Danganronpa W Trigger
by seanzilla115
Summary: Futo's winds blow, the tears call for a hero who shall fight against those who bring suffering. The two in one Tantei, shall uncover the truth behind the darkness of Kibogamine. Let Hope prevail over Despair with the Bullet of Refute.
1. Case 1

_SZ: Greetings guys. It's us of Team X-Over again...Seanzilla115 and Kamen Rider Z0, here to bring ya another toku story, this one being a mystery and a battle between Hope...and Despair!...in case it wasn't obvious, it's Danganronpa, and for Toku...Kamen Rider W. And you're probably asking...what is that and why that for a crossover with W? well...Z0? Care to explain?_

 _Z0:W or Double however you want to say it, is the Detective Rider. He is famous for two things, being a detective who solves cases be they big or small. But also for being the two in one Kamen Rider. His name represents the fact two people share the title. So why W for this story now? Well simple W has by far one of the most colorful casts and story, that hides a Lot of dark stuff. And I mean a LOT! Hell a guy gets his head eaten off in episode 2!_

 _SZ: And as for Danganronpa...well it has a mystery part to it with its own cast of colorful characters each game...but has a LOT of dark stuff in it, especially when it comes to the deaths and executions._

 _Z0: Yeah a lot of fitting parallels are there._

 _SZ: Mmm hmm. However We'll be focusing on the cast of the first game for now, so you'll have to wait for the other characters from 2 and V3._

 _Z0: Hahaha...V3...its funny cause it's a Kamen Rider reference to thanks to this story._

 _SZ: Mm hmm. Anyway...before we begin, we do not own anyone nor anything in this story. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei while Danganronpa is owned by Spike Chunsoft._

 _Z0: Its Hard boiled time….*somehow now in monochrome while wearing a trenchcoat and fedora*_

 _SZ: *puts hair up a bit to make an ahoge*let us begin._

* * *

Futo, otherwise known as the Windy City, home of the famous Futo Tower and the latest school built for the country's brightest and most talented students, Kibogamine (Hope's Peak Academy). Futo was a rather famous spot, for several reasons, the claim to fame of this city was its use of windmills all over the city to harness its natural wind to power the city. But this city was like all large cities, hiding its own darkness. No town could exist in the light without casting many shadows. Futo had some very dark...shadows.

One such shadow stretched across the sea to an island just off the cost. A tower was built upon this island. A tall tower of mystery and danger, and within this very tower...is where our story begins.

Two young men gasped for air as they ran across a large open room. One had messy brunette hair dressed in a high school uniform colored in black with shorts to offset the uniform. The other young man had smooth long light green hair, and was dressed in an all white uniform like someone in a hospital. Behind them was a much older man dressed in a white suit and matching fedora with a notsible tear in the rim in an S shape.

The two young men ran for a staircase exit as the elder man followed with a bit of lag. Clearly tired, he was so tired...he didn't hear the cocking of guns behind him. The young man with messy black hair turned around in time to see several armed men aim...and shoot.

"Boss!" he shouted too late as the bullets hit the elder man in the back, causing him to gasp out as he fell over, causing his fedora to fall right off, "Boss!" the youth shouted as he ran to his side, kneeling down to check on him...only for his eyes to widen as with the last bit of his strength, his weakly picked his fedora off the ground and placed it on the youth's head...before finally falling into death's embrace, "...Boss…..BOSS!"

Soon without warning, the ground before the three exploded, the elder man falling into the newly formed hole as something flew out. Some...kind of female monster. It was somewhat tall with a mostly red body. It's legs where fused together almost like an insects abdomen, red on the right half and black on the other half, skulls marked one shoulder. The Monster's face was a disturbing mask with a purple mouth with a stitched 'smile' and even lipstick, while wild cables formed curly hair like visages. The Monster smirked, forming a sphere of blood red energy above her needle like nails.

The green haired young man grabbed the other before pulling him behind the stairs. They both cringed as explosions rocked around them. The Green haired young man grabbed a briefcase before flicking it open to show a strange device that looked like a belt buckle with two slots, and a row of six multi colored flash drives.

"There's only one way out…" the green haired youth spoke up, earning the first youth's attention, "Are you willing to ride with the Devil?" he asked presenting the case to the other.

He looked at the items before his hand reached out...and was drawn to the black Drive with a purple J emblem on it. He held it up and felt something drawing him to this one, the pull was strong...but felt right, "Let's go…" he spoke, grabbing the buckle and putting it around his waist. The same one somehow forming around the green haired youngman.

The two walked out from their cover just as a helicopter flew up to the massive window and shone a spotlight on them. Guns and spheres of energy aimed at them as the two crossed one of their arms across their chests. They both gave a loud shout as they inserted the drives into their belt just as the attacks were fired at them.

Suddenly...a powerful gust of wind shattered all the glass before knocking the Helicopter around and sending it crashing into the tower. A powerful wall of wind send all bullets and spheres of energy bouncing away as all those where blown into the air by the wind. Whatever light was left illuminated a single figure within the barrier of wind, the tall armored figure stood their as light faintly shown on his body, half Black and half Green. Bright Red eyes shown as the figure looked up at the destruction of the tower around him.

While it's true that light can give birth to dark shadows that linger over cities. The opposite is also true...from within the dark shadows can also come a bright light. A light to shine on all the sins of the shadows. A Shining Hope...to fight back the blackening Despair.

* * *

"...and yet another invite to Kibogamine...Don't they already have an Ultimate Detective or something?" the youth from before muttered, adjusting his fedora a bit as he looked through the mail, he was now dressed in a black suit with silver pinstripes and a purple tie "...oh wait...it's for Philip…Oi, Philip! You got another invite for Kibogamine!"

"Hmm?" the green haired youth blinked as he changed into a pair of shorts, a very long sleeved pink shirt, with a green hoodie over it, the hood drawn over his head. He pulled it off to reveal he kept his hair out of his face with hair clips, "I thought I made it clear I don't need this school thing..." he muttered, "I have all the information I need right here." he smiled looking at a book with blank pages.

"Hey. You were the one who answered all those questions in that scouting exam," the fedora wearing youth countered, "What did you think was gonna happen?"

"I just thought it was fun, Shotaro."

"...knowing them...and you, you probably got the Title of Ultimate Encyclopedia," Shotaro stated with a slight mutter.

"Hm...Ultimate Encyclopedia...I kinda like it." he smirked, flipping the page, "Who knew pancakes had such an interesting variety of methods with which to consume them…"

"Really, Philip?"

"Shotaro...can we get pancakes? No...waffles...no, crepes….no…." he rambled as Shotaro tipped his hat down to tune him out.

"Oh brother…" Shotaro sighed as he walked out of the room and into the next one over.

"No...chicken and waffles!" Philip shouted, following him into a large darkened garage.

An old couch decorated one section as work tables, and glass boards for writing filled spaces. In the center of the double level garage was a large wheel shaped item housing three distinctly engine shaped items. And resting in the center was a black front half of a Ducati bike. It had a silver W shaped headlight ornament as well. Shotaro walked down and touched a panel as a green back half of a bike was extended and connected to the black half finishing one amazing looking machine.

"Will you make up your mind already?!"

"Can't help it...so many different types of items to try...oh I got it! Chicken and Waffles with Sausage wrapped in pancakes!"

"...Damn, that sounds good...and probably a heart attack waiting to happen…" Shotaro muttered.

"You know you want to…" Philip smiled in a cat like manner, hiding half his face behind his book.

"...okay fine. I'll get us some for breakfast if a case doesn't pop up," Shotaro caved in as he walked back out, "But I get choice on the type of syrup!"

"Honey works better for chicken, especially fried."

"Yeah yeah. You can complain later." Shotaro waved his hand, "But first things first...money for bills…" he complained, looking at a stack of papers, "Boss...why do these damn people ask for so much…" he sighed, looking at a white fedora with an 'S'-shaped cut hanging on the wall.

"Um...is this the Narumi Detective Agency?"

"Hmm?" Shotaro blinked, looking over his shoulder to see a girl sitting in one of the chairs there.

"Ara...we actually have a client….aw….that means no breakfast…" Philip complained from the garage.

"We can do lunch later!" Shotaro hissed before he turned to the girl and smiled, "Welcome to Narumi Detective Agency. I'm Hidari Shotaro the current lead investigator here!" he said leaning back in his chair and taking up a cool pose, "How can we help you?"

"7 out of 10….work on the deep growl to sound more convincing…the book on acting says it helps you seem more cool and...sexy? Whatever that means..." Philip spoke.

"I don't care about your acting book!" Shotaro hissed.

"...ano...is Sokichi Narumi in?"

"?!" Shotaro tensed at that as he slowly looked over at her, "...who's asking?"

"His daughter, Akiko Narumi."

"Eh?" Shotaro blinked, "One more time, please...the boss….The Boss had a kid?"

"Yeah...is there something wrong with that?" Akiko frowned a bit, "...nevermind. Is he in?"

"?!" Shotaro tensed at that once more, "...Boss is….for now…" he paused, looking over at the white fedora, "...is not returning."

"Eh?" Akiko blinked, "I didn't hear anything about that."

"It's pretty recent…" Shotaro sighed looking at the hat, "Look, I'm sorry...but if it helps, he was always a good man. Everyone in this town respected and loved him."

"Am I allowed to be blunt?" Philip asked, poking his head out, "I love that part. I get to learn so much of the client that way."

"...who's that?"

"My partner…" Shotaro answered, "And look...if you have a case for us, maybe we could…"

"I'm mostly here for my father. And even if I needed a detective, I'd probably go for someone...like a Kirigiri."

"Saw that coming." Philip spoke as Shotaro let his head hang down, "Well if she's not gonna hire us and not out for anything else...why are we not going for breakfast? There's a place six blocks over."

"Philip…."

"Okay okay…"

"He's not gonna drop the chicken and waffles bit…" Shotaro mumbled.

"My research requires physical confirmation."

"...You guys are weird," Akiko bluntly admitted.

"W-" Shotaro began before he heard the door opening, _'...please tell me it's an actual client…'_

"Weird…." Philip mumbled, pulling his book out, "Waffles, I'll get back to you later. I have a new topic." he slipped back into his room, "Oh so that's what 'Weird' means….hey…."

"...uh…" Akiko began before Shotaro ran out the room, "Hey!"

"Can't talk! Need to speak with potential client!" he spoke, putting his fedora on.

"Mmm~!"

* * *

Shotaro rushed out the door to the waiting room before kicking the door shut behind him and ignored the audible groan of pain from the other side. He fixed the collar of his blazer as he chuckled.

"Made it…" Shotaro chuckled before moving over to a desk and sat down, looking at a pair of high-school students, the male having desaturated brown hair with a prominent ahoge while the female of the two had long dark blue hair. Shotaro just stood there, staring at them as they blinked in surprise, recognising him instantly, "Do...I know you two…?" he mumbled before it came to him, "Ah! Naegi! Maizono! I haven't seen you guys since middle school...heh...how many years ago was that?"

"Shotaro!?" the boy/Naegi blinked in surprise, seeing the taller male dressed in a full suit, "You've changed a lot."

"Didn't we use to be the same height?" Shotaro asked, noting how much taller he became.

"H-hey...I'm at an average height…" Naegi muttered in complaint.

"...Actually, you technically are one of the shortest in our class along with Fujisaki," Maizono pointed out, making him slump a bit.

"...Where are you two attending school now? Far side of town?"Shotaro asked.

"No. We're attending Kibogamine." the two answered.

"Really…?" Shotaro chuckled, "How'd you two get into that place?"

"Mayhaps they have talents?" Philip asked from behind a curtain.

"Shut it, Philip." Shotaro complained.

"Just suggesting, aibou."

"...well I'm in one of the top pop idol groups in Japan," Maizono was the first to answer, "Made the top list everywhere, so I ended up as the Ultimate Pop Idol at Kibogamine."

"Idol…" Philip hummed.

"Philip no!"

"Philip yes~"

"Ugh...sorry. My partner is a real headcase…" Shotaro chuckled, "What about you, Naegi?"

"...Eh heh…." Naegi began with a sheepish chuckle, "I...got really lucky and won a raffle the school was holding, and got the title of Ultimate Lucky Student."

"Okay see, now that makes sense." Shotaro chuckled.

"Eh?"

"...wait. What's that supposed to mean?" Maizono asked with a pout, puffing her cheeks up a bit.

"Sorry, Mai-chan. This office already has a favorite singer." he chuckled, "But I won't deny you got talent."

"I like Wakana better…" Philip bluntly said.

"Philip, I swear to god…" Shotaro growled before sighing, "Anyway...what can I help you two with? Missing pet? Rival pop idol group trying to find dirt on your group, Maizono? ...Bullying threat, Naegi?"

"No no. It….this may sound strange,but me and my classmates were tasked to find something called a...Gaia Memory?" Naegi answered.

"Where did you hear about that?" Shotaro demanded, his face becoming serious.

"Gh!" Naegi tensed.

"It was...this may sound odd, but we were tasked by this...black and white teddy bear named Monokuma," Maizono answered.

"Gaia Memory…" Philip spoke, coming out of his little room, "A dangerous and illegal item sold in the back streets of Futo be a criminal organization." he began while fully stepping out as the two turned to him, "They contain a deadly and addictive power that threaten lives." he finished with a loud snap of his book, spooking them, "Be careful how your search goes from here...you might be putting yourself in danger. My advice...pretend you never heard of it." he smiled at them, "That is...unless you also want to ride with the devil?"

"No no," Naegi quickly shook his head.

"...But...we have no choice but to find it," Maizono added.

"...Explain." Shotaro demanded.

"Well the rules we were given...either we find it, or we all get punished," Naegi explained, "And if someone does find it and use it...he was vague but…"

"He said he'd only punish the Blackened," Maizono finished.

"And by punish…" Shotaro began.

"So...your lives are already in danger?" Philip asked, leaning over Naegi's shoulder, "Well then...we can help."

"Philip...I hate it when you steal my line." Shotaro chuckled.

"Help us?" Maizono asked before backing away as Philip walked past her.

"If you can fit our requirements, then we will take you on as our client." Shotaro explained.

"And Narumi Detective Agency has one big rule." Philip added, "The lives of our clients come first."

"We will protect you no matter what." Shotaro smirked.

"But…." Naegi began as Philip leaned in close again, "Gh…"

"Look at it this way...if your lives are in danger...what other option is there...then to ride with the devil to save yourself?" Philip smiled.

"...well…." Naegi began in a slight nervous tone, "...How...much do we need to pay?"

"The pay comes after the case." Shotaro explained, grabbing a black fedora with a purple trim, "We charge after the case...and depending on what tools we need to use to solve it." he went on.

"Tools...what tools do you mean?" Naegi asked interested.

"Let's just say this…" Philip flipped a few pages, "If you take us with you...your requirements will be filled."

"..." both Naegi and Maizono looked at each other for a few moments before looking back at the two, "We accept."

"Perfect. Now we just need one thing…"

"What's that?"

"A list of your fellow classmates for potential suspects if any one of them found the Memory," Shotaro explained.

"Well detailed if you could...and well written. I don't accept chicken scratch." Philip added.

"...Understood."

"Perfect. Then we will meet you at the front gates."

* * *

Shotaro and Philip moved around the inner room of their home as they began getting things they need. Philip looked around grabbing a coupled random pallet swaps of the hoodie he had on. He sniffed one before bring it along deciding it was okay. Shotaro worked on their bike as he adjusted the tires and then loaded a clip of some kind into the front wheel. He smirked, wiping his brow before the door swung open.

"Hora! You two have ignored me all day!" Akiko snapped.

"Oh...Middleschool girl." Shotaro blinked.

"I'm not in middle school!" Akiko barked.

"Akiko, was it?" Philip blinked, "Hm...as boss' daughter, that means we need to address you in a warm tone to welcome you…." he muttered, "Aki-chan...no...that doesn't sound right…"

"...you're going somewhere, aren't you?" Akiko asked, seeing Shotaro near the bike.

"Got a case at Kibogamine."

"..wait. Isn't that the really exclusive high school?"

"Yep." Shotaro answered, "Someone there is making students hunt down real dangerous things called Gaia Memories."

"Gaia Memories?"

"Don't make me give the same explanation again…" Philip complained as he pulled out another hoodie and sniffed it before gagging, "How long has that been down there?"

"I told you to do your own laundry." Shotaro complained.

"But I don't like how it comes out when I wash it…" Philip complained.

"It's called being cleaned and fresh. You can't just wear the same thing all the time," Shotaro argued.

"Hey. Y-" Akiko began.

"Well you know how I tend to be when I go into an all-week reading session when there isn't a case."

"I…" Akiko began once more.

"I don't care...we have a washing machine, use it!" Shotaro complained.

"OI!" Akiko snapped as she slapped them both with a green wooden sandel, the kanji for 'idiots' on it, "If you two are gonna keep complaining about this, I'll have to kick you out."

"Kick us out?" they both blinked, "Eh?!"

"I'm not just your boss…" Akiko began as she pulled out a slip of paper, "I also happen to be your landlord."

"But...the Boss's will said he left the place to his wife…" Shotaro argued.

"But she has the right to hand it over to her daughter…" Philip realized as he read his book, "Uh-oh…" he blinked in realization.

"You're kidding me...we have to work for someone younger than us?!" Shotaro complained.

"I've heard of stranger plots in Jump…." Philip argued.

"Not helping, Philip!" Shotaro hissed.

"I'm not in middle school!" Akiko complained.

"So highschool?" Shotaro guessed, "Well I mean that's not worse…"

"I suppose it feels better to work for an equal...but how can we be taken seriously then? People already find it odd given both of us should be in highschool ourselves."

"Boss said you learn more on the streets then from a school." Shotaro argued.

"For some reason, I think I understand why Dad rarely came home…" Akiko blinked, hearing that.

"...look. We need to go meet our client...well, clientS," Shotaro stated as he finished with the bike.

"Well...I want to come to!" Akiko complained.

"Can't." Shotaro argued.

"What?! But I'm…"

"You might be the landlord, but all the bills are addressed to me." Shotaro argued, "I need this to pay for this place. Also...this bike only sits two."

"...then build a sidecar."

"...For later." Shotaro sighed, "Alright if you're not in middle school how old are you, cause we're going to a highschool for a case?" he pointed out.

"Aki-chan looks like she'd pass for 14…" Philip bluntly said.

"How did you suddenly settle on a nickname for me?!" Akiko demanded.

"Makes things easier to remember."

"Oh and btw, Kibogamine is best known for its students, who all have a talent they're really well known for," Shotaro continued, "So unless you have an Ultimate Talent, I doubt you could pass as a student there."

"Oh yeah?" Akiko asked, leaning in.

"Yeah!" Shotaro argued, raising the volume of his voice.

"Does Ultimate Landlady count?"

"You've yet t-" Shotaro began before he was clocked upside the head by the wooden sandal once more, "Itai!"

"Allow me to check." Philip offered, holding up his book as he looked through it, "...Actually yes."

"Eh?!"

"See, I looked up Kibogamine and all its titles up for grabs." he explained, "Then I filtered through all the pages, and with the info given, I have discovered the holder of Every Ultimate Title there." he went on, "Yes there are many left open and haven't been claimed. Ultimate Explorer, Ultimate Dentist, Ultimate Golfer...and Ultimate Landlord/Landlady just to name a few."

"Ha! Now you have no choice but to take me!" Akiko declared as she shot a victorious grin at Shotaro.

"Okay…" Shotaro smiled as an idea came to him, "You want to come...find a way there." he smiled, mounting the bike as Philip-while wearing a backpack- jumped down and landed on the seat behind him.

"See you there, Aki-chan." Philip smiled as they put on helmets. At that, a door opened revealing a long underground tunnel.

"Hey wait!"

"We already locked up the top!" Shotaro shouted, closing the visor to his helmet as he clipped his hat on his belt before driving off.

"Hey! Hey~! Get back here!" Akiko snapped as she tried running after them, but failed as they were out of sight, "...mmm! I am so raising their rent!"

* * *

Shotaro and Philip drove out of a closed down underground tunnel and down the streets of Futo. They drove through the large city's maze of streets. Each time they passed certain streets, their bike kicked up enough wind to make the many pinwheels lining the streets to spin like crazy. After a few more sharp turns, they made it to their destination..an extremely large gated school with various trees surrounding the path to the courtyard and fountain in front of the main entrance, leading right from the iron gates of the school.

"Iron gates...so welcoming…" Shotaro muttered.

"It sure adds a new depth to the 'get to school before the gate closes' cliche." Philip added, "Oh. I think I see your friend Makoto Naegi."

"How…"

"I looked up his info on the ride up here...talk about real good luck..or bad luck. Whichever you can take," Philip shrugged as Naegi ran up to the gates and opened them, holding a folder of papers in one arm.

"Ah…" Shotaro smirked pulling to a sudden stop in front of him, "Yo Naegi."

"Hey...sorry. I was almost late in meeting you…" Naegi said, panting a bit as he held the folder out to him, "Took a while to get some of the info down...even managed to get a picture of our classmates…"

"Perfect," Shotaro grinned as he took the folder, "Now let's take a look see…" he muttered, hopping off the bike with Philip as they walked inside the school, looking at a picture of a rather rotund student with glasses, "Hifumi Yamada; Ultimate Fanfic Writer. Best known for writing and selling thousands of fanfics and doujins at his school's festivals...even if the school didn't approve of them…what the hell?!"

"Doujin?" Philip took his book out.

"Philip No!" Shotaro shouted, stopping him, "Anything but that! Please I beg you!"

"...okay," Philip shrugged.

"Phew…" Shotaro sighed in relief before looking back at the folder, "Okay who's next…" he muttered, looking at a picture of a thin pale looking girl with her hair done into two long braided pigtails, "Toko Fukawa: Ultimate Writing Prodigy. Wrote a novel when she was ten that got everyone talking and launched her literary career. Two years ago, she released her masterpiece, a love story titled 'So Lingers the Ocean', which was such a hit with women, fishermen quickly shot to the top of every hottest men poll. Despite her age, she won countless prizes and all her books are instant best-sellers…"

"Ooh…" Philip awed, "I want to read those."

"Eh. Seems harmless enough." Shotaro shrugged, flipping the page to look at a student with spike orange hair, a goatee, and several piercings, "Leon Kuwata: Ultimate Baseball Star. Played the national high school championship as his team's cleanup hitter."

"Actually from what he told me...he wants to quit baseball since he hates it, even if he never trained a day in his life," Naegi commented.

"Wait. He never trained a day in his life?" Shotaro raised a brow at that, "So he's just a natural talent…"

"How interesting…" Philip nodded flipping through his book. Naegi noted once Shotaro read a name, Philip would flip back to the start of his book and read forward all over again, "Next Shotaro."

"Right aibou." He smirked, flipping the page to see a picture of a male student with red eyes and wore an outfit that just screamed 'hallway monitor', "Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Ul-woah! Talk about some eyebrows…"

"I didn't know eyebrows got like that in real life…." Philip muttered just reading from his book, "Continue."

"...right. Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Ultimate Moral Compass. Went to a famous private school and won top honors every year...so he's more or less a flawless honor student….he also respects rules above all else...sounds more like a teacher's pet."

"Says the person who skipped so much he more or less dropped out." Philip smiled.

"We are different types of men." Shotaro countered, "Ahem..anyway next...Aoi Asahina; Ultimate Swimming Pro…..wait, what?" he blinked as he looked at the picture of a tanned-skin girl with a rather...well-developed body, "...Well...dang…"

"Interesting...I assumed all swimmers needed thin and lean builds to resist the drag of water...fascinating." Philip commented.

"Same, but apparently she's proven otherwise," Shotaro stated, "Says here since elementary school, she's been breaking records in every competition. She was even chosen as an upcoming olympic cadet."

"A strong body indeed. Could be problematic if what we fear comes to pass." Philip spoke cryptically.

"Let us hope it doesn't." Shotaro replied, moving onto a file with a picture of a small female student in a green long-sleeved shirt and brown skirt, "Okay next...Chihiro Fujisaki: Ultimate Programmer. Known for all the cutting-edge programs she's created...her personality also….not even gonna finish that last part."

"Yeah...that's what was said online about her…" Naegi deadpanned at that.

"...next! Kyoko Kirigiri: Ultimate…" Shotaro began before blinking, looking directly at the picture of a girl with long lavender hair, a strand of it braided on her left side, _'...wait...Kirigiri?!'_

"Something up?" Naegi asked, seeing Shotaro tense up.

"You're _sure_ her last name is Kirigiri?" Shotaro asked.

"Hai. Demo...I wasn't able to get much info form her," Naegi admitted, "In fact...no one knows what her Ultimate talent is."

"...I see…" Shotaro noted with an annoyed look, _'Boss, it looks like I might end up inheriting another problem of yours…'_

"Shotaro, I already have all I need about this one." Philip revealed, "Let us move on to the next one."

"...hai…" Shotaro slowly nodded as he looked at the next file, showing a picture of a female student with her bleached-blonde hair tied into twin pigtails, "Junko Enoshima; Ultimate Fashionista." he paused on the picture, "Dayum!" he exclaimed, "Talk about a hottie…"

"Your taste in women is as predictable as ever…" Philip deadpanned before blinking at his book, _'That's odd...this info doesn't add up...interesting.'_

"Shut up, Aibou. Let me have this one." Shotaro hissed before flipping to the next page, depicting a male student with a muscular build, his dark-brown hair done into a 1960's style pompadour, "Mondo Owada: Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. He's the current leader of Japan's largest biker gang, the Crazy Diamonds. He's earned respect and awe from every gang in the country. Talk about the one to look out for the most…" he sighed.

"Banchou...Japanese Bikers...the pompadour has never been so diverse…" Philip noted as he messed with his hair to somewhat make it look like one.

"How bad could he be?" Shotaro asked.

"He's prone to violence as a response to most things, so we must be prepared. Chances are he has you bested in strength...but you still have the edge in skill." Philip listed, "But even then be wary Shotaro. I'm not one for violence, nor is Makoto-kun. You'll be on your own if you make him an enemy."

"...Noted," Shotaro whispered as he looked at the next file of a female student in a gothic lolita-esque attire, and had black hair that was done into two large twin-drill pigtails, "Celestia Ludenberg: Ultimate Gambler. She's known for never losing a bet, and fully cleaning house in every gambling game, known as the Queen of Liars. ...uh, Naegi? Is she Japanese, because this makes me think she's a foreign exchange student from Europe or something."

"That's what I said, but she says she is," Naegi replied.

"It's not her true name." Philip realized, "But I was still able to find her." he stopped Shotaro, "Quite the interesting one she is."

"...Moving on…" Shotaro muttered, "Yasahiro Hagakure: Ultimate Clairvoyant, known as 'Supernova' in the psychic community…" he took a close look at the picture showing a tall lanky student with hair dark-brown hair done into dreadlocks that stuck out at large points, making it look as if he had a pointy afro, "...wait...isn't this one of my informants? He looks like Watcherman!"

"No...but he looks like he'd be one of them…" Philip muttered, "Continue please."

"...Okay. Byakuya Togami: Ultimate Affluent Progeny...this guy just screams douchebag just from the picture alone," Shotaro noted, looking at a picture of a male student with short, dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and wore white framed glasses.

"Don't hit him…" Philip spoke up.

"I can still think it…" Shotaro mumbled, "...holding him off for now then. Now...Sakura Ogami: Ultimate Martial Artist...wait…" he took a closer look at the last picture, depicting a large musclar woman with long white hair, reddened-dark skin, very pale blue eyes, and a scar on her face and right shoulder, "...that's a woman?!"

"..." Philip looked at the picture himself, "I have many questions…."

"I'd be careful. She's won over 400 matches and never lost a single one," Naegi advised, "She's even known as Ogre amongst martial arts groups."

"Philip...I'm afraid…" Shotaro admitted.

"Same... _definitely_ someone we don't want to make an enemy of," Philip agreed.

"Right. Moving on with the list." Shotaro quickly spoke up, "Okay so aside from Naegi and Maizono, we have an otaku, a story writer, a teacher's pet, a baseball star who hates baseball, a swimming pro with a...ahem, well-developed body, a fashionista, a programmer, a biker gang leader, a gambler, a clairvoyant that reminds me of one of my informants, a rich douchebag…"

"Affluent Progeny." Philip corrected.

" _Rich douchebag_ , a mystery girl, and a martial artist," Shotaro finished, "Well...I'll hand it to this place...feels like a game of goddamn Clue already."

"Oh I love that game!" Philip beamed.

"Maybe because you keep winning each time…" Shotaro muttered as he closed the file and fixed his fedora.

"It's not my fault I know the game inside and out...oh wait, it actually is…" Philip chuckled, "Besides, it's how we sharpen our detective skills."

"You play Clue to sharpen your skills?" Naegi blinked at that.

"Hey. It helps kill the boredom," Shotaro shrugged, "...anyway, where's Maizono?"

"She left to see if anyone possibly found the Gaia Memory," Naegi answered.

"Better hope they didn't...or things are about to get…" Philip leaned in uncomfortably close to his face, "Scary…"

"Philip, stop creeping him out." Shotaro spoke without even looking back.

"Aw~"

"I swear ever since you read how to scare people for fun, you've been obsessed with freaking people out." Shotaro muttered.

"It helps graviate the situation or clients are in," Philip countered, "Think of it like...oh say, good cop bad cop."

"Philip, you are neither a good cop or bad cop...you're creepy cop." Shotaro sighed.

"I'll take it."

"Philip no!"

"Philip yes~"

"What have we done…?" Naegi whispered, watching them as they entered the building.

"Ahem! Moving on...any ideas where your classmates might be?" Shotaro asked.

"...well, either in the gymnasium if an announcement was called, or the dining hall," Naegi guessed.

"Well that works for me." Philip spoke, "I could use some food...we never did get our waffles…."

"Once we handle this, we'll have breakfast for dinner." Shotaro offered.

"You can do that?" Philip asked as his eyes widened in wonder and amazement.

"...I take it you've never heard of brunch or lupper either then," Shotaro deadpanned.

"..." Philip said nothing as he was already facedeep in his book.

"Alright. I bought us a few hours." Shotaro explained to his old friend, "Lead the way."

"R-right," Naegi nodded.

* * *

"Hmm…" Maizono muttered a bit in thought, sitting within a fairly large dining hall with her classmates, "...did anyone ask what a Gaia Memory is supposed to look like?"

"Hmm?" a majority of her classmates looked at her.

"...actually, I don't think that bear even showed us what it looked like," Mondo noted.

"Maybe he was before you ended up picking him up, dude," Hagakure pointed out.

"How was I supposed to know he was gonna explode!?" Mondo snapped, making him flinch back and hide behind his chair.

"Well maybe if some of us hadn't wasted the time looking for help from someone who hasn't even shown up, we'd have found some hint," Byakuya sighed.

"Shotaro's right. You are a douchebag." Philip spoke, earning everyone's attention as they saw him sitting crouched in a chair as he read from his book, "It took me a bit to realize it's a term for an insufferable annoyance and not the hygiene product."

"...ano, who are you?" Asahina was the first to ask.

"Hmm…" Philip blinked, "I'm sorry, I have no time to acknowledge questions. I have reading to do. Did you know people have been combining different meal times into portmanteaus and making interesting foods as a result? Brunch; breakfast and lunch has given us many amazing inventions of culinary delight. Like Chicken and Waffles...I'm not letting that one go. And by god I shall have some by days end."

"...oh dude, I can totally go for some chicken and waffles," Hagakure admitted.

"Impossible!" Ishimaru declared as he shot up, pointing an accusing finger at Philip, "Those two foods are not meant to go together! Chicken is meant for dinner meals while waffles are meant for breakfast! Having both at the same time just ruins the flow of meals for the day!"

"Objection!" Philip pointed back, "The truth of the matter is many foods are able to be eaten as either Breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Take the humble potato, depending on how its prepared, it can be eaten at all three meals. By that logic, the limits of human's culinary experimentation is limitless, nay...infinite!" he declared, "And with you as my witness...I shall have an epic Brunch."

"Seriously, who is this guy?" Leon asked with a sweatdrop.

"I'm Philip, the devil." he smiled, "Oh wait. Shotaro said to stop saying that...it makes people develop those scared and worried face like most of you have. I'm just Philip. No last name, no family. I'm an amnesiac who is also a detective."

"Hmm?" Kyoko looked up for a moment, shooting Philip a slightly raised brow.

"...I take it he's the help you and Naegi went to go search for?" Sakura asked as she looked at Maizono.

"Half correct." Philip replied, "I'm just half of the answer, the other half is my partner and only friend, Shotaro." he explained, "Frankly speaking...we're your only chance out of this alive." he smiled, "I mean...none of you even know how dangerous the thing you have to find is. Frankly...it's lucky any of you came back at all...and none of you are...how they say...sleeping with the sharks."

"I do believe you meant 'sleeping with the fishes'," Celestia pointed out.

"Do you know the shark population in Futo's beaches?" Philip asked with a smile, "It's more than you think actually, and they are quite big too!"

"I...I already don't like this guy…" Toko muttered a bit, "Maybe he's really here to try and get some perverted dirt on us."

"Oh I already have all of that." Philip smiled, "I already know each of you as intimately as I desire. It's all in the books."

"?!" Toko tensed at that while Celestia, Junko, and Kyoko gave off a small, unnoticed twitch.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?!" Mondo demanded.

"Just as it sounds, my talent is Look Up." he explained, "I know how to find out anything, everything...and about anybody. I guess you can call me the Ultimate Encyclopedia." He began as he snapped his book closed and he stood up in his chair before taking his hood off, "I mean, if I'm going to go here and help save you...I will need a title to fit in."

"S-save us?" Fujisaki repeated.

"That is...of course if you want our help...you need to be willing to do something…" he smiled as they all looked at him, "It's the same thing I ask everyone who needs my help...are you willing to ride…" at that, Shotaro's hat was tossed like a boomerang and hit the back of his head, knocking him down.

"Philip! What did I tell you about that deal with the devil crap!? It's bad for business!" Shotaro snapped, standing in the doorway with Naegi ,"And don't give me that 'good cop bad cop' thing again! With you, it's more creepy cop!"

"Ah, just in time Shotaro!" Philip smiled, getting up like nothing happened, spooking most of them, "I was gathering more data on our clients."

"In a creepy unsettling way…" Byakuya stated with a huff.

"I'm sorry about Philip...he's not use to being out of his closet for so long." Shotaro sighed, picking up and dusting off his hat.

"Closet…?" Mondo blinked.

"Oh it's quite nice. Satin sheets, memory foam pillow, silk curtains." Philip listed, "And plenty of books."

"...you have any of the new manga that's out by chance?" Hifumi asked, "I m-"

"What's a manga?"

"?!" Hifumi tensed at that before blurring up to him, his glasses glaring into Philip's eyes, "Inconceivable! How have you not heard of the amazing world of 2d art?!"

"Oh not again…" Leon facepalmed.

"You move rather fast for a rotund gentlemen." Philip noted, "Interesting. So this Manga...is a form of two dimensional art...fascinating…"

"It's Jump!" Shotaro shouted.

"Oh...then yes I do have Manga." he explained, "I just assumed all magazines had picture stories."

"Picture st-THEY ARE MORE THAN THAT!" Hifumi exclaimed.

"He's going into one of his tangents again," Celestia sighed, closing her eyes as she tuned out Hifumi's rant about manga and the stories they told.

"Interesting…" Philip nodded, listening to him, "I must research this myself...so your information is no longer required." he said, pinching Hifumi's neck, causing him to fall over to the ground.

"Gh?! Wh-what did he do?!" Hagakure freaked.

"Vulcan squeezy thing." Shotaro explained.

"Yes...interesting…" Philip spoke, flipping through his book, "Amazing...so this...is Manga."

"That should buy some time…" Shotaro sighed in slight relief, "Naegi?"

"Hmm? Oh right!" Naegi quickly nodded, "Anyone find anything?"

"Well...no," Asahina answered, "A few of us split into groups to try and search for the Gaia Memory thing Monokuma was talking about."

"It doesn't help we were limited to the first floor," Sakura added.

"Also doesn't help that freakin' lame bear didn't even give us an idea what a Gaia Memory looks like," Junko added.

"It's good you didn't find one." Shotaro spoke, earning their attention, "Gaia Memories are illegal items handed out by a criminal organization in the dark corners of Futo." he explained, "Owning one is illegal and punishable by instant incarceration in full blown prison...no. You'd be sent to Juvie. Furthermore they are dangerous and debilitating to health and mental stability."

"Gh?! S-so they're drugs?!" Toko tensed at that.

"Oh my…" Fujisaki whimpered.

"In a very real sense yes...but also far worse." Shotaro began, "The best way to explain their effects is...you become a monster." he sighed, "There are benefits in some capacity...but like steroids...the backdraws make themselves quickly known."

"Ech...never liked steroids. They…" Asahina began.

"INCONCEIVABLE!" Ishimaru snapped, earning everyone's attention, "Classmates, we must find this Gaia Memory again, post haste! Such dangerous drugs are not welcome in a school environment, and must be destroyed at all cost!"

"I-Ishimaru, calm down," Makoto advised, quickly grabbed him before he could rush out, "I know how bad it is right now, but...Junko is right. We don't even know what it looks like."

"They look like Flash drives." Shotaro explained, getting their attention once more, "Oh, right. I should explain...this stuff is insanely experimental and...not the normal drug you can get off the street. For starters, its effects are less chemical based and more energy stimulant." he went on, "Philip explained this stuff to me so many times I can recite it by heart…"

"Him?" Mondo asked as he pointed to Philp, who was still face deep in his book..

"Well the guys who made it kidnapped and used his brain to develop the stuff." Shotaro explained, "It's why we help get rid of the stuff. Philip has a….cure if you will."

"Wait...there's a cure?" Maizono blinked.

"Of course. I…"

"Upupupu! I see you guys are having fun relaxing!"

"Gah! He's back!" Hagakure freaked as he ducked under the table.

"He?" Shotaro and Philip asked.

"Monoku-" Naegi began before all of a sudden, a medium-sized teddy bear shot down from the ventilation and onto the table, one side of him a pure white with a single dot eye while the other was a pitch black with a jagged red eye, the right side of his mouth opened a bit to show his fangs.

"...a teddy bear?" Shotaro raised a brow.

"I ain't no teddy bear. I am Monokuma!" the bear declared, "And I am this school's headmaster!"

"Don't screw with me!" Shotaro snapped, kicking him away.

"...why you…!" Monokuma growled as he shot up, his red eye glowing, "Penalty for attacking the headmaster!"

"Oh please. Wh-" Shotaro began before Monokuma hit a tile on the floor, causing a chain gun to pop out as it aimed right at him, "?!"

"Excuse me." Philip spoke, pulling out a Camera and slotting a yellow flash drive into it.

"Huh? What you-AH!" Monokuma cried as a blinding flash...well blinded him as he pulled the trigger. Everyone ducked away. Monokuma shook his head and looked to see...he wasted all his ammo hitting a wall. Everyone else blinked before looking to see Shotaro suspended from the ceiling via cable shot out of his watch.

"...Are we sure he's a detective, Makoto?" Maizono whispered to Naegi.

"I...think so?" Naegi answered in a confused manner.

"That was close…" Shotaro sighed happily.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Monokuma demanded.

"Oh please! You're not the first jackass to shoot at me!" Shotaro snapped, "Probably won't be the last either...given my line of work."

"What are you, some super spy?!"

"Nope. I…" Shotaro began as he flipped down from the ceiling, landing in a cool pose as he flicked his fedora, "Am the Ultimate Hard-boiled Detective."

"Bullshit!" Monokuma snapped.

"Urusei, Winnie the pooh!" Shotaro snapped back, punting him through a window, "Talk abo-"

"RAWR!"

"Gah!" Shotaro yelped as he jumped back, seeing Monokuma stand right behind him, "How?!"

"I have many ways, mr. _Half-boiled_ ," Monokuma mocked with a snicker.

"It's _Hard-boiled,_ you furry freak!"

"An immortal killer bear…" Philip noted, "No wonder you guys need help."

"Anyway…" Monokuma began as he pushed Shotaro aside, "I have something juicy to tell you guys. I put in a star prize for anyone who finds it...as for what it'll be, just head to the AV Room A.S.A.P."

"...why?" Byakuya demanded with a slight frown.

"Just do it before I sic Marmoset on you!" Monokuma snapped, "Oh and fyi, it's not a cute little monkey. It's the name of my anaconda."

"My turn!" Philip declared, kicking Monokuma out the window. "But no really, we should go."

"...He really does have a anaconda, doesn't he?" Hagakure gulped a bit before shaking it off, "I-I mean, It's probably nothing. Probably just a prank."

"Of course. An anaconda can't eat a fully grown male...however some of you are just...small enough." Philip looked at the skinnier and shorter students present, "And even then they are constrictors, not even the strongest of humans can fight off their crushing grip, with every breath you take as your lungs and muscles contract it tightens and tightens...until...something gives." he went on, "So even the strongest of you...can't do much to survive one."

"Stop helping the bear!" Shotaro snapped, slapping Philip upside the head with his hat.

=No let him help! He's just creepy enough to get across what I can't!= Monokuma shouted over the intercom.

"You shut it, Teddy suckspin!"

"Shotaro, please stop antagonizing him…"

"I'll antagonize who I want!"

"I'm starting to like this guy." Mondo grinned.

* * *

A bit later in the AV room, the class of fifteen students were sitting down in front of small tv monitors, a DVD in their hands as Shotaro and Philip stood against the wall.

"...what do you suppose are in those DVDs?" Philip pondered as Naegi and his classmates put the DVDS into the players before putting some headphones on.

"Knowing that psycho bear, most likely not good," Shotaro answered before seeing a majority of the class tense up, "...See? What did I tell ya?"

"Hm…" Philip pulled out his book as he flipped between one page back and forth several times, "Soka...he's threatening them with their loved ones...and etcetera for some…"

"...this...this can't be…" Naegi began before Maizono shot out of her seat, a look of pure fear on her face as she backed against the wall.

"Th...that can't be real...no...no no…" she whispered, trying to deny what she just saw.

"Sayaka!" Shotaro snapped getting her attention, "Calm yourself...you can't trust what that freak tells or shows you. I promise nothing bad will happen." he spoke, put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, "I promise you." he assured once more.

=Oh I can assure that those are real= Shotaro turned to see Monokuma's face on the large monitor =So unless you kids find the Gaia Memory, you will receive your reward~=

"So...you just want them to bring a Gaia Memory?" Shotaro sighed out, "It doesn't matter what kind?"

=Actually, it has to be one of two specific ones I hid within the first floor= Monokuma answered =T-Rex and Magma=

"Magma….T-Rex…." Philip mumbled, his eyes dilating as he tuned out everything that happened.

' _Dumb bear gave Philip the Key Words…'_ Shotaro mentally noted, _'He doesn't know about his Library...good.'_

"...then...I just…" Maizono whispered, shaking her hands a bit before she shot out of the room.

"S-Sayaka!" Naegi shouted, quickly taking the headphones off as he chased after her.

"Gah…" Shotaro groaned, "Philip! Watch the others!"

"Hmm..." Philip blinked back to reality, "Who wants to play Clue?"

"...actually…" Shotaro began, looking through the other students before stopping at Asahina, "You."

"Eh? Me?"

"If he suddenly falls asleep, look after him."

"Wait, wh-" Asahina began before Shotaro ran out.

"...wh-what did he mean by 'fall asleep'?" Fujisaki pondered.

"I call dibs on Colonel Mustard." Philip smiled, producing the board game somehow, "Oh I know we'll play the version Shotaro does whenever his lady friends come over, losers each give up an article of clothing to the winner!"

"...I'm out," Mondo spoke.

"Nope," Hifumi immediately shook his head.

"I accept!" Ishimaru declared.

"Sounds interesting...I accept your challenge," Celestia went next.

"On second thought, I am out," Ishimaru retracted.

"Ah…" Philip whined, "Well it's still fun even with just two."

"Why did we get stuck with the weird one?!"

"Actually my name is Philip." he countered with a cocky grin.

"...normally I don't play with plebians, but…" Togami began, adjusting his glasses a bit, "I do enjoy a good mystery at times…"

"Oh good. Mr. Douchebag is playing too."

"Please do not call me/T-Togami-sama that," Togami and Toko frowned.

"Oh goodie…" Philip smiled.

* * *

"Sayaka! Sayaka!" Naegi called out, looking around her Maizono as he ran down the hallways, "Where is she…?"

"Naegi!"

"Huh?" Makoto blinked, stopping for a moment as he turned, seeing Shotaro seeing running towards him, "Shotaro…"

"You two make this hard for me." Shotaro sighed, "We should find her and go back to the AV room. Then you can all tell us what he threatened you with."

"Huh?"

"If we know what he used, he has no more control. You can't just let that thing control you with fear and intimidation." Shotaro explained, "Look, just trust me. All us being united is the best way out of this problem."

"...h-hai. We just need t-" Naegi began before he tensed up, "...what if...no...no she wouldn't."

"Hmm?"

"What if...no she wouldn't have…"

"Naegi!" Shotaro snapped, causing NAegi to jump a bit as he looked at him, "Stop mumbling already and tell me if you have something that can help!"

"...what if...Sayaka left to go find the Gaia Memory?" Naegi answered before his eyes widened further in realization, "...or maybe...Shotaro, you...did say they look like flash drives right?"

"Freaky ones but yes." he nodded before tensing, "...why?"

"Before we split, she...told me she found a weird looking flash drive. We didn't know what it was at the time, but now…"

"Crap baskets…" Shotaro groaned, "Move it!" he snapped running off.

"Sayaka, please don't use it…" Naegi quietly begged as he ran after Shotaro.

* * *

"...this...with this...I…" Maizono whispered as she stood outside, looking down at a rigged Gaia Memory with a T emblem on it, "I...just need to give this to him then hopefully…"

"Sayaka!"

"?!" Maizono tensed as she quickly turned to see Naegi and Shotaro running towards here, "...Makoto-kun...Shotaro…"

"Sayaka...please give me the memory…" Shotaro held his hand out, "Trust me...that thing is dangerous."

"..but...if I don't..he…"

"Sayaka, please. Listen to Shotaro. He…" Naegi began as he stepped forward.

"Don't come near me!" Maizono snapped as she backed away from them, "I...I won't give this up...it...it's the only way…only way I can get everything back..."

"...what do you mean?"

"...my band mates...my band...its…" Sayaka began as she shook, "It's all gone...we were 'disbanded'...and all traces of us are erased…"

"Sayaka!" Shotaro snapped, "That won't help you."

"...But...with this…" Maizono began as she looked at the Memory, a look of despair on her face, "...I can get it back...I...I can free them...and my friends...I...I can give this to him….by killing him…"

"...Sayaka, you're not gonna…" Naegi began in realization as Maizono moved the collar of her school uniform a bit.

"Makoto-kun...I'm sorry...but this...is the only way," Maizono whispered as a tattoo formed around her neck resembling the jack for a flashdrive.

 **=T-REX!=**

"Sayaka, this is your last chance...throw that thing away!" Shotaro snapped, "That thing has taken lives, ruined families, and hurt friends. So if you use it...then you'll stop being you; you'll be another thing that brings sadness to my city! And I can't stand to see you become that..."

"Sayaka, please...don't do this…" Naegi begged.

"...Monokuma already ruined my life...so I'll take his...and free everyone…" Maizono whispered, an empty look on her face.

"?! Sayaka, no!" Naegi and Shotaro exclaimed, about to run up to her before she stabbed the Memory into the tattoo on her neck, making her wince in pain as she hunched over.

Shotaro quickly pulled Naegi's collar and tossed him away as a burst of light flashed. A pair of large eyes glared at Shotaro before a scaly hand punched him away. Naegi blinked as he looked up at…

"Monster...this is what he meant…" he realized with wide eyes.

Standing before him was a large odd monster. It looked like a life sized T-Red Head resting on a pair of legs with arms extending from the sides of its head. It roared loudly as the inside of its jaw revealed a source of light in the very back with Maizono's face forming in it for a moment.

"Gh…" Shotaro hissed in pain as the monster closed its jaw, "So you actually turned it on…" Shotaro groaned, flipping around to his feet.

" **...my...band...kuma...must…"** the monster growled out in a distorted version of Maizono's voice, **"Kill...Monokuma…"**

"...I'm gonna kill that god damn bear…" Shotaro whispered as he reached for something, "Naegi, get to someplace safe."

"Eh….but…"

"Just do as I say god dammit!" Shotaro snapped as Naegi ran behind a tree, "Sayaka...I understand how you feel."

" **How...you left the moment you got...you just always did what you wanted…"**

"Ah...that's true." Shotaro explained, "I hated school...but I found people whom I enjoyed being around. People who accepted all of me...and I lost plenty of things too. A father...a mentor...a boss." he spoke picking his hat up, "So when I tell you I get it...thats all you need to know. But by using that Memory...you've made an enemy of me. As those memories bring nothing but sadness to the town I am entrusted with." he put his hat back on as he pulled out a black and purple flash drive with a purple flame like J symbol, "So...I'll break you free." he spoke, clicking it as he held up a red device in his other hand.

 **=JOKER!=**

"Shotaro...you have a Gaia Memory?" Naegi blinked as Shotaro put the red device to his waist as it formed a silver belt around him.

"Philip." Shotaro whispered.

* * *

"And…" Philip paused mid speech as an exact copy of the belt Shotaro had magically formed around his waist earning the attention of the others.

"...how'd you do that, dude?" Leon asked.

"...Mmm...I was enjoying the game too…" Philip sighed as he pulled out a green Memory with a C on it.

 **=CYCLONE!=**

"Is...is that a Gaia Memory?" Mondo asked.

"Yes and no." Philip smiled, "This...is my soul." he swung his arm across his chest, "Hen…."

* * *

"...shin." Shotaro finished as he held his arm across his chest as wind suddenly began picking up around him until forming a windstorm.

* * *

Philip slotted the memory into his belt as it turned transparent green. Everyone blinked as it vanished. Philip's eyes closed before he began falling backwards.

"H-he fainted!" Toko freaked a bit as Asahina quickly caught Philip before he could fall onto the ground.

"Is...this what he meant by fall asleep?" Asahina whispered.

"Hey...anybody hear that?" Hagakure spoke, earning the others' attention before they all heard the loud winds from outside.

"...the air...it feels tense," Sakura noted, her eyes closed as she crossed her arms, "...a fight is about to happen."

"Fight?!" Ishimaru shouted, "Fighting is not allowed on school grounds!" he declared before running off.

"Oi...I want to see this!" Mondo shouted running out.

"And here I thought this one passing out after shouting Henshin was weird." Byakuya sighed as Asahina lifted Philip onto her back as everyone ran outside.

* * *

Naegi blinked as a green Memory formed in the other half of Shotaro's belt. He pushed it down before inserting his black Memory in. Suddenly, markings formed below his eyes and down to his jaw. The Markings were straight black lines with three spikes along each pointing towards his ears. His eyes began glowing as he pushed the two sides apart forming a W shape with the belt buckle.

 **=CYCLONE! JOKER!=**

Suddenly a green tornado formed around Shotaro and lifted him slightly into the air as black specks formed all around him and began connecting all over his body forming body armor. It was at the time a helmet covered his head that everyone finally made it outside to see what was happening. The new figures feet touched the ground as his armor took color. A silver line bisected hm down the middle, while a W shaped head ornament formed antennas and his eyes shone red. The entire left side of his armor was pitch black with purple markings along his wrists, ankles, shoulder and chest. The Right side was deep green with yellow markings in all the same spots, and a transparent muffler billowing behind his neck.

"Eh…" Naegi blinked looking at the new figure.

"What...is...that?" Byakuya asked.

"Whatever _it_ is, it does not belong on school grounds!" Ishimaru snapped, not sure what to say as to them it looked like two monsters where about to duke it out in the front of the school.

"K...k….k-k-k-k-k…." Hifumi began sputtering, his glasses nearly falling off his face.

"Is...is something, wr-" Fujisaki began.

"KAMEN RIDER!" Hifumi exclaimed in disbelief and excitement.

"Kamen…" Kyoko began.

"Rider?" Mondo finished.

"Yes…" the Kamen Rider spoke in Shotaro's voice, primarily from the black half of the body, "Kamen Rider W(Double)!"

" _The Two in one Rider and Tantei."_ Philip's voice came as the right sides eye flashed with each word.

"...did...did the other guy's voice come out of him?" Hagakure blinked.

"...OH! I think I get the name!" Asahina gasped, "He's two guys in a single body!"

"That's not how bodies work!" Byakuya shouted.

"Hmph." Double scoffed in both voices before turning to the Monster, "Sa Dopant...omae-wa tsumi-wo kazaero!" he pointed with his green hand.

"He's got his own catchphrase too…" Hifumi shuddered in glee, "...must...make a-"

"Yamada, no," most of the class frowned at that.

" **So you can use Memories too?"** the T-Rex Dopant asked, noting Double's means of transformation.

"Yes...however ours are refined," Shotaro explained.

" _You are using a raw deadly source. We are using a refined perfected version with no ill side effects. Yes...this is a harmless variety...but with more power and potential. This is the cure. We will break you free of this curse you put upon yourself, Sayaka Maizano-san."_ Philip added.

"I won't hold it against you Sayaka...these things promise a lot but the cost is not worth it!" Shotaro added. Double began walking forward at that.

" **...I...I had no choice...Monokuma...he...he...he…"** the T-Rex Dopant began before growling out, rearing its head back before giving out a large roar, sending out a massive shockwave towards Double.

"Whoa!" Double grunted, pushed back by the shockwave. "Gh...what a pain...HardBoilder!" he shouted as his bike roared to life automatically and drove over as he jumped on and escaped the shockwaves area of effect.

"He' got a bike too? Huh...looks pretty badass," Monda noted.

"Of course! All Kamen R-" Hifumi began.

"MOVE!" Sakura snapped.

"Huh?" the two blinked before noticing the shockwave crashing into the school wall, causing a part of it to break off as pieces of debris began to fall towards them, "Gh?!"

"Hoo boy!" Hagakure freaked as they scattered from the falling debres, Fujisaki yelping as she fell over.

"Fujisaki!" Asahina gasped.

Fujisaki whimpered as she saw a piece of debris falling towards her, the smallest of the group quickly bracing for it to fall on top of her...only it never came as Sakura shot in front of her and destroyed it with a single punch.

"Dang…." Most of them muttered in shock at seeing that.

"I suggest we get to someplace safe," Sakura advised as she helped Fujisaki up, "This is a battle we should not get caught up in."

"No need to tell us twice!" Leon and Junko exclaimed as they were the first to run back inside.

"Wh-wait for me, dudes!" Hagakure freaked as he followed after them, repeating 'this isn't real' to himself over and over.

Double jumped his bike as he used the rear tire to strike the Dopant making it stumble back in pain. He began driving around as he messed with the buttons on the handle before the bike actually began driving backwards. As it drove past the T-Rex Dopant, the front tire flashed and revealed two gun barrels that began shooting rapidly. Shot after shot began pelting the monster's tough hide causing sparks to rain from each bullet. As the bullets stopped the Dopan gasped in pain before looking up as the HardBoilder drove straight into its well nose and sent it flying away and tumbling across the ground.

"Don't underestimate my HardBoilder." Double smirked in Shotaro's voice mostly.

"What kind of bike is that…?" Naegi awed, seeing the impossible things it could do.

Double jumped off as a gust of green wind lifted him up as he landed an axe kick with his black left leg. The impact caused the Dopant to stumble back in pain. Double spun around as his green leg was covered in wind as he landed a roundhouse to its face making it stumble back. Double reared back his green arm as it began forming a cyclone of green air around itself. He punched and unleashed a burst of wind that knocked the Dopant back and pushed it away with a localized tornado fired from his arm. The Dopant cried in pain, skidding across the ground as Double flicked his wrist around.

"Ikuze, Tyranno girl." Double taunted as the Dopant got back to its feet.

" **Grr...don't…** " the T-Rex Dopant began before roaring out, **"CALL ME THAT!"**

"Hmph." Double scoffed as he rushed forward and jumped over the Dopant as he flew over the monster he pulled out another Memory. A grey memory with a styalized M symbol.

 **=METAL!=**

Double landed as he slotted into the left side of his belt before pushing it back open.

 **=CYCLONE! METAL!=**

The entire left side began glowing as light slid across it and formed new armor. The new Left Half was a metallic grey with silver markings. His back formed a tube shaped device which he quickly grabbed and swung around as two staff ends extended forming a Bo weapon. Double began spinning the Bo staff around as each swing kicked upmore gusts of green wind. Double turned around as soon as the Dopant charged at him. The Kamen Rider swung his staff as he whipped out a green gust that seemed to slash the T-Rex Dopant making it stumble back.

"Sugoi…" Naegi spoke seeing that, "It's as if the wind is his to command…"

"Philip, I need some answers. How should we Memory Break her?" Shotaro demanded.

" _I'm searching, I'm searching. But it seems she has not unlocked her memory's true power yet so we have time."_ Philip answered, _"Oh. I just did the thing, didn't I?"_

Before Shotaro could answer, the Dopant let out another shockwave roar, prompting Double to dodge.

"Philip!"

" _Right right. Focus."_

" **Stop moving!"**

"Like I'm actually gonna make it easy to hit me." Double replied in both voices as he swung his staff down and struck the top of the T-Rex Dopant's head making it stumble back.

The T-Rex Dopant lunged trying to bite him as the Rider sidestepped and smacked his Bo staff into the back of the monsters giant head. Double began spinning his staff forming a green circular wall of wind as he blocked another roar blast fired directly at him.

"Let's see you try and bite into something hot." Double spoke as his right arm held up a light red Memory with an H symbol.

 **=HEAT! METAL!=**

With that, the Right side turned bright red with orange markings in place of the former Yellow. Double lifted his right hand as it was now covered in fire. Double punched the Dopant before swinging his Bo staff and striking the side of its jaw making it stumble back. Double began spinning his staff around before he thrusted it forward and with an explosions of flames sent the T-Rex Dopant flying away and into the fountain in front of the school, which began steaming from the heated Dopant splashing around in the water.

" **Ahh...that hurt…"** the T-Rex Dopant groaned, its sides a bit burnt as it began to crawl out of the fountain

"Philip, let's finish this." Double spoke as he pulled the Metal Memory out of his Driver.

" _Okashi na...I figured it would have unlocked its hidden power by now…"_

"Da hell you talking about?"

" _Well obviously T-Rex was never meant to fight like this; I mean this form is clearly not fit for combat. It's true power is as a life sized T-Rex."_

"Stop talking...stop talking right now!"

" _No, no, listen. This is her first time using the Memory, meaning…"_

"...meaning she wouldn't even know how to use that power…" Shotaro realized as he slotted the Memory into his staff.

 **=METAL MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

Double grabbed the staff by one end as the other was ignited with fire. He planted his feet as the fire began pushing him forward across the ground.

"Gomen Sayaka, but this is gonna sting for a while!" Shotaro shouted.

The T-Rex Dopant looked up to see Double charging right towards it, causing it to tense as it tried to bring its arms up to defend. Double swung his staff in a wide arc and struck the Dopant and sent it flying back while lifting on fire. Double kept moving forward as he spun his staff around as both ends lit up.

"METAL BRANDING!" Double shouted, swinging again as he struck the Dopant again, causing a large explosion upon impact.

"Woah!" Naegi yelped as he and the others shielded themselves from the resulting explosion.

"Kya!" Maizono's voice screamed as she flew out of the dust cloud and into the fountain, the Gaia Memory falling into the ground as it shattered.

"Memory Break complete." Double spoke, swinging his bo staff around before stabbing it into the ground. He then lifted both sides up and removed the memories. His armor fell away and faded into the wind.

"Phwah!" Philip cried out, shooting up as his mind returned to his body, "Hm...was someone giving me CPR?"

"...uh...no…" Asahina replied, sheepishly looking away.

"I got you…" Shotaro sighed, taking his blazer off and wrapping it around Maizono as he lifted her up, "You really should have listened to me when I told you not to use that damn thing...all they do is bring sadness."

"...I...I know..but...what Monokuma did…" Maizono whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Shotaro replied, hugging her, _'I'm gonna enjoy kicking the ass of whoever controls that damn bear…'_

"...is…" Shotaro looked to see Naegi slowly approach him, "Is she gonna be okay?"

"As okay as anyone would be after all the nonsense going on here." Shotaro explained as he fixed his hat, "Makoto…" he addressed him by his first name, "I'll leave watching her to you. I have someone else to worry about...and I'm going to kick his double toned ass."

"Huh?" Naegi blinked at that before shotaro carefully handed Maizono over to him, "...r...right."

"Philip, l-" Shotaro began as he walked over towards his partner.

"YOU!" Ishimaru snapped spooking Shotaro enough to stumble and drop his hat, pushing past the group as he stomped over to Shotaro, "You are in violation of the school rules! You brought destruction to school grounds, and you prompted a fight that nearly endangered the lives here!"

"Actually by my calculations, I knew that most of you here have good intentions and hearts and therefore would step in to save the others. So from the get go I knew the chances of actual danger to be...0." Philip spoke getting his attention, "I knew Sakura-san here would step in at that moment, and had she not I would have. My reaction time is enough to have saved anyone in danger. I just didn't need to waste the brain power."

"...w-well regardless, he…" Ishimaru began.

"Plus, you were the first to run out in an attempt to stop the fight, so ergo, you put yourself and your classmates in danger." Philip went on with a smile.

"...?!" Ishamru tensed up at that revelation, "M...masaka...you are right! How..." he fell to his knees, "How could I do something so foolish!?"

"Oh please...I'm always right." Philip chuckled.

"Mataku…pick yourself up man!" Shotaro grunted, pulling Ishimaru back to his feet, "You did it to protect people didn't you, so don't forget that reason! A man stands by his desire to help others."

"...help...others…"

"Yes. To make sure they follow their example...to do the right thing." Shotaro went on, "My Boss always said 'know when a Tantei's job is done and when it's the police's job'. By that logic my job is done, so I hand it over to the law of this place, you." he muttered, "So if you want to stand for your rules help us solve this case and get everyone home safe."

"...you...you are...you are correct!" Ishimaru declared, tears dripping from his eyes as he held a shaken fist up in determination, "To think I let such wise words pass me by...I will do all I can to make sure no one here uses those Memories for as long as I live!"

"Yosh!" Shotaro cheered, slapping his shoulder, "Now stop crying man…"

"So once again Shotaro shows us how half-boiled he is." Philip smiled, "But that's the part of him I like after all."

"...soka…" Kyoko noted, looking on at Shotaro, _'Kamen Rider...Gaia Memories...what sort of mysteries will those hold…'_

* * *

While all the youths were reconvineind and talking amongst themselves of what course of action to take next. Others were in the middle of their own machinations. Among those was none other then Monokuma as he sat before a large dining table in an extravagant Mansion. Sitting at the opposite end of the table was an elder man with greying hair wearing glasses.

"So...the Kamen Rider has intruded on your little experiment, Monokuma...how tragic." the Old man gave a wheezy laugh as he heard the story from the bear, "Oh I can only imagine the face the real you is making at this moment!"

"Hey, screw you old man! How was I supposed to know that black and green bug was gonna come?!" Monokuma snapped before a depressing aura appeared around him, "And just when I got one of those kids to fall into despair...was really hoping she'd kill someone in the process too…"

"Hahaha...well what did you expect of leaving such plain Memories lying around?" he spoke picking up a wine glass as a servant poured him a drink, "But you know maybe this could work for you as well?" he mused, "See this makes your plots...and my plots...align."

"...explain," Monokuma said, looking up in interest as the depressing aura disappeared.

"Well it seems now some of my plans can be made easier by watching your game go on. So how's this? I will supply you with more Memories...enough to roll around in." he explained, "And in return you keep pushing the Rider...pushing and pushing him to his very limits. Of course this would mean you need to put your game on bigger pauses, but...maybe that too also works. Since...if these kids all have to work together like some kinda Hanna Barbera mystery solving team...imagine how much it'll hurt when one of them...snaps."

"...upu...upupupu…" Monokuma began to laugh at that, his red eye glowing, "Oh I like that...and what I did was just the tip of the iceberg…"

"Oh?"

"Trust me...you'd be surprised how big of an affect despair can have on a person's psyche, whether by trying to hide your own plans…" Monokuma paused, holding a pic of Naegi and Maizono, "Or by backstabbing someone you trust oh so dearly…"

"Hm...you have no idea my dear Monokuma." he smirked taking a sip, "I look forward to this game." he smiled as he turned over to see a cat being pampered by servants, it was a male, blue british shorthair. Its yellow eyes trained on Monokuma the entire time, the bear noticed and swore its eyes where showing desire...as in desire to maul and mangle, "Oh Mick. I haven't seen you so focused since we still had mice…"

"...oh no," Monokuma tensed before ducking under the table and shot back out,decked out in bear themed armor, "Oh you are not using me as a chew toy again, rabid Tom!"

Mick said nothing as his tail wagged around. Monokuma began to sweat at the cats eyes seemed to pierce his soul...if he had one that is. Monokuma eventually gave into the intimidation of the cat and made a run for it. Before he could reach the door, it swung open and flung him across the mansion and into a wall.

"Father, we need to speak!" a woman declared as she walked in, followed by a second much younger girl.

"Saved by...the brats…" Monokuma sighed before looking up at Mick, who walked over to his downed body, "No...no….NO!"

Mick growled as he held a paw up with his claws extending notably. The girls and their father ignored the sounds of rending metal and cries of pain. Not long after, Mick rolled Monokuma's head back and under the table.

"Oh good...the business partner was here." the elder woman sighed.

"Why do we let him in here again?" the younger girl asked.

"Because he acts as Mick's chew toy." their father explained, moving the table cloth to show Mick chewing on one of Monokuma's ears before getting tired and swatting the head away...and on to a pile of older Monokuma heads, "Ah but he sure gets tired of his kills easily."

"Right…" the elder woman sighed, "Anyway Father this is important."

"When is it not Saeko...oh don't tell me...you had to eliminate another of my dealers because he was a poor boyfriend?" he sighed, "What's that, ten this year...and I thought you were on a roll with this one...six months no death."

"On the contrary...we're getting married." she bluntly spoke, making her father do a spit take as Mick growled in shock along with him.

"I tried to tell her now was not the time." The younger girl sighed.

"Oh ho~! So she finally found someone as insane as her!" Monokuma declared as he shot down from the curtains, not a single scratch on him, "Who is it? Oh is it th-"

"I forget you have so many of these things." Saeko spoke, grabbing it and pulling on Monokuma's cheeks, "Is this another explosion model…?" she bothered. "I bet we could sell actual plushies of this for some extra income."

"It seems too creepy." the younger girl spoke, "Maybe a cute bunny."

"Screw that!" Monokuma flailed his arms and legs, "And don't just ignore me lady!"

"Maybe if you came in person...but for now Mick." she tossed Monokuma to the ground as Mick climbed up to the table and crouched down ready to pounce,.Monokuma panicked, seeing him lick his tongue out as he glared down.

"...oh not again!" Monokuma freaked as he bolted out of there.

"Here Mick," the younger girl put a golden buckle device on the cats back before pulling out a Gaia Memory.

Monokuma looked back as the shadow of Mick changed as it stood up at human height and figure but roared like a tiger. The shadow blurred away, making the robotic bear panic before turning around to the taller imposing figure behind him, growling down at him. Two large fangs extended from their mouth as they lunged down with a bite.

"WAIT!" Monokuma exclaimed, making the shadowed figure stop for a moment as he pulled a pair of glasses out, "You wouldn't hit a bear with glasses, would ya?"

His response was take the glasses off and smack them upside Monokuma's head.

"Oh….you hit a bear _with_ glasses...that...ok I will admit that's well pl-OH GOD!" at that, the sounds of biting and tearing wars heard before the torn and shredded head of Monokuma rolled down the hall and stopped before everyone. A large fur covered hand with giant claws reached out and pulled the head back. A few moments later, a totally normal Mick walked back out before jumping into his master's lap with a purr of satisfaction.

"Ah...he's all tuckered out." the man cooed, scratching the cats ears earning another purr.

"Okay...this is my last body for the day...is the cat done?!" Monokuma demanded, hanging from a chandelier.

"Yes…" the family nodded.

"God damn you need to tame that wild beast...I mean god damn! I'm more or less a terminator, but he rips through me like god damn butter! Or more aptly Saeko through her ex's," Monokuma complained.

"Well he likes the real you." the younger girl smiled, "But he really likes tearing apart Monokumas."

"Well these things aren't cheap ya know!" Monokuma snapped, "..but in better news, how goes being numero uno on the charts after I put miss Ultimate Pop Idol's band into despair?"

"Hmph...well I still would have done it even if not for you. Unlike you I know how put on a convincing poker face in public." she smirked, "You're too giddy about your own plans you need to hide behind Monokumas."

"Well that would just ruin the surprise," Monokuma countered, "Besides, my little assistant is...oop. Almost spoiled something important there...forget you heard that."

"No." Saeko bluntly stated.

"You are just made of bitch, you know that?" Monokuma replied.

"At least I can get laid."

"Oh-ho!" Monokuma gasped in shock, "That is a low blow lady! Besides...a guy you lay gets laid out a few weeks later!" he clapped to himself, "Well except this guy...who must either be as insane as you….or a freaking god in the sack if you haven't killed him yet."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Saeko smirked.

"Yes...yes I would actually. Do you know how blue balling it is to watch teenagers all day? I'll tell you...high school is not as interesting as you think it be, even with Murder!" Monokuma spoke.

"And like that my appetite has died…" the younger girl shook her head.

"This is why Daddy eats before Monokuma arrives!" their father smiled.

"Anyway father…"

"Ugh...Marriage...the one thing any father hates. Having to accept some loser he never wanted now calling him Father and either sucking up or making me sick with how annoying they are." he rambled as Mick perked up and rolled his eyes in time with his master, "So what loser are you getting hitched to Saeko….and how long do I need to wait before I can-"

"Kirihiko Sudo." She explained.

"My best dealer and enforcer?" he blinked interested, "You want to marry the Museum's sword itself..."

"AKA Mr. Former Ultimate Black Market Dealer?" Monokuma added in interest.

"He's smart, handsome, understands my ambitions….and…"

"No...don't...I don't want to…" the younger girl began.

"Amazing in bed."

"Ah! Now the image is in my head!" she cried in disgust, "Gross gross gross!"

"Well...now I either have to accept a son in law...or kill him…" their father groaned, "Also Daddy needs brain bleach!" he cried along with his youngest daughter. Mick rolled his eyes at his masters polarising shift in moods.

"Gyahahahaha! Oh I so love these evenings with you guys!" Monokuma laughed.

"Meow?" Mick blinked looking over the table at Monokuma.

"...try it furball. I have cat repellent on me, so you can't do jack squat!" Monokuma laughed in victory. Monokuma then blinked as Mick was gone, he looked around before finding him on the second floor with his paw on the chain for the chandelier directly above him, "Well that's just not fair…"

Mick growled out slightly as he pawed the chain a few times, making the giant decoration of metal and glass shake. He then purred as he undid the clasp keeping it suspended. Monokuma slowly looked up then back at Mick whom he swore smirked a cat like smirk of evil.

"..oh you vindictive little…!"

The servants all cringed as the chandelier dropped. The family looked at Mick who sat up proudly, acting like a lion watching out over his territory. At points the family knew Mick was much smarter than any regular cat so they just allowed him to do as he pleased. This was one of those times.

"Damn...you….cat…." Monokuma groaned within the debris before passing out, "Dead."

* * *

"'Day two of the case at Kibogamine…'" Shotaro whispered to himself as he typed down on a typewriter, "'As of yesterday, I encountered two old classmates of mine. Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono, who came to me about a case...involving a Gaia Memory. Philip and I accepted the case, and learned about Naegi and Maizono's classmates...who are a rather colorful bunch. We also encountered the thing behind the sick game they were all pulled into…'" a frown soon grew on Shotaro's face, "'Monokuma…'"

"'A Cybernetic bear who seems to have bodies hidden all over the school. Along with weapons for the intent of murder...and one very cuddly anaconda.'" Philip added on as he seemed to have tamed the dangerous wild serpent.

"I'm not calling the anaconda cuddly!" Shotaro complained.

"Your loss."

"...Moving on…" Shotaro muttered as he resumed typing, "'He even gave them all a motive...find the Gaia Memory at the risk of losing your loved ones. For Maizono's case...it was her band mates. It affected her so much….she used one of the Gaia Memories that manipulative bear hide in the school, T-Rex with the intent of killing Monokuma. Luckily, Philip and I were able to prevent her from losing herself to the darkness of the Memory. Now she just needs to recover from the shock. Naegi should be able to handle that, I mean it's clear he's got a thing for her.'"

"Oh yes. Well given his age, any boy would want to have a pop idol as their girlfriend. A-"

"Philip I swear…" Shotaro began before he was smacked upside the head by a wooden sandal, "Ite!"

"Hmm?" Philip blinked as he was smacked next, "Oh Aki-chan you made it!" he smiled moving the sandal away, "Want to meet my new friend...he's an anaconda!"

"...no thanks," Akiko shuddered as she stepped away from him...before glaring at Shotaro, "And you! Do you have any idea how hard it was to find this place?!"

"I mean...everyone knows where it is. You could just ask directions." Shotaro argued, "It has been pretty quiet though…I mean...WHY are you actually here?!"

"I slipped in amongst the crowd!" Akiko snapped, "Seriously this place is big...you know how long it took me to find you?!"

"Ugh...why…" Shotaro groaned, "So first this place goes back to normal, now your back and trying to make yourself a part of our work…"

"I'm your boss and landlady, so I need to keep an eye on you two to make sure you don't goof off," Akiko frowned.

"First off: I have only one boss!" Shotaro declared, "However, I'll accept your my landlady and therefore have to be intimidated by you…but you will never...ever. Be my boss..."

"You…" Akiko fumed before a scream went off, "?!"

"A girl is in trouble!" Philip declared.

"What's going on?!" Akiko demanded as Shotaro and Philip ran off, "Oi! Get back here!"

"It sounded like it came from the dorms," Shotaro noted as they bolted down the hallway.

"Aki-chan hurry up!" Philip called back, "Our clients need us!"

"Wait...I didn't hear of any of this…"

"No clients no pay!" both of them snapped.

"HURRY!" she exclaimed as she blurred past them.

"...wow...talk ab-"

"HURRY!"

"Yes ma'am!" the two yelped a bit as they ran after her.

* * *

"Come on...open damn it!" Mondo growled as he tried to force a door open.

"Pull harder!" Asahina cheered on.

"Don't you think I'm trying damn it?!"

"I thought you were strong!" Asahina argued, "Are you gonna let a door beat you?!"

"What?! HELL NO!" Mondo snapped as he pulled the door roughly, tearing it right off the handles, "Ha! Proved you wrong!"

"Hora!" Akiko's voice shouted as Mondo was smacked by a green sandal with the Kanji for criminal on it. To everyone's shock, he was knocked over and sent sliding down the hall, "Attacker!" she declared pointing at him.

"VIOLENCE!" Ishimaru exclaimed, pointing right at her, "You…!"

"He did it…" Akiko pointed at the dazed Mondo.

"Hey bro...when did you get here…?" Mondo groaned in a dizzy manner.

"...what a scary little girl," Leon whispered.

"What was that, carrot top!?" she pointed her sandal at him as the lettering somehow changed to read 'Rude'.

"Gh?!"

"Ahem. I hate to interrupt this...interesting argument, but…" Celestia began as she pointed to the opened doorway, "The source of the scream?"

"Damn woman you are fast...what, did you take track in middle school?" Shotaro gasped, catching up to them. Philip riding on his back due to getting tired a few meters back.

"Hello everyone. This is our Landlady who owns our detective agency, Aki-chan." Philip introduced.

"...your landlord is a little girl?" Byakuya raised a brow, "...how pathetic."

"...I'm older than you, Megane!" Akiko snapped, "So how about you drop the tude, and dye your hair back to normal, cause ain't no way I'm believing that's normal! What kind of loser boy does that?!" she snapped at him, "So call me little one more time boy! I dare you! Say it!" she snapped intimidating him into falling over to the ground.

"H-hey! Don't talk to Togami-sama like that, y-" Toko began.

"Grr!" Akiko aimed the sandal at her making her back away.

"Again, source of scream?" Celestia reminded.

"Oh...right…"

"Ahh...it's probably nothing, guys. Maybe it was just a scary movie…" Hagakure stated as he walked in….before walking back out with a pale face, "It wasn't a scary movie…"

"Someone's dead!" Philip bluntly shouted from inside.

"Gh?! D...dead?!" Hifumi exclaimed.

"And Naegi's fainted in here!" Philip added.

"Wait what?" Shotaro blinked in surprise as he rushed in, seeing a passed out Naegi on the ground, "?! Naegi! Oi wh-"

"You may want to look in here," Philip's voice came from the bathroom.

"Wha…" Shotaro ran over before his eyes widened in horror.

Sitting there within the opened shower stall...was the cold, lifeless body of Sayaka Maizono, blood splattered around her as a knife was buried deep in her stomach.

"What's…." Akiko walked in before noticing the dead body, "Watashi Kiitanai!" she panicked.

"Wh-" Asahina began as she and the others followed suit, "?! S...Sayaka…"

"...oh~" Toko whispered as she fainted.

"Oh my g-" Mondo paused as he came to and entered the room. Everyone then flinched as Shotaro slammed his curled up hand on the wall.

"Ghh…" Shotaro groaned as tears formed in his eyes, "Yurusanai...zetai ni...Yurusanai!" he growled, "I'm going to find them, and they will pay for every single one of their sins…"

"Like, calm down. Y-" Junko began.

"No shut up!" Shotaro snapped, making her flinch, "That's my friend's lifeless body in there...your classmate's lifeless body!" he went on, "I promised her it would be fine...and now I'm a liar...so whoever did it...their days are numbered."

"...hmpm. It should be obvious who did it…" Byakuya huffed, making everyone look at him, "The culprit behind her murder of course."

"...what are you implying?" Shotaro frowned.

"He's saying as of right now…" Kyoko spoke up, carefully examining the area, "Everyone in this room is a suspect."

"I plead the fifth!" Akiko snapped.

"...h-h-hold on. Maybe it was Monokuma. He…" Hagakure began.

"I...I don't think so," Fujisaki interrupted, "H-he stated that he's not allowed to participate in the game himself unless someone breaks the rules…"

"..." Shotaro took a deep breath of air as he unclipped his fedora from his belt and put it back on, "Everyone but Philip leave."

"What? B…" Asahina began.

"We best do what he says…" Kyoko spoke as she walked past them, "They need to examine the crime scene...for now, we should attend to Naegi."

"...r-right," Asahina nodded.

"I got him…" Mondo whispered as he picked up the unconscious Naegi as everyone left.

"How could I let this happen on school ground…" Ishimaru whispered as one by one, all but shotaro and Philip left the room.

"Philip…" Shotaro began turning to his partner, "Begin the investigation." he ordered with a scowl on his face.

"..." Philip took out his book with a faint smile, "Let's begin Shotaro." he said as the pages began flipping by themselves.

* * *

"Watashi kiitenai….watashi kiitenai…." Akiko muttered as she rocked back and forth in a fetal position after what she just saw.

"Poor girl...it must've been her first time seeing a dead body…" Celestia noted as the group stood within the school gym.

"Well I would like to…" Byakuya began before Akiko's sandal smacked into his face with 'Shut Up!' written in english on it.

"Dude...I think it's best you stay quiet," Mondo muttered, "Seriously stay quiet. Those things actually hurt like hell…"

"It's just a sandal…" Asahina spoke, "Besides, maybe being mad at him will help her get over the shock." she offered.

"...fair point."

"Don't j-" Byakuya began before they heard Naegi groaning.

"Ahh...wh-what happened?" Naegi whispered as he regained consciousness...before his eyes widened as he looked around, "S-Sayaka! Is she…"

"Apologies, but...she no longer walks amongst us," Sakura answered.

"?!...no...she...she can't be dead!" Naegi argued, shooting up before Mondo stopped him, "L-let go!"

"What good is it gonna do?! We all saw it!"

"Demo…" he began before Akiko slapped him upside the head with another Sandal.

"Stop arguing!" she cried, "You're better off staying here!"

"Yes...whoever you are…" he whimpered, holding the bump on the back of his head.

"You're back to normal?" Byakuya blinked.

"Well as bad as that was, he and Shotaro saw their friend die...they are worse off than me, so I can't let him go back and suffer." Akiko explained, "As the owner of Narumi detective agency, this makes him my client. So I need to make sure he's okay." she argued, "And I told you to stop talking fake blond!"

"I…"

"She's right. It won't do us any good if we argue," Kyoko spoke up, "In any case, we should let the professionals handle the situation for now."

"...b-but...who really did kill Sayaka?" Fujisaki asked.

"That's for the detectives to figure out." Akiko bluntly said.

"...it had to be Monokuma. He…" Naegi began with a frown.

"I would never do that!" Monokuma exclaimed as he popped up from a hatch in the middle of the room.

"AHH! DEMON BEAR!" Akiko freaked as she grabbed and tossed Byakuya at him.

"D-don't toss me!" Byakuya snapped.

"Who tosses people?!" Monokuma snapped as he pushed Byakuya off him, "Anyway, I didn't kill her. Unless she broke a rule, I am not permitted to kill her."

"What you talking about Teddy?!" Akiko demanded before anyone could speak up.

"Who the hell is this?!" Monokuma demanded.

"Akiko Narumi, I am the Ultimate Landlady!" she declared.

"Alright, I'll buy that…" Monokuma nodded.

"Good. Th-"

"So welcome to the Killing Game!"

"NANI?!" she shouted, "Watashi kiitenai!"

"Yup! And as for who possibly killed Sayaka Maizono…" Monokuma paused as he pointed to everyone within the gym, "It was one of you~! Which means..."

"...which means what exactly?" Celestia asked.

"Which means we can hold a Class Trial!" Monokuma beamed.

"You know who did it," Akiko accused.

"I do, but that's for you all to decide," Monokuma countered, "Anyway, here's how it works. You all go over evidence you found at the crime scene and any possible areas related to it, and you discuss who the killer is. If you do, you all go free and the Blackened-the supposed killer- gets punished. If you can't...I'll ice you all except the killer!"

"I...ice?! Y...you mean...kill?" Hagakure and Hifumi gulped.

"You got it chubs and string bean!" Monokuma laughed, making them all tense.

"...y-you're freakin' insane, you know that?!" Junko snapped at him, earning the bear's attention, "A Class Trial? What the hell is that?! I don't want anything to do with it!"

"Wait. He said break the rules…" Akiko mumbled, getting mostly everyone's attention, "So...doesn't that mean not doing this is breaking the rules so then he can hurt you?" she went on as everyone, even Monokuma blinked, "He's more or less enticing you to break the rules to make an example of you, and you're kinda falling for it."

"...not unless we beat him first!" Junko argued.

"Beat me? Upupu...like y-" Monokuma began before Junko stomped on him.

"Like hell we're following your damn rules!"

"Attacking the headmaster...penalty! Assist me, oh sacred spear Gungir!" Monokuma declared.

"Sacred wh-" Junko began before one by one, spears began to impale her, "?!" she slowly looked down, a look in shock and disbelief on her paling face, "Wh….what? Th...this...this wasn't supposed to…Wh...why…?"

"Ah!" Akiko cried out, seeing that happen as Junko fell to the floor.

"...oh not again…" Toko whispered as she fainted once more.

"Th...this can't be real…" Leon whispered.

"H...how cruel…" Asahina said as she and Fujisaki shook.

"And this…" Monokuma began as he stood up, "Is what happens when you defy me."

"...you...you…!" Naegi began.

"Hey. She violated the rules, so I had to punish her for it. Oh and I don't get a Class Trial since I'm the headmaster," Monokuma argued, "Anyway, I got something for ya. The Monokuma File!"

"Monokuma wh-" Ishimaru began before Monokuma tossed out some touchpads to the group.

"It doesn't have much now, but it does contain everything you need to know about Sayaka. How she died, when she died, where she died, all that good stuff!"

"Why am I being dragged into this?!" Akiko exclaimed.

"Hey. You called yourself an Ultimate, so you pretty much sealed your own fate, sandal girl," Monokuma shrugged before hopping out, "Bearwell~!"

"I really hate that damn bear…" Mondo growled.

"Watashi Kiitenai!" Akiko shouted.

"Buddha, God, Mother Earth, Zeus, Neptune, help me!" Hagakure prayed to the heavens, "I don't care who did it, just get me out of here~!"

"H...hold on. Maybe if we read the file, we can find out who possibly…" Naegi began.

"I'm already looking at it…" Byakuya spoke up, giving Naegi a cold glare, "It said she died in the middle of the night...in your room."

"...wait...a-are you assuming…"

"As of right now, the evidence shows you possibly did it...of course..." Byakuya paused as he glared at Akiko next, "There's also her, whom none of us met until today."

"...Really?" Akiko asked, a frwn grwing on her face as she grabbed him by his collar, "I don't know that girl, and I don't know anyone else! But you better shut up…are you a detective?!" she asked him, "Well are you?!"

"N-No…"

"So then shut up and let real detectives do their job, so go work your shaft in the corner rich boy!" she shouted, pushing him away, "Anybody else got some stupid accusations to throw?!"she snapped at them as they all shook their heads, "Okay! So...let's wait for Shotaro and Philip...or do you want me to smack you like I did Banchou over here?!" she pointed at Mondo.

"?!" everyone-minus Kyoko and Sakura- tensed as they quickly shook their heads, holding their hands up in defense.

"I thought so…" she crossed her arms, "Also if I hear one of you accuse this poor little boy…"

"Actually I'm the same age as Shotaro…" Naegi pointed out.

"I'll hit you even worse than I did Senior Pompadour." she glared, taking out two sandals.

"Sh-she's got two!" Hagakura freaked.

"I am the Ultimate Landlady! I am the master of keeping knuckleheads in line! So now you're my knuckleheads...and rich boy is my bitch!" she snapped, seeming to lose herself in her current state of power and leadership.

"Ouch...that has to hurt the pride…" Mondo muttered.

' _H...how humiliating…'_ Byakuya thought as he glared a bit at Akiko.

* * *

"Anything, Philip?" Shotaro asked, carefully examining Maizno's lifeless body.

"Several things to note." Philip answered, "The carpet has burn marks, the doorknob to the bathroom has been melted, furthermore upon closer inspection via camera, the wounds were cauterized shortly after…" he explained, "However that only happened after she entered the bathroom. Seems she was going to have Makoto-kun take the fall and try to get out…"

"...damn it…" Shotaro groaned before noticing something behind her, "Numbers?" he pondered, taking a picture, "Philip, try looking up 'u037'."

"...hmm...nothing."

"...then why are there…" Shotaro began before noticing the bit of blood on Sayaka's thumb, "...wait…Philip, try flipping 'u037' upside down and reverse it."

"Hmm?" Philip turned his book upside down, "Oh!" he realized, "Well that makes much more sense."

"Soka...in the end, Sayaka was able to leave an important clue…" Shotaro whispered.

"Perhaps she felt guilty about trying to frame Makoto-kun and wanted to make sure he came out innocent," Philip offered.

"I suppose so…" Shotaro smiled sadly, "Philip, lookup Keyword...Magma."

"The other Memory?" Philip blinked, "It should be sufficient time for the info to update." he smiled in realization.

"Good."

* * *

"...Man this is bogus," Leon muttered as he leaned against the wall, "It should be obvious Naegi killed her."

"And what proof do you have of that?" Kyoko asked in her counter.

"Well...she was found dead in his room, and you all saw how messed up it was."

"But...what about those burn marks we saw?" Asahina asked, earning everyone's attention, "...wait. No one saw those?"

"I did...and it could only mean one thing," Sakura noted as she frowned, "Someone found the other Gaia Memory….the one labeled 'Magma'."

"?!" the others tensed as they all looked at one another in worry...and suspicion.

"Gaia Memory?" Akiko blinked confused.

"Also proof she did nothing...she doesn't even know what a memory is." Kyoko pointed out, "Meaning two things here, that she's more or less innocent in every sense."

"I am." Akiko nodded.

"And the real culprit has the second memory." Kyoko finished, "I'm sure by now Shotaro and Philip have also discovered this to be true."

* * *

"Philip, this is the incinerator…" Shotaro pointed out.

"Yes but the evidence is here." Philip spoke, picking up a portion of sleeve covered in blood before he poked at a broken crystal ball.

"I don't get it. If he has Magma, why come down here?"

"To…" he took out a pair of metal salad tongs before digging around in the ashes of the incinerator and pulled out a Gaia Memory with a fiery M on it, "Stupidly dispose of this,"

"They thought it melt like a real flash drive, didn't they?" Shotaro sighed.

"Yep."

"...but how would have tossed it in here if the gate was closed?" Shotaro pondered.

"True. It would seem impossible...unless you're good at a certain sport…"

"And like that, the clues point out who we need." Shotaro spoke, pushing his fedora up, "Come on, Philip. Let's go find the others."

"Hai."

* * *

"...s...so what? Who'd be stupid enough to use one of those things anyway?!" Leon snapped at the group, "You saw what happened to Maizono when she used one!"

"Yeah it twisted and warped her mind." Naegi recalled, "She was really shaken up…"

"But Shotaro made it clear that some people can overcome the Memory and use them freely." Kyoko added, "So it stands to reason anyone with a strong enough will could use it and then discard or hide it."

"Hide it? So someone else could use it?!" Leon argued, "Who'd be stupid to hide something like that?!"

"Y-you're acting really d-defensive, Kuwata-san," Fujisaki noted.

"...yeah. What's up with that?" Monda asked with a frown, "What are you hiding, man?"

"?! H...hiding what?" Leon argued

"Your response…'So someone else could use it.' That seems oddly specific for this situation." Kyoko pointed out, "You make it seem like whoever had it wouldn't want someone else to take it from them…"

"?!"

"Leon...what is wrong?...Do not tell us you used it...did you?" Ishimaru asked with his own frown.

"What?! I...I didn't!"

"Then why are you acting so freaked out man?" Mondo asked, "You've been blaming Naegi all day since the bear told us about the trial."

"Say one word…" Akiko growled at Byakuya, aiming her sandal at him.

"...I was going to agree with them," Byakuya frowned at her, "Because they are correct. He has been acting defensive, and been been stating Makoto Naegi is the culprit…"

"You can agree but don't act like you never thought it." Akiko muttered.

"Grr…"

"S...seriously! Why's everyone ganging up on me?!" Leon snapped as everyone looked at him, "Like hell I'd use some stupid drug to kill someone! We were all asleep when Sayaka was killed!"

"How can we be sure? If everyone was asleep, how would we all know if you didn't or not?" Akiko pointed out, "Your argument defeats itself."

"Seriously you better shut up…!" Leon growled as he glared at her, "Look..I want to get out of here as much as you guys. I still need to make my band and get as far away from baseball as possible."

"But...aren't you the Ultimate Baseball Star?" Asahina pointed out.

"Yeah but I HATE Baseball!" Leon argued, "I only did it to get in here and pick up chicks!"

"...seriously dude?" Mondo deadpanned with a sweatdrop, "That…"

"Th-that's sad…" Toko muttered.

"You don't sound honest about that." Akiko spoke, getting their attention.

"What do you mean not honest about it?!" Leon snapped.

"I mean if that was true, why do you keep trying to change who you are?" she asked, "You want to change for someone."

"?!" Leon tensed at that, "...I….have no idea what you mean."

"Everyone keeps saying you're some pro at Baseball who puts adults to shame." Akiko continued, "You should be proud of a talent like that, but instead you want to distance yourself from it. Men only do that for one reason, one of the stupidest reasons ever." she went on, "But it's also the sweetest reason...you love someone."

"?! L...love…?" Leon whispered, "...okay, you're starting to pry way too much, little girl."

"Shotaro told me it seems all of you seem to have gaps in your memory." she went on, "I think the reason you want to become some rockstar, is because you found one girl worth changing for. Why else would you get so angry over being labeled the Ultimate Baseball Star all the time?"

"Are we sure you're not a detective?" Kyoko asked.

"No, but my father was." Akiko replied, "I guess he gave me something besides control over those two knuckleheads. He's the one I know for sure does stupid stuff for the women he loves."

"..."

"So am I hitting the right marks, or no?"

"...Th-there was this girl I met in a salon one time," Leon admitted.

"Hmm?"

"She...I didn't know what to say or do around her. She..she was freakin' gorgeous, someone who'd be out of my league...like the type who HATES sports players. She even told me she'd only date Musicians...so I was determined to become a musician just for her," Leon admitted.

"Wow…" was all most of them could say looking at Akiko.

"So this is the strength of Narumi investigations…" Kyoko spoke just staring at her.

"...so wait. The person who Monokuma threatened you with..was it that girl you liked?" Naegi asked.

"What?! No! It was my manager, Kanon. We're childhood friends, and she's been supporting me ever since!" Leon snapped.

"He's a knucklehead…" Akiko sighed to herself.

"So the tone changed this much…" Kyoko noted.

"Seems we missed a lot." Shotaro spoke as he and Philip walked over. Shotaro wearing a new white fedora.

"It seems everyone has united while we were gone," Philip smiled as he played with a lock of his green hair, "Aki-chan, did we miss the feel good moment?" he smiled.

"..."

"Right right serious time." he mused, "Sorry...but we'll have to destroy the mood." he stated as his tone became more serious as his voice notably deepened.

"Eh?"

"We found out who killed Sayaka Maizono," Shotaro stated tilting his hat down to hide his eyes.

"Sadly...it was simple even for us." Philip added, "Normally we need more time to gather evidence, look up information. And typically we don't have the culprit so easily in front of us."

"That's fine," Kyoko spoke, earning the two's attention, "We more or less found out who did it already."

"You did? ...who?" Shotaro asked, blinking a bit in surprise.

"Tell him, Naegi."

"...Well given how he was acting and his behavioral pattern..and figuring some things out...it was Leon," Naegi answered.

"Gh?!" Leon tensed, "Seriously, I…"

"The door to my bathroom stuck and couldn't open from the outside," Naegi argued, "So either you used the toolkit from your room...or…"

"You used the Magma Memory," Kyoko finished.

"But I said…"

"You mean this Memory?" Philip held a pair of tongs up with the memory clutched between it, "We found it in the incinerator room, along with this blood stained sleeve, and this broken crystal ball." he listed holding up two bags of evidence, "Yasuhiro-san, I believe this is one of yours."

"My crystal ball?! That's what…" Hagakure began before slumping, "Oh man...I paid three hundred million yen for that thing…"

"This sleeve slipped out of the incinerator with fabric matching it found all around the Magma Memory in the hopes the incinerator melted it." Philip went on.

"Me and Philip got in because we picked the lock, but it was perfectly locked before we entered. The only way to get this in there was to both throw the shirt and memory in first, and then turn it on with...the crystal ball." Shotaro explained, "However that distance is too far for anyone to make, unless...they have an inhuman talent for one thing."

"B...as in Baseball." Philip smiled, "To have fractured this crystal, it would have to be thrown at the metal wall and then dropped to the concrete ground after being tossed at exactly 98.9 miles per hour. A pitch that only a person with a natural talent for baseball can hit, most professional pitchers can toss a ball at 90 miles easy." he added, "Leon's better then normal muscular and natural talent means he could hit that speed easily. In fact, look at his wrist and how he's been flexing it, obviously to make up for the weight of this ball he needed to throw just a little harder."

"How…?"

"I studied all of Baseball and the medical injuries." Philip smiled, "I can tell how your arm is a little tense, and slight abrasions on your hands from holding the Memory tightly in hopes of crushing it yourself."

"?!"

"So in short…" Shotaro began, placing a finger on his fedora as he pointed at Leon, "You are the guilty one, Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star."

"Aw come on! Seriously?!" Monokuma's voice complained as a monitor slid down from the ceiling, his annoyed face on it, "Right before the Class Trial too?! Freaking buzzkills!"

"Shut it Teddy!" Akiko snapped, slapping the minitor with her sandal...causing it to turn to static, "Eh...that worked…"

"...moving on. now Leon…" Shotaro began as he glared at Leon, "It's best to come along quietly…"

"...ahh...ah…" Leon panted, shaking a bit as he looked at everyone.

"Come on man...it's best to admit it…" Mondo sighed.

"...n...no...no way!" Leon snapped as he rushed up to Philip, grabbing the Memory from him as he turned towards everyone, "No way...I ain't getting tossed in jail...I worked too hard to get here...I ain't letting my dream die...I'm not gonna lose my chance with her!"

 **=MAGMA!=**

"..." Shotaro pushed his hat up, "Leon Kuwata...let's count up your sins." he spoke putting his belt on.

"Screw that!" Leon snapped as he pulled his sleeve up, revealing a familiar tattoo.

"?! Leon d-" Naegi began before Leon stabbed the Memory into the tattoo on his arm.

In a burst of heat he was replaced by a Monster. The New Dopant was taller and made of black volcanic stone. A skull like face glared at everyone as solid arching plumes of magma decorated his back. The Dopant roared, releasing a large surge of heat that knocked most everybody back.

"..." Shotaro stood his ground as he kept a grip on his fedora. He popped open his vest and pulled out his Gaia Memory, "Ikuze Philip."

"Hai Shotaro." Philip smiled, holding his memory as the two stood side by side. Philip swung his left arm across his chest as it pointed to the right.

"Let's show him no one makes this city cry." Shotaro swung his right arm across his chest so it pointed to the left.

 **=CYCLONE!=**

 **=JOKER!=**

"Henshin!" they both shouted in perfect unison as Philip slotted his memory first. Once the Cyclone memory appeared in Shotaro's belt he pushed it down and then flipped and inserted his. Shotaro pushed the belt into its W shape as Philip fell back, Akiko and Asahina scrambled to catch him before he hit the ground.

Shotaro's eyes flashed as the same markings as before formed down his eyes. A wall of wind pushed the Magma Dopant back and dispersed his flames leaving him a burning red stone monster. The armor formed and locked into place as Shotaro was replaced by Double.

"Sa...Omae Tsumi Wo ne kazero!"

" **Count them yourselves...and you want me to show my skills as the Ultimate Baseball Star?! Fine…"** the Magma Dopant growled as he formed a flaming ball of magma the size of a baseball in his hand, **"Let's play ball, punk!"**

Double turned his head so his right eye could look at the others. His right hand then pulled out and inserted a Yellow Memory into its slot in the belt.

 **=LUNA! JOKER!=**

Double's right side became yellow with golden markings. He then swung his right arm as it became long and stretchy and like a whip was used to strike the Magma Dopant several times. The Magma Dopant tried to throw his ball of magma only for Double to slap his wrist making him smash it into his face. Double then grabbed him by his face before bringing him over. Double spun around and landed a reverse roundhouse with his left leg that send him flying off and through a window.

"Philip, what have I said about changing memories without telling me?!" Shotaro complained.

" _If I let him throw his magma in here he'd set the entire building on fire and risk all of our classmates lives."_ Philip argued, _"I told them I'd protect them from potential dangers."_

"...still, y-"

" **Don't ignore me assholes!"** the Magma Dopant snapped, creating a bat made of solidified magma as he crashed through the wall and tackled Double.

"You need to chill, Hot head." Double replied, kicking him back before his right leg stretched up and slammed down in an ax kick to his head. The leg returned as Double punched his right fist as it extended and struck Magma's torso. Double then pulled out Cyclone and a new Blue Memory.

 **=CYCLONE! TRIGGER!=**

The Right side returned to green with yellow while the left turned cobalt blue. Double put his right hand across his chest as a blue gun formed on his chest which he took off and aimed. The weapon had two barrels a thin one which was currently pointed forward as a longer blocky barrel pointed down like a handle. Double began shooting as he fired green blasts of wind that hit Magma multiple times making him stumble back.

"..okay. I'm really starting to like this guy," Mondo grinned as they watched the fight from afar.

"What's wrong? What happened to all your heat?" Double asked, shooting more shots that knocked Magma back as his body began cooling, "If you can't take a gentle breeze like this you can't survive in my city." he added as he unleashed a barrage of shots that knocked the Dopant on its rear.

" **No way...I ain't gonna let a scrawny asshat like you beat me!"** the Magma Dopant snapped as he shot up, making another magma ball as he wound up for a pitch, his eyes burning brightly before he threw it with all his might.

 **=CYCLONE! METAL!=**

"Hey batter batter swing!" Double called out, swinging his staff as a gust of wind covered one end and let him bat the magma ball right back at the Dopant, "And it's good!" he declared in both voices. The Dopant blinked as his own attack struck him and pushed him back.

"You're out!" Asahina called out, making everyone look at her, "...what? Leon caught it, so it's an out."

"Philip strategy." Shotaro demanded.

" _It seems Cyclone is the best fit against him here. I suggest we keep swapping up Cyclone combos to overwhelm him."_

"You got it, Aibou!" Shotaro chuckled.

Double ran over and swung his staff striking the Dopant multiple times as wind was whipped up with every swing. He spun around and struck his face making him stumble back. Double thrust the bo staff forward and struck his chest making him slide back again. Double spun around the staff before swinging upward making him stumble and fall back. As the Magma Dopant pushed himself back up Double returned to Cyclone Trigger as he began shooting him with blast after blast of green wind.

" **How...how are you so damn strong?"** Magma demanded, **"I have the power of magma itself...why...why can't I overcome you?"**

"It's simple." Double spoke, slotting his next Memory.

 **=CYCLONE! JOKER!=**

"We are the two in one Kamen Rider and Tantei." He spoke in both voices as his eyes both lit up, "We are the force of Futo, those who make our city cry will be taken down. Those who bring sadness to its people are our enemies. We are the protector from within the shadows, we don't care for fame or power." he went on as the wind began picking up again as the windmills and pinwheels of the city began going at full speed, "The winds of Futo guide us to protect. That is...the Kamen Rider." he spoke, pulling Joker out of the belt, "So...have you finished counting your sins?" he asked inserting the Memory into a slot on his right hip.

" **Grr…"**

"...then reap what you sow…" he spoke as a green tornado formed around him and lifted him up into the air. He then slapped the device on his hip.

 **=JOKER MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

"Joker Extreme!" Double shouted, aiming his legs forward as he shot forward. His body then split along the silver line of his body. The two halves shot forward as the Joker half struck first while its foot was covered in purple energy, the Cyclone half hit last while covered in a veil of green wind. Both legs hitting caused a huge explosion which was blown away as Double landed on the ground. The Magma memory flew into the air before breaking.

As the smoke cleared, Leon groaned as he struggled to get up, bits of his clothes burnt.

"..." Double walked over to Leon, who looked up at him, the Riders eyes still glowing bright red as he glared down at him. "..." he shook his head as the glow faded and he began walking away.

"Ahh...damn it…" Leon groaned as he punched the ground, "Why...why couldn't I…"

"Because you chose the coward's way out…"

"What?!" he asked looking up.

"You could've stopped when Sayaka tried to attack you...and yet you killed her anyways…" Double stated, "You chose to continue. You chose to attack her. Your heart has blackened and already lost who you use to be. When you take a life...you can never go back to the person you once were."

"But...I...I…" Leon began before a collar wrapped around his neck, "?!"

"Welp, you got caught, Mr. Blackened," Monokuma's voice spoke as he hopped up in front of him, "And you know what that means~"

"?!"

"Was gonna show it off during the Trial, but someone had to ruin the suspense!" Monokuma snapped at Double, "So I might as well show it here...a very special punishment befitting the Ultimate Baseball Star, Leon Kuwata!"

"...y...you can't be serious…" Leon whispered, a look of fear in his eyes as he tried to get the collar off, "No...no!"

"Let's give it everything we got! It's...Punishment Time~!" Monokuma declared.

"No...NO!" Leon screamed as he was dragged off before being pinned against the wall, metal bindings popping out as they held him in place. As he struggled to get out, he paled when something popped out of the ground...a machine used to throw baseballs inside a batting cage, "...oh you gotta be shitting me."

"I got news for you, buddy…" Monokuma began as he pulled out a metal baseball bat, "Batter up! It's time for the 1000 Blows!"

Leon tensed before grunting when a baseball hit him...followed by another..and another..and soon enough, he was rapidly pelted by an endless stream of baseballs, the machine moving about as it fired at him while Monokuma rapidly smacked the baseballs back at him.

"Wh...what is this?" Naegi whispered with wide eyes of horror.

"Why are we standing here and watching this…?" Asahina added.

"Because it's entertaining!" Monokuma laughed as Leon gave out one last scream as he was pelted by the few hundred remaining baseballs.

Soon the machine stopped, endless amounts of baseballs covering the floor, caked in Leon's blood as his cold, lifeless body hung on the wall, his eyes closed as blood dropped from every part of his body.

* * *

"Well I can't watch baseball anymore…" the youngest daughter deadpanned.

"I need to go find my fiance…" Saeko smiled leaving.

"Oh gross! You freakin' sadist!"

"Mick still wants to hurt Monokuma. Look at him cutely pawing at the TV screen!" the father of the family laughed as their cat kept swiping at Monokuma on the screen.

* * *

"Ohh~! That was such an exturemuly invigorating punishment!" Monokuma shivered in delight as Naegi and his classmates looked on in horror, "Upupupupupu! What do ya have to say to that, Double bug boy?!"

"..." Double said nothing as he slowly turned around before letting his armor fade away.

Shotaro fixed his fedora as he walked over. He took his hat off and put it to his chest out of respect. "Leon...rest." was all he said before walking away with Philip.

"Oi...is...is that all you have to say?!" Monokuma demanded, "Where's the disgusts, the anger!? Why aren't you reacting like your suppose to?!"

"People die, dwelling on it...does me no good." Shotaro spoke, "A real man only sheds tears when he loses someone considered family. Other then that...he uses it to fuel him forward."

"Seriously?!"

"I told you...Ultimate Hard-Boiled."

"At least when it matters most." Philip smiled, "Better luck next time, Kon."

"That's not even a bear!" Monokuma snapped.

"Deal with it…" Shotaro countered as he walked past the others, "Come on...Let's pay respects for the dead elsewhere…"

"Agreed." Kyoko nodded, the first to follow them.

Soon one by one, the others began to follow them, Naegi giving Monokuma one last glare.

"...we won't give up...no matter how much despair you throw at us...we'll push on with hope…" was all Naegi said as he walked away.

"..I'd like to see you try…" Monokuma growled out, his red eye glowing fiercely.

* * *

"'Ending of the case at Kibogamine. Today...my friend Sayaka Maizono was murdered...and it was because of one Leon Kuwata. The darkness in his heart won out over the light. Boss use to say that all men have two wolves that represent the good and the bad of our soul. Both constantly battle for dominance, but the only way one can win...is if you feed it. I guess we know which one Leon fed.'" he paused, "'Along with them, fellow student Junko Enoshima died due to that damn robotic bear. Whoever is behind that toy...I'm going to take them down, soon. I am certain they are hiding somewhere in this school and I will sniff them out. Cause I'm counting their sins, and so far three lives are on them.'"

"Hey…" Shotaro looked up to see Akiko looking at him.

"What? Going to berate me again?" Shotaro muttered as he looked back down at his typewriter.

"...that bear...you see him next time...End him."

"Hmm?" he blinked, looking back up at her, "I'll try, but he has so many damn bodies." he smiled, "I'm going after the person behind the bear. They're gonna pay."

"Then I'll wait till you take em down." Akiko smiled.

"You bet...Chief." Shotaro smirked.

"Okashi…" Philip mumbled as Akiko opened the closed door to reveal he turned it into a miniature room, "No matter how many times I read about Junko-san...something adds up wrong. This has never happened before." he explained falling out and onto the ground, "It's as if...she doesn't match her book."

"Eh?" the two blinked at that.

"But...that was Junko...wasn't it?" Akiko asked.

"No. In fact...I got an entirely different name...that I managed to get oddly…"

"...what was the name?"

"...Murkuro Ikusaba."

"Murkuro Ikusaba?" Shotaro blinked.

* * *

A figured hummed, moving around the currently empty morgue of the Futo Police Department. They found the right table before groaning.

"Oh come on...they were fake…" the figure sighed, looking down on the table reading Junko, "Are you mad...ugh...I couldn't let you hang around there with that ultimate look up nerd...he'd find you out in no time."

"...I still did not appreciate you used me as a scapegoat," Junko whispered as her eyes opened, sitting up as she took her...hair off?

"Well if they hadn't found the absolute worst people, then none of this would have to be a thing. Besides...I can't defend myself if that double toned freak broke his way up to my playroom." the figure groaned, "I mean...he's been fighting Dopants for months, even if I used a Memory-which lets face it not without a Driver-, I'd stand little chance of stopping them. Come on. I need you to adapt here, Sis. I mean...you are the Ultimate Soldier..." a devilish smile soon grew on their face, "And one half of the Ultimate Despair sisters."

"...noted," 'Junko' answered as she let the wig fall, revealing that she had short raven-colored hair.

"And get out of my clothes already...we're twins, but I'm not a fan of the identical gimmick."

"I would, but you destroyed my spare set of clothes for emergencies," 'Junko' countered.

"Alright alright fine. I'll accept this is my fault for suddenly having an ingenious idea." the other sighed, "But for now let's book it. The Museum Limo is parked outside and the Masquerade driver isn't exactly subtle. Now let's book it, Mukuro."

"...of course…" she nodded as she got off the table, looking right at Junko...the real Junko, "Sister."

* * *

 _SZ: And with that...case one is done with._

 _Z0: Woohoo! Oh the work we put into this one._

 _SZ: Oh yeah...seriously, why didn't we think of this idea before?!_

 _Z0: Cause it hasn't been that long since I binged Danganronpa and learned everything about it. Also life...life sucks._

 _SZ: Agreed...and I'll be getting a job soon...but other than that, I thank one NicoB for getting me into Danganronpa. It's a really good mystery series! Plus NicoB's playthroughs of the games just makes them all the more entertaining._

 _Z0: Yeah it's one of those shows that is really good to watch as its own. But also lends itself to a lot of comedy and parody in between intense moments. Heck the english dub of the anime plays and sounds like an online Abridged show._

 _SZ: Oh yeah...which funny enough there is an Abridged version of the first game's anime adaptation...which stopped after the Third Trial._

 _Z0: I like that one...but regardless let us continue with the wrap up. As you notice we rushed through the first case here, but...to be fair Shotaro and Philip deal with crazy cases and have gadgets, and skills for days. So they came fully prepared unlike the other students._

 _SZ: Oh so true...they are the ultimate detective team afterall. Anyway...preview time before we end things off._

 _Z0: And we kept someone alive and revealed someone else sooner, but in the same vain, we need to do our own story after all._

 _SZ: Oh so true...ahem. Anyway again, before we end things off..preview time!_

* * *

 **Jikai Danganronpa W Trigger!**

Shotaro: Another case while I'm on a case...I suppose the pay is worth it. Besides a bodyguard seems easy enough.

Philip: A mysterious Dopant gunmen.

Naegi: Why are we involved in this?!

Philip: Well taking you on as assistants makes this easier to watch out for you.

Shotaro: It's not easy being a Kamen Rider in this city.

Little girl: Papa!

Double: Eh...me...no wait! It's not like that!

 **Second Case: Shoujo...A/The Lie of a Father?**

Double: This really is not my kinda case…


	2. Case 2

_SZ: Hoo boy...still feeling hyped after writing the first chapter…_

 _Z0: Same!_

 _SZ: Hoo yeah! So let us do this! Let's do chapter 2!...but first, we don't own anything except our OCs._

 _Z0: We broke! So let's get to writing!_

 _-line break-_

* * *

Kibogamine, the school famous for taking the Ultimate students and helping mold their talents to make them figures of importance in the world. Sadly, the once famous school of hope has been turned into a dark and twisted place where a dangerous Murder game is taking place. Being manipulated by Monokuma, a robotic bear who has turned the school into a death trap, the students reach out for help. Their help comes in the form of Futo city's legendary protector, the Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Double!

Although, currently, said Rider might be the one in need of some help….

"Gh…" Shotaro groaned, somehow roped into a Poker game with the lives of his friends on the line with the owner of Futo's underground gambling ring. It should also be noted that due to other incidents, a good deal of half his 'Classmates' had their souls turned into Poker chips/Coins. It was all Akiko's fault.

"Was not!"

"Aki-chan, stop shouting at the sky," Philip complained.

" **What's wrong? Not getting cold feet...are we?"** The person opposite Shotaro asked, a Dopant with an all gold body with a large almost literal pot belly jingling with coins.

"No way…" he muttered, _'Wah...this hand is terrible...it's total garbage!'_ he mentally panicked.

"Oh man...he's gonna lose…" Hagakure whispered before he was smacked upside the head by Akiko's wooden sandal.

"You don't get to speak, Mr. 'high in debt'!" Akiko hissed at him.

"I would like to point out that we were barely in the hole before our dear friend upped the ante…" Philip pointed out to those who came here with Shotaro and therefore had no clue what happened earlier.

"I thought it was a sure thing!"

"No...no, it was not with your 30% accuracy on correct predictions."

"We were doing fine with Philip using science to predict the roulette…" Akiko cried.

"And he's on his last chip now..." Naegi whispered, "There has to be something…"

"...Perhaps there is," Celestia spoke, earning their attention, "He did say a substitute was allowed should he be on his last chip…"

"And you are the Ultimate Gambler…" Kyoko pointed out.

"Save us!" Akiko cried, hugging Celestia's leg.

"...It'll be simple enough," Celestia simply answered, lightly pushing Akiko off her leg as she approached the table, "Shotaro, I would like to 'tag in' if you will for this round."

"Eh?" he blinked before being dragged off.

" **Heh. What can you do? I'm only one mere victory away…"** the Dopant chuckled in victory as Celestia took Shotaro's place.

"True, but how's about a wager?" Celestia offered, catching the Dopant's attention, "All in...everything you have won this night in the pile, and the souls of those you captured should I win. Should you win...Kibogamine is yours."

"Eh?!" Everyone blinked. Elsewhere, Monokuma had a sudden urge to hurt somebody.

" **...Hmm….my own school….fine. You are on,"** the Dopant 'grinned' as he pushed his pile onto the table.

"Good. Then best of luck," Celestia merely smiled, pushing her single chip into the pile.

"The heck's going on?!" Shotaro hissed to the others.

"Think...what is her ultimate talent?" Kyoko whispered to him.

"...Oh…." Shotaro slowly nodded in realization.

"Besides, you suck!" Akiko cried out.

"I learned from boss."

"Dad~!" Akiko cried to the sky.

" **...heh...I win. Full house,"** the Dopant stated as he put his hand down.

Celestia said nothing, just giving him a small smile as she slowly put her hand down.

" **EH?! ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH?!"** The Money Dopant gasped, **"But that's impossible...I am the master of gambling in Futo…"**

"How cute...clearly you haven't heard of me then," Celestia said as she pulled the winnings over.

" **Who...who are you!?"**

"Celestia Ludenburg; Ultimate Gambler. Or as I'm known in the world of Gambling…" Celestia paused as she shot him a rather...intimidating stare, "The Queen of Lies."

" **Uso…."** the Dopant fell to his knees in defeat, **"But...how...why would you work with that half boiled…"**

"HARD BOILED!" Shotaro snapped, "Ugh. Forget it. Dropping the formalities. Philip!"

"Right!" he smiled, pulling out his Memory.

"Simple…" Celestia began as she picked the deck of cards up and let them fall, "I do not use a loaded deck to win at cards…"

" **So you took a gamble knowing that?!"**

"Of course…"

 **=CYCLONE! JOKER!=**

"I am the Ultimate Gambler after all...so before I leave you to your fate, I have a simple question…" Celestia began as she looked the Dopant straight in the eyes, "Have you counted your sins, you vile swine?"

"Henshin!" Shotaro and Philip called out before slotting their Memories. Philip fell over into Akiko's arms as Shotaro was covered in the armor.

"Get back here, money bags!" Double snapped, running after the Dopant.

" **Gh?!"** the Money Dopant tensed as he shot up and ran off.

"How'd we get involved in all of this again?" Naegi asked, once the Kamen Rider chased the Dopant outside.

"Simple logic, we can either follow Philip and Shotaro around, which is most likely safer than staying behind at that school all day waiting for the bear to...well...be itself," Kyoko listed, "Also to be honest, most of us are honestly bored with sitting around waiting for that thing to start something." she looked at most of the others.

" **NO! NOT THAT ATTACK!-!"**

"METAL BRANDING!" Double roared as they heard a loud explosion. After a moment most of their friends and classmates who had their souls put into coins woke up suddenly.

"...I'm alive? I'M ALIVE!" Hifumi exclaimed before Mondo pushed him out of the way.

"WHERE ARE YA, MONEYBAGS?! I GOT A KNUCKLE SANDWICH WITH YOUR NAME ON IT!" the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader snapped, his face red with anger as he looked around for the Dopant.

"Double chased him down that way," Celestia instructed, pointing in the direction Double ran off in.

"Hold him down, Hidari!" Mondo roared running off.

"Oh my head…" Ishimaru groaned as he got up, holding his head, "What happened?"

"You lost a game of Old Maid and got your soul turned into a quarter." Asahina explained.

"GH?! How…" Ishimaru began before slumping, a depressing aura around him, "How humiliating…"

"At least you didn't go out betting on Philip's next roll like Byakuya…" Akiko muttered.

"D-didn't Hagakure suggest that?" Fujisaki asked.

"...GH?!" Hagakure tensed as he ran off, "Shotaro, start the bike!"

"Hey...I called shotgun..." Philip groaned, returning to his body.

"Togami-sama~!" Toko wailed, having been the last to awake as she tried to hug Byakuya..who was trying his best to stay far from her.

"Are we all awake? ...Good...then let's get out of here before the police decide to ask why a bunch of high school students are hanging out in an illegal casino." Naegi suggested.

"Agreed," Mostly everyone agreed.

"Also...can someone help Ishimaru up?"

"Just kick and roll him towards the exit." Kyoko bluntly instructed.

* * *

After that, the students followed Shotaro and Philip, oh and Akiko back to their office to dig up their piled up cases. Shotaro sat at his desk while Philip hid in his little room, as if going back to their day to day lives. Even going as far as both of them to take a nap while listening to their favorite radio show: Wakana Healing Princess.

"Ah...Wakana-hime...her music soothes the soul." Shotaro sighed.

"So good to be home." Philip agreed as they relaxed, both ignoring their company as they investigated their place of business and home.

"...Such….such...such a mess!" Ishimaru exclaimed, startling everyone there, "Hidari-san, how can you call yourself a detective if you keep your office in such an untidy condition?!"

"A man doesn't have a mess; he just knows how to control the chaos." Shotaro replied as if quoting someone.

"Regardless, having such a cluttered office is not good for your business, and still make less and less people come should they come to you for cases!"

"I don't take cases for petty reasons like cheating spouses or lovers. We at Narumi Investigations only take the cases that mean something to our client." Shotaro explained, "If they need us, they come."

"Besides people rely on us to find their pets so often we don't need to worry much," Philip added.

"Pets?" most of them blinked.

"Shotaro is so skilled at tracking...well anything down. People come to him to find their missing pets," Philip added as he pulled out a stack of lost pet flyers, "People don't even put these out in Futo anymore. And we've found some weird pets...one person lost a pet komodo dragon."

"God dang Mr Snappy..." Shotaro grumbled.

"...Regardless, even the smallest of cases have a hidden meaning," Kyoko informed, looking at a folder, "Such as this case here, the missing bank robber."

"It was pointless. H…"

"Genocider Sho."

"Oh not that one again…" Shotaro groaned, "I was asked by Futo PD to help with that one…" he revealed, "But it had no Dopant, so Philip and I couldn't track them, and even then all I proved was there was no use of Gaia Memory." he went on, "But I'll find them one day...just not today."

"What do you mean?"

"Boss always said you have to keep working, you'll get back to a case when it calls you. And that case isn't calling me," Shotaro explained, "So other people need me now."

"Noted…"

"...Ishimaru is right, though; this place is a bit of a mess," Asahina admitted as she carefully moved between a pile of papers, "How can you get around here to get to the kitchen and have a donut?"

"...What's a donut?" Philip innocently asked.

"?! ...excuse me," was all the swimmer said as she rushed out of there in a blur.

"...Did I say something wrong?" Philip asked.

"Oh here we go again…" Shotaro groaned.

"...Seriously, did I say something wr-" Philip began before Asahina rushed back in, carrying a bag in her arms before pulling a donut out and handed it to him, "?"

"Eat it."

"Hmm?" he blinked, taking a bite before tensing, "...What is this miracle?"

"Philip...go to your lair!" Shotaro ordered.

" _He_ has a _Lair_?!" Hagakure freaked.

"Honestly I'm not surprised he would…" Byakuya deadpanned.

"In a moment," Philip waved off, "Aoi-san, I ask again...what is this miracle?"

"That's a donut, aka...god's gift to man," Asahina explained as she shuddered a bit, "The fluffy texture when you take that first bite...the way the dough mixes in with the egg and sugar...the moment your taste buds get a taste of the glaze...it truly is a miracle to man…"

"Both of you go into the dark basement room filled with dangerous tools and Philip's dangerous bitey pet," Shotaro pointed….before flinching at the glare Sakura gave him, "I mean...go somewhere where there's absolutely no dangerous thing in site...yeah...that's what I mean."

"I must study this…" Philip spoke, opening the door to the garage, "Come my interns, we must study the mighty Donut!" he declared before jumping in, "Watch your step. That's live ammunition for our bike!"

"L...live ammunition?" Fujisaki repeated with a light gulp.

"What? ...I need to shoot down monsters. I'm not gonna leave my HardBoilder defenseless," Shotaro argued.

"...Dude's got a point. You gonna fight baddies, you gotta make sure your ride's decked out," Mondo agreed.

"Where do you get it?" Naegi asked after a moment.

"What do you mean...Philip knows how to make it." Shotaro blinked.

"Hmm?"

"Hold on. He makes your equipment?" Byakuya asked with a raised brow.

"Philip! Show him," Shotaro called out.

"Hmm?" Philip poked back in before he pulled in a tool box, he took out several tools before putting them together and after a few moments he held up a black flip phone, he then pulled out a Gaia Memory and inserted it into the phone.

 **=STAG!=**

With that, it flipped and transformed into a robotic Stag Beetle. Its pincers snapped a few times before flying back in with him.

"I've been meaning to finish that. Thanks, Byakuya." Philip smiled, "Back to research!" he declared happily as he pulled Asahina in.

"You could've asked nicely!" the swimmer yelped, "Oh, but I will say there are multiple flavors and kinds of donuts!"

"There are many kinds?!"

"What do you think I have in this bag here?!"

"I'm worried what scene I'll walk in on in there later…" Shotaro admitted, "Can someone go keep an eye on them?"

"I will," Sakura offered as she left to go watch after the two.

"Watch your head at the last step,"

"Wh-what is this thing!?" Toko freaked as the Stag Phone kept biting at Hagakure.

"And why's it trying to bite me, dude?!" the clairvoyant freaked.

"Well it's more or less sentient." Shotaro explained, "Most of Philip's robots are."

"Wait...Robots...as in Plural?" Byakuya asked once more with raised a brow.

"He hasn't made an android wife yet if that's what you're wondering…" Shotaro joked with a chuckle, "Nor has he made an evil robotic bear either...or anything evil. All his creations are animals and are as playful as such. I think this one is mistaking your hair for something to cut," Shotaro guessed as his own phone transformed into a matching Stag Robot as the two began flying around as if playing.

"So your other gadgets?" Kyoko guessed as Shotaro's watch turned into a spider and his camera into a bat.

"Need I say more…?"

"...So advanced…" Fujisaki whispered, looking at the gadgets in awe, "And he made all of them?"

"Of course. If he didn't choose a title, he'd be the Ultimate Inventor."

"Actually, I think someone in the reserve course is trying for that title," Hifumi pointed out.

"Even still Philip has many talents...but many drawbacks…"

"YOU CAN PUT BACON ON A DONUT!?" Philip shouted from the garage, "SHOTARO, HOW HAVE YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME FOR SO LONG?!"

"I didn't...you just never discovered it 'till now!" Shotaro snapped.

"Oh...regardless, I…!"

"I advise you to calm down," Sakura's voice went next.

"B-" Philip began before the faint sound of metal bending was heard, "...Yes, ma'am."

"How do you deal with him?" Naegi asked.

"He's my partner. I accept the goofy with the good. And the bad with the batshit crazy." Shotaro listed, "You don't even want to know the time he discovered what gashapons were…"

"So that's why all the gashapons around town were empty!" Hifumi realized before growling in frustration, "I was one figure away from completing my Demon Angel Pudgy Pink Princess collection!"

"Not touching that one…" Shotaro groaned.

"Best you don't," Celestia advised.

"I don't think anyone wants to touch him…" Mondo added.

"I don't even wanna smack him with my sandel…" Akiko admitted, stepping far away from Hifumi.

"I can hear you!"

"I think you were meant to," Ishimaru spoke.

* * *

"How do they keep sneaking out?!" Monokuma snapped, "I mean I had guns at the doors...spikes...flamethrowers...Mad Robot dogs! I even got freakin' sharks with freakin' laser beams attached to their heads should they try and escape through the sewers!"

"They have a Double," Saeko spoke, dressed in a female business suit as she came to inspect the damage, "And something...Very very...big." she noted the shape of the hole in the front gate, "I think they crashed a house through the front gate."

"Grr...damn that bug man!" Monokuma snapped, "They oughta make Kamen Rider themed bug repellent!"

"Wouldn't that be marketing them?"

"No. I mean it repels them from any place that has people in danger."

"Yes because that sounds like a good sales pitch." Saeko sarcastically replied.

"What? Oh I'm sorry, but I don't speak in bitchenese," Monokuma countered.

"Still active sentry gun," she spoke, kicking him before smiling as gun fire and cries of pain were heard.

"The hell, bitch?!" Monokuma complained as he shot out of the fountain.

"Wanted to make sure it didn't jam," Saeko countered with a grin.

"If you didn't supply me with the money to do all this…"

"That's right. You still work for Museum, so try not to forget that."

"...Fair. Besides, I got two more classes to mess with anyway, but I wanna finish the Killing Game I'm still doing...and I can't do that if the class is up and missing!" Monokuma snapped.

"Well it's not my fault you didn't know they had a giant mobile garage."

"Grr...I swear heads are gonna roll!" Monokuma growled before slumping, "Ugh...now I have to think of what to do for the next motive…"

"You'll think of something, you psychotic masochist." Saeko sighed, "Good luck cleaning up. I have a very important day to plan."

"Wh-hey! Don't leave me with this! Can't you have the Masquerades do it?!"

"No way. I need catering, and decorations, and a hundred other things." she listed, "Just because you're never gonna find a significant other doesn't mean I have to waste my resources that are much needed for my wedding."

"She tried, but no one would go for 'Despair crazy'," Monokuma muttered before smacking himself, "Oi! Don't touch...er...forget you heard that."

"No…" Saeko simply replied, "But if your so desperate for help I'll give you some Memories and you can make your own army of brainwashed grunts and goons."

"I'd like that. A...oh….oh~ Upupupupupup…" Monokuma began to chuckle, red eye glowing, "I just thought of the perfect motive...just need the perfect Gaia Memory…"

"Right." she muttered, opening the door to her car, "Oh hello Mick."

"?! ...Oh not again!"

"Reow!"

"OH GOD! HELP! RABID CAT!"

* * *

Shotaro typed at his desk while the others settled in for the day. It wasn't big but...it was better than that school. And they knew they'd have to go back eventually or who knows what Monokuma would do to their families.

"What do you mean I need to go see anger management?!"

Though..it seems two particular members of the class were focused on something else at the moment.

"Ugh...now what's happening?" Shotaro asked.

"Ishimaru and Mondo are fighting once again…" Celestia answered, about to pick up the cup of tea Hifumi placed before her before stopping, "...Hifumi, this isn't the right tea I asked."

"Oh uh...well, there were limited ingredients, so I…"

"You will try it again, and follow my instructions to a T."

"But…" Hifumi began nervously.

"YOU WILL MAKE IT AGAIN, YOU POT BELLIED POOP LICKER!" Celestia snapped, scaring Hifumi as he ran for the kitchen once more.

"What fresh hell have I brought home, boss?" Shotaro asked the white hat hanging on the wall, "...wait. Ishimaru and Mondo are what?"

"Best stop them before Mondo breaks something," Celestia advised.

"God damn it…" Shotaro groaned, grabbing one of his many fedoras and walking off.

"...how many of those things does he have?" Celestia pondered.

* * *

"Oi you two! What the hell you doing in my building?!" Shotaro demanded as he walked in, seeing Mondo and Ishimaru glaring at one another.

"My building!" Akiko snapped, sliding in after Shotaro, "You break it, you buy it!"

"School boy here is saying I have an anger problem, and should be fixed before we head back to school," Mondo stated, jerking a thumb over at Ishimaru.

"Well it is true! Your violent outbursts have gotten you expelled once or twice before!" Ishimaru exclaimed

"Grr! You got some serious balls if you're gonna tell ME what to do!" Mondo growled.

"I do! I have brass balls!" Ishimaru snapped back.

"Girls, you're both pretty!" Akiko snapped, making them turn to her, "But if you mess up my building...I'm sending you to the hospital with newly shaped skulls!" she aimed her sandal at them as they both jumped back.

"...She is right. Best we not incur the wrath of her sandals," Ishimaru gulped, sweating nervously.

"Same here man…" Mondo whispered, "...Still, there's one way we can settle this argument of ours...to prove who's the bigger man here."

"I see...a contest who is the bigger man! A contest of manliness if you will!" Ishimaru declared, "But how shall we do it?!"

"...There a sauna next door?" Mondo asked Shotaro and Akiko.

"Yeah," Shotaro nodded, "We don't use it much, the controls are stuck on a rather high setting."

"GOOD ENOUGH!" the two exclaimed as they ran out...before coming back and ran off with Naegi.

"H-hey! Wh-" Naegi began in surprise.

"We need a judge/spectator!" the two replied.

"Well maybe I can get some work done now…" Shotaro groaned, walking back to his desk. Just before he could type, everyone in the room blinked upon hearing a knocking at the door, "Clients…" he spoke, getting up again.

"Oh good. Maybe we can get some payment." Akiko spoke up, "Not that the last client wasn't nice...but they paid us in credit at their bakery…"

"Yeah...don't tell the garage dwellers." Shotaro quickly spoke up before moving to the door and opening it, Shotaro blinked as Kyoko walked over next to him, "Councilwoman Miyabi Kusuhara?"

"Greetings."

"I take it this not your normal type of client?" Kyoko asked as she looked at Shotaro.

"Not normally." Shotaro shook his head, leading her in and towards his desk.

"I had no idea that your company was expanding and hiring more people." the Futo city Councilwoman spoke, eyeing everyone within the room.

"Ah...it's a special circumstance." Shotaro explained, "There's a few more, but...they're currently busy helping my partner."

"Fire the donut cannon!" Philip ordered from the garage.

"Aye sir!" Asahina's voice replied before a boom went off.

"GH! Do you mind!? I'm trying to study here!" Byakuya's voice snapped.

"I was right...Jelly filled make the best splatter!" Philip laughed.

"We also have interns…" Shotaro added, noting her look.

"I will be straight forward, Mr. Hidari." she pulled out a briefcase, "Your work has been...noticed."

"Oh…?" he blinked as she pulled out a little laptop, "What's that?"

"Video from a traffic camera." she explained playing a clip of Shotaro transforming into Double while driving down the street. A few seconds later a large vehicle of some sort that took up almost all the space on the road drove behind him, "We are not mad…"

"You know I wondered why no one knows you're Double…." Kyoko pointed out.

"Philip!" Shotaro snapped.

"Uh-oh…" Philip gulped upon hearing that, "Fujisaki, emergency escape protocol!"

"H-hai!"

"Please, Mr. Hidari…" Kusuara sighed, "I need to hire you…"

"Well I take it...it's because of that?" Shotaro asked.

"Kind of hard not to now that it's known you're the Kamen Rider by a government official." Kyoko pointed out.

"Philip swore he shut down those cameras." Shotaro groaned.

"Yes. It does require your maksed self." she went on, "See recently my employees and I myself have been targeted by an unknown assailant. They have shot at us in the open and with clear intent. But we have reason to assume they aren't normal…" she pulled out a bag "This is the...Bullet."

"This looks like some kinda fang…" Shotaro muttered.

"Hmm…" Kyoko pondered, examining the bullet, "...Was this recent?"

"Hmm?"

"Judging by how it looks, it was fired from far range while in movement, meaning the sniper in question was most likely riding or driving from a safe distance so they wouldn't be seen.".

"That would be difficult. They seemed to be fired from an elevated position," she explained.

"Probably a Dopant…" Shotaro muttered, "But what kind…" he grumbled, "I need my nerds."

"...Arms."

"Come again?"

"If they fired this from a distance, no matter the angle, it's not too hard to believe that it's a far ranged based Dopant, one specializing in firearms," Kyoko explained.

"Possible…" Shotaro nodded, "But still this...bullet makes me wonder a little more." he held it up, "Let's give it to the nerds and begin investigating in the field ourselves. There has to be some clues."

"I heard you have work for me?" Philip asked, walking out decked in welding gear, the mask distorting his voice slightly, "Oh no. This is for sugar decorating." he quickly explained.

"...For what?"

"The perfect donut!" Asahina answered as she poked her head in.

"Perfect….what?"

"I...have no time for...any of this." Shotaro said handing over the 'bullet', "Find out whatever the heck this is. Get back to me with what you find. And for the love of god...don't make a mess on my bike in there."

"Hmm...okay I'll see what we can do. Alright work time, we'll have to use the leftover donuts for eating," Philip said, slinking back into the garage.

"Sounds like a plan!" Asahina beamed as she pulled her head back in.

"Well I've never been a bodyguard but I guess I'll need to go in strong." Shotaro sighed, "What happened to the two knuckleheads?"

"I don't know...but I don't plan to ask what all the grunting is about…" Akiko muttered as she walked in, clearly disturbed by something she witnessed.

"...Well I need them..mainly Mondo, but Ishimaru can be useful too for political stuff possibly."

"Don't make me go back there…" Akiko whispered.

"...Fine...but I still need some back up muscle...Sakura, you available!?"

"I am."

"OH GEEZ!" he yelped as he turned, seeing the muscular woman looking down at him, "You...are….are you like part Ninja, too?" he asked after a few breaths of air.

"?" Sakura merely raised a brow at that.

"Nevermind…" he shrugged off, "My next case needs us to act as bodyguards. I need someone else with some muscle to help me out, and Mondo is…"

"Don't make me relive it!" Akiko cried huddled in a chair.

"You mind going with us?" Shotaro asked.

"..I do not mind at all," Sakura answered, "If there are people in danger, I will assist anyway I can, Hidari-san."

"Someone with normal responses, thank you." Shotaro sighed, "Kyoko you coming with?" he asked opening the drawer of his desk and pulling out a purple fedora.

"I am," Kyoko answered with a small nod, "It would be best to go with a small group for now so we don't draw too much attention."

"Good point." Shotaro agreed, "We can have everyone else hang out here and be the ones finding stuff for us."

"Before you go, it's not metal!" Philip called out, holding up the 'bullet', "It's a large amount of calcium. IE...a tooth. But very big...and very shrimpy in smell..."

"Oh! I…" Hagakure began before Akiko's sandal found its way to his face, "Oof!"

"You're still in trouble for what happened last case!" Akiko complained.

"I…"

"It was, and you should feel ashamed for it,"Celestia added, taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh come on~"

"..if anyone sees Naegi, tell him I need Mondo...once he and Ishimaru are done with...whatever they're doing," Shotaro stated.

"Not it." Akiko declared.

"Not it!" Hifumi added from the kitchen.

"Not I," Celestia added.

"And considering the others are busy in the garage, that leaves Hagakure."

"Hey wait! What about Toko?!" Hagakure complained.

"We have absolutely no idea where she is, so its just you."

"Ah darn…" he groaned in defeat.

* * *

Once more in the extravagant mansion of a certain family. Plots and plans where moving forward. The father of the household was watching over suited goons carrying around decorations and tables.

"So it's happening anyway Mick." he sighed to his cat as it turned a hollowed-out Monokuma head into a makeshift cat bed, "As if it wasn't bad enough that I have to deal with that Councilwoman turning one of my secret supply centers into a new construction location, now I have a wedding happening in my home. Why do my girls not listen to me Mick?"

Mick just gave a tired meow in response.

"Your right old boy, I just have to adapt. Besides he's just a son-in-law, what's the worst that could happen?"

Mick gave a meow getting his attention.

"Your right Mick...soon Wakana will find a boyfriend as well...and then Papa will be left alone...it'll just be you and me Mick old boy."

Mick gave a low meow in an almost...sarcastic tone.

"What do you mean until you find yourself a girl of your own?!"

"Dad...we've told you to stop having out loud telepathic talks with Mick." The youngest daughter Wakana sighed.

"It helps keeps me entertained since you know who's ittle game is on hold..."

"You guys need real hobbies." Wakana sighed.

"That hurts…"

"Well I'm sorry, but not only did I have to see Murkuro 'die' by that psycho sister of hers, but also had to see that over the top 'punishment'!" she complained, "I am not interested in those things like you and Neesan."

"Why not? It's like the game of Clue in real life."

"Yeah, if you add Saw to the mix."

"That's classic cinema! You apologize for that!"

"I still can't believe she's throwing a wedding in a day…" Wakana muttered.

"Saeko, what is this catering bill?!"

"I can't write it off for the company, so we'll have to write it off in our personal tax forms. Thank you for your help Father." Saeko spoke, walking past them.

"He's not gonna be happy…" Wakana sighed, picking up Mick and scratching his ears.

"Why would he not? A father should be happy their child is getting married."

"Mick...I'm gonna faint..." their father cried putting a hand up to his forehead, "Not only this, but also the council women and her plans for this space station looking monstrocity."

"I'll deal with it after the Honeymoon." Saeko spoke apathetically.

* * *

Shotaro and Kyoko blinked in confusion as the two stared at a little girl. She was wearing a simple black dress and had her hair done into pig tails. She stared up at them as they continued to be confused.

"Ko-kodomo…." Shotaro muttered.

"It...would appear so." Kyoko noted.

"Ojisan Obasan, who are you?" she blinked.

"O-ojisan?" Shotaro blinked, insulted he was addressed as older then he really was.

"Oba...san?" Kyoko blinked.

"You know where not that old right?"

"Why does her saying that feel...insulting?" Kyoko asked confused.

"I'm...not sure." Shotaro replied, "Ano...who is this child?" he asked his employer.

"My daughter Asuka." Kusuhara explained as she brought in a envelope of evidence for them, "These are the messages the shooter has left."

"Oh…" they nodded, taking them as they quickly looked them over, noting the shooter had shot words into walls such as 'Kill' and so on. The threats were simple but clear. After a few ticks the two looked back up and down at Asuka, "Daughter?"

"That is what I said, yes."

"No why is your daughter here?" Shotaro stated, "Shouldn't she be safe, like...anywhere but where you plan to make a public appearance?"

"It would make sense given you're being targeted," Kyoko added.

"You shouldn't bring her along." Shotaro nodded as they agreed on this matter.

"The people of this city are apathetic about government matters." Kusuhara declared her voice visibly upset at this prospect, "Without my daughter to perform, this construction shall never happen."

"Tsk...this is why I hate politics…" Shotaro grumbled under his breath, "Really wish Ishimaru was here, but nope. He and Owada had to do some stupid manly contest."

"It can't be helped, we'll have to make this work...somehow…" Koyoko muttered, "I do agree the child should not come with us. It feels like the mother is the one being apathetic."

"I feel obligated to work twice as hard for the kid now…" Shotaro groaned, "Positive side, with Sakura helping, we don't have to worry until the Dopant drops in on us."

"That is true yes." she nodded simply, "Still a child complicates this…"

"So...we are alike in that we're not good with kids…" Shotaro sighed, "Let's hope Sakura is somewhat good with them or we are in for a long job."

"Agreed."

"Hm?" Asuka tilted her head as the two realized she'd been listening in on them the whole time, "You two whisper a lot...do you have a secret?"

"Come on Asuka, we need to be at the Futo Wind power Laboratory soon." Kusuhara called out.

"Hai Mama!" she smiled running to her mother.

"This is happening…" Shotaro groaned.

* * *

Sure enough, they went along with this odd circumstantial job as they were given press badges and extras for anyone from their 'team' who made it to this event. There was also a notable police presence as well. Among them one officer much younger than some of the veteran officers shuffled over next to Shotaro and Kyoko.

"So Tantei…" he smirked, he was a man just under Shotaro's height, wearing a nice suit and he had short cut hair, "Why are you here?"

"Hey Macky." Shotaro greeted.

"My name is Shun Makura!" he growled.

"A friend of yours Shotaro?" Kyoko asked.

"This is Macky a rookie cop and partner to my old friend Jin-san." Shotaro introduced, "I've had my Private Investigator's license longer then he's been a detective."

"And a damn good one at that," Macky nodded, "..so who's the girl with you? Girlfriend?"

"Gh?! No! Sh-"

"Kyoko Kirigri, a pleasure."

"...K….K...Kiri….giri….?" he stuttered.

"She's a new investigator at our office." Shotaro spoke up, "We've recently expanded. I'd like you to meet Sakura...our security detail expert."

"Where? I've yet to…" Shun began before Kyoko and Shotaro pointed at Sakura standing right behind the Councilwoman on the stage, "...I have several questions."

"We all do." they both admitted.

"W-well anyway, there's no need for you here Tantei, we, the police have it all under control!" Shun declared trying to regain his confidence.

"Yeah but we're getting paid six figures to be here." Shotaro argued, making his jaw go slack.

"...how?!"

"Simple; she came to us for an important case," Kyoko answered.

"I hate you Tantei."

"Love you to Macky." Shotaro slapped his back.

"Grr…" Shun growled in annoyance at that as he stomped off.

"Long time friend I take it?" Kyoko asked with subtle sarcasm.

"His partner is my old friend from when I'd skip classes in Middle school. I'd consider being a cop if I didn't prefer the freedom I get from being a Private Detective." Shotaro admitted, "Show time." he pointed as Kusuhara tapped the microphone.

"The Second Futo Tower, today the Diet has approved its construction project today. The Second Futo tower will supply our city with clean energy with no adverse effects on the environment." she declared before nodding to Asuka to come on up.

"Okay…" she nodded walking up to the stage, "I'm Kusuhara Asuka." she introduced herself with a bow, "And this is our tower!" she smiled taking a sheet off a canvas to reveal the concept art for a new tower which was more cylindrical then windmill in design and looked like it was covered in solar panels, "Mama I want to see the real thing soon."

"For the future of the children, citizens please understand and support this!" Kusuhara declared putting her arms around Asuka.

"I can see what you mean Shotaro…" Kyoko muttered.

"Bringing kids into this leaves a bad taste in your mouth...it's essentially guilt tripping for support." Shotaro whispered back.

"If your not interested then why take this case Tantei?" Shun asked spooking them with how he seemed to have been eavesdropping from behind the whole time.

"Don't you have donuts to eat?" Shotaro complained.

"How...the city has had A -and I quote- Donut shortage."

"Those idiots…" both detectives groaned.

"You know who did it, don't you?"

"No comment." they both pushed him away by his face.

Everyone then began screaming as a bullet tore through the picture of the Second Futo Tower. More bullets began coming down as all the reporters began scrambling to get away. Without a moment's notice, Sakura took to action as she immediately moved in front of the councilwoman and her daughter, her hands a complete blur. Shotaro moved forward along with Kyoko as bullets began coming near them. Shun ordered the police to scramble and find the shooter, but in the process one bullet grazed his leg and he cried in pain falling to the ground.

"Move behind cover!" Shotaro ordered as Sakura moved the mother and child behind a large hedge. He and Kyoko joined them behind the cover as the venue was for the most part almost empty. Shotaro grunted as he tapped Kyoko's shoulder and made a motion of holding his Gaia Memory, she blinked in confusion before he held his hands up in a W shape.

Kyoko and Sakura gave a thumbs up as he ran out from the cover. Shun saw him from his hiding spot under several folding chairs.

"Oi Tantei! Trying to save yourself are you?! AH!" he cried as more bullets hit the ground.

Shotaro found a hiding spot as he put his belt on and held up his memory. "Philip!"

* * *

Philip was sitting on the edge of the garage platform as he finished a donut with Asahina. He looked down as the belt formed around his waist. He pulled out his Cyclone Memory while throwing his garbage in a trash can directly below him.

* * *

 **=CYCLONE JOKER!=**

"Papa...hurry." Asuka cried to herself as she clutched a little knight themed doll in her hand.

With that Kamen Rider Double jumped into the scene as he used his armor to deflect the bullets as he jumped around. He moved around as Philip began tracking every bullet in the air and plotted a course for them and which ones needed to be stopped. Double ran as he focused on the one bullet sure to hit their friends and client. The bullet tore through a plastic windmill just as Double laned before them and caught it in his hand. He then swung his green arm forming a gust of wind that ruined the trajectory of the next set of bullets. Everyone looked up at Double as he held his shoulder, revealing one stray shot hit him after all, but to minimal effect clearly.

"Papa?" Asuka blinked looking up at Double.

"Eh?" the others blinked.

"Eh?" Double asked.

"You came Papa!" Asuka cheered.

"Pa...papa? Eh?" he looked around before pointing at himself, "Pa-Papa?!"

"And things have gotten a bit more complicated," Kyoko whispered.

Double groaned as he looked at the main building of the laboratory. "Head in there!" he pointed, "I'll draw the fire and give you time to get inside. The walls are thick enough the sniper can't find or get you." He spoke in both voices letting Philip explain the logic of it.

"Right." Kyoko nodded as Sakura moved the mother and child towards the building.

Double ran out as he avoided bullet after bullet. Several of the lingering reporters awed seeing the Kamen Rider arrive at the scene. Many tried to shoot footage or take a photo but most could only get blurry shots at best before a bullet forced them to either run and/or drop their equipment.

" _I cannot figure where the bullets are coming from at all."_ Philip began _"This has to be a Dopant."_

"We should fire back." Shotaro spoke as Double took out his Trigger Memory.

" _We need to know their location first. Trigger is to strong to use without knowing where to fire."_ Philip advised.

"So we need to focus on defense!" with that, Double slotted Metal as he rolled forward.

 **=CYCLONE! METAL!=**

Double began spinning his staff around as he whipped up wind that knocked all the bullets out of the air and let them harmlessly fall to the ground. He stopped swinging when he realized it stopped shooting. Double ran off before jumping to the roof in search of the shooter...but nothing. No one, not a thing. He looked at the other rooftops before running to the edge. Nothing but a water reservoir, impossible to have done anything down there. Double groaned as he leaned on his Bo staff.

"Nothing…." Double sighed looking around, "Not a single shred of evidence."

" _I'll continue observing that bullet from before, I'll send some of the others to help you with the councilwoman and her daughter."_ Philip spoke up as Double canceled his armor.

"Please tell me Mondo is at least free…" Shotaro asked, keeping the belt on leaving his link to Philip active.

' _Let me check...oh yes. He, Ishimaru, and Makoto-kun just came back.'_

"Oh thank….I sense a 'but' coming…"

' _But...it seems Mondo and Ishimaru are...what is the phrasing? Acting buddy buddy?'_

"I have no time to worry about it." Shotaro sighed, "Lets just get them down here for security and someone to blabber with the councilwoman."

' _Shall I send Makoto-kun as well?'_

"Why do you want to get rid of him all of a sudden?" Shotaro asked.

' _No reason. I figure given what's happening with the school, he'll need as much experience he can get from you and Kirigiri-san.'_

"Well send him, but don't expect me to give him anything but grunt work." Shotaro bluntly admitted fixing his fedora.

' _Fair enough…'_

* * *

"...it's silent...too silent," Sakura noted quietly with a small frown.

"Given how the office is at the moment with all of us...is that so bad?" Kyoko asked.

"Call it the silence before the storm...something is about to happen."

"No sense being tense...we need to solve the case of how and why this happens so Double can finish it" Kyoko sighed, "Otherwise the city will forever be burdened by a sniper no one can see."

"True…"

"But that begs the question...how does a shooter attack if he's not in any normal vantage point?" Kyoko pondered.

"...perhaps this would help," Sakura offered as she held out some of the bullets that were fired, "I caught these when the shooter tried to shoot the councilwoman and her child."

"Again with these...bullets…"

"They're teeth." Shotaro spoke walking in, "Philip thinks that the Dopan is a living creature type...one with a lot of teeth."

"...hmm...one with lots of teeth…" Kyoko pondered, holding her chin in thought, "...maybe…"

"Got something?"

"...what if…" Kyoko pondered as she took a closer look at the bullet, "...Shotaro, see if you can have Philip look up info on Anomalocaris."

"Anomalocaris…" he repeated as he took out his phone, "That'd explain the smell of shrimp…" he mumbled as Kyoko sniffed the bullet at that, "Aibou, we got a hint for ya."

=I'm all ears…=

=Wow he is stuck good!= Asahina declared.

=How did he end up with his butt stuck in a trashcan?!= Akiko complained.

=W...we don't know…= Fujisaki answered.

"Do I even want to know?"

=It's not important, but anyway=

"Key Word: Anomalocaris." Shotaro explained.

=The Shrimp looking thing?= Akiko blinked.

=Oh...Bingo Shotaro!= Philip cheered =This explains it. Anomalocaris Memory lets the Dopant fire its teeth as bullets. And its aquatic abilities let it fire from within water=

"...the water reservoir…" Shotaro realized.

"Futo is a coastal town with many, levy's and water reservoirs." Kyoko stated, "This means that this Dopant has many hiding spots all over the city."

"And our client has a beachside home…" Shotaro groaned, "So now every large body of water is a source of danger."

"Meaning we need to find out where and when the Dopant will strike," Kyoko added, "...we need bait."

"Hmm?"

"...I got the perfect goofs." Shotaro smirked.

"Oh? You came to the same conclusion then?"

"We'll need to take some drastic risks...but it can't be worse than letting an enemy like this roam my cities streets." Shotaro exclaimed.

"True. Hopefully they will comply though."

"...I think that'll be easy enough. I mean how close could they have gotten in a few hours stuck in a steam room?" Shotaro asked.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"...the hell?" Shotaro blinked as he saw Naegi, Mondo, and Ishimaru walking up to them, the latter two having their arms over each others' shoulders as they laughed, "...the hell?!"

"Nani?" Sakura blinked.

"Eh heh...hey," Naegi sheepishly greeted, "It's...a long story…"

"HOW?!" Shotaro snapped making him jump.

"That's what I'd like to know to…" Kyoko asked, "And how do we make it stop? ...it's disturbing me."

"Disturbing?" Mondo repeated as he patted Ishimaru's back, "What's so disturbing then a couple of bros hanging out?! I mean this is one tough SOB right here!"

"Yes! I am an SOB!" Ishimaru laughed, "Thanks to our contest, me and Mondo are now BBFLs!"

"BB...what?!"

"Best Bros for life!" the two declared as they laughed.

"I'm gonna be sick…" Kyoko bluntly spoke.

"No...maybe this works…" Shotaro muttered, getting her attention, "Follow along as best you can…" he whispered walking over, "Well...good to see your on the same page then here guys. Cause we need your help now more than ever."

"Really?" Naegi blinked.

"The Dopant. We know what he is, but that won't stop him. And the case has gotten worse, that son of bitch isn't just shooting at politician's he's sick enough to shoot at a kid to!" he declared making them both blink in shock.

"Oh I get it…" Kyoko realized in a hushed tone. Shotaro was using their similar fiery passion, and current bout of comradery to drive them to act on defensive impulse.

"...that son of a bitch…" Monda growled, his fist balling up in anger, "Going after little kids too...Oh I'm totally gonna kick their ass!"

"I am with you, bro! Anyone looking to harm a child is unforgivable!" Ishimaru declared before blinking a bit, "Wait...who is the politician?"

"Councilwoman Kusuhara."

"NANI?! THAT FIEND!" Ishimaru snapped, his hair turning pure white, "ATTACKING SUCH AN AMAZING WOMAN IS UNFORGIVABLE!"

"You see the hair too right?" Shotaro asked the others.

"I do...and have many questions…" Sakura answered.

"I don't think I wanna know how…" Kyoko admitted with a small sigh.

"I wish I stayed in the office...Philip is weird...but not this weird…" Naegi whispered to himself.

* * *

"Pull!" Philip called out as Akiko pulled on his wrists while Asahina pulled on the trash bin his butt was stuck in, "Nope. It's not working...Hina-chan...get the butter."

"On it!" Asahina saluted as she ran off.

"I am surrounded by buffons…" Byakuya facepalmed, looking up from his current book.

"Would you rather be with Shotaro's team and look for an invisible sniper?" Philip asked, "They still have room on the team."

"...I am good thanks…" Byakuya muttered as he went back to his book.

"Okay…"

"Oh I have an idea…" Akiko blinked as she ran off, "Hina-chan, vinegar!"

"Well at least it makes for a decent seat." Philip shrugged sitting on the trash bin.

* * *

"Trust me you've seen nothing." Shotaro spoke to Naegi.

"He can get weirder?"

"He can always get weirder." Shotato groaned.

"...wow."

"Yup…"

"So what do we need to do?!" Ishimaru declared.

"Just tell us the deets man, and we'll be on that gunman no probs," Monda added as he cracked his knuckles.

"We know the Dopant Memory is Anomalocaris, his power lets him swim and breath underwater and shoot his teeth as bullets. His MO is to shoot trajectory curving bullets from water sources. We are going with the Councilwoman to meet with the owner of land she needs for her project. I checked...its river side." he explained, "Telling her to back down is a no go, she's stubborn and determined. That's where you two come in."

"Wait…" Naegi blinked, realizing where this was going, only for Kyoko to elbow him roughly to shut him up.

"Uh huh...and?" the two asked as they leaned in a bit.

"I just need you guys to be you." Shotaro smirked, "And then...we put the hurt on him."

"Ahh...got it!"

"Oh I get it now…" Naegi realized.

"One more word and your joining them." Kyoko spoke simply.

"?!" Naegi tensed as he quickly nodded.

"Anyway Mondo, you'll be with Sakura on looking after the Councilwoman while Ishimaru here…"

"Please Shotaro, call me Taka!"

"...You'll be on look out and-if possible-help with any legal and political stuff."

"?!" Ishimaru tensed at that.

"I mean...you area genius after…"

"Do not call me that…"

"Eh?"

"I AM NO GENIUS!" Ishimaru snapped.

"Woah bro easy…" Mondo whispered as he tried to calm him down

"Oh no...what's happened?" Shotaro groaned silently to himself pinching the bridge of his nose while tipping his fedora down.

"Sorry...sorry...just...a sensitive subject…" Ishimaru muttered as he calmed down.

"Alright then…" Shotaro sighed, "Taka…" he spoke pushing his fedora back up, "I don't need a genius then...I just need someone who can do this job. I'm someone who dropped school but already has a Private Investigator's license. I just need someone who agrees with me on one thing," he spoke earning his and Mondo's attention now, "That the scum who make this city and its people cry need to be taken down!"

"...s...such…" the two whispered in awe, shaking it off quickly before giving a serious nod.

"You got it man...anyone that messes with this city better watch out, because they'll have the leader of the Crazy Diamonds on their tail," Mondo stated in a serious tone.

"As for me...the fact people want to make this city cry...I will not allow this..such malice and cruelty is not permitted. As long as I breath...I will make it so anyone in this city...no matter who or what they are, will be able to achieve their dreams," Ishimaru added.

"Alright that's more like it!" Shotaro declared loudly, psycing them up even more, "Let's do this!"

"YOSHA!" the two declared.

* * *

"...nothing yet…" Sakura whispered, keeping an eye out as she and Mondo stood near the councilwoman.

"That jerk's just waiting for the right moment…" Mondo frowned.

"He might simply not be transformed." Shotaro sighed, "Whoever they are waits for perfect moments."

"Meaning we'll have to be ready just in case," Kyoko added.

"Right! Stay sharp men and ladies!" Ishimaru declared.

"...Your eyebrows are big." Asuka spoke to Ishimaru.

"Gh?!" Ishimaru nearly tripped at that.

"She's a very honest child…" Naegi spoke before he and Ishimaru noticed what she was drawing the entire time, it was a simple drawing of her, her mother, both labeled simply as 'Me' and 'Mama' but the third image was clearly Double with 'Papa' written above it.

"...again with that…" Shotaro muttered.

"...why is it she sees the Kamen Rider as her father?" Sakura asked.

"I'd like to know that to…" Shotaro spoke, "Especially given what actually happened to her father…"

Kusuhara sighed as she really didn't want to bring this topic up all over again. "Let's talk over there...can your...Interns take my daughter away?"

"?" Naegi and Ishimaru pointed at each other confused before pointing at themselves further confused.

"You guys can figure it out on the walk." Kyoko replied.

"..okay," Naegi slowly nodded.

"Come on, little lady," Ishimaru spoke to Asuka as he helped her up.

"So why does she believe Double to be her father?" Kyoko quickly asked once they left.

"What's the big deal its just a goof right?" Mondo asked.

"Her father died a year ago." Shotaro explained.

"Oh...well...then yeah why?"

"A year ago my Husband was murdered not long after creating the plans for the Second Futo Tower." Kusuhara began, "Asuka...she was there when it happened."

"Assassination…" Kyoko realized.

"Seriously?!" Mondo freaked.

"Don't be shocked Mondo...this city has a lot of monsters to make it the norm." Shotaro sighed.

"Keeping the Second Futo tower project alive is my way of keeping him alive as well." Kusuhara explained, "It is the reason why I worked so hard to become Councilwoman."

"So when the tower is complete...she can see her papa again." Shotaro spoke, "You shouldn't lie like that."

"This is my only means of seeing his dream come true." Kusuhara arged.

"So your husbands dream is realized...and it just costs your daughter her childhood." Shotaro spoke, "This is why I don't like politics or kids...to much lying."

"Even if its a Lie...I don't think she can live without it." she argued.

"..." Shotaro said nothing more as he turned away, "Let's just get this meeting with, then get you as far away from here as possible."

"Indeed," Kyoko added.

"...damn...just...damn," Mondo whispered, taking all that info in as his fist shook a bit.

"Do not let it get to you," Mondo turned his head to see Sakura looking at him, "I know how you must feel, but it's best we stay focused on the task at hand."

"Yeah...but the kid…"

"A clouded mind leads to irrational choices and actions. One mistake, and this will be all for naught," Sakura informed, "It would be best to focus on the enemy."

"She's right...we can worry about...all of this after we've dealt with the Memory user." Kyoko spoke, "We can't let ourselves lose focus with such a dangerous threat."

"...yeah...you're right…" Mondo slowly nodded, "I mean...what kind of man would I be if I let something like anger screw something important up?" _'Especially since I promised….Daiya….'_

"Takamura Genzou...the owner of this land." Shotaro spoke as they saw two grown men racing remote controlled cars around the street leading up to a building, using various random -and tacky- decorations as turning points.

"...what...are they doing?" Kyoko was the first to ask.

"I think they're playing…" Sakura answered...in equal confusion.

"...the hell? I thought the guy was gonna be super snooty or something," Mondo bluntly admitted.

"Looks can be deceiving I suppose…"

"He's just a dude with some land that is needed by the city. He's probably doing something out of his land or trying to get more money then its really worth." Shotaro guessed, "At least it's what any other person who cares nothing for the city does."

"..I suppose that's true…" Kyoko nodded a bit

"Betcha bro would have a conniption if he saw this…" Mondo admitted.

"Bro?...oh wait, you mean Ishimaru."

"Hmm? Ishimaru?" one of the business men repeated upon overhearing that, "That's a name I haven't heard in a long while."

"Hmm?" the other blinked a bit.

"Oh you don't remember? Toranosuke Ishimaru, the former Prime Minister of Japan."

"Sono masaka…" Shotaro muttered in realization.

"Oh yeah...he was a genius like no other...too bad he got caught up in dirty politics…"

"Yes a shame..he was a good man too."

"So that explains him…" Shotaro sighed, "He's the kind who carries the sins of others...what a commendable type of bastard." he smiled.

"Damn...never knew bro had such a…"Mondo began before shaking his head, "no..gotta stay focused for now…"

"Well looks like the talk is going good." Shotaro noted as he saw Kusuhara arguing with Takamura, the one dressed in a wannabe gangster like business casual with shades hiding his eyes. He also had a sidekick who seemed to purposely dress in a dorky way.

"It would appear so…" Sakura noted before tensing a bit, "...he's near."

"Hey what's that mean…?" Mondo asked.

"I sense a dangerous presence." Sakura explained.

"Dangerous?" Shotaro blinked turning around to see a man walking towards them he was wearing a black suit with a white handkerchief acting like an ascot around his neck, it had a very noticeable red spot in it as he walked closer. Shotaro and the man locked eyes for a moment that seemed to linger on for an eternity.

"..."

"...Is this…" Kyoko began.

"Correct," Sakura answered with a nod.

"...that saves us the trouble of finding him then," Mondo smirked, cracking his knuckles as he began to approach, only for Sakura to stop him, "?"

"Excuse me." he nodded to them as he walked past everyone without a care before stopping before Takamura, "Takamura-san, I am Kirihiko Sudo, my fiance Saeko Sonozaki has sent me here to see to some important buisness." he smiled.

"Ah...right right," the once disrespectful childish man changed his tone to sound almost serious, "If you'll excuse me I have clients." he smirked at the Councilwoman before walking off, "See you some other time!"

"..."

"..."

"..if you kids are done gawking, you can head back to school now. It's time for adult matters," Kirihiko offhandedly stated to Shotaro and the group, not once looking at them.

"Who was that guy?" Mondo asked after a moment.

"..." Shotaro said nothing as he continued to just stare at Kirihiko, "Who knows…" he finally spoke, "But what a...specific thing to say."

"What makes you say that?"

"What about Mondo and Sakura makes them look exactly like highschool students?" Shotaro asked, "He knew that beforehand."

"Really?" Mondo asked, "You sure?"

"Call it instinct."

"...you may be onto something…" Kyoko noted, holding her chin in thought, "There's no way he would've known that information beforehand...unless he was a student at Kibogamine, or…"

"...probably knows something about that damn bear…" Shotaro finished with a frown.

"You mean...he knows who the person controlling the bear is?" Mondo asked, seemingly already getting annoyed at the prospect someone with answers was right before them.

"I think that bear is related to whoever makes Gaia Memories…" Shotaro explained, "Nothing in my life has been a coincidence since Philip came into it."

"...in that case let's go after teh damn bastard," Mondo growled, about to stomp off before Sakura stopped him once more, "Oi! Wh-"

"No. Most likely he'll Takamura as his hostage should we confront him," Sakura informed.

"Meaning he has the advantage at the moment," Kyoko added on.

"...damn it. One of those bastards…" Mondo growled.

"We'll just have to wait him out then." Shotaro explained as he aimed his watch and fired something from it that latched onto his briefcase.

"Did you just?" Kyoko realized.

"Dude, are you sure that your sure your not a spy?" Mondo asked, "Weaponized ride, everyday gadgets that double as different gadgets…"

"Believe it or not, I did ask Philip to build me a black and green Aston Martin…" Shotaro admitted.

"Maji?!" Mondo gawked.

"He said no." Shotaro shrugged.

"..."

"Kyoko, what's wrong?"

"I've never felt the desire to hurt someone so badly…" she sighed while putting her hand before her eyes, she then pointed down to the water's edge of the river where Ishimaru and Naegi took Asuka along with some of the councilwoman regular bodyguards.

"..." Shotaro pushed his hat down before taking it off turning away...and screaming into it.

"I don't….shit! The water!" Mondo realized.

"So this is sheer and utter disappointment." Sakura spoke up, shaking her head a bit.

"...come on. Let's do something before…" Shotaro began before tensing a bit, "...nope. Not walking into that. In fact, drop the formalities." he sighed taking out his belt and Joker Memory, "Philip!"

* * *

"YES!" Akiko cheered, tossing the trash can after finally getting Philip out of it, "Victory!"

"Victory!" Asahina added as the two high fived.

"About time. It was…" Byakuya began before seeing a familiar belt appear around Philip's waist, "..."

"The idiots screwed up." Philip sighed taking out Cyclone, "Ike Shotaro." he smiled.

"No wait don't stand near the edge!" everyone panicked.

 **=CYCLONE!=**

* * *

 **=JOKER!=**

"HENSHIN!" Shotaro declared slotting his Joker Memory while running.

"?!" Ishimaru tensed at the battlecry, "...the Dopant is near!" he exclaimed as he picked Asuka up, "Naegi, we must get her to safety!"

"Eh? B…" Naegi began before he finally realized where they were...near the water, "...agreed. Let's hurry."

Just as they began moving the water's calmness broke as multiple bullets flew upwards and then pointed down at them. Before they could get within reach, Double jumped and swung his leg kicking up a huge gust of wind that knocked all the bullets out of the air.

"Damn it...can't leave any of you alone for a second…" Shotaro muttered as Double landed, "Philip now can I use Trigger?"

" _Hai. Now that I know it's in the water, I can adjust Triggers power to bring him on land."_ Philip explained as Double inserted the Blue Trigger Memory into his belt.

 **=CYCLONE TRIGGER!=**

Double pulled the Magnum off his chest before aiming and shooting several air bullets into the water. The bullets all explode causing bubbles to rise from the water and eventually eject their target out into the open. The Dopant was indeed a giant humanoid crustacean monster that had a humanoid body that looked like it was wearing a giant anomalocaris over its head and let it drape down its back

"...that is literally the freakiest thing I have ever seen…" Naegi whispered with wide eyes.

"...Even more than Toko Fukawa going into…'that' mode of hers for new story ideas?" Ishimaru asked, a sorta blush on his face.

"...okay maybe close second," Naegi blushed heavily at that, "And we all agreed to never speak of it!"

"I'm sorry but it still isn't as bad as that!" he admitted.

" **GRAH!"** the Anomalocaris Dopant gowled at them as its mandibles lifted up to reveal the many...MANY rows of teeth in its mouth.

"...shit!" Mondo freaked, "Bro, Naegi, over here!"

"GH!" the two tensed as they quickly bolted for the others.

"Now that's not a very friendly smile." Double spoke, shooting the Dopant without warning as it cried in pain as each air bullet explode against its shell like armor.

The Dopant quickly shook off the attack before firing out a near endless barrage of 'bullets' at Double. Double quickly pulled out the Spider Shock Watch before attaching it to his Magnum. He pulled and fired as gusts of wind shot out and formed a green net that caught all the bullets. Double spun around before releasing the trigger and dispersing the net and sent the fang bullets all right back at the Dopant making it cry in pain. It stumbled back before gawking as it was hit by a green net keeping it pinned to the ground.

"He...can do that?" Mondo gawked, seeing that improvised attack.

Double took out his Stag Phone before taking out his Heat Memory. He waited as the Dopant began releasing a black inky mist from his body. Before it could spread to far Double slotted the Red Memory into his phone.

 **=MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

With that the phone changed into its animal mode...before bursting into fire. It seemed to be super hyped up as it began flying around like a blur before striking the Dopant many many times. Each time bursting fire off before one finally drilling attack ignited the entire net around it. The Dopant cried out in a comically high pitched voice as it began running around while on fire.

" **Fire! I'm on Fire! Boss put me out! Put me out!"** he panicked.

"...boss?" Naegi blinked.

"So he's working for someone…" Kyoko noted.

 **=CYCLONE JOKER!=**

"Memory Break time." Double exclaimed slotting his Joker Memory.

" **...no you don't!"** the Dopant exclaidem as he hopped back into the water.

"What the?! He just ran?!" Mondo exclaimed, "Freakin' coward! H-"

"Wait," Sakura spoke, earning the group's attention, "This feeling...what is this bloodlust I sense…?"

"...There it is." Double spoke as the water burst to reveal a Giant actual anomalocaris monster.

"...K...KAIJU!" Ishimaru freaked.

"Dude, Dopants can become freakin' Kaiju?!" Mondo exclaimed.

"Shotaro said that T-Rex could as well…" Naegi spoke.

The Monster moved to attack only for a giant tornado to block its attack. It looked up as Double was lifted into the air by the tornado. It's giant eyes seemed to blink as it realized it made no difference.

"Joker Extreme!" Double exclaimed as he shot forward and split in two before both legs slammed into its face causing a huge explosion. It's shell began shattering as explosion after explosion came from its insides. After one final large boom, Double landed down slowly with his wind powers. He looked as a figure crashed into the ground unceremoniously. Double blinked...seeing the goofy looking sidekick to Takamura.

"It's not the business guy...or Takamura?" Double spoke running up to him and seeing the remains of his memory, "Wait...what's wrong with this memory?" he asked picking up...the interior of a memory, "Mass production model?" he realized in worry.

"...that man…" Kyoko began with a frown, "So he is involved somehow…"

Everyone then heard another roar as a SECOND Anomalocaris Dopant in its giant form broke out of the water, it swung one of its fins and slapped Double sending him flying away. The Dopant returned to humanoid form before jumping up towards the others. It shot its fang bullets, causing everyone to scatter in panic. The Monster lunged at Kusuhara...before shoving her out of the way and grabbing Asuka.

"Asuka!"

The Kaijin was about to jump away into the water before Sakura grabbed it, causing ito t skid to a halt as it tried to free itself.

" **Oi. Would y-"** the Dopant began as it turned..only to tense a bit at seeing Sakura's shadowed eyes...feeling as if a massive ogre was looking down at it, **"GH!"**

"Sakura!" Double exclaimed, getting back to his feet and rushing over. He moved to jump over to them...only for a blue blur to tackle into him...and carry him all the way across the river, "Nani?" he panicked. He turned around to see a Blue figure that quickly left as fast it appeared.

Sakura tensed a bit, not once letting the Dopant go as she quickly turned, attempting a kick at the blur as her foot collided with its fist. The figure jumped around her after a second. It then ran around and charged at them once more. It stopped as several yellow orbs came flying at it. The blur stopped as each shot chased it around and forced it to run away. The others turned to see Double in a blue and yellow form using Luna and Trigger.

"Don't think just cause you put us at a distance you've won blue blurry bastard!"

" **Oi, boss help! This ogre w-gah!"** the Almolocaris Dopant cried as Sakura's grip tightened.

"Release that child…" Sakura informed, not once letting go as she kept a steady eye out for the blur.

"Dude seriously, she's got nerves of steel to take that thing on…" Mondo whispered in admittance..

" **Okay~"** the Dopant laughed tossing Asuka into the air with all his strength, **"I released her~! Oi Danna!"**

The Blue Blur stopped to reveal a Dopant who was by far the most humanoid they'd ever scene. His body was all blue anr armored with puffy pants, and thick chest armor and gauntlets. His face was covered by a mask that hit all but a blue skinned human like mouth. He had two orange scarves hanging behind him. The Dopant grunted as orange energy burst from his back and took the form of wings. He then flew off and grabbed the child.

" **..."** Those with good enough eyes...could see a disgusted frown on the Dopant's face. It...didn't like this plan.

" **We got her boss, now let's go!"**

With that the Anomalocaris Dopant grew to his giant monster form forcing Sakura to let go. The Blue Dopant landed on the ground with a grunt before running away as the giant monster of a Dopant slinked back into the river.

"Damnit!" Double cursed, looking around unsure of where to follow, "If I chase the Dopant with Asuka-chan, the assassin gets away….and the opposite is also true...ah screw it the kid is more important." he groaned as HardBoilder drove up to him.

" _No good Shotaro. Even with our top speed we can't hope of catching that speed. Even if we swap for HardTurbuler…"_ Philip advised.

"...hey Hidari," Mondo called out, earning Double's attention, "You go after the bug freak...I'll get the kid back."

"EH? B…"

"Relax...there's nothing I can't catch with my ride," Mondo assured with a grin

"..and where exactly is wh-" Shotaro began before a rev went off, "?"

After a few moments, a fairly large modified motorcycle was driven into the area, a flag with an emblem with the words' Crazy Diamonds' written on it as the driver got off.

"She's all set, aniki," the driver saluted to Mondo as they got off.

"Thanks, Keisuke," Mondo nodded.

"Well works for me." Double spoke, holding up his gadgets. He tossed Bat as it transformed into animal mode and flew off following the shadow of the giant Dopant. "Lets track down a sea monster."

"And let's track down a big bleu freak," Mondo grinned.

"BRo, let me assist in this," Ishimaru spoke, getting Mondo's attention, "It...it is partially my fault they got the Councelwoman's daughter so easily...so I must repent for my sins and help get her back!"

"...what are ya kidding? Like I'd do this without ya," Mondo answered, _'Besides, after hearing about your gramps...you more than deserve it, Kiyotaka Ishimaru…'_

"...thank you, bro!" Ishimaru nodded, forcing back his tears as the two hopped onto the bike.

"Alright…" Mondo whispered, revving the engines as a determined, serious look appeared in his eyes, "LET'S RIDE, CRAZY DIAMOND STYLE!"

"DORA!" Ishimaru declared as Mondo drove off at high speeds, leaving a semi-burning trail of tire tracks in his wake.

"Anyone else gonna talk about…" Naegi began.

"No!" most everyone else shouted as Double drove off.

"Okay okay…!"

* * *

"..." Akiko and Asahina poked Philip...who fell back into the bucket once more.

"He's not gonna be happy," Akiko whispered.

"You know...I think he likes the bucket…" Asahina admitted.

"Eh?"

"Why else would he keep falling into it?"

"Good point.." Akiko nodded, "Still we can't just let him live with his butt stuck in a trash can...oi any men still here to help us girls pull him out?"

"Well…"

"Any men who AREN'T Hagakure?"

"Geez. No need to be so hurtful…." Hagakure slumped.

"I am the owner of this place!" Akiko argued, "Besides, still miffed you nearly made us lose after the Money Dopant case."

"...that reminds me…" Byakuya spoke, making Hagakure tensed as he closed his book, "I'd like to have a word with you about that…"

"Uh…." he panicked before remembering something he found on Shotaro's desk, "Detective Smoke bomb!" he declared tossing a small little ball on the ground as the entire garage was filled with a thick layer of smoke.

"Ahh! T-too much sm-smoke!" Fujisaki coughed.

"I can't see!" Akiko and Asahina panicked.

"Why does he have these?!" Byakuya asked, "What is he a Detective or a spy?!"

"Dunno, but his gadgets are a lifesaver!" Hagakure laughed before crying as he stepped off the platform that connected the two halves of the Garage, "AH!"

"Idiot…"

"Help, dudes! I've fallen, and I can't see or get up!"

"And whose fault was that?"

"Mmm…"

* * *

"Any word?" Naegi asked.

"Shotaro claims he lost the Dopant after it swam into the city canal and then sewer system." Kyoko explained, hanging up her phone, "For the moment, they've canceled Double and plan to track the tracer he planted on that man earlier."

"And Mondo-san and Taka-san?" Naegi asked.

"I get voice mail only…"

"...well to be fair when they set their minds on something, there's no stopping them," Naegi argued a bit.

"That's...that is true I suppose," Kyoko admitted, knowing how hard it is to stop either Mondo and Ishimaru separately when they're determined to do something. Now united as they've become 'brothers', she only dreads the potential of their comradery.

"Asuka…" the councilwoman whispered in worry, Sakura sitting near her as she stood guard

"Why would they go after Asuka-chan?" Naegi asked.

"...direct threats have failed." Kyoko spoke, "Meaning now...they are going for blackmail."

"?!"

"...such a cowardly tactic…" Sakura frowned, "Using a child as a 'shield'...if only I had reacted sooner..."

"Don't worry yourself sick about that anymore." Shotaro spoke walking his bike over, "What's done is done. Now we need to be ready for whatever their next play is. The Tracker shows that guys bag is still in there." he explained pointing at Takamura's building, "Meaning that guy must be the Blue thing...while the Anomalocaris Dopant is actually Takamura. Given his friend has a Mass production memory."

"Mass Production?" Naegi blinked.

"Much weaker Memories that I can beat easy." Shotaro explained, "Simple but still strong. But not as bad as the real deal. I think I have an idea why he doesn't want to sell now. Kyoko...we need to investigate that building."

"Us?"

"Can you trust anyone else here to collect clues and evidence accurately?" Shotaro bluntly spoke, "Also...I have a feeling you'll be able to handle what we find."

"...fair enough," Kyoko nodded before looking over at Naegi, "Naegi, you and Sakura look after the council woman."

"Hai." he nodded as they jogged over to Takamura's building.

* * *

"So...Anomalocaris has the entire water system as his personal path through the city." Philip drew on a map showing the exact thing he was talking about with a clear Map of Futo over it, "This complicates things, Double can't breath underwater or in vacuums. Believe me we've tried making our own atmosphere to do so….didn't work."

"I'm just gonna understand you can't breath underwater." Akiko gave a thumbs up.

"And even then, the Dopant can use the waterway to escape to wherever, meaning it could get to the far side of the city," Byakuya noted, "...hmph. Unless you were able to block the waterways, you are in a tight spot."

"...oh! I-I might be able to help," Fujisaki gasped as she ran for her bag, "Ph-philip-san, where can I plug my laptop in?"

"Anywhere…" Philip answered, dusting some files off a desk to reveal its where a computer would go, but Philip really didn't need one given his abilities.

"Th-thanks," Fujisaki nodded as she hurried over, gently putting her laptop down as she turned it on, "Okay...maybe…"

"...what's she doing?" Akiko pondered as Fujisaki was focused on the computer screen.

"...oh! Maybe she's trying to hack into the city's water systems!" Asahina guessed.

"Impossible. You need resources and high level of hacking skills to accomplish something like that," Byakuya scoffed, "And even then, th-"

"I'm in."

"Foot meet mouth." Akiko muttered, pushing Byakuya out of her way, "...huh. Could've sworn Fukawa was gonna pop out at that."

"...come to think of it, I haven't seen her all day," Asahina admitted.

"You don't think….something's happened to her do you!" Akiko panicked.

"Something to concern yourselves over." Philip pointed at them, "Consider this Junior Detective work. You can take Bya-kun with you." he pointed at Byakuya, who blinked at the...cute nickname he was suddenly given.

"...do not call me that."

"Yeah. Togs is a much b-" Hagakure began as he climbed up the side...only to fall back down when Byakuya tossed a book at him.

"Do _not_ call me that either…" Byakuya muttered with a light eye twitch.

"If I do this...maybe…" Fujisaki whispered as her fingers were a near blur on the keyboard, "...y-yatta. I managed to close down the waterways big enough for the Dopant to escape without cutting the city's water."

"Amazing...such a useful skill indeed." Philip smiled, "We are for sure keeping you after this is all done."

"Yosh! That's our Ultimate Programmer!" Asahina added with a cheer.

Fujisaki just gave a small smile at that, a blush growing on her face.

"But this brings us back around to wondering what next to do…" Philip muttered, "Might be time I finish the third configuration."

"Configuration?" the others repeated.

"What do you think these machines are?" he pointed to the two sets of machines that looked incomplete, "It is not just Double who changes halves."

"...don't tell me. You're building mecha next?" Byakuya asked with a sigh.

"I would, but I'm sure SPD would notice me…oh and someone tell Celestia and Hifumi things are gonna get a bit loud." he explained putting on goggles and pulling out a bunch of tools.

"Not it," all but Hagakure answered.

"AW come on! Why m-"

"You know what you did!" Akiko snapped.

* * *

Shotaro launched a grappling line from his watch as he pulled himself and Kyoko up to an open window on a higher floor. They both climbed in before making their way downstairs. Surprise surprise the Spider Shock also picked locks with its little spider legs. The two found their way into a room filled with crate after crate filled with...Gaia Memories. Shotaro picked some up to examine them.

"Low level memories...any Dopant form would be pretty weak and not offer the most diverse of powers." Shotaro spoke, looking at them all, "What power can Bean's have?" he mumbled tossing the Memory away.

"..Oyakodon?" Kyoko raised a brow at one, "What an..odd choice for a Memory…"

"...Zombie worries me, same with the Brachiosaurus one…"

"Considering it's one of the biggest Dinosaurs in existence...I agree." she spoke, "This...this is Gaia Memory shop…"

"That's why Takamura doesn't sell...this place is a storage area for surplus Gaia Memories. That guy must have been a higher up." he put it all together.

"...and most likely sold Monokuma the T-Rex and Magma Memories…" Kyoko finished with a frown, "In short…"

"...They are connected…" Shotaro frowned, "See this is what I mean when nothing in my life has been coincidence since Philip appeared."

"Nothing good has happened since Monokuma arrived as well...question is...who would gain out of all this chaos that bear and the Gaia Memories have created?" Kyoko pondered.

"...Good question…we can worry after we save Asuka." Shotaro explained, "That's what matters most. But with this...we got something over Takamura. Now we don't need him to sell, we can confiscate the property on the grounds of illegal activity. But he doesn't need to know that fact just yet."

"What do you mean?"

"He wants the Councilwoman to back off...okay she will, but doesn't mean she can't come back with the police." he went on, "We just need to take care of his Gaia Memory."

"Giving us an opportune moment to strike back…"

"Exactly. But we need to be careful, I can only go full force once we save Asuka."

"Of course...just hope everything is okay on Mondo and Ishimaru's end."

* * *

"See anything yet?" Mondo asked as he drove down the streets of hte city.

"Nothing yet, bro. But i will not rest until we spot the culprit!" Ishimaru answered.

"Damn that Smurf guy is freakin fast!" Mondo growled as he drove faster, picking up wind as he drove past a corner, "When i'm finding him, I'm grinding him down into gold!"

"Y-wait. Didn't the main villain want to eat the Smurfs?"

"...okay that's complicated, btu still! I'm beating him a deeper shade of blue and purple when I find him!"

"Agreed!" he shouted before crying in pain as he saw the Stag Phone gadget poking his head repeatedly, "Ow...ow...ow!"

"What's up? Y-" Mondo began as he turned his head a bit, seeing the Stag Phone poking Ishimaru's head, "...Isn't that one of Hidari's gadgets?"

"I be-ow! Lieve it-ow! Is!" Ishimaru answered with each wince of pain, "..It must know something!"

It gave a sigh like motion before flying into his chest and transforming into cellphone mode upon impact. Ishimaru blinked before it began ringing as he picked it up.

=WHERE ARE YOU!?= Akiko roared in his ear loudly.

"GH?!" Ishimaru tensed, his ears ringing from the roar as he fell over, dropping the phone before Mondo caught it.

"Sorry boss lady, but w-"

=Did you just call me boss lady?=

"Well..you're technically Hidari's landlady and boss, so..boss lady," Mondo simply and bluntly answered.

=...huh. I like it…Nevermind, come back to the office or back to Shotaro. We need to get ready for the blackmail part! We gonna need intimidating beefy guys to make us look intimidating...and...well...your all we got=

"...Grr...damn it."

=Ugh...what's wrong?=

"I promised we'd go after the blue guy...but the kid's still in danger…" Mondo admitted as ishimaru slowly got back up..

=Blue guy? Wh...oh wait. The guy Philip and Shotaro fought with that freaky shrimp=

"Yeah…"

=Well regardless their plan is to blackmail, so...go with Councilwoman to the meeting place and you'll have him cornered= she argued, making them blink.

"...you on this bro?"

"I am if you are."

=Then get going my Muscle heads!= Akiko ordered.

"Yes Boss Lady!" the two saluted as Ishimaru hopped back onto the bike.

"Let's ride, bro!" Ishimaru declared.

"YOSHA!" Mondo roared as he drove off once more.

* * *

"Lets see what else is in here?" Shotaro spoke as he and Kyoko went even further into the buildings, "Who knows, maybe these guys have some device meant to take the Memories from rowdy test subjects."

"I would not be surprised if there were…" Kyoko admitted, "...mayhaps we'll also find where they're producing the many copies of Monokuma."

"If we can stop them from making those things, I'd sleep better." Shotaro agreed as they reached the basement and heard...machines, "Speak of the devil." he sighed as they made it down to door with a red light sign above it, "..." he slowly opened the door as they peeked inside to see a dentist in silver hazmat suits walking around and carrying Memories in various stages of completion.

"...'a factory of Gaia Memories…'" Kyoko noted, using sign language so they wouldn't be overheard.

"...'Irony is a real bitch, but we can use this info even more now'," Shotaro signed back as they backed away and silently closed the door. He then motioned them to go upstairs and tell the others.

Kyoko merely nodded as they quickly, yet quietly ran off, making sure not to be sighted by anyone passing by. The two found the front door but it was being guarded by two Dopant like monsters with skeletal themed masks and wore regular black suits. Kyoko wondered how to get past them only for Shotaro to rush up and attack them. After a moment both of them were left on the ground knocked out as he fixed his vest. He shrugged before opening the door and holding it open in a sarcastic gentleman like manner.

"...crude yet effective," Kyoko shrugged a bit, leaving her hiding spot as she walked forward and past Shotaro.

"I aim to please, milady," Shotaro joked, "Come on let's get out of here. This place has been getting creepy."

"My sentiments exactly," Kyoko nodded as they rushed out of the building.

' _...me working with a Kirigiri...heh. If only Boss could see this…'_ Shotaro thought with a light chuckle as they ran up to Naegi.

"Naegi...where is Mrs Kusuhara and Sakura?" Kyoko asked.

"Well they got a phone call telling them to come to a location...and said she could only bring one person with her…" he explained, "So...they left me."

"If you had to pick, who would you take?" Shotaro reasoned.

"Exactly why I'm not insulted but still worried!" he panicked.

"...he has a point," Kyoko spoke, earning Shotaro's attention, "If the dealer is in there, and considering that there's a Gaia Memory factory in there.."

"...This can't be good…" Shotaro sighed, "I'm gonna need to turn into Double again." he sighed pulling out his Memory.

* * *

"...again?" Philip blinked as he saw the belt formed.

"All in the same day...mm. Was hoping we could complete that ultimate donut today…" Asahina sighed.

"Can't be helped. A child is in trouble, Shotaro is excited." Philip explained.

"...fair enough."

"But I assure you, once the case is done...we will make that donut," Philip assured as he pulled his Memory out.

* * *

 **=CYCLONE JOKER!=**

Shotaro kept running as the armor put itself on over him. Just as Double was about to make it to his bike, he grunted as a blue figure crashed into and carried him off. Double swung his arm and struck the Dopant from before as they floated in the air for a moment. The two spun around before slamming their foreheads into one another's causing sparks to fly from the impact.

"Omae ka!" Double grunted.

" **You…"** The Dopant replied.

" **From the moment I laid eyes on you**...I already didn't like you!" both shouted as they began trading punches back and forth as they spun around in the air. Both of their fists collided with a bright shower of sparks as they continued falling.

"The Blue Dopant?" Naegi blinked seeing them struggle, "It's as strong as Double?"

Double swung both his arms forward as the Dopant did the same as they pulled the other in close while getting closer to the ground. Both trying to turn the other into a landing cushion. Double grunted kicking the Dopant and separating them. The Dopant grew his wings once more as Double formed a tornado to slow his fall. The moment both touched the ground they charged as they began trading blows once more.

Double swung his leg in a kick aimed at the Dopan'ts head as it leaned back and slid under the kick. The Dopant pushed himself back up only in time to block another kick from Double. The two grunted pushing off one another before charging. Double side stepped a punch before swinging one with his left. The Dopant blocked it before both punched one another in the chest with their rights. The two charged again as Double blocked another swing of the Dopant's fist with his left before swinging his right as it was covered in green wind. The Dopant raised his free left as he blocked the punch. Both grunted as they slammed their foreheads against one another again.

The two jumped back after another moment. The Dopant held his hand out as he formed a long single edged sword in his right hand. Which he then pointed at Double before bringing it before his face to run his fingers across it.

" **I'd like to try splitting you in half."** the Dopant joked, pointing the sword at Double once more.

"Bring it, Papa Smurf." Double countered.

The Dopant swung his sword several times as Double ducked under each swing. Double spun around before kicking the sword as it was mid-swing. This knocked the Dopant off balance before Double moved forward with another kick that the Dopant avoided by leaning back. The Dopant shot past Double before he could attack again. Double swung around and began kicking but each one missed as the Dopant back stepped away. The Dopant swung his blade downward as Double jumped to the left to avoid it entirely. As the Dopant swun in his direction Double pulled out Heat and Metal as he stepped back.

 **=HEAT! METAL!=**

Double turned around in time as his armor changed. He let the staff form and block the next slash coming down at his shoulder. Double grabbed his weapon and began swinging as the Dopant backed away from each swing. Double swung and blocked another swing from the Dopant before swinging the bottom end of his staff into the Dopant's abdomen.

" _Shotaro, he's wearing a Memory Driver."_ Philip spoke up as Double focused on his belt with had a large orange orb in the center.

"We've got hurry up and get past him. Asuka is…"

" **Please disappear from my city."** The Dopant spoke growing his wings as he flew up.

"Philip can you leave this to me?!"

" _Huh...fine, although I have a real bad feeling about this plan…"_ Philip replied as he left full control of Double to Shotaro, _"Oh well…"_

Double raised his bo staff as he blocked a powerful downward swing from the Dopant. Double swung his staff around and used it to hold down the sword. Double spun around and landed a flaming punch to the Dopant's face making him stumble oly for the Rider to grab his hand and pull him back.

 **=TRIGGER!=**

Double spun around as he became Heat Trigger form and slammed the Magnum into his chest. The Dopant gasped as Double pulled the trigger and unleashed a barrage of fire bullets into his chest. Everyone flinched as a large explosion of fire rocked the area.

"...did that get him?" Naegi quietly asked, lowering his arms as the smoke began to clear.

Double slowly limped his way out of the smoke. His armor scuffed up from the close range blast.

" _I...knew it...would be bad…"_ Philip muttered outloud as Double kept walking despite his injuries.

"Least...that blue bastard...is d-and he's still standing isn't he?" Shotaro asked in a deadpanned tone.

" **Gh…"** The Dopant grunted falling to the ground, **"Bakana…"** he coughed before looking at Double, **"Omae wa...Baka…"**

"Maybe...a little…" Double turned around, "But...then again my life doesn't mean as much as the little girl. Her smile...her life...that is more than enough for me to gamble my own life just to get her back. So...is your scheme worth it to you?"

" **Gh…"** At that he backed away before flying off.

"Good...I was bluffing anyway…" Double groaned a shis armor fell apart leaving Shotaro to fall face first into the ground.

"Shotaro!" Naegi panicked as he stopped as Shotaro pushed himself back to his feet.

"Asuka…" he grunted standing his ground for a moment, "Just wait…" he grunted as he began walking away.

* * *

"Hey, his belt vanished but he's not waking up." Asahina noted, poking Philip's face, "That's never happened before right?"

"I dunno..and it worries me," Akiko admitted

Everyone heard Philip's phone go off. Akiko pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

=Is Philip awake?= Shotaro asked while out of breath.

"No he's still passed out." Akiko replied.

=He must have taken to much damage from me being wild. Anway I need you guys to take care of him, the moment he wakes up call me. We really need to form Double again to save a little kid=

"Can do."

=Good. And if you see Mondo or Ishimaru...keep me informed=

"Got it!" at that the line went dead, "Quick someone wake up Philip-kun!"

"How?!"

"I don't know!"

"Hey where back! S-" Mondo began as he and Isimaru walked in.

"Don't just stand there! Help!" Akiko barked.

"Yes, ma'am/boss lady!" the two yelped.

* * *

"Shotaro!" Naegi called out as he and Kyoko ran over to him as he kept moving, "Wait...you need to stop...your hurt!"

"Don't care…" he spoke as he kept walking forward in spite of a notable limp to his step, "Gotta...find...Asuka…"

"...not if you want to bleed out," Kyoko frowned, seeing a bit of blood on his body.

"The lives of the people of this city come first." Shotaro spoke sternly, "That's our job…" he sighed reaching to his hat, "If I can't protect this city in his place...I'll never be worthy of his position…" he went on, "I took the role as head detective...and the Kamen Rider...This city...and every single person in it are mine to protect from any dangers!"

"Shotaro…" Naegi whispered.

"...I suppose that's true, but…" Kyoko began as she picked his hat up for him, "In the condition you're in, you're not much help to anyone. You need a bit of time to recover, which will give you the strength needed to protect."

"But…"

"A good detective knows when to stop and think should things prove difficult for them, whether by solving cases or in a fight."

"...Kyoko, how do you…" Naegi began as he looked at her.

"It is top secret. That much I will say," Kyoko informed.

"I guess I am still half boiled…" Shotaro sighed "But I'll never admit it outright to anyone…" he grunted, "You read me my like a damn book, woman." he sighed in sarcastic annoyance.

Kyoko gave a mere chuckle as she and Naegi helped him up.

"...but wait. How are we gonna deal with those two Dopants?" Naegi pondered, "Shotaro's on his knees and Philip…"

"Most likely knocked out…" Shotaro finished, "If we take to much damage as Double, then it reflects onto him as mental stress, and broken bones for me...how lucky."

"Then where stuck at the moment," Kyoko noted before her phone rang, "?"she raised a brow as she took her phone out, "Hello?"

=I just received a call from Hina. Mondo and Taka just left the detective agency with a surprise= Sakura stated over the phone.

"...a surprise?" the three repeated as Kyoko turned the speaker phone on.

=Something involving a project of Philip's if I recall=

"Well this will either end well...or very very badly…" Shotaro admitted.

"Hopefully the former…" Kyoko added.

* * *

"Philip wake up!" Akiko cried, shaking him.

"Oh I know!" Asahina gasped, grabbing a bottle of vinegar from before, "This!"

"Genius!" Akiko beamed as she angled Philip's mouth open before making him down a big gulp of it.

"PFFTTTTT!" Philip did a massive spit take as he began coughing up a storm, "Oh...ah...again with the vinegar…"

"Yosh! Girl power for the win!" the two cheered as they high fived.

"Oh...I still feel the headache from Shotaro blowing us up...and now I taste citric acid in my mouth…" Philip groaned, "Wait...is the RevolGalaery moving?" he realized.

"Yup."

"...who's driving it?"

"Mondo."

"HORA! Get out of the road Jiji! This thing can't turn on a dime!"

"Drive on, Bro! But be sure not to hit anyone!"

"...is that Taka with him?" Philip asked.

"H-he's acting as the 'eyes'," Fujisaki answered, looking up from her laptop as she tried to keep it steady.

"Oh."

"Didn't you bother to…" Byakuya began before ducking under a flying Hagakure, who crashed into the wall after a steep turn, "Make something to the interior doesn't shake as much?!"

"No one is really suppose to be in here." Philip revealed, "Well at the least my body is the exception."

"...ugh...I knew I should've left when I had the chance…" Byakuya groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

" **Ugh...shut up you little brat!"** the Dopant snapped, glaring at a tied up Asuka.

"My Papa will come save me." she countered sticking her tongue out at him.

" **Gh...I'm getting tired of you calling the Kamen rider your dad...trust me...he's gone!"** The Anomalocaris Dopant snapped.

"No! He's alive!"

" **Damn your annoying...what did Mommy tell you to make you shut up?"** the Dopant taunted as he heard footsteps, **"Kusuhara-san welcome! So glad you made it...your kid is annoying...she doesn't smile or anything…"**

"..." the councel woman frowned as she and Sakura approached.

" **...not talkative I see."** Anomalocaris sighed.

"You're...Takamura-san?"

" **Bingo! I told you to leave me alone...now my boss is breathing down my neck to get rid of you...but you somehow got that Kamen Rider to keep come and save you. And your brat says its your husband...while I know for sure I took care of him. If wrong...I'll get in a lot of trouble."** he ramboled, **"So would it be to much to ask you to just back off...before I send your kid to join your husband?"**

"..."

" **...say something damn it!"**

"I refuse to fall for your provocations." she finally spoke.

" **Still acting cocky and think you can get your way...don't you get it yet? The tower's not gonna happen! People a lot worse than me won't let it become real!"**

"And I won't let something to help inspire hope not happen."

" **Hope? Get real, lady! In this world, it's all for yourself! So either give up...or wallow in despair and watch your child go to the afterlife!"**

"...Councel woman?" Sakura spoke as she looked down at her, as if waiting for a command.

" **What? You gonna have that big muscled dude attack me?"**

"Ehem…" Kusuhara coughed into her hand, "I do believe your big mouth has...caused you trouble."

" **What's huh?"** the Dopant blinked before gasping out in pain, Sakura's fist embedded deep into its stomach before it shot back and crashed hard into the wall, **"Oh my impenetrable skin!"** he cried in pain.

"And this is why I chose not to anger the woman with the title 'Ultimate Martial Artist.'"

" **THAT IS-DOH! AUGH! Pain and hurt!"** the Dopant cried out with each hard punch and kick Sakura gave it.

"Asuka!" Kusuhara ran to her daughter and began trying to undo the ropes binding her.

"Mommy!"

" **Why aren't you st-oh that doesn't bend that way! OH THAT DOESN'T BEND THAT WAY!"**

 ***CRACK***

" **AHH! NOW IT DOES~!"**

"Cover your eyes." Kusuhara whispered, covering her daughters eyes and leading her away.

" **Why aren't you helping Kirihiko?!"** he shouted getting no response, **"Oi...oi?!"**

* * *

The human form of Kirihiko gasped for air as he rested against a tree. His suit burned as many cuts and bruises adorned his body. "So...this is my limits...I pushed Nasca too far with that Rider…"

"Tsk tsk tsk...look at ya. Got too overconfident, mr. Former Ultimate black Market Dealer," Kirihiko looked up to see a familiar black and white bear looking down at him tauntingly, "I mean honestly, didn't you learn anything at Kibogamine?"

"Yes...that people are scum and you can sell those scum anything...even if it kills them." he responded, "Why else would I work for Museum? With time, all those criminal lords...will succumb to their memories side effects."

"So what, you're just waiting for all the bad guys to croak from buying your memories?"

"Why else do I sell the expensive ones so quickly?" he responded, "But that damn Kamen Rider...he's a real pain to my city."

"And a real thorn in my side for my school," Monokuma added as he hopped down, "But hey, there's a difference here...eventually your little tyrade is gonna end up failing, and you. Will. Fall. into...despair~"

"Don't you have real hobbies? Honestly a young-" he was cut off when Monokuma smacked a fish into his mouth

"Not so loud will ya!"

"You act like you can keep up this game for long. Not with that boy helping the Kamen Rider," he countered, spitting the fish out.

"Watch me. I'm gonna make one of them kill…" Monokuma argue before chuckling sinisterly, "Besides...I got the next motive in mind~"

"What? Y-" Kirihiko began before Monokuma whispered into his ear, "...I'm almost afraid to ask how you got that deep information."

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes." he replied simply.

"Th-that was a rhetorical question."

"And I gave you a rhetorical answer."

"...good lord you and Saeko are made for eachother."

"Just wait till we have kids." he joked as Monokuma slumped at the thought.

"I'm not dealing with those mood swings…"

"Fine, then 'you' can forget about being the bridesmaid."

"Good. She de-" Monokuma began before slapping himself, "Damn it, Murkuro! Stop taking the mic from m….forget you heard that."

"No."

"Why do both of you say that?!"

* * *

" **I...I think..I got...away…"** the Dopant panted as it stumbled out of the building, his shell cracked in multiple places, **"Wh...what a monster…"**

"CHARGE!" at that the Dopant was struck by a giant vehicle that oddly looked like Double's mask. It sent him flying away and through several fences.

"Did we get it?" Ishimaru asked.

" **Pain…."**

"Yosha! Take that, shrimp!" Mondo exclaimed, "Now anyone got a giant pot?! I feel like cajun tonight!

"I'm not eating that thing...look at it...it's all sickly grey and blue...bleck!" Akiko gagged as they could see out slightly.

"...I think it made Sakura angry," Asahina noted.

"How could you tell?" Akiko asked.

"Its shell has her fist marks on it."

"Oh…"

"Ugh...finally made i-THE HELL IS THAT?!" Shotaro exclaimed, seeing the giant vehicle once he, Naegi, and Kyoko entered the area.

"Is...that a giant version of Double's head?" Naegi blinked.

"Who brought the Revolgarry out?!" Shotaro exclaimed, "I didn't call for it!"

"My idea," Philip answered, poking his head out, "Oh, and Mondo drove it into the Dopant."

"Yo," Mondo grinned, poking his head out as well.

" **Mama!? Is that you? I gots a booboo!"**

"Jeez he's messed up…" Shotaro muttered.

"...Sakura," Naegi and Kyoko spoke in unison, seeing the bruises on the Dopant.

"How...on second thought nevermind. I'm afraid to ask," Shotaro deadpanned.

" **...Grr...THAT'S IT!"** the Dopant snapped as it shot up, **"I am one hundred and ten percent done with you brats!"** He then began growing to his massive monster form as he let lose a roar.

"I forgot he could do that…." Mondo muttered as it launched at the Revolgarry.

"Philip!"

"Hurry please!" Philip begged.

"Henshin!"

 **=LUNA! TRIGGER!=**

The Dopant roared a bit in pain when a few shots hit its face, making it turn its attention to Double. Double kept shooting as the shots moved around to strike different spots.

"Don't stand near me." Double spoke to Naegi and Kyoko, "We're about to do something stupid."

" _Oh not again…"_

"...come, Naegi. I think its best to stay out of the way for now," Kyoko informed her fellow classmate.

"G-good idea," Naegi nodded as the two rushed for the Revolgarry.

"Oi Tiger shrimp! I'm over here!" Double taunted, shooting and leading the Dopant near the water. It roared before jumping and grabbing the Kamen rider in its mouth before diving into the water.

"AH!" Naegi panicked.

"Hey...this thing is turning on by itself…" Mondo spoke up.

"Didn't Philip say this vehicle is linked to Double?" Ishimaru asked, "Oh dear…"

"We going for a ride!" Mondo shouted as the vhicle took off and began driving down the river following the Dopant and Double's signal.

Suddenly, the front split open to reveal the HardBoilder inside. Everyone backed away as the green rear wheel was pulled off and dragged back into the revolving wheel. Once inside its slot it spun around and lined up a yellow attachment which slid forward. It had propellers and two yellow extension that made an aquatic design. The front wheel twisted around and pulled itself in bringing the machines center of gravity lower. Everyone blinked seeing this happen, they then all looked at the water as Double surfaced along with the Dopant's head.

"HARDSPLASHER!" He shouted as the new machine ejected from the Revolgarry and into the water.

"His bike changed into a hovercraft…" Ishimaru blinked.

"That's so cool…." Mondo spoke with stars in his eyes.

"...I have several-nay. _Many_ questions about this," Byakuya frowned in annoyance, "How and where is he getting the funding to create stuff like this?"

"This should be used for rent money!" Akiko declared.

After a few moments, Double jumped out of the water on HardSplasher. The Kamen Rider drove around before he began to fire torpedoes underwater. After several explosions the giant Dopant was tossed out of the water. It cried before landing on a barge. It turned around and began shooting its teeth once more as Double avoided each and every shot. The Dopant roared in anger as it lifted another barge and tossed it at the Kamen rider. Double took a deep breath before diving down under the water. He avoided the sinking metal barge before going back up at full speed.

The Dopant roared looking around before the water broke and Double and HardSplasher jumps high into the air. Double pulled the Trigger Memory out of his and slotted it into his gun before tilting it up and turning it into magnum mode. The barrel began charging blue and yellow energy into a large sphere as he slowly aimed it forward.

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero! Trigger...FULL BURST!" Double declared pulling the trigger.

The sphere exploded with a gun shot as it fired a barrage of blue and yellow orbs. They all flew around and curved around to strike the Monster from the sides where its armor was weakest. It cried as blast after blast struck it; casing explosion after explosion. The Dopant gave one final cry as Double crashed through the remains of the giant body. As the rest of its shell was left to scatter in the wind as ash. Double hefted Takamura over his shoulder before tossing him onto dryland.

"Ugh...you were a lot of trouble…" Double complained as he climbed onto land, and checked his Memory, "Yeah that's the one...no worries of a second shrimp monster."

" _Don't go jinxing us Shotaro."_ Philip chuckled.

"No worries Takamura...the cops will be here in no time. They'll get you a nice warm cell." Double chuckled slapping the culprits face to make sure he was okay.

"Ah…." he groaned in pain.

"He'll be fine." Double sighed as the HardSplasher drove up for him to get back on.

"Papa!"

"D'oh!" Double grimaced, hearing that innocent voice before Asuka ran up to him and hugged him frm behind.

"I knew you could do it, papa!"

"Ah...well…" Double mumbled unsure how to respond.

"Sugei papa! Sugei!"

"...Asuka...listen. I…"

"Asuka!" Kusuhara called out, "Wait…"

"Hmm?" Asuka blinked, turning her head a bit to look at her mother, "what, mommy?"

"Papa has to go." she spoke after a moment, "He can't just protect you anymore. Everyone in Futo needs his help."

"She still isn't telling her?" Kyoko squestioned, having walked over along with Sakura, "Shotaro should just tell her…"

Double looked down with a sigh as he moved Asuka's arms off and he crouched down to look her in the eyes. "Ja-ne, Asuka…" he said simply, "Papa has to go…"

"Shotaro?" Kyoko blinked.

"Leave it be...the little one needs this." Sakura spoke simply.

Asuka nodded before she tilted her head forward a little, "Mm."

"Eh?" Double blinked.

"The usual." she replied.

"Ano...eh?" he blinked unsure what she wanted.

" _Can't be helped."_ Philip spoke, raising his sides hand before he patted her head, Double then gently moved his hand around in a circle before patting her head two times. This had the desired effect as she smiled happily at Double.

"Better?"

"Mm!" Asuka nodded happily.

Double walked over and jumped on the HardSplasher before riding off.

* * *

"So in the end, you kept up the white lie." Kyoko spoke, walking through the halls of the Narumi Investigations building.

"I vowed to keep people of my city from crying…" Shotaro sighed, "Maybe one day she can tell her the truth...but for now why crush her hope?"

"...soka," Kyoko noted, "You also couldn't stand her puppy dog eyes huh?"

"Gh!" Shotaro tensed at that.

"...I'll take that as a yes then," Kyoko gave a light chuckle as she moved ahead of him.

"Damn it woman…" he groaned hiding his eyes behind his hat.

"Philip is right, you're half-boiled...but that's not a part of you I dislike." she added on.

"Are you done tormenting me, Ice Girl?" Shotaro groaned.

"How cruel. I believe that was a compliment." Kyoko replied.

"I didn't hear any compliment." Shotaro argued.

"It's coming after me again!" Hagakure panicked as he ran out of the garage and ducked behind Shotaro and Kyoko.

"Oi oi what happened?" Shotaro asked, getting him to let go of his pant leg, "Oi! These custom tailored slacks aren't for you to cling to!"

"Philip-kun is going invention happy again!" he explained, "The beetles…"

"Ah Kyo-chan!" Philip called as he walked in, "Good time, I have a gift for you."

"A gif- wait...Kyo-chan?" she blinked.

"Well you are a girl as well, so I figure it help us bond if I gave you a cute nickname. Hina said it be a good idea." Philip explained.

"Aoi!" Shotaro snapped.

"Akiko did it!"

"Did not!"

"Why me…." Shotaro sighed.

"Anyway, here." Philip pulled out a purple Stag Phone and dark violet Spider Shock watch, "Since you are a field type like Shotaro I can't send you in without some assistance." he explained, "A Stag Phone and Spider Shock, Kyoko version." he smiled.

"Thank you…" she spoke, taking them as they transformed due to their memories already being inserted, _'...these will prove very useful…'_

"Ugh...what else can go wr-" Shotaro began with a groan.

"HEEEEE!-!-!" Hifumi screamed as he ran past them, "Don't go into the dining room!"

"Philip didn't do it!" Philip spoke up as he slinked back into the garage and slammed the door shut, "Don't go out there!" he hissed to the others who were in there.

"...given how frightened Hifumi look...Celeste," Kyoko noted.

"How c-" Shotaro began.

"I ASKED FOR A SIMPLE BISCUIT WITH CINNAMON FOR MY TEA, YOU BLUBBERING BUCKET OF BABY BATTER!" Celestia's voice snapped from the next room.

"..."

"We learn its best not to anger her at times," Kyoko informed Shotaro's unspoken question.

"Well it's a good thing so far the bear hasn't come after us." Shotaro sighed. They all then heard a loud smacking sound and turned around to see Monokuma slammed into the window, but not with enough force to break in.

"You're just lucky I only have enough time to threaten you jerks! I got plans today!" Monokuma snapped, "Besides, you have my students and they need to resume class!"

"By class, you mean another round of your sick game I bet," Shotaro frowned.

"Maybe."

"Betcha I'm right."

"Betcha you're wrong."

"Betcha you're a Paddington rip-off."

"BITCH I KILL PEOPLE!"

"Do it...do it now." Shotaro countered.

"Alright, you called my bluff for the day Half boiled...Give me back my students!" the robotic bear snapped.

 **=LUNA TRIGGER!=**

"Call my bluff." Double aimed his gun.

"Wait! This is my only model with a tuxedo!" he complained before several bullets hit him and carried him off into the sky to explode.

"I needed that…" Double sighed blissfully, "...but given how he wants you back so bad now...he most likely does have another round of that game of his in mind."

"Sadly that's true...which means we need to do something about his sick little game," Kyoko admitted with a small nod.

"What did he mean by plans?" Double wondered.

* * *

"Aw...Monokuma tux custom got blown up." Wakana pouted looking at a monitor, said girl wearing a fancy white bridesmaid dress, "Shame...I was hoping to see Mick tear it apart…"

Mick growled in disappointment as he was resting on the railing to a staircase. Said cat also wearing a pet collar that looked like a suit collar and bow tie.

"...can't be help I guess…" Wakana muttered as she turned the monitor off, "Guess you'll just have to show up in person. Unless you want Nee-san to come over and...ask why you didn't make it?" she spoke into a microphone next to the monitor.

=Hey. Not my fault she keeps making me blow through duplicates= Junko's voice answered from the otherside.

"Just warning you for when she drops a plasma ball the size of a house on your school." Wakana giggled, "Remember how she acted when you told her of the plan's shortcomings that night? Well that was also cause we lost him that night...but thanks to you, we have him back easy."

=Oh hands down…and that was such a fun night, right Mukuro?=

=...still angry at you=

=Oh come on!=

=Hmm...=

"Did she just give you the silent treatment head turn?" Wakana asked, holding back a giggle.

=...no…=

"Uh huh...I'm thinking she is…"

=Don't you have a monster wedding to be a part of?!=

"Hai hai, bye-bye." she cutely replied turning off the microphone.

"Wakana! Come on we need to take the wedding photo!" Saeko shouted.

"I'm coming!"

=Later, Wakana…= Murkuro spoke.

=O her you sp...= Junko began before the line was cut on their end.

The family all sat on various steps leading up to a church. Saeko and Kirihiko stood in the center as Wakana and her father stood to the side with Mick sitting on the steps before them. The Cameraman took the picture...however the image was not what was expected. Instead of this somewhat normal looking family, instead it was a group of Monsters. The Nazca Dopant stood in Kirihiko's place as Sakeo was the replaced by the inhuman looking Taboo Dopant, relying on her husband to stand somewhat. In Wakana's place was a female Dopant that looked like the fusion of an old doll and a clay Dogu, with a human girl like face but thick armor that looked like a dress. The Monster in Mick's place was a humanoid feline beast with large fangs and claws. And finally in place of their father was a Dopant with a relatively simple body, black skin for his torso with red baggy pants. His head was covered by a white and gold mask with a large blue headpiece that almost looked like a crown and the face of a Barong.

All of them had similar belts around their waists with the same golden orbs in the center. This was the leadership of the Museum. The Sonozaki family, and today they welcomed a new member to their family.

* * *

 _SZ: And with that...case two has been closed._

 _Z0: Yep. We took our own spin on the arcs but I think it turned out well._

 _SZ: Mm hmm. Question I bet on your minds is...how are we gonna handle the Class Trials from the Danganronpa side of the story considering Naegi and his classmates aren't technically in the school at the moment? Well...z0?_

 _Z0: We got plans ready._

 _SZ: Yup, so stay tuned for those. For now..let us end this chapter with a preview. Z0?_

* * *

 **Jikai Danganronpa W Trigger!**

Shotaro: Another game by that damn Monokuma, but this time he's given the others more of a reason to potentially play.

Philip: Revealing someone's deepest darkest secret...that is devious

Naegi: Fujisaki!

Shotaro: Again it has happened.

Philip: So it seems this is the power of secrets…

 **Case 3: Revelation of S/The dark truth!**

Toko?: Heh...heh heh...


	3. Case 3

_SZ: *looks at the reviews and faves*...well..that was fast._

 _Z0: We do good work!_

 _SZ: Indeed...so let us continue the hype train! We don't own jack squat aside from original stuff!_

 _Z0: Begin the story!_

* * *

It seemed to be a normal day...well, normal-ish day at Kibogamine. The second floor had been unlocked by Monokuma-despite their not being a Class Trial given what happened-, the remaining students had explored the new floor, and now...they were all gathered in the gym with Narumi Detective Agency trio watching nearby.

"I don't get why you don't just become Double and break your way to the next floor." Akiko pointed out.

"Rule of focus. While we focus on getting to the mastermind...who will watch over the others and his death traps." Philip argued, "We could fight our way up to their room...but that won't stop the Monokuma from activating his defense measures around the others."

"...darn it," Akiko frowned a bit at that.

"Philip has a point. We'd need to get the others out of his reach...as long as we are in this building. We're on defensive." Shotaro sighed, "But the moment I get a chance…"

"You'll what?" Monokuma asked, appearing behind them.

"AH!" Akiko panicked, slapping him with her slipper with enough force to knock the head unit off, said head rolling across the ground, giving static before shutting down completely.

"...okay seriously, what are those sandals made o-" Naegi began before Monokuma popped out of the podium.

"Okay seriously, what the hell!?" Monokuma snapped, "I come in with my next fun motivation, and you smack my head off?!"

"Shut up, Stalker Bear creeper!" Akiko snapped.

"Fine...I'll just continue," Monokuma brushed off, clearing his throat as he looked at the group before him, "Now then, I have a special game for you all! I know last time, I gave you the motivation to find the two Gaia memories at the expense of getting your loved ones back…"

"Yeah and that went like you planned." Shotaro muttered.

"So this time I got something new!" Monokuma began as he pulled out some envelopes, each one having the names of everyone there, "I dug up your history and found some embarrassing and dark secrets~!" he laughed as he tossed the envelopes out.

"?" Asahina blinked as she picked the one with her name up, opening t before reading what was written inside, "Gh?! H...how'd he know?"

"I knew." Philip explained spooking the others, "What...I told you I already know everything about all of you."

"Oh...r-" Naegi began.

"But do they know about each other?" Monokuma interjected as he hopped down the podium, "This time...in order to keep your secrets safe...find the Gaia Memory, or kill someone! A bonus to those who do both at the same time~"

"Jump up your own ass and die!" Shotaro snapped, appearing behind him with his leg swung back before punting him through a window as he exploded outside.

=I forgot to mention you have 24 hours to do it or else I'll spill all your secrets!= monokuma's voice shouted over the intercom =That includes you mr. Half boiled, and your two sidekicks!=

"I have no secrets." Philip argued, "I've already told everyone I helped invent the Gaia Memories." he explained, earning awkward silence from the intercom.

"Naegi already knows mine…" Shotaro argued.

"I'm short for my age!" Akiko cried.

=GOD DAMN IT I HATE YOU ALL!= Monokuma snapped =...oh wait! What about the fact book boy i-

=Reow!=

=GAH! How'd you get in h-GAH! Rabid cat! HELP~!=

"We're gonna ignore that right?" Shotaro asked.

"I'd prefer to…" Kyoko nodded.

"Aw~ Kitty." Akiko and Aoi cooed, hearing the cat maul Monokuma.

"How'd a cat even get in here?" Hagakure blinked in confusion.

"We get in and out everyday." Philip argued.

"Via APC…" Byakuya countered.

"So wait...the bear is afraid of cats?" Shotaro muttered.

"It would appear so…" Celestia noted.

"...I'm so bringing catnip next time I see him," Shotaro whispered with a smirk.

"...back to the subject at hand…" Naegi spoke up, earning everyone-minus a currently nervous Toko's-attention, "No one gonna kill anyone just to keep their secrets secret, right?"

"Secrets have a lot of power over people." Shotaro argued, "But if you take that power away, you regain an advantage."

"Like how you guys reveal you have no secret to take advantage of." Aoi pointed out.

"Correct Hina-chan." Philip smiled, "Though...it appears the bear knows something about myself...I do not." he muttered to himself.

"...well that's gonna bug him for a while," Shotaro noted before he noticed Byakuya walking off, "And where are you going?"

"To the library to do a bit of studying," Byakuya answered, not once turning to look at him, "The sooner I'm away from you all the better."

"How suspicious…." Philip spoke, putting his arm around his shoulder suddenly before he could realize the distance he closed, "Going to a Library when I am the Ultimate Library...what do you wish to learn? Or...could it be you want to keep the others from learning something?" he whispered.

"...and what business is that of yours?" Byakuya frowned a bit.

"Well given how your secrets were threatened to be revealed, it would seem suspicious." he argued, "Of course...if they ask me...I'll honestly tell them." he revealed, earning his attention even more, "So...how about for once, you be helpful and help me learn my secret I didn't even know I had?"

Byakuya took a second to ponder this over, a small unnoticed grin on his face before he whispered to him ,"Genocider Sho...look up any info on them, and I will help you with what you need."

"Hmm...well then...To the Library we go." Philip replied, "Hina-chan, come!" he cheered changing his tone quickly.

"Why me?"

"I need someone actually strong enough to move my body." Philip smiled.

"Wh...oh! R-right!" Asahina nodded before running up to him, "I'll see you later, Sakura, Akiko!"

"I don't think splitting up is good!" Akiko shouted.

"Leave it to Philip...he's smart enough to take care of things on his own." Shotaro argued, "But someone to take care of him is best."

"He is correct! It is best to stay in groups to make sure nothing happens! Right, bro!?" Ishimaru asked, earning silence from Mondo, "...bro?"

"Huh? Oh! Y...yeah...good idea," Mondo noted, quickly putting his envelope away in his coat pocket.

' _That's odd...Mondo's never that shooken up,'_ Shotaro mentally noted, looking at the biker gang leader, _'What secret did the bear find that's got you so nervous…?'_

* * *

In the library on the school's second floor, Byakuya stood quiet as he was focused on the book he was currently reading, a lampshade near him to help him see the words clearly within the darkened room.

Philip however stood in one section with his eyes closed. While it looked like he was just silently thinking to himself, in his mind he was within a large white expanse with thousands, millions, billions or god knows how many bookshelves filled with books. With the right key words he narrowed down the library till he found books that were able to fit the criteria of his search. Still he needed to look through the right book. Luckily he had already grabbed a hold of a dark scarlet red book with black letters writing out Genocider Sho. Philip opened the book and cringed slightly.

"No matter how many times I come back to this book...the detailed information astounds me." he sighed flipping to pages that rather thin, flimsy, and paper like, stuck together in a solid shape, "Odd...it seems the rest of these chapters are still locked...without a key companion book to complete...but what book could hold said key?"

"Please, can you be anymore obvious? The sight of you repulses me...and I can smell you from here," Byakuya's voice echoed.

"Hmm?" Philip blinked, opening his eyes back in the real world to see toko poking out near some shelves, looking right at Byakuya.

"Take a shower, will you?" Byakuya asked, causing the story writer to gasp a bit, 'Do not make me repeat myself. Just do what I tell you...your stench is an insult." he muttered, picking up the lampshade as he walked into a small room near where he was sitting before closing the door behind him.

"..Honestly, the nerve of him…" Asahina whispered, a small frown on her face as she looked at a trembling Toko, "Toko, listen. Don't take what he said to heart. I k…"

"I...I can't believe he said that...he...he…" Toko began, trembling a bit before happily sighing with a blush, "He's an absolute dream boat isn't he?!"

"Eh?"

"He took the time to tell me to clean myself!" Toko beamed, "So Aoi, Philip, what do you think of us? We're the perfect couple, aren't we?"

"Couple…?" Philip people, tilting his head.

"It's what you call a boy and girl who really like each other," Asahina whispered to him.

"Ahh...wait. But..it seems rather one sided in my opinion," Philip noted.

"Yes, but no matter how you see it...you're wrong! Oh Togami-sama…" Toko whispered, hugging herself before she skipped off, "I'm yours forever!"

"...just when I think I've figured her out, she proves me wrong every time…" Philip blinked, "Is this what they call 'lovestruck?'"

"Uh...well...well that's…" Asahina paused, not sure what to say honestly.

"...whatever. I need to get back to studying as well," Philip shrugged before closing his eyes.

"Philip…?" she blinked, poking him.

"Stop it." he spoke without opening his eyes.

"GH! You actually felt that?"

"Of course...my mind may be elsewhere at the moment, but I can still feel and hear things around me." he explained, "It is how Shotaro and I work. He gives me the Key words and I find the book with the information we need."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"...I don't think I'd be able to handle that much info," Asahina admitted, "Just the thought of it makes my head hurt."

"Nonsense. This is everyday for me, finding new information, learning of things I never knew before, discovering new and fascinating things. That is wonderful." Philip smiled, "I wish I could spend all day reading the many books of the Gaia Library...and all at the same time help Shotaro."

"You and Shotaro are really close." she noted.

"Of course. We are Double. Our minds are united, our partnership is one thing that I know I can never question. I believe the term is...Best Friend. No...Brother." he smiled, "As long as I have Shotaro, I don't need to question who I was. He's my family."

"...so even if all your secrets were revealed, he'd still trust you?"

"Of course." he smiled, "That is why we work together. He's the only person willing to ride with me. When I say Ride with the devil, I mean it. I've made the Gaia Memories, by that logic working with me is like taking a dark deal. But in spite of that, he takes me in. He's such a half-boiled person."

"But that's the part you like." she smiled.

"Exactly." Philip smiled, "That's quite the thing in this world; trust. Not a lot of people truly know the freedom it offers."

"...that is true...but given what Monokuma threatened us with, it would be hard to trust each other," Asahina admitted, "...still. I bet you and Shotaro will deal with soon enough."

"With time." Philip nodded, "Still this is a pain, I need another book to complete Genocider Sho...but what...there are so many options…oh now it comes to Genocide Jack and Genocide Jill...oh how complicated this puzzle is."

"...maybe you're just hungry," Asahina said as she stood up, "Maybe some food will help ya think better."

"I…"

"Having an empty stomach means you'll lose focus on the task at hand, leading to errors and mistakes," asahina quoted, "Sakura taught me that..well, something similar, but still."

"Soka...well perhaps food would be a good idea." Philip sighed, opening his eyes, "We should get Byakuya...we can't just leave him alone...can we?" he whispered to her.

"He seems to focused on his books right now. Besides…" Asahina paused, walking to the room Byakuya was in before trying to open the door, "I think he locked himself in, so he should be fine...hopefully."

"If we find Toko-san, we can ask her to keep an eye on him for us."

"Good idea," Asahina nodded, about to take another step before the intercom went off

=Ahem! Attention students, it is now 10 PM, meaning it is time for bed! So good night...sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite~=

"..." Philip took out his stag phone. After a few minutes of beeping and typing, the lights turned off...and then back on.

=Hey...what...what happened?!=

"Fujisaki and I spent all night building that program." Philip smiled.

"What did you do?"

"Bombed the network, shutting down the camera's, shutting off defenses, and opening all doors." Philip smiled.

"Eh?!"

"Oh maybe I should tell Shotaro and the others I did so...food first!" Philip cheered as he ran off.

"Hey wait! Don't forget me!" Asahina called out as she ran after him.

=...oh I LOATH you guys so much!= Monokuma snapped =Wait...what was that noise?=

=Reow….=

=AH! You're still here?!=

=REOW!=

=AHH! WHY-HY-HYEEEE~~~~!?=

"SUCK IT!" Shotaro and Mondo shouted from a random room.

* * *

Shotaro groaned, waking up. After learning Philip bombed the schools system everyone kinda went a little nuts raiding the place in search of Monokuma. Sadly some rooms where still locked via regular and reliable old locking mechanisms. Still they were able to make some use of the many new rooms and narrowed down to where the bear could hide out. But they also still needed sleep, which most of them decided to get after it gotten a few hours past midnight.

"Regret...too much...sweets…" Philip groaned, poking his head out from under a blanket, "Someone...get me a bucket…"

"...you and Aoi go crazy on the donuts?" Shotaro guessed.

"So many sprinkles…" he shuddered, "Shotaro...get me an antacid…"

"Ugh..honestly…" Shotaro groaned as he got up, about to put his fedora back on before the intercom went off, "..."

=Finally got this thing working again! And just in time too…= Monokuma said before snickering a bit =Upupupu...it seems during the night, one of your classmates Bit Ze Dusto~!=

"?!" Shotaro tensed at that, "...oh you…"

"Shotaro!" Naegi's voice called out, the door leading to the room the two detectives were sleeping in being pounded on.

"I'm coming!" He called, rushing to the door as he opened it, revealing a nervous and paling Naegi.

"Please tell me you heard that."

"How could I not?" Shotaro argued as he put his fedora on, "Alright, who's missing?"

"So far Byakuya, Toko, and Fujisaki haven't shown up in the dining hall."

"That's a pain…" Shotaro groaned, "Philip!"

"I'm...on...my way…" Philip groaned, "Naegi...be my support…" he groaned. covering his mouth as his face now matched his hair.

"...uh…"

"He and Aoi overate on donuts," Shotaro answered.

"Oh…"

"Yeah...now l-" Shotaro began as he turned, only to come face to face with Byakuya, "..."

"Perfect timing. I will need your assistance in helping me investigate," Byakuya stated.

"Damn it...you're still alive…" Shotaro groaned, "I mean great! You're still alive!" he cheered.

"...I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Byakuya frowned as he turned, "Come on. We need to investigate the second floor."

"...and why sh-"

"I already paid your employer the money needed for your services."

"Yeah. As if Akiko w-" Shotaro began.

"Money~!"

"Damn it Akiko!" Shotaro grumbled before putting on a forced smile, "Fine...bring Philip along." he growled, pointing a thumb at Philip who's cheeks where puffed out as his face became more green, "After all you need us right?"

"...actually, I need Makoto Naegi as well," Byakuya pointed.

"Eh? Me?" Naegi blinked.

"Considering how you helped out during the last case in a sense, your services are required as well," Byakya stated as he began to walk off, "Come along. The game is afoot."

"...Who does he think he is? Sherlock holmes?" Shotaro muttered.

"Doesn't that...make you Watson?" Philip groaned.

"Philip...d-"

"BLEAGH!"

"Oh god it's everywhere!"

* * *

"Hey where are the rest of the guys?" Asahina asked, looking around.

"Beats me," Hagakure shrugged.

"Ehehehe...Money…" Akiko smiled, flipping a wad of cash around, "Oh how lovely you are."

"...where did you proquire that money?" Celestia asked.

"Byakuya may be a prick, but he's a rich prick," Akiko smiled, "Eating like kings tonight!"

"...odd. Last I recall, you two do not care about one another," Sakura pointed out.

"Who cares?! Look at this bundle of cash!" she declared, "You could mess someone up if you hit them with this."

"Oh come on. It's just money. It..." Hagakure began. He then coughed in pain as Akiko slapped him across the face with the money.

"It is a fat stack of money!"

"Akiko-chan...you're scaring me," Asahina whispered.

"Who cares?! I…"

"Hold," Kyoko spoke, earning the others' attention as she walked into the room, "Did you not hear the announcement Monokuma made?"

"So? Wh-" Akiko began before she saw where the female detective was going with this, "..."

"Do you get it now?"

"...TO THE SECOND FLOOR!" Akiko declared as she ran out of the room.

* * *

"...okay. Why are we in front of the locker rooms?" Shotaro was the first to ask, the four standing in front of the doors leading to the men's and women's locker rooms.

"A locker room...a perfect crime scene," Byakuya whispered, walking up to the door leading to the women's locker room.

"H-hey wait! You c-" Naegi began before Byakuya opened the door, "...oh right. The security was shut off."

"Oh brother…" Byakuya muttered as he walked in, looking a bit before his eyes slightly widened, "?!"

"Well...what did you find, rich b-" Shotaro began as he walked in..only for his eyes to widen in horror.

Hanging there from a set of bars, arms tied up with their neck wrapped up...was the dead body of Chihiro Fujisaki, blood dripping from their forehead as their eyes showed no signs of life. Behind them were the kanji for the words 'Blood Bath Fever'.

"Gh…" Shotaro gripped his hand.

"Wh-?" Naegi began as he and Philip went in next, only to gasp as he nearly fell over, "F...Fujisaki!"

"..." Philip said nothing as he just froze.

"...hmm…" Byakuya pondered, walking up to the corpse a bit before looking at the writing, "..written in blood...Blood Bath Fever...hmm…interesting...there is something primal about this scene..."

"Damn it all…" Shotaro groaned, fixing his hat.

"There you are! What ha-"Ishiaru began as he poked his head in...only to notice Fujisaki's lifeless body, "Gh! Ahh!"

=Oho~! Five people spotted the body at once! That's a nice surprise!= Monokuma laughed =Everyone make for the women's locker room and start investigating! This time there WILL be a Class Trial!=

"...So once again, the game is officially afoot," Byakuya whispered, a small smirk on his face before he looked right at Ishimaru, "Round up the others."

"G...got it," Ishimaru nodded as he ran off.

"...what was that announcement?" Naegi asked.

"Hmm? Oh yes. You were knocked out at the time of Maizono's demise," Byakuya recalled, "You see if three or more people discover the dead body, that is when the investigation starts."

"So now this nonsense is starting again," Shotaro frowned.

* * *

"Ahh~ Finally the Killing Game starts back up…" Monokuma sighed blissfully, resting in a seat back at the Sonozaki mansion, "See that? THAT is how you get someone to kill. Blackmail them with their deepest darkest secrets, and bam! They start killing in no time!"

"You don't even care why do you?" Saeko asked.

"Nope!"

"You're creepy." Wakana pouted.

"And you need to get that drive to enjoy some despair!" Monokuma countered, "Seriously, once you get a taste of it, you'll love watching people fall into it and start killing one another!"

"The day I enjoy it is the day you make a rabbit model."

"Screw that! Like I wanna share the spotlight with a rabbit!" Monokuma snapped, "And even so, I'd use them as a punching bag."

"Mick!"

"I'm sorry oh Princess Wakana." Monokuma bowed his head.

"I thought so…"

* * *

Back at the school, the others stared in fear and horror as they looked at the deceased body of Fujisaki...while Toko just ended up fainting at the sight of blood once more.

"F...Fujisaki..no…" Asahina whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"How did this happen?" Akiko asked, not far from losing her cool as she held back her own tears.

"In all the chaos…" Shotaro figured, "We had time to do lots and were all scattered around. Who knows what happened…" he sighed, "But...we can cry later...first we need to solve this."

"Correct…" Kyoko agreed as she looked around, "Naegi, see anything out of the ordinary?"

"..well…" Naegi muttered, looking around before spotting a dumbell with some blood on it, "...that must've been the murder weapon…" he then looked over at a bloody spot on the rug, "And She must've been killed there."

"...that's odd," Sakura spoke, earning his attention, "The stain from my Protein Coffee is missing."

"Huh?"

"Last night before I went to bed, I did some working out, but I ended up spilling my Protein coffee."

"...meaning someone tampered with the crime scene…" Shotaro guessed before spotting a bloodied poster of a woman in a swimsuit, "...and that's obviously out of place."

"Hmm..perhaps one of the ladies maybe a-" Hifumi began before his foot was stomped on, "Gh~?!"

"Let us pretend he did not say anything. Agreed?" Celestia asked, a 'calm' smile on her face as Hifumi rolled around a bit, holding his foot.

"Fair." Shotaro nodded "Still...this alone makes me question many things. Philip!" he called out as Philip just stood there, "Oi Philip!" he shouted tapping his shoulder.

"Hai?" he blinked back to reality.

"You okay?"

"Fine." he nodded simply.

"You sure...you've been spacing out." Shotaro pointed out.

"No no. I..really am fine," Philip assured.

"...hold," Kyoko spoke, currently examining Fujisaki's body, "This isn't rope...its an extension cord."

"...wait. Wasn't there one in the library?" Naegi asked.

"Yes." Philip remembered, "So that means whoever did this stopped by there. We'll need to investigate it for clues."

"I'll go there," Byakuya offered, "And I will need Naegi for assistance. The rest of you continue to examine wherever."

"...okay seriously, wh-" Shotaro began.

"Uh, guys?" Hagakure spoke as he poked his head in, "I just checked out locker room, and...well there's a boy band poster in there...and a huge gaping wrecking-ball sized wall!"

"Hmm...now it's starting to make a bit of sense," Byakuya spoke back up, earning the group's attention, "The message-if anyone had noticed yet-the way the body is hung,and the disorganized chaos to throw us off our trail...there's only one person who could've done this. Genocider Sho."

"The serial killer...you think that a serial killer has snuck into the school?" Shotaro asked.

"Precisely," Byakuya nodded, "And I may have a good idea who they might be."

"...Explain," Shotaro demanded.

"Simple. There are files here in the school that would've normally been in police custody," Byakuya explained, "And in there, it was mentioned that Genocider Sho suffers from MPD."

"...MPD...as if Multiple Personality Disorder…" Philip whispered as the gears were slowly turning in his head, "Wait...what if…?"

"And here's another question for you all...anyone see any sign of Toko Fukawa?"

"..." the others blinked at that as they looked around, seeing Toko nowhere in sight.

"Good point…" Kyoko noted.

"Boss...this is not a good start to the day." Shotaro groaned, putting his fedora to his chest while looking up, "Philip...ikuzo."

"H...hai…"

"..Bro, are you okay?" Ishimaru asked, noticing mondo was silent the entire time, "You have not said a word."

"...yeah...just...fine…" Mondo whispered, clenching his fist a bit, "...hey Hidari, mind if I head out with ya? I..need some fresh air."

"Sure." Shotaro nodded, "I think we all could use some…In fact...one group stays here to keep an eye out. The other will head out with me, Mondo, and Philip."

"Good idea," Kyoko nodded.

"But...who goes with what group?" Naegi asked.

"...Naegi, you, Kyoko, Aoi, and…" Shotaro paused before glaring at Byakuya, "Togami, you are with us."

"Eh?! Why him!?" Mondo demanded.

"He may be a prick...but he still paid for my services," Shotaro answered, "That means I have to keep an eye on him and protect him."

"The Client is god." Akiko replied simply.

"As for the other group..Akiko, you'll lead that group," Shotaro added.

"Aw…" she groaned.

"I'll pay you double if you keep things in line here," Byakuya whispered to her.

"..." she thought it over for a second before giving a simple thumbs up.

"So fast!" Mondo gawked.

"Damn woman, do you….nevermind," Shotaro sighed before adjusting his fedora once more, "Well..let's go find a story writer."

* * *

Shotaro's team walked through the halls in search of their missing friend. They used the Stag Phones to scout ahead, but sadly upon their return they only got shakes of disapproval finding little lead to her location.

"...are you sure Toko is this Genocider Sho?" Asahina asked as she looked at Byakuya, "That's...well a pretty big accusation."

"And yet you saw the message and her absence in the room, correct? Byakuya countered.

"Well...yeah, but…"

"And the report said that Genocider Sho had MPD...recall all the times Fukawa fainted whenever she saw blood?"

"Hai, but...I thought that means she's afraid of blood," Asahina answered, "But that doesn't mean she..."

"It's pointless to argue this." Shotaro argued, "Logic and fact can't change the feelings of people that easily, there are some things that can only be proven with direct admittance."

"We'll just have to either prove his theory wrong...or right." Kyoko added.

"I get the feeling you don't have faith in me…" Byakuya noted.

"Game…" Shotaro spoke earning his attention, "Game...game...you keep calling this a game." he stated, turning around and grabbing him by his collar and pulling him close, "I don't see a damn game...but the fact you do...means your the kind of human being who disgusts me to the core. And calling those types of people human...is a kindness."

"...Well…"

"And don't give me that 'because I was born, I was destined for greatness' crap. Whether you're rich or poor, it doesn't matter." Shotaro replied, "There is no such thing as a person who is better than another. All people are the same...the fact anyone believes they can get away with crap like that because of social status or wealth is one of the reasons people like me exist."

"People like you?"

"The ones who even the scale." Shotaro continued, "That is what I do. So...what is it that makes this a game to you?"

"..."

"You don't have an answer...tch. Figures from someone who got his fortune the day he was born."

"...let go," Byakuya demanded, a scowl now growing on his face.

"Hmm?" Shotaro raised a brow before Byakuya shoved him off.

"You don't understand me at all…" Byakuya stated as he walked past him.

"You say that and yet there you go looking down on others just like everyone else like you." Shotaro countered.

"..."

"...it seems you touched a sensitive subject for him," Kyoko noted, seeing Byakuya walking away form the group.

"Tch...as if I care…" Shotaro scoffed.

"Even if he was the youngest of his fifteen siblings?" Philip asked, earning the group's attention.

"...explain."

"I looked up his family's last name..seems they're amongst the richest families in the entire world," Philip explained, looking at his book, "And all fifteen children-Byakuya included-had to fight for the position as heir of the Togami Corporation, and take a quick guess who came out on top."

"Fight?" Shotaro asked.

"Possibly not a literal fight, but I ask again...take a quick guess who came out on top and won the position as heir?"

"...Byakuya," Naegi answered, his eyes widening in realization.

"Yes. The losers...oh dear. It seems the losers are exiled from the family..."

"If your trying to get me to sympathise with him, it'll take something other then telling me he drove his siblings away then to do that." Shotaro argued.

' _...even if I told you his family company is no longer there?'_ Philip asked through their mental link.

' _No long there...tsk...this guy is just a pain isn't he…'_ he mentally complained as he tipped his hat down.

' _And here's the real shocker...it seems he doesn't even know.'_

' _...eh?'_

' _Yes. The same day his family company went kaput...was the day Monokuma began the Killing Game.'_

"Tsk…" Shotaro clicked his tongue, "Let's get to looking before something happens to the Prick and our bookworm."

"Of course," Philip smiled as he closed his book.

"...Byakuya...is that why you act so cold towards everyone?" Naegi whispered to himself as he and the others resumed their search.

"Okay...any possible ideas where Fukawa might be?" Shotaro asked.

"...Well, she might be in her room," Asahina suggested.

"Well let's check...after we find Byakuya." Shotaro sighed.

"Even if you hate him, you still worry…" Kyoko noted.

"My opinion of him shouldn't change the fact he's still just a guy who in the end could be in danger." He muttered, "Right Mondo?"

"..."

"...Oi. Mondo."

"Hmm?" Mondo blinked a bit, turning his head to face him, "Oh uh..yeah. He's still a douche, bug gotta make sure he doesn't get iced."

"You okay?" Shotaro asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah...what makes you say that?"

"Dude, you've been spacing out like nuts." Shotaro pointed out.

"...actually yeah," Naegi spoke as he walked up to Mondo, "You've been pretty quiet since Monokuma gave us our next 'motivation'."

"S-so? Just been trying to resist the urge of clocking that damn bear's head off," Mondo argued.

"Lets just find the prick before he gets sucked into something dangerous." Shotaro changed the subject.

"..good idea," Mondo nodded.

"Yes, we've distracted ourselves enough." Kyoko nodded as they began walking before everyone paused hearing some kind of...scream.

It wasn't a regular scream like one person being scared. This scream was like some oddly echoed screech of multiple voices. Which made everyone shiver for a second as it was that otherworldly terrifying.

"...what...was that?" Naegi slowly and nervously asked.

"It...sounded scary…" Asahina shivered in slight fear.

"...Monokuma, I swear if y-" Shotaro began.

=Wasn't me! No way I'd make something with screams that nightmare fuel inducing!= Monokuma exclaimed from the PA system.

"Yeah right!"

=Hey! I wanna make despair, not god damn nightmare fuel!= Monokuma argued.

"What the hell was it then!?"

=I don't know! The Memory I left doesn't make...oh my god I see it on the camera! OH GOD IT LOOKS LIKE SLENDERMAN AND AN ALIEN HAD A BABY...AND IT GOT HIT BY A UGLY STICK SWUNG BY A PREDATOR!=

"Oh god he's legitimately terrified…" Shotaro realized.

=Oh no...it's looking at the Camera...it sees me…OH GOD LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THOSE SCISSORS!=

"Oh...yeah...cause now we have something worse in here…" Shotaro complained, "Sure...why not...NOW WE'RE TRAPPED IN A HORROR MOVIE!"

=Hey! Be lucky it's not Five Nights at Freddy's a-OH GOD IT'S IN HERE!=

 **=KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BLOOD BATH FEVERTIME, TEDDY~!=**

=...oh it's just y-wait..you found a...THAT'S EVEN W...= Monokuma began before the sound went dead.

"..."

"...welp...we're fucked," Mondo bluntly said.

"...wait...Blood Bath Fever…" Naegi whispered before it dawned on him, "...uh oh."

"God damn it…"

"What?" Asahina and Mondo asked.

"It seems Byakuya's assumption may be true…" Kyoko noted.

"..The hell you guys talking about?" Mondo asked.

"The message…'Blood Bath Fever'...and that other voice declared the same thing...what does that mean to you?"

"...Eep," Asahina meeped.

"Let's get going!" Shotaro ordered running off.

"Hey wait up man!" Mondo shouted as he, Naegi, and the girls ran after him.

* * *

"...Any moment now…" Byakuya whispered, standing in front of Toko's door.

"What are you doing?" Philip's voice spooked him, making him turn a bit to see him standing there, "Isn't this the thing Asahina told me not to do outside of a girls door?"

"...ignoring that slight jumpscare, I have a lead on Genocider Sho."

"And you're certain Toko is Genocider Sho?" Philip asked, leaning in.

"Yes," Byakuya nodded.

"Hmm...you sound just like Shotaro." he mused getting his attention.

"...Explain."

"Shotaro believe it or not is actually very good at his job. But even he focuses to much on one task of his job. Much like him your laser focus is impeccable, you may very well be right, with about a 99 percent chance." Philip went on, "But...what about that 1 percent…" he mused, "Of course I'm sure you know all about one percents."

"..."

"Well...anything to s-"

"Oi! Douchebag!"

"...what good timing," Byakuya whispered as Shotaro and his group rushed up to the two.

"Philip? Why are you here?" Asahina asked, noticing the greenete, "Weren't you with the others?"

"Everyone panicked and ran when the scream and intercom massacre occurred." Philip explained, "I got swept up and found myself around here...and then found Byakuya-kun creeping outside this door."

"Do you ever give context?" Byakuya asked.

"Nope." Philip smirked.

"...Do you still believe Toko is this Genocider Sho?" Asahina asked, glaring at Byakuya a bit.

"Of course. In fact…" Byakuya paused as he stepped aside, "Knock on the door and say I want to speak with her."

"...What are you planning?" Kyoko whispered to herself, looking at Byakuya in suspicion.

"Fine," Asahina pouted as she knocked on the door, "Hey Toko-chan, Byakuya wants to speak to you!"

"..."

"...Heh. Looks like y-" Mondo began with a grin.

"T...Togami-sama...wants to see me?" Toko's voice nervously spoke up from the otherside. After a few moments, her door slightly opened, revealing her placing face...a bit of oil on her cheek, "...T...Togami-sama…"

"Ano...you...you working on something in there?" Asahina blinked, pointing at the oil.

"E...eh?" Toko blinked, touching her cheek a bit before noticing the oil, "?!...Oh...oh no…" she looked over at Byakuya, "T...Togami-sama..gomen..I...I thought I could keep her in control...but...th...the blood...that...Memory…."

"..." Everyone blinked.

"Philip…" Shotaro spoke.

"Yes Shotaro."

"Hold me back…"

"Not it." Philip replied as Shotaro tackled into Byakuya.

"Philip!?" Naegi gawked.

"What...I can say no." Philip replied.

"You four-eyed bastard….you knew didn't you?" Shotaro frowned, glaring right at Byakuya.

"...Wasn't it obvious?" Byakuya asked with a slight smirk, "I've known a bit about Toko's…'illness' for a bit after the first trial. After looking up some files...I put two and two together, and…"

"Gh?!" Toko began to tense up.

"All it takes is for her to faint, a slight sneeze...even an electric shock will cause her to change into _them_."

"...Genocider Sho…" Kyoko realized before glaring at him as well, "And you withheld this info why?"

"Think about it. This 'game' Monokuma has us in...it was meant to turn us against one another as a means to have us try kill one another," Byakuya explained, "I merely decided not to work along with you plebians to not only keep my secrets secret, but to make sure I don't end up getting killed off."

"You son of a…!" Mondo growled, about to step over before Toko shot out and got in front of him.

"D...Don't touch him…" Toko growled out, "Don't you dare hurt Togami-sama!"

"..." Shotaro stood up and dragged Byakuya up to his feet and made the motion of dusting his shoulder, "Omae…" he began, grabbing his shoulder, "That's not very Man like at all!" he snapped as he suddenly punched him, knocking his glasses off.

"?! Sh-Shotaro!" Asahina gasped.

"OH YEAH! Get wrecked, rich boy!" Mondo whooped.

"Gh!" Byakuya coughed in pain, hitting the ground.

"Did that knock the shit out of you, boy!?" Shotaro snapped, "If not, I can hit you again 'till you properly man up!"

"?!...You...don't...you...dare…." Toko growled out, taking out a taser from underneath her skirt, "Don't make me use this!"

"Shut up and let Men talk!" Shotaro snapped at her, making her jump back, "When I finish with this, I'll ask your story! But right now...right now I can't forgive him for what he said! A real man never looks down on anyone regardless on what walk of life they are from! This brat can't even man up during all this nonsense...you're damn right I'm gonna hit him again until I knock some goddamn sense into him!"

"Still y-" Naegi began before Kyoko held him back, "?"

"Don't…" Kyoko stated, looking over at Toko as she shook, "...It seems something is about to start."

"...You….you…." Toko panted out, anger starting to build up as she aimed the taser at herself.

"?! Toko wh-" Asahina began before toko stabbed herself with the taser, shocking herself as she fell over, "Ahh! Toko!"

"Chick's insane!" Mondo gawked.

"...Well now look what happened, you rich asshole," Shotaro frowned greatly at Byakuya, picking him up by the scruff of his shirt, "You made someone kill…!"

"Heh….heh heh…."

"If...you'd just paid attention…" Byakuya coughed out, still in a good deal of pain given how hard he was hit.

"Heh heh heh…." Toko began to chuckle, slowly rising up by her legs, head leaning backwards.

"...wait…" Philip began with wide eyes, "...of course...that's why I couldn't find much on her…"

"Eh?" Asahina and Mondo blinked at that.

"Genocider Sho and Toko Fukawa...They're the same person!"

"Eh?!"

"Kyaha...KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Toko laughed in a crazed manner as she threw her head forward, her tongue sticking out as she gained a crazed look in her eyes, "Hello, loves! What's going on~?!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Mondo freaked as he jumped back.

"T-Toko?!" Asahina exclaimed in surprise.

"?!" Naegi tensed up in surprise.

"See...I was…" Byakuya began as Shotaro raised his hand back and slammed it into his face.

"Shut up! I…" Shotaro began before a scissor was aimed right at his neck.

"Who said you could hit master, private dick?" Toko...no, Genocider Sho growled, another pair of scissors in her other hand.

"You know that's not really an insult for Private Detectives…" Philip spoke up...like this wasn't happening.

"I know. I was referring to what he's clearly lacking is all."

"...did you just….oh you no good…!" Shotaro growled as he tried punching at her, only for Genocider Sho to jump back, laughing crazily as she spun in the air a bit.

"Too slow~!" Genocider Sho cackled as she landed.

"That doesn't make sense...if shotaro is lacking that...then what was he doing with all those women he invited for late night visits to the office?" Philip mused to himself.

"Ahh! TMI, Philip-kun!" Asahina blushed heavily.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Akiko's voice snapped from down the hall.

"My personal life is none of your business!" Shotaro snapped.

"IT IS WHEN YOU DO THAT IN MY BUILDING!"

"KYAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh this is too funny!" Genocider Sho laughed.

"YOU SHUT IT!" Shotaro barked at her.

"Why? I've just…" Genocider Sho began as she pulled out a Gaia Memory with two of her fingers, an S on it as a familiar tattoo appeared...on her tongue, "Begun to scream~!"

"Oh shit! She's found the Memory already?!" Mondo tensed.

"...Dunno what Memory you're talking about, but I found this little toy before coming here!" Genocider Sho explained in her insane laughter, "Didn't know what it was at first, but after using it..Heh heh...oh I should've found it sooner~!"

"So...earlier with the bear…" Shotaro realized.

"Found the victim." Philip came back with Monokuma's head, "I think she cleaned out his stock of back up bodies…"

"...then...does it count as a death or…."

 **=SCREAM~!=**

"?!" Naegi began as Genocider Sho began to move the Memory to the tattoo on her tongue, "Hey wait don't!"

"Why not? He touched master..even if her is a douche...pretty boy dick deserve to die!" Genocider Sho exclaimed as she stabbed the memory into the tattoo, the girl laughing madly as she began to change.

"Oh...my…" Shotaro spoke backing up everyone joining him in backing away.

The Dopant before them was literally something out of the most terrible horror movie or game ever. It stood taller then most of them, partly do to standing on pointed claw like feet. Its body from the waist down was covered in black material, with vein like patterns decorating its legs and each foot angling down into claw like feet. The upper torso is where the true scary stuff happened, the skin if it could be called that looked like a horrifying patchwork of stitched together, with a faintly female torso as evident from shape of the chest. It's left arm was packed with muscles and seemed stronger with its hand being a nightmarish cluster of many fingers. The right hand however was thin and skeletal and several inches longer than the left, with the index finger twist the length of the hand and a middle finger of that extended so long with so main joints it was more like a tentacle. Its head was a darker shade then the rest of the torso and resembled some horrible nightmarish monster that was most all jaw, with a single eye peering out of its mouth, and several flippers like flaps dangling around its head as a long stinger like tail swayed behind its head.

" **KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH THIS FEELING~!"** the Dopant laughed wildly, summoning a pair of nightmarish scissors in its hands, **"I'M GONNA ENJOY CUTTING YOU!~~~!"**

"Good god...its like something out of Silent Hill…" Shotaro muttered.

"No kidding…" Naegi gulped, "I'm gonna be having nightmares for weeks…"

"Scream Memory." Philip began "The Memory of pure fear and utter horror. Everything that humanity has derived and made to bring about pure emotions of fear and shock are what this Memory is about."

"Philip in normal words!" Asahina complained.

"Horror Movie Dopant!" Philip and Shotaro exclaimed.

"Oh….THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Asahina freaked.

" **Oh shut up, manatee tits!"** Scream laughed.

"M-Manatee...what?!" Asahina exclaimed.

" **Would you rather I'd go with sluts mcgee?"**

"Henshin!" both Shotaro and Philip shouted.

" **Clever boys…"**

 **=CYCLONE JOKER!=**

" **LET'S PLAY!"** Scream shouted, contorting her body as she blocked a kick from Double with her own leg.

"Great. She's a competent fighter t-WOAH!" Shotaro yelped as Double barely dodged a scissor aimed right at his neck.

" _She seems to really enjoy those scissors…"_ Philip noted as Double jumped back from another attempt to cut his head off.

 **=HEAT METAL!=**

Double pulled out his staff and blocked the next snip by using the metal staff to block the blades.

" **Oh? Trying to compensate more I see~?"** Scream joked as she jumped back, tossing the broken scissors aside, **"And it broke my Genoscissors...oh well! I always have more~!"**

"Excuse me?" Double blinked in both voices before Scream summoned a myriad of scissors from who knows where.

"...I have several q-" Shotaro began before Double began to dodge each Scissor thrown at him, "Who...throws...Scissors!?" he complained twisting his staff around and blocked each one before they could make it past him. He then ignited the ends as he swung the staff and deflected the Genoscissors back at the Scream Dopant, only ignited on fire.

" **Oh dear! Got some hot pokers heading my way~!"** Screamed laughed as she contorted her body into a jump, spinning sideways as she dodged the flaming scissors.

"Ah...and this is why I hate horror movies. Stupidly overpowered enemies." Double groaned inserting new Memories.

 **=LUNA TRIGGER!=**

"But you're far from unbeatable." he added shooting while aiming up confusing the Dopant. The shots then curved around and hit her making her fly backwards down the hall. "Every time." Double laughed, seeing that result.

" **OW! Hacks! I call hacks!"** Scream snapped.

"Eh? Hacks?"

" **Yeah! How else would you get an overpowered gun like that from a shooting game!?"**

"..."

"...really?" Mondo deadpanned.

" **What? It's obvious he played Goldeneye with over stupidly overpowered that gun is. It's the Golden Gun 2.0!"**

"...you do realize you deserve to be beaten senseless for that joke alone…" Double replied as he aimed behind him and shot as the bullets curved around and struck the Dopant again.

" **STOP AIMING LIKE THAT! I get it...you never miss and those things travel at light speed!"**

"Actually just almost Light speed." Double corrected shooting forward as the bullets curved around the Dopant and then curved back to hit her in the back.

 **=HEAT TRIGGER!=**

As she stumbled forward she stopped as Double jammed the barrel into her torso. He pulled the trigger as a burst of fire sent her flying down the hall until the fireball he shot dissipated.

"I've always wanted to say this…" Shotaro chuckled.

" _It's fitting of the moment."_

" **Oh you two are made of bitch!"**

"Kill it with Fire!" Double shouted, unleashing a flamethrower like surge of fire.

" **KYA! I ain't the Thing from..well The Thing!"** Scream snapped, pulling out more Genoscissors as she tossed them at Double at a high pace.

"Can't you do a new trick!?" Double complained, shooting a burst of fire that melted them midflight.

" **Why didn't you say so~?!"** Scream cackled as some energy began to form in her hands, some scissors being seen within it, **"Geno-gun…"**

"Wait what?"

" **FIRE~!"** Scream cackled as she fired the energy beam at him.

* * *

"SHIT!" Double's voice screamed before he was sent rocketing out of the hallway, crashing right through a wall and into the dining room.

"Ahh!" Hagakure freaked as Double crashed into the table.

"Ugh...Philip...you still in here?" Double groaned.

" _Sadly yes...and Yes...I felt all of that...it felt like millions of scissors were stabbing into us."_

"Ugh...what's with this chick?" Shotaro groaned.

"H...hey man, are y-" Hagakure began before Scream bursted through the wall, "AHHHHH!"

" **Heeeeeeere's Genocider Sho~!"** Scream laughed madly.

"Here's my burning foot to your face!" Double exclaimed landing as he promised a flaming kick to the Dopant's face sending her stumbling back, "Woman...you do not ruin Hitchcock films. Those are perfection."

" **It makes for good jokes! Ask the Simpsons!"** Scream shouted as she pounced Double, **"Let' shave some of that armor off...you're looking EXTRA THICC!"**

"Now your just being annoying on purpose!" he groaned.

 **=HEAT JOKER!=**

Double groaned as he began increasing the temperature of the Heat side, to the point Scream had to let go do to the armor becoming burning to the touche. Double used this moment as he began landing flaming jab after jab to her face making her stumble back. He then spun around and landed a hook kick as he unleashed a wave of hot air that sent her flying back.

"Give it up, you can't stand against all of our tricks. We've faced bigger and uglier Dopants. Your out of your league against a pro like us." Double spoke in both voices as he shook his hand as it emitted smoke.

" **Oh? Well apparently you haven't dealt with an Ultimate like me!"**

"...eh?"

" **Where as the other me is the Writing Prodigy, I'm the Ultimate Murderous Fiend!"** Scream declared as she summoned more scissors, **"Meaning I can practically kill anyone..but I choose to go only after pretty boys..or ugly ones and girls. Giver or take."**

"Yeah you don't seem picky." Double sighed, pulling out Joker and slotting it on his hip, "How would you like a grenade to the face?"

" **Huh? What grenade to the…?"**

 **=JOKER MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

"Joker Grenade!" Double shouted as both his hands ignited with fire. Red for Heat and purple for Joker. He jumped up and fell towards the Dopant. Scream threw her scissors only for Double to split in half down the silver stripe again. She then blinked as both side swung around and punched the Dopant across the face several times until the last one from both halves caused a large explosion.

"WHEE~!" Genocider Sho cheered as she flew out of the dust cloud, the shattered remains of the Scream Memory on the floor.

"...wait. That was Toko?!" Hagakure gawked, poking his head from behind a piece of the broken table.

"It's...complicated," Double answered as he stepped over cautiously to Genocider Sho.

"Before we detain you...we have a question to ask…" Shotaro stated.

"Why….why did you kill Fujisaki?" Philip asked.

"...say whaaaaaaat~?" Genocider Sho tilted her head in confusion, "Whatchu talkin' about, you black and green cricket?"

"I'm asking you why you did it!"

" _Shotaro she's not lying…"_ Philip explained in shock.

"...eh?" Shotaro blinked at that.

"Ugh...all this stress…" the three in the room looked over at the entrance to see the others walk in, Byakuya being the one that had spoken, "Toko...Sho, why don't you just confess and tell them you killed Chihiro Fujisaki?"

"...What are you even talkin' about, master?! I didn't kill anyone in this damn place!" Genocider Sho snapped.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Wait what?" Naegi blinked, "You...didn't kill anyone?"

"Of course not! Even if I did..like I told bug boy there, I only go for pretty boys or ugly ones and girls!" Genocider Sho explained, "Like cow tits there!"

"Why do you keep going after me?!" Asahina snapped.

" _Physical jealousy…."_ Philip offered a suggestion, _"I've noted many girls are envious of your body type."_

"Wait really?"

"You are well developed for someone called The Ultimate Swimming Pro," Kyoko pointed out.

"Wait. Kyoko are…"

"Finish that sentence and see what happens." she responded coldly without even turning to look at Asahina.

"Eep!" the swimmer yelped, her ponytail sticking up a bit.

"...and as for what Toko...err, Genocider Sho said...it is true. She didn't kill Fujisaki," Kyoko added.

"See?! I didn't kill that little girl!" Genocider Sho laughed.

"Wrong."

"Eh? Wrong?!"

"It seems we were all wrong about Fujisaki," Kyoko stated,"During the investigation, I noticed something...peculiar about them...and I came to a conclusion."

"...and that being?" Mondo asked.

"Chihiro Fujisaki is a boy."

It took a few seconds for it to register in the others' heads, each one blinking slowly, "...Eh?"

"NANI!?" Shotaro shouted shocked.

" _Soka...that explains why the book used very neutral pronouns to address them."_ Philip noted.

"..wait...so those things said about Fujisaki online...OH GOD!" Naegi screamed in realization, " I think I need some brain bleach now!"

"Eh?"

"Recall the info I gave you on Fujisaki when you and Philip first came here?"

"About how her...er, his personality attracted certain types of m-OH GOD I JUST REALIZED THAT NOW!" Shotaro freaked, "OH GOD MY BRAIN!"

" _AH MY BRAIN! WHY DO YOU IMAGINE IT WHILE I'M IN HERE!?"_

"Grr...if I'd known I'd...damn it!" Genocider Sho bit her thumb in frustration.

"OH GOD MY BRAIN DUDE!" Hagakure freaked.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND MAN UP ALREADY?!" Mondo snapped, "I know its gross but you don't see me losing my shit over it!"

"I'm rather surprised y-" Byakuya began before Mondo punched the wall, causing a crack in it, "...I stand corrected."

"...on another note…" Kyoko began before glaring at bit at Byakuya, "It seems a certain someone tampered with the crime scene a bit."

"Excuse me…"

"Shut up." Double spoke simply.

" _If you make Shotaro mad again...do you think you can feel good after a 5 ton punch to the face?"_ Philip warned.

"..."

"I thought so…"

"As for what he changed...it was slight, but he was the one who hung Fujisaki with the power cord form the library, and used their blood to write the words 'Blood Bath Fever' on the wall, making it appear as if Genocider Sho was the killer," Kyoko explained.

"Wow..and here I thought you were smart, master..." Genocider Sho shook her head.

Double grabbed Byakuya and lifted him close. His eyes glowing brightly. He grunted before pushing him back as he canceled his armor finally.

"Why...tell me why and I won't give you a reason to buy a new nose," Shotaro frowned.

"...W-"

=Ahem! Attention everyone, investigation time is over!= Monokuma's voice shouted from the intercom.

"Eh?! How is he alive? I killed him and his back ups!" Genocider Sho exclaimed.

=Yes, but you didn't count on my back-ups' back-ups!= Monokuma laughed.

"You're just using the voice files aren't you?" Philip argued simply.

=...DAMN IT! Fine..I'm making a new body right now, but that doesn't mean you can skip the Class Trial! Oh and FYI, book boy can't use his book to find out the killer during the trial, so ha!=

"Who says I already haven't?" he smiled, "Also...it's not the book...this is just to help me visualize...it's All me. Your essentially telling me to not participate. Do you want me to go free Monokuma...can you afford to let me roam around here?"

=...Okay fine you can participate, but you're not allowed to reveal who the killer is! You do and I execute both you and the Blackened!=

"Eh?! You can't do that!" Asahina argued.

=My school, my rules donut girl! Now everyone get your butts moving to the elevator!=

"Lets go…" Shotaro sighed, walking ahead...before giving one last glare to Byakuya, "This isn't over, Togami…"

"...noted, "Byakuya whispered, dusting himself off as everyone began to leave.

"Uh..okay dudes good l-" Hagakure began, about to run before he was grabbed by the scruff of his shirt.

"You're coming too, Yasahiro…" Kyoko deadpanned.

"No ho~!"

"...tch...damn it…" Mondo cursed to himself once everyone else left, his hand in his coat pocket as he followed the others, "That god damn bear…"

* * *

"...it is about time you arrived," Celestia noted, she and the remaining students turning to see Shotaro and the others walk in.

"...Eh? Why does Toko Fukawa look like that?" Hifumi asked, noticing Genocider Sho look around a bit.

"Dang~! That a huge elevator!"

"Turns out...she and Genocider Sho are the same person," Naegi answered.

"Oh...I see...a split personality with a serial k…" Hifumi nodded...before screaming, "EEEEEEHH?!"

"Y...you're joking, right Naegi?" Akiko nervously asked, hiding behind Sakura.

"Sadly he isn't," Kyoko answered with a sigh.

"We'll deal with that afterwards." Shotaro sighed as the elevator door began to open.

"...st-still, murdering is not welcome in a school envi-" Ishimaru began.

"KYAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh stuff it, teacher's pet! I didn't kill anyone here anyways!" Genocider Sho laughed as she ran into the elevator, "Shotgun~!"

"...I will keep a close eye on her," Sakura stated as she walked in next.

"If she pulls out a pair of scissors, then you're free to restrain her." Shotaro stated.

"Noted."

"What an odd yet interesting day so far…" Celestia whispered as one by one, she and the others began to step into the elevator.

"...who killed Fujisaki?" Naegi whispered to himself, "If it wasn't Genocider Sho...then who?"

"It's best not to worry right now…" Kyoko stated as she walked past him, "Wait until we get to where the trial will take place."

"..H-hai," Naegi nodded as he followed after her.

Once everyone was inside, the elevator door closed as it began to lower down into the dark abyss below, the sound of metal slightly grinding being heard. Some looked on in suspicion, others in fear, a few in worry from the fact there's a famous serial killer in the same elevator as them. What mostly got to everyone though...was the deathly silence that befell the elevator as it went lower and lower into the bowels of the school.

"So...this place has a big basement…" Philip finally spoke up, earning total silence from everyone, "...really? Nothing at all?"

"It's the calm before the storm, Philip," Shotaro spoke, earning his attention, "This is gonna determine who the guilty one is...and if we guess right, someone is bound to die. If we guess wrong…"

"...We die," Naegi gulped a bit.

"Precisely, so we need to focus as much as we can right now," Shotaro stated as the elevator finally stopped.

Once the doors opened, it revealed a fairly large room, a red and gold throne in the back with Monokuma sitting right on it, a few red drapes covering the few door ways there. In the middle of the red rug and black and white tiled floor were nineteen desk, four of them having a pic of 'Junko', Sayaka, Leon, and Fujisaki on them with a X crossing the pics out.

"Nyohohoho! Welcome!" Monokuma greeted with a laugh, "What do ya think? Doesn't it feel like a real courtroom?"

"Disturbingly yes." Shotaro spoke.

"Thanks! Feels like a Movie set don't it?!"

Like hell it does!" Mondo snapped.

"Okay okay…" Monokuma held his hands up in defense, "Everyone find your assigned seats and sit..er, stand down!"

Everyone slowly nodded as they did so, each one going to a different desk as they all stood ready. However...there was one thing that Shotaro took notice of.

"...oi, bear," Shotaro spoke up, earning Monokuma's attention, "Why is there an empty seat between Yasahiro and Aoi?"

"That is odd…" Philip realized as well.

"Oh that? Well...technically there was supposed to be sixteen of ya, but student number sixteen never showed up," Monokuma answered with a shrug, "No skin off my nose."

"You mean to this school…" Shotaro blinked, "..." he paused and began thinking.

' _...This is it...the second case…'_ Naegi thought as he looked around, _'A trial of life...a trial of death. A Deadly judgement...a deadly deception...a deadly betrayal...A deadly...Class Trial.'_

"Now without further ado..let us officially begin the Class Trial..for real this time!" Monokuma declared, "All Rise!"

* * *

 _SZ: Unfortunately we have to end it here a-_

 _Monokuma*burst in* Hey! What the hell?! You stopped on a cliff hanger?!_

 _SZ: It builds suspense, you panda reject!_

 _Z0: No breaking the 4th wall! *kicks Monokuma back on set*_

 _SZ: Thanks...feels like he's just as bad as Deadpool when he used to invade the studio...but yes, the Class Trial has officially begun. Question is to those who're reading this and haven't played Danganronpa before...who do you think possibly killed Chihiro Fujisaki?_

 _Z0: Don't be that one dude who ruins it either. You know who you are. You know..._

 _SZ: The type who saw it coming and go 'it's so obvious that it was 'insert name' to ruin the suspense for everyone._

 _Z0: Also we don't welcome you watching the series or Lets Plays and then ruining it. Which to be fair by the time you get that far we might already be working on the next chapter so...eh._

 _SZ: yup. So in the meantime before we end things off...preview ti...hmm...actually nevermind. We'll keep you guys in suspense! Till next time, I am Seanzilla115, her is Kamen Rider ZER0…_

 _Z0: Keep on reading and reviewing guys. Well see you in the next issue._


	4. Case 4

_SZ: Whoo...on a roll here._

 _Z0: time for part two of the trial. Boy I hope we didn't keep anyone waiting._

 _Monokuma: Well…._

 _Z0: Anyone important that is._

 _Monokuma: Hey! I'm important!_

 _SZ: Oh be quiet, you panda reject._

 _Monokuma: Oh come on! Bad enough I get called that at your streams by your friend Muk!_

 _SZ: Z0, mind escorting him out?_

 _Z0: Oh I got a good one. *opens the door as Brolly roars and blasts Monokuma out the window*_

 _Monokuma: JEEZUS! OVERKILL MUCH?!_

 _SZ: Ahem..with him gone..well you guys know by now form our stories on who we own and don't own, so let us begin!_

 _Z0: BEGIN! *drops curtain*_

* * *

"Ahem! Now then, I'll explain the basics of the Class Trial," Monokuma stated fm his throne, "If you can figure out 'whodunnit', then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one...then I will punish everyone beside the Blackened with them going free. So now..discuss on who and what killed chihiro Fujisaki!"

"Joy…" Shotaro spun his finger around.

"Well...it should be obvious the murder weapon was the dumbell," Naegi spoke.

"Indeed," Kyoko nodded, "The indent on her head wound indicated that he was struck by a blunt obje-"

"Wait…'he'?" Ishimaru blinked, "But...Chihiro Fusjisaki is a girl."

"Oh...yeah...about that…" Shotaro muttered.

"Fujisaki was a male who dressed as a female." Philip blurted out.

"Eh?! N...naniyo?!" Ishimaru gasped at that.

"EH?! You mean to tell me that she was a he?!" Hifumi exclaimed, "..that's actually a relief. I had to resist the urge to ask them f-"

"Yamada no," a majority of everyone there stated in unison.

"Can we get back to the elephant in the room...or…" Hagakure began nervously as he pointed at Genocider Sho, "The freakin' serial killer in the room?!"

"KYHAHAHAHA! I was hoping someone would bring me up!" Genocider Sho laughed, "Oh and btw, I wasn't the killer."

"Wh-" Byakuya began

"Quiet, you lowly cur!" Genocider Sho declared.

"Gh! L...Lowly cur?" Byakuya flinched in slight surprise.

"Well this is a surprise…" Shotaro blinked.

"Even I didn't see that coming." Kyoko admitted.

"Now as I was saying, there's a FEW things that make me NOT the killer," Genocider Sho resumed, "One: No way am I strong enough to lift a dumbbell that heavy. Two: The placement of pretty boy Fuji's body was right, buuuuut it didn't have my handywork."

"Oh? But if I recall, your signature was written behind Fujisaki's body," Celestia pointed out.

"Yup, but master douchebag forgot one teensy tiny thing…" Genocider Sho paused as she pulled some scissors out, "I use my scissors to hang my victims up, not freakin' power cords! It ruins the finesse of my art, ya know~?!"

"...so that means she is innocent then," Sakura noted.

"Corrrrrrect, muscles!" Genocider Sho exclaimed in glee.

"M...masaka...a famed serial killer...innocent?" Ishimaru whispered in disbelief.

"...wait. Did she just say something about Byakuya forgetting something?" Akiko spoke up.

"Right thats the other thing…" Shotaro sighed.

"Aki-chan get the slipper." Philip advised.

"Rich boy!" she shouted, slapping Byakuya by throwing her slipper.

"Gah!"

"Turns out he tampered with the crime scene," Shotaro stated, "He was the one who hung Fujisaki up and wrote that message to try and frame douchebag...question is why though."

"...I just wanted to make th-" Byakuya began.

"Wait...then how do we explain about the rest of the murder scene being moved?" Naegi asked.

"...excuse you?" Byakuya raised a brow frowning a bit at Naegi, "Please...explain, because that was awfully specific."

"Oi oi! Don't just move on without permission!" Ishimaru declared, "What are you talking about, Makoto Naegi?!"

"Fujisaki...they were murdered someplace else," Naegi explained, "But let me ask you guys...what seemed out of place in the two locker rooms?"

"The Posters…" Shotaro blinked.

"And the stain from my protein coffee," Sakura added, "It was missing...like it was scrubbed away."

"...no. I don't think that's the case," Naegi stated as he looked over at Hagakure, "Aside from the poster and that hole in the wall, did you see anything else?"

"...well...now that you mention it…" Hagakure began, scratching his cheek a bit, "There was some brown stain on the carpet...I figured someone didn't make it to the bathroom in time a-"

"EW! Did you seriously just go there, Hagakure?!" Asahina asked in disgust.

"BAKA!" Akiko added, tossing a sandal as it dinged Hagakure on the forehead.

"Let's not continue that conversation." Shotaro muttered, "...but Naegi's on to something...if that was the stain from Ogami's coffee, then that means…"

"That the carpets were switched, correct?" Celestia asked, earning a slight nod from Naegi, "But...why would anyone do that?"

"To move the murder scene from one locker room to the other," Naegi answered, "It's certainly plausible, don't you think?"

"Yes…" Shotaro spoke.

"One would only do so like that if they had no idea of the true gender of our friend." Kyoko added, "Meaning several things."

"First: The one that edited the scene didn't know of the circumstances." Shotaro began.

"Also: The original crime scene was in the men's Locker room." Kyoko added.

"Which also means...somebody else was the murderer." Shotaro went on.

"...but...how would you explain that hole I saw in the other locker room?" Hagakure asked, rubbing the spot Akiko's sandal hit him in.

"That's probably more emphasis of where the crime scene took place." Kyoko spoke up.

"Chances are whoever did it, had a lot of strength. That sort of impact to cause...death like that would take a lot of power." Shotaro went on, "So whoever did it was strong...much stronger then either Genocider or Byakuya." he explained, surprising them, "I'll admit Its clear he changed the scene...but he's nowhere near strong enough to commit this scene, nor lift the murder weapon."

"..then...who would cause something so violent?" Mondo asked.

"...violent…" Naegi whispered, "...hold on. What if...what if the Gaia Memory Monokuma hid was Violence?"

"Eh~? Violence?" Genocider Sho repeated, "There's more than just ones based on items and animals~?"

"...I forgot you and Toko share different memories," Shotaro muttered, "But basically yeah...Scream-aka the one you used-was based on a physical action."

"...oh! Which also means whoever killed Fujisaki also found and used the Gaia Memory," Philip realized before chucklign a bit, "Oh it really is a real-life game of Clue...only more life threatening."

"I like him…" Genocider Sho smiled at how carefree Philip was being.

"You couldn't handle me." Philip replied.

"Oh ho~! Just for that, you are on my 'do not kill' list," Genocider Sho beamed.

"She has a list?!" Hifumi freaked.

"Honestly, it would not surprise me if she did…" Byakuya deadpanned.

"...hmm...there is something that doesn't make sense to me…" Naegi pondered, "Why was Fujisaki in the locker room to begin with?"

"...good question…" Shotaro admitted, "...okay, who here saw Chihiro Fujisaki last night?"

"Well...me and Philip were raiding the donut stash," Asahina answered, "Byakuya locked himself in the library while Toko left to go take a shower like he ordered…"

"I was working out in the girls locker room at the time," Sakura went next.

"I was waiting on bro to arrive at the school sauna," Ishimaru added.

"Wait...this place has a sauna?" Akiko blinked.

"If not for the murder bear I'd be impressed." Shotaro admitted, "Anyone else?"

"I ad to go get my school pass so I can get in there," Mondo spoke.

"I..was helping the others look where Monokuma was hiding," Hagakure brought up.

"I was in the art studio on the third floor after Philip told us he'd shut down the school's security," Hifumi went next.

"I was busy with work I'd brought with me to waste time." Kyoko explained.

"It was Shotaro's…." Akiko clarified, "I should know. I was with her at the tome."

"...which only leaves Celeste," Naegi noted as he looked over at the gothic ravenette, "You saw him before the murder, didn't you?"

"...Now that you mention it, yes. I did see him," Celestia answered, "It was last night, right before night time. I saw Chihiro..in the dormitory warehouse, stuffing a tracksuit into a duffel bag."

"A track suit and duffel bag?" Ishimaru repeated, "But we didn't find anything like that at the murder scene."

"Most likely the culprit destroyed them to get rid of any evidence…" Sakura suggested.

"...and you know...Chihiro said something that struck me as rather odd…" Celestia stated, "'Well...I'd better get going. I'm kind of in a hurry.'...why was he in a worry I wonder?"

"Maybe he wanted to head to the pool or the track?" Asahina guessed.

"No. Fujisaki didn't come off as the athletic type," Kyoko pointed out.

"Then...why was he in such a hurry?" Asahina blinked.

"...someone must've been waiting for him," Shotaro realized.

"Wait...Fujisaki was going to meet with someone?" Hifumi blinked in confusion, "Did he get a personal trainer?"

"That is impossible. Hina and I had invited him to exercise with us plenty of times, and he always declined…" Sakura argued.

"Probably cuz he was afraid you'd find out the secret he was hiding, right?" Hagakure asked.

"Which means that conversely, he must have trusted whoever he was meeting with very much, enough so that he was willing to risk his secret being revealed," Celestia figured, "Question is...whom though?"

"Someone here knew already…" Shotaro spoke up, "Someone knew his secret and therefore is a suspect."

"Indeed…" Kyoko nodded before turning her attention to Naegi, "And Naegi, I believe you have the pieces for that puzzle."

"I do?" Naegi blinked.

"Yes...and it lies with Fujisaki's tracksuit."

"...his tracksuit?" Naegi repeated, pondering for a moment.

"Correct. Why did he chose a specific tracksuit?" Kyoko asked further, "And question: who here owns a tracksuit and what color is it?"

"I have a white one," Hagakure replied, "Got it from the warehouse."

"White?" Shotaro blinked.

"What? It's to make sure I don't get hot while outside."

"I got a black one," Mondo went next.

"Well…" Asahina paused as she motioned to her jacket, "I have a red one sorta."

"But...why ask such a specific question?" Ishimaru pondered before it dawned on him, "...of course! The killer must've wore the same tracksuit!"

"So...what you're saying is, the killer wore the same blue tracksuit as Fujisaki?" Mondo questioned.

"?!" Naegi's eyes widened at that, "...Mondo, what...did you just say?"

"Hmm?" Mondo raised a brow at that, "I said blue tracksuit. So what?"

"...How would you know that…?" Shotaro asked, frowning a bit.

"What? What did I say?" Mondo asked in further confusion.

"When Celeste testified a few minutes ago, she said she saw Chihiro stuff a tracksuit into a duffel bag," Naegi pointed out, "...she never said what color it was, so why did you say Fujisaki's _blue_ tracksuit?"

"How peculier." Philip added, "Not even I bothered to learn what color it was...how did you know before me?"

"Gh?! H..hold on..you…" Mondo began.

"Hey Celestia, what color was Chihiro's tracksuit?" Byakuya asked the ravenette.

"...as a matter of fact, it was...blue," Celestia answered.

"And no one else knew about it before the trial began?" Naegi asked.

"No," Celestia shook her head.

"...then how did you know what color Fujisaki's tracksuit was?" Akiko asked with her own frown as she glared at Mondo.

"Mondo...tell us please." Shotaro added.

"B...because I..I just…!" Mondo muttered nervously.

"I-I'm sure he saw the clothes at some point in the investigation!" Ishimaru argued.

"No...that can't be it," Kyoko shook her head.

"He was with us...and dealing with Byakuya and Miss Two face." Shotaro added.

"Stuff it, hat boy!" Genocider Sho snapped, "But yeah...only way that lord pompadour would know that is if he saw Cherry before he died!"

"...Cherry?" Shotaro raised a brow.

"Fuji duh~! Who do ya think I means?!" Genocider Sho laughed.

"That's the only explanation..." Shotaro deadpanned.

"...so...Mondo really did see the tracksuit," Asahina realized.

"J-just by chance...I just happened to see it last night!" Mondo argued, "He walked past me, and he was carrying the tracksuit in his hands!"

"But he had it in the duffel bag. How would you have seen it then?" Sakura asked.

"Gh?!" Mondo tensed further at that.

"...I see what you were getting at now, Kirigiri," Byakuya noted with a light chuckle, "Rather than focus on the crime scene itself, you had us turn attention to the tracksuit, and considering what Owada said...he practically gave himself the shovel to dig his own grave."

"Ah...I see it now too," Celestia noted as she looked at Kyoko, "It was a bluff. Your true intention was to draw a slip of the tongue from the culprit."

"You're getting good at tricking people you know…" Shotaro muttered, "And here I thought you sucked with people."

"All I need to know is the 'tells' they give off," Kyoko countered, "For instance, recall how nervous Mondo was after Monokuma gave off the second motive?"

"Yes."

"And the way he treats people...he calls men 'dude' and women…" Kyoko trailed off.

"...chicks," Shotaro finished, "...you can be quiet frightening at times, you know that?"

"Perhapes. But…" Kyoko paused as she stared at Mondo, "I'm not as frightening as one who'd murder their friends."

"Mondo….was it really you?" Naegi asked in disbelief, "Did you...really kill Fujisaki?"

"I….I...I-I-I…" Mondo muttered, breaking out into a cold sweat as he trembled before growling in pure anger, "WHAT GIVES YOU THE GODDAMN RIGHT TO TREAT ME LIKE A CRIMINAL!?"

"Y-yeah! He would never do something like that!" Ishimaru agreed, "This is a false accusation!"

"...that is true. My reasoning on that is pretty shaky…" Kyoko admitted, "We don't have any evidence to point that Mondo was the killer...nor do we know if he possessed the Gaia Memory."

"...heh...heh heh...my time has nearly come…" Hifumi chuckled dramatically, his glasses glaring a bit from the light in the room, "That's what my little ghost friend is telling me!"

"What?" Shotaro blinked, confused.

"...wait...Hifumi, you found some evidence, didn't you?" Naegi asked the fanfic writer.

"Correct, master Naegi!" Hifumi declared.

"Really?! What is it?" Asahina asked as everyone turned their attention to Hifumi.

"...uh...um uh….' Hifumi gulped nervously, "A...actually, you know...now that I'm thinking about it, it's...probably not that relevant…"

"Akiko!" Asahina shouted.

"Come here, fatboy!" Akiko snapped, grabbing her slipper and marching over to him.

"EEE! Okay okay!" Hifumi yelped as he pulled out a small tablet, "Here!"

"...wait. Isn't that an E-handbook?" Philip blinked.

"A what?" Shotaro raised a brow.

"It acts like a school passport for them," Philip answered, "Fujisaki told me It has some other nifty features too, and can be customizable."

"Wait...we can customize them?" Hagakure blinked in surprise.

"Philip-kun, your point?" Akiko asked.

"Me and Fujisaki tinkered around with his specifically for one special thing…" Philip began with a grin, "A Gaia Memory Tracker."

"A WHAT?!" Monokuma exclaimed, "That's just cheating right there!"

"Silence!" Akiko snapped, tossing several slippers at him, which embedded an outline around Monokuma, pinning him to the back of his seat, "Now then...where did you find that E-handbook, Hifumi?"

"I...I found it on the ground during the investigation," Hifumi answered, "I...never thought it would be relevant until now."

"...what if…" Naegi whispered, "...Hifumi, mind handing it to Philip?"

"Eh?"

"If he and Fujisaki messed with it...then it should work for Philip too," Naegi stated.

"...I doubt it…" Hifumi slumped, "It wouldn't even turn on…"

"Originally yes if you put it in areas with high temperatures, but we fixed that little problem as well," Philip stated with a smile, "Now Yamada-san...the E-handbook if you please?"

"Okay…" Hifumi nodded, reaching over to hand it to Philip.

Philip took it and put his finger over the the center and not long after, it turned on. "There we go...print scanner still working." he mused, typing away, "Ah...here it is." he smiled, tapping it a few times, "Begin Memory search."

=B-beginning search= Fujisaki's voice came out of the E-handbook.

"Eep! Wh-what was that?!" Asahina gasped.

"Oh that? Something Fujisaki worked on," Philip smiled as he turned the E-handbook around, showing Fujisaki's face on it, "Minna, meet Alter Ego."

=H...hi=

"Is...is that an AI…?" Shotaro blinked.

"Yes...yes it is." Philip smiled, "I suppose as the partial creator, this makes me Papa."

=...wh-where is…?= Alter Ego began.

"Gomen, but...he's passed on."

=...Oh...I...suppose he knew this would happen one day…= Alter Ego sighed sadly.

"We can make it up to them by finding the person who commited the crime." Philip spoke up.

=H...hai..beginning scans…= Alter Ego nodded as a faint light came off of the E-handbook, scanning everyone there one by one =...results: one. Type: Violence=

"Where is it…?" Philip went on, his normally smiling visage gone.

=...it is coming off of...O-Owada-san=

"GH?!" Mondo tensed up.

"H...hold on. Perhaps that was an error," Ishimaru argued, "Th...there's no way Bro would use a Gaia Memory!"

"My Alter Ego makes no mistakes." Philip replied simply, looking down at the device while still having a sunken expresion, "It is there…" he spoke pulling out his book, "And to prove it...I shall read the final entry in Chihiro's book."

"?!"

"W...wait...you don't need to do that. Bro w-" Ishimaru began.

"No…" Mondo spoke.

"?! N...no….?" Ishimaru repeated with wide eyes, "Bro...what do you mean...no? You...didn't really kill Chihiro Fujisaki...did you?"

"Yeah….it…" Mondo paused as he lowered his head, "It was me….I...did it."

"?!"

"..." Philip closed his book at that.

"Oh ho! Such twist and turns!" Monokuma laughed, "And you all didn't have to vote yet too...but yes, the one who killed Chihiro Fujisaki, and found the Gaia Memory...was Mondo Owada!"

"Why…" Shotaro asked, "What made you do it?"

"...It...its…"

"...it was your secret..wasn't it?"

"..."

"...I knew it...the bear found something that got you spooked badly…" Shotaro frowned, "So what was it?"

"...I…"

"He killed his brother," Monokuma bluntly answered.

"GH?!" Mondo tensed at that.

"Oops. Sorry..slip of the tongue," Monokuma chuckled in a cruel manner.

"So...that's your story?" Shotaro asked, earning a small nod from the Biker Gang Leader, "How did it happen?"

"...it was...Daiya...my bro's last day as leader of the Crazy Diamonds…" Mondo whispered as he began his explanation, "We were gonna do one last race on the road at night. I got a little too hot headed and...I was nearly ran over by a truck. Bro pushed me out of the way...and…"

"...he took the blow for you…" Shotaro finished, earning a slow nod from him, "So...you blame yourself...had you not messed up…"

"He'd still be alive…" Mondo sighed, "I...I promised him that I'd keep the gang together...it...it was a promise between men...tch. Some man I turned out to be...Fujisaki came to me because he wanted to get stronger...and I...in my blind rage...I nearly killed him."

"...and you found the Memory."

"What? No...he did," Mondo corrected.

"Wait what?"

"Fujisaki thought considering how you guys' Gaia Memories were purified...then he could've found a way to reverse engineer the ones we'd find," Mondo explained, "Heh...I thought it would be pretty cool to use a purified one...but...something in me...I don't know what, but..something..someone...told me to use it. After using it...I blanked out."

"Blanked out?" Naegi repeated.

"Yeah...when I regained consciousness...I...I saw…" Mondo paused, his hands balling up, "I saw Fujisaki...dead on the ground."

"...the Memory took control of you." Shotaro spoke, earning his attention, "Some people synchronize with Memories to certa/in levels. If you bond too well with a Memory...it can overtake you."

"...damn it. I let some stupid Memory control me…" Mondo groaned, lowering his head, "I guess...I really am weak."

"Mondo…" Naegi whispered, _'He's normally so aggressive and angry...he hid that side away from everyone...that was his secret…a weakness that lived in a heart like is, and that Gaia Memory...it turned him cold-blooded…'_

"Bro...th-that is not true…" Ishimaru whispered, tears in his eyes as he tried to stay emotionally strong, "You…"

"AHAHAHAHAH!" Monokuma laughed, earning everyone's attention, "Look at him! You see? You're all just like him! For a secret from the past, for a memory-both figuratively and literally-...for that he killed another living human in cold blood!" a cruel expression grew on his face, "He couldn't cut free of his regrets from the outside world...he doesn't know what true strength is. You see hope anywhere in here? Cuz I sure don't..."

"You….jerk…" Ishimaru whispered, panting wildly as he prepared to charge at Monokuma, "Just shut up, you son of a bitch! Go ahead, say it again! I dare you! I dare you, you mother…!"

"Taka, stop!" Shotaro snapped, grabbing him before he could rush over, "You know what that thing will do if you try and act out like this."

"But...he was…!"

"I can say it as many times as I want!" Monokuma mocked, "But for now...it's time for the Punishment~"

"...Like hell I'm letting you take me out…" Mondo frowned.

"I'm sorry...do you think you have a choice?" Monokuma asked, hopping out of his throne and walking over to him, "You think you can just refuse this?"

"No….I never said I wasn't gonna go out...but not by your freaky hands.." Mondo growled, reaching into his coat and pulling the Memory out.

"Oi...wait a second...you can't do that!" Monokuma realized, "You lost! You admitted! You have to face punishment!"

"I'll face it from someone who I know has the right sense of justice!" Mondo declared, holding it up as he clicked it.

 **=VIOLENCE!=**

"?!...N...no bro! Don't…!" Ishimaru called out, "You can't u-"

"Taka...let me do this," Mondo stated, staring right at Shotaro with a determined look on his face, "If I'm gonna go out...I'd rather it be in a fight between men."

"You…" Monokuma shook, looking at his eyes, "How...even now...why can I see that light…?" he asked in a defeated tone, "Why can't I see the despair in your eyes?"

"Because I'm ready to count my sins, asshole!" Mondo roared, slamming the Memory into the palm of his hand.

With that, a burst of energy pushed Monokuma and the others back. The Memory formed an armory of muscle sinews and concrete like armor over that. The right arm and leg lacked this stone armor, revealing the muscles that gave this Dopant insane size and strength. His left arm ended in a downsized wrecking-ball as a sort of boxing glove. Random pieces of metal and rebar jutted out from the shoulders and side as the head was a metal dome with a sort of mouth to make the shape of a face. The Dopant roared, slamming his left hand down on Monokuma.

Everyone cried in shock as the ground shook. The Violence Dopant then jumped up and through the ceiling above them. Everyone waited before looking up to see the hole above them now lead all the way to the top. The daylight of the outside world filtering in from far above.

"...woah...talk about crazy…" Genocider blinked in surprise, "And that's something coming from me! Kyahahahaha!"

" **Oi, Hidari! You coming up?!"** Violence's voice shouted from above, **"I wanna settle this man to man!"**

"Ano Baka…" Shotaro tilted his head down.

"What's he…" Byakuya began.

"He didn't have a connector." Philip revealed, "He asked me to check, and all of you have had one put on you...I removed his when we left the campus."

"Then…" Asahina whispered in slow realization.

"Using a Memory without a connector...is fatal." Philip revealed, "Think of it as overdosing. And he knows this...if we perform a Memory break...his chances of death increase greatly."

"?! N...no…" Ishimaru whispered with wide eyes, "Y...you can't...you can't k-"

"Taka!" Shotaro called out, "Right now...he wants to atone...let fate decide if this is his ending or not." he explained, "I'm not judge jury and executioner. In fact right now...I'm going to stop being a detective for a moment...Right now, I'm just the Kamen Rider, and I have been challenged by the monster. I must answer….Always."

"...th...then…" Ishimaru muttered, lowering his head as he trembled, "Bro…"

"If I can...I will try and save my friend!" Shotaro declared, making Ishimaru stare at him, "I will help him atone, and this is what he wants...punishment. The faster I kick his ass...the better chance I have of saving it!"

"..." Ishimaru just stared at Shotaro after his final declaration.

"You know he can do this, Ishimaru," Kyoko spoke, earning his attention, "If anyone can...it's him."

"Taka-san…" Philip spoke, "Right now...you are confused...hurt...shocked. But if your faith in everything is shaken...then put what little you have in one thing. And that thing is the symbol of hope in Futo...the Kamen Rider." he mused with a smile.

"...that...that is correct…" Ishimaru slowly nodded, wiping his tears away with his arm as he shot a serious expression at Shotaro, "Please...save bro if you can...save him of his sins."

"..." Shotaro nodded, pulling out his Memory as he looked up at the hole, "Here I come Mondo...I'm going to kick your ass!" he declared, clicking his Memory, "Philip, ike!"

"Hai Shotaro." Philip smiled, clicking his Memory.

"Henshin!" they declared, slotting the Memories into the driver.

 **=CYCLONE JOKER!=**

A powerful gust of wind made the others grunt in surprise as the armor covered Shotaro as he crouched down. Double finished forming before jumping high into the air and through the hole. A tornado forming around him and carrying him outside and above the Violence Dopant.

"Since you've already counted...Let's just get to it…" Double spoke in both his voices as he floated there, "Ikuze!" he shouted, shooting forward with a flying side kick.

" **Joto-da!"** the Dopant roared, punching with his left.

Both attacks hit and caused a powerful shockwave of force and wind. Both held their attacks for a moment as sparks raced off from the point of impact from their attacks. Double grunted, kicking off before coming down with an ax kick with his Joker leg. The Violence Dopant blocked with his right, however the kick still carried enough force as it carried through the monster and cracked the pavement beneath them.

" **...not bad...but can you handle this!?"** the Dopant roared, grabbing his leg before he wildly spun Double around before sending him crashing towards the school gates.

Double grunted and spun himself around mid-air before landing and skidding back on his feet. Double pushed forward as another gust of wind let him skip forward and slam his left arm to the Dopant's face. Violence grunted, skidding back as a slight dent formed in his metallic face.

" **Okay...that stung, I'll admit…"** the Dopant grunted, shaking his head a bit before looking at a nearby tree, **"But let's see you take something big!"**

"Wait wh-" Double began before Violence grabbed the tree and completely uprooted it from the ground, "..."

" _Oh look. He has a whacking stick…"_ Philip joked as the tree came down on Double, _"And it works…"_

"Not now Ph-" Shotaro began before the tree was moved off Double and was soon slammed into his side, sending him flying as he rolled along the ground.

" **Come on, Hidari! Is that the best you got?!"** the Dopant snapped as he threw the tree at Double.

 **=HEAT METAL!=**

Double stabbed his staff into the tree as it ignited. The burst of fire and heat incinerating it to ash as Double stood his ground. Double swung his staff around again before tossing it like a spear. The flaming end struck the Dopant's right shoulder making him grunt in pain. Double rushed forward with a burst of head from his Heat half leg. He roared, using this boost as he slammed his Metal half arm into the Dopant's face as sparks flew off the impact of fist meeting face. Double continued as he pressed on with more punches to Violence's face and chest. Each time the sparks of hard metal armor or flaming fist clashing with stone like armor filled the air.

The Violence Dopant roared, blocking a punch before slamming his wreckingball fist into Double's helmet. The Dopant grunted, trying to push Double away via the same punch, only to grunt as Double pushed back by leaning his head forward. Double spun around the monsters left and pushed his wreckingball arm down before spinning and landing a flaming hook to his face, making him back away. The Dopant swung around to backhand, only for Double to block with his metal half Dopant grunted in surprise as Double pushed his arm away and swung and landed a flaming kick to his back.

" **GAH! Oh you…!"** the Dopant snapped, swinging around and grabbed Double, reeling his head back before slamming it into Double's helmet, giving him a hard headbutt.

"Gh…" Double grunted backing up a few steps. "That….was unexpected…"

" **Well what do ya expect? I'm the leader of the Crazy Diamonds!"** the Dopant declared as he slugged Double in the face with his wrecking ball arm.

"And I'm the city of Futo's Kamen Rider!" Shotaro roared as Double landed a punch with his metal arm, knocking the Dopant back. He then landed a burning uppercut that sent the Dopant into the air before coming back down. Double grabbed the metal shaft and swung it with a powerful overhead swing as he struck him and sent him flying away and skidding across the ground, "I need to toughen my body stronger than metal to defend them...I can take any hit you give me!"

" **Then show me what ya got!"** the Dopant roared, a literal aura of determination coming off him as he charged. Double threw a punch at the Dopant's face, but it had little effect as he continued in his charge, grabbing the Kamen Rider as he barged right through the school gates, sending the two right into the street as he threw Double right into a nearby broken-down car.

"Gh!" Double grunted before flipping to his feet. He twirled his staff around before stabbing it down through the car.

The Dopant stopped as Double flipped forward and swung his staff down, using the impaled car as a hammer. The staff ignited doing the same to the rundown car. Double roared swinging down slamming the makeshift hammer onto the Dopant. An explosion rocked the street as both monster and Kamen Rider where sent flying away from one another.

" **...heh….not...bad…"** the Dopant panted a bit, **"Didn't...expect...that…"**

"Heh...same….to you…" Shotaro panted out as Double pushed himself up.

" **But...don't think I'm down and out just yet!"** the Dopant roared, grabbing a nearby signpost and pulled out out of the sidewalk before charging at Double.

"Same to me!" Double shouted, slotting Metal into the shaft. He then grabbed Heat.

" _Shotaro, you know that double Maximum Drives can have dangerous backlash to your body."_

"Right now...I don't care Philip…" he said slotting, Heat onto his hip.

 **=HEAT METAL MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

Double roared as both ends exploded into giant surges of flames that extended outward like large blades of fire.

" **SHOTARO!-!-!-!-!"** the Dopant roared as he prepared to swing his weapon.

"MONDO!-!-!-!-!" Shotaro shouted as Double swung his weapon around, forming a spiral of flames above him before he shot forward across the ground.

The Dopant swung with his arm as Double brought down his weapon in an overhead swing. A large explosion of fire formed into a pillar of smoke and flames straight up into the air. By that point, the rest of the class had finally made their way to the outside and in time to witness the explosion.

"OH GEEZ!" Hagakure tensed as the resulting shockwave nearly knocked them all over.

"Oh! So...so...ACHOO!" Genocider sneezed, her crazed look gone as Toko's nervous expression returned, "Wh...what's going on? Wh…" she tensed when she saw the explosion of flames, "Ahh! Wh-what did I miss?!"

"Mondo became a Dopant and is fighting Shotaro in an epic manga like battle!" Akiko snapped, "Also yes! You're back to normal~!" she cried hugging Toko, "Please don't let the otherside out again….she scares me!"

"You and me both…" Asahina agreed.

"...T-Togami-sama...I…" Toko began.

"Aside from Monokuma and some backup bodies, no. You did not kill anyone," Byakuya stated before glaring at her, "Also next time you find a Gaia Memory...do not hide it from me. That goes for _her_ as well."

"You also can't hide stuff from us, rich boy!" Akiko snapped, making him jump back, "You will tell us everything you find out or so help me, I will hit you so hard I will dent your skull permanently! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

"...o...of course…" Byakuya answered, coughing into his fist a bit to try and not seem intimidated.

"Now apologize to Toko!" Akiko added.

"But..."

"Gh!" she growled, aiming a slipper at him.

"...Toko, I…" Byakuya paused, taking a deep breath as he mentally prepared to rip of the metaphorical band aid, "I...am sorry for trying to frame you and Genocider during the case."

"?! T...Togami-sama…" Toko whispered with wide eyes, shaking a bit before she tackled him into a hug, "TOGAMI-SAMA~!"

"Wh-what the?! Get off me! You still reek of..wait. Did you not take that shower I asked of you to do?!"

"W-well…I may have gotten too focused in a new story..." Toko admitted.

"Oh lord…now I need a shower to get the stench off of me."

"There. Balance is restored," Akiko nodded.

"The fire is fading." Naegi spoke as the flames died down to reveal both fighters with their backs to one another.

Double's armor was scratched and scuffed up while the Violence Dopant had most of its stone like armor cracked. Both grunted, turning around to face one another. Double's eyes were glowing as he stepped forward.

" **...c...come on...that...was your...best…"** the Dopant got out, staggering in his steps before his appearance completely shattered, revealing a heavily bruised and battered Mondo as the Gaia Memory fell onto the ground, breaking into pieces, "Shot…?"

"...it seems the battle is over," Sakura noted.

"But...did they beat him in time?" Asahina asked hopefully.

"Mondo…" Double spoke.

"Sho..taro…" Mondo got out, reeling his fist back for one last attack.

Double said nothing as he took one of his Gaia Memories out, letting him revert back to Shotaro as he reeled back his free hand.

The two gave off one last determined roar as they both threw a punch at one another, their fist passing by as they both punched one another in the face in a cross counter. Both grunted in pain as they stumbled back due to pushing the other away with what little force their arms had left. Both of them hit the ground after a fall that seemed to last forever to both fighters.

"...is...is that it?" Naegi asked.

"It would seem it ended in a draw," Sakura noted, "They both gave it their all in that final blow…a blow only true warriors will understand in the heat of battle."

"Ah...a battle..between men," Philip noted, leaning against Asahina as she carried him, "Also ow...my everything hurts…"

"I feel worse…" Shotaro groaned, able to twisted himself over to push himself up. However his arm gave out as he fell back down.

"Shotaro…" Mondo began, earning his attention, "Thank you…"

"?! M...Mondo…" Ishimaru whispered as he ran over.

"That...was one hell of a battle…" Mondo whispered, coughing up a bit of blood as he gave a weak chuckle, "Only my bro Daiya...gave me that kind of ass kicking…"

"...I never fought someone who already counted their sins…" Shotaro admitted, "Someone who found hope before using the Memory…You're a one of a kind beast…" he grunted, pulling out his Stag phone and hitting a button, "I give you my respects...you bastard…" he groaned passing out.

* * *

"DAMN IT! HE DEATH BLOCKED ME!" Monokuma snapped, now in the Sonozaki dining room, "I was so close to executing him, and he just ups and turns it around! And the worst part...I don't know if he's even alive or not!"

"Least it would've been better than what gory execution you had in mind," Wakana deadpanned.

"Ha! Jokes on you, dolly! I'm not telling you wh-" Monokuma began in a laugh.

"You were gonna turn him into butter," Saeko bluntly stated, making him fall over.

"H-how!?" Wakana demanded.

"Electric cage while riding on a bike at high speed."

"DAMN IT! WHY NOT JUST SPOIL EVERYTHING?!" Monokuma snapped.

"Oh? Like you were gonna John F Kennedy Kiyotaka Ishimaru should be the Blackened?" Saeko asked with a smirk.

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC AND RHETORICAL!"

"And I gave you a rhetorical answer."

"Wow. And here I thought you couldn't get more insane." Wakana sighed.

"Oh just drop it you…"

"Mick!"

"Reow…." Mick growled out, slowly appearing right behind Monokuma. The cats eyes began to shine and glimmer as he cast an intimidating aura that made it seem like he was bigger then he really was.

"...uh…." Monokuma began nervously before gasping, reaching behind him and pulling out a laser pointer, "Oh look! Get the dot! You know you want too, upupupu~"

Monokuma stopped as Mick's paw rested on his shoulder. Monokuma began shaking before screaming as Mick somehow lifted and tossed him out the window. The bear blinked as he got up and began patting himself.

"I'm alive...I'm ALIVE!" he cheered, moving to walk away only for a piano to drop on him from above, "...HOW?!"

Mick gave off a snickering-like noise before he curled up into his master's lap to rest.

"...okay I know this is gonna bug me all night," Wakana groaned, "I understand the electric cage and bike part sorta, but how does that turn someone into butter?!"

"I don't know…" Saeko admitted.

"I...b-but...he..she...and….Oh forget it...I'm going to my room." Wakana groaned, leaving.

"Oh I love these after trial shows," the Sonozaki patriarch laughed a bit, "They provide such entertainment…" he then stopped as he picked up Mick, "But you know Mick...whatever did happen to that Regient boy...did he die...did he live?"

"Reow?" Mick shrugged.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see…"

* * *

"Ahh...damn that hurts…" Shotaro groaned, resting in a hospital bed with a cast on his arm, held up in a sling, "Even sleeping hurts…"

"You did go all out in your fight with Mondo," Kyoko pointed out, sitting in a nearby chair as she had a laptop on her lap.

"What are you doing over there anyway?"

"Writing the latest case report," she answered, "Considering you're on bed rest for awhile, someone has to keep track of them."

"Heh...jokes on you. I'm gonna be back out in a few days," Shotaro countered with a smirk.

"Your confidence astounds me."

"It's why the ladies love me." Shotaro smirked.

"Yes...your pension for cheap women."

"Oi…"

"Anyway, I need to resume," Kyoko waved off as she went back to her laptop, "'The hidden secrets Case...at Kiibougamine, one Chihiro Fujisaki had passed on. Reason: A Gaia Memory had messed with Mondo Owada's head and turned him into a cold blooded killer. In an attempt to hide the scene, he modified it to make it appear as if Fujisaki died in a different spot…'"

"Doesn't help that douche bag Byakuya tampered with the Crime scene a bit," Shotaro added with a frown, "...you going to add the part about you-know-who?"

"Possibly, but then the police would bring us in for questioning on why we hid a well known criminal," Kyoko stated with a slight smirk, "Anything you want to add to the report?"

"Not right now…" he admitted, sitting up as best he could, "For now...we just need some time to adapt, grieve...and say goodbye."

"We just need to wait on Naegi and/or Ishimaru for the news," Kyoko stated before she heard the door open, "...speaking of whom."

"Hey, guys…" Naegi greeted as he walked in, "So uh...feeling any better, Shotaro?"

"Aside from the sprain in my arm, a few bruised ribs, and a possible concussion...yeah. I'm okay," Shotaro nodded slightly before wincing, "Ahh...bad idea…" he then looked over at Naegi, "So...what's the verdict on Mondo?"

"...Well..."

"...he's gone, isn't he?"

"..."

"..I kn-"

"BRO! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Ishimaru's voice cried out from the room next door.

"Gah! Get off me man! It hurts!" Mondo's voice complained, "Also be quite. We're in a god da….er, dang hospital."

"Well that answers that…" Shotaro sighed before giving a light chuckle, "Honestly...I had a feeling that bastard wouldn't die so easily…"

"Yeah. But…" Naegi paused as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Considering the beating he got from your guys' fight, he's gonna be in the hospital for a few weeks...maybe a month or two at best."

"Hmm?"

"He received a fracture in his arm and leg, a few more bruised ribs than you, a concussion, and a temporary blind eye from that final blow you gave him," Philip answered, poking his head in.

"That's what he gets for using the Memory like that…" Shotaro sighed.

"He doesn't mind." Philip added, "He plans to use this second chance to atone for what he did…However he decides to do so will be his choice. But I hope he can find that forgiveness he so searches for."

"...I hope so," Shotaro admitted with a grin, "He may be hot headed...but he's a great guy."

"Oh. That reminds me…" Philip began as he pulled out Fujisaki's E-handbook, "Alter Ego, mind putting Mondo on via live chat?"

=H-hai…= Alter Ego nodded before the screen changed to show a bandaged up Mondo, his arm in a sling and some bandages over one of his eyes.

=Hey, Shotaro. You awake yet from that punch I gave ya?= Mondo asked with a light joking grin, =Heh...but seriously, thanks man...that battle really knocked some sense into me. It's like...I got a second chance...one I hope I deserve….in fact, I...want to admit something to ya...= he went on as he lightly rubbed the back of his head with his good arm =After I graduate...at first, I wasn't sure what I'm gonna do, especially once my gang breaks up. We may be bikers...but most of us are still teenagers ya know, and we need to find our place in life. But...after meeting you guys and Taka...heh...I think I might've figured it out. When I get outta school, I'm gonna become the world's best carpenter. Hell, I do such a great job breaking stuff up, I bet I can do a kickass job…=

=Shh! Language, Owada-san= a nurse's voice scolded.

=Oh sorry….but yeah. I do such a great job breaking stuff up, I bet I can do an amazing job putting stuff together and stuff= Mondo stated with a grin =But that will have to wait for now...once I'm outta here, I'll be there to help ya kick some major butt...because no one messes with my city...and my friends=

"Ano yaro…" Shotaro smiled, "I'm sure if Fujisaki could, he'd forgive you...Gaia Memories...those things ruin everyone's lives." he went on, "Anyway, good luck with whatever road you take from here on, man."

=Heh...thanks man= Mondo grinned =Anyway...see ya when I get out...and save some a..err, butt whooping for me, especially on whoever is controlling Monokuma=

=B….beautiful bro…= Ishimaru's voice sniffled as the screen shook =I...I am so proud of you~!=

=Hey man chill! We're in a freakin' hospi…= Mondo began before the screen changed back to Alter Ego.

"I'm sorry Alter Ego." Philip sighed, "You had to lose someone too."

"Philip…" Shotaro began, "How sentient is Alter Ego…?"

"Almost perfect." he mused, "If Alter Ego had a body, they would have crossed the uncanny valley."

"...a living AI," Kyoko realized, "Heh...that proves Fujisaki truly was the Ultimate Programmer..."

=I...I hope we can get along…= Alter Ego spoke, blushing a little =And...I hope I can be of some use to you all…for my creator's sake=

"You'll do fine." Philip assured.

"We brought lunch!" Akiko cheered as she and Asahina arrived, carrying a few bags of food.

"Hope you're hungry!" Asahina added.

"...where did you get all that?" Naegi asked.

"Bought it off of rich boy's credit card," Akiko grinned.

"You did what?!" Byakuya's voice exclaimed as he rushed over from the next room, "You...I hope you have a good lawyer, Narumi."

"Oh go ahead. Sue me...sue me after I tell the court _you_ messed with a certain scene," Akiko countered.

"..."

"Oh and outside of that...I have a Toko, whom I know how to change with…" she pulled out a paper packet of pepper "This...and have several rooms to lock you in with her. So...who is the boss here…?" she teased as he grumbled, "SAY IT!" she snapped, making him fumble and fall over.

"Y...you are…"

"I thought so," Akiko smirked, "Besides, I'm sure you can afford losing some of your vast amounts of money."

"...heh. This I will admit, but you are a cunning business woman, Akiko Narumi," Byakuya admitted with a light chuckle as he stood up, "Shame I don't have someone like you working at my family's company. It would've been nice to have someone as challenging as you."

"Well you know where to find me." Akiko smirked, "Oh right. Toko-chan, I have a present for you!"

"F-for me?" Toko asked, slightly poking her head out from behind a potted plant, "...It's not something perverted or nasty is it?"

"Nope."

"Th-then what?"

"Close your eyes for a second." Akiko smirked as she obliged.

Toko and Byakuya blinked hearing a click and looked down to see their wrists cuffed together. Akiko laughed happily as she rolled on the floor, "Tada! I got you two matching bracelets!" she laughed, twirling the key around before hiding it down her shirt.

"...oh you…!" Byakuya began with a growl.

"B...bound...together...with Togami-sama?" Toko whispered with wide eyes, a blush beginning to form on her cheeks, "Oh~...I...is this a dream~? Oh...oh Togami-sama...how dirty of you~"

"Undo it. Undo it right now," Byakuya quickly ordered, trying to get the cuff off of him as Toko began to shudder and give off some slight moans.

"T...Toko..are you…" Asahina began.

"Let me have this, you lewd bodied airhead!" Toko hissed at her before going back to fantasizing.

"Ahahahahaha!" Akiko laughed.

"What are you...Akiko why!?" Naegi shouted, walking out to see what was happening.

"Naegi, please get the key from her," Byakuya ordered, trying to stay away from Toko.

"Where is it?" Naegi asked.

"She put it down her shirt." Byakuya revealed.

"Not it." Naegi said, backing away all the way down the hall.

"T-traitor!"

"I'm not facing the wrath of her sandals!" Naegi argued as he began to run.

"Coward!" Byakuya argued.

"Togami-sama~~~!"

"Yes...your pain feeds the universe and brings balance." Akiko smirked.

"Akiko stop tormenting Byakuya!" Shotaro shouted.

"Let me have this!" Akiko argued.

"Aki-chan, you scare me sometimes…" Asahina whispered.

"I need to be scary...my job is to keep everyone in line!" Akiko declared.

' _Heh...what an interesting day this turned out to be…'_ Kyoko thought, lightly watching their antics before looking at her gloved hand, _'But..there's something that doesn't make sense...my body...my memories...what did Monokuma do to them?'_

* * *

 _SZ: Welp, this was an interesting twist for the Second Trial._

 _Z0: Indeed._

 _SZ: Rather than Mondo getting the ax like in the game and anime, he gets a second chance so to speak here...and honestly, good. He's a pretty good character and...his execution is...well...Z0? Care to take over on our thoughts of his execution?_

 _Z0: It was stupid. I get it was still a dramatic moment...but what the hell how...who thought of that?_

 _SZ: Agreed. I mean...I get the electric cage and motorbike...but the butter thing?...How and why?!_

 _Z0: Liquefaction shouldn't work like that...cause...your becoming liquid...and butter is a semi-solid. So...Monokuma either lied...or he does't know how butter works._

 _SZ: *nods* Sadly we may never know since Danganronpa V3 is sadly the last game in the series since the guy behind the Danganronpa games pretty much left Spike Chunsoft._

 _Z0: I mean the games are awesome and have great stories...but this is like the one death that had me going: What were they smoking when the thought of this one?_

 _SZ: I honestly do not know...if you guys know, please explain to us in a review or something. We'd like to know why. For now before we end things off...preview time! Z0?_

 _Z0: Preview time!_

* * *

 **Jikai, Danganronpa W Trigger!**

Shotaro: A giant beast attacking ships in the harbor at night?

Naegi: Wait...a what?

Kyoko: It seems to be targeting specific companies only. A conspiracy.

Naegi: No guys really say that again?

Shotaro: Yes a crime among companies, corporate espionage and sabotage.

Naegi: It's a...A...

Hagakure: Oh god! It's Godzilla!

Naegi: Oh come on, you just ripped that joke off of Austin Powers!

Kyoko: It looks more like a Brachiosaurus…

Akiko & Asahina: KAIJU DA!

Naegi: Aw man...I wanted to say it.

 **Case 5: Ultra B/The Creature of Futo Bay?**


	5. Case 5

_SZ: *lifts fedora up to look at the readers* Greetings folks, and welcome to another chapter of W Trigger...As always, I am Seanzilla115 and..*looks around*...oi Z0! Where are youse?!_

 _Z0: *opens door* Shh! You'll wake it up!_

 _SZ: Eh? Wake what up?_

 _Z0: *Giant eye blinks awake behind me*_

 _SZ: 0-0...what is that?_

 _Z0: A Kaiju...what today's chapter is a love letter to classic Kaiju movies...I needed study material._

 _Monokuma: HOLY! AH! *roar shakes the building*_

 _Z0: And now its hungry._

 _SZ:...*punts Monokuma out* not it!_

 _Monokuma: Hey! What the f-OH GOD!_

 _Z0: It has ROWS of teeth...like a shark! It also breaths fire._

 _SZ:...it's not Godzilla is it?_

 _Z0: No...I can't afford him. I just borrowed something from Pacific Rim._

 _SZ: Oh I s….*runs out*disclaimer go!_

 _Z0: RUN BOYS!_

 _Disclaimer: We own neither Kamen Rider or Danganronpa, and all references to Toho, Tsuburaya and other Kaiju film series are just references. *Giant claw tears down the wall*_

* * *

A full week had passed since the Second Case at Kibougamine, and Shotaro was able to leave the hospital...with the warning of not get into anything greatly dangerous to slowly get back to 100%. But knowing Shotaro...he wasn't gonna fully listen to that given his line of work.

Shotaro grunted as he got onto his bike HardBoilder. He grunted stretching his arms and rolling his shoulders, "I hate being hurt...and not have a single cute nurse to worry over me." he groaned putting his helmet on.

"If you wanted, you could've stayed and let us deal with the cases," Kyoko countered as she approached.

"And let you guys deal with Dopants without Double? Yeah I…"

"We have Sakura."

"And what can she do against Dopants who have incorporeal bodies?" Shotaro countered with a smirk visible through the visor of his helmet.

"Recall the Anomalocaris Dopant?"

"Yeah what ab-oh….oh…." Shotaro recalled, "...I hate it when you pick apart my arguments, woman."

"Would you rather deal with Akiko and her sandals?" Kyoko asked with a slight amused smile.

"Ah you smiled." Shotaro awed.

"Am I not allowed to express anything?" Kyoko joked a bit.

"It's so rare it deserves attention." Shotaro chuckled at her response, "I think all this insanity is tearing apart your cold walls…"

"..perhaps," Kyoko admitted as she climbed up onto the bike, "But I believe that's enough fooling around for now. We do have to meet with the others."

"Oh please. What could've happened while I was gone?"

* * *

The two stared at the scene of utter chaos. The office was in shambles and looked like a wild raving party happened in the office. After a few moments a giant mass of papers began to move as Philip sat up like some kind of vampire waking up for the night. He coughed bits of paper as he shook his head.

"Hey Shotaro!" he smiled, "I can explain…"

"...please…...do…." Shotaro replied...through gritted teeth as his left eye twitched violently.

"Akiko did it."

"LIES!" her voice shrieked...from above them.

"Is...is she...stuck to the ceiling?" Shotaro asked without looking up.

"YES! Philip's spider watches went crazy!" she shouted.

"Okay...walk me through that the hell happened here…" Shotaro growled, scratching his head.

"I was gone for one night…" Kyoko groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Okay...we got rid of the pig and.." Naegi paused as he walked into the room, tensing up upon seeing Shotaro and Kyoko, "Oh..eh heh...hey guys."

"A pig...really?" both detectives asked in a deadpanned tone.

"Oh don't worry...it's alive...last I checked." Philip smiled, "We just...let it off its leash and then somehow it got all greased up…"

"...and the colored stains?"

"Oh. Hagakure tried to lure it with a smoothie, but the blender went crazy," Philip simply answered.

"And where is Hagakure?" Shotaro asked.

"Last we check...he somehow got himself stuck in the wall…" Philip mused trying to recall, the two looked over to a hand waving around desperately through an opening in the wall, "Did you know the wall frames had so much space...like seriously it reminds me of Resident Evil 7...but you know...we didn't have zombie rednecks…" he stopped, "Did we?"

"I hope not dude!" Hagakure freaked from the hole, "Bad enough Celeste liked the atmosphere of the game!"

"Okay wait wait wait…" Shotaro paused, "You guy where playing Games...and then somehow this?"

"Well what had happened was Philip busted out the game system...which he somehow built into a revolving bookshelf wall…" Naegi began, "Then we began eating take out...then we find out someone…"

"Hagakure…" Philip cut in.

"Goofed...and ordered a tea you need to be slightly older to order…" Naegi went on, "So...some of us...kinda...went off the rails."

"...oh please tell me Toko didn't…"

"She did...but strangely enough, Genocider is a lot more docile drunk while Toko…" Naegi trailed off.

"Don't talk about it!" Byakuya roared from the garage, "I'm already getting a migraine from recalling that…"

"Was he...did she…?" Shotaro muttered, shocked at what this was implying.

"We had to knock her out into her other personality before that could happen," Philip interjected.

"...and where exactly are Hina, Sakura, Yamada, and Celestia?" Kyoko asked.

"Well one person is trapped in my closet...and we ran out of butter so we can't get them out." Philip pointed at his closet.

"Pudgy pink princess…." Hifumi's voice groaned from the closet.

"He's fine." Both Detectives shrugged.

"Ugh...not so loud…" Asahina's voice groaned from the overturned couch.

"Ahh. So that's where you were, Hina-chan," Philip noted.

"How the hell did you get under there?" Shotaro asked as he walked over.

"Honestly...I can't remember..something about swimming and donuts…" Asahina groaned.

"Are you going to come out?" Kyoko asked.

"I suggest against that." Philip whispered to her.

"And how exactly does swimming get inv-JEEZUS!" Shotaro exclaimed once he lifted the couch up...seeing Asahina wearing a one-piece school swimsuit that hugged her impressive figure rather well.

"Ahh~ Not so loud please~" Asahina begged as she covered her ears.

"Did anything else happen!?" Shotaro snapped at Philip.

"You know about the pig…" he muttered in thought, "I believe Celestia passed out in Shotaro's room...something about his expensive suits being the closest thing to rolling in cash around here…"

"Hey yeah. How expensive are those things!?" Akiko demanded.

"..."

"...Shotaro?" Naegi blinked, standing on his toes as he waved a hand in front of Shotaro's heavily blushing face.

"Huh what? Sorry...just…" Shotaro paused as he turned back around, "Can someone please put Aoi in something more decent?"

"Oh come on!" Akiko complained, "Keep the blood in your head!"

"Yeah yeah…" he waved off, "Alright...and anything else at all...like...did the cops come here...did my Mother drop by and see this nonsense...did the Pope streak out the door!?"

"Did he?" Philip asked.

"No!" Naegi snapped at him.

"Naegi, you're getting the hang of Philip. Good for you, but seriously Philip...did...did you just let this get insane?" Shotaro demanded.

"That...would sound like something you'd do." Kyoko added as she looked at how to get Akiko down.

"Possibly...but I lost control of events after that pig tackled me into the copying machine and showered me in paper." Philip revealed.

"And where exactly is this pig?!"

"Outside on a leash."

"OH JEEZ!" Shotaro yelped as he jumped back, seeing Sakura standing before him, "...you know for someone as big as you, you move pretty quietly."

"...hmph. Noted," Sakura nodded a bit, "Also, welcome back Hidari-san."

"Thanks…"

"Ahh...seriously what happened after the p-" Asahina began before noticing what she was wearing, "Ahh! How'd I get in my school swimsuit?!"

"Oh well you see after finishing your drink, you began to strip and-!" Philip began before she tossed a couch cushion at his face, "Was it something I said?"

"Seriously, can someone put something decent on her already?" Shotaro asked, _'Because a one-piece on a woman with her figure is a truly dangerous weapon!'_

"I'm pretty sure anyone too dangerous to let see is incapacitated...well except you." Kyoko looked at Shotaro.

"Oh hahaha…" he laughed sarcastically, "You're just Miss Queen of comedy now aren't you?" he said as they began walking off to see how bad the rest of the building was.

"Well compared to those things you call quips when fighting…" she countered.

"Thank god Taka's not here." Naegi sighed.

"I'm back!" Ishimaru's voice declared.

"AH!" Naegi panicked.

"Oh dang…" Akiko paled a bit.

"I have great news. After next week, Mondo will…!" Ishimaru began before he noticed the chaotic mess, "?!"

"...Hina this way!" Philip panicked as he gave her his hoodie and they ran off.

"...s...such…." Ishimaru began to twitch.

"T-taka...calm down…" Naegi quickly tried to calm his friend down.

"Such...such a MESS!" Ishimaru snapped as his hair turned a pure white once more.

"Oh god he's gone Ultra Instinct again!" Philip freaked as he and Asahina ran into the garage.

"Who is responsible for this mess?!" Ishimaru demanded, his eyes burning fiercely, "Such a chaotic mess is not welcome in a school environment, nor a place of business such as this!"

"Hagakure did it!" everyone snapped.

"Wait what?!" Hagakure gawked as he finally got out of the hole.

"YASAHIRO!"

"EEE!" Hagakure freaked.

"Run!" Naegi ordered as he grabbed a broom and used it to hit the spider watches, making Akiko fall on him, "Ahh!"

"Thank you N-"

"JUST RUN!"

Outside, a police cruiser drove by after a series noise complaints from all last night. The cops inside just stared as they heard the shouting. They both shook their heads, not even wanting to get involved. They did confiscate the pig though...that...that was reported stolen.

* * *

"I can't believe they got away again!" Monokuma snapped, "And worse...I can't do anything to get them back with all the construction happening outside the school!" he shouted looking at all the crews repairing the street...and the buildings...not to mention the holes in the schools ground, "Hey~! Hurry up already! I got a establishment to work on here!"

"Keep yer pants on, ya Mickey Mouse soundin' bear. We're on it," one of the construction workers stated...not even doing anything as he leaned against the gate.

"Ah but I…."

"Freakin' Furry weirdos…"

"GAH!" Monokuma screamed in sheer frustration.

* * *

Shotaro groaned as he closed the window after airing out the building. Thankfully Ishimaru's prompt return from his visit to Mondo, he cracked the metaphorical whip and got the place back into proper order. Except Hifumi...he was still pretty stuck.

"Ahh man...why do I get a majority of the work?" Hagakure groaned as he tried to pull Hifumi out.

"This time I'm not even gonna bother…" Akiko groaned.

"We still need butter..." Philip wrote a shopping list, "Along with several other things that have been running out faster and faster since inviting all out friends to stay here."

"And I honestly doubt douchebag is willing to lend some money," Shotaro muttered.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Byakuya asked as he walked into the room, newspaper in hand as he adjusted his glasses.

"Give us food money and I won't tell Toko what almost happened last night." Akiko said simply.

"Deal." he quickly replied as he pulled his phone out, "Hello?...yes it's me. Listen...I..calm down. I do not understand why you are so stressed out….I'll ponder later, for now, I need you to deliver some food and other essentials to the following address."

"Ah...what happened, and why do I feel like I missed something?" Toko yawned.

"Nothing happened!" Byakuya panicked as he hung up.

"...eh?" Toko slowly blinked, her glasses hanging off her right ear as Akiko helped her up.

"Toko, glasses…" Shotaro said simply, walking past her as he held his daily cup of coffee.

"...eh?" Toko blinked before touching her face, "?! Wh...where..who stole them?!"

"Ear." Kyoko replied walking past her.

"...oh," Toko muttered, taking her glasses and putting them back on her face, "...th-thanks I guess."

"Alright...now for Celestia to get out of my room so I can get a new suit." Shotaro muttered sitting at his desk as he kicked his legs onto it, leaned back and grabbed the remote for their TV as he turned on the news to see what was going on in town.

"He's only saying that cause of present company...he'd probably go in their and change otherwise…" Philip smirked.

"You shut…" Shotaro began.

=In other news, the giant beast sightings have been occuring once again around the harbor= the news reporter stated =Already a few company ships have been sunk, causing production and shipments to be halted for the following companies=

"Wait what?" Shotaro blinked as a list of different companies scrolled up on the screen.

"I'm sorry...did she just…" Naegi blinked, "Say...Giant beast?" at that a blurry photo of a long necked beast surfacing from the water was shown as the story went on.

=No one knows what this mysterious creature is, but some are saying it is something similar to the Loch Ness Monster, a Plesiosaur that could've been sleeping at the bed of the ocean near Futo=

"Wait what?! A Cry-" Hagakure began as he finally managed to pull Hifumi out..only for him to end up right on top of him, "Ahh! Dudes help!"

"Ugh…." Akiko groand, kicking Hifumi off him.

"Since when has that been a thing!?" Naegi panicked.

"Few months, going on a year now…" Shotaro muttered, not interested.

"...this seems suspicious…" Kyko muttered as she looked at the image, "...Philip, can you bring out Alter Ego and have them examine the picture?"

"Be a cryptid. Be a cryptid. Be a cryptid," Hagakure silently begged as Philip pulled out the tablet that housed the AI.

=H-hello, minna. Is there anything you need?= Alter Ego asked.

"Alter-Ego we need you to examine this image for us," Philip raised the tablets camera to the TV screen.

=Oh. Of course...e-examining now= Alter Ego compiled as the tablet scanned the photo on the screen =...Hmm...that's strange...it seems to be prehistoric in nature, but...it's not that of a Plesiosaur, more of a Brachiosaurus…=

"Aw man…" Hagakure slumped.

=But the size of it...it seems more like...Kaiju-like...almost like that of the King of Monsters himself= Alter Ego added.

"...King...of the Monsters…" Hagakure began to pale with Hifumi.

"AHH! IT'S GODZILLA!" Hifumi and Hagakure freaked.

"Kaiju…" Shotaro repeated as they ignored their panic attack.

"Anything else?" Philip asked Alter Ego.

=S..sadly no...I can't see anything else..if I had a clearer picture, maybe I'd figure out if it's a Gaia Memory or not=

"Just to be safe...Philip check the Library for Dino Memories."

"Gotcha."

"For now..might as well set up a team," Shotaro sighed as he stood up, "Alright, who's coming?"

"I'd go b-" Hagakure began.

"YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE UNTIL THE ENTIRE BUILDING IS SPIC AND SPAN!" Ishimaru barked fm the other room.

"Oh come on dude!"

"Right...Me, Kyoko, Naegi…"

"Ah…" he groaned being stuck on the Kaiju mission.

"Asahina."

"Wait what?" she blinked as she stepped out, wearing her normal attire.

"And…" he trailed off.

Akiko and Byakuya began fighting with their elbows to try and push the other forward.

"...Byakuya."

"Damn…" Byakuya cursed to himself, "...very well then. It would make sense to go for someone with business knowhow."

"And he is the Ultimate Affluent Progeny," Philip added.

"That and I already got Naegi and Asahina to have panic attacks when Gojira rises from the bay." Shotaro joked.

"Hey~" Said two students complained at that.

"But yeah. Given how savvy he is when it comes to business and the like, we can use his help," Shotaro added, "Plus, call it slight payback for messing with the crime scene a bit back at Kibougamine."

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?" Byakuya asked in a deadpanned tone.

"Not till you buy me a mansion." he replied.

"With a big basement." Philip added.

"And multiple rooms for guest!" Akiko added.

"...ugh...I am surrounded by idiots.." Byakuya muttered.

* * *

Shotaro and Kyoko took the lead upon arriving to the Harbor. They began easy talking to the people who worked their and witnesses. So far they heard the same things that were said on the news this morning, but a few things were different. The 'kaiju' they saw seemed skeletal in appearance, calling it a zombie kaiju..or something ridiculous like 'it's the spirit of an ancient plesiosaur coming to seek vengeance on the people of Futo harbor'. But it was useful nonetheless, it means that it had distinctive features, but the skeletal features meant it sure wasn't a natural beast. Further making it seem like possible a monster...like a Dopant.

"An Undead Dinosaur Dopant…" Shotaro spoke, fixing his fedora, "Take out the Dopant part and you got the title of a pretty decent monster movie."

"Yes, but why target ships owned by several business'?" Kyoko pondered, holding her chin in thought.

"Maybe it got ripped off by one of them and wanted their money back?" Asahina guessed.

"..how'd you come to that conclusion?" Naegi blinked as he looked at her.

"Happened to me once. I ordered a jelly donut, the guy gave me a bagel with jam in it," the Swimmer answered before gagging a bit, "I mean really? Why do they make bagels look like donuts?! They're a lie..a filthy stinkin' lie!"

"While I wouldn't professionally word it like that." Shotaro spoke, "She has a point, this could be a case of revenge against a specific business." he added, "For what we can't be exactly sure...but as most businesses share ships...one of them must be related to the case." he sighed, "We need to find repeating business who have had their shipments scuttled."

"..hmm…" Byakuya began to ponder for a moment, "...do you have a list of the business' that were attack?"

"Here. I borrowed Alter Ego to keep the notes straight." Kyoko explained handing over the tablet.

Byakuya nodded as he went through the list, "...soka...some of these were lower rival companies to the Togami Group, my family's company."

"Rivals?" Shotaro asked.

"Given how big it is, it would make sense there would be some rivals," Kyoko noted.

"Well...given the size…" Shotaro pointed at the cargo ship being pulled up by cranes, which looked like it had been crushed by the strike of a giant hammer, "Whoever this is...has a real issue here."

"...we may need some more info," Byakuya stated, "Do you have any informants, Shotaro? They might help us narrow down the list of companies here to a single one."

"I'll go meet them and ask." Shotaro explained.

"Why not call them here?" Asahina asked.

"Oh...no no no…" Shotaro shook his head, "You guys can't handle my Irregulars…"

"Irregulars…?" Naegi blinked.

"Just trust me on this…"

"...Shotaro, given what we've dealt with since Monokuma popped up, I'm sure we can handle this," Kyoko stated.

"...fine. Don't say I didn't warn you, especially about Watcherman."

"Watcher...man?" Byakuya raised a brow.

* * *

"Sho-Chan!" a scruffy man with poofy afro like hair, and a well trimmed beard smiled, meeting Shotaro at a street side Ramen cart.

"...did we just encounter Hagakure's long lost relative?" Naegi slowly blinked as he and the others stood nearby.

"Watcherman…" Shotaro grunted, taking a seat at the cart next to him, "Master order up...you guys want some? Best Ramen in Futo." he looked to his friends.

"...well I am a bit hungry," Asahina admitted as she took a seat, "I'll take a bowl!"

"Wow Sho-chan. I never knew you were hiring." Watcherman noted.

"Would you have applied?" Shotaro asked.

"Nah…" he shook his head honestly.

"Good man." Shotaro nodded as three bowls of ramen with large Narutomaki that covered the top of the bowls were placed on the table. Asahina smiled as she pulled back the narutomaki before digging in, "Kaiju in the bay….whatcha know?" Shotaro asked, taking his chopsticks to the soup.

"Oho...man that is a weird one...did you know one rumor is its the fossil of a dinosaur mutated and ran off from them weird factories and come back to life as a horrific monster of the deep?" Watcherman laughed, "I downvoted that one."

"Yes, but do you know anything about the companies that were attacked by this 'kaiju sighting'?" Shotaro asked, "A-"

"Finished!"

"Haa?!" Shotaro gawked as he looked over, seeing the other two bowls empty.

"...what? I need to keep my metabolism up and carbo-load," Asahina argued.

"You're lucky you're cute, you know that?" Shotaro shook his head.

"Thirds!" Watcherman cheered.

"I'm not paying yours."

"Doh!" he groaned, "Well...anyway." he muttered, pulling out a laptop and bringing up some pages, "Here we go...one guy who's a nerd about all this stuff posted things that linked all those businesses together and a common rival corporation. And here…" he scrolled down, "Is a list of notable people that could be targeted as well. Hey look. This one kid here looks like that constipated looking four-eyed friend of yours."

"...ex...cuse me?" Byakuya muttered in slight annoyance.

"He's saying you look…"

"I know what he said!" Byakuya snapped at Asahina.

"Ahh!"

"Ugh...let me look at that list," Byakuya muttered as he walked over and looked at the laptop, "...almost the same list as before…"

"But do you notice anything different, Byakuya?" Shotaro asked, "Preferably on the list of people there?"

"...a few, some of which were former employees of those companies before joining the Togami Group."

"This is becoming scarily connected to you…" Shotaro noted.

"Oh this is good." Naegi spoke as he and Kyoko joined Asahina in eating.

"Why is it you are the only one being helpful today?" Byakuya looked at Shotaro.

"I blame my possibly fatal head injury." Shotaro shrugged.

"You do still need to p-" Watcherman began before Byakuya handed him some money, "?!"

"It's yours if you keep your mouth shut and let us use this list of people here."

"Yes sir!" he cheered, taking the money, "Oh...this is going towards a new gaming computer!"

"Naegi, see if you can write down a list of the following people here," Byakuya ordered.

"Huh. B-" Naegi began before Byakuya took his bowl, 'Hey~"

"I'll return it once you're finished," Byakuya stated before looking down at the bowl, "Ugh...how can you people eat such common food such as this?"

"Try it…" Shotaro spoke.

"What? No I will no-"

"Try it! Try It!" Asahina cheered.

"I said I will n-" Byakuya began before Asahina shoved some ramen into his mouth, "Ack! Why y….huh...this is….oddly good. Such flavor...given its common appearance, it hides the flavor within the broth, mixed with the various ingredients..."

"Master is the best." Shotaro pointed his chopsticks at the elderly man, who was preparing another bowl before he handed to Naegi.

"...you," Byakuya pointed right at Watcherman, "Once this case is over, I wish to propose a business deal, a partnership if you will between my family's company and this stand."

"Master?" Watcherman and Shotaro looked at the owner of the stand.

"Sure why not?" he shrugged handing another bowl to Asahina, "Shotaro, on the tab as always I presume?"

"Byakuya…?" everyone looked at him, even Kyoko.

"...I'll handle the bill this one time," Byakuya stated as he reached into his suit pocket, pulling out a checkbook and pen before writing something down, "For the meals, and for master chef and his...odd worker."

"Eh? How am I…?" Watcherman began before Byakuya handed him the check, "?!"

"In that case, 8th helping please~!" Asahina smiled.

"Coming right up!" Watcherman beamed excitedly as he ran over, "Master, we're sleeping good tonight!"

"Well that's some info gathered." Shotaro mused happily.

"This stuff is addictive..." Naegi muttered finishing his bowl.

"Again, best ramen in Futo," Shotaro stated with a grin.

"Anymore informants we should know about?" Byakuya asked once a bowl was brought to him.

"Well...there is Santa a-"

"?!" Asahina nearly gagged on her ramen upon hearing that, "Santa?!"

"Technically he…" Shotaro began before noticing the hopeful look in Asahina's eyes, "...uh…"

"'Do you really wanna be the one to tell Sakura why Hina looked so depressed when we get back to the office?'" Kyoko asked Shotaro via hand signs, a deadpanned look on her face.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you when you meet him…" Shotaro sighed.

* * *

"Shotaro, this is a pet shop." Naegi spoke.

"Well this is what he does from day to day," Shotaro explained as Asahina rushed around the outside in hopes of seeing him through the window, "Santa-chan as we call him is a kind old guy who goes around town giving gifts to random people. Mostly to the down on their luck and kids."

"So given his habit of charity...people just gave him the nickname?" Kyoko assumed.

"Well...that's kinda part of it…" Shotaro muttered, "Here's the actual reason."

"Shotaro!" an elderly man dressed in a santa costume mixed with casual clothing laughed opening the door, he even had the hat on his head, and a pair of shades over his eyes, "Need bait for another lost pet?" he asked with a smile as he hefted a sack over his shoulders, "Was just about to head into town, but...my unpaid Intern can get you what you need."

"Oh come on!" the 'Intern' complained.

"You deserve that demotion!" Santa-chan shouted at him.

"Haa?!"

"...is this…?" Naegi began.

"Yup...this is..."

"SANTA!" Asahina beamed as she hugged the elderly man, "It really is you!"

"Oho!" he laughed, "There there dear...I still need to yell at my idiot unpaid intern!" he declared.

"I said I was sorry...I didn't think that damn snake could eat all the mice!"

"It was a anaconda!" Santa-chan snapped, "Ah...useless part timers…"

"...you're a lot less jolly outside of winter, Santa," Asahina blinked.

"Oh well…" Santa-Chan began before Shotaro leaned and whispered something into his ear, "Oh uh...you see dear, even Santa can get a bit stressed out outside of Christmas."

"Really?"

"You ever have that one stupid person who keeps making things hard for you?"

"Oh...you have a Hagakure too…" she realized before nodding, "We understand that."

"Vastly…" Byakuya nodded in agreement.

"Ahem! Anyways, what can Santa help you with?" Santa-chan asked.

"Looking for any clues about that Kaiju thing in the bay." Shotaro explained.

"Preferably about the companies and people connected to said sighting," Kyoko added.

"Hmm?"

"They mean this," Byakuya spoke, handing him a list with teh companies and people written down on it.

"Hmm...can't say business is my strong suit...but maybe this can help." he reached into his bag and handed Byakuya a Business Almanac, "Fresh from the bookstore, this should hold some useful up to date info." he smiled patting his shoulder, "Merry Christmas!"

"...uh, thank you," Byakuya slowly nodded as he opened the almanac, "Let's see…

"Anything else I can help you kids with?" Santa-chan asked the others.

"Is there anything for me!?" Asahina excitedly asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Uh…" he muttered, looking in the bag, "All I got is...this fancy diving suit." he muttered pulling it out, "New model. Form fitting, temperature insulated, resists drag...and a miniature rebreather." he explained, "Everything else in here is for little kids I'm afraid."

"Ahh...well it's fine. Plus…" Asahina paused as she took the diving suit, "I always wanted a diving suit for trips to the ocean!" she quickly pulled Santa-chan into another hug, "Thank you, Santa!"

"No problem. Now...you kids get on your way." he laughed, walking past Shotaro before tossing him a new deck of cards, "For next time you get dragged into a poker battle." he laughed.

"Thanks Santa-chan!" Shotaro smiled.

"How often does that happen?" Naegi asked.

"Thankfully with Philip, more than you think, but I win more than you think to," Shotaro answered as he pocketed the deck of cards, "So...see anything interesting, Byakuya?"

"Aside from some things I already know, not much else," Byakuya answered, "Though..it seems the companies that were on the list were shut down once the shipments were stopped."

"So...that's a big Yes for the corporate espionage and sabotage." Shotaro sighed.

"Yes, though…" Byakuya paused as he pointed at two company names, "It seems these two are still going, despite the attacks...rather suspicious if I must admit."

"Odd...I think I saw these names on the shipping manifest." Naegi spoke, looking over his shoulder.

"I think we got our suspects," Kyoko stated.

"Yes, now we just need one more thing," Byakuya said as he closed the book, "To coin a rather blunt phrase, we need to 'dig up some dirt' on our prime suspects...Shotaro, know anyone who can do that?"

"...does Gossip count as digging up dirt?" Shotaro asked back.

"I beg your pardon?" Kyoko raised a brow at that, "You're talking as if your next informants are schoolgirls."

"Well…." he trailed off with a shrug.

"...they are, aren't they?"

* * *

Shotaro and Kyoko drove off, leaving the others to go over the info they found already. The two came to a stop in front of an all girls private school.

"...a private school…" Kyoko noted.

"Well not all of them are run by an evil monochrome teddy bear…" Shotaro shrugged.

"...fair enough," Kyoko nodded as they began to walk to the front gates, "So...the names of your informants here?"

"Queen and Elizabeth." Shotaro explained, adjusting his fedora. He turned and waved at several girls as they kept walking.

"Hmm? Is that Hidari-san, Queen?"

"I believe so, Elizabeth."

"Who's that with him?"

"...I think she's one of those Kibougamine students."

"Eh? You mean that really exclusive school only very talented individuals are allowed to attend?"

"The very same."

"There you two are," Shotaro noted as he and Kyoko approached the two schoolgirls, "Kyoko, meet my two informats for all things highschool related, Queen and Elizabeth." he introduced, "Girls...this is my new friend and coworker, Kyoko."

"..a pleasure," Kyoko nodded before whispering to Shotaro, "And how exactly will this help with the case?"

"Need any dirt diggin' up, or gossip in town or school? These two are exactly who you're looking for," Shotaro explained

"I find that difficult to believe." Kyoko admitted.

"Well...have you ever gotten involved in a schools rumor mill before?" he asked her, getting silence as a response, "Your skill set is master in one area...but novice in another. At least as far as ordinary girls are concerned..." he teased with a shrug.

"...fair I suppose. But then again..." Kyoko began, holding a hand over her mouth to hide a small teasing smile, "I'm not an ordinary school girl."

"You really have gotten use to our shenanigans, haven't you…?" Shotaro huffed before smiling.

"Hmm…" the two girls muttered, watching them while also simultaneously texting.

"Give me those!" Shotaro grunted, taking their phones, "I don't need you two posting nonsense about me again."

"Hey give it~!" they both complained.

"Not till I get my info!" he replied, "I'm looking into that weird Kaiju in the bay."

"Kaiju...what? That's a thing?" Queen blinked.

"Don't you watch the news?"

"Ew~ Who watches news on TV?" Queen countered.

"It's mostly with phone nowadays," Elizabeth added.

"Look. I need to find info on these companies...and from what I gather. You might know some girls whose parents work there." he explained.

"Phones back and then we'll see what we can get." Queen held her hand out.

"Otherwise no deal~" Elizabeth smiled.

"Fine fine…" Shotaro replied giving them back their phones, "And don't even think about doing what I think you were doing."

"What do you mean?"

"You were gonna add my partner to the ever growing list of who people ship me with."

"...no we weren't," the two denied in unison.

"LIARS!"

"Just please give us the info we need," Kyoko sighed.

"And if we don't?"

"...then I suppose you won't get 'it'," Kyoko threatened as she turned.

"It?" the two blinked.

"A signed copy of Sayaka Maizono's current CD track before her band disbanded."

"...you're bluffing," Elizabeth frowned before Kyoko reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a CD case, showing a picture a Maizono with her signature on it, "?!"

"How about now?" Kyoko asked, not once turning to face them.

"Deal!" they both agreed quickly.

"Dang…" Shotaro awed, "You really have gotten used to us."

"More like I adapted," Kyoko countered before moving the CD case away from the two, "First info, then it is yours."

"...what do you need to know?" Queen and Elizabeth asked in unison, thumbs already on their phones.

"Shotaro? The list please?"

"Here," Shotaro showed the list of people connected to the two companies Byakuya had found prior.

"You can send us any information later. We need to check in on our friends and make sure they found something on their end." Kyoko spoke.

"Don't be a second pair of lazies...we only need the one team of them." Shotaro sighed.

* * *

"Akiko...I got a cow!" Philip shouted.

"HOW!?"

"I don't know actually…" Philip blinked as a cow walked past him into the office.

"Ahh….finally done cleaning the entire b-" Hagakure began before spotting the cow, "..."

"Hagakure hurry up. Y-" Hifumi began as he poked his head in, "EH?! Why is there a cow in here?!"

"Can I keep him!?" Philip smiled.

"NO!" Akiko snapped, slapping him with another sandal.

"Poo~"

"I wish I could've gone with…" Toko began before the cow's tail brushed past her nose, "?!...ah….ah…"

"GH?!" Akiko and the three boys tensed at that.

"Ahh...ahh…" Toko began in her sneeze before Celestia put a tissue on her nose, "...th-thanks."

"My pleasure…" Celestia smiled a bit before frowning a bit, "Now would someone please dispose of the bovine before it leaves an unsightly mess?"

"Ah...don't worry girl." Philip smiled, petting the cow, "I'll find you a nice home. Oh idea!" he smiled, "Help me get the cow in the garage! No questions asked!" he ordered.

"But...why?"

"That's a question!" he snapped smacking Hagakure with his book, "For that, the cow pushing is all on you."

"HAA?!"

"You should not have opened your mouth," Celestia stated as she walked off, "Yamada, my afternoon tea please."

"But…"

" _Now_."

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Hifumi yelped as he ran for the kitchen.

"What madness has this place become…" Akiko wondered, "I think Philip has become more outgoing since you all started hiding and living in here…"

"Use your legs to push!" Philip ordered while riding on the cows back.

"I'm trying, dude!" Hagakure exclaimed as he tried to push the cow, "But...too...heavy!"

"Sakura-san can do it easily."

"Yeah, but that's because she's a giant of a woman!" Hagakure argued, unaware of Sakura walking into the room, "You'd have to be crazy to st-she's right behind me isn't she?"

"Possibly."

"...Don't hurt me~!" Hagakure freaked as he pushed the cow all the way into the garage.

"Yes! Now for part two!" Philip cheered.

"Sakura-chan...I wouldn't ask this normally...but can you go with Philip so he doesn't…?" Akiko began.

"Cause more chaos?" Sakura asked.

"Or bring home a Lion…"

"Hey~" Philip cheered in inspiration upon hearing that.

"...Philip don't you do it!" Akiko barked.

"Imma do it!"

"God today is so weird…" Toko muttered in annoyance.

* * *

"I'm sure things are normal." Shotaro muttered as he and Kyoko made it back to the others, who had turned an old office overlooking the docks into a sort of stakeout area, "I know Philip and he is only as weird as his environment. I mean I took him to a highschool before and he somehow ended up joining the Theater club. But I mean it can't be that bad with our friends alone at the office."

"Provided Taka's still overlooking things," Kyoko stated.

"...I guess that's fair," Shotaro admitted as they approached the others, "Anything on your guys' end?"

"Byakuya has been making a board." Naegi pointed at a good old fashioned string board.

"It's like a spider's web…" Asahina tilted her head.

"Hmm…" Byakuya pondered, looking at the intricate board before noticing Shotaro, "Ah...perfect timing. What info did you obtain on your end?"

"Waiting for my informant to get back to me." Shotaro explained.

"Why did you not just-?" he stopped as Shotaro and Kyoko's phones went off.

"There it is." he smiled as Kyoko's eyes widened.

"How did they get so much information…?" she pondered.

"It's highschool...no such thing as secrets." Shotaro smirked.

"...I'd ask if they could figure something out about Monokuma, but that would most likely be a longs stretch," Kyoko muttered.

"...that's a lot of info," Asahina noted, she and Naegi looked over their shoulders.

"Never underestimate the power of gossip," Shotaro stated.

"..hmm…" Byakuya pondered, looking intently at the list on Shotaro's screen, "...Naegi, Alter-Ego please."

"Eh?"

"Do not make me repeat myself," Byakuya frowned a bit, "Time is of the escensse, and we cannot afford to waste it."

"...since when did I become your assistant?" Naegi muttered as he handed him the Ehandbook.

"Thank you...Alter-Ego, I need you to copy the list of information off of Shotaro and Kirigiri's phones."

=Eh? Oh...okay= Alter-Ego nodded as they scanned the two's phones =Copy complete…=

"Excellent…" Byakuya smirked a bti as he looked back at the board.

"...I've never seen Byakuya so invested in something before," Asahina blinked, "And honestly...it's kinda freaky. Normally he's anti-social and wants nothing to do with us, but now…"

"Maybe that punch Shotaro gave him knocked some sense into him," Naegi guessed.

"Partially correct. Do not get me wrong, you all are still not on my level," Byakuya bluntly stated, making most of them nearly trip over, "I'm just working alongside you for once for one simple reason."

"Which is what? To feed your own ego?" Shotaro guessed.

"No...to end the Killing Game."

"Eh?" Naegi blinked.

"At first the Murder Mystery part of it was interesting, but the Gaia Memories…" Byakuya paused as he frowned, his glasses glaring from the sunlight a bit, "It makes the game slightly irritating yet interesting at the same time...not to mention that blasted bear and whoever is controlling him, coming up with those asinine motivations." He soon adjusted his glasses, showing the serious look in his eyes, "Which is why in the name of my family, I will put a stop to it...by exposing the person behind it."

"..." Shotaro smirked before slapping his shoulder, throwing him off balance for a second, "If you want to do good...just say so." he smiled, "Honestly, I was thinking you were nothing but a complete douchebag."

"Grr…"

"But it seems underneath that, you actually have some human decency afterall."

"...hmph," Byakuya gave a light chuckle at that as he fixed his glasses, "Noted...for now, let us get back to finding the creature behind all this business espionage."

"Using a kaiju for corporate sabotage is...above and beyond extreme." Shotaro added, "But effective as it comes off as a natural disaster then human sabotage. Company suffers, and on the surface nothing illegal happening."

"...or rather one the company's employees profits while its rivals suffer," Byakuya whispered in slight realization.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me minna, if someone loses their job because their company went bankrupt, what does the government give them?"

"Life insurance?" Asahina guessed.

"Close but no, Aoi."

"...Worker's prompt?" Naegi guessed.

"...ugh. Listen…" Byakuya groaned as he motioned to the board, "Out of all the companies that were attacked, a majority of them were co-owned by my family's company, and yet two remain...but…" he pointed to a single image of a lone employee, "This man here worked at those same companies, and it seems the day after the company he worked for went bankrupt or shut down…"

"..he'd get compensation for it," Naegi realized.

"Exactly," Byakuya nodded, "However, he goes under a different identity using a false identification to be hired, while at the same time still working for the company he's a part of."

"A professional saboteur…" Shotaro guessed.

"It would make sense. With a Gaia Memory, he could do it without having suspicion cast on him. Who'd assume this fairly normal looking man could crush a cargo boat?" Kyoko added.

"...So in short...it's a huge case of Insurance fraud while at the same time…" Naegi began.

"Business sabotage with all suspicious off of him," Byakuya finished.

"Great!" Asahina smiled, earning their attention, "Well...not the illegal parts duh!" she complained at their looks, "But question is...how're we gonna find this guy?"

"...heh," Byakuya smirked, adjusting his tie, "That you can leave to me...Shotaro, do you perhaps have any spares suits for our friends here?"

"...what are you planning?" Shotaro asked before Byakuya whispered something to him, "...Okay. That's pretty clever."

"It pays to have someone as business savvy as me."

* * *

"Zzz…." a security guard snoozed loudly as he rested in his seat near the front entrance. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since the whole 'kaiju' thing popped up on the news and people started hounding the company he was hired by wouldn't stop digging for info, so he deserved this nap….until the doors open, "Snkr! H-hey! Y-?!"

"Greetings," Byakuya greeted as Shotaro, Kyoko, Asahina, and Naegi stood behind them, all four wearing suits with a pair of sunglasses over their eyes.

"Y-Young master Togami!" the security guard gasped as he quickly got up and saluted, "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?! I thought y-"

"Nothing much. I just need to have a talk with one of the employees here is all," Byakuya stated, "And should he say something...inappropriate…" he snapped a finger at Shotaro.

"Oh right." Shotaro nodded as he looked for something to use as an example, "Sorry Naegi." he whispered to Naegi before pinching his neck, making him fall over.

"That."

"..." the security guard paled as he quickly turned the intercom on, "Uh sir? Can you call all employees down to the front entrance? Y-young Master Togami is here."

=Eh?! Why didn't you call me sooner?!= a voice exclaimed =Attention all employees, report to the front hall this instant!=

"All that just from one simple command…" Kyoko noted as she looked at Byakuya.

"My family is firm yet at times fair when it comes to our employees," Byakuya admitted before frowning, "Though our tolerance for failure is very little."

"Seems fair."

"Ugh...auegh…" Naegi groaned, pulling himself up, "What happened...everything went black...please tell me nothing happened to my body while I was out cold…"

"Nope. You're good, Naegi," Asahina answered.

"Phew…" Naegi sighed in relief as a large group of men and women entered the front hall.

"You spot our guy?" Shotaro whispered to Byakuya as he took out the picture of the person they were looking for.

"Hmm…" Byakuya pondered, looking at the crowd of employees carefully, each one sweating nervously from the firm stare he gave them before stopping at the sole employee who didn't seem nervous, "...you."

"Yes sir?"

"What's your name?"

"E-eh?" he blinked, "But...surely you must…"

"Your real name." Byakuya added in a stern tone.

"?!...uh...Dario?"

"...funny…" Byakuya frowned as he held up a folder, "Says here your real name is Jiro Asakuma."

"?!"

"Care to explain that?" Byakuya asked.

"Better hurry…" Shotaro teased from behind the security desk, "I think I just hit the alarm button...cops will be here any minute~!"

"..." Jiro said nothing before he rushed off.

"I'm on it…" Shotaro groaned jumping over the desk and after him.

"Wait for me!" Asahina shouted as she joined.

"Uh...Togami-sama, what just happened?" one of the employees asked.

"Nothing for you to be concerned with," Byakuya stated before glaring at hte employees, "Now back to work. All of you."

"?!" they all tensed as they began to scramble and return to their workplace.

"You…" Byakuya pointed at the security guard, "Seal off all but the front and back entrances."

"Y-yes sir!"

"...trying to cut off his escape?" Kyoko guessed as she looked at Byakuya.

"Of course...even if he fails to try and escape Shotaro and Aoi, he'll have no choice but to try and run here…"

"And if he uses the Gaia Memory?" Naegi asked.

"I got that covered," Byakuya stated as he pulled his phone out, "Narumi, it's me. Is the Revolgarry available?"

=Yes...but We're also in the middle of driving back, so...we'll be ready=

"Wait why…?"

=MOO!=

"Was that…?"

=I got a cow!= Philip cheered.

"...ugh…" Byakuya pinched the bridge of his nose, "Listen...I need you to stop by the hospital and pick up Owada."

=eh? Why?=

"I'll explain once you pick him up."

* * *

"Ah..ah...ahh…" Jiro panted as he ran along the edge of a large pool of water, "Heh..let...let's see them catch me now!"

"Hey! Don't move!" Asahina shouted as she and Shotaro stopped at the other edge of the pool.

"Unless you can swim at high speed, no thanks!" Jiro laughed as he ran off.

"...hold these for me," Asahina frowned as she took her sunglasses off.

"Wait wh-" Shotaro blinked before Asahina took off her suit, revealing she was wearing her one piece swimsuit, "...you wear your swimsuit underneath?"

"Gotta be prepared for any swimming event," Asahina answered as she stretched a bit, "Okay...ready!" she declared as she hopped into the water.

"Wait wh-" Shotaro began before he was suddenly splashed by a large wave of water, "?!"

"...the hell was th-" Jrio began as he looked back, tensing when he saw Asahina swimming towards him at high speed, almost as if she was a hungry dolphin heading towards a large school of fish as she left a large trail of water in her wake, "What the hell?!"

"HAA!" Asahina shouted as she leapt out of the water and pounced him, knocking him over as he crashed into the wall, "Target get, Shotaro!"

"..." Shotaro slapped himself before giving her a thumbs-up, "Good job Hina!" _'Needed to slap myself back to topic...I don't know if this girl is just that innocent, or knows the things she does and just doesn't care.'_

"Ahh...why're kids so violent these days?" Jiro groaned in a dizzy manner.

"Well...we caught him." Shotaro spoke into his Stag Phone as he picked him up before tossing him over his shoulder, "God you're heavy…"

* * *

"...where is that criminal?" Macky muttered as he and some cops stood outside the front entrance.

"Patience, officer. He'll be brought to you soon enough," Byakuya assured from nearby.

"You're that new guy working with the Tantei," Macky spoke, looking at Byakuya, "So...another helper." he mused, looking him over, "Not as impressive as the tall woman." he shrugged.

"Sir, I suggest you be careful what you say," one of the cops whispered to him, "That's the young heir to the Togami Grup, Byakuya."

"Bakura?" he misunderstood, due to his whispering.

"By-"

"We got him!"

"Ahh! About time! Men g-" Macky began as he looked at Shotaro..before noticing Hina and her swimming attire, "GH~?!"

"...what? Do I have something on my face?" Asahina blinked, tilting her head slightly.

"HNGH!" Macky and the cops tensed, holding a hand over their hearts as they turned away with heavy blushes.

"Oh right…." Shotaro blinked, looking at Asahina before tossing their captured criminal to the ground, he quickly took his coat off and put over her shoulders, "What are you guys looking at? The criminal is on the ground face first." he chuckled at the cops.

"Ahh! R...right...men, get him!" Macky ordered before stomping over to Shotaro, giving him an intense glare, "You...there is no amount of jealousy I do not have for you at the moment."

"Good to see you to Macky." Shotaro smiled slapping his face several times making his head turn each direction he was slapped from, "Oh hey look two pieces!"

"Where?!"

"Whoop-whoop~" Shotaro muttered rushing away.

"...Damn it!" Macky snapped.

"Come on you…" one of the cops muttered as they picked Jiro up.

"Be sure to confiscate the Gaia Memory off of him!" Shotaro called out.

"...the wh-" the cop began before Jiro pushed them away, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a Gaia Memory.

"...I-I am legitimately curious, Shotaro. Are all cops in the Futo PD stupid, or is it just this man's particular group?" Byakuya asked with a groan once Shotaro and Asahina regrouped with him, Naegi, and Kyoko.

"Macky's stupid rubs off on those who spend to much time with him." Shotaro admitted.

 **=BRACHIOSAURUS!=**

"No way...no way am I giving this easy gig up!" Jiro snapped before stabbing the Gaia Memory into his neck, causing him to grunt as he began to change and grow in size.

"Oh for the love of…MACKY!" Shotaro, Asahina, and Naegi all shouted while Byakuya and Kyoko facepalmed.

"You idiots! Why didn't...you…cuff..." Macky slowly began as a large shadow over gulfed them all, making him slowly turn as he looked up...and paled, "...K….ka…..ka….KAIJU!-!-!"

"It can't be that big...right…?" Naegi asked as a giant foot covered their view, covered in brown and black scales.

"..I...think that answers your question, Naegi…" Kyoko whispered as they slowly looked up.

Towering above them all was a massive Dopant, its black caled head covered in a brachiosaurus skeleton-mainly the skull and long neck bones- while the rest of its body was covered in black and brown scales and bone like armor.

"...Shotaro?"

"Yeah, Naegi?"

"Please tell me you know an Ultraman or a Super Sentai...or at least have a mech we don't know about," Naegi begged.

"Nope...just me and my poor ragdoll of a body." Shotaro shook his head, putting his Driver on, "Philip…"

* * *

"Oh my…" Philip spoke.

"What?" Akiko asked.

"Kaiju loose downtown." he stated as the Double Driver formed on his waist.

"...did….did you just say 'Kaiju'?" Akiko blinked.

"Yes...its taller than many buildings." Philip explained, "Has thick scales and skin. Its also aquatic and very much strong." he listed reading through his book.

"...what?" Akiko paled, "...wait, then who's gonna drive the Revolvega-?!"

"..." Philip blinked as he held his Memory before he could speak.

"Don't give the job to the cow!"

"...H-"

"Nor Hagakure!"

"Toko it is!"

"Wh-what!?" Toko and Akiko shouted.

"Henshin," Philip said as he slotted his Memory and went unconscious, "Zzz…"

"...p-please tell me we're near the hospital," Toko begged.

"We are, but I don't know if M-"

"Hey guys!" Mondo greeted from outside, "Doc's let me out for the day for some fresh air!"

"As long as I am with him!" Ishimaru added, "What have we missed?"

"Moo~!"

"Is that a cow?" Mondo asked.

"Philip got a cow!" Akiko snapped falling over.

"Don't ask…" Toko added.

"...Eh?"

"Oh..and there's a Kaiju downtown."

"K-Kaijuda?!" Ishimaru exclaimed.

"...oh like hell I'm missing this!" Mondo exclaimed.

"Bro you can't! You're still in recovery!"

"Not to sound like a Nag...but...I have to deal with Philip adopting and/or stealing farm animals as pets...Shotaro and Kyoko are our kaiju hunting...oh...and...there is a KAIJU DOWNTOWN! Oh...and Philip the only other person who can drive this thing is gone to form Double...and the only other person I know who even remotely knows how to drive this metallic monstrosity...is Mondo!" Akiko listed before taking a deep breath of air, "So either get in the super car or get out town before Dollar store Godzilla wrecks the city!"

"...I will act as one of your legs and arms, bro!" Ishimaru declared.

"Good enough for me! Let's go!"

* * *

"Sa, omae w-" Double began before jumping back from the Dopant's stomp, "SA, oma-" he jumped back from another stop, "Sa...om-" he jumped back form one more stomp.

"Will you let me get a word in edgewise?!" Shotaro snapped.

" _I don't believe it can hear us from down here Shotaro."_ Philip spoke as they avoided yet another stomp.

"Its...like an earthquake!" Naegi spoke as they all held onto something to keep from falling over. Another stomp and another shake of the very ground.

"Is this what it's like for people that are near Kaiju and giant robot battles?!" Asahina asked loudly.

"Why does this even exist!?" Byakuya complained.

"I wish..I knew!" Kyoko grunted from another shake of the ground.

"How are we gonna survive this one!?" Naegi panicked.

"Gh!" Double grunted as he jumped around the giant Dopant's leg and began climbing its tail. Double began running as the beast angled around to catch him, but this just caused an incline that Double could use. Double grunted as the Dopant suddenly jumped.

"AH!" Naegi and Asahina panicked seeing the beast skip up into the air.

"GH!" Double grunted as gravity forced him to be pinned to the beasts back once it jumped up into the air.

"Philip!"

" _Hai Shotaro!?"_

"If I die...don't let Akiko sell my stuff!" he cried as the beast began leaning back, "SON OF A B-!"

"Duck!" Naegi panicked as everyone hit the floor as soon as the beast back flopped onto the street.

"Double!" Asahina gasped as she looked up.

As soon as the dust settled they all noticed two things. First: The Dopant was gone, how...well best guess was he changed back as soon as he hit the ground. Second there was now a giant hole in the street which lead down into the sewers. That gave everyone a good idea of where he went. But first what happened to their Kamen Rider.

"Shotaro!" Asahina shouted getting up, "Oh no...Shotaro!"

"Double is gone too…" Byakuya realized growing worried. Key reason: No Kamen Rider means no one to save them from the next monster that would inevitably come after their lives once Monokuma's game begins again.

"It crushed him…!" Naegi panicked.

As everyone was looking down into the hole, they failed to hear a pile of rubble move as Double in Luna Metal form crawled out and to his feet. He groaned in pain as he stood straight while popping his back. He then walked over to them as he looked down into the giant hole.

"Damn...its a real good thing no one charges us for property damage." Shotaro whistled as Kyoko was the first one to realize Double was next to them.

"..."

"What?" Double asked in both voices noticing her look. It was at this point the others realized something was happening and turned to see Double. "What?!" he asked worried.

"...YOU'RE ALIVE!" Asahina beamed as she tackled him into a hug, "WE THOUGHT YOU'D BECOME A DOUBLE SIDED COOKIE!"

"Y...wait what?" Naegi blinked.

"You know, a cookie with both vanilla and chocolate frosting on it...not as good as the donut variant, but still…"

"Hina," Kyoko spoke, earning the swimmer's attention, "Let go…"

"Hmm?" Asahina blinked before looking down, noticing that she had unintentionally buried Double's head in her chest, "...oops. Eh heh...sorry," she sheepishly chuckled as she let go.

" _I'm fine...I don't need to breathe while in Shotaro's body anyway."_ Philip revealed as Double fell over, _"Shotaro on the other hand…"_

"Aibou...you really need to make this thing breath in non-oxygen filled places…" Shotaro gasped as Double pushed himself back up.

"Wait...how did you guys get away!?" Naegi interrupted, "You were stuck to its back!"

"Oh…" Double noted in surprise as he pulled his Metal Rod and swung it as the top extending part stretched out like a whip and wrapped around a light posts arm, "Luna Metal lets me use my staff as an extending whip...its real handy when you want to 'Attack On Titan' your way around the city."

" _I still don't like that show."_ Philip added.

"Shut up no one asked you." Shotaro countered.

"...but that leaves the question…" Kyoko paused as she looked at the giant hole, "What of the Dopant?"

" _The Brachiosaurus is well known for its unique skull structure with its nostrils above its head. Due to this scientists believe with their long necks and legs, that they had the ability to walk along river and lake beds making them semi-aquatic. Much like the elephant, as long as their nostrils are above the water they are fine."_ Philip went on, _"My theory based on the Memories power is that our Dopant works the same way...recent rainfall for this season has left our water ways quite full. I believe our giant friend swam away."_ he pointed at the abundant water below them, _"He's like a giant horrific submarine."_

"So...he's in the sewers?" Naegi blinked.

"Well he can keep the gators company." Shotaro chuckled.

"Oh haha, Shotaro! Gators in the sewers." Asahina laughed.

"I was only half joking." Double revealed turning to her.

"...eh?"

"There r-"

"You do realize the longer we're standing here, the faster the Dopant is getting away, correct?" Byakuya pointed out.

" _Not exactly."_ Philip cut him off, _"Given his plan, he must know which pathways in the sewers are big enough for him to squeeze through. And my memorized map of the cities sewage systm means I put him…."_ Double moved his hands around as if tracing a route on a map. _"He should be circling around the center of town before taking a long path towards the drainage system near the bay. Meaning we have...40 minutes give or take ten depending on how today's lunch rush went downtown."_

"And now you know why I keep him." Shotaro laughed seeing their faces.

"...then it's a good thing our ride is coming," Kyoko noted.

"Hmm?"

"While you and Hina were busy, Byakuya had called the others for the Revolgarry."

"Apparently Philip obtained a cow somehow…" Byakuya deadpanned a bit.

"Philip!" Shotaro snapped.

" _But she's so sweet…"_ Philip whined.

"Where did you even find a cow?" Naegi asked.

" _I know a guy."_

"Who deals in cows?" they asked.

" _What...I don't question your hobbies...I mean have you seen Naegi's search history? It's not nearly as bad as Shotaros but..."_

"You looked at our search history?!" Naegi exclaimed, "Dude!"

" _Oh please. I have books with your entire histories written on them...this is a step down."_ he laughed clearly, just tormenting them for fun now.

"Oh for…" Kyoko sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"What? I needed to waste the time for them to get here." Double pointed as their ride finally arrived, "Also to keep Naegi from going into panic mode for the fact there is a Kaiju under the city."

"What the?! I don't go into a 'panic mode'!" Naegi argued.

"..." Everyone looked at him at that.

"...what? I really d-"

"Weren't you unconscious during what happened with Sayaka?" Asahina asked.

"That's because I was in total shock of what ha-"

"You looked like you were gonna pass out when you-know-who turned into the Scream Dopant," Byakuya added.

"Uh…"

"You are the one who...overreacts." Kyoko added.

"Oh come on! I'm not as bad as Hagakure!"

"Yeah but he's the team abuse monkey." Asahina pointed out, "Would ya rather be the overreaction guy...or the abuse monkey?"

"Well when you put it like that…" he realized.

"Guys!" Akiko's voice shouted as she rushed over, "We tried to drive over but there is this giant hole...and we couldn't...and then we spent all of ten minutes arguing over what to do and who should go out...ever notice we do that a lot?"

"So someone lampshades it…" Kyoko muttered.

"Right we have a Kaiju to capture." Double mused excitedly.

"I really hate we keep using that word…" Akiko let her head drop.

"...wait. How'd you guys even drive here If Philip's not in his body?" Naegi asked.

"Mondo and Taka." Akiko pointed.

"The cow keeps trying to eat my hair!" Hagakure panicked.

"No Philip. You're not keeping the cow…" Shotaro quickly spoke.

" _Aw...but I already named her Riku."_

"Should I also point out the cow's tail also keeps trying to make Toko sneeze?" Akiko spoke.

"Your getting rid of that thing!" everyone ordered.

" _I can never have any fun…"_ Philip groaned.

* * *

"Damn it...where are those kids…?" Monokuma complained as he walked around the center of the city, ignoring the looks he was given, "I am sick and tired of waiting for those slowpokes to finish repairs! And further m-" he tensed when the ground shook, "...what was that?" he asked looking around before manholes began popping off the ground one by one in a clear path, "What the heck is happening now!?"

Large hand bursted from the ground, causing people to scream as the Brachiosaurus Dopant began to rise from the ground, breaking apart the street as it did.

"...AHHH! IT'S GODZILLA!" Monokuma freaked before a Monokuma in a business suit and glasses ran up.

"It looks like Godzilla but due to international copyright laws-plus the fact the story would get ridiculous if it really was-it is not!"

"...Still we should run like it is Godzilla~!"

"Though it isn't…" the other Monokuma quickly added before they ran off screaming….until a streetlight fell on them, "GAH!"

"It's okay...we're just pinned!" Original Monokuma panicked, "Nothing to worry ab-and here comes the giant foot!" he panicked as the Dopant stomped on them unintentionally.

The giant of a monster roared once standing at full height before turning and spotting its means of escape, the bay. It slowly began to make its way to the bay before a loud engine noise caught it's attention.

"HORA!"

At that, the Revolgarry crashed into one of the Dopant's legs knocking it off balance and falling down to the street once more.

"I think your rides gonna need some body work after this…" Mondo noted.

"We'll fix you up later old girl." Double spoke patting the walls of the Revolgarry. He then turned to the wheel as it rotated around to the red option.

"What is that?" Asahina asked as it opened to reveal a machine that looked like the back half of a Jet as wings unfolded as it slid out and connected to the front half of the Riders bike, "You guys have a JET!?"

"HardTurbuler!" Double declared as the vehicle opened, "Take off!" at that the engine roared to life as the bike flew off into the air.

"...dude I am so jealous right now," Mondo whispered.

"It flies…" Byakuya muttered, "Sure...why not...it's not like it doesn't defy the laws of aerodynamics!"

"I don't think Philip cared when he made it." Naegi replied.

"Shut up Naegi." was the young heir's response.

The Dopant roared as it slowly rose back out, growling as it glared at the flying vehicle. It attempted to smash it with its hand, only to miss as the HardTurburler swirved around its arm and flew for its face.

"Come on! Like it would be that easy!" Double laughed.

The Dopant gave another roare as it began to swing its Brachiosaurus skeleton towards Double.

"...or you can pull a Giraffe and do that!" Double yelped as he barely pulled the HardTurburler back, causing the Kaiju's attack to crash into a nearby building, "Crap...property damage!" Double flew around the Brachiosaurus Dopant and began shooting it with machine guns built into his vehicle.

"Ugh...what happened?" Hagakure asked as he got up, "All I really is the cow knocking me out a-" he tensed when he saw the Dopant...and fainted once more.

"Seems fair…" Akiko and Asahina admitted at his response.

"Why is he so damn bulky!?" Double complained shooting bullet after bullet as the Dopant kept swinging to try and knock him out of the air. He swerved around the Dopant's arm as he slotted new Memories.

 **=LUNA TRIGGER!=**

Double grabbed his gun as he began shooting. Both his Trigger Magnum ad the HardTurburler's vulcan guns covered a wide range. Double kept shooting looking for any weak spot in the beasts armored scales.

"Those gotta feel like bee stings to it," Naegi noted.

"...hmm…" Kyoko pondered as she pulled out Alter Ego, "Alter Ego, see if you can spot any potential weak spots on the Dopant."

=Ano...Ph-philip-san hasn't installed a Dopant scanner in me yet…= Alter Ego answered before sniffling a little =Gomen, minna…=

"Is there anything you can do?" Kyoko asked, "Anything at all?"

"Gah!" Double cried as they were hit and knocked flying through the air against their will. Philips body twitched as the pain coursed through it.

"Ahh! Shotaro! Philip!" Akiko freaked.

"...Hmm….Alter Ego, look up any info on giants," Byakuya spoke.

=Eh? Giants? Wh….OH!= Alter Ego gasped at that before a plethora of data appeared on the screen =M-maybe this will help. U-usually to take down a giant, you have to aim for the knees to toppe it over, or aim for a spot it can't reach, like the center of its back=

"...or may be the large obvious weak spot on its chest…" Byakuya muttered, looking at the glowing spot on the Dopant's chest.

"Brilliant!" Ishimaru shouted, "...wait, but the REvolgarry is knocked over, and we do not have a bike to pilot it!"

"...I got it…" Mondo grunted as he attempted to stand up, tensing a bit when his leg began to buckle.

"Bro stop! It is my d-" Ishimaru began.

"Taka, I'm not gonna sit back and let that damn thing destroy my city…" Mondo grunted as he used the Revolgarry to stand, "And to do that...I need my ride...and my crew, that includes you to..."

"...B...bro…"

"Hey...I managed to drive it over to Shotaro with your help, so I can use some assistance in driving it into that beasts' foot," Mondo smirked, "So you in or out?"

"...such...such determination…" Ishimaru shook, tears in his eyes before he roared out, "LET US DO IT!"

"I'm already getting a headache…" Toko muttered.

"But while we're getting it back up on its feet.." Mondo paused as he looked back at the Dopant as it tried to swat at Double, "He need another distraction...a certain crazy distraction."

"GH?!" Toko tensed at that, "Y...you're not talking about…"

"...I see...you need _her_ ," Kyoko realized.

"H-hold on! She may be crazy, but not crazy strong! A-and even then…!" Toko began in her argument.

"Toko, we need her," Byakuya simply ordered.

"ACHOO!"

"Oh no…" Akiko and Asahina cried holding each other.

"KYAHAHAhAHAHAHAHAAH!" Genocider Sho laughed hysterically, "I'm back baby! What did I…" she slowly looked up at the Dopant, "WOAH Now! Did we encounter Gamera and Godzilla's long lost cousin~?!"

"..." Naegi said nothing as he slowly backed away.

"Oh come on, Naegles~! I ain't gonna bite!" Genocider Sho assured, "..I _might_ just gives ya a little trim!"

"Not the ahoge!"

"Genocider," Byakuya spoke, earning her attention, "I need you to assist in distracting that thing."

"...what's in it for little ol' me ma-"

"I won't bring up what happened after you got drunk."

"HERE I COME, NOT-LITTLE FOOT!" Genocider cackled as she bolted for the Dopant.

'That worked…" Asahina blinked.

"Don't question a gift horse…" Akiko whispered.

"Ahh!" Double yelped as he barely drove the HardTurburler out of another swing from the Dopant, "Seriously, h-"

"KYAHAHAHA!"

"...oh no…" Double groaned flying around the Dopant, "They didn't…"

"HEY DOUBLE BOY~!"

" _They did…"_ Philip deadpanned.

"Miss me?!" Genocider Sho exclaimed as she ran past Double...right up the side of the Dopant as she dragged her Genosciccors along its body.

"WHY?!" Shotaro complained.

" _Best to look at the benefits of a distraction…"_ Philip sighed.

"HEY~!" Genocider Sho screamed as she jumped off the Dopant's neck and in front of its eye.

" **?"**

"Poke~"

 ***STAB~!***

The Dopant roared in pain as it broughts its hands up to its eyes in instinct only to forget how big said limbs where. And smash them into its face. Genocider Sho laughed jumping over its hands and landing on the HardTurburler as Double drove by.

"'Bout time!"

"Don't stab anything!" Double warned as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey~ You wants my help or not?"

"...Just don't go too crazy."

"Does this count?"

"Wait wh-" Shotaro began as Double looked back at Genocider Sho, who had her arms up as...she held a giant purple energy sphere with scissors in it over her head, "...HOW?!"

" _I...I have no words...nothing."_

"L..let's just say it's part of her insanity..and possible leftover side effects from the Scream Memory."

" _Agreed."_

"Hey big boy~!" Genocider Sho called out to the Dopant, earning its attention, "Got a present for ya~!" he laughed as he threw the sphere into the Dopant's face, causing a fairly large explosion as it reeled back in pain.

"...did she just do a Spirit Ball?" Naegi blinked in surprise.

"Nope!" Byakuya turned away and ducked down behind the parts of Revolgarry.

"...did you not know she could do that?" Kyoko asked him with a raised brow.

"I don't see it...it's not true!" Byakuya denied.

"..wow," Akiko and Asahina slowly blinked at that.

" _I've found a weak point to attack,"_ Philip spoke.

"Then spill man!" Shotaro demanded.

"The glowy spot!" Genocider pointed.

"Oh come on…"

" _Yes actually."_

"Curse you…" Double turned to Genocider.

"Ooopsie~" Genocider giggle cutely

"Game plan?"

" _We need to attack it from two angles to pierces the scales protecting it."_ Philip explained, _"I know just what to do."_

"...problem. It's arms are so big it'll be hard to get to its chest!"

"No worries...we have the range." Double declared.

"Yeah, and it has a longneck!"

"Naysayers are free to jump to safety." Double smirked flying around swing after swing.

"And miss the fun~?"

"...you are a _VERY_ complicated woman, you know that?" Double complained as they barrel rolled around the length of the beasts arm before shooting at its face.

"Someone has to be! KYAHAHAHAHAH!" Genocider Sho laughed.

"Okay...then hang on to something." Shotaro ordered.

" _If you pinch us...we will drop you."_ Philip added.

"Then I won't~" Genocider Sho teased.

Double flew under the Dopant before looping around to its shoulder and began shooting again. It roared swinging around as Double ducked under the arm. He looped back up as he shoot at the skeletal neck above its head, causing it to crack as it was near the point of shattering.

"Ooh...that looks fragile~ Be a shame if someone…" Genocider Began as she reached under her skirt and pulled out a giant Scissor, "SNAP IT IN TWO~!"

"... not even gonna question it anymore..." Double muttered as he unleashed a cluster of shots from his magnum that hit all around the neck bones, breaking them as the bullets all explode upon impact.

The Dopant roared in pain as the bones began falling down around it. Double weaved around each falling shard of bone as he unleashed another barrage of bullets from his magnum which broke all the larger chunks into comparably less harmful sized

"And it's broken up!"

" _Incoming vertebrate!"_ Philip warned as they dodged bones while flying above the Dopant. The Dopant roared glaring upwards at them, _"He looks mad...did I get that right?"_

"Eeyup...and to aim at the weak point!" Genocider Sho laughed as she hopped off.

"Oh for…!" Shotaro began to complain as Genocider Sho dodged a swung from the Dopant and jammed the giant scissors into its weak point, "..."

"Alright~! You good~!" Genocider Sho laughed as she jumped off the Dopant, "Kyaha...ACHOO!"

"...not to look a gift horse in the mouth," Shotaro muttered as he took out his Stag phone and slotted it over his Magnum.

Double slotted the Trigger Memory before pulling Luna out as well. Double took a moment as both halves agreed this was their only option to ensure victory. Double slotted Luna on his hip before flying up into the sky before aiming down and pointing his gun forward.

"Saa…" Double began, his eyes glowing as he activated each finisher, "Omae no tsumi o kazoero! Luna Trigger...MAXIMUM STAG BURST!"

 **=LUNA TRIGGER MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

Double pulled the trigger as he fired a blue beam which split into two and curved around the Brachiosaurus Dopant's sides. Suddenly both beams split and became almost hundreds of energy photon bullets. The Dopant looked side to side as walls of energy bullets closed in on both sides. The Dopant roared as each and every blast hit it. Blue explosions filled the area as the beasts visage could be seen within the massive explosion. It let loose a painfilled roar as it seemed to fall and sink into the ground as the explosions dimmed down.

Double grunted as the recoil sent him and Toko flipping through the air. He finally regained control and set them to proper balance in the air. He grunted as his arm was twitching uncontrollably. He then grunted as Toko slammed into him after a delayed moment of being suspended in the air while hanging onto Double's shoulders for dear life.

"...oh...what happened?" Toko groaned as she woke up, "...oh right...T-togami-sama made me call her out...she didn't do anything too crazy did she?"

"Better you not know what happened exactly…" Double chuckled sheepishly, "But Toko...We're glad to have you back."

"...i..is the Kaiju gone?"

"We made it go the way of the Dinosaurs…" Double pointed at the giant cloud of smoke as he flew towards the ground. He then aimed and shot a bullet that hit whatever was left of the Brachiosaurus Memory.

"Oh thank g-"

"Alright..finally got the Revolgarry back on its feet!" Mondo shouted as he leaned against the side of the vehicle, "Now to call my b-"

"Battle is already over," Kyoko pointed out.

"EH?!"

"Hey guys...I think I need to go back to the hospital...I think I broke my shooting hand…" Double cringed as he floated his flying bike over.

"..."

"...Bro? You okay?" Ishimaru asked, looking at a slumping Mondo.

"Come on...I missed out on the action…" Mondo groaned.

"At least when you go back to the hospital, it'll be for a final check up. Shotaro has to go and get his hand fixed." Kyoko pointed out.

"Oh-hahahah…." Shotaro laughed as Double walked over.

"Wait..shouldn't that count for Philip as well?" Asahina asked.

"It didn't last time!" Shotaro snapped.

" _Huzza!"_ Philip cheered as they canceled the armor, "...REGRET!" he cried in pain.

"Ha! Serves you right!" Shotaro snapped, pointing with his right before looking at how red and swollen his wrist was, "AH!" he cried in pain.

"Oh brother…" Byakuya facepalmed, "Do you not think before doing something?"

"I have a right to gloat, but not like this! Ow…"

"Let's just get him to the hospital…" Kyoko sighed.

* * *

=In a recent turn of events what most folks call a Kaiju and fighter plane battle happened in downtown Futo. While for some reason all posted videos have become corrupted people still claim it to be true. We just know it's gonna take a month for crews to finish this, and all workers have been diverted to this section of town putting the work neat Kibougamine on indefinite hold=

"NOOOOOO!-!-!-!"

"Close the window…" Kyoko ordered as Naegi shut the window drowning out that random person crying outside.

"Thank you…" Shotaro groaned, hsi arm in a sling, "Damn it...just got out of the hospital too…"

"To be fair, the doctor did tell you to not go overboard," Kyoko stated.

"Oh now you're nagging me?"

"No. Just pointing it out."

"Bah…." Shotaro waved off with his good hand, "Least we can relax for the day…"

"Tantei!" Macky called out pushing the door open and into Hagakure's face, "AH! I hit someone!"

"He's fine." everyone waved off.

"Ow…" Macky and Hagakure groaned, holdign their faces.

"..oh right!" Macky exclaimed before glaring back at Shotaro, "You!"

"Me~"

"Butter!" Philip snorted awake, "I miss my cow…" he whined curling up on the couch in Shotaro's room again.

"We need you for questioning Tantei...injury or no injury!" he held up a pair of cuffs but before he could get close someone hooked a rubber hook shaped back scratcher around his neck...and flung him down the hall.

"Ah that kid…" an older man sighed as he used the backscratcher for its intended purpose.

"...who are you?" Naegi asked.

"Jin-san!" Shotaro smiled seeing the man.

"Man Shotaro, you haven't been that badly hurt since that time we were alien hunting!" he laughed, as he showed off his badge revealing his name to be Mikio Jinno, Futo Police Detective.

"What?" Asahina blinked hearing that.

"I can't believe the Beast of Futo Bay was real!" he laughed sitting next to Shotaro.

"Oh! Remember the Spirit of Futo Middle School!" Shotaro laughed happily.

"We closed that place down for a week!" Jin laughed.

"Wait...are you two friends?" Kyoko asked.

"Jin-san use to chase me around all middle school whenever I skipped class." Shotaro laughed, "We ust to get into some of the craziest adventures together…"

"Like the time we thought those guys in suits at the laundromat where Mafia thugs...and we just rushed in only to find out...they were dudes dressed as Men In Black for a costume party." Jin laughed as Shotaro joined him.

"Eh?" the others blinked at that.

"...so Shotaro, I noticed you have some new coworkers here with ya," Jin noted as he looked at Naegi and the others.

"These are my friends...and new partners." Shotaro smiled.

"I'm still best partner." Philip said defensively.

"Not nwo Philip."

"Ah...a pleasure," Jin nodded to the others before looking at Kyoko, "...You seem kinda familiar to me...what's your name?"

"...Kyoko. Kyoko Kirigiri."

"Kirigiri…" he spoke in interest as Kyoko looked at him in worry at his tone, "Why does that name sound familiar?" he asked, breaking the tension suddenly, "...ahh I'll remember it eventually."

"Well that's a tension breaker of a man isn't he…" Byakuya noted.

"Well I'll ask you details tomorrow Shotaro...rest up kid." Jin smiled to the young Tantei, "I'll take Makura back to the office and let him cool off. You kids stay out of trouble!" he laughed, walking out.

"Oh if only…" Most of them sighed, "If only…"

"So you have a friend on the force?" Asahina asked Shotaro.

"Yeah...a real good old friend." Shotaro nodded.

"..Would he be willing to help us…" Naegi began.

"He doesn't know about Double." Philip spoke up, "Also we've tried informing the police but seems some _one_ is stopping them."

"EH?!"

"Who's trying to stop them?!" Asahina gasped, "...it's not Monokuma is it?"

"Mabe. Maybe not…" Shotaro shrugged, "...and if it's the former...it worries me. And if it's the latter...we got someone worse out there keeping Monokuma in business."

"...but...who would be worse than Monokuma?" Naegi asked.

* * *

"Hmm...hmmm…" The patriarch of the Sonzaki family hummed as he waltzed around his mansions large dining room. Music playing as he moved around with an invisible partner before stopping and bowing as the music stopped. He smiled as his eyes flashed revealing several men of power in Futo to be passed out on the ground, "There...that should speed up progress on those potholes my spy left." he smirked to himself, "That Double is getting to involved in my business. Alright then Boy...you want to challenge the king of this city...come, but my knights have their spears sharpened...and at the ready." he smirked as several eccentric looking figures nodded and stood up, "Museum assassin's...begin your mission." he snapped his fingers while swinging his arm as the front doors to his home opened. The figures began walking out, all of them flipping Gaia Memories in their hands. "Show them no dogs bark at the king!"

* * *

 _Z0: Whoo done, people talking to much and nonsensical B-Plots and all._

 _SZ: Eeyup, and ooh~ Something mysterious is a foot._

 _Z0: That's right guys get ready for an original story arc all our making...The Assassination Arc~_

 _SZ: Oh ho yeah...and it is gonna be very interesting._

 _Z0: Yep so get ready for Dopant's you've never seen, and more, PLENTY more shenanigans. And no Philip is not getting his cow back._

 _Philip: Aww~_

 _Z0: Preview time!_

 _SZ: Oh and as for what Toko/Genocider Sho did with the 'spirit bomb' and all that...Look at Ultra Despair Girls(specifically NicoB's playthrouhg of the game) and you'll see why._

* * *

 **JIKAI Danganronpa W Trigger!**

Naegi: AH! That's the third time I almost got run over today! And it's the same kind of muscle car!

Akiko: I'm sure you're exaggerating Mako-kun…

Naegi: I'm not!

Hagakure: Dudes...I was messing with the tarot cards I bought...we all got Wheel of Fortune!

Naegi: No...no...no no no!

Asahina: Does that car have...TEETH!?

Akiko: Shotaro! Philip! Sakura! Help us!

Naegi: WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO US!?

 **Case 6: Curve of C/Road War!**


	6. Case 6

_SZ: *crawls on the ceiling, dressed in the Black and red Spiderman outfit*Spiderman…._

 _Z0: *sitting in chair reading comics as if news paper* You know what game he got._

 _SZ: Also got Persona 5, but can't stream it...stupid Atlas and Sega...you lied about the game being streamable!_

 _Z0: Such is the burden of top level games._

 _SZ: True….ahem. But we're not here to talk about Persona 5-speaking of which we still need to get back to our story of it-, let us talk about Danganronpa..specifically the new original arc before we resume the main story._

 _Z0: You know we don't own jack, we borderline broke, so just enjoy the story. *gets covered in Venom before eating the camera*_

* * *

Naegi walked down the streets of Futo in peace. It had been a good couple of days since the last adventure and mystery he and his friends were sucked into. They could almost live like normal high schoolers for this time, minus actual school. It was his turn to get lunch today, and he was busy carrying everyone's food to the office as he walked down the street.

"Thank god everyone was okay with just subs today." he sighed happily as it wasn't much to carry today, not like the time he was sent out for Ramen.

However, unaware to him..a lone car was driving down the street, its driver slowly eying Naegi as he walked down the sidewalk.

"...Do I have time to get everyone drinks?" Naegi pondered, stopping for a moment, "...I think we still have some stocked in the fridge..right?"

The car stood still, eying Naegi slowly before it began to slowly approach him.

"..I'm sure we do," Naegi shrugged as he began to resume his walk, "Just hope I got everyone's orders right…"

Naegi blinked as he suddenly heard the sound of peeling tires. Someone was driving recklessly...and very close by. In fact it sounded like it was right behind him, Naegi in instinctual panic after weeks of monster attacks, dropped everything and jumped to the side. He rolled onto the sidewalk as several people jumped away. Naegi looked up from the ground to see a car driving off down the road and running a red light before vanishing from his sight. Naegi blinked as he pushed himself up.

"Man...that guy is freaking nuts...he could have hurt someone…" he panted for air as his panic slowly calmed down, "What's his problem?...Maybe I'll ask Shotaro once I get back to the office."

* * *

"...hmm…" Shotaro mummered, his eyes focused on the cards in his hand.

"Come on...I'm waiting," Byakuya stated as he sat across from him.

"Don't rush a man…" he grumbled as he moved his hand around to sort his cards, "...okay...I attack!"

"Magic Cylinder."

"Seven tools of the bandits!" Shotaro shouted.

"Solemn Judgment."

"DAMN IT!" Shotaro face planted into the table, "Every damn time!"

"Never underestimate the classics," Byakuya gave a light smirk.

"I'm honestly surprised you two play this game," Kyoko admitted as she and the others were sitting down, having watched the match.

"It's still fun...outside of the freakin' broken as hell metagame." Shotaro argued.

"Hmph. That we can honestly agree on," Byakuya huffed, "I mean honestly...paying hundreds, even thousands of dollars just for children's playing cards."

"Your both unbelievable." Kyoko muttered.

"My head's still hurting from all those strategies…" Asahina whimpered, holding her head a bit.

"You should see Philip play...he likes that new Cyberse monster type." Shotaro muttered as Philip poked his head in from his closet.

"I play winner!" he declared happily as he slid back behind the curtains.

"Good luck," Shotaro smirked at Byakuya as he got up.

"...fine. Let's see if he can handle the glory of the Mekk Knights and the Invoked," Byakuya smirked as Philip sat down.

* * *

"Ah thank god they let me repeat the order." Naegi sighed as he decided to take the bus this time for the sake of not repeating last time. He sat near the back with everyone's lunch as he doubled checked the route. He smiled as he saw that he could get off half a block away from the office.

As the bus began moving the car from before turned onto the same road before its body and color began to change into a sports car colored in red. It drove alongside the bust as the driver looked up from his window and saw Naegi sitting next to the window. The bus came to a stop at the red light, where the cars door slid upwards to open, whoever was driving leaned out and under the bus before yanking something vital for the bus. Just before the Bus began moving the driver leaned back into his car and instead turned away.

The bus began driving...but the driver noticed something odd as they began getting closer towards another red light. The breaks weren't working.

"Uh...driver? Wh-" Naegi began before something crashed into the side of the bus, "?!"

"Gah!" the bus driver gasped before glaring out the window, seeing someone driving alongside him, "Hey buddy! Watch where your g-" the car then drove into the bus, "?!"

"What's happening…?" Naegi asked in a panicked tone as this all happened.

"Some maniac is trying to turn me over!" the bus driver shouted.

"M..maniac?!" Naegi exclaimed as he looked out the window, _'?!...that car again…'_ he cringed as the car struck the bus again, "Is...he trying to make this bus crash!?" he grunted as he felt another strike, "I can't think of anything else…" he pulled out his phone.

* * *

"With this, I special summon Shootingcode Talker, and finish the extra link field, and with my backrow no effects can be activated in response. And Powercode has disabled your monster, sa..." Philip began before Shotaro's stag phone went off, "..."

"Oh thank god. It was getting...close to Philip almost…" Akiko paused as she looked at Byakuya, "Well...a form of assault." she giggled at him.

"..."

"Too much?"

"Yes…" Byakuya muttered.

"Naegi what's up...I'm sorry what...a car...is trying to crash a bus...what has no breaks...that...that sounds like the most dangerous action movie scene...I'm sorry….eh I'll be there in...3...5 minutes." he checked his phone for the time, "Philip either beat Byakuya now or give up cause we got to go save our lunch and a bunch of people stuck in a scene out of Speed."

"And Naegi…" Asahina reminded.

"It was implied…"

"..."

"What? It was."

"Stop judging. You'd do the same if it was donuts." Philip argued.

"...fair point," Asahina pouted a bit.

"Hai. And while I'd like to continue this game.." Philip spoke as he stood up, "We have a case on our hands if you will."

"True." Byakuya sighed.

"Come on." Shotaro sighed, running into the garage.

"Hina, arms ready!" Philip declared as the belt formed around his waist.

"Yes sir!" Asahina saluted.

"Henshin!" Philip called out slotting his memory. He then promptly fell over as it vanished and the HardBoilder roared to life and took off down their private tunnel.

* * *

"Ahh!" Naegi screamed as the car rammed into the bus once more, he looked out as the car was pulling away so as to hit the bus again. Naegi closed his eyes and braced himself...only not sudden impact came. He opened them before smiling at seeing what happened.

"I know public transit can suck sometimes...but...the nice people are doing their best!" Double CycloneMetal grunted using his staff to keep the car away from the bus by jamming it into the side. Double grunted as he pulled his staff back before spinning it over his head and striking the windshield, cracking it. Double spun his weapon again and jammed it through the window and hit the steering wheel and pushing it to the left and away from the bus and driving into a fire hydrant.

Double saw the car stop as it was flooded with water, figuring he could save it for later he turned back to the bus. Double slotted Luna as he stood up and jumped off his bike. As his body changed he began spinning his staff around as both ends became flimsy and whip like. Double flicked one end as it wrapped around a concrete pillar of a building before he thrust the handle forwards and the other end shot out and hooked around the rear bumper of the bus.

"Alright..time to tow you to the dump...and by tow.." Shotaro began as Double landed back on his bike and revved the engine, "I mean tear you to pieces!"

The car revved up as he began to back up, trying to get away from Double.

"Oh thats cute...he thinks he can get away." Double laughed as he revved Hardboilder,

" _Be careful Shotaro, we can't remove Metal or Luna or the staff will return to normal. We need to maintain this form just enough for the bus to exhaust its gas or breakdown."_ Philip advised as Double turned so his sides eye could look over the bus, _"Also we can't go too far on a hit-n-run driver…"_

"Oh come on Philip...it's just a guy in a car. All we gotta do is yank him out and...wait...is that car fixing itself?" Double fully looked as the car's damage began to fade away, dents popped out and into place, scratches vanished, glass repaired itself or seemingly grew back, "Aibou…"

" _Right searching...searching…"_

"Gah he's trying to escape." Double groaned as he drove after the car. "Please tell me the some of the others are on their way to help with the bus?"

" _Yes."_

"...are they competent…?"

" _...Define...competent...in...this scenario?"_

"Naegi's doomed."

" _Oh….we may need backup then."_

"Ya think?!"

" _No I meant that!"_ Double's Right hand pointed as the car they chased changed as it turned all black and was now covered in metal plating and bullet proof armoring.

"Great...he's from Mad Max…" Double groaned as the car did a skidding turn as it charged at Double now, "Crap!" Double groaned as he lifted the bike up on its rear wheel and used this angle to drive over the killer magic car.

" **Varu vari~! You can't stop me~!"** the car declared.

"...it spoke…" Shotaro whispered, "...Philip…"

" _Got it, the Car Dopant, the Car Memory contains all power of the four wheeled automobile that humanity has made the cornerstone of transportation and has held in high importance."_ Philip awed reading from his well of knowledge, _"Yes...it turns the user into a vehicle monster rather than a humanoid one, they can change shape, project a driver for the sake of technical matters, and take on multiple shapes, forms and abilities based off cars they know of. Even fictional...weaponized...cars...ooh...that's probably not good for our health."_

"Ya th-WOAH!" Shotaro yelped as Double was now being dragged along by the Car Dopant, a cable for towing another car now hooked around waist.

"AH OUR BUTT!" Double cried being dragged along the road. The car took a sharp turn slamming him into a wall before continuing on down the road, "...ow."

" _...Shotaro…call for backup."_

"From….who…..?" he grunted as the Car Dopant swerved left to right slamming them from item to item.

" _Mondo...Sakura..anyone really…just call for backup!"_

"Argh...fine…." Double groaned as he was slammed into a shop window, "Ladies…" he groaned at the women he landed in front of, "Ah!" he cried being dragged out once more.

* * *

"...what's taking them so long?" Asahina pondered, looking at the still unconscious Philip, "...did they get lost?"

"I doubt it...Philip does have the map of the entire city...both the roads...the sewers...the electrical grid...even the bus and train routes." Akiko listed, "He also knows all of our birthdays and planned a budget for us to spend for birthday parties...spoiler...he made Byakuya float the bill."

"He what?" Byakuya frowned at that.

"...pretend you didn't hear that."

"N-" Byakuya began before Akiko pulled out her sandal again, "..."

"So then what did happen?" Asahina asked.

"That?" Kyoko pointed out the window as the car from the badlands dragged a screaming and cursing Kamen Rider, who shouted: 'HELP!' the moment he passed the office, "..."

"What the heck was that!?" Akiko and Asahina demanded, pointing at the car.

"..." Kyoko slowly blinked before pulling out the tablet containing Alter Ego, "Dopant?"

=H..hai..a Car Dopant= Alter Ego answered.

"How bad is that?"

=P-pretty bad...it can become any kind of four wheeled automobile...and...well...do what you just saw to said form=

"...Please tell me Mondo is out of the hospi-" Kyoko began before the front door was kicked down.

"Hey guys! Guess who's fina…" Mondo began with a big grin as he walked in with Ishimaru.

"What did you all do?" Ishimaru asked, seeing the looks on their faces.

"Double is being dragged around by a Car themed Dopant that was attacking Naegi," Sakura answered.

"I'm in!" Mondo cheered, "This sounds like something fun I can enjoy!"

"If bro is in, then so am I!" Ishimaru added, "To the Revolgarry!"

"Hell yeah!" Monda whooped,"Ikuze, minna!"

"We're gonna die in a fiery crash." Byakuya muttered.

"I'm too young to d-" Hagakure began to panic.

"You don't have to go," Kyoko stated.

"Yes! I l-wait why not?"

"You might jinx us."

"Eh?! No I wo-"

"The Money Dopant Case…" the others deadpanned in unison.

"I'm never gonna live that down am I?" he asked.

"Never."

"I got turned into a quarter, damn it!" Mondo complained.

* * *

" **Varu Vari! Come on Double! I thought you were stronger than that!"** the Dopant laughed as it dragged Double all around town, **"Don't you wanna save your fellow targets?!"**

"Targets?" Double grunted as he was able to grab onto a manhole cover and used it to 'jet-ski' along with his captor, "You realize I'm a detective...and talking stupidly like that hurts you right?"

" **What do I care?! Not like you can beat all of us!"** the Dopant laughed.

"All of us?"

" **Ya see, our boss doesn't like what you've been doing, so we've been sent to take care of you kids!"** the Dopant declared, **"And I'll be the one to finish you off, Wheel of Fortune!"**

"So your gimmick is you're too much of a loser outside of your car, so you use a Car Memory to make your car your method of assassination…" Double muttered as he tried to free himself from the chain.

" **Loser?! I was a Former Ultimate thank you very much, varu!"**

"What?"

" **Yup! Back in school, I was the Ultimate Stunt Driver! Nobody could tear through a driveway like me!"**

"Soka…" Double smirked as he looked at the stag phone as he received a message.

" **Oi are you smirking behind your mask...how can you make it so clear your smirking!?"**

"Because...we talked you into circling around towards the bus." Double said, slotting Trigger into his belt.

" **Wait...wha-!?"** at that the Car Dopant drove right into the bus, sending Doubly flying overhead and landing face first onto the pavement.

"Ow...okay guys...next time...if you have a plan...set a cushion…" Double groaned to his friends, who had gotten everyone off the bus and safely shut it down; rushed to his side. As for the Car Dopant, they could hear him groaning in intense pain as his vehicle form slowly backed away and began repairing itself.

"...dude I'm totally getting Jojo vibes from that thing," Mondo noted, "...I'mma knock it off a cliff!"

"That's why the name sounded familiar…" Shotaro groaned from his half of the body as Double got up.

" _In retrospect now it makes sense...I mean...he's a car...not a wheel."_ Philip chuckled, _"Ah...I think we pulled something…"_

"My body...why you complaining…"

" _Cause I feel your pain...including that cavity in your back molar."_

"I have a what?!"

"You okay, Naegi?" Asahina asked, looking at her fellow brunette in concern.

"Aside from possible therapy from being chased by a monster car? Yeah...I'm okay," Naegi answered with a sigh.

"Well..least we c-"

" **Varu Vari~!"**

"?!" the group tensed a bit as the Car Dopant drove right towards them, heading right towards Asahina and Naegi.

" **I'll squish your organs like chunky mustard on the highway!"**

"Ahh!" the two screamed before Sakura shot in front of them, holding her hands out as she grabbed the Dopant's front bumper.

" **Ha! Like you can slow...me...oi oi! Why aren't I moving?!"** the Car Dopant snapped

"That...is...wow…" Double muttered, seeing Sakura slowly lift the Dopant up.

"It made a fatal mistake…" Kyoko spoke, seeing the shadows over Sakura's eyes, "It tried to attack Hina."

"Sugoi Sakura-chan!" Asahina awed.

"Can't let her take all the cool points." Double grunted, slotting Cyclone.

 **=CYCLONE TRIGGER!=**

Sakura gave a rising roar as she lifted the Dopant over her head before tossing it high into the air.

"Trigger Aero burst!" Double shouted slotting the Trigger memory as he fired a barrage of wind blasts that hit the Car Dopant and sent it flying into the distance.

" **I'll be back, Vari~!"** the Dopant screamed as it flew into the distance.

"And I'll give ya a good pounding next time ya do!" Mondo shouted back.

"Hina, Naegi, are you okay?" Sakura asked, kneeling down to check on the two.

"Y..yeah…" Naegi slowly nodded, looking at her in slight awe...then again, Sakura is the Ultimate Martial Artist, so a feat like that was easy for her.

"That was awesome, Sakura-chan!" Asahina beamed, "You threw that Dopant like it was nothing!"

"...heh. It was nothing really," Sakura gave a slight chuckle at that.

"So...we're in trouble," Double spoke up getting their attention, "That guy blabbed a lot and reveals...he's one of a few assassins sent out after our necks."

"I beg your pardon?"Byakuya raised a brow.

""A...assassins?!" Ishimaru gasped, "Grr...did Monokuma hire them?"

"I don't think so…" Double sighed, "Some of the things he said...like boss, makes me think that the dude works for someone...higher on the food chain."

"...like perhaps whoever is distributing the Gaia Memories throughout the city," Kyoko guessed.

"We did take down one of his factories and then took down what we can only assume was his corporate spy." Double listed, "Got to give him credit. It only took two times of us messing up his life to want to put a hit out on us."

"True…" Kyoko nodded, "Stll, we better be cautious. Whoever the other assassins are may be hidden within the crowd…"

"Or the school," Shotaro added, making them blink, "..oh yeah. Turns out that Dopant was a Former Ultimate."

" _Former Ultimate Stunt Driver to be precise,"_ Philip added.

"So we might be thinking…" Double lingered, "Your school is actually a secret recruitment center for an evil mystery organization…"

"...eh?"

"Think of it...Monokuma's financial support, the Gaia Memories he uses for those motive, the fact that no one will investigate this despite the number of things we've given them…" he listed, "The school is so guarded from outside intervention, its as if someone doesn't want unwanted eyes poking around."

"...he's right…," Kyoko whispered with wide eyes, "The police would've noticed everything that happened at Kibougamine, and yet...no one hasn't come to investigate it outside of Shotaro and Philip."

"Oh god…." Naegi realized as they all let that pile up in their minds.

"Anyone gonna judge me if I shout curses to the sky right now?" Mondo asked.

"At this point...no," Byakuya sighed, "You...can go ahead."

"...Taka?"

"If you may let me join bro, I will let it slide."

"Thank you…." Mondo took a deep breath, "SON OF A-!"

* * *

"Wah what was that?!" Monokuma panicked as a violently loud shout shook his seat, "..what was th-"

"GOD DAMN IT! SON OF A F-!"

"Gah! There it went again, but doubled!" Monokuma freaked, "..oh god..is Saeko on her period?!"

"No...you'd be burned down before you could ask." Saeko's voice spoke from behind him.

"?!...you're right behind me, aren't you?"

"Perhaps…"

"You...!" Monokuma didn't even get a chance before a ball of plasma incinerated him, leaving only his smoking stumpy legs.

"Ah...this is a good start to my afternoon." she smiled, walking off having quickly changed between forms.

"Are you done?" her husband asked as a Monokuma poked out from behind his legs shaking in fear.

"Yes...I'm done…" Monokuma shivered.

"How do you get into our apartment again?" he asked.

"Best you not question it." Monokuma laughed, only to be kicked like a soccer ball out the terrace door, "Ahh!"

"Annoying Panda Reject…"

* * *

Shotaro groaned as he sat down and let the others bandage the wounds from that bit about getting dragged around the city. He was really getting tired of his clothing getting ruined and his body hurt due to these fights. He also still questioned most of how that damage somehow affected him through the armor...yet Philip only suffers phantom pains.

"Anyone else feel like we need to set up security before someone with a Ninja Memory sneaks in and kills us in our sleep?" Naegi asked.

"I second that!" Asahina added.

"That's okay, I have a set up." Philip groaned, walking in with an ice pack on his head as he took Alter Ego and typed away for a few seconds.

"gh...I should've seen it…" Byakuya muttered, "The school being a front for training assassins…"

"Maybe more too...they have a lot of tech advancements to make this stuff...and they probably used a lot of favors to hide their underground 'training facility." Shotaro spoke.

"I believe I heard something from my time in the tower of new recruits of interesting skills this year." Philip spoke up, "But...well...it's not like I really cared at the time."

"If you think he's bad now...you know nothing, this is a just about a good year's worth of my training him." Shotaro muttered as several of them looked him for context of what he meant.

"..."

"Just...trust me on this, okay?"

"How much worse could he have been?" Byakuya asked.

"Philip...show him the nuclear fusion reactor…" Shotaro ordered.

"Which one?" Philip asked poking his head out of his closet.

"Ne-nevermind…" Byakuya pushed Philip back into his closet, "Forget I asked…"

"Still...a vehicle Dopant this is a first," Philip admitted, "A healing factor, speed, and high durability makes it a difficult foe to track and defeat."

"Tell me about it…" Shotaro groaned, "Still he seems to be after us...meaning next time we go outside any car could come after us."

"And I'll get a good blow in next time it comes at us!" Mondo grinned, punching his fist into his opened palm.

"And if that doesn't work, Sakura can just send it flying!" Asahina beamed.

"...no," Sakura spoke.

"Eh?! No?!"

"I don't want you to rely on my strength too much," Sakura stated.

"Besides, it doesn't matter if she can manhandle them...she can't perform memory break." Shotaro added, "It would just keep the Dopant down for a bit."

"...then..what can we do?" Asahina asked.

"Given he can become any car, we need to be careful on the streets from here on." Shotaro stated, "So for now...we need to play it safe."

"..."

"I know. Stupid request for this group." Shotaro groaned.

"Especially with this one," Byakuya added, looking over at Mondo.

"...hell's that supposed to mean, four eyes?" Mondo asked with a glare.

"Okay look. We need to be wary of streets." Shotaro stated, "Which means stay inside at all times if possible."

"And if not possible?" Naegi asked.

"Then we plan around it…" Shotaro added, "Besides, Philip and I have an underground tunnel to get around unnoticed."

"Oh…"

"...what if I wanna go out on my ride?" Mondo asked.

"Still too risky." Shotaro answered.

"I could give you the details of what vehicular collision on motorcycle looks like." Philip smiled, walking up next to Mondo, "Oh-hohoh….you would not believe the amount of times brains spill out…"

"...that's messed up man…." Mondo muttered, "...oh wait. I forgot who I was talking to."

"But that is my warning to you." Philip explained, "After all the trouble of adjusting Double's power so as to keep the memory break from killing you...the last thing I'd desire is for someone Shotaro calls his friend to kill themselves by the hands of a deadly assassin who turns the very roadways we use from day to day into his weapon."

"...not if you guys help trick my ride out," Mondo stated, making him blink, "Look. I've been given a second chance...and like hell I'm gonna use it standing on the sidelines while my friends are out there fighting for their lives! Besides, what if that crazy car guy is not just targeting us, but those close to us?!"

"Hmm…" Philip mused, "Very well...I agree with your logic." he smiled, "Everyone order take out! Were busting out the tools and building!" he declared marching forward, "Yes...yes custom vehicles, let us begin Mondo!"

"Sweet!" Mondo grinned as he followed him.

"Allow me to assist, bro!" Ishimaru shouted as he ran after them.

"...well…" Naegi began as he pulled his phone out, "Anyone for chinese food?"

"I'll take some chinese biscuits!" Asahina was the first to raise her hand.

"But..aren't th-" Shotaro began.

"They count as donuts!"

"Woman, how does your body look the way it does when you eat the way you do!?" Shotaro snapped.

"What he said…" Naegi agreed.

"Mystery for a later day." Philip muttered.

"Agreed…" Kyoko sighed.

* * *

"ASSASINS?!" Monokuma shouted at the Sonozaki patriarch, "You hired ASSASINS on my students, you crazy old man!?"

"Yep." he smiled.

"Why?!"

"Because they got involved in my business...One too many times." he laughed, sinisterly, "Don't worry. If they survive, you can have them back." he said, his eyes glowing, "But for now...they are _mine…_ " he whispered the last part.

"Bullshit! I called dibs on them the moment I took over that school!" Monokuma argued, his red eye glowing.

"Then you should have kept better control." he countered, "Now they are my problem...and I don't like problems in my kingdom. Now do I like those problems to stem from someone I bequeathed power and land to, do you dare insult me with such nonsense?"

"..."

"I didn't think so…" he smiled, "Like I said...if you're lucky and their Kamen Rider saves them a little bit longer...you can have them back...but...hehehe...if my assassins do them in first, then that's just how things go."

"..damn it old man you make a good point," Monokuma muttered, "Either way if they live or not..someone's gonna fall into despair~Upupupu…"

"Now you get the big picture my dear!" he laughed, "Ah lunch time!" he mused as a chef placed a plate of steak down before him.

One chef put a platter down before Monokuma before removing the lid to reveal Mick licking his chops of bits of meat and sauce. Mick belched slightly before swiping his paw and clawing Monokuma's red eye, making him cry and fall out of his seat.

"I just got bitch slapped by the cat…" Monokuma groaned in pain as Mick in his full stomach lethargy jumped and landed on the bear's back, "...don't you do it…"

"Reow…"

"Don't you d-!" Monokuma began before Mick began to use his back like a scratching post, "AHH! MY BACK!"

"Ah...he likes you." the Master of this home and said cat spoke in a cutesy tone as he watched.

"Yeah! Likes to use me as a scratching p-AHH! Right on my spine!"

"Mreow!" Mick smiled as he laid down for a nap.

"He carved me into a bed!?" Monokuma shouted.

"Oh how clever, Mick!"

"Don't praise him!"

* * *

"..and I need to train why?" Shotaro asked Sakura, the former wearing a karate gii as he stood across from her, "I can fight just fine."

"Yes, but given what happened with the Dopant, you weren't well prepared," Sakura argued, her eyes closed, "When it comes to opponents as fast as that Dopant, you need to listen in on your surroundings."

"Alright...seems fair enough." Shotaro agreed with a nod of his head, "So what do I need to d-" he quickly tensed before leaning backward, narrowly dodging a punch from Sakura, "Gh?!"

"Simple..dodge."

"Ah...this is deja vu of my first week with chief…" Shotaro muttered before narrowly ducking under a roundhouse kick.

"Don't use your eyes."

"Easier said than done…" he muttered, _'As someone who's had his eyes trained to spot anything of importance...my eyes are my main tool.'_ he thought as he dodged another kick.

"While you have been trained to use your eyes to detect your surroundings...they can still betray you," Sakura advised as she threw another punch at him, "Should you end up blinded by an opponent, the best option is to rely on your ears to detect where your opponent will strike."

"Hai…" he grunted as he still felt the good deal of the force behind each strike, even if he evaded them.

"When the Dopant returns, he won't give you the chance to strike back," Sakura continued before attempting a karate shop on Shotaro, "You need to turn it around on him, using his own power against him."

"Gh!" Shotaro grunted as the chop hit his shoulder and caused his knees to buckle, "Easy for you to say...you've never lost a battle in your life!" he grunted in pain.

"...wrong," Sakura spoke as she moved back from him, "There was one person I could never win against.."

"Huh?"

"If you ever manage to land a blow on me…" Sakura began as she crossed her arms, "I'll tell you more of it…"

"That seems fair…" he grunted getting back to his feet, "Though that's one hell of a condition your asking there Sakura-san...But Chief use to say men should always gamble high or not at all."

"Hmm..he sounded like quite a man then," Sakura noted with a light smile.

"He was…" Shotaro grunted as he got into another stance, "That's why I gotta try harder to be the Kamen Rider in his place!"

* * *

"Mondo, pliers." Philip held his hand out as he caught them from across the room, "Thank you."

"No prob," Mondo gave a thumbs up.

"Taka, drink," Philip ordered before catching a water bottle, "Thank you."

"Of course!" Ishimaru saluted.

"It's so weird seeing those three in synch…" Toko whispered as she and the others watched, "...someone make it stop before it gets freaky."

"It's either this or wait for Christine the killer car to run you down on your next trip to the books store." Akiko argued, "I don't know about you...but I don't want to re-enact Stephen King novel."

"...oh god no," Toko shuddered at that.

"I always found Pet Cematary to be his most disturbing work." Hagakure admitted.

"Agreed!" Philip shouted, "And I've read it twelve dozen times!"

"Thirteen. A favorite of mine amongst his earlier works," Celestia added, currently reading a book while sipping some tea, "So mysterious yet shows the darker side of humanity at times, much like The Shining."

"Aki-chan...we forget who our company is didn't we?" Asahina muttered.

"...I think we did," Akiko muttered as the two slowly inched away from Celestia.

"So what are you doing exactly?" Byakuya asked Philip, who climbed out from under the giant car while dressed in green striped overalls and with grease and oil stains all over.

"The best way to crush a car...Monster truck feats!" he smiled.

"Eh?"

"Follow me on this." he pulled down a graph while extending a pointer stick, "Car...kills humans." he pointed to and circled a doodle of what looked like a demon car eating Hagakure, "But...Monster trucks kill cars!" he pointed to a picture of the Revolgarry as a monster truck smashing the demon car, "We supe up the Revolgary and use it...to crush the Dopant! And flatten it flatter than a pancake and then Double blows it up...and then after that...we get Matzo Ball soup to celebrate."

"And guess who's gonna use said 'monster truck'?!" Mondo added with an excited grin.

"No…" Akiko realized.

"YES!" Ishimaru declared as he stood next to Mondo, "When it comes to vehicle based Dopants that are threatening the city, consider us…"

"The Wrecking Crew!" Mondo added as they backwards fist bumped.

"And then...Matzo balls." Philip added, once more standing between them now.

"...I shouldn't have asked…" Byakuya groaned as he walked away, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"No soup for you then mister grump." Philip huffed as he pushed his graph back up into its hiding place.

"Then I'll just share mine with m-" Toko began.

"Hell no," Byakuya frowned at that, "I'll order some for myself."

"Mmm…" Toko slumped...before thinking with a determined look, _'One day…'_

"...one question," Hifumi spoke, carefully placing a plate with a biscuit on it before Celestia, "If you had time to customize the Revolgarry like this...why not just turn it into a transforming mecha?!"

"Because SPD would take notice and try and recruit me," Philip simply answered.

"And?"

"I don't have birth records, proper identification, or proof I even exist on earth." he listed, "Do you want me to get space deported?"

"...well no b-"

"Exactly."

"...wait. What if we cont-"

"Even if we could, there is no verbal or physical evidence to point to whoever is controlling Monokuma," Ishimaru stated, "And even then, they would've probably caught on and escaped, destroying all traces of themselves in the process."

"...how…?" Hagakure began.

"My father was in the police force."

"Ahh…That would explain a few things," Hagakure nodded, "And why people call you captain buzzki-oops."

"Baka," Akiko said with little emotion as she slapped him with her sandal, Hagakure face turned to Asahina who slapped him with another green sandals as the two began an endless cycle.

"It's doubled now?!" Hagakure freaked in the middle of the slap fest.

"Someone's gotta help Aki-chan keep you guys in line when she's not available," Asahina pointed out.

"And this will give Hina-chan a means of self-defense." Akiko added, "Mainly from the lingering eyes of your kind." she hissed at Hagakure.

"Dude! I'm not th-"

"Don't think we didn't see your bloody nose rockets when she changed into her swimsuit during the alcohol incident!" Akiko hissed at him, "And be lucky Sakura was in the other room when that happened…"

"..." Hagakure paled at that, "...slap away."

"Pathetic…" Byakuya facepalmed.

"Do you really want to walk into that minefield?" Philip asked, appearing next to him.

"No. I'm smart enough to not earn her anger."

"Good. You're learning...ahem! Anyway, gentlemen! Back to work!" Philip declared.

"Yes, sir!" Mondo and Ishimaru saluted.

"Toko, stop spying on Byakuya's rear!" Philip added as he donned a welding mask.

"Gh!" Toko tensed from her seat.

"And please take a bath!" he added, lighting a spark and igniting the welding torch.

"...you still haven't taken that bath?" Byakuya asked her with a frown.

"I...was busy writing..." Toko muttered.

"Hina...grab the stuff." Akiko sighed, grabbing Toko by the scruff of her shirt.

"To the bath house! Girls trip!" Asahina happily cheered, grabbing a bucket of shampoos, conditioners, and various other bath goods.

"L-let go! I…" Toko began.

"You need one, Toko! You stink, girl!" The two argued as they dragged her off.

"Ugh~!"

"..hm. A trip to the bathhouse sounds pleasant…" Celestia noted, putting her book down as she stood up and walked off...before giving a glare at Hifumi and Hagakure, "Peek and suffer our wrath, curs."

"GH~!" the two freaked at that...mainly due to how Celestia's eyes glowed as she left.

"What did she mean 'peek'?" Philip asked.

"Nothing important," a majority of the males in the room-minus Hagakure and Hifumi- stated in unison.

"I-" Hifumi began before he yelped and ducked when a wrench was thrown at him, "?!"

"Noting...important…" Mondo repeated with a glare.

"...okay," the fanfic writer meeped.

* * *

Shotaro grunted, sitting at his desk while still sore from his training. Not once...not once was he able to land a single blow on Sakura, and he used every single skill he had. But boy did she not have a single problem. There were dirty jokes to be made from how many times he ended up laying on his back...but he was both feeling to much pain and was too afraid to actually make them. Thankfully he was given a moment of rest when suddenly all the girls decided to take a trip to the bath house. They even managed to tear Kyoko away from work to get her to come; that was they had Sakura literally carry her away.

"Hey guys. The foods here a-" Naegi began as he walked in, carrying some bags filled with food before he noticed Shotaro, "...uh...you okay?"

"Trained...with Sakura…" he groaned, "Can't talk...I think...she broke my blood." he grunted.

"...here," Naegi spoke, reaching in and took out two containers of rice, "I'll be okay without some rice for my food."

Shotaro said nothing before he snatched the two containers...along with some chopsticks and some sauce packets from the bags.

"...wow you were hungry," Naegi slowly blinked in surprise.

"Of course I'm hungry!" Shotaro argued with a full mouth, "Mmm...pass an eggroll...and whatever else you can spare."

"..uh...sure," Naegi whispered, pulling out an egg roll and carefully put it down, "So uh...where's everyone else?"

"Girls at the bath house, guys are down stairs," Shotaro answered, "Working on tricking out the Revolgary so it can, quote, Monster truck the Dopant, end quote."

"...wow," Naegi slowly blinked, putting the bags down as he sat down.

"Hey, you asked," Shotaro pointed out.

"...to be honest, I've never expected my life to turn out like this."

"Hmm?"

"When I was accepted into Hope's Peak, I was expecting a sorta-normal school-life. But now…" Naegi paused as he looked out the window, "Me and my classmates are tangled up in a huge mystery involving Gaia Memories, murder...Monokuma…heh...talk about unlucky."

"..." Shotaro stood up and walked over to him, "Want to know how long this nonsense has been going on?" he asked, "I saw my first Dopant when I was seven. I got dragged off to watch this lady sing with Sayaka...she wasn't there for the part where a giant Spider monster rappelled down from the ceiling to try and kidnap her. Then what do I see...the boss, Akiko's dad, the former master of this place, charge on stage and kick it across the face, then chase it off." he smiled fondly, "He was like a superhero to me back then."

"The Dopants have been around that long?" he asked.

"Yep. Given enough time...everyone in Futo would meet one." Shotaro sighed, "But...we also had hope...someone in the shadows who protected out city...and all of us from that danger…"

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Ha!" a figure shouted, kicking a Dopant that looked like a werewolf across its snout. The figure was clad in all black armor with silver stripes along his body and three across each pectoral forming a ribcage. His helmet was white and shaped like a skill with a large S shaped crack on his forehead, a tattered dull white scarf billowed around his neck. He shouted kicking the monster again as it tried to attack him, "Sā, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" he pointed at the Dopant._

 _The Dopant roared as it attempted to charge at him again._

 _ **=SKULL MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**_

 _The Armored warrior held up a black version of Double's Magnum as he aimed and fired a blast of energy that transformed into a skull midair and exploded upon impact with the Dopant. A second blast came next as it pushed the monster back and slamming back first into a wall. A Final blast hit the beast casing an explosion as its memory was ejected and shattered mid-air._

 _The warrior held his gun up and used blew out the smoke before he reached out and grabbed a white fedora that the monster knocked off his helmet before putting it back in place on his head, "I told you...you don't knock a man's hat off his head without expecting an ass beating."_

 _"Wh-who the hell are you?" the thug grunted falling to the ground._

 _"My name...is Skull…." he spoke his eyes and the crack in his helmet glowing an ominous purple, "Kamen Rider...Skull…" he breathed out as he aimed at him and shot the gun the thug had hidden out of his hand, the weapon splitting in two, "Tell it to anyone who dares infest my city, because I'll find them...and make them pay."_

 _"Ulp," the thug gulped nervously._

 _-end-_

* * *

"Skull...that sounds so cool…." Naegi awed at the story.

"I watched it all from a fire escape," Shotaro chuckled, "The boss was the Kamen Rider before me...he was the hero of Futo who protected it from the guys who sold Gaia memories. If he was around...I bet Monokuma wouldn't be able to get far..." he sighed at that, "Not like I'm gonna let him either...but I'm still far from being as good as him." he looked at the white fedora hanging on the wall behind his desk.

"...I'm sure he'd be proud of…" Naegi began before a engine noise was heard outside, "?!"

"Please let it be Philip and the grease monkeys…" Shotaro sighed.

" **Varu Vari! I'm back, my prey!"**

"Crap!" Shotaro cursed.

"So soon?!" Naegi exclaimed

" **Varu vari! You'll never be rid of me!"** the Car Dopant laughed from outside, **"And if you want to beat me...heh heh...you'll have to rescue your friends from me, vari!"**

"Wait what?"

"Ahh! Help!" Akiko and Asahina's voices screamed.

"Dammit! Naegi get the others to finish!" Shotaro shouted, grabbing his belt and running outside.

"Got it!" Naegi replied as he rushed for the basement, _'I hope Shotaro can hold him off until then.'_

* * *

" **Ahahahaha! Varu vari, I c-OW!"**

"Why are you back, Car-Hentai?!" Akiko demanded.

"And why kidnap us while we were in the bath?!" Asahina added, the girls-minus a missing Sakura- in their towels.

"Hentai! Pervert!" Akiko shouted hitting the steering wheel repeatedly making the horn honk each time, "Loser who can't get a girlfriend!"

" **Will...you...sto- STOP!"**

"You seemed rather happy to burst into the bathhouse…" Kyoko pointed out.

" **This is why I hate blackmailing…."**

"Vile car..I hope you burn in a furnace," Celestia said in a dark tone.

" **HEE! S-so dark…"**

"Oh just you wait! When we get out and Double kicks your double wide bumper, we're introducing you to Genocider!" Akiko threatened.

"We will enjoy your screams of pain and begging for mercy." Kyoko added.

" **Are all women this dark and disturbing on the inside!?"**

"When provoked..yes. Yes we are," Celestia coldly answered.

"Also I would say move faster, but it's futile," Kyoko added.

" **...Why?"** the Car Dopant nervously asked before Kyoko pointed to the rearview mirror...the reflection showing something rapidly approaching from behind. It took the Dopant a few moments to realize it wasn't a vehicle comeng at him...it was Sakura, her eyes glowing an ominous red, **"WHAT THE FUCK?!"**

"Your first mistake the first time was trying to attack Hina," Kyoko stated, "This time not just her, but us as well...you've dug your own grave."

"Ike Sakura-chan!" Akiko shouted, "Rip him apart!...After you get us out!"

" **VARUVARI~~!"** the Car Dopant freaked before driving down the street at a much faster pace...but it was futile as Sakura was still hot on his tailpipe, **"WHAT KIND OF HUMAN RUNS THIS FAST?!"**

"This is the power of an angered woman!" the trapped girls all snapped, making the Car Dopant flinch and swerve slightly.

" **I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE~!"** the Dopant cried.

"You think?!" Toko snapped before a bit of her hair brushed past her nose, "?!...ah...ahh…!"

"Uh-oh…" the others realized what was gonna happen.

"Ahh…!" Toko began in her sneeze before Kyoko pinched her nose a little, "...Th...thanks."

"We do not need _that_ at the moment." Kyoko justified.

" **...I...I do not see her anymore...ha! I lost her! I...Wh-why aren't I moving?"**

"...should we tell him?" Asahina whispered to Akiko.

"No. I wanna hear the scream of fear he'll give off."

" **The hell are you…!"** the Car Dopant began before it finally saw it..Sakura right in front of him, her hands on the bumber and preventing him from moving, **"AHHHH! DEMON~~~!"**

"Close. She's an ogre," Celestia pointed out.

" **Ogre...wait. IT'S R-"** the Dopant began before Sakura lifted him up, forced the door open and gently put the other girls out near a clothing outlet.

"...H-how…" Toko began, noticing the store.

"Decency…" Sakura said, lifting the Dopant over her head.

" **T-Tasukete!"**

"...no," the girls said in unison before Sakura tossed him far into the sky, becoming a spec in the distance.

"...where did you toss him?" Asahina asked.

"The junkyard," Sakura answered before the ground rumbled, "?"

" **Varu vari...you've pissed me off~!"** the dopant's voice roared before the girls saw him rushing down the road, taking the form of a literal monster truck with bits and pieces resembling a steam-punk robotic dinosaur.

"AHH! TRUCK-A-SAURUS!" Asahina, Toko, and Akiko freaked.

"I hate Dopants…" Kyoko muttered.

"Sakura-chan, tasukete~!" the scared trio screamed as they rushed behind the martial artist.

"Give it a moment." was all she replied with. The others blinked before they heard the roar of a second engine.

" **What's...AH!"** the Dopant cried as the Revolgarry crashed into and tossed him across the street, **"Where...did...where did that come from?"**

"Secret Underground tunnel system only we know of!" Philip declared proudly, wearing an all white Japanese biker attire as he stood atop the Revolgarry, "Sa...Shobu da! Car Dopant! Our wheels against yours!"

" **Nande?! Who e-"** the Car Dopant began before the Revolgarry opened up a bit, revealing Mondo in a similar attire, the kanji for 'crazy diamond' written on the back while Ishimaru wore an outfit similar to an ouendan outfit.

"You call yourself the Ultimate Stunt Driver huh? Well…" Mondo began before pointing at himself, "How's about taking me, the Ultimate Biker Gang leader on, along with my crew?!"

"We will show you who is the true king of the roads!" Ishimaru added.

" **...Fine! If you want a road battle...then bring it!"** the Dopant roared as its engines revved loudly, **"VARU VARI~~~~~!"**

"Don't cry when we wreck your hunk of junk!" the boys declared as the driving garage closed and spun around so as to point away from their friends.

"Winner gets to demolish the losers ride!" Philip declared loudly, "Warning, we don't intend to lose our machine after putting so much work into it, be ready to cry!"

" **As if I'll lose!"** the Dopant roared before both vehicles drove off at high speed, leaving large skid marks on the street, **"VARU VARI!"**

"...you knew this would happen, wouldn't you?" Kyoko asked, looking over at Sakura.

"When I saw you girls were missing when I came back, I informed Shotaro your most likely position,and to let Philip and the others know where I would be," Sakura informed.

"I'm worried about how easily influenced Philip-kun is…" Akiko muttered.

"Ahem! I would love to see what becomes of that Dopant, but…" Celestia paused as she motioned to the store, "Some decent attire?"

"Charge!" Akiko ordered.

* * *

The roads seemed to be empty, silence befalling the area as a small wind blew by. However...that silence was soon broken ad both the Revolgarry and the Car Dopant's engines roared loudly, the two bursting down the streets at high speed.

"Car Dopant's speed is comparable to normal cars of what form he takes. Good, Monster trucks are hardly fast, and our RevolGarry is bolstered up to be faster then fast~" Philip snapped his book closed.

"And with me behind the wheel, there's no way he'll beat us!" Mondo added with a grin.

" **Grr...No you wont, Varu!"** the car dopant snapped before the dino-head on its front hood came off, roaring as it reached for one of the Revolgarry's tires.

"Bro, sabotage on the right side!" Ishimaru shouted.

"Counter!" Philip declared hitting a button. The RevolGarry's rear revolving wheel of components began spinning around as it did a panel opened it then revealed the green section for the Hardboilder, series of tailpipes extended out and unleashed a burst of heat which pushed the two vehicles apart and singed the side of the Car Dopant.

" **Ahh! What the hell?!"**

"Ha! Nice try, ya rusty hunk of junk!" Monodo laughed.

" **Grr...Then how about this?!"** the Dopant snapped before his dino-head roared and spewed out flames.

"How about you chill out!" Mondo countered, "Philip!"

"Fire without a nozzle is unsafe in a vehicle." Philip spoke as he hit another button. The RevolGarry spun around as it unleashed fire retardant foam that snuffed out the flames and as an added effect covered the majority of the Dopant blinding it by covering its line of sight.

" **Nanda...Why can't I...light…"**

"That foam has a chemical which removes oxygen which limits the ability of ignition." Philip spoke, "And since Dopants still do need to breath I imagine your new coat is rather...suffocating?"

" **..C..can't b..can't breath varu!"** the Dopant gasped, **"What sort of car is that, the Mach 5?!"**

"I wish...I wasn't allowed to add the diamond teeth buzzsaws…" Philip sighed, "Akiko and her spending limits…"

"People need limits for a reason!" Ishimaru argued, "Even if we borrow Togami's money!"

"Focus bro! Time for us to go on the offense!" Mondo grinned widely.

" **Offense?! What o-"** the Dopant began.

"Changing to attack modes." Philip said as the giant wheel spun around and opened the red and yellow sections, the two components for their bike unfolding their weapons as the car drove backwards so as to aim at the Dopant.

" **Oh no…"**

"Fire!" Philip smirked as the Revolgarry fired all its firepower at once. Bullets and torpedo/missiles blasting the Car Dopant. Blast after blast hit the Car Dopant making it lose focus as each blast knocked it around the road before a final blast knocked it off its tires and flipping over the street.

" **Gah! Eegh! Oof! G-gahah! Right on a fire hydrant!"** the Dopant cried out as it started loosing its form, becoming more humanoid with each tumble.

"Yosh! He's lost his vehicle form now." Philip smiled, "Shotaro, your turn!"

" **Huh?"** the Dopant looked up as a boot clicked against brick. There stood Shotaro on a rooftop, belt already on and Memory in hand.

"It's time to teach you that Road Rage is just rude in my city." he smirked.

 **=JOKER!=**

"Henshin!" both halves of the city's Kamen Rider declared, slotting their memories. Shotaro pushed the belt open as a tornado surrounded him. The markings formed below his eyes as the armor locked in place over him.

 **=CYCLONE JOKER!=**

Double shot his Cyclone arm out as his scarf billowed out with the gust of wind from dispersing the tornado which formed his armor.

"Sa...omae tsumiwo kazewo!" Double declared before jumping off the roof, diving right towards the Dopant.

" **Whoa!"** the Dopant panicked before avoiding the kick, only to be blindsided as Double spun around and landed another one, **"Unfair, your armor is all slim and perfect for Kung fu nonsense!"**

"Its Karate!" Double laughed swinging another kick, "I'm a proud Black belt of Japanese Karate, don't forget that!" he cheered, kicking the Dopant repeatedly with wind covering each kick, and knocking the monster back and against a wall, "Try and learn the difference." he added, grabbing the Dopant by his shoulder and swinging him around and into a fire hydrant, knocking it out of the ground and letting the burst of water lift him into the air.

" **Gah cold!...Grr...well let's see if you can find me in this!"** the Dopant roared before expelling smokes from its pipes, covering teh entire area in it.

"...oh please. L-" Shotaro began before Double was suddenly hit from the side, "?!"he tried to swing at where the strie came from, only to miss before being hit from behind, "Gah!"

" _..I see. He has speed as well outside of his transformed state,"_ Philip noted as Double staggered back form another strike from the hidden Dopant, _"Combined with the smoke, we can't get a blow in, nor get the chance to dispel the smoke."_

"Don't worry Aibou…" Shotaro chuckled as Double fell to one knee, "Futo has never let us down before." he smirked behind the helmet.

" **Go down!"** The Dopant cried before he paused as a sudden gust of wind blew through the streets dispelling his smoke screen, **"N-nani!?"**

"Futo is my Windy City." Double explained, standing up slotting a new Memory, "She never disappoints, her winds will blow away anything that clouds our roads."

 **=CYCLONE TRIGGER!=**

" **..trying to go for shooting now? Well..can't hit what ya can't see!"** the Dopant laughed before becoming a blur, his engines revving as a tornado formed around Double.

Double just stood there, his eyes closed behind his helmet as he recalled some things Sakura told Shotaro during their spar. His ears soon picked up various noises before he faintly heard the Dopant's voice laughing behind him within the tornado. Just as the Dopant was about to strike him from behind, Double rested his gun on his shoulder before firing, catching the Dopant off-guard and sent him staggering back, dispelling the tornado in the process.

" **Nazeda?! How?! I was going at high speed!"**

"You are a very loud driver." Shotaro replied spinning his gun around before aiming and shooting the Dopant making him stumble back with each shot, "While I couldn't see you, I simply relied on hearing you...in short, I shot you with my eyes closed."

" **Nani?! the fuck?!"** the Dopant gawked before he was sent staggering into a lightpole from another shot.

"Still am as a matter of fact," Shotaro added.

" **That's nonsense...and not normal!"**

"Your a wannabe transformer...not even a cool one...you're like a discount Gobot."

" **GOBOT?!"**

"Yup. And like them...it's time to discontinue you." Double chuckled, slotting his Trigger Memory before pulling out the Batshot and connecting it to the top of his Magnum turning the camera gadget into a scope.

 **=TRIGGER MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

" **Trigger...Bat Shooting!** " Double declared as green energy gathered at the barrel. The scope focused on the Dopant's chest as he aimed. He pulled the trigger as the Trigger Magnum fired off a blast of green wind condensed into a single beam like blast as it tore through the Dopant's body, the blast coming out the back as a powerful tornado like surge of wind.

" **Ah...ahh...ah crap!"** the Dopant screamed as he exploded, a Gaia Memory flying out of the smoke as it hit a wall, shattering upon impact.

"Yosha! Case closed!" Ishimaru declared as he and mondo hopped out.

"Alright! Let's see what this guy looks like," Mondo said, grinning as he began cracking his knuckles.

"Careful. He could still be dangerous," Shotaro informed as the dust settled….revealing a thin, meek looking man trying to appear cool while his arms were big and muscled, "...or he could look like a weakling trying to compensate."

" _Hmm...how he got his arms so strong is a question for ridiculing him…"_ Philip muttered, _"Still I suppose all his work is done out of cars...which makes me wonder...did we blow up what he lives out of? Oh this one vexes me so…"_

"Ahh….man…" the man groaned as he got up before noticing what was once the Car Dopant's vehicle body...and revealed that it was an old car with chipped paint, rusty tires, and a few broken windows, "Ahh! My ride! Ahh~ I was hoping to show it off at the track~!"

"...wait. Is...is that...your actual ride?" Mondo asked in slight surprise.

"It was all I could afford! Every car or bike I bought always ended up getting wrecked in every stunt I pulled!" the man snapped, "I had to cancel my subscription to Big Rigs monthly just to afford it, and the Gaia Memory helped make it look truly badass!"

"...that….that's just sad," Double sweatdropped.

"Hey! Museum payed me a good amount for all the targets I took down!" the man argued, "I was living the lap of luxury before you punks took me and my ride down!"

"Wah...blaming the people he tried to kill, petty…" the boys all said in unison.

"Petty?!"

"Shut it, dumbass!" Mondo snapped, making him flinch as he stomped over, "Petty and dumbass is what you are..and instead of improving your current ride, you decided to waste your potential and take the easy way out!"

"S-so! You were riding that beast of a truck!" the man argued, "If you're supposed to be the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, you…!"

"Because me and my buds improved it to not just go with the Revolgarry, but to make sure it can handle punks like you!" Mondo snapped as he grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, "Punks who think they can do whatever they want and take the easy way out...punks who kill people for petty reasons...punks who don't do anything to improve themselves!"

"Moving speech Mondo...but I suggest we leave our would-be-assassin to those whom he has truly angered...and us make it to shelter." Double spoke up as he pointed past the former Car Dopant.

"...you know? You got off scott free," Mondo stated to the former Dopant with a grin, "I was gonna knock your lights out, but…" he let go of the man as he began to walk off, "I'll let someone else handle ya."

"...wait. What's th-" the man began before he felt someone tap his shoulder, "?" he slowly turned...to see the girls looking down at him.

"Chotto...Kimi." Akiko spoke as she had a sweet smile on her face, a green sandel which read: Justice in kanji tapping her free hand, "We have a conversation to resume, right Genocider-chan?"

"Oh ho yes~" Genocider Sho giggled in an unsettling manner, her glasses glaring from the sun as she held multiple scissors in her hands.

"Ah...thank you Shotaro...we shall handle this." Kyoko said, tightening the gloves on her hands.

"Very much so…" Celestia added...a metal cane in her hands.

"Tell me when your done so I can call an ambulance after!" Asahina saluted.

"Oh trust us Hina…" Sakura added, cracking her knuckles as she glared down at the man with teh girls, "We'll be at this for a while."

"Hehehehe…" the other clearly more angered girls laughed.

"...mommy," the man squeaked out of pure fear.

"SEIBAI" Akiko shouted.

"Run…." Double hissed to the others as they backed away a few steps before booking it for the Revolgarry.

"Such killing intent!" Ishimaru freaked as they heard the cries of the assassin fill the air.

"I know when to stay out of it when a woman is...not finishing that!" Mondo added.

"Ahh that doesn't bend that way! A that doesn't bend that way!"

 ***CRACK!***

"AHH! NOW IT DOE-HOES~!"

" _Run!"_ Philip panicked.

"BLOOD BATH FEVER TIMES~!"

"Go! Go now!" Double shouted before the Revolgarry zoomed off.

* * *

"Ohho~! So much for your assassin, old man!" Monokuma laughed.

"You mean the weakest of the bunch." said old man chuckled in response, "Come on...living car...what creativity. But he did moderately well."

"Meh true," Monokuma shrugged, "...wish I was there to execute the poor sap. Given he was a former Ultimate, I had a MIGHTY NEED to execute him should he fail!"

"You took that quote from that cartoon about that loud alien and his stupid robot," Wakana deadpanned.

"You can't prove that!" Monokuma snapped.

"Reow!" Mick growled in response to his snapping at Wakana.

"She has all the episodes recorded on the DVR."

"Shut it M...wait…" Monokuma began before looking over from his seat, seeing Murkuro in the doorway, "HAH?! When did you…!?"

"I wanted time away from you…"

"Oh come on! You still mad th-" Monokuma began before a knife was thrown right between his eyes, "...bitch….dead."

"Mick?" Wakana blinked. Monokuma was then dragged under the table before bits and pieces of him where thrown out from under the table followed by Mick who walked over towards Murkuro.

"...good kitty," Murkuro gave a small smile, kneeling a bit and gently rubbed Mick.

"Let's send out the next assassin after the kids, and see how they deal with someone even more creative." the patriarch of the Sonozaki family smiled.

* * *

"No I don't know how he ended up so beat up...he probably crashed...no I can not explain the clear fist like indentation on his skull…." Shotaro sighed over the phone, "Yes...okay well hopefully he gets better while in the prison hospital."

"Sign here...and here…" Philip sighed, telling the girls where to sign several legal papers, "No not there, here...not there...no not there...yes there...stop stalling and sign...its your own fault you beat him so bad he was legally allowed to take a restraining order against you."

"Hey! He was the one who kidnapped us!" Akiko argued.

"WHILE we were in towels over at the bath house!" Asahina added, "Plus why do I have to sign?! I didn't do anything to him!"

"He brought up that bagels were better than donuts," Kyoko pointed out, "You blacked out after that."

"Oh...well that sounds right." she muttered.

"Yes you have the right to fight to defend yourself. However after a certain point...it goes too far." Philip sighed, "Luckily you have me as your lawyer...and I've read all books on law...twice to be sure I didn't goof. Also really...who found a way to brand him?"

"...I...really don't have control what you know who does…" Toko admitted with a small embarrassed blush.

"...that would explain why those branding marks were shaped like scissors," Philip muttered, "But who provided the h-"

"Twas I," Celestia admitted, pausing from drinking her tea.

"I shouldn't be shocked…" Philip sighed as he collected the papers and looked them over, "Okay we are good. Oh right. Try not to all beat the bad guy together again...I recommend alternating who gets to take this turn to punish each villain."

"...wh-what if it's Sakura?" Toko asked, pointing to the currently meditating martial artist.

"Never count Sakura…" he stated, "Legally she's a deadly weapon."

"He's not wrong," Shotaro added, recalling some of the moves she pulled during their spar earlier today, "But if it does happen...we just say one thing."

"And that is?" Toko asked.

"Don't hurt Hina in any way, shape, or form," Shotaro, Kyoko, Philip, and Akiko answered in unison.

"Eh...wha...me?" Asahina blinked surprised.

"You two are the closest." Akiko argued.

"Your bordering on siblings." Kyoko added.

"Hmm." Philip nodded.

"It's why we're so careful on what we say around you," Shotaro added.

"...huh?"

"...nevermind," Shotaro sighed, "...by the way, where's Naegi?"

"Byakuya sent him out to get some food," Ishimaru answered, walking past them.

"..and where are you going?"

"To help bro with his ride!" Ishimaru answered, "If it is not in 100% condition, then he cannot assist in dealing with teh dark filth of this city!"

"I'll get the books again." Philip sighed walking off, "If it's not one, its another with our group." he sighed opening several books.

"Would you rather they deal with Teddy Scarespin by themselves?" Shotaro deadpanned.

"Oh heavens no," Philip answered.

"Well then we gotta stick around." Shotaro sighed.

"Such is the pains of family I believe." Philip smiled.

"...family…" Kyoko whispered.

"...something up, K-" Shotaro began before Naegi ran in, panting heavily, "Naegi?!"

"Guys...you..might want to read this?" Naegi gasped for much needed air, his hand holding up a piece of paper.

"..Oh now what?" Shotaro sighed as he took it, "'So you managed to bet that idiot vehicle...congrats, you beat the weak one. Keep in mind there's still more of us gunning for you brats, so be prepared...the game has barely just begun.' ...well that's foreboding."

"...and this is why I wanted a pet."

"NO!" Akiko and the girls snapped at Philip.

"But a pet could protect us while we sleep so Ninja's don't sneak in here." Philip argued.

"Ninja!?" Asahina panicked.

"NINJA?!" Hagakure freaked in the next room.

"Next person to scream Ninja gets a new nose." Akiko warned, whipping out a sandal.

"..."

"I thought so."

"So we still have more insane assassin's after us." Shotaro sighed, "Boy I wonder what else could come after us…" he sarcastically went on.

"Sarcasm is not the same as tempting Murphy." Philip spoke up to everyone who was about to call him out on it.

"...damn it I tempted it didn't I?" Shotaro groaned before Akiko smacked him upside the head with her sandal.

"Yes. Yes you did."

* * *

 _SZ:...we are so sorry for the late update guys. Just...usual stuff._

 _Z0: No point in rehashing what you know. We get distracted...and we are just those kind of with the flow goobers._

 _SZ: True, and we have been distracted with some new things as of late...new stories, new games like KH 3 and YW 3...all that stuff._

 _Z0: We are but simple men. Be thankful I'm borderline a vampire otherwise I don't think we'd get much done otherwise. *blind opens letting in natural light* It burns! *jumps to the roof and out of the path of the light*_

 _SZ:...that. That will happen...and I tend to stay up late myself. Ahem, but…*closes the blinds*I think we talked about delays long enough._

 _Z0: Please review, enjoy and cue preview *falls down while smoking from sun burns* Medic...get me a hot Nurse._

 _SZ: Oi…*pulls the screen down*_

* * *

 **Jikai, Danganronpa W Trigger!**

Shotaro: Ah...another of those big money overseas companies trying to buy land from Futo for some stupid money scheme again.

Asahina: Eh?! They polluted the ocean and pool because they needed space for their trash?!

Naegi: I swear I'm getting a weird feeling of Deja Vu.

Byakuya: Ugh...why does the air smell so putrid?!

Naegi: Seriously, is it just me?

Philip: That smell is toxic sulfur fumes seeping into the room...I think the Dopant is...Poll...ugh…

Kyoko: Whatever you are recalling Naegi...you indeed are the only one who sees it at the moment.

Naegi: Seriously?!

 **Case 7: P for Poison/Earth Warrior!**

Naegi: Okay I give up.


	7. Case 7

_SZ: *Crashes in*whoo! Finally back at this...now t-_

 _Monokuma: *resting on the couch*oh finally! What took you guys?! Honestly you take longer than when you lp the games!_

 _SZ:….Z0! Monokuma got into the studio again!_

 _Monokuma: Oh yeah what…._

 _?: TYRA!_

 _Z0: Tyramigo snack time!_

 _Tyramigo: *breaks down wall and chomps Monokuma, leaving nothing but his legs* Tyra! *burps up fire and letting charred remains fall to the ground* Tyra? *kicks dirt over the leftover robot parts before lumbering off*_

 _SZ: Oof. Someone was a hungry boy...ahem!*looks at the readers*We're back at this story guys! Had to take a small break for other stories, but we are back!_

 _Z0: Anywho time to get back to Futo and see how bad things have become._

 _SZ: Hopefully not too bad. As for disclaimer...we own nothing except original content! Let us begin! Z0, start us off!_

 _Z0: We own nothing! *the building falls on us after what my pet dinosaur did* Begin…._

* * *

Today seemed like a normal day in the City of Futo….well, normal to those who're unaware of what's happening within the shadows of the city. People went about their daily lives, animals would rest or scrounge for whatever they could find...and those within the Narumi Detective agency sat around doing nothing.

"No." Shotaro replied as he unfolded his paper and read as was his morning routine.

"But…"

"No."

"But we're bored here~!" Akiko complained.

"Bored is good...Bored is alive!" Naegi countered, "In the time since we've become friends and classmates, excitement has lead to death, destruction and general mayhem!"

"A majority of which being from Monokuma and those Gaia Memories!" Hagakure added.

"Also I haven't had to save anyone from death traps, monsters, and general stupidity in days," Shotaro added, "Besides, if you're bored, take a page from Mondo or Hina's book and do something productive."

"...Where is Hina-chan by the way?" Akiko asked.

"Went to the local swimming pool with Sakura," Kyoko answered, currently typing away at her laptop, "She would've gone to the pool at school, but there's a 90% chance Monokuma filled it with Piranhas."

"Or something like sharks with lasers…" Shotaro muttered. Kyoko stopped to retort before realizing how stupid...and how very possible that was, "See?"

"Again...I'm happy with bored. Bored is good...bored is safe." Naegi repeated.

"Stop being safe, kid." Akiko complained.

"I…!"

"Don't bother...it's an argument you cannot win," Byakuya stated, resting in a chair as he read a copy of the newspaper.

"Oh come on...It's not wrong, it's not like you want a dinosaur or living car to come after us again. Or worse a living island or something!" Naegi ranted.

"Don't be...wait...Philip...is...is that possible?" Byakuya asked.

"Hmm...largest I could make was a city pocket dimension," he explained, working on a miniature model this week as his latest obsession.

"...no. Byakuya...don't bother questioning it…." Byakuya muttered as he went back to his paper, "Honestly, y…..nande? Shotaro, you've seen this right?"

"Hmm?" Shotaro raised a brow, looking up from his newspaper to look at him.

"It seems a company is attempting to buy a part of Futo for a new project," the Affluent progeny stated as he looked at the article.

"...Is it your company?" Hagakure asked before a book was thrown into his face, "Ow!"

"If it was, I'd know about it, idiot," Byakuya frowned.

"What's the company's name then?" Naegi asked.

"Does it matter…" Shotaro sighed, "Futo is prime real estate. Its natural breezes and wind storms make it the most green city in Japan. Plenty of people want to build here but not all of them green. Some want to use the breeze to blow their factory air pollution away to shift blame off of them."

"Wait, people try that?" Akiko asked.

"Of course, but the Boss always exposed them and since then the city has been more careful and only allow green businesses to open here." Shotaro added.

"You mean like the Towa group, right?"

"Ex-wait who?" Shotaro asked.

"A company focusing on leading technology," Kyoko explained, "They've made machines that convert polluted air into fresh and clean air, and cultivated a lone island and converted it into Towa City, one of the most technological cities on earth….though lately, the company has gone dark and no new news from them has popped up."

"Interesting…" Shotaro muttered.

"No! Interesting bad! Interesting leads to me being chased down by monsters!" Naegi panicked before slumping, "...I definitely need therapy after the Car Dopant case…"

"There there, buddy…" Hagakure patted him on the shoulder, "As long as nothing comes up, w-"

"Ah mou~!" Asahina's voice complained as she walked in, Sakura following behind her, "Why?! What idiot would decide on such a...UGH!"

"No…" Naegi and Hagakure whispered in panic.

"Oi, what happened?" Shotaro asked, walking over to her.

"The pool got closed down because some stupid company needed it for their trash!" Asahina exclaimed.

"I had suggested the beach so she could try and blow steam, but it was closed off for the same reason," Sakura added

Shotaro adopted an interested expression as Naegi and Hagakure began to pale and panic at the look.

"No...don't...please don't…"

"We're investigating." Shotaro said, grabbing his fedora and putting it on, "Aibou."

"Hai, Shotaro."

"Don't close the book...don't close the book…" the two went on as Philip snapped his book closed.

"...DAMN IT, HAGAKURE! YOU JINXED IT!" Naegi snapped at the clairvoyant.

"Kyoko, grab our monster bait." Shotaro added.

"Come on you two." Kyoko spoke to them.

"...NOHO!" Hagakure freaked as he tried to run, but couldn't get anywhere because Sakura held him up by the scruff of his shirt, "Ahh! Naegs, help! Ogre's got me!"

"I can't…" Naegi complained as Akiko and Kyoko dragged him by his legs.

"Aw man~!"

* * *

Shotaro walked up towards a cliff that overlooked the beach as he used the BatShot to take pictures from a distance. Much to what Sakura said, the beach was littered with trash and junk with the water being a mix of sickly green and its normal deep blue color.

"That's not normal at all…" Shotaro sighed, "This can't have happened more then a few days ago…" he sighed standing up as he followed the beach before stopping, "Bingo. A runoff pipe. Philip, find out where that leads."

"Hai Shotaro." Philip smiled closing his eyes and entering the Gaia Library, he sifted through book cases until finding one of the city's underground network, "Let's see…"

"Have I ever said how handy Philip-kun is?" Akiko spoke up as they saw him read away and begin leading them.

"Multiple times." Kyoko answered.

"Hurry, Philip-kun...I wanna know who closed the pool and beach down for all this junk," Asahina whispered, biting her thumb in frustration as she looked out at the polluted beach.

"Ara...this isn't right…" Philip mused, "Someone has altered the city drainage system...and spliced in a different pipe to one meant for reservoir and city water runoff…" he stopped, "That's highly illegal…"

"How could they do that and where?" Shotaro asked.

"Well there are several points where such a method can be done, all owned by rather big companies," Philip went on, "We need to find it fast. If it is at a point deeper in the city, the pollution could spread to the city's water reservoir."

"And knowing Monokuma, he'd no doubt enjoy the fallout of that," Naegi frowned a bit.

* * *

"...Someone said my name...and mentioned despair I'm not causing!" Monokuma snapped as he shot up, "Monokuma's gettin' upset!"

"And we should care why?" Wakana asked, enjoying some cake with Murkuro.

"Also, no one invited you," Murkuro added.

"Aw come on! Are you _still_ upset I used you as a m-?!" Monokuma began before Murkuro stabbed him in the face with a spork, "Ahh! A spork?! _Really_?!"

"Mick is full." she pointed at said cat, who was sleeping with a happy pur and empty food bowl next to him with remains of fresh tuna within.

"Oh sure! You he likes!" Monokuma complained.

"Meow…" Mick growled in annoyed tone at that, clearly sleepy and cranky from being awoken.

"Oi...I know what you're thinking and maybe…"

 **=SMILODON=**

" **RAWR!"** a clawed hand grabbed Monokuma's face.

"Oh god not again!" Monokuma freaked as he was dragged offscreen.

"Oh poor kitty. He was having such a nice nap." Wakana pouted.

"For shame. What has he ever done to you personally?" Mukuro sighed.

"Meow…" Mick yawned, jumping into Mukuro's lap with a pur.

"...good kitty," Murkuro gave a small smile, gently rubbing his fur.

"Bi-BBZT!-tch…" the mangled severed head of Monokuma sputtered before shutting down.

"Meow…" Mick winked one eye at that.

* * *

"Don't mention the bear. I'm sure he's having a grand time right now." Shotaro sighed.

"Agreed," Kyoko nodded.

"...hold on…" Naegi spoke, leaning against the fence as he spotted something amongst the junk, "...Hagakure, mind heading in there?"

"Huh?! Why me?!"

"Because I'm not tall enough to climb the fence, and I'm pretty sure Sakura is trying to keep Hina from getting angry."

"...ugh fine…" Hagakure slumped as he climbed over the fence...and fell onto his back once he got on the other side, "...I'm okay, dudes!"

"...what are you up to, Naegi?" Shotaro asked.

"Well it depends; do you have today's newspaper on you still?" Naegi asked.

"..." Shotaro pulled the folded up paper from his back pocket, "Why ask?"

"I just wanna make sure of something,' Naegi answered.

"Hey!" the group looked over to see Hagakure holding up a box, "This what you wanted, Naegi!?"

"No! It's the paper sticking out in the middle of the torn files!"

"Aw man...okay," hagakure sighed, dropping the box as he went to said pile and pulled out a paper, "I got it! N-"

"Grr!"

"AHH! GUARD DOG!"

"Puppy!" Philip cheered.

"Puppy nothing! That sounded like a full grown pitbull!" Hagakure argued before paling, "Or worse...an angry chihuahua!"

"You're exaggerating…." Asahina sweatdropped.

"I'm serious! Those things can be nasty, especially if they're an Asthma hound!"

"Like the one behind you?" Sakura spoke, pointing behind him.

"Yeah! Exactly like…" Hagakure began before tensing, slowly turning to see the same breed of Chihuahua glaring at him, a dog collar around its neck, "...uh….nice doggy?"

"GRRRRR!"

"AHH! NOT NICE!" he freaked as he ran from it.

"Will he be okay?" Naegi asked.

"Of course. Philip has already kidnapped the dog." Shotaro said.

"Mine!" Philip shouted, running off with a very confused dog.

"...should….should we be concerned?" Akiko asked.

"For who? The people who might possibly own the dog, or the dog itself?"

"This is gonna be the cow all over again, isn't it?" Kyoko asked.

"Most likely," Shotaro shrugged as Hagakure scrambled up the fence before falling onto his back once more.

"...still okay, dudes!" he gave a thumbs up, holding the paper Naegi wanted.

"I've named him, oh and I'm super emotionally attached." Philip said as the dog now rested on his head, said dog turning and growling at Hagakure, "Was hard too...wasn't sure whether to go with Ren or Iggy."

"Pretty sure if Mondo was here, he'd get the reference for the latter," Naegi muttered as he took the paper, "...Shotaro, mind opening the newspaper and show the article Byakuya showed us?"

"Why did you bring him?!" Hagakure panicked as the Dog seemed to guide Philip to chase him.

"Sure." Shotaro nodded, opting to ignore the nonsense as he complied to Naegi's request.

"Hmm…." the Ultimate Lucky Student muttered as he looked between the paper and the news paper, "...I think we have a lead. I took a closer look at the article...the company's name is E.S.C."

"Sounds like a computer company," Asahina noted.

"Technically it's the name of an environmental protection company," Kyoko clarified, "The name is merely a pseudonym for 'Environmental Safety Company.'"

"Ohh...wait. What does that…?"

"Because the paper has the same name and logo as the company on it," Naegi answered as he showed the paper to Shotaro.

"Well...ain't that ironic?" Shotaro sighed before grinning a bit, "Still, way to go Naegi."

"Eh heh...I guess you and Kyoko's detective skills are rubbing off on me," Naegi sheepishly chuckled.

"Maybe we can dump work on you eventually." Kyoko smirked.

"You can borrow Philip." Shotaro added.

"I'm a handful." Philip spoke as he was now carrying multiple guard dogs, "I love them and I'm keeping them."

"Please don't…" Hagakure groaned as he dragged himself over, covered in bite marks.

"Eh?! Demo…!" Naegi began.

"You walked into that one, Naegi…" Asahina sighed as she shook her head.

"Sometimes certain words are better left unsaid…" Sakura added.

"Anyway let's get to investigating."

"Can someone pick me up….?" Hagakure groaned.

"Not it," was a majority response.

"Aw come on…"

* * *

The investigators stood outside the building of the E.S.C. as they looked it over to get a lay of the land. It was a fairly large business building surrounded by various flowers and trees, a monument showing a symbol of a opened flower with a miniature tree seen within it, the name of the company engraved above the symbol in gold.

"Well this place screams tree huggers on the outside." Shotaro muttered.

"But the inside is most likely black and vile," Kyoko added.

"Like PETA?" Hagakure asked.

"Not touching that…" Shotaro sighed, as he inserted the bat memory into his camera, "Take some air shots." he ordered as the gadget flew off.

"And what should we do down here?" Naegi asked.

"Well we should send in people they think are buying their bullshit and look around while acting like dim sheeple." Shotaro spoke, "But who among us looks that gullible?"

"...Hagakure," Akiko and Asahina deadpanned.

"Eh?! I'm not…!"

"You spent three million yen on a crystal ball, one that shattered easily when Leon used it," Kyoko pointed out.

"...well yeah b-"

"Well he'd need someone to go with him to keep him on track...and not get brainwashed." Shotaro added.

"...perhaps Naegi?" Kyoko suggested.

"Wait, what?" Naegi blinked at that.

"You got lucky when you spotted that clue. Perhaps luck will strike twice for you."

"Yosh...Naegi...trick the hippies." Shotaro ordered.

"Don't I get a say in this!?" he complained before Akiko held her green slipper up to his face with the kanji for: DO IT!, "...on second thought, working on my social skills seems like a good idea."

"Good luck." Shotaro waved off.

"If they do have mind control, then they say tinfoil can protect the mind." Philip spoke as he was wearing a napoleon hat made of aluminum foil.

"Oh hey. I have one too," Hagakure grinned, about to pull one about before Asahina smacked him upside the head.

"Just get in there! I am livid that they closed the pool and beach, and I need something to calm down!" the swimmer snapped, "...Like a donut!"

"Sugar, chocolate or jelly filled?" Philip asked, holding up a box.

"Gimme!" she shouted as she took the box, taking a donut from inside and took a bite, "Mmm...umashi~"

"You had that the whole time!?" Naegi complained.

"You never asked." Philip replied, "I also grabbed Italian take out. Anyone want a Calzone?"

"Yeah, I stopped asking where he hides it in his fluttery thin clothing…" Shotaro added.

"...not gonna bother either…" Naegi sighed as he walked towards the building, Hagakure following him from behind, "Well...I had to open my big mouth…" he sighed, entering, "Okay...how do we ask for a tour?"

"Dunno. First time being here," Hagakure shrugged.

"...ano, excuse me?" Naegi called out, "Is...there anyone that can h-"

"Hello, little dude."

"Gh?!" Naegi jumped in surprise as he and Hagakure quickly turned to see a man sitting in a meditation pose, wearing a tie-die business suit and his hair done into dreadlocks.

"Welcome to the Environmental Safety company, where we live to protect mother nature," the man stated in a laidback voice, "I'm Llama Keito Moonchild. Namaste, little dude and tall dude."

"This...is weird…" Naegi whispered as silently as possible.

"Namaste." Hagakure bowed.

"Ahh...a fellow believer of the ether…groovy," Keito smiled as he got up, stretching a little as he walked over, "So what can I help you two dudes outs with?"

"Uh we are hoping to get a tour of the place." Naegi spoke up, "See we are working on a project and were assigned to do a report on your company." he quickly gave a cover story for why two young men were here.

"Ahh...groovy bro," Keito noted, "I'd be more than happy to give you two dudes a tour...follow me~" he turned and sat back down...before crossing his legs over his head and began to walk off on his hands.

"...talk about freaky…." Naegi whispered as he and Hagakure began to follow him,

"That is some dexterity….I didn't even think dudes could bend that way…" Hagakure added as they followed, "I mean I knew…"

"Stop…" Naegi cut him off, "I can only guess where you're going...and be glad Akiko's not here to smack you for finishing it."

"...comment retracted," Hagakure gulped.

"Its like you need someone to filter the stupid you say…" Naegi sighed.

"Hey! I can be smart!" Hagakure complained, "I just…"

"Hey man..no need to vent such anger…" Keito spoke, "We're in a safe calming environment...mother nature hates negative vibes~"

"I'm just trying to keep him from being beaten by our female friends…" Naegi sighed.

"That does happen a lot," Hagakure admitted.

"Ahh...well no need. Mother nature will protect you here…" Keito assured, "No matter what happens, Mother nature will keep you young, healthy, and in eternal good vibes...heh. To tell ya the truth, I'm in my fifties."

"Seriously?!" the two gawked.

"Totally dudes." he laughed.

"Wow…" Naegi awed, "...wait. How?"

"Simple…" Keito smiled as he led them to a large room with a small pool in it, the water in it giving off an earthly glow, "We call it...the Aether of Youth…one dip, and mother nature will heal all damage time has done to ya."

"Can it fix him up here?" Naegi motioned to Hagakure's head.

"Hey~!"

"Na. He's still in the prime of his youth, little man," Keito laughed.

"Darn I was hoping it make it so he'd cause less trouble for us…" Naegi sighed.

"Hey...no yeah...I've learned that happens a lot."

"To be fair, not all things are your fault...we didn't blame you for Philip taking in random farm animals as pets." Naegi muttered.

"That horse didn't like me…" Hagakure grumbled, letting his head hang low.

"When did he get a horse?!" Naegi gawked.

"Last week...after we took the cow back…"

"..Of course…"

"Hey now...if a man wants to keep an animal and treat them like an equal, who's to say they can't keep them?" Keito laughed.

"Uh...pardon me for this outburst, but ANYONE! Anyone who owns said animal that's taken would!" Naegi argued.

"I mean...it's not like the animal didn't want to be there…" Hagakure countered.

"Don't go native on me or I'm never bringing you back…" Naegi sighed.

"Comment retracted," Hagakure gulped as he held his hands up.

"Heh heh...y-" Keito began before noticing the time, "..Oh sorry dudes, but you need to go. It's Zen Time for me, and I need absolute solitude."

"Ait. But we h-" Naegi began before Keito hit something on a pillar, causing the floor underneath him and Hagakure to open up, "..."

"...Aw come on d-!" Hagakure began before the two fell in.

* * *

"AH!" they cried as a wall panel opened and they slid into the lobby and then out the front door stopping in front of their friends while holding onto each other for dear two sputtered and mumbled in worry and fear as they refused to open their eyes.

"AHH! WE'RE GONNA DIE DUDE!" Hagakure freaked, "WE'RE SO GONNA DIE!"

"Yeah...totally…" Shotaro replied in a bad surfer accent.

"...Shotaro?" Naegi asked as he opened an eye, seeing his friends standing there "...Hagakure, it's okay. You can stop screaming."

"AHHH!"

"...Hagakure?"

"I've haven't graduated yet! I…"

"HAGAKURE!" Naegi snapped, making him yelp as he shut up, "We're okay…we just stopped in front of Shotaro and the others."

"Really…?"

"Yeah cause I'm the Buddha of surfing...get up." Shotaro complained, lifting him up by his hair, "So...what happened?"

"We met the boss." Naegi explained.

"Wait let me guess something came up and he did the Trap door bit?" Shotaro asked.

"Did you find out anything while looking around, secret rooms, hidden agendas, hushed whispers?" Kyoko asked.

"Is Hagakure brainwashed into a mindless zombie slave!?" Asahina asked excitedly, "Cause I want to see Aki-chan save his mind!"

"No no! No sandel!" Hagakure freaked as he hid behind Naegi.

'Well...he did have this glowing pool called the Aether of Youth," Negi answered

"Philip?" they asked as he groaned, patting his stomach.

"Just a minute...full on impulse purchased food…" he groaned, burping, "Am I dying?"

"No...you don't die that easily…" Shotaro sighed, "Well this stinks. We need to wait for him to finish digesting so he can be useful…"

"...hmm…" Sakura frowned, her eyes closed as she listened in on something.

"Hmm?" Kyoko raised a brow, noticing the look on the martial artist's face, "Something up?"

"...There's some noise coming from the side of the building...most being non-human," Sakura answered

"Dopant?"

"No...animal."

"Let's check it out." Shotaro spoke, walking ahead.

"Good idea," Kyoko nodded as she followed him.

"Uh is that smart…?" Naegi asked.

"Smart...probably not, but we won't get answers doing nothing." Shotaro argued as he gave Kyoko a lift as they climbed into an open window.

"If we don't return, Naegi...you're in charge." Kyoko added once they were inside.

"Gh?! I...I'm in charge?" Naegi repeated nervously.

"No...pressure…" Philip groaned.

"Also Philip is not allowed any rare mammalian pets!" Shotaro hissed peeking out of the window.

"Well he said no mammal…" Philip mused.

"...wh-" Asahina began, raising a hand before Sakura slowly put it down, shaking her head no, "...mou…"

* * *

"I'm not sure about sound, but it sure smells like an animal down here…" Shotaro grunted, "Or like my middle school locker room...phew…"

"Nothing I'm used to…" Kyoko whispered as the two headed further into the building, hiding behind some corners to make sure they wouldn't be seen, "A security camera...its on a revolving pattern. We might be able to run under it."

"One problem...the hallway's too long to make it to cover before it turns back and spots us." Shotaro countered.

"...Hmm…" Kyoko pondered, carefully looking around before spotting a pen, "...Not unless we distract it."

"Hmm?" Shotaro raised a brow as Kyoko picked the pen up, waiting for the camera to move off in one direction before she tossed it in the opposite direction of the camera,the clattering sound from the pen hitting the floor making it turn to look and see what happened, "Oh…"

"Go!" Kyoko quietly hissed as she ran for the camera's blindspot.

The Camera began to move as it picked up the faint sounds of their footsteps. Shotaro fired his SpiderShock watch as it latched to the top of the camera and began turning it the other way. After reaching the limit of the cable Shotaro retracted his gadget back letting the camera finally turn...but the built up force caused its gears to break leaving it stuck staring straight ahead at a wall.

"Good shot," Kyoko whispered as they rushed for a door, the two going straight in before closing the door behind them.

"Hmph." Shotaro smirked fixing his hat, "A server room?" he realized, looking around, "This could be good…" he grumbled reaching into his vest as he pulled out a smartphone, "Oi...wake up. Your turn." he spoke to it as it blinked to life.

=H-hai= Alter Ego nodded, appearing on the screen =Hacking the systems now=

"Good call on having Philip upgrade Alter Ego so they can move on a wireless signal," Shotaro whispered to Kyoko.

"Of course. If Monokuma ever found them, they would be able to move to a different network until the close was clear," Kyoko nodded.

"Also we have a little mobile hacker with us at all times." Shotaro smirked.

"Exactly," Kyoko nodded back.

"Anything Ego-chan?" Shotaro asked.

=Looking...oh my. It seems they've been re-routing the city's water pipes to the main building, replacing the waters meant for the areas the were meant to go with polluted water= Alter Ego answered as a screen showed the city's water systems =Also...uh oh. Seems they're also smuggling in animals to sell as research projects and exotic pets=

"That explains that…" Shotaro grumbled.

"Perhapes Hagakure had a point in this place being like PETA…" Kyoko muttered, "This isn't an environment protection company...it's the exact opposite."

"We're never gonna repeat that ever again right?" Shotaro asked.

"Of course not."

"Good. Just knowing he was right gives me..."

=Um..guys?= Alter Ego spoke, getting their attention =I'm detecting some Gaia Memory signals near the others...type: Masquerade=

"Darn, guess that broken camera got them worried." Shotaro spoke, "You copy all the evidence?"

=H-hai=

"They coming down the hall?" he asked, getting a nod, "Okay...this is my part of the work." he smirked handing the phone to Kyoko as he fixed his fedora and adjusted his tie.

After a moment the door was forced open only for the Masquerade Dopant in front to get kicked in the face, making him roll into the Five more following him. The Dopants struggled to their feet only for Shotaro to grab the top frame of the door and swing his legs out and drop kick the first two Dopants in the row across the face making them all fall back over. As the other four stumbled to get back and to their feet, Shotaro rushed and slammed his knee into the third Dopant before smacking his hands to its shoulders making it grunt in pain. He pushed its head slamming the back of it into a wall and pushed himself to the other wall of the hall in time to avoid the swing of a knife from the Fourth Dopant. Shotaro kicked his leg knocking the knife out of its hand, as the Dopant looked up in shock it was punched across the face making him stumble into the third. Shotaro blocked a punch from the firth Dopant before slamming his knee into his gut making him double over, he slammed his elbow into the back of his head knocking him out. The 6th blinked looking at all that as Shotaro caught the knife from before.

"Want 10 seconds?" Shotaro smirked.

" **AH!"** he panicked running as Shotaro flipped the knife and held it by the blade before tossing it, **"AH! My tail bone!"**

"Go go go!" Shotaro panicked, dragging Kyoko away before reinforcements came.

=I hope the others are okay…= Alter Ego whispered

* * *

" **AHH!"**

" **OH MY GOD! THEY GOT WILHELM!"**

" **You...bastard?...bitch?"**

" **OH GOD I THINK YOU GOT THEM MAD!"**

"RAAAA!" Sakura roared as she powered through the hoard of Masquerade Dopants.

"Ike, Sakura-chan!" Asahina cheered on as she, Naegi, and Hagakue hid behind some greenery.

"This feels like the safest thing we can do...Akiko why!?" Naegi gawked.

"HAHAHA!" she laughed on the shoulders of one of the Masquerade Dopants as she repeatedly smacked him with a sandal.

" **Get this crazy kid offa me!"**

"Why are all the girls in our group sc-" Hagakure began before Naegi put a hand over his mouth

"Ju-just shut up will ya…" Naegi sighed.

"This is why we needed Naegi-kun to go with you…" Asahina added.

"Ooh…" Philip awed as he sat on a pile of defeated Dopants like a beanbag chair, "This is truly interesting." he spoke, flipping his book before grabbing a vase and smashing it on the head of a Dopant knocking him out again.

"More like scary…" Hagakure gave a muffled gulp.

 ***CRACK!***

" **MY LEG~!"**

"Oh what the heck…" Shotaro groaned, opening a door to see the scene, "Well we left Naegi in charge…"

"My idea to have Sakura protect us," Naegi quickly replied.

"...at least he was resourceful," Kyoko noted.

" **RETREAT!"** one of the Dopants freaked as they all began to stagger off and flee.

"Well this is a weird new one…" Shotaro spoke.

"Nothing weird about it," Akiko countered before tossing a slipper at one of the fleeing Dopants, "And…."

 ***BONK!***

" **OW!"**

"Score!"

"No...this is weird…" Kyoko sighed.

"Okay who wants to go home and keep evidence safe?" Shotaro asked.

"Eh? You f-" Naegi began.

"ME!" Hagakure immediately replied

"We need someone who won't lose it." Kyoko added, making him fall over.

"...I'll do it," Sakura offered, having calmed down after the Dopants fled.

"Eh?! But Sakura-ch…!" Asahina began.

"Actually, that's a good idea," Naegi spoke, making her and a freaked out Hagakure look at him, "Out of all of us here, Sakura, Kyoko, and Shotaro are the more mentally stable of us and...well, won't freak out."

"..." Philip opened his mouth before thinking and closing it.

"See!? Philip can't even argue it...and his life is arguing with Shotaro!" Naegi argued.

"It's true." Philip smiled.

"...You do make a good point, Naegi," Kyoko admitted, "Given what has just transpired...I doubt those Dopants from earlier-including their leader-would risk wanting to fight her."

"I certainly wouldn't…" Hagakure gulped, "...but I'd feel safer if she w-" he tensed when both Asahina and Akiko pulled out a slipper, "...Actually I think we're good and she's good to head back."

"Alright. Get the evidence out of here Sakura, I'll tag in and deal with the dopants." Shotaro spoke.

"I believe we have a higher chance of destroying their memories...but a lower chance of causing mental and physical trauma." Philip smiled, "The trade off is unfortunate."

"...I'll make sure to keep the evidence safe," Sakura assured them.

"But...I…" Asahina fidgeted before looking at Sakura, who gave her a light reassuring smile, "...Be careful, Sakura-chan."

"Make sure the others at the office stays in line!" Akiko added.

"Take me with you…" Hagakure begged just as Sakura began to leave.

"No…" Shotaro spoke, making Hagakure tense as he put a hand on his shoulder, "You my clairvoyant friend will be needed for something special."

"...s-special how?"

"Are we using him as bait?" Akiko asked, making Hagakure pale as he began to sweat nervously.

"...for a moment, I thought you were gonna suggest using him as a human shield," Naegi noted, making Hagakure freak as her shook his head, mouthing 'No dude! Don't give her ideas!'.

"No...not those...yet." Shotaro stressed the 'yet', "But...as you said the boss here talks his lingo...I bet he'll ham it up so we can't comprehend him and not admit to jack...so...we need a translator for hippie crap."

"YOU WANT ME TO HEAD BACK IN THERE?!" Hagakure freaked.

"Behind an armored up me." Shotaro countered with a smile.

"But…"

"You might be able to help save the day…" Naegi offered, "Also..chance the boss could be a cryptid based Dopant."

?!...Cryp...tid based…" Hagakure whispered with wide eyes...before gaining a serious expression, "Let's do it."

"That actually worked?" Akiko and Asahina blinked.

"Ooh Cryptids…" Philip spoke as he began reading, "Shotaro, Earth has secret animals that science hasn't proven!? Why was I not told of this!?" he demanded.

"Because I was afraid you'd go crazy trying to find one," Shotaro bluntly countered, "...well, crazi _er_."

"Is that even possible?" Kyoko asked.

"He can always go crazier...and wait…"

"Oh...so that's what Bigfoot is…" he read.

"And he's proved it exists...maybe…" Shotaro sighed, "Move it." he ordered dragging Philip by his hood.

"I'm really starting to wonder if Philip makes sense most of the time…" Naegi muttered as the others followed them.

* * *

"Mmm….." Keito hummed as he sat in a seiza position before the pool, eyes closed as he breathed in and out through his nose.

=Keito-san, you have someone wanting to see you= the pa system spoke.

"..ahh fine. Send them in, dude…" Keito spoke as the doors leading to the room opened, "Ahh..the spiky afro dude..welcome back."

"Hey…." Hagakure muttered as Philipe and Naegi walked in with him.

"I like this idea," Philip smiled.

"So..what can I help you and your fellow homosapiens with, my man?" Keito asked as he stood up.

"Well..we've honestly been wondering about some stuff..like the pool being polluted and the beach becoming a garbage dump," Naegi answered.

"Oh?"

"We were wondering if you had any ideas on why, dude," Hagakure added.

"Can't say I do…" he smiled.

"Oh he is lying." Philip spoke hanging upside down next to him somehow, "It's subtle…" he spoke poking his face, "This nerve here, twitched ever so slightly so he smiled to hide it, it also revealed these crows feet on his eyes." he added poking him in the eye when he poked him again making him grunt and fall over.

"...eh heh...green dude be funny…" Keito chuckled as he stood up, "So what if I lied...everyone lies man..especially the government, telling you where you can and can't put your garbage."

"So you admit it!" Naegi exclaimed.

"Yup!"

"...But how are you causing the water to become sickly looking?" Hagakue asked, _'Please let him be a cryptid-based Dopant…'_

"...You really wanna know?" Keito asked in a rather..unpleasant-giddy tone, "I've been waiting for someone new to share this with…"

"He's becoming alarmingly excited…" Naegi quietly noted as Keito stepped into the pool and reached in for something.

"You know...I used to be an Ultimate back at that Kibogamine place...Ultimate Ecologist was my title…" Keito explained as he pulled out a Gaia Memory with a sickly 'P' on it from the pool, "Heh...man that was fun...before I found out that a 'healthy' environment was harming mother earth...and ruining my age."

"Eh?"

"Watch…" Keito smirked as he clicked the Gaia Memory.

 **=POLLUTION=**

"Pollution, the effects of humanity on earth, where we take resources and return only toxins to the ecosystem." Philip spoke, "A truly disgusting thing in earth's history."

"Disgusting? More like life bringing…" Keito chuckled as he pushed the Gaia Memory into his forehead, his forming changing as he put his hands together, "What people call healthy is a lie...pollution brings out the best in mother nature...because then and only then it can heal on its own…"

Keito's form began to seemling melt and g in and out, changing into a Dopant seemingly covered in toxic green slime and venom purple smoke, a smokestack on one of its shoulder while thet other sported a steel barrel with 'slime' pouring out of it.

" **And my body with age..could not heal from time...so I was offered this, and now...with the help of mother gaia and using the city's water, I can stay young and zen forever…"** the Dopant continued as the water became a sickly green, **"Heh...and this is from the water reserve at the water park too…"**

"..." Hagakure said nothing as he stared at it. Normally he should be deathly afraid here...but right now...he only felt shock..disgust...ANGER as his hands balled up into fist.

" **But I am not stopping there, dudes...I'm looking to use the city's water reservoir to keep myself young...forever more…"** the Pollution Dopant added as he chuckled a bit, **"Pretty groovy plan eh?"**

"Well in the realms of logic, your plan makes sense. In the realms of reality and morality...your pretty disgusting, aren't you?" Philip frowned.

" **Na'w man...I…"**

"Shut up!" Hagakure snapped, making him flinch as both Philip and naegi looked at him with wide eyes, "You...you're no ecologist..you don't even care about the earth! All you care about is your...your own stupid idealogy and staying young! I know I'm not smart, but what you said there...is so...STUPID! The only thing hurting the Earth is people like you..who think they know what's best for it...but end up damaging it and its creatures in the process!"

" **So...what? You saying I'm worse than PETA, dude?"**

"Yes!"

"I can't tell if that made the monster mad or glad...either way, Philip do something!" Neagi panicked.

"Already on it." he spoke as the Driver formed on his waist, "Evidence acquired, statement taken and all we have to say is...Henshin." he smirked, slotting Cyclone and falling over.

" **Wait...WHAAAAAA~!"** the Dopant cried as a tornado burst through the floor lifting him up through the roof and outside, **"NOT COOOOOOOOL!"**

"Woah!" Naegi yelped as he caught Phillip.

"Go get him, W!" Hagakure shouted into the open hole.

"Hup!" Double shouted in both voices as he flew up into the air after the Dopant. The two circled one another in the tornado as Double stood perfectly still while the Dopant flailed around. The rider swung his green leg as the wind exploded and sent the Dopant flying away.

" **AHHH!"** the Dopant screamed as he crashed into an empty construction city, flailing around as he hit some steel beams before crashing into a pile of cement mix, **"Ow…."**

"Heh…" Double smirked behind his mask as he landed a few feet away from the Dopant, "Sa...omae tsumi wo kazero."

" **What sins? I did nothing wrong…"** the dopant argued as he got up, spraying a acid-green mist at the Rider.

"You made my city suffer." Shotaro's voice replied as Double swung his hand, sending a green wind which blew the mist back at the Dopant making him fall over.

" _You harmed the earth for your own stupid gain,_ " Philip added.

"And you've been kidnapping rare animals…"

" **Well hey...someone's gotta free them from the wild."**

"...you are some amou-nay...MANY amounts of stupid. You know that?" Shotaro deadpanned as Double punted the Dopant into a steel girder.

" _I've heard of contrarian nature, but this is idiodic...I mean, 'freeing animals from the wild?' Poisoning the Earth to heal it?'"_ Philip sighed, _"I don't think Hagakure is this stupid…"_

"No kidding…" Shotaro muttered, "..Least the difference between him and this jackass is he actually cares about the planet...albeit in his own weird way."

" **Hey man…"** At that the Dopant was punched as Double's fist changed to the Metal half, making him stagger back holding his face, **"Oh Ghandi...I think he broke my nose…"**

"Gonna break more than that for what you did to my city," Double threatened, cracking his Metal half's knuckles single handedly.

Double punched the Pollution Dopant again before grabbing the shaft on his back and swinging it kicking up a gust of wind which combined with the strike sent him flying and bouncing off steel girders, until bouncing back and being struck again. The Dopant rolled across the ground only to be forced to his feet by a gust of wind which spun him around for a moment.

" **Hey man. Not…"** the Dopant paused as he began to breath out a odd-colored fog, the wind causing it to go out **"Cool~~"**

"...is...is he breathing out weed smoke?" Shotaro asked.

" _No..I think it's chlorine,"_ Philip answered.

"The stuff they use to clean pools?"

" _Exactly. He can produce any toxic chemical, primarily those that can affect the environment, such as biological life and the atmosphere. If he desired he could fill the air with toxic gasses faster then the armor could filter or my Cyclone disperse, but it seems he has yet to master that level of production."_

"...So he _is_ a threat...albeit a really stupid one, but a threat none-the-less," Shotaro noted.

" **I ain't stupid. I am smart...while else would Museum…oops…forget you heard that, buggy-dude."**

"No." Double spoke in both voices as he swung the Metal Shaft and struck the Dopant across the face before spinning around him and striking him. Double grunted as he spun around dragging the monster around as his spin picked up speed, as he did wind picked up with him until a green tornado formed upwards tearing apart parts of the construction site.

" **WHOA! I think...I'm gonna barf…"**

 **=CYCLONE TRIGGER!=**

"Let's not beat around the bush." Double laughed aiming as he fired a single blast of green wind which shot up and through the tornado making it disperse as it struck the Dopant who was sent further up into the air, "Our city is famous for its clean air, a disgusting stench like your is best left to be blown away by its winds." he spoke spinning his gun around before pulling the Trigger memory out.

" **Oh come on...why not have some relaxing br-"** the Dopant began as he inhaled.

"None of that." Double spoke twisting Magnum to finisher mode as a green light shone from the barrel, " **Trigger Aero Burst!** "

 **=TRIGGER MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

With that the Kamen Rider pulled the trigger as he unleashed a machine-gun like rapid fire barrage of Green bullets with spiraling drill bits made of green air.

" **...Protect me mother g-!"** the Dopant began to panic before he was hit with the full brunt of Double's finisher, sending him flying out of the building and towards his own,crashing into the sign as a large gust of wind kicked up some dust. Out of the resulting dust cloud, the Pollution Memory was seen flying out of it before landing before the group, shattering into pieces..before Hagakure began to stomp on its remains.

"Better?" Naegi asked.

"Not yet…" Hagakure whispered as Keito was seen crawling out of the dust cloud.

"Ow...hey man...mind. a brother out? A fellow...earth l-" Keito began as Hagakure stomped up to him, slowly getting up and reaching out to him until...

 ***BAM!***

"GAH!"

"Okay...Now I'm good…" Hagakure frowned, flexing his hand as he walked back up to the group, "Hina, Aki...he's all yours." _'Ahh...geez that smart!...But totally worth it.'_

"Oi Hagakure…" Double spoke as his armor faded away into the win, "You showed your pride as a man...good job." Shotaro spoke fixing his hat.

"...Thanks, dude…" Hagakure smiled a bit, "I may be a scaredy cat….a Lot I will admit, but I can still be useful…Plus I learned one thing..."

"What's that?" Philip asked as he was being carried Piggyback by Akiko..who soon dropped him, "Hello floor…"

"BANZAI!" Asahina and Akiko yelled as they pounced Keito and pulled him into a fight cloud.

"...Don't mess with Hina's swimming practice time…" Hagakure gulped, instantly hiding behind Shotaro.

"I think that lesson is more simple then just that my friend…" Shotaro sighed, "Women are just scary beings…"

"So men can learn," Kyoko noted.

"That's harsh…" Naegi responded.

"I always learn…" Philip muttered.

=Oh! M-minna, the city's water is turning back to normal= Alter Ego spoke from Kyoko's phone =All the pollution is starting to disappear...I think it was all connected to the Pollution memory before it was shattered=

"That could explain why it happened so quickly." Philip mused, "No amount of toxins can accumulate or be produced that rapidly."

"Indeed…" Kyoko nodded in agreement.

"...Wait. But what about the E.S.C building?" Naeig asked, looking at the wrecked building, "I mean...given what they really did, is anyone gonna let them stay in business?"

"...Can't believe I'm gonna ask this…" Shotaro muttered as he pulled his phone out, "Oi, Togami."

=What is it?= Byakua asked.

"I...need to ask you a favor," Shotaro stated, mentally kicking himself for even saying that.

=Hmm? _You_ asking _me_ for a favor?=

"Yes...and I wanna kick myself for it but not important. Your family's company can buy out other companies correct?"

=Depends, what do you want me to buy out?=

"Well I have this fake ass company made by a Memory user I just beat up...it does a lot of illegal shit I'm gonna bust it for so...you could get it for cheap and use it as a shell company." Shotaro offered.

=Hmm...I could re-purpose it for environmental damage and whatever else…= Byakuya muttered =...Very well. Consider it done=

"Thanks~" Shotaro smiled in a slightly mocking tone.

=...I wasn't going to ask for anything in return, but just for that tone, I expect it now=

"D'oh...what do you want, rich boy? Escargot?"

=No. Some ramen from your friend Watcherman. I'm still in business talk with him and his boss, but I would like to have a bowl of their ramen=

"Hai hai, I'll get you take out." Shotaro sighed.

=Thank you= Byakuya smirked as he hung up.

"...I walked into that one…" Shotaro muttered as he facepalmed.

"Hear that? Ramen!" Philip cheered, "Lets eat!"

"YAY!" Akiko and Asahina cheered.

"Ow…" Keito groaned, covered in tons of bruises and sandal marks.

* * *

"Ooooh...that...yeah that was not pretty…" Monokuma groaned, having watched the fight from the Sonozaki home, "Still...how was _he_ an assassin? He barely did anything!"

"He was but one of the weaker members." the father of the Sonozaki family smiled, "All that's left are the true threats."

"Why not go with them first!?" Monokuma snapped.

"When you play a Game, do you use your strongest characters on an important boss first?" he countered with a smirk.

"...Oh~ I get t…" Monokuma realized as he began to chuckle, "Upupupu...oh you sneaky old man...give those twerps a false sense of hope with the scrubs...and when ya bring out the heavy hitters...oh the despair of failure and powerless ness of going against something stronger~"

"This is why children go to school...to learn." he mused before developing a goofy look, "Mick oh you look so hungry!" he cheered petting his cat as he slept peacefully on the table, he then clapped his hands as chef's brought in a platter of freshly made...and highly _expensive_ looking sushi just for the Family pet.

"That looks like it cost more than a house…" Monokuma muttered as Mick began eating. "...Meh. Give me salmon anyday," he waved off as a chef placed a salmon before him, "Oho~ Come to p-AHH! IT'S STILL ALIVE!" he freaked as the salmon began to smack its tail across his face, "Oh you little!"

"Meow." Mick spoke slamming his paw on the salmon making it stop moving, the cat looked down at Monokuma...before pulling the fish closer to him.

"...oh you are not…" Monokuma began before Mick clawed his red eye, "GAH! You little shit!" he cursed before Mick grabbed the Salmon and swung it batting Monokuma away and slamming into a window.

"Ah Mick...always playing with your food…" the Sonozaki patriarch chuckled as Mick began to chew on the salmon.

"I hate that cat…" Monokuma groaned before a paw tapped his shoulder making him freeze and slowly turn towards the growling behind him.

* * *

 _SZ: And done. We got no time for final words, so read and review and preview time! Z0 hit it!_

 _Z0: Hitting it! *punching screen making it go black*_

 _SZ: Oop….he hit it so hard, he broke the preview reel...well, until next time guys!_


	8. Case 8

_SZ: Greetings, and welcome to...wait a minute..*looks around*something feels...different. Like someone just joined in on this story._

 _GammaTron: *being dragged in by Monokuma, sound asleep while hugging my Nintendo Switch*_

 _Monokuma: Upupupupupup, got a new guy to try to put into Despair!_

 _SZ:...Z0! Monokuma just kidnapped GT!_

 _Z0: *sleeping at his desk* ZZ...Monokuma? *head shoots up before my entire body grows into a giant dragon*_

 _Monokuma: Uh-oh…*gets squished by Z0's foot*_

 _SZ: ...wow._

 _GT: Zzzzz…*a bolt bounces off his nose, making him shoot up* OBJECTION! *looks around* Where am I? …Why is Z0 a dragon again? ...Did he watch Dragonzord VS Kiryu again?_

 _SZ: I think he did...but hey gt. Up for joining me and Z0 on this little mystery adventure fic?_

 _GT: Eh, sure. *sees a wall open and Monokuma run out*_

 _Monokuma: No one blow this one up! I put a stink bomb in it an…*gets crushed under Z0's body as he falls asleep again*_

 _GT: ...Oh right. It's this game. Yeah, I'm good for this. *clears throat* We don't own Danganronpa nor Kamen Rider W. They're owned by their respective companies._

 _SZ: Yup, so let's begin!_

* * *

'' _Another day, another case closed,''_ Shotaro narrated in his head as he typed away at his typewriter, _''Mrs. Tribbles is once more in the care of her owner and all thirty-six other Mrs. Tribbles she has. The last week has been peaceful since our encounter with the Pollution Dopant a…''_ a loud roar rumbled mixed with screams, "...Just ignore it, Shotaro."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Akiko demanded, heading to the basement door and went in...only to come back out with a scream as a loud roar came from it, "SO MUCH NOPE!"

"..." Shotaro walked over and looked in, "...Philip…"

"Hifumi, Alter Ego, and I made a hologram projector for dueling across rooms like the anime and manga!" Philip beamed underneath a large dragon with dark-green scales that roared at Shotaro.

"WHY AND HOW?!" Shotaro demanded.

"Was curious and Hifumi suggested it while we were playing a game," Philip replied.

=It was really fun!= Alter Ego beamed.

"What is going o-?!" Byakuya began as he poked his head in, "...No, Byakuya...Don't get involved…" he muttered as he walked away.

"Sadly, we haven't figured out just how to put it into a Duel Disk or connecting it to the cards like the anime and manga do," Hifumi sighed, "Ah well...Dark Magician Girl shall always be the best 2D girl even if we can't do it fully yet."

"Don't you have a milk tea thing to make?" Shotaro questioned.

"Not at the moment. Lady Celeste is currently playing pachinko across town and asked to not be disturbed," Hifumi replied.

"...Just get rid of the dragon," Shotaro groaned before closing the door and muttering, "'Just get rid of the dragon.' That is the one thing I thought I'd _never_ say." _'Though it could be worse. It could have been we'd all be stuck in that school and Hifumi would try to steal Alter Ego to talk to instead of anyone else. But did he have to get Philip interested in Manga and Model Kits?!'_ he then noticed something blocking the window outside, "...Fukawa, did you buy some books without me knowing?!"

"Wh-what books?" Fukawa spoke as she poked her head in.

"Those books," Shotaro replied, pointing at the blocked window, "Honestly, we may skim the top of the jerk's cash, but it doesn't mean we can go nuts like this."

"Don't call Master a jerk, you jerk!" Fukawa snapped, "Also, I did not buy those!"

"Well it couldn't have been Kyoko! She went out earlier to do something and took Naegi with her!"

"Why not ask Akiko?" Fukawa snorted before pulling back out.

"Oi, Akiko! Did you get books?"

"Hah?!" Akiko poked in, "Not me!"

"...PHILIP!" Shotaro and Akiko shouted.

"NOT ME!" Philip replied.

"...Ishimaru?"

"While I enjoy a good rule book now and again, I do not carelessly spend money or leave books disorganized!" Ishimaru's vice replied.

"...Then where the hell did those books come from?!" Shotaro exclaimed as he stepped towards the door to look at them, "Also what books are these anyway?" he swung the door open and paused at the young woman's face on the other side in the middle of starting to knock, "..."

"Um...Is, uh, is this the Narumi Detective Agency?" the woman asked.

"Uh...yes. Who's asking?"

"My name is Shiori, Yui Shiroi," the woman introduced, "I, well…" she bowed, "I need help."

"Hm?"

* * *

"Missing friends?" Shotaro asked, sitting at his desk while Shiori sat on the other side, Ishimaru nearby with a notepad and writing things down.

"Yes. For the last month, a lot of my friends have gone missing," Shiori explained before gesturing to the cart beside her, filled with thick books, "And every morning of the day they went missing, I end up receiving a book on my doormat of my apartment. But what disturbs me...well..." she picked up the top one and handed it to him, "Just look."

Shotaro opened it and flipped through a few pages, "An autobiography? Never seen one this detailed, though, "'Ichino Muto.'"

"That was the name of the first of my friends that went missing," Shiori explained, "All of these books are the names of everyone who went missing."

"Soka…" Ishimaru noted as he wrote that down.

"But...this morning…" Shiori held up a book with her name on it, "This was on my doorstep. But...it's blank."

"...Shotaro, do you think…?" Ishimaru began to whisper to Shotaro.

"Yeah…" Shotaro nodded with a light frown, "...We'll take your case."

"Arigatou," Shiro thanked.

"May I ask you let us keep the books just to be safe?" Shotaro asked.

"Hai," Shiro nodded.

"Good."

* * *

"Ah, that was a good steam ba…" Hagakure trailed off as he entered the basement to see Philip looking at a large pile of books with Hifumi and Fukawa, "...What did I miss, man?"

"New case," Philip replied.

"Ugh...why would someone write down how one experienced doing that?" Hifumi muttered in disgust, his face green as he snapped the book he was reading shut.

"It feels like whoever made these books made sure to record everything in their lives," Fukawa noted before turning a page, squeaked, collapsed, and Sho got up, "Huh?" she looked at the book, "Ugh, that's one detailed nasty nail in a foot. A pair of scissors would've been better. So what's with the books?"

"New case," Philip replied.

"Shotaro and ishimaru believe a Dopant is involved," Hifumi added.

"Huh?" Sho and Hagakure asked.

"Odd I know, but it is rather interesting," Hifumi admitted, "A missing person's case involving books with their names...almost reminds me of an old detective manga I once read."

"Right. So, uh...where's Shotaro?" Hagakure asked.

"Info gathering on the streets," Philip replied.

* * *

"Shotaro!" Watcherman beamed as the detective approached, "Ah, no one with ya today, man? Feels like old times, huh?"

"Ah," Shotaro agreed, "Got a list of people I'm hoping you can tell me about."

"Hmm?" Watcherman pondered as Shotaro held up a list, "Wow, that's a lot of names."

"One for every day last month," Shotaro informed, You've seen or heard anything about the people listed here?"

"Hmm...I think one or two of the people listed ate here before…" Watcherman recalled, tapping his chin in thought.

"When did you last see them?"

"I think...maybe a week or so ago," Watcherman replied, "Yeah, yeah." he tapped at two names on the list, both near the bottom, "These two near the bottom." he pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of him doing a selfie with two people at a table in the background, wearing uniforms, "Only reason I remember them is because they were wearing uniforms and still had their nametags on 'em." he snorted, "And the bottomost one of the two actually put the entire bottle of soy sauce in their ramen. Some of us wanted that, too, ya know."

"Ah," Shotaro nodded before his phone went off, "Moshi-moshi?"

=Ah, Shotaro, my good detective!=

"Hifumi, what did I say about the English accent?" Shotaro growled in annoyance.

=Ulp! S-Sorry! Ahem...A-Anyways, we noticed something about the books aside from the...er... _really_ detailed writing=

"What is it?"

=We didn't notice it at first until Hagakure knocked a stack over by accident when Sho turned on the projector. All the books...are missing the last page. They've been ripped right out!=

"Nani?" he repeated, "Wait...so these things have all their lives in painstaking...and...creepy detail...but the last few pages...IE the pages that would tell us how they vanished are gone."

=Indeed my good Holmes!=

"...Alright, you're gonna have a freebie for that one, but next time you slip into the accent, I'm siccing Akiko on you for that fanfic ya wrote involving a villainess that uses a slipper made of green fire," Shotaro informed.

=U-understood…=

"Don't pout at me...men don't pout...we brood…" he chuckled, "Still this is something good to start on. Philip might need a few more clues before he can get an accurate look up, so you guys keep up your end, and I'll keep up my search...also I shouldn't have to say this...but please don't write in any of the books."

=Can do= Hifumi replied before hanging up.

"This case better not be perpetrated by a very angry and bitter librarian...I do not need that level of thematics…" Shotaro sighed, closing his phone.

* * *

"Upupupup! Ahh, at least they got this piece of the school done before that stupid dinosaur Dopant pulled them away," Monokuma noted in amusement as he polished the stands in the trial room, "This is the most important place in the whole entire school, after all! Well...aside from the other places on the-oop!-almost spoiled it~! Speaking of..." he spun around and pointed at Kirihiko, "Why are you in my school?!"

"Why, I am here to ensure my beloved's investment is prospering...After all, you wouldn't want her to pull her extra funding, do you? She is your second most generous benefactor after all."

"Ohhh...Don't remind me," Monokuma groaned before footsteps went off, "That better be the construction workers saying they're done and can get back to work!" he spun around, "Hey, wait a second! You're not th…"

"I also asked to have them meet me here," Kirihiko chuckled before a moment passed, "...Silence. It's quite nice to have, is it not?" a black and white book with a black dot on one cover and a red marking resembling Monokuma's red eye on the other was offered, "No thank you. I must say you're quite resourceful in mixing one job with the one father-in-law called you in for." the book was opened and a pen began to write into it, "All we ask is that you don't do anything too horrible to the kids. After all, they're part of an investment. The Kamen Rider, though, is free for anything you desire." the book snapped shut and was dropped before glowing and turning into Monokuma...now sporting rabbit ears, "Glad we are agreeing with one another."

"GAH! UGH~! I couldn't see, speak, or do a thing!" Monokuma exclaimed, he then noticed the smirk on Kirihiko's face, "What...Wait. What's with that smile? You...hey...wait. What are these, pyon...p-pyon? Why am I saying that, pyon!?"

"Our assassin this time just visited their old campus," Kirihiko replied, "The former Ultimate Librarian."

"Seriously, why am I saying pyon, pyon?!" Monokuma snapped before he looked at his reflection in the glass of Leon's photo, "...GYAH! I'm not a Mono _kuma_! I'm a Mono _usagi_! ...No...I'm Monomi, pyon! ...Memo to self: build a stupid rabbit in a diaper to pretend I'm a big brother to and abuse the crap outta, pyon."

* * *

"Next book," Philip spoke as he read through a book at such speeds that it looked like he was just letting the pages flip from end to end.

"What the hell did I just walk into from a bike run 'round the city, bros?" Mondo asked.

"A new case, bro," Ishimaru replied, "A lady came in with all these books along with a blank one with her name on it."

"Alright…" Philip spoke as he stood up, finishing the last book, "These...are not books."

"...Uh...I know I'm not the smartest guy, but these look like books and fell like 'em. So...how come they're not books?" Hagakure asked.

"Because they are people," Philip replied, making everyone freeze and drop anything in their hands, "To be clear...each book is a person who has been transformed by a rare Dopant ability...Yes...with the clues we have and with Shotaro's feedback...I am ready to begin searching for which Memory."

"Really? Great!" Hagakure cheered.

"Turning people into books, huh? Not as much fun as what I do with 'em! AHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" Sho cackled before Mondo grabbed her hair braid and tickled the killer's nose, "ACHOO!" Fukawa blinked, "Um...D-Did something happen?"

"Thank you, Mondo-kun." Philip smiled, "Now...we must organize each book in to a space capable of occupying one person so when they return to normal...it won't be in an uncomfortable and awkward giant dogpile."

"Why not the pool room we're living above?" Mondo suggested, "That place is big 'nough for all these books to be scattered 'bout, bro."

"Brilliant," Philip nodded, "Oh, gives me an excuse to read up on the game of Billiards…" he smiled.

"Ah, splendid! Oh, it's nearly time for Lady Celeste to return!" Hifumi gasped, "I need to go prepare her milk tea!"

"Remember that she prefers it when you boil the milk with black tea," Philip reminded as Hifumi scurried off upstairs, "We all remember how she got when he used jasmine, do we not?"

"We agreed that day never happened…" most of them shuddered.

"I can't forget anything…" Philip replied.

"Bummer," Hagakure noted, "Ya want a free prediction to get your mind off that memory then?"

"Yes...yes I would," Philip smiled.

"Alright! Just ta let ya know...my predictions have an accuracy of thirty percent of coming true!" Hagakure beamed.

"Soka...Still, it will be quite interesting to read up on those. But first, the books need to be moved," Philip reminded.

"Ah, Mondo and Ishimaru can handle that no sweat!" Hagakure beamed as he whipped out a stack of tarot cards and started shuffling.

"Oi! That's a lie right there, bro!" Mondo snapped, "It's hot out there, dammit!"

"There's a second set of stairs inside behind the fridge to get to the pool room," Philip replied as Hagakure divided the shuffled deck into four smaller ones, "Now how does this work, Hagakure?"

"I draw a card from each deck," Hagakure explained, "After that, I tell you what'll happen from them." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before slowly exhaling, "Now...let's get your fortune, Philip."

"?" Ishimaru and Mondo blinked, pausing in their moving the books to watch as Hagakure drew all four cards, yet kept them facedown so none of them could see what was on them.

"..." Hagakure's eyes snapped open and the 'bros' jumped back as Philip raised a brow upon seeing the man's eyes had rolled into the back of his head, "IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE!" he snapped up the first card, revealing the Major Arcana XVIII The Moon, "The Moon shall be ensnared by Death!" the next card was flipped, exposing XI Justice, "Justice shall be crushed beneath the pressure of The Hierophant!" the third followed, revealing XX Judgement, "The Sun, The High Priestess, The Devil, and The Fool shall work together, destined to uncover the unavoidable fate of Justice! The Hierophant shall lead them to the true answers amidst the lies and enshrouding the Moon in its borrowed power from The World accepting their inescapable fate!" the final card flipped, revealing XVI The Tower, "The Moon's true identity shall be exposed! Their intentions revealed upon the end once all has ended! The Hierophant shall gladly accept what comes for them all for the sake of The Moon!" he collapsed onto his back at that, "..." after a moment, he twitched before sitting back up, his eyes back to normal, "So we all ready to do this, Philip?"

"But...you already did," Ishimaru noted.

"Huh? Damn, I spaced out again?"

"Hagakure...how often does this happen?" Philip asked.

"Um...once every third customer I get," Hagakure replied.

"And how often do they come back for another fortune after you space out?" Philip asked.

"Every single time. Why? Something up?" Hagakure asked.

"Interesting...very interesting." Philip mused as he began measuring Hagakure's head with some measuring tape, "Yes...I will have to study this...Get the CAT scan!"

"You found another cat?" Hagakure asked.

"Let's get outta here before he drags us into one, too," Mondo whispered.

"Got it, bro," Ishimaru gulped as they scurried off, carrying all the books to the pool floor.

"Guys...guys?!" Hagakure asked.

"I found the miniature helmet one I made!" Philip declared, bringing in a helmet with gadgets and devices attached to it. It...it did not look safe.

"Uh...That doesn't look safe."

=It is not. There's a twenty-seven percent chance your mind will be fried= Alter Ego noted.

"I thought he was bringing out a cat!"

=He is. A CAT or CT is short for 'computed tomography'=

"HELP! Mad Philip!"

"Let me scan your brain!"

"I don't want a fried brain! Where are the smart guys?!"

* * *

' _Why do I get the feeling that Philip is doing something immoral again?'_ Kyoko pondered as she walked beside Naegi down an empty street.

"Ugh...Why does the only store that repairs these things so far away from the office?" Naegi groaned, carrying a typewriter.

"It would go faster if we had a vehicle...or licence to drive said vehicles," Kyoko replied, "Shotaro oddly has more than just his bike and mobile Garage. But again...not many of us have a licence."

"And the ones that do...are Hagakure and Mondo," Naegi noted with a cringe before sighing while closing his eyes, "Still, it...it's not all that bad. Honestly, it's nice to be outside and about instead of worrying about monsters that come from USBs. Right, Kyoko?" no response came to him, "...Kyoko?" he opened his eyes to see her not there, "Kyoko?" he turned around and squeaked, "Oh n…"

A brown, grey, and green book clattered to the floor along with a typewriter. A hand reached down and picked up the book before setting it into their other arm with a lavender and dark-purple book. The figure walked off as no one was the wiser to what happened. All that remained...was a broken typewriter.

* * *

"Ahh~! I'm so glad they reopened the pool now that it was cleaned up!" Asahina sighed in content as she and Sakura walked down a street, "I was dying for a dip for weeks now!"

"If it wasn't for them having to close early today, you would have well stayed the entire night if you could have gotten away with it," Sakura noted with a small smile.

"Yep!" Asahina beamed, not even denying it.

"Your honesty is indeed a refreshing thing." she chuckled.

"Mm hmm! Now all that's left is a yummy donut to end a great day!"

Sakura chuckled at her optimism before tensing, "Asahina, stay close."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Someone is following us," she replied simply, getting into a defensive stance as she stood close to the swimmer.

"Eh?" Asahina blinked twice, but did move closer behind Sakura for protection.

For a moment, it was tense as nothing seemed to be going on. Then, Sakura's right hand was a blur and something blew up before them, scattering pages and a chopped book before them. Her left leg snapped out and another book ended up like the first. For nearly a minute, Sakura's limbs were a blur as more ruined books were piling up around them.

"Wh-what? Books? Who was throwing b…" Asahina began before the pages and ruined covers floated up and reshaped to resemble people wielding various weapons, "?! E-Eh?!"

"This must be the work of a Dopant," Sakura scowled.

"..." a figure snapped a book closed as the grunts changed poses and aimed the weapons at the girls, "Hmm," they spoke finally...kinda as the grunts swapped positions to keep Sakura from being able to predict their next movement.

"...What are they doing?" Asahina blinked.

"It's standard tactics when it comes to attacking in a group against a stronger opponent," Sakura replied, "They are trying to keep me from predicting their movements."

"Oh no…" Asahina gasped before the grunts began to charge at them.

One attempted to stab Sakura, only for her to grab its spear and throw it and the grunt into another. One attempted to strike her from behind, only for the martial artist to turn and drive her elbow into their face, making them stagger back. Two swung as Sakura blocked both their swings, she pushed them back before blocking two more swings. Sakura then stopped as she heard a cry of shock and turned around to see a figure who was not one of the grunts wrap his arm around Asahina.

"..." with a small grunt, the figure put their hand to Asahina's head as...she vanished. In the person's hand was a brown and red book with her name written across the cover. Before Sakura could move to do anything, they pulled out a lighter and held it dangerously close to the book.

"?!" Sakura tensed at that before, after several tense moments...she got out of her stance.

The figure lowered the lighter before putting the book away in his coat, revealing two more once again with the names of Sakura's friends on the covers. They held their hand out as they walked forward. Sakura closed her eyes and the figure added a silver and white book to the other three.

* * *

Shotaro tensed as he felt the wind suddenly change directions. He paused for a moment as he found this slightly odd. He fixed his fedora as he turned to the direction the breeze pointed him to.

' _The Boss always used to say: 'Our city tells us when something needs our attention...she will point us to our destination, where a man is most needed,''_ Shotaro thought.

"Ah, Shotaro," he barely glanced over his shoulder to see Celestia approach, "Is all quite right with you at the moment?"

"I can't say for sure," he explained, "Just...a feeling...a feeling something bad is coming our way on this breeze."

"Ahh...That does sound rather concerning…" Celestia noted before Shotaro's phone rang.

"What?" Shotaro answered.

=It's Ishimaru= Ishimaru informed as the sounds of a scuffle were going off in the background =Bro was able to get Philip to stop chasing Hagakure for a moment so he could focus on the case=

"...What did the idiot do now?" Shotaro groaned as Celestia moved in closer to listen in.

=It was a bit...unnerving, but that's not important. Those books Ms. Yui left us? They're not books; they're people turned into books= Ishimaru informed.

"People turned into books?" Celestia questioned.

=Not just any people, either= Ishimaru added =They were from the 75th class of Kibougamine, all former Ultimates= a glass breaking went off in the background =HEY! DON'T THROW PLATES TO PROTECT YOURSELF, HAGAKURE! WE NEED THOSE, DAMMIT!=

"Ishimaru...focus...the class…" Shotaro spoke slowly.

=Right, right. Sorry= Ishimaru apologized =From what Philip could figure out is that this was done by Gaia Memory called the Book Memory=

"My, my. If it is not pets or a missing person, then it is a Dopant," Celetia noted, "Though given the Money Dopant before us, I am not surprised that there is one that can turn people into books."

"Sounds like this guy must really know how to use their powers, too," Shotaro spoke, "Which means they are a long time user of Gaia Memories."

"More than likely, another assassin perhaps?" Celestia guessed.

=There's more. Philip told us that if the Dopant alters the books, then it alters the person when they're changed back to normal. Like say someone kind-hearted was turned into one and the Dopant writes they're secretly a serial killer...then when they turn back, they actually become one. Or if they tear out a page, then whatever was written on those pages is completely forgotten by the person when they're turned back by the Dopant= Ishimaru explained.

"Meaning this guy could turn anyone against us…" Shotaro sighed, "Meaning literally any of our friends could either become our enemies...or hostages to be used against us."

=About that…=

"Ishimaru, stop stalling and continue!" Celestia ordered.

=Ah! Y-Yes, ma'am! I tried to call Kyoko and the others, but I couldn't connect to their phones= Ishimaru informed before the sounds of a struggle went off =Ah! Bro's down! Bro's down! Hang on, Bro! I'm coming to help stop him! Banzai!=

"Oi, Ishimaru!" Shotaro called.

=I WANT THAT CAT SCAN!= Philip's voice was heard roaring along with a girlish scream before the phone turned off.

"My partner is a loon with a megalomaniac personality...I blame everyone," Shotaro groaned, "Hifumi, Asahina, Akiko, and Hagakure especially."

"I must agree. Still, with this new threat, I do feel safer being beside you at this time, good detective," Celestia noted, "Shall we be off then?"

"Let us go, madam," he joked, holding his arm out for her.

"Well of course. Lead the way, good sir."

* * *

"..." Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"Mmm…" Akiko growled, her eyes focused hard.

"It's just a simple movement," Byakuya stated.

"Shh-shh-shh!" Akiko sushed, refusing to let her eyes look up from the Go Board they were sitting at.

"How you convinced me to do this I will not und…" Byakuya began before a wooden green slipper whacked him upside the head, 'SILENCE!' written on it, "Gah!"

"Sush!" Akiko sushed, still focused on it.

Byakuya growled, "Why y…"

"AHAH!" Akiko put a white stone on the board, finally starting their game, "Your move!" no response, "...Eh?" she looked up and her eyes widened as a hand picked up the silver and white book with Byakuya's name on it from where he had been sitting, "Ah…"

She looked at the owner of said hand. The owner's body was slim and lithe, seemingly made of paper and ink. Book covers decorated the shoulders, lower arms, and the lower legs, all seemingly made of different colored kinds of flesh and stretched taunt. Its torso was covered by armor made of several closed books while its head was made of three books, two opened to show off demonic eyes and the lining of the third cover resembling fangs. On its back was a case made of multiple books, all the other books stored in it. The creature put a black stone beside Akiko's before reaching for her.

"KYAAAAA!" Akiko freaked, quickly smacking the creature in the face with another wooden green slipper reading 'STAY AWAY!', causing the two eye books to flip pages to show startled eyes, before scrambling away, "D-d-d-d-DOPANT!"

The Dopant turned around only for the slipper to strike it between the eyes, making it stagger back with the eye pages once more on surprised. With a shake of its head, it looked around for Akiko but didn't see her. It walked forward before turning around and getting another slipper to the face. Getting tired of this bit, it took the slipper away only to see Akiko running out the door. As soon as it rushed out to give chase, it was surprised by a boot to the face, making it turn to see Shotaro who just arrived. Nearby, Akiko scrambled behind a tree where Celestia had taken cover behind.

"It's like something out of my nightmares...the only thing missing is the phantom old Librarian who sucks out your soul…" Shotaro joked as he put on his Driver, "Philip."

 **=JOKER!=**

* * *

The pile of books exploded as Philip stumbled to sit up, "I'm awake…" he snorted, taking out his Cyclone Memory and clicking it.

 **=CYCLONE!=**

"And he's not awake," Mondo groaned, twitching on the floor with Hifumi and Ishimaru as Philiip collapsed once more into the book pile the moment he inserted his Memory into the summoned Driver.

"..." the nearby trashcan's lid opened and Hagakure looked at Philip, "Phew...He had to go Double." he scurried out and ran off, "Can't believe _there_ with the bear is feeling safer than _here_ with the Pihlip!"

* * *

"Henshin!" Shotaro called out as he pushed his belt open, the markings quickly forming on his face as a tornado began spinning around him, the armor forming from within.

 **=CYCLONE JOKER!=**

Double sighed as he flipped his scarf back. He raised his foot and kicked the Dopant's hand away before it could touch him. As it stumbled, the Kamen Rider spun around and slammed a kick with his Joker side's leg which sent the Dopant tumbling head-over-heels and into their trash cans.

"You got a lot of brass attacking a man's home and place of business," Double spoke from the Joker half, " _I was enjoying a good post research nap as well, but I am conflicted...I want to see if I can make this Dopant into a book...and read all his endless knowledge._ " the Cyclone half added, "CELESTIA, WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT GIVING HIM GOTHIC SUBJECTS?!"

"Hm? Why I never gave him such a thing recently," Celestia replied, a hand over her mouth.

"How recent?" Akiko asked.

"In the last day," Celestia replied.

The Book Dopant got up and the books acting as eyes flipped pages to show angry eyes. The Dopant held its hands up to its chest and two books formed in them. They threw the books at Double, who kicked them away and let them fall behind him. The books twitched before the pages flew out and turned into wolves that quickly jumped him.

" _Oh! It can turn books it made into things to fight with in order to make up for its own lackluster physical capabilities,"_ Cyclone noted.

"Gah! Bad dogs!" Joker snapped, struggling to get them off as the Book Dopant took out two more books, letting their pages come out and turn the two books into a mallet that it used to smash Double on the head, "GAH!"

" _That...hurt...if I lose IQ points, I shall be very upset,_ " Cyclone grumbled.

Double freed his right arm as he quickly slotted Heat into his belt.

 **=HEAT JOKER!=**

Double swung his right as he unleashed a wave of heat and fire that sent the wolves scrambling away as they caught fire. Double smirked as he ignited his fist and punched the Dopant, making it stumble back. It stopped, dropped, and rolled to put the flames out before they could spread.

" _As I thought, this is our best Memory against them,_ " Double swung his kick as the Dopant moved away.

"We need to be careful...Akiko...by chance, did this freak have our friends?" Joker asked as the Dopant searched for a new book to use.

"AH! Yes! He made Byakuya into a book and put him somewhere inside his body! Which is totally weird and not the first time I've said that!" she shouted quickly in panic.

" _And like that, we'll need to change from Heat until we get the books out of it. Otherwise, we may ignite our friends,"_ Heat noted.

"Tch. This thing…" Joker growled before the Book Dopant pulled out Sakura's book and opened it, "Huh? A...Are you kidding me? Are you reading _now_?!" the Dopant nodded after a moment and snapped the book shut before putting it back where it had pulled her book out...before assuming a very familiar stance to the Joker half of Double, "...Oh, you didn't." the punch that slammed into Double, sending it crashing through a tree near Celestia and Akiko and shattering it into toothpicks and leaves was the Dopant's argument.

" _Interesting. Not only construction, but by reading the books made from others, it gains the abilities of what it made into a book,"_ Heat noted, _"Also, ow."_

"That was Sakura's punch alright...That was her opening stance from the time I sparred with her," Joker noted, "He's using our own friends' skills and knowledge of us to fight us...that's either irony...or annoying...maybe both...I don't know...no one knows how to use Irony."

" _Which is in itself...ironic,_ " Heat commented.

"Correction...nobody but Philip knows," Joker grunted, getting up.

" _They're coming at us again,"_ Heat warned.

"I see it," Joker spoke as Double swapped both memories.

 **=LUNA METAL!=**

Double grabbed his Metal Shaft before extending one section and snapping his wrist as it became loose and fluid like a whip. He snapped it, making the Dopant stop mid step. It looked up as Double spun around and smacked the monster across its face. He snapped the whip as it wrapped around the Dopant's throat before pulling and flipping it over. The Dopant's eyes flipped to those of wide in pain as Double slammed the Metal Shaft in its regular state into its sternum, knocking it away. Getting back up with its eye books showing pages of panic eyes, it pulled out another book and it turned into a staff made of the pages before charging in to fight once more.

Double blocked several strikes before he ducked under a swing aimed at his head. Double spun around as he twirled his Metal shaft around his body. He stopped as he swung in a long arc. The Dopant jumped back to avoid...but forgot that it currently had the power to become flexible and extend. The shaft extended and struck the Dopant across the face. Double kept the momentum going as he swung it around while twirling his body in a left spin, using the momentum to swing down and smack the end of the shaft to the Dopant's head, making it stumble back and hold its head as his eyes flipped to ones ready to cry in pain. It looked down as the whip like Metal Shaft entangled its legs...as Double pulled and tripped the monster flat on its back.

"Now to finish," Double noted as he pulled out the Metal Memory.

"Yes! They got it," Akiko grinned as Celesia looked at the Dopant...and saw its eyes were in a smirking position.

"?! Double, get back!" Celestia shouted.

"Huh?" Double asked before the Dopant threw a book into the air...before it expanded to the size of a building and opened up before slamming down.

* * *

"Owie…" Akiko groaned as she opened her eyes before shooting up and smacking Asahina on the head with a wooden slipper, "Stop shaking me, Asahina!" she blinked twice and looked, "Asahina?"

"So it caught you as well," Akiko turned to the other side to see Sakura kneeling down.

"Sakura!" Akiko gasped before realizing what she said, "Hah?!" she looked around and held back a squeak of shock, seeing everything was simply a massive blank landscape of parchment, "W-Wha…?"

"I know, right?" Asahina noted, "It feels like there is a floor here, but sometimes there isn't and then there's a wall but not a wall and oh this place is so confusing! Gah! I need a donut with the works!"

"Uhm...what would that look like?" Akiko asked.

"Every kind of filling, every kind of coating, and every topping," Sakura replied, "She has yet to find a donut shop that sells it so she has to make her own."

"So wait...we're here...where are the others...Double...Celestia...Byakuya...Kyoko...the other idiots!?" Akiko panicked, "That creepy book monster swallowed like half the block!"

"No idea. You're the only one we've seen so far," Asahina replied.

"I'm sorry for what's happened. I was careless and let my guard down for just a moment," Sakura scowled, "Had I not, we may not have ended up in this."

"It's alright, Sakura. We'll find a way outta this!" Asahina encouraged, "Then we can get a ton of donuts and a lot of protein shakes with Byakuya's credit card!"

"I remember the password!" Akiko cheered.

* * *

"Oh god what happened?" Byakuya asked.

"Ugh…" Shotaro's voice got his attention.

"Shotaro?" he asked turning around to see Double lying on the ground, his right half seeming to glitch between vibrant colored and dull colorless.

" _This...is odd...being trapped in this world while transformed is...bothering my connection to my body."_

"How do you think I feel?!" Shotaro's half argued.

"Where are we?" Byakuya asked.

" _We...are trapped inside of a Dopant Book,_ " Philip sighed.

"...A Dopant...book," Byakuya repeated before sighing while pinching the bridge of his nose, "What has my life become that this is now my reality? 'Come to Kibougamine' the acceptance letter said. 'No, there's no killer stuffed bear and devices that turn you into monsters based off something.' I should have just skipped high school and attended Harvard in the united states..."

"Well I mean if you're rich enough, it doesn't matter much...why not…" Shotaro groaned.

"Silence. I'm thinking," Byakuya waved him off.

" _I...am...telling A...kiko…"_ Philip's half informed.

"Philip...I'm gonna cancel the armor...get us out of here…" Shotaro spoke while closing the belt. As his armor vanished away, the area around them seemed to glitch as if something from a computer was ripped out.

"Whoa!" Naegi cried suddenly, "What was that!?"

"BWAH!" Shotaro and Byakuya screamed as they spun around, "Where did you come from?!"

"I walking walking and then I fell," Naegi explained, "This place is so weird."

"Everything has become weird since I arrived at Kibougamine," Byakuya grumbled before Kyoko landed on him, "Gah!"

"So it wasn't just a random phenomenon," Kyoko noted as she got off the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, "And it seems others have appeared."

"It actually pulled off a trick on us," Shotaro growled, "Made it look easy enough to beat and then it whips out a growing book."

"A growing book?" Naegi asked.

"Yeah, it...ate like half the block," Shotaro added.

"So we're more than likely dealing with another assassin, but unlike the last two…" Kyoko looked around at the parchment-like realm around them, "It's better trained with the memory it uses it seems."

"Can Double do something like this?" Naegi asked.

"Yes, Naegi...I'm able to make half my body into corporeal fire...but only half…" Shotaro muttered.

* * *

"OWAAAAAAAAA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?!" Mondo roared.

"I'm not sure, but we can't panic! We can't panic! We just can't...PAAAANIIIIIC~!" Ishimaru panicked as the two ran around in a circle.

"I'm back!" Philip shot up from being carried on Hifumi's back, "..." he looked around, "...Where is my portable CAT Scan subject?"

"Really, Philip…?" they all deadpanned due to the sheer audacity of his words.

"Well, it calmed you two down," Philip replied, "Quite an interesting phenomenon we're in, as well."

"Um, speaking of, Philip...Where are we?" Hifumi asked.

"Inside of a giant blank book the Book Dopant dropped on the area," Philip replied.

"I'm sorry wha…" Mondo asked slowly.

"We...are inside of a giant book…" Hifumi repeated, "Has...has that always been possible?"

"Well...wait. You were not there for the time with the haunted mansion...or the 'King of Cockroaches' as Shotaro calls that case...I don't think, wait no...that was Sho...you were all present for that one for sure." Philip muttered.

"...And the book is blank?" Hifumi asked.

"Aside from us, it seems like it," Ishimaru replied.

"...I need a pen! A pencil! Anything that can be used to write with!" Hifumi exclaimed.

"That sounds stupid…" Mondo sighed before Philip held his hand up.

"No...it's brilliant!" he declared, "The book can be altered and therefore new effects activated...Hifumi...write man...write fanfics like you've never written before!" he declared, pulling several pens and markers out from his hoodie, "If I am right...then you are the key to our escape!"

"Just to be clear...Hifumi is our key to escaping alive?" Ishimaru asked.

"...I can't believe I'm sayin' this but…" Mondo muttered before shouting, "WRITE, DUDE, WRITE FOR OUR LIVES!"

"Fear not, my companions! For as the ultimate Fanfic Creator...I SHALL CREATE FOR OUR LIVES!" Hifumi declared, grabbing a colored pen in each hand and going to work on a 'wall,' his arms a blur until he moved away to reveal a motorcycle with three sidecars, the third one being as big as two, "And now…" he hopped into the third sidecar and put on a biker helmet with a spike on the top, "We ride! Onwards to victory in the realm of books!"

"Sweet~!" Mondo grinned.

"Shotgun…" Philip quickly spoke, producing a regular helmet with goggles, "We have much to do to save our friends," he declared, pulling the goggles down and letting them snap back into place as he jumped into one of the sidecars, "I...I'm not allowed to drive unless it's the RevolGarry…so Mondo shall man our Metal Steed!"

"Badass!" Mondo whooped, "Let's ride, my Bros!"

"Alright!" Ishimaru roared, quickly taking the last sidecar as Mondo revved the motor and drove off.

* * *

"You get the feeling a trio of fools and Philip have done something insane once more?" Celestia questioned.

"That's a sucker's bet and you know that very well," Akiko and Asahina deadpanned.

"Ugh, this place is way too plain!" Sho exclaimed, "We've been walkin' about for who knows how fucking long and you three are the first we meet?! _Lame_!"

"Hey you're the book girl...find us a way out!" Akiko complained, "Or are you saying you're totally useless here!?"

"Who you callin' useless, sandal bitch?!" Sho snarled, scissors at Akiko's neck.

"You…" Akiko growled slipper ready to strike, lightning shooting from their glares aimed at one another.

"Sho, would please look this way for a moment?" Celestia questioned.

"Ugh! What?!" Sho demanded, turning her hand in time for Celestia to tickle Sho's nose with one of Sho's braided ponytails, "ACHOO!" Fukawa blinked twice, "A-Ah! Wh-wh-where are we?! Where's Master Togami?!"

"Do remember, my dear Ultimate Landlady, that Fukawa is of two Ultimates: Writing Prodigy and Murderous Fiend," Celestia reminded, "As for where we are, Fukawa...I do believe that we are trapped within a book created by the Book Dopant."

"That's a thing now?" she asked, so shocked that her braids went straight up in the air.

"Do remember that while these Memories tend to rely on one word, a professional with them can use that single word in a myriad of ways," Celestia advised, "Our good Kamen Rider has shown that often enough with each memory, especially the Luna Memory. And it seems to have been a fair bet to not have turned…" she reached into her clothes and took out a pack of pens, "...these in when I was exchanging my pachinko prizes for their monetary equivalent. We are in your capable writing abilities, dear Fukawa Toko."

"M-Mine?!" Fukawa exclaimed as Celestia handed the pack to her.

"Indeed. Do you not see what is around us? What we are in?" Celestia motioned, "A realm of parchment: _empty_ parchment. Whatever is written within, why...it might become a reality."

"Good thinking, Celestia," Sakura complimented.

"Ah! That's right! She...she…" Akiko trailed off as she heard Fukawa giving off perverted giggles with a large blush on her cheeks, "..." she quickly whipped out two wooden slippers reading 'GET YOU MIND' and 'OUT OF THE GUTTER!' before she pounced on Fukawa, "BAD! VERY BAD! NONE OF THAT UNTIL WE'RE FREE!"

"Oh dear me...I may have led her to different conclusions that I hoped for," Celestia noted, her hand covering her mouth which hid an amused smile as Asahina sweatdropped.

"I bet the guys might be having a harder time," Akiko joked as she repeatedly tapped Fukawa's head with the slippers to metaphorically...and probably literally beat the bad thoughts out of her mind.

* * *

"Alright...we've been past here several times now," Shotaro noted.

"Huh? How can you tell?" Naegi asked.

"When Kyoko landed on Byabaka…"

"Was that supposed to be original?" Byakuya deadpanned.

"...He spat out some blood that dried up on the 'floor,'" Shotaro continued as he pointed at a small splatter of blood on the 'ground,' "We're going around in a circle no matter which way I had us turn whenever I saw it."

"No way…" Naegi gawked, "Ya mean we're trapped?!" he groaned while running his hands through his hair, "Aw come on…!"

"What is wrong with your hand?" Byakuya questioned.

"Huh? M-My hand?" Naegi looked at his hands and saw the right hand's fingers and bits of the palm were stained black, "Ah! That's ink for the typewriter. Guess it must have spilled when I got caught by that Dopant." he knelt down and began to wipe on the floor, only for a black smudge to form while it still stuck to his hand, "Huh? Well that's weird…" he continued rubbing it, moving around when it got too inky, "Why isn't it coming off? I knoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW?!"

"That's how he fell earlier," Kyoko noted as Shotaro and Byakuya looked at where Naegi had been in the middle of an inky circle before he had fallen into it, "When we were 'above' you, I found him knocked out. When I shook him, he woke up and spun around in surprise before falling into a hole and landed near you two. It seems that whatever can be used to draw or write can affect this place."

"Who wants to bet the others have gotten the two writers we know to begin bending things to their whims?" Shotaro asked.

"Hifumi? More than likely he's made something to act as transport," Kyoko noted, "But Fukawa…" she and Shotaro glanced at Byakuya.

"What are you staring at me for?" Byakuya demanded.

"She better have someone that's damn good at keeping her focused," Shotaro muttered.

* * *

"WHAT DO YA MEAN WE'RE GOIN' 'ROUND IN CIRCLES, DAMMIT?!" Mondo roared.

"I asked Hifumi to draw a line where he drew our motorcycle," Philip explained as he pointed at a blue line, "We've passed that fifty-seven times now."

"DAMN IT!"

"Hifumi...I need you to get sci-fi…" Philip explained, "...can you make a warp gate?"

"Fufufufufu…'Can you make a warp gate,' he asks…" Hifumi chuckled, adjusting his glasses with the palm of his hand, "I shall do you better!" he ran ahead of the group and pulled out his supplies and began to go to work, "It is the one...the only…" soon, a gold/orange tower resembling a tuning fork of sorts was set up, "...Space bridge from Transformers lore!"

"Brilliant," Philip smiled, "Mondo...prepare to enter." he smiled, snapping his goggles back into place once more.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Ishimaru asked.

"Not after I did it 300 times," Philip explained.

"When did you do that?!" Ishimaru gawked.

"Oh, when I first studied on goggles in my first week living with Shotaro," Philip explained, "There are well over 687 different poses one can make when snapping them onto your face."

"I forget he's like a well of random and sometimes useful but mostly useless knowledge…" Mondo muttered, "Like the time with how to cook eggs…"

"We all agreed that we never wanted to know where he got the coop or all those chickens, right?" Ishimaru asked.

"We did," Hifumi replied before shivering, "Especially the rooster…"

Mondo and Ishimaru shared shudders of repressed memories. After a few moments of re-repressing those repressed memories that needed repressing once more, Mondo gunned the motor and the four drove off into the portal.

* * *

"And I think I am in a bad nightmare," Asahina gulped, looking at all the Byakuya copies around them, all of them toned in the same color as their surroundings.

"No. More. BYAKUYA!" Akiko snapped, panting heavily over a twitching Fukawa's body.

"..." Sakura put two fingers to Fukawa's neck, "Yep. Still alive."

"Are you serious about thinking of the stupid bear's trials now?!"

"I wouldn't put it past him if he tried to make a situation like this into a Class Trial," Sakura replied.

"Quite true. It's fortunate Akiko did not go too far. I would imagine that her punishment would be a giant version of her slippers made of steel heated up to a thousand degrees striking her from orbit," Celetia noted, making Akiko pale and sweat heavily at that image.

* * *

Monokuma sneezed and looked around his office, "What the heck? Who's talkin' 'bout my plans?! They better not have found my giant metal slipper in orbit…"

"Meow?"

"What...well it wasn't cheap…" Monokuma muttered, "Had to borrow some funds from...your...ahahaha...from your master...h-hi, Mick."

"Meow," he replied, licking his paw; he seemed calm and not violent at this moment.

"I...I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Meow."

"...Can I offer some catnip in trade of this being all hush-hush?"

 **=SMILODON=**

" **Grrrr…"** the large saber toothed tiger-themed monster growled, standing over Monokuma and casting a large shadow; it reared its head back, letting out a roar before pouncing.

"OH NOOOO~!" Monokuma screamed, "NOT THE DESK! NOT THE DESK! I JUST GOT THE SALMON CARVINGS ON THE SIDES JUST RI~GHT!"

* * *

"Celestia, that's just disturbing," Asahina shuddered before blinking twice, "Uh...does anyone else hear screaming?"

"Screaming?" Sakura repeated before something smashed down on the Byakuya duplicates, causing them to blow up in a rain of ink, "?!"

"Yes...I mean AH!" Akiko screamed at this development.

"Urgh…" an inky body slowly arose, making Sakura move the other girls behind her...until the head shook rapidly to get it off, revealing Naegi's head, "Ugh...I hate holes in the road. I always fall in them..."

"Holy cow that worked!" Shotaro spoke as he lowered down on his watch's cable, Kyoko hanging on to him as Byakuya was dangling from Shotaro's pant leg.

"Hey!" Asahina gasped in joy before running over as the trio finished their descent, "You all got caught, too!"

"I was not expecting it to slam a giant book on all of us," Shotaro sighed.

"What did I land on?" Naegi asked.

"I made an error in judgement on if Fukawa could reign in her thoughts to focus on escape," Celestia apologized.

"...A copy of Byakuya?" Naegi guessed.

"Twenty-seven copies," Sakura confirmed.

"Use to be more…" Akiko added, "But I got tired of poofing them…"

"Then she went for the 'writer,'" Asahina noted, pointing at the downed Fukawa.

"...The bear's not gonna try to make this a Class Trial, is he?" Shotaro asked.

"She's just unconscious," Sakura replied.

"So one of our writers is down. Of course this would happen," Byakuya noted with disdain.

"...You knew she wrote down 'Nude Byakuya' for her last attempt before Akiko snapped?" Asahina asked, causing the boys to look at her with wide eyes and then at Fukawa.

"..." Byakuya picked up the dropped pen and wrote 'Rope' on the 'wall' by them, causing it to turn into actual rope that he quickly tied Fukawa up in, "Sakura, carry her."

"I imagine this is safer than letting the other half take control," she shrugged.

"We never speak of what we saw, understood?" Akiko ordered, earning nods from the girls minus Kyoko.

"Now we're missing just the others," Kyoko noted before a motor roaring made her move to the side in time for the motorcycle to crash down, sending the four flying into the air and land in a pile with Mondo on the bottom and Philip on the top.

"We forgot to factor in the angle we entered," Philip noted.

"Philip, there's a helmet stuck to your butt!" Asahina exclaimed.

"Hm?" Philip looked behind him to see the bottom half of Hifumi's helmet, "Ah...so it is."

"How did you...Hifumi?" Shotaro asked.

"He was very compliant and made us many useful items," Philip smiled as he got off the pile before barely flinching when Sakura pulled the stuck helmet out, "First a means of transportation, then he built us a portal to find you guys." he smiled.

"GET OFFA ME!" Mondo roared, throwing Hifumi and Ishimaru off, letting them crash land on Byakuya, "Dammit! I couldn't breathe!"

"Well, we appear to be nearly all together again," Celestia noted, "However, where is our foolish fortune teller?"

"I think he got away when Mondo and Ishimaru dogpiled me," Philip replied, "Which reminds me, you two owe me a trip to the recycling center for a new colliander for the helmet."

"That thing was sparking like mad!" Mondo argued.

"It couldn't have been safe to be used on a person!" Ishimaru agreed.

"...Philip, what were you doing before we all got stuck here?" Asahina asked with wide eyes.

"Hagakure gave a prediction that made him all weird and he didn't even remember he gave it, so Philip wanted to scan his brain," Ishimaru explained.

"Why would Phili-wait. What did Hagakure do?" Akiko asked.

"He gave me a prediction. But it was different from his normal ones." Philip explained, "As in he did a good job at it and then forgot he did it."

"Hagakure...did something good?"

"It was freaky to the max," Mondo agreed, "Dude's eyes were rolled into the back of his head and rapid fire in his talking. Kept saying stuff like The Tower does something to the moon and a Hero-elephant thing ending Justice and something 'bout elephants liking the moon."

"It was all very odd...but interesting! Now I need to look at his brain," Philip mused.

"Philip-kun, you can't just say things like that!" Akiko complained.

"Eh?" he complained in a child like tone, "But you had no problems with my antics when I won you and Asahina all sorts of games that earned you money."

"No means no, mister!" Akiko scolded, a wooden slipper out with the words 'NO CAT SCANS' on it, "You don't drop it then you're not getting anything for research for a month!"

"Ah~" he complained.

" _Papapapapapa…"_ a laugh echoed, making everyone tense and huddle together with the fighters at front and back, _"Ah, how amusing it is. Normally, I don't deal with anyone younger than twenty, but you all were made an exception by my superiors."_

"Teme...you're that Dopant!" Shotaro snapped, "What are you up to?"

" _Oh, just my normal job for my superiors. Keeping things organized and in check and throwing away the trash,"_ the Dopant's voice replied, _"It's always been something I've enjoyed doing, even with my books at home as a child, organizing them and keeping them up to date was bliss itself."_

"That kind of talking…It sounds a bit familiar," Shotaro noted.

"Their passion for books is endearing but we shall not forgive you for the crimes of making people into books against their will!" Philip declared, "How was that? I did my best, Shotaro." he smiled to his other friends.

"Perfect," Shotaro replied, "...Saa...Now I get it. You're a former Ultimate, aren't you?"

" _But of course. The Ultimate Librarian."_

"That makes sense...so what's the deal? You after us for Fukawa's books making a mess of your place…?"

" _Oh no, no, no. I actually had to buy several copies of her last novel for the library I work at due to its popularity,"_ the Book Dopant replied, _"Quite enjoyable. But as for why? My superiors requested I deal with you all for interfering with their business practices. Now then..."_ a flurry of papers engulfed their vision before settling, revealing a parchment-tinted recreation of a familiar building interior, _"Welcome to my Book World."_

"This is...Kibougamine," Shotaro noted.

"AH!" everyone but Kyoko and Philip complained.

"Considering they're a former student here, I am not surprised that they'd go with this," Kyoko noted before a panel nearby opened and a parchment-tinted Monokuma walked through it, carrying a salmon.

"Hmm-hm-hmm-hm…" Book Monokuma hummed to himself before spotting the others, "..."

"..."

"...My salmon," Book Monokuma stated, pulling his Book salmon behind his back.

"DIE!" Akiko snapped as she pulled out a giant Slipper she drew and slammed it on Book Monokuma, popping it into a splatter of ink, "It can't hurt anything...anymore…"

"Oh now that was mean," another Book Monokuma noted nearby, "You attacked the headmaster~!"

"...Oh no," Naegi paled.

"Oh, Spears of Gungnir~! Execute the attacker!" Book Monokuma called out.

"Mondo throw the now-useless-bike!" Philip ordered.

Mondo roared as he threw the bike. Akiko yelped, closing her eyes as the spears shot out. For a moment, she thought she was gonna die. When she finally opened her eyes, her eyes widened upon seeing the bike had been impaled instead of her. She sighed in relief as she fell to her knees.

"Ah...It missed," Book Monokuma whined before smiling as a boulder dropped down and started rolling at them, "Alright, oh Boulder of Sun Wukong~!"

"Shut up and go die!" Shotaro shouted, punting the replacement into the boulder making it explode, "Why make us live through this again, ya book teme?! Come down here and fight me like a real man!"

"What if it's a woman?" Kyoko asked.

"Then fight me like a woman! I believe in gender equality! I'm an equal opportunity ass-whooper!" Shotaro shook his fist.

" _Well...all you have to do is find me,"_ the Book Dopant replied, _"The school is your clue. Just be careful of opening up old books."_

"Philip...be you," Shotaro replied simply.

"Oh I love this case," Philip smiled as he walked towards a room and opened it...before closing it immediately, "Oh I _don't_ love this case. Can we burn everything now before anyone else opens this door?"

"Huh? What's wrong, Philip?" Naegi asked.

"I'm afraid to answer that...especially to you and Mondo, Naegi."

"Huh? Me and Naegi, bro?" Mondo asked.

Kyoko raised a brow at that before going to the door and opening it...before instantly closing it, "Don't look."

"Huh? Oi, what's the big deal?" Mondo complained, growing concerned and annoyed.

Kyoko walked over and whispered to Ishimaru what they saw, making his eyes widen in shock.

"...A...Are you sure?"

"I am, and I'm afraid of how they'd react," Kyoko replied.

"Mm…" he nodded sadly as Philip finished explaining the same to Shotaro and Sakura.

"That's just messed up…" Shotaro growled.

"Agreed…" Sakura scowled in agreement.

"Seriously, what is up with you guys?!" Mondo demanded.

"Trust me...this guy is trying to really mess with us," Shotaro spoke, "Don't look…"

"?"

"Oh come now, what's so bad about it?" Celestia questioned as she opened it...and closed it right away, "I see the cause and wholeheartedly agree that no one else, especially you two, are to open this door. In fact..." she grabbed a pen from Fukawa's bound body and quickly scribbled a lock on the door, "There. And I swear that if either of you ask again, I shall draw up a needle, thread, scissors, and a mirror."

"Uh...why all that stuff, Celeste?" Naegi asked.

"The mirror is to make you watch what I shall do with the scissors and then the needle and thread while you're both still conscious, of course," Celestia replied.

"..." for a moment, neither got it...when they did, both paled, started to sweat, and shiver, "A-Aye, Celestia-dono!"

" _Oh come now...I'm giving you a bit of an advantage with those three,"_ the Book Dopant's voice noted, _"Their books were all interesting to read...why, an accidental demise in two and one caused by two and an ironic demise."_

"How did you do this?" Shotaro demanded.

" _Even bodies have 'stories' that are still written."_

"Accidental...bodies…?" Naegi repeated before it dawned on him, "...Don't tell me."

"...You did that on purpose…" Kyoko spoke to the voice with a frown.

" _Mayhaps I did...mayhaps I didn't…"_ the Dopant chuckled, _"Though you need not worry on my changing things. One weakness about my power? Books from the dead can't be rewritten, merely repaired. But once my Memory breaks, they go back to what they were before."_ the lock shook before shattering, _"And a word? I do mean that they are meant to be used as an advantage for finding me~"_

"YOU JERK!" a voice snapped on the other side.

"GAH! NO, I SWEAR! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" another pleaded.

"P-Please sto…"

"STAY OUTTA THIS!"

"Th...Those voices…" Naegi gasped before the door slammed open...letting Leon stumble out with Sayaka trying to strangle him.

"LEON?!"

"HELP! SH-ACK!"

"YOU COULD'VE STOPPED, BUT YOU HAD TO GO AHEAD AND STAB ME!"

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! AND I DID'T MEAN T-GRK!"

"O-Oh no…" a faint voice squeaked in shock as a pale Mondo slowly turned his head to the door to see Chihiro peeking out, "D...Did everyone d-d-d-die?"

"Ah…." Shotaro sighed, "Ishimaru, there's fighting in the halls."

"E-Eh?"

"Aren't you the Ultimate Moral Compass?" Shotaro questioned as he motioned to Leon getting bonked repeatedly on the head by Sayaka from behind.

"Ack! Y-You're right!" Ishimaru exclaimed before whistling sharply, his hair turning white as he roared, "ENOUGH FIGHTING! SEPERATE AT ONCE!"

"GAH!" Leon and Sayaka yelped, quickly separating.

"ACTING IN SUCH AN IRRESPONSIBLE BEHAVIOR IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!"

"Ah...E-Everyone…?" Leon gawked.

"Oh no...Y-You all…" Sayaka gasped.

"No," Sakura replied, shaking her head, "A Dopant did this to you three."

"Th...Three?" Sayaka replied before looking over everyone, "But...Wh…"

"It...I died after you two," Chihiro replied.

"The Dopant more or less used their powers to trap your...I guess...souls here," Shotaro muttered, his fedora hiding his eyes.

"It's...interesting...but also rather...heartbreaking," Philip sighed as he squatted down and looked at the floor, "I always wondered if talking to the deceased was possible...but I never wondered what would happen when you did contact them."

"...D...Did you find my laptop?" Chihiro asked.

"Alter Ego is safe," Philip smiled, "They have been a great help and we've made many backups inside of our gadgets."

"Wait, what?" Shotaro and Kyoko blinked.

"Shh!" Philip hissed.

"Wait...if it was just Chihiro who died...then…" Leon gasped.

"Huh? What?" Sayaka demanded.

"When a murder happens in Kibougamine, the students have to hold a trial to find 'The Blackened,'" Sakura explained, "However, in the last trial...Mondo stopped the punishment by counting up his sins."

"I don't care for what happens after the memory breaks," Shotaro claimed, "If they pull through the effects of their own toxic darkness...then it's all up to them."

"The Dopant told us...that you three were a key to finding it in the school," Celestina noted.

"We're a key?" Sayaka asked.

"How literal that is in this place remains to be seen," Philip spoke as he began measuring them, "What? ...It's just incase we find human-shaped indents they fit into…"

"D...Did Philip-san get stranger?" Chihiro asked.

"Too much time with Hifumi and Hagakure," Akiko replied before glomping him, "Ah~! I missed you so much! I still can't believe you're a boy, though."

"HAH?!" Sayaka and Leon exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Shotaro sighed, "Go ahead and get it out of your systems…"

As the two freaked, Chihiro looked over at Mondo, who was trying his hardest to not look at anything but the floor, "..." he patted Akiko's head and motioned to Mondo.

"..." Akiko nodded, letting him go and walk up to him.

"I...I'm sorry, Owada-kun," Chihiro apologized.

"?!" Mondo looked at him.

"I probably pushed you past your limit, and you probably felt cornered and the Memory reacted to you…" Chihiro continued before rubbing the tears welling up in his eyes, "But...I thought that I could move on that one step for someone I admire…I'm so sorry that I couldn't, Owada-kun. That because I thought I could be something else, you nearly died..."

"SHUT UP!" Mondo snapped, startling the others, "IT AIN'T YOUR FAULT, DAMMIT!" he clenched his fists, "I was the one who was weak that night, lil' bro. You didn't deserve that, not a bit of what I did. If anyone should be sorry for what happened that night and apologize, then it's me! I was weak and couldn't keep in my anger around that damn Memory! I swore I'd be protectin' ya, but I killed ya! I'm the one who's sorry, Fujisaki!"

"Bro…" Ishimaru whispered.

"Seems this is something he needed to get off his chest more than anything else," Philip noted.

"Please stop poking me…" Sayaka pleaded, smacking Philip's hand away.

"I need to see how your new bodies in this world work," Philip replied.

"How should we know?!" Leon snapped before cringing, "Ugh...I still feel all those baseballs…"

"Baseballs?" Sayaka repeated.

"While you were simply stabbed and died of blood loss, he was bound to a pole and pelted with hundreds of baseballs at high velocity by Monokuma," Philip casually explained, "And before you rant at him, weren't you attempting to kill him and frame Naegi for it?"

"?!" Sayaka flinched.

"Alright, I think they're calming down over there," Celestia noted, "Shall we begin trying to discover the whereabouts of this crude former Ultimate?"

"Huh? I thought it was a Dopant," Leon noted.

"Yes, the former Ultimate Librarian is the Book Dopant," Celestia confirmed, "Which reminds me...Philip dear?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask for you to take a trip to your personal library and provide you with some keywords in return for a new subject for you to study once we are finished with this Dopant?"

"You may," Philip replied as he assumed the position of standing up straight and opening his book while closing his eyes.

"Keywords: Kibougamine, Ultimate Librarian, Previous Classes, and Book Gaia Memory," Celestia informed just as a chime went off.

=Attention, students! Attention! The Class Trial starts in just a few minutes!= Book Monokuma declared on the PA =Get your keisters down to the trial room at once!=

"We have no time for this…" Shotaro groaned.

"Class Trial?" Sayaka repeated.

"Please don't vote for me again," Leon pleaded, "...Wait a second...Oi! Ya stupid bear!"

The ceiling opened a panel and Book Monokuma poked his head in, "I'm not stupid. I'm smarter than the average bear! And yes, that's a direct quote from an old American anime."

"How can there be a class trial? Where's the dead body?" Leon demanded.

"Why you three of course," Book Monokuma replied with a laugh while motioning to Leon, Sayaka, and Chihiro, "But the trial is for figuring out where my creator is hiding and their real identity!"

"We haven't even had time to investigate!" Shotaro snapped.

"Not my fault you're sentimental and crying over dead bodies," Book Monokuma replied, "And did you already forget? They're keys."

"Still not making sense!" Naegi argued.

"Pfffft!" Book Monokuma blew a raspberry before going back into the ceiling entrance, "Just get to the trial room!"

"Damn it…" Shotaro groaned, "I bet if we don't then we'll get into some kind of punishment game...where things get more over the top and over that top."

As everyone headed for the trial room, Sayaka fell back with Naegi. An awkward silence came over the two for a few moments.

"...Uh…"

"Why have me be the killer?" Naegi asked, "Why did you try to kill Leon? Why did you trust the word of that stupid bear over anyone else?"

"Oh...that...I…" Sayaka paused, looking away as she tried to find the right words to say, "Just...that video...it was so...convincing...and that Gaia Memory...it...it felt like it was still messing with my head."

"Shotaro does say those things mess with your head." he sighed, "It's...you should have trusted Shotaro. I'm not much of a confidence booster...but he is literally a superhero."

"Kamen Rider!" Shotaro corrected from the distance.

"...It...It wasn't just that," Sayaka admitted, "I...envied you."

"Huh?" Naegi blinked twice.

"How you stayed positive...how you were able to remain calm...And your answer when I asked you to support me no matter what...no matter how you would've answered, I'd still be sad…" Sayaka spoke, "And...and the video he showed us? The one before we went to get Shotaro and Philip…"

"The one about your bandmates all collapsed on the ground?" Naegi asked, earning a shocked look from her, "We watched yours and Leon's to try to understand."

"The place that was most important to me...was with the precious companions I dreamed of since I was a child," Sayaka spoke, "If they were really gone...then...then it felt like there'd be no meaning to me anymore. I tried hard to deal with the sadness especially when we got Shotaro...but then..."

"The T-Rex Memory," Naegi recalled.

"Yes...It twisted things in my head...Those words that gave me hope…'I absolutely will, at any cost.' It...It made it into a way to get you to be my alibi," Sayaka sniffled, "All I could think of was escaping...of getting back to them...and when Leon arrived at your room after I changed the nameplates...All I could think of was killing him...that he had to die so I could leave. But...then he found the Magma Memory when he tripped. Of all places...it was under your bed."

"?!" Naegi flinched, "Under my bed?"

"I thought he was going to melt me away and I hid in your bathroom, but...but when he melted the handle, he took it out and tried to reason with me, but...but I just couldn't," Sayaka sniffled, tears in her eyes, "My mind was stuck in that darkness. I couldn't get out of it until…" she poked where the knife had gone into her, "I was dying...and all I could think was how sorry I was that I tried to use you...use our friendship as a weapon…"

"...So you used your own blood and the last of your strength to write Leon's name."

Sayaka nodded, "I'm so sorry, Naegi-kun. I truly, truly am…"

"..." Naegi put an arm over her shoulders, "It wasn't your fault. It was Monokuma and that Memory that messed with your head. But..." he smiled, "I'm glad that we can do this, one last time. And I promise, your death...Leon's death...Chihiro's...Monokuma and whoever made all those horrible Gaia Memories through Philip will pay."

"Thank you…" she simply replied.

* * *

"Upupupupup! Well, this is quite enjoyable!" Book Monokuma laughed on his chair, "Everyone's here for once! And we don't even have to have portraits with an 'X' in place of some of ya...well..." he motioned to one of Junko, "Aside from one, but meh. Semantics."

"Let us get on with this," Celestia frowned.

"Oh come now. We have someone new to this," Monokuma replied, motioning to Sayaka, "So let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results! So if you can figure out 'whodunit' then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one...then I'll punish everyone _besides_ the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate!"

"So the Book Dopant is somewhere here, right?" Naegi asked.

"Of course!" B-Monokuma replied.

"Alright, then let us start off with the identity of the Dopant, shall we?" Sayaka questioned, "Philip?"

"Ah, it was easy with the keywords you provided," Philip replied.

"Eh? Keywords? When did that happen?"

"When you got pulled into a group hug by Chihiro and Mondo," Philip replied.

"S-Sorry for the vest…" Chihiro apologized.

"Don't worry. Mondo will get the bill," Shotaro replied.

"HAH?!" Mondo exclaimed.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Byakuya demanded with a scowl.

"Right, right! Philip, what did you find?" Akiko asked.

"Each of the books that was given to us were actually former alumni of Kibougamine. Specifically, the 75th class," Philip informed, "However, there was one student missing from all those books. Yui Shiroi."

"Our client?" Shotaro asked.

"Yes," Philip replied, "With the keywords provided by Celestia...it became clear."

"So who's the one who did all this?" Leon asked.

"Yui Shiroi," Philip replied, "Her title was the Ultimate Librarian at the time. Correct, Monokuma?"

"...Yup! You're right! She was the Ultimate Librarian when she was taking classes at Kibougamine!" B-Monokuma replied.

"Even former students of our school were tempted by these things…" Sayaka gasped.

"That's messed up," Leon admitted, "So why's a former student doing all this?"

"Because she's an assassin for whoever distributes these Gaia Memories," Asahina replied.

"They are all influenced by the group making them...the ones who used Philip...who kept him a prisoner, who poison Futo…" Shotaro spoke, "It...and all of those they have their claws in...are sick and wrong…"

"What?! Yui-san is the Dopant?" Chihiro gasped.

"You knew her, Chihiro?" Ishimaru asked.

"Yeah! She...She's the one who helped me find my first books on programming," Chihiro explained, "If it wasn't for her helping me, I wouldn't have become the Ultimate Programmer." he bit his lower lip, "How could she be an assassin?"

"I'm guessing the fact she traps her victims in books…" Shotaro argued.

"While I would enjoy Mondo attempt to pummel Shotaro given the angered look on the biker's visage...Let's move on, shall we?" Celestia advised.

"We barely had little to no time to actually search for the Dopant," Kyoko noted.

"Though we do know that she could hear us talking and speak to us as well," Sakura noted.

"Wouldn't that mean she's in the Headmaster's Office on the fourth floor?" Leon asked.

"...Huh?" everyone aside from Kyoko and Chihiro looked at him with perplexed expressions.

"Oh yeah! Or the data processing room on that floor!" Chihiro added.

"Those are on the fourth floor?" Naegi asked.

"Of course," Sayaka replied, "I was the one who escorted you there on your first day with Mukuro."

"I believe we are starting to see the puzzles pieces as they fit together," Philip spoke.

"Oh man...I hate brain teasers," Mondo groaned.

' _Mukuro?'_ Naegi pondered.

"Wait a sec...how did you all know where the Principal's office was?" Hifumi asked.

"The trauma of death could have triggered something," Sakura noted.

"Oh...yes...it's possible," Philip spoke up, "When I read about all of you within the Gaia Library...there were missing chapters. In other words...missing memories. But when you died...those chapters and memories were returned due to the mental shock,"

"Huh...Y-Yeah! Now I think I'm remembering some stuff," Leon noted.

"S-Same here! I...I actually told everyone that I was really a boy after Mondo and Leon encouraged me to be braver, but no one remembers that I did," Chihiro recalled.

"Nani?" Shotaro asked.

"You did?" Mondo asked confused.

"Y-Yeah...Still didn't stop Junko and Celestia from putting me in maid outfits…" Chihiro noted, blushing.

"...Funny enough, Alter Ego is still getting that maid outfit treatment, but not from Celestia," Shotaro informed as Akiko walloped Hifumi upside the head with a wooden slipper when he tried to not look at anyone and poorly whistled.

"Better move on or I'll get tired and demand the vote to commence~!" B-Monokuma warned.

"Right, right!" Leon yelped, "S-So anyways...The Principle's Office is probably the best bet for where the Dopant is."

"No, that's wrong!" Naegi exclaimed, "Think about it, guys. What powers does this lady have with that Book Memory?"

"She can turn people into books, alter the contents of the living, and even-once she pulls you into a book-can somewhat bring back the dead but only in this place," Fukawa recalled before sneezing, "Gah! Why am I tied up?! Oh, Byakuya~you kinky boy, you~"

"Oh god, Sho got out again…" Sayaka groaned.

"I thought she had that crazy bitch under control with the taser!" Leon gulped.

"...Okay, the fuck am I seeing?" Sho asked.

"Long story short, the Book Dopant can bring back the dead so long as she turns their bodies into books and has us within another book," Byakuya explained.

"Back it up! We can bring her out or put her back in...with a taser?" Shotaro asked.

"Ishimaru found that out by accident," Leon recalled, "Man, did not expect you to like that Steel Samurai show enough to wear those boxers."

"Gah! H-How did you know I liked that?!"

"Because you told him...but you forgot," Shotaro spoke, "All of you...each and everyone of you...have lost huge chunks of memory, possibly even years worth of it…" he revealed as everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Time's running out, kiddies~" B-Monokuma warned as he held up a large pocket watch as big as him.

"Ugh...Why did he have to be here!?" Akiko complained, "It's like he's the annoying cat…"

"CAT!?" Book Monokuma panicked, sweating heavily as he looked around.

"Right, we need to focus on the now and not the past," Sayaka noted.

"She's right," Byakuya noted, adjusting his glasses, "That...startling news...can wait. Everyone keep thinking on what this Dopant's been able to do."

"When it captured us, it used books that I broke apart to become grunts and weapons," Sakura noted.

"My legs and butt have the bite marks to prove she could make wolves from those books, too," Shotaro grumbled, "And then...there's the giant book she trapped us with."

"We did figure out that writing in this place can turn the words into reality and even drawings can become real," Hifumi continued, "And they even made the entire school from the ground up!"

"They also destroyed the lock I drew when I looked into the room you three were lying in," Celestia added, "And...of course…" she motioned to B-Monokuma...now wearing a suit of armor with bags of catnip surrounding him.

"It will not get me…" B-Monokuma hissed, his red eye glowing behind the visor.

"But that's the thing. The security camera would've been blocked the entire time and she couldn't have seen the lock," Naegi noted.

"Huh?"

"At the time Celestia drew it, Hifumi was between her and the camera with Mondo behind her, meaning the camera couldn't see what she did," Naegi noted, "But the Dopant was still able to know about the lock and shattered it."

"Which means they have a different method of being able to view us," Shotaro added, "But how? With all the things this Dopant must have sealed away inside of itself and other books, it can't see all of them even if this is its own personal world. No one can be Omnipresent."

"...But they can...if they _are_ what you're messing with," Kyoko noted, her eyes widening.

"Wuzzat?" B-Monokuma asked.

"This isn't _A_ world...this is the Dopant...we're inside their very body!" Shotaro snapped.

"...Should I say it or should the bear?" Philip asked.

"Upupupupup! Well, it looks like we reached our verdict...Shall we cast our votes?" B-Monokuma questioned, "You all have a lever in front of you! Use that to make your selection! Oh, and just to remind you...Make sure to triple vote for someone! After all, we wouldn't want you to be punished for something so minor, now would we? Okay! Then let's. get. EXCITED! Where will the location be? Will you make the right choice? Or the dreadfully wrong one? What's it gonna be? What's it gonna BEEEEEE?!"

"Neko…" Akiko and Asahina pointed behind Book Monokuma.

"Wuzzat?" B-Monokuma asked.

"Rrowr…"

"..." B-Monokuma looked behind him to see a parchment-tinted Mick, "...Catnip?" B-Mick's paw smacked the catnip out of his hands before grabbing him by his neck and lifting him up, "Paws can't do that!"

"Oh, I like that cat," Philip noted, "I hope it's real outside of this place."

"Agreed," Akiko agreed.

"Imma call it Mick."

"...So if we're in the Dopant and we use the Heat Memory…" Shotaro noted.

"The Dopant would probably be forced to release us," Byakuya noted, "But it would also mean…" everyone looked over at Leon, Sayaka, and Chihiro.

"Hey, guys, it's cool," Leon assured, "We...Well...when this book bitch gets beaten, we'd be gone anyway, right? Can't bring back the past and all that. If anything, I hope that when you get the guy behind the bear, you shove them into what killed me when they get the death penalty in the court."

"You all remember everything from our lost memories, do you not?" Celestia asked, "...How long are those memories missing?"

"..." the three shared looked before Sayaka replied, "Two whole years."

"?!"

"It's true," Leon confirmed, "Honestly, I remember me, Chihiro, and Mondo becoming buds while Ishimaru and Mondo became best buds after a battle in the school sauna. Glad to see that still happened."

"You even told us your biggest secret, Celeste!" Sakaya noted.

"W-What?!"

"Relax. We won't share it, not until you become fully comfortable around everyone again," Sayaka assured, "Then it'll be up to you to tell them." her smile turned bittersweet as she walked over and hugged Naegi, "There's so much we did together, Naegi-kun. It sucks we won't be able to keep that going."

"H-Huh?" Naegi blinked twice.

"Even though I won't be there, I'll still keep you to that promise you made," Sayaka noted.

"Ugh...this is all getting to sappy for me…" Sho muttered before tickling her own nose and sneezed, "H-Huh? Um...Why is the fake Monokuma getting mauled by a kitty?"

"Fukawa-chan?" Fukawa looked to see Chihiro looking up at her, "Um...When...when you get out, can I ask you and Philip something?"

"Huh?"

"Could you work together and write everything in our books where Philip gets them from?" Chihiro asked, "It might be better than just small answers we can give right now."

"Tch...Wh-why…?"

"She'll do it," Byakuya stated.

"Hai, master~!"

"That's good," Chihiro smiled.

"My tail's in my eyes! My tail is in my eyes~!" B-Monokuma screamed.

"I like that cat," Philip mused as B-Mick looked at him and he looked back at it. The two stared at each other for a long time...before B-Mick bowed to Philip as if he was his master. The two locked eyes as Philip nodded...and B-Mick returned to brutalizing B-Monokuma.

"None of us know who's behind the bear, but we know and fully hope that you guys will figure it out and bring them to justice," Leon noted.

"Show no mercy!" Chihiro cheered.

"...Even if the Dopant only brought us back to hurt you all...I'm glad she did so we could have this last talk," Sayaka smiled.

"Wait, Sayaka. Who's Mukuro?" Naegi asked.

"She was Junko's sister," Sayaka replied, "Though...I don't know where she went when we were knocked out before our memories got erased."

"Wait wait wait! Back up!" Shotaro shouted, "Junko...had a sister?!"

"Hai."

The area began to rumble as panels began to open.

"I think we're running out of time," Sayaka smiled sadly.

"Good luck, everyone," Leon noted.

"I hope you can become a great carpenter, Mondo," Chihiro smiled as Shotaro put on his Driver, "And keep him on the right morality, Ishimaru! Even if you have to challenge him to a thousand sauna battles!"

"Gh! C...can...do…!" Ishimaru replied, trying to force the tears back.

"Y-You bet your ass I'll be a great one!" Mondo choked back his own tears.

"I hope you can get your castle, Celeste-chan," Sayaka smiled, "And that donut shop you want to make better go far, Hina-chan!"

"So even that I told you," Celestia noted.

"Oh! That's a terrific idea!" Asahina beamed, even as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Hifumi, when you go to the art room on the third floor, you have a manga you drew yourself in there," Chihiro noted, "Everyone helped with giving critiques on it and it was really amazing. Hopefully, it can help you remember."

"Oh, that's marvelous!" Hifumi smiled, tears in his eyes, "I...I'll be sure to bring you any more that I create for you to read in the next life!"

"Sakura, I hope you go far in life and protect everyone," Sayaka noted, earning a nod.

"It's a promise," Sakura assured.

"When you come to the life after, you better damn well be known as the richest guy in the whole planet, Byakuya," Leon noted.

"Hmph...That's simple enough," Byakuya snorted.

"I'm rooting for you to get him, Fukawa-chan," Sayaka smiled.

"B-Baka! Just because you're saying that doesn't mean I l-like it or anything…" Fukawa sniffled.

"Philip," Shotaro ordered.

 **=TRIGGER=**

"Hai, Shotaro," Philip replied.

 **=HEAT=**

The two crossed their arms as they stood shoulder to shoulder to form a 'W' with their arms, "Henshin!" they declared as they both slotted their memories in. Philip fell backwards as Akiko and Asahina caught and carried him away. Shotaro pushed the Heat memory down as markings formed along his eyes, this time instead of the tear markings, they formed around his eyes like crosshairs. He pushed the belt open as a gust of wind erupted upwards, letting the armor form and lock into place on his body.

 **=HEAT TRIGGER!=**

" _Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!"_ Double spoke in both voices synced together; taking the Trigger Magnum off his chest he aimed up as he pulled the trigger unleashing a surge of fire up into the air above his head.

An agonized wailing screech erupted as everything began to ignite. Everyone turned to Leon, Sayaka, and Chihiro as the fire quickly spread. Sayaka and Chihiro were waving widely as Leon simply gave a thumbs up before the flames soon engulfed them all.

* * *

The Book Dopant screamed as several books shot out of her burning body. The books glowed before turning back into the group. She turned only for Double's fire-engulfed fist to smash into her book-made face, knocking her away.

"It's time for you to realize how messed up your hobby is, Book-woman," Double spoke, twirling his Magnum around.

The Book Dopant grunted before summoning several dozen books that engulfed her, snuffing out the flames before turning into burnt grunts that charged at Double, only to be quickly shot down and incinerated.

" _It's one thing to kidnap people and turn them into books...but even taking the souls of the dead?"_ the Heat half spoke, its eye flashing, _"Books are meant to contain knowledge to be passed on to others. To use them to hurt others is something I personally shall not forgive._ "

"You pulled a hell of a move with that stunt...but all it did was piss me and my partner off. It pissed off this city's Kamen Rider, and that...was not very smart," the Trigger half responded.

" _For making our city...for making our friends cry."_ Double spoke in both voices, _"That is a sin we can never forgive!"_ he rushed while shooting and hitting the Book Dopant repeatedly.

Each blast that hit began burning the Dopant's body and making her stumble back. Double rushed as he slammed a flaming punch to her chest, making her stumble back. The Kamen Rider spun around as he jammed the Trigger Magnum into the Dopant's chest and fired. Large puffs of smoke could be seen bursting from the creatures back as Double relentlessly fired point blank into the Dopant. He pulled his gun away as he spun around, landing a kick with his Heat leg to the Dopant's face and making it stumble back. As it rose its head up, it was greeted by the Trigger Magnum pistol whipping her across the face again. Double spun his gun around as he flipped back a few steps.

" _Shotaro, I believe this attack will serve to better optimise our Memory Break,"_ the Heat half spoke, attaching the Spider Shock to the Magnum before Double inserted the Trigger memory into it.

 **=TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

"Ooh...a new special move...I love those," The Trigger half chuckled.

Double aimed at the Book Dopant which began to panic. The fire at the end of the Trigger Magnum began building up into a giant ball as random arcs of fire arced off it like corona from a sun.

" _Trigger Spider Explosion!"_ Double declared pulling the trigger.

The fireball exploded as it turned into a giant spider web of fire which flew and slammed into the Dopant, wrapping it up in the flaming web and pushing her away and up into the air before expanding and trapping it in the air like a real spider web. Double pulled the trigger again as he unleashed another fireball which morphed into the shape of a spider right before slamming into the Dopant in the center of the web, causing a large explosion. Shiroi landed down on the ground, groaning. By her, a Gaia Memory clattered to the ground. It was green with a ribcage design while the center of it displayed a set of three books with two partially open, all three forming a 'B.' It smoked a little before shattering. Inside of the pool room, the books within began to glow before transforming into a multitude of people, startling all of the people-turned-books.

* * *

"Huh...look at that. She got beaten," Monokuma noted, looking at the flat-screen TV by Sonozaki, "And I thought giving her those bodies would've helped after she told me what she normally did to induce Despair. What was her record on successful hits?"

"A perfect record," he replied.

"Well at least she went out with that much!" Monokuma laughed, "Though I think their despair went up~! Look at them faces! They're shedding tears!"

"Yes...but not the type of tears you are hoping for," the Sonozaki patriarch countered.

"Wuzzat?" Monokuma asked.

"Hehehe…" he laughed, "Look again closely...while they cry, they are not tears of sadness...but closure."

"WHAT?!" Monokuma snapped as he took a closer look at the screen, "...WHAT THE FUCK?! NO DESPAIR?! ...Monokuma's getting _beary_ upset!"

"And we should care why?" Wakana deadpanned as she walked by.

"Meow…" Mick shook his head as he sat in Sonozaki's lap.

"Oh screw you, Claydol! Go back to being a Baltoy!" Monokuma snapped

At that, a blast of energy evaporated Monokuma's head. Standing there where Wakana once stood was a Dopant in clay-brown armor with a cannon arm.

"HA!" Monokuma laughed as he hopped out of some curtains, "I finally got you mad enough to use it!"

"The wedding already passed," the patriarch chuckled.

"...Huh?" Monokuma looked down to see he was in a wedding dress with 'HOPE' written in cursive gold, "Gah! Ick! Bleck! Who did this?! Who put me in this?!"

" **I asked your sister for something that really makes you feel sick,"** the Dopant giggled.

"WHAT?! MUKURO!-!-!-!-!-!"

" **Mick, no tearing this one apart okay? This one is meant to be a punishment one since she also took out the bomb,"** she noted to the cat, earning a sad mewl.

"SO?! I can just move onto another! Right...now!" Monokuma declared as he stood straight...only for nothing to happen, "...any second...any moment…..WHY CAN'T I CHANGE BODIES?!"

" **She also made it should you go into this body, you'd be locked into it for two weeks."**

"FUCK!"

* * *

 _''It turns out that the case we were given...was by the very culprit itself. She was an assassin sent after us like the previous two, but far more dangerous considering she caught all of us,''_ Shotaro typed, _''While she did capture us, she went even further by also using those of the deceased...Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon, and Fujisaki Chihiro. She brought them back to attempt to bring us to despair before ending our lives. Instead...those three not only gave us peace...but it also brought us revelations that none of us expected. The 78th class of Kibougamine...all lost two years of memories. Why were those years taken away from them? Was it the one who hides behind a bear mascot? Or the one who provided the bear all they needed to make their Killing Game? The overall case for the 78th class of Kibougamine just keeps getting deeper.''_ a tapping at his window made him turn his head to see Hagakure, "..."

"Is he done chasing me?" Hagakure asked once he opened it.

"Yeah. True to her word, Celestia got Philip into a new study," Shotaro replied.

"Phew…" Hagakure sighed in relief as he climbed through...carrying a typewriter.

"...Why do you have a typewriter?" Shotaro asked.

"I tripped over it when I was on the other side of town," Hagakure replied, "Thought Kyoko would want it. Anything I missed?"

"We got trapped in an evil Book Dopant...met the ghosts of our friends...oh, and you're missing about two years worth of memories," Shotaro summed up their long and difficult adventure in simple words, "Ah, and Sayaka's cheering you on to go from thirty to forty percent accurate."

"?! Really?!" Hagakure gawked, "Ahh...I got praise from a ghost pop idol! Now that's something new!"

"Wait for it in three...two...one…" Shotaro counted.

"Wait... _TWO YEARS?!_ " Hagakure realized.

"There it goes," Shotaro chuckled before the door to the basement opened and Philip came out...dressed as a French Maid, what was disturbing to them most...he actually did look like a girl, and looked good in it, "..."

"Oh, Shotaro! I need some cups to fill up and offer to people!" Philip beamed.

"No…" Shotaro shook his head as he began getting his stuff, "No…" he went on, putting his fedora on, "...No." he said as he walked out the door.

"...Are you being possessed by Chihiro?" Hagakure asked.

"NOOOOO!" Shotaro screamed outside.

"What's going…?" Akiko asked as she and Asahina walked in, "AH! No one told me about this!"

"...Philip is a girl?" Asahina asked.

"Oh, girls! I need a platter to put cups on and offer drinks," Philip noted, "Maids are interesting."

"Atashi kiitenai…" Akiko kept stammering in her state of shock.

"...Philip is a girl?" Asahina asked again.

"The others have collapsed, too," Hagakure noted, looking in the basement, "...Why am I the only one getting that Chihiro's inspiriting Philip?"

"Hagakure, do you know where the cups are?" Philip asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure, Chihiro-Philip," Hagakure replied, "I'll get 'em for ya. Then you can tell me 'bout your time back on this plane with the others. Okay?"

"Atashi kiitenai…"

"...Philip is a girl?"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 _GT: ...I think Philip broke everyone but Hagakure. *earns no response* ...Z0? SZ? *waves a hand over SZ, who collapses with steam coming from his head* ...He even got SZ?!_

 _Z0: *arms moves on its own and punches self* GAH! *shakes head as nose bleeds profusely from the punch* I'm good! *spits out a molar*_

 _GT: Wow. Philip got you, too._

 _Z0: Don't you start with me, my hand is still moving of its own will, *my arm threatens GT with violence via sign language*_

 _GT: ...Okay...So, uh...preview?_

 _Z0: *my arm gives thumbs up before punching the screen making it go black*_

* * *

 **Jikai Danganronpa W Trigger!**

Sonozaki Patriarch: I'm quite surprised. It seems I will have to send my final assassin after them.

Monokuma: Final...what is that!? No stay away...stay away!

Philip: It's returned...Fang…

Kyoko: Are you saying...That multiple people are using the same Memory?

 **Case 9: Z/The Final Assassin**

Naegi: A Gaia Memory...that moves on its own?

* * *

 _GT: Well, seems next chapter's the finale for this arc._

 _Z0: Ooh that memory...this should be fun._

 _GT: Yep. So while we try to get SZ over the shock, please read and review._

 _Z0: Till next time, Lefty! *hand cracks its knuckles before balling up to a fist and winding up for a punch._


	9. Case 9

_GammaTron: *wearing a safari outfit while looking around via binoculars* Hmm...Now where, oh where, did that go?_

 _SZ: *wears hunting gear*...I'm not gonna harm it. I'm gonna capture it. Like in Monster Hunter...unless its an Elder Dragon, I do not kill it._

 _Z0: *slides down a vine dressed as Tarzan* Shh *grabs both my co-writers and drags them into the trees above* And trapped, there...now while they panic and think they are about to be murdered by apes, welcome readers to another new chapter. As you guess thematically things are gonna get wild. Wait...are there wild monkeys in those trees?_

 _SZ: ?!...Don't let it be a Rajang!_

 _GT: Nope. Not looking for that. What I'm looking for is much smaller._

 _Z0: *cuts the vines holding them letting them fall to the ground*_

 _GT: Aw nuts! My binoculars broke! Now how am I gonna find it?_

 _Z0: Is it the tiny little mechanical canine on your shoulder?_

 _GT: Hm? *looks at shoulder* Ah. ...AH-HA! *pulls out a net and catches it* GOTCHA! *clears throat* Monokuma~!_

 _Monokuma: *pokes head in* What now? *gets smacked in the face with a slab of meat* GAH! What?! What the hell was that for?!_

 _GT: *puts the meat and Monokuma's head in the net*_

 _Monokuma: *screams while running around as snarling and shredding noises come from the net*_

 _GT: And I am good. Thank you, Z0._

 _SZ: Ahem. We do not own anything in this aside from original content._

 _GT: And nice on the disclaimer, SZ. *watches Monokuma step on a button in his blind panic* Uh oh. That was the switch for the cage of the Lynel from Breath of the Wild I had locked up because it kept shooting everything with its lightning arrows._

 _Z0: *rips off costume and grabs a sword* Get in the bunker...I got it...again…_

 _SZ: Phew. Th-*hears a ape-like roar in the distance*0-0…*runs*AHH! RAJANG! AND IT'S ANGRY AND HUNGRY FOR KIRIN!_

 _GT: Oh yeah...I had that locked up with the Lynel._

 _SZ: WHAT?! *Lynel and Rajang crash through the jungle, fighting each other, crushing the camera*_

* * *

"Ah, I'm ba-WHY?!" Shotaro demanded as he walked in to find the table filled to the point of spilling over with donuts.

"She's trying to wallow in misery through eating donuts," Byakuya replied while on his phone, gesturing to Asahina, who was indeed eating as many as she could at a time with tears in her eyes, "Fortunately, I was able to replace the money used for all this in just a few minutes after she bought it all. If you're referring to the hole in your wall, then that was Mondo."

"Hole in th-WHY?!" Shotaro snapped, seeing the hole in the wall that was showing the outside.

"Considering our situation from that startling reveal our former classmates dropped on us just yesterday, can you not be surprised by this?" Byakuya questioned.

"Ah mou…" Shotaro sighed, "Right... _that_."

"Hmm…" Philip popped out of the garage, "So far I have had no luck undoing the memory loss...it seems only the shock of near death can undo it."

"Philip, I think you fried Hagakure's brains out with that last test," Naegi noted in the garage.

"Blaaaaarg…" Hagakure's groan came.

"I tried to see how many volts I could use before it became bad for his health...this was a little over. So we'll see if he wakes up with his memories back," Philip spoke.

"Provided he's still conscious…" Shotaro muttered as he walked into his office, "Ah, might as we-WHY?!"

"Hm?" Kyoko looked up from the massive pile of newspapers, open folders, and a cup of coffee at his desk, "Oh. Welcome back."

"I…wh...how…." Shotaro sputtered, "Just...why?!"

"I've been going over everything I could find involving the last two years," Kyoko explained.

"And you think that's a good idea?" Shotaro asked as he began moving the papers and folders away to help declutter her desk, "What if you learn something you don't like...like a loss of family or…" he paused as she gave him a puzzled look, "What?"

"I...don't know…" she replied honestly but hesitantly, "I'm...not sure what to think."

"Oh boy…" Shotaro groaned as he finished moving stuff away from the desk, "Kyoko, get some sleep…"

"But…"

"No buts," Shotaro replied, "Bed."

"You're right...rest would do me some good." she sighed as Shotaro guided her to her room.

"Wow. Everyone really is...freaking out." Akiko noted, "Naegi-kun, you look okay though."

"Ehhehheh...R-Really?" Naegi asked, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I mean...you're not. Half of our friends have gone all panic mode or are in the fetal position," Akiko added, pointing to Asahina who was shovelling more donuts into her mouth...and then at Hifumi, who was in the fetal position under the table.

"I believe Naegi had his freak out when we got him and he…" Philip began.

"We promised to never speak of it!" Naegi panicked, shushing Philip.

"Either that or he combined it with how everyone but Hagakure acted strangely when I was researching maids," Philip revised.

"...No. Never again," Shotaro ordered, "Why don't we try contacting your guy's families or something?"

"I tried, but…" Naegi held up his phone and pressed a button.

=Upupupupupup! Sorry~! The number you've dialed can't be reached until ya become a Blackened and get away with it~! Upupupupupup!= Monokuma's voice came.

"Hina even went to her home with Sakura and found it ransacked with a spray painted Monokuma on some of the walls," Naegi frowned.

"Now I'm more pissed off…" Shotaro growled.

"And with how everyone is, no luck in getting anything done," Akiko frowned.

"...Maybe we can do something to get their minds off of this," Naegi suggested.

"That might be for the best," Shotaro spoke.

"But how…?" Philip asked, "I got it...Let's get a pet wolf!"

"A wolf?"

"Yes! They're smart, cunning, loyal, fast, cuddly…"

"Yes and wild, deadly, and violent," Shotaro countered, "It'd probably eat Naegi and Akiko for being the shortest people."

"Why me first?!" Naegi exclaimed.

"Because you're probably delicious and ripe with fear," Shotaro replied, "That and Akiko has those slippers."

"Hoh!" Akiko declared, posing with two green wooden slippers as Shotaro and Naegi swore they heard the sound of a gun cocking from her slippers.

"...Yeah...That. So no wolf, Philip," Shotaro ordered.

"Aw…" Philip pouted before thinking for a moment and opened his mouth.

"No tigers either."

"Rats...oh…" Philip had a realization as he ran off into the garage.

"...You don't think he's gonna make an animal, do you?" Naegi asked.

"No...he's gonna train rats…" Shotaro sighed since, due to his connection to Philip, he had an idea what he was thinking.

"Rats?! No! We'll be shut down!" Akiko exclaimed, "Philip-kun, go with hamsters!"

"Brilliant!" Philip shouted, "Hagakure, to the pet store!"

"Blarg…"

"Oh right...it's too early...later."

"Well, that's one crisis averted for now," Shotaro noted, "But we still have...that." he motioned back to the table now halfway filled with donuts and the otaku beneath the table still in fetal position, "The hell are the others?"

"Celeste went to vent through pachinko while Sakura is meditating in the garage. And Mondo and Ishimaru...might have borrowed a vehicle to do some wild driving in the outskirts of the city?"

"...Which vehicle?" Shataro asked, already getting a feeling.

"The RevolGarry," Naegi replied, already hiding behind Akiko.

"...CRAZY DIAMONDS!-!-!" Shotaro screamed.

* * *

"I will admit, they're resourceful," the patriarch of the Sonozaki family noted, rewatching each of his assassins' defeats, Mick in his lap, "To give me this much trouble."

"Mrowr?"

"Yes, it is something both interesting but bothersome. Fortunately, there is one left."

"Hiss!"

"Oh come now, just because they're not a feline doesn't mean that they're evil."

"Hiss…"

"Oh come now. Your fur grew back."

"RWOWR!"

"Now don't take that tone up with me or you're going to the vet to be neutered."

"MEOW!?" Mick jumped at the 'V' word.

"Papa, it's not nice to tease Mick like that," Wakana noted as Mick ran over to her and settled in her lap.

"Hai, hai…"

"Who is the last one anyway?" Wakana asked.

"One of my favorites," he chuckled.

* * *

A small little creature ran along the roof as it looked over the edge to see Shotaro trying to contact his friends and get them to reply. It growled as it stared at him intently.

"No...No! I'm saying bring back my stuff, Mondo…'cause it's my stuff, you corn headed lunatic!" Shotaro snapped.

"Uh, Shotaro, any luck?" Naegi asked.

"No, I'm gonna kick your ass! Did you just hang up on me!? ...Oh I'm gonna get you back for this!" Shotaro snarled, "...On second thought, I'll sick Sho on 'em."

"Ack! No way! That's overkill!" Naegi yelped.

"You don't steal a guy's APC that holds your personal motorcycle and its jet and hovercraft attachments."

"And that is a sentence I thought I'd never hear…" Naegi sweatdropped while Fukawa came in from the garage.

"U-Ugh...Need c-c-coffee…" Fukawa muttered before Shotaro tickled her nose, "ACHOO!" Sho cackled as her scissors spun between her fingers, "Whoo! What's hangin' here?!" she looked around before spotting Asahina lying on the table, groaning sadly, "What's with Swims-a-lot and her funbags bein' all sucky?"

"You have two years of lost memories by chance?" Shotaro asked.

"Nope. Got 'em all in my head," Sho replied.

"...Huh?" Shotaro asked, not expecting that.

"Pft. The bratty writer and I may share the same sexy body, but we don't share the same memories. Feelings? Eh, those we can feel," Sho shrugged.

"Good sweet merciful kami of justice! You might just be the key to saving all of our asses," Shotaro awed as he put his hands on her shoulders, catching her by surprise, "I never dreamed I'd say this…but Sho...we need your help and only you can help us."

"Mmmm...Nope."

"...Huh?" Shotaro asked once more.

"Don't feel like it," Sho snorted.

"Feel like it," Byakuya ordered.

"Hai~!"

"Philip, you have a live one with her memories intact!" Shotaro called.

"You do?" Philip asked, making Sho and Shotaro jump in surprise.

"Wow! And I thought I was good with the ol' pop outta nowhere trick!" Sho laughed.

"Ah. Philip, Sho remembers everything during those two years," Shotaro informed.

"Eh, just from when I was out," Sho snickered, "Ah~Those zappy times with Ms. Taser~ ...Goddamn it! Screw that Ultimate Soldier bitch for slicing her up!"

"Well...you're never leaving my room 'till I'm done with you," Philip said simply.

"Oh~ That's kinky~!" Sho laughed, "Ah, but nope! Only room I ain't leavin' 'till I'm done with 'em is Masters~!"

"Oh...that's cute," Philip smiled as she blinked, realizing she was tied up with chains, "You think you get a choice...No one gets a choice with me." he smiled, dragging her away.

"And make sure she takes a bath before you bring her back!" Byakuya called.

"I make no promises," Philip mused, dragging her down the stairs.

"Hey! Get these chains offa me! ...Then lemme have 'em to chain up Master to a bed~!"

"I will give you several topics to look up for your amusement if you make sure she's scrubbed down extremely well," Byakuya added.

"Bring me Mondo when he gets back to run the motorcycle I hooked up to a people wash machine!" Philip declared, the door to the garage closing behind him and a heavily sweating Sho.

"...And the bath is why…?"

"Have you not realized she hasn't taken a bath since the Car Dopant?" Byakuya replied.

"...Okay, moving on," Shotaro ordered, "Getting these two back to normal so we don't have to carry them around. Naegi, go get a manga art set for Hifumi and Asahina more donuts."

"Hai!" Naegi replied, quickly going off.

"Will that work?" Akiko asked.

"It has to work…" Shotaro groaned, "If all else fails, we toss Asahina into a pool and see if her Ultimate Swimmer Pro mentality kicks in."

"And Hifumi?" Akiko asked.

"We dump him in Akihabara…" Shotaro shrugged.

"Good argument," Akiko nodded.

"I know that's meant to be insulting...but it does sound appealing…" Hifumi muttered to himself, "Like...really appealing...can we do it anyway?"

"...He bounced back from us just talking about the place," Akiko sweatdropped.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Aki-chan…" Shotaro shrugged, "With him back to normal, we can focus a little more on Hina. How about you talk over some stuff to cheer her up with Sakura when she's done. I'm gonna go find our Resident Gambler and hope she hasn't gambled away our home as part of a super power gamble in a poker game."

"Oh come on. It was one…"

"Six…." Shotaro cut Akiko off, earning a slap from her slipper, "Ow! Okay okay…"

"Hmph!"

"Off to find the gambler…" Shotaro sighed, wanting to escape his own home at the moment as he walked out, "I swear everytime I open my mouth…"

The creature seemed to gaze at Shotaro for a bit longer before turning its gaze towards the running Naegi. Once he was far enough from Shotaro, the creature began to leap down and follow after Naegi, making sure to keep itself hidden...for now.

* * *

"I can't believe that in spite of all the other things in our lives...this seems like the most sensible thing to do at the moment." Naegi sighed, looking through the manga store, "Weird part is I might not even be able to get the stuff Hifumi would like...cause no one believes I'm legally old enough to enter that section...being short sucks."

"Hey, kid," the store owner called out, earning Naegi's attention, "You gonna buy anything or not?"

"Ah! Y-Yes, sir!" Naegi replied, giving a quick low bow that made him lose eye contact.

 **=T-REX=**

"...Huh?" Naegi slowly looked up to see the T-Rex Dopant, giving out a loud roar at him, "GYAH!"

* * *

"There we go. All organized," Shotaro smirked before his phone rang, "Y…"

=DON'T EAT ME~!=

"Naegi?"

=Dopant! T-Rex! Went big! Didn't buy a manga fast enough for his liking! HELP~!=

=PAOOOOOOOOON!-!-!=

=WHY DOES IT SOUND LIKE A BABY ELEPHANT?!=

"Of course. Send Naegi out for something and he either gets that and tons more...or he gets a Dopant chasing after him," Shotaro sighed as the phone hung up, "I swear, it's like his luck goes from one extreme to the other…"

"H'h?" Asahina mumbled through a shovelful of donuts in her mouth.

"Naegi's getting chased by a T-Rex Dopant that's experienced enough to transform into its full T-Rex form," Shotaro replied as he grabbed his fedora, "Gonna have to book it, Philip henshin time!"

"Ah...but I was so close to finishing my research...I just got to the good parts…" he groaned, "Oh well...Sho so you don't escape...I'm going to restrain you with these titanium chains...oh and gag you so you don't call for help."

"Wh-mhph!"

"Shh...shh...its pointless to struggle…" he smiled making her sweat nervously.

"I never thought anyone could overwhelm her...and yet Philip can." Akiko muttered.

"Philip is an amoral megalomaniac genius with the world knowledge at his fingertips...this is just a game to him." Shotaro argued.

"Yup. Now Shotaro, as that doctor from that foriegn TV show once said…" Philip began as he pulled out Cyclone, "Allonsy."

"Oh great...he's gotten foreign." Shotaro sighed clicking his memory.

* * *

"AH!" Naegi panicked as he ran from the Dopant, which turned chunks of building and street into a T-Rex body with its real body turned into its head, "Why is there another T-Rex Memory?! I thought the original was destroyed!" he was nearly knocked over by its roar, "And why does it sound like a baby elephant!?"

The Dopant roared as it chased him down the street. Before it could chomp it stopped as it was kicked making it stumble back. Naegi stumbled as he looked back to see Double standing there.

"This is a pain…" Double sighed.

"I thought you destroyed it!" Naegi panicked.

" _Oh, that's cute… You think only one of each exists...No. Only rare Memories have that honor. In truth, there are probably hundreds like this one,_ " Double replied turning so his right eye could look at Naegi.

"Hundreds?!"

" _I said probably…_ " he chuckled.

"Stop giving him nightmares."

" _But I'm just giving him ALL the information he needs. Whether or not it gives him more night terrors is not my explicit fault...since he already has those...along with mumbling in his sleep. He reveals a lot of things that way...like how he styles his ahoge each morning with half a jar of hair gel._ "

"Gh?!" Naegi tensed at that.

"Really? Half a jar?" Shotaro asked turning his side of the head to look at him this time.

"I...It's hard to fix when you have really bad bed head!"

" _Oh and then there's the fun mumblings about Sayaka and Ky-"_

"Uh look! It's getting back up!" Naegi shouted, a heavy blush on his face.

"Not like I wanted to hear that story anyway." Double replied as he jumped back, grabbing Naegi and used his powers over the wind to leap up and land on a building taller than the Dopant itself, "For simplicity's sake...stay down so you don't become a snack."

"Don't have to tell me twice…" Naegi muttered before he jumped at the sound of the Dopant roaring, "And again with the elephant?!"

" _At this point we need to hit it hard and with as much power as we can muster, I suggest we go for a heavy hitting form._ " the Cyclone side spoke, holding up the Heat memory.

"I agree," Joker half spoke, holding up the Metal Memory before both sides clicked and slotted in their respective Memories.

 **=HEAT METAL!=**

"Normally, I'd say a witty one liner to end the fight with," Double spoke, twirling his Metal Shaft around as it ignited with fire, "But...I don't waste my cleverness on repeat villains." he said jumping up as he slotted the Metal Memory into the weapon.

 **=METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

Double grabbed the shaft like a bat as the top end exploded with a burst of fire which propelled him downward at the Dopant. He roared as he closed the distance before swinging and striking the jaw right at where the 'throat' of its giant form formed. The Dopant choked back a roar as the strike tore through its throat, leaving the original Dopant's body to fall forward as the rest of its body crumbled to debris. Double slammed his Metal Shaft into the ground as another explosion from the end sent him flipping back up into the air.

"Metal Branding Return!" he shouted as he spun while shooting up, the ignited Metal Shaft turning him into a wheel of flames as he crashed into the main body and caused another explosion that sent the monster flying off while on fire. Double landed on one knee as he slammed the end of the Metal Shaft into the ground to strike a dramatic kneeling pose.

"Oh thank the gods…" Naegi sighed in relief from his hiding spot.

"Oh right. It's just Naegi...I don't have to be cool for him," Metal spoke as Double stood back up.

"So cruel…" Naegi gawked.

"You're my childhood friend. You have legit seen some of my less than optimal moments...and I'm pretty sure you saw me naked after that one time I lost a bet in the 6th grade…" he rambled.

" _I need to know that story…_ " Heat spoke up.

"No you don't…" Metal deadpanned as Double turned, "Okay...now who's the poor schmuck or dumbass that used that Memory?"

"Oooh…" a man groaned as he landed face first into the mound of debris made from the T-Rex Dopant's 'body.'

"Ah it's the guy from the manga shop!" Naegi gawked as he as picked up by Double and brought down to the streets.

"What...What's going on? Ah! Where's my store?!" the man yelped.

"Eh?" both young man and Kamen Rider blinked.

"Ahh! I'm expecting a new shipment of manga today!" the man exclaimed as he quickly ran off.

"Well, that was...different," Naegi noted, "It's like he doesn't even remember trying to eat me!"

"Odd…" Metal muttered before he noticed something, "...Wait. Where's the Gaia Memory? Or at least...the pieces of it?"

" _That should have been a perfect Memory Break. We hit its weakest point with our strongest strike..._ twice _,_ " Heat added as Double began lifting giant hunks of rubble and tossing them away, in his frantic search, " _Eh...this...this does not make sense...this isn't right...I'm NEVER WRONG!_ " he panicked, slapping his side of the mask.

"Ph...Philip...is panicking?" Naegi blinked in a mix of confusion, nervousness, and worry.

"Ah...right. You guys haven't spent _THAT_ much time with the guy…" Metal sighed as Double kept looking, even picking Naegi up from his spot and looking there, "Philip really doesn't like being wrong when he makes his deduction. It sends him into a sort of...panic," he sighed, "It once got so bad he duct taped the mailman to the front door to prove said point…Poor Toushi..."

" _I...I'm freaking out...Shotaro, I am freaking out!"_ Heat freaked.

"Ah, try and calm down, Aibou. You know what happens when you're distressed," Metal sighed.

"What happens?" Naegi asked nervously.

* * *

"Freedom!" Sho cheered, escaping as she looked at the sleeping Philip, "Try and get one over on me, will ya…" she then stopped upon hearing a growling sound behind her, "Huh...what''s this? Another gadget...and it's got my leg...AH!" she cried as she was dragged off into the shadows of the garage, "AH! Bad gadget! Bad gadget! I'm the one who's supposed to be slicing and dicing with my scissors here!"

* * *

"Eh...It's complicated, but not as bad as you assume," Metal sighed, "Just...well, it's kinda one of the reasons why only I become Double's body."

"That explains nothing!" Naegi shouted.

"You don't know all of Philips secrets…" he replied.

"How many could he have left!?" Naegi complained.

"He loves idols." Metal replied shutting him up, "Specifically one! And right now might be the only thing that'll calm him the hell down...to the office...and make sure the radio isn't broken!"

" _Everything we know is a lie...the world as we know it is an unknown nightmare…_ "

"What could possibly…" Naegi began.

* * *

"Hm-hm-hm-hm~" Philip hummed along to a song on the radio as he laid back in his sofa, "Ah...so relaxing…so healing...such is Wakana-hime..."

"Told ya," Shotaro replied, sitting back in the other sofa with his fedora pulled over his eyes as he reached his hand and closed Naegi's mouth, "Flies don't taste good, ya know."

"Mmm…"

"I...how did this work?" Kyoko asked.

"Ah this is the best part." Philip spoke up.

"Kita!" Shotaro agreed.

"Kimi no mimi sotto te wo ateru yo~" the two began to sing in time with the radio, their friends all stopping anything and everything to gawk at this moment, "Kizu tsukeru _Noise_ kikanai you~ Kimi dake no itsumo soba ni iru yo Mitsume-au Wonderful world~!"

"How mysterious...why does her voice attract my heart so?" Philip asked as everyone just stared at them after that bit.

"Ha! What a foolish question!" Shotaro snorted, "There is only one obvious answer. Wakana-hime is...an angel!"

"Urusei!" Akiko barked, bopping him with the slipper, "Why are you two acting so freaky?! It's so freaky that it even snapped Hina-chan out of her own funk!"

"Ah, Akuma!" Shotaro snorted.

"Akuma?!" Akiko repeated in annoyance, "Why are you calling an Akuma?!"

' _Wakana Sonozaki…'_ Naegi thought as he looked at the CD case by Philip, showing the singer, _'A singing idol that was starting out re...er...two years ago. If Monokuma wasn't in charge anymore, she'd probably be the new Ultimate Idol after...Sayaka…'_ he slapped his cheeks twice and shook his head, "I'm surprised at how easy it was to get Philip out of that!"

"Any of her songs can make Philip happy," Shotaro replied, "As such is her name: the Healing Princess." he went on, "The first time Philip heard her music...he put down his book...and just listened."

"Hidari-san's right! Just look!" Hifumi agreed, pointing at Philip, who was still listening to the music while his book wasn't on his person and just on the table by him, "Amazing! To do this to someone like Philip-san is indeed divine in nature...And she's not even a 2D woman!"

"I must admit...this is odd. Well, odd by Philip standards...and this is the person who dressed up as a woman...several...times…" Kyoko coughed out the last part, her cheeks turning pink.

"No! None of that!" Akiko scolded, bopping her on the head with a slipper that read 'No Girl Philip Thoughts!' on it, "We just barely got over it!"

"What are you guys talking about? Chihiro was just possessing Philip," Hagakure questioned, scratching his head in confusion.

"None of that either!" Akiko panicked pulling out a slipper reading: 'NO GHOSTS!' which she threw like a boomerang which struck Hagakure's head before returning back to her hand.

"OW!" Hagakure yelped.

"Right…" Kyoko sighed, "We can just chalk it up to...none of us know how to truly handle Philip except for Shotaro."

"And that's mainly since they kinda fuse into one person most of the time," Akiko muttered.

"I mean...what would they even look like fused like that?" Naegi asked.

"... Can I borrow that?" Asahina asked, pointing to Akiko's slipper.

"Eh? Sure, but why?" Akiko asked as she handed it to Asahina...who promptly bopped Naegi upside the head with it, "Ah. Good call."

"Why…." he groaned on the floor.

"Because you made me think of half and half," Asahina replied.

"Half and ha...ohhh…" Hagakure turned green.

"As in like how Double looks?" Hifumi asked.

"The fact you are the ones bothered by it proves you all have too much free time to think of that nonsense," Shotaro spoke up.

"You're all so weird...I'm embarrassed to be your friend...the shame." Philip added in a deadpan sarcastic tone.

"Says the one who dressed up as a cat last week and got stuck in a tree to the point we had to call the fire department," Asahina argued.

"You're all just jealous 'cause I'm cuter than you," Philip smirked, learning how to torment them more and more as the days pass.

"?!" Asahina gawked.

"Ooh...Low blow," Hagakure whispered before the door to the garage slammed open and Sho stumbled in, her clothes in tatters and littered in cuts as she was breathing heavily.

" _You_ …" Sho rasped out, eyes focused on Philip.

Philip opened his book, "Me." he pointed at himself, "Oya...you escaped...impressive. I read Knot tying for an hour to restain you...oh wait. It was the scissors, wasn't it?"

"Yes...and then _you_ happened again!" Sho hissed out as she held up her scissors...only to reveal them to be sliced apart.

"...How did that happen?" Naegi asked in surprise.

"One of his little robots mauled me and destroyed my entire collection!" Sho replied, "It was tiny with metal legs and a clear light-blue body! And it was cute at first and then it mauled me when I said something about going Bloodbath Fever on Philip!"

"Oh no…" Shotaro spoke, sitting up immediately as Philip nearly dropped his book, "He's back already…"

"He?" Akiko repeated.

"Fang…" Philip said slowly.

"Philip's bodyguard…" Shotaro explained, "A powerful Sentient Gaia Memory."

"I'm sorry. D...Did you just _Sentient_ Gaia Memory?" Naegi asked.

"Yes. Yes, I did," Shotaro sighed.

"Some Memories are so strong that when connected to a gadget body...fully take it over and make it into a new body for them to interact with the world with," Philip explained, "I created Fang back when I was imprisoned in the tower...to be my protector. I used it only once when me and Shotaro became Double...now that tower and that entire island are a wasteland."

"Fang has the Memory of well...Fangs...IE all savage wild animals with powerful biting force. It takes the form of a little Dinosaur," Shotaro began, "We left him in a titanium cage on that very island. He somehow escaped from his cage...and walked along the ocean floor just to get back here. And the moment it registered Sho was mad at Philip...it attacked her to protect its master."

"...Did that cage have a tarp on it by any chance…?" Hagakure asked cautiously.

"Yes. Wh…..Yasahiro ..."

"I needed something for my new crystal ball!" Hagaure freaked as he jumped out of the window.

"Oh well this is just…" Sho began before the same robotic growl made her jump away as the tiny little Memory walked in, "AH! It's back for revenge!"

"Just change back, you psychotic yandere nut…" Shotaro sighed.

"WHO YA CALLIN' A YA…" Sho began before Fang Memory gave a warning growl, "..." she grabbed one of her braided ponytails and quickly tickled her nose, "ACHOO! ...E-Eh?! Wh-wh-what did you do to my clothes, you perverts?!" another warning growl went off from Fang at Fukawa, "G-Gah! Wh-What is that?!"

"A living Gaia Memory that mauls people that attack Philip or threaten to attack Philip like Sho did," Naegi summarized.

"It's...kinda cute," Asahina admitted before Shotaro's phone rang.

"Dealing with something important here," Shotaro informed after answering the phone.

=More important than a Dopant coming after me?= Celestia questioned.

"...What?"

=Oh yes. Based on how it looks, I would guess it's a Rhinoceros= Celestia replied before a crash went off on the phone =Currently, I'm in a taxi speeding away from it as it pursues me. Do consider helping me=

"Two in one day…" Shotaro sighed as Celestia hung up, "Deal with the insanity here later; saving the gambler now."

"Another T-Rex?" Naegi asked.

"No. Celestia says it's a Rhino," Shotaro replied.

"The Rhino Memory then," Philip noted, "Shotaro, Allonsy!"

"No more international channels for you!" Shotaro declared as he put on the Driver.

* * *

"Can't you drive any faster?!" Celestia demanded before yelping as the taxi barely avoided a thrown car, "Oh come on! I swear, if Naegi Makoto's changing good and bad luck rubbed off on me, he will regret it!"

The Rhino Dopant roared loudly as it followed them. It looked like an 8 foot tall anthropomorphic rhinoceros. Sporting a large Rhino head with sharp pointed horn, its thick skin seemed to form into an organic armor over its shoulders, chest, arms and legs as a roman battle skirt formed around its waist. It stompped its foot as it prepared to charge, only to stop as a tornado formed between it and the taxi.

"Yare yare…" Double sighed, floating down slowly with his arms crossed, "This is starting to feel like I'm ripping off an American comic book classic...if a scorpion and vulture come after me next, I'm sending the lawsuit your way, Rhino-man."

The Rhino Dopant roared before charging, only for Double to slam his Joker leg into its jaw and sending it stumbling over to the side into some rubble. The Kamen Rider flipped over another charge as he kicked his cyclone leg, stepping on its head and sending him jumping back into the air. As he floated down, he spun his body around before kicking with the Cyclone leg and sent a powerful miniaturized tornado at the Dopant, which sent it flying back and slamming into a wall.

Double touched the ground as he quickly widened his stance and prepared for the Rhino's next attack. With another roar of rage, the monster rushed out and charged him. As it ran at him, he raised his Joker hand as it began glowing with purple ethereal energy. He roared as he punched, striking the Rhino Dopant across the face, making it stop mid-charge.

"You know...I'm just now realizing this thing can not take a punch…" Joker half muttered.

" _While it has thick skin able to deflect most normal weapons...the user must still be able to tolerate pain in order to fully utilize this Memory's potential,_ " Cyclone replied.

"Meaning this guy's new with it," Joker noted as he pulled out Joker Memory and inserted it into the Maximum Slot, "Better do this quick then before he pulls out something new."

 **=JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

" _Joker Extreme!_ " Double landed his drop kick as the Monster was sent flying back before exploding.

"Gah!" a man in a bouncer's outfit yelled as he fell out of the resulting smoke, "D'oh...the boss is gonna kill me if I…wait. Where am I?"

"...Again?" Joker whispered.

" _Ahh...ah...t...twice...twice in a row...I...I'm wrong twice in a row?!"_ Cyclone freaked.

"Philip calm down…" Joker spoke, "Who knows what Fang is doing while your distressed."

* * *

"AH!" Hagakure cried, hanging to the edge of the wall as he was being dragged away, "Make it stop! Make it stop!" he cried as Fang growled just as he lost his grip and was dragged away, "SAVE ME, DUDES!"

"Ah…" Akiko and Asahina shivered, holding onto one another in fear as Sakura stood in front of them in a fighting stance.

"What's wrong?! Why'd it go crazy!?" Naegi panicked as it slowly marched back, bits of Hagakure's hair hanging from its little jaw, "Oh no, I locked eyes with it!"

"Run…." Hagakure's voice rasped out.

"AH!" Naegi panicked as Fang jumped up and pounced on him. He then blinked to realize...it stopped, "Oh thank god…"

* * *

" _Hmm-hmmm~"_ Cyclone hummed along to the radio as Double rode in the taxi

"...This...I…" Celestia sighed, "Even I cannot lie about this not being awkward."

"Yep," Joker agreed, "But that's what happens when those two Crazy Diamonds swipe my ride to vent in a joyride. I have a playlist in the RevolGary for calming him down."

"Of course. And now we seem to have a Gaia Memory that is alive in our current abode that is connected to Philip, correct?"

"Yeah. A sentient Gaia Memory," Joker sighed, "We locked it up on a remote island so when Philip is upset it won't tear the place up. But it finally made its way home after so many months...now we need to ensure Philip doesn't have a panic attack...or it'll destroy the neighborhood."

" _Hmm~Hmm Wonderful World~_ " Cyclone sang as he danced with his hand as best he could.

"Hmm...Perhaps our appearance in your lives has caused Philip a moment on enough anger to give this memory enough power to break free from its restraints," Celestia suggested.

"Most likely," Joker shrugged.

" _Shotaro! Wakana's new single!"_ Cyclone pointed at a store, _"Can I get it...please?"_

"Do you realize how weird it would be if people saw this city's Kamen Rider walking into a store wanting to buy a CD?" Joker deadpanned.

"And yet this isn't?" Celestia countered simply, motioning to the cab they were in.

"We figure out the issue with the missing Gaia Memories, you can get the CD," Joker informed before bopping himself when Cyclone stiffened, "And I just stressed him out again."

"Perhaps Fang is not the only Memory that is sentient," Celestia guessed.

"Another sentient Memory? Philip, is that a thing?"

" _I never considered it...but I'll look it up at home in my body,"_ Cyclone muttered, cupping Double's chin in thought.

"Here's to hoping things are fine there…" Joker muttered.

* * *

"Alright. I'm back with Ce-WHY?!" Shotaro shouted upon seeing the room a wreck with a cut-ridden Sakura keeping both her arms pushing down hard on a pot to the point it was digging into the floor while the others were hiding behind his overturned desk.

"It was Hifumi's fault!" Naegi quickly blamed.

"I too blame the Hifumi!" Hagakure added.

"Considering it was his fault, I blame Hifumi as well," Kyoko added.

"What did you do?" Celestia questioned.

"I was trying to do a sketch of it after it stopped from attacking Naegi-san and it seems Fang-san disliked it," Hifumi whimpered as he held up a few sliced pieces of sketch paper.

"Oh, then have no worries on you being blamed further, for our good detective was the cause by causing Philip distress," Celestia informed.

"Ugh...what did he do?" Byakua asked.

"Why...He brought up the very cause of Philip's earlier distress, of course," Celestia replied, "Why there was no Gaia Memory at either Dopant attack today."

"...I blame the Half-Boiled!" Naegi declared.

"Oi!"

"I too blame the Half-Boiled!" Hagakure added.

"Gah!"

"Considering it was his fault, I blame the Half-Boiled as well."

"Oh, real funny…" Shotaro glowered, "And why's Fang not jumping out of that pot?"

"I taped a picture of Philip in his maid outfit on the bottom," Asahina explained.

"A picture of...who took that picture?!"

"Oh, Chihiro asked me to while he was possessing Philip," Hagakure replied with a raised hand.

"..." Shotaro opened his mouth before closing it and sighed while muttering, "Let him just believe what he wants so he doesn't break like the rest of us did when Philip does it again…"

"...Well everything has calmed down now. Least things can't get any w-ACK!"

"YOU!-!-!-!-!" Akiko growled as she choked the clairvoyant, the others trying to pry her off him.

"Ugh…" Shotaro groaned, "Everyone put my office back the way it was!" he snapped, making everyone freeze, "I mean _now_ …" he emphasised by holding up his Trigger Gaia Memory, Philip helping by doing the same with his Heat Memory.

"...Very well," Sakura nodded with a majority of the others rapidly nodding.

"Good. N-" Shotaro began before his phone rang, "...That better be Taka or Mondo coming back with the Revolgarry…" he muttered as he answered the phone, "Hello?"

=Shotaro, the Brachiosaurus Dopant is back and is chasing us!= Ishimaru exclaimed.

=And how's that bad?! I can finally get a chance to kick this thing's ass!= Mondo laughed in the background.

=Help us…= Ishimaru whispered.

"...Ugh. Where are you?"

=The quarry outside of town!=

=IMMA RAMMING ITS FOOT!=

=AH! DON'T DO IT!=

=IMMA DO IT! BANZAI!=

"Ugh...Philip, again," Shotaro groaned.

"Allo...Eh, I'm bored with it. I can't find my red fez hat," Philip shrugged.

"Why so many attacks one after another?" Kyoko spoke to herself as Double ran out the door and jumped through the air via his powers over the wind, "Almost as if it's trying to…"

"Wait. How'd you even find the cage Fang was trapped in, Hagakure?" Naegi asked.

"Hmm? Oh I got lost and ended up finding it after using Toges' card to buy a new crystal ball. Nice steal too. Cost about 3 million yen," Hagakure replied, rubbing his neck after the others managed to pull Akiko off him.

"3 M-where are you buying those things and why do you keep buying them?!"

* * *

"WHOO-HOO!" Mondo cackled as Revolgarry dodged another giant fist, "BRING IT, YA GIANT FOSSIL!"

"This is not a good idea!" Ishimaru panicked.

"Aw lay off it, Bro! We're just actin' as a distraction 'till our city's badass Rider shows up!" Mondo replied, "OH! RAMP!"

"GYAH!" Ishimaru screamed as Revolgarry went off the ramp before the ramp was crushed by the Brachio Dopant's foot.

"Sure doesn't talk as much as I thought it would," Mondo noted as the Dopant let out a rumbling roar, "But that is one badass roar! Hey, Bro, think we can make it a ringtone?"

"EEEK!" Ishimaru yelped as Revolgarry swerved around a punch aimed at it.

"Eh, you're right. Selling it to Toho for a Kaiju roar would be sweeter!"

"Why is it here?! I thought it was destroyed!" Ishimaru demanded.

"Eh, could be that they mass produce these things," Mondo replied before spinning Revolgarry around to let it slam into the Dopant's right leg, knocking it over, "YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' 'BOUT! GET WRECKED, YA RIP OFF OF GOJIRA!" he yelped when the steering turned by itself and the Revolgarry skidded to a halt, "Hey what gives?!" the vehicle opened up to reveal Double HeatTrigger standing before them, tapping the Trigger foot with his arms crossed, "Eh-heh-heh…"

"Oh we're dead later, aren't we?" Ishimaru asked.

"Yes, yes you are," Trigger replied, "NOW GET _OFF! MY! BIKE_!"

"Yes, sir!" both replied, quickly getting off the HardBoiler as its back half slid into the wheel in the back before the red back half attached to the bike.

" _Oh, there better be a Memory this time,"_ Heat noted.

"Prepare for the rule of three, Aibou," Trigger warned as Double mounted the bike.

" _Rule of three?"_ Heat asked as Double flew off.

"You'll see," Trigger replied as he began to open fire on the giant Dopant, earning a roar from it, "Come on, ya big guy! Bring it!"

" _Uhm, Shotaro…"_ Heat began as black substance began oozing from the large Dopant. Upon hitting the ground, the blobs took form and became humanoid grunts known as Masquerade Dopants.

"...That's...new."

" _The previous one must have been too inexperienced,"_ Heat noted.

"That's just great...oi Baka-tachi...grunts incoming!" Trigger warned as he began shooting at the giant Brachio Dopant.

"Grunts?" Mondo repeated before noticing the Masquerade Dopants, "...Oh I've been looking for something to punch!"

"Normally I would say violence is not the answer to things...but given these literally bled out of a monster...not the best time!" Ishimaru panicked.

"BRING IT ON!" Mondo cackled as he charged at them and gave a clothesline to one before grabbing another and tossing it into others.

" _Mondo seems to be having a good time,"_ Heat noted as Double dodged a swipe of the Brachio Dopant's arm, _"Last time, we have Genocider Sho to help expose the weak point. This time will be a bit more difficult. Hmm...I should have made a Rhino Drill or something like it for us to use."_

"Keep it in your notes, Philip," Trigger replied as Double shot at Brachio more.

" _Well perhaps if we blasted it at the right spot, we can knock it into the quarry and then finish it with a Memory Break. But we'd need a good attack to set it up."_

"Good attack…Hey Mondo!"

"Hmm?" Mondo blinked as he looked up, pausing from punching a Masquerade repeatedly in the face.

"You up for somedemolition derby level mayhem?"

"You bet!" Mondo replied as Ishimaru smacked a Masquerade in the head with a shovel that had attempted to attack Mondo from behind.

"Get in the Revolgarry as we change it to emergency manual mode!" he shouted, "Then when we move the big lug into your path, ram him!"

"You got it!" Mondo saluted, _'Taking down a dinosaur...heh. Man the boys are never gonna believe this!'_

"I am gonna live to regret this, aren't I?"

" _Oh greatly so…_ " Heat replied.

Double flew around as he opened fire on the giant Dopant, making it back slowly to where he needed it to go. Now and again he aimed down and blasted the army of Dopant grunts to keep them away from his friends. As soon as Mondo entered the RevolGarry and the Dopant moved into place, Double flew up and flipped around.

"Now!" he ordered, slotting the Trigger Memory into the Magnum.

 **=TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

"LET'S GOOOOOO!" Mondo roared.

With that, the RevolGarry rushed forward, bowling through several grunts before slamming into the Brachio Dopant's legs and knocking it over towards the edge of the quarry. It looked up as Double flew down while aiming down ward.

" _Trigger Scrambler Explosion!_ " Double roared as he unleashed a barrage of fire balls, fire expanding across the HardTuruler as its wing mounted guns began shooting their own fire balls. The blasts all struck the Dopant, sending it flying into the ground as a giant explosion of heat and smoke rose up from the bottom of the quarry.

"WHOO! What an explosion, bros!" Mondo cackled, "And I got its cry of defeat! Toho here we come!"

"Uhm...Bro…" Ishimaru spoke, tapping his shoulder.

"Wha…." he stopped, coming face to face with Double.

"You know the penalty for stealing another man's bike...hai?" Trigger asked, leaning forward.

"Uh-oh…" Mondo gulped as Ishimaru looked down in the quarry.

"Huh...Uh...Where's the Memory?" Ishimaru asked, "And why is there a dog passed out down there?"

" _No Memory?"_ Heat asked as the right half of Double ignited, _"No..._ MEMORY _?!"_

"Philip, Philip! Calm down! C-Calm down!"

" _PHILIP'S GETTING UPSET!"_

* * *

"AH!" Naegi screamed as the iron pot that Fang was hidden within suddenly exploded open, "Mad Dinosaur!" The little memory's eyes shone red as it looked at everyone, "...Very mad Dinosaur!"

"Oh not again…" Byakuya groaned as it looked at him this time, "Why is it looking at me? ...I don't like that it's looking at me." Fang let out a roar before jumping him, "OH GOD!"

* * *

"..." Mondo kept focus on driving, lightly smoking with his clothes burnt in random places.

"..." Ishimaru blinked twice as he looked at Double, in the same state as Mondo.

"..." Trigger was facepalming his half of their face.

" _Hmm~Hmm~Hmm~"_ Heat hummed happily as the speakers in the Revolgarry played Wakana singing.

"Are...are we just not gonna talk about this?" Ishimaru asked.

"It's for everyone's safety…" Trigger explained simply.

"Not shocked Book Bro's a fan of this Wakana chick," Mondo noted, "With those two years we lost, Sayaka was probably not the Ultimate Idol anymore." he scowled, "And now there's no chance of her getting it back. That damn bear…"

"I can see why it's for everyone's safety when you're transformed…" Ishimaru noted.

"Not just that. Philip has another Memory back at work," Trigger informed, "It's sentient, looks like a tiny dinosaur, and tears everything around it to shreds when Philip's upset."

"I'm sorry, b-but did you say…?"

"Yes, it's a Gaia Memory that's sentient and moves on its own," Trigger snorted, "Third time today I've had to explain it."

"Ah, that explains why the top half of the place is riddled with holes and is on fire," Mondo noted as Revolgarry opened as they stopped.

"Yes, that's ex-WHY?!" Trigger screamed as they stopped before their abode...which had numerous holes in the second floor with a fire in one of the windows that was being put out by Sakura hanging outside of it with a fire extinguisher.

"It seems the angrier Philip is, the more destructive Fang gets," Kyoko noted, walking over and covered in bandages.

"Shotaro, what did you do~?!" Naegi cried as he and Asahina were finishing wrapping Byakuya, Hifumi, Hagakure, and Fukawa up like mummies.

"What did I do?! What happened to keeping him locked up in the pot?!" Trigger demanded as he pointed at Fang Memory...who was purring while curled up on a pile of photos of Philip.

"The pot literally exploded when it got angry!" Naegi snapped only for Double to shove his hand in his face to shut him up.

" _Okay...I think I can fix this. I need new lumber, nails, duct tape, vitamins, and peanut butter,_ " Heat explained.

"Ah mou...Philip, you need to put Fang in classes!" Akiko scolded.

" _I'd rather not deal with it much…_ " he admitted, twiddling Double's fingers sheepishly.

"Did it happen again?" Celestia asked.

"Ah, it did," Trigger confirmed as he put half a headphone on Heat's half, causing him to hum along to Wakana's singing, "No Memory again."

"HAH!?" Akiko and Asahina gawked.

"I know!" Trigger complained, "But what can we do? We haven't cracked the mystery...Philip's mood is a ticking time bomb...and I'm...I'm getting tired."

"?!" Kyoko's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm starting to shake, really," Trigger replied.

" _AH! My body!"_ Heat panicked, seeing his body laying in the streets garbage pick up, he quickly changed to Luna and extended his arm to pick his comatose body up and drag it back, _"Phew. We're good. And now back to Wakana-hime."_

"Hmm...I think I know what is happening," Kyoko spoke.

"Can we talk about it after we get clean clothes that aren't burned or wet...and fix the place!?" Akiko asked.

" _Mondo, we have work to do!"_ Luna declared.

"Alright!" Mondo replied, pumping a fist.

"No! Don't you get it? Three Dopants in one day? And Shotaro, you just admitted you're tired," Kyoko noted.

"...Dammit," Trigger realized.

"What's going on?" Asahina asked as Sakura landed down beside her.

"The attacks weren't random," Kyoko noted.

"Ah...They were deliberate. Meant to tire us out," Trigger concurred.

"And with you admitting you're tired…" Kyoko began before a mechanical howl went off, "?!"

"A wolf?" Trigger asked. Everyone turned around and gawked seeing a second little animal Memory Gadget; this one shaped after a black wolf.

"Another one!" Celestia gasped.

"Look at its underside," Sakura noted, noticing that its belly area was red...with a gold ribcage design.

"It's not a purified Memory," Trigger noted before Fang roared at the new Gadget.

The wolf howled at Fang before the two became black and light-blue blurs that collided with one another. They zipped about, striking one another at random all over. Naegi yelped as one collision sliced open his shirt, exposing his chest. The two gadgets skidded to a halt across from one another. The wolf gadget turned its head to Naegi and howled before jumping at him. In the air, the memory's legs folded up as its memory flipped out and its head folded into its body. On the Gaia Memory's symbol was a 'Z' made up of several animals. A Living Connector appeared on Naegi's chest just before the Memory plugged into it.

 **=ZOO!=**

" _Zoo?"_ Luna repeated as the gadget was absorbed into Naegi, who grunted before crying out as a blast aura erupted off his body as he transformed.

"Naegi!" Asahina gasped as Sakura moved before her, entering a fighting stance.

The aura faded away as they all stood back and looked at a tall Werewolf-like Dopant. He was covered in black fur with sharp claws, chains dangling from its wrists and around its neck. It wore pants with a chain belt around its waist. It snarled, looking down at the others revealing Naegi's ahoge atop its head. It howled as it swung its arms, knocking everyone over.

"It's a werewolf now!?" Trigger gawked.

" _Zoo Memory... It has the memories of zoos - the places that hold multiple animals to keep them alive. This is a powerful high class Gaia Memory that we can't shatter the normal way. Furthermore, it's sentient...and uses Humans as hosts to become Dopants. Meaning Naegi is trapped within his own new body."_

' _GET ME OUT OF HERE!'_ Naegi panicked from within the Dopant body.

Zoo Dopant howled as it snarled at Double.

"Don't worry Naegi...we'll get you out...we...we just have to kick your ass to do it. Shouldn't be too hard...I use to do it all the time as kids. But now you're a 7 foot tall snarling dog beast with claws, fangs, and horrible wet dog smell."

At that, the Zoo Dopant grabbed Double by his mask before spinning him around and tossing him into the wall of the building across the street. It howled as it began flexing its arms as they began changing, pumping up in size as the claws retracted in. The fur around the hands and fingers faded, making the arms look like those of a gorilla. Double grunted as he looked up in time as double hammer fist strikes slammed him through the wall and into the ground.

" _GAH!"_ the two-in-one Rider screamed.

"What happened to its arms?" Mondo asked.

"It's a Zoo...it has the power of multiple animals at once!" Kyoko realized.

"Really?!" Ishimaru gasped.

"Wow. Of all the Gaia Memories Naegi gets taken over by, it's the one with massive power behind it," Asahina noted.

"So tired…" Trigger groaned, "..." he looked up as the Dopant reared its fist back. His eye looked at his friends who looked worried and horrified.

" _It would appear this could be our final ride, Shotaro…_ " Luna spoke with a chuckle, " _Your body is so tired...and this Memory is so powerful."_

The Dopant raised its arms to strike again only to stop as the wind suddenly changed. Double paused as he felt the wind blow over him. Double's two minds paused as the cool wind blew over their tired body. Even through their armor, they could feel the cool touch of Futo's breeze. The two young men closed their eyes for a moment as a man appeared before them like a vision. He fixed his white fedora before walking away. As he did, he made the motion of hanging his hat on a hook. Double's hand lifted up as if reaching for it, before it gripped itself tightly as his legs shot up and kicked the Monster's snout, making it yelp and move back.

"No...not yet…" Trigger spoke as he inserted Cyclone and Joker before opening the Driver.

 **=CYCLONE JOKER!=**

"Sa...Zoo Memory...how many have you hurt by taking their bodies as puppets and making them hurt those they love and the city they live in?" Double asked in both voices as the wind blew around him, "Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" he declared, pointing at the Zoo Dopant.

Zoo howled once more, banging his gorilla-like fists together. Double ducked to the left ever so slightly letting a punch zoom past his mask. Double spun around as a blur as he struck his Joker leg to the monster's back. It cried in pain turning around to punch, only for Double to block with his Cyclone hand...a small tornado formed in his palm to buffer the force of the fist, making the Dopant pause in shock.

' _Yes! Even with everything this Memory's thrown at them to tire them out...They're still going! Come on, Shotaro! Philip! I believe in you guys!'_ Naegi cheered.

"Just hang on, Naegi!" Joker spoke slamming a punch across the Zoo Dopant's snout.

" _Just bare with it a little bit longer...we shall save you Naegi-kun...we won't dare let our friend suffer!"_ Cyclone added as Double landed a karate chop with a gust of wind, leaving a glowing gash across the Dopant's body.

"You can count on us...because we are this city's Kamen Rider!" Double snapped as he landed a kick with his cyclone leg to the Dopant's legs, tripping it over. He then swung his Joker leg and struck its back, sending it flying up into the air.

The Zoo Dopant took a moment as it thinned out, flaps of skin and fur forming between its arms and sides as it slowly glided down. It snarled as porcupine quills formed on its back. It curled around as it began ejecting them like spears at the Kamen Rider. Double spun around as he swung a reverse roundhouse with his Cyclone leg, sending a gust of wind which knocked the quills out of the air and sent them flying and jamming into a wall. The Dopant blinked as Double began using the quills as grips to climb up the wall before jumping off with a gust of wind.

The Zoo Dopant looked up as Double tucked his body in and flipped around before opening his arms and legs out as he floated above the body snatching Monster for a moment. The Zoo Dopant flinched as the glare of the setting sun flashed behind the Rider. Double reached as he grabbed the Joker Memory before inserting it into the slot on his belt.

 **=JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

"Ikuze Philip…" Joker spoke as the wind picked up around them, trapping the Kamen Rider and Dopant within a large cyclone.

" _Hai, Shotaro,"_ Cyclone agreed.

Double tucked his body as he rolled forward and aimed both legs in a drop kick. Green and Purple wind formed around his legs as he shot forward. He split in two as both kicks struck the Zoo Dopant's back, shattering the quills it tried to use as a barrier. The Rider let his body reset before he jumped off the Zoo Dopant's back and launched himself back up into the air. The Dopant hit the ground before rolling over and gawking as Double aimed another drop kick down directly at it.

" _Joker Hanten Extreme!"_ Double shouted, shooting down as the wind formed a cone like drill around him as he slammed into the Zoo Dopant's chest and began grinding its body across the road like a surfboard.

' _Come on, guys! You can do it! I believe in you! Don't give up hope!'_ Naegi shouted.

"HA!" Double shouted as an explosion rocked the street followed by a powerful gust of wind blowing the smoke away.

"Minna!" Akiko panicked in concern.

"Oi…" Mondo gawked at the amount of power Double had.

"Even when exhausted, they're capable of performing to this level?" Celestia pondered in surprise.

"That shouldn't be possible…" Byakuya spoke, "But...yet...for them…"

"It feels like the ordinary," Kyoko added, "That is the kind of thing that follows this windy city's Kamen Rider…"

Everyone watched as the last of the dust and smoke faded to show Double standing there, his scarf blowing in the wind. His armor was scratched and scuffed as he slowly turned his head towards his friends. He reached down and helped a groaning Naegi stand back up, his shirt and jacket torn to ribbons. Double chuckled as his armor vanished with the wind, leaving a very tired looking Shotaro.

"That was...weird…" Naegi groaned, "I don't wanna do that again…"

"Yeah...Memories leave you feeling all funny," Shotaro laughed as he stumbled and leaned against his friend, "Told you I could still kick your butt…" he chuckled.

"Phew…" almost everyone sighed in relief.

"Stop that memory!" Philip shouted, rising out of a pile of garbage. Everyone then turned to see the Zoo Memory sparking but still functioning.

The Memory began to move only for an empty stone plant pot to land on it. Fang gave a roar as it stood on the top of the pot, looking over at Philip with a wagging tail.

"Fang Memory seems to have learned how to put others in pots," Sakura noted.

"Well...g-good boy...Fang…" Philip muttered as he leaned down and petted the Memory's head.

"Good. We can seal it away for later so Philip can dissect it to make more crazy gadgets," Shotaro muttered.

* * *

"Seems that Zoo has failed as well," the Sonozaki patriarch noted, "Though, that was interesting."

"Why, sir?" Mukuro asked.

"All those other times, it said the name of the Memory it took on," he noted as the screen replayed the sentient Memory connecting to the store owner.

 _ **=T-REX!=**_

"And yet for that boy, it actually said its name," he continued as it replayed Naegi becoming the Zoo Dopant.

 _ **=ZOO!=**_

"That is strange…" Mukuro nodded, "Why is that?"

"I have my theories...but I think we haven't seen the last of my dear Zoo-kun," he chuckled darkly, "Oh...how troublesome you are, Kibougamine students...and you...Kamen Rider-san…"

"Does this mean I get them back for another Motive?" Monokuma asked, still in the wedding dress, "Because I've got a beary good one."

Mick crept up to pounce, only for Mukuro to catch him mid-lunge, "No. Remember, not this version." she held up another plain Monokuma, "I have this one, though."

"Aw come on! Not that one! It's the last one I have of the original number!" Monokuma whined.

"..." Mukuro said nothing and just let go of the Monokuma as Mick grabbed it in his mouth by its neck as if it was a newly caught prey.

Mick jumped off as he took the Monokuma upstairs...before its head was tossed back down, its red eye scratched out.

"Oh, you suck big time…" Monokuma glowered, "Just for that, after the next Trial, Imma tell that ahegao-sporting gaki all about how you lo…"

"Changed my mind, Mick!" Mukuro called as a pink blush formed, "And please use the Memory."

"Wait, what?"

 **=SMILODON!=**

"Oh? Seems the soldier girl can actually show emotions," Saeko noted as Monokuma was grabbed and pulled out of the room, screaming.

"Well I guess we'll have to go back to the old games." the Sonozaki patriarch spoke, "As long as she widdles down those kids and hurts the Kamen Rider, whatever. It still gets rid of my pest problem," he leaned back, "And soon that secret order...shall be ready again." he mused as Monokuma's tattered dress fell near him.

"FREEDOM~!" Monokuma cackled as he jumped in through the open window.

"Not completely," Mukuro noted.

"Wha…?" he looked down to see he was dressed up in a squid outfit, "Ah! I'm a squid! ...Or am I a kid? A bear? ...Okay, changing now! ...And now. ...Okay, now. ...Rrrrrr! Mukuro, you stupid bimbo soldier! Ya locked me in again?!" a clawed hand grabbed his face, "...Be gentle."

"RROWR!"

"OH GOD!"

* * *

"' _Today started off...really chaotic,'"_ Shotaro typed as he sat in what remained of his office, " _'Thrice I had to save the others from a Dopant attack...after coming back to the others still in shock upon the revelation of having two years worth of lost memories.'_ " he watched as his friends got to work following Philip's orders to fix everything back the way it was, " _'Speaking of past memories...Fang Memory has returned and wrecked the entire office because of the multiple Dopants making Philip angry from the lack of broken Gaia Memories.'_ "

"Gh…" Philip paused as he walked around Fang, "G-good boy…" he muttered, "No, Mondo, not there...there! Also Taka, that is not what the tape was for...no...no...just...just give it to me. It's better you not know what it's for."

"You do know we can use Togami's money to hire repairmen, ya know," Akiko pointed out.

"I am not a bank for you all!" Byakura snapped.

"But then what would I do with all the peanut butter?" Philip asked.

"...What do you need peanut butter for?"

"I thought it was obvious…" Philip countered.

"Spoiler...it's not for eating." Shotaro spoke up.

"Hah?!" nearly everyone gawked.

Shotaro rolled his eyes as he resumed his typing, " _'The cause of all the Dopants was a single, sentient Gaia Memory: Zoo. From what Philip's explained, the Zoo Memory seeks out a compatible user to fully unleash its power, however if it doesn't have a suitable match, it will transform the user into a random animal-based Dopant. It was smart, tiring me out to defeat us by using all those mismatches. Though, even on the brink of defeat, we bested it and Fang Memory caught it before it could escape. I'd rather not know what Philip intends to do with it considering he has it caged up in the garage.'_ "

"That's what all the sheep are for," Philip replied, causing Shotaro to get up and walk to the garage.

"Sheep? What sh-WHY?!" Shotaro snapped as a barrage of bleating came from the garage.

"It is a peculiar thing I found when reading. Also, I like the fluffy…" he simply finished.

"Get them out of here now!" Shotaro ordered.

"My sheep!" Philip spoke as he began running from Shotaro.

"Philip, you get back here and get rid of them!" Shotaro demanded.

"My sheep!"

"Philip!"

"Sheep!"

Fang growled and roared, bouncing about while watching the chase.

"Oh sure, Half-Boiled Guy gets to chase and threaten Booky all he wants, but when I wanna make a threat, ya go all Rambo on my ass…" Sho grumbled.

"Hard Boiled!" Shotaro snapped, still chasing Philip.

"Half!" she countered.

"HA!" he roared in rage as he chose to keep chasing his partner.

"Where did you even get all those sheep?" Asahina asked, looking in the garage with wide eyes.

"I know a guy," Philip responded simply.

"You used my money to pay for this, didn't you?!" Byakuya demanded.

"You can't prove anything," he replied, dashing into the garage and diving off the platform into the herd of sheep...and vanishing amongst them.

"Everyone into the herd! He can't escape all of us!" Shotaro ordered, jumping in after him, "Ah! Oi! Teeth off the fedora!"

"After him!" Akiko ordered as she swatted the rest of the men off the platform with her slipper.

"Another day, it seems," Kyoko shook her head in exasperation.

"It's what I love about this place," Philip's voice spoke as what they thought was a sheep stood up...only to just be Philip in a sheep-costume themed hoodie, "Good luck...they are cuddlers." he waved before running off back into the main room.

"...When did he change hoodies?" Sakura asked with a raised brow after a moment.

"That's the only thing that you are confused about?" Akiko asked shocked.

"I…" Sakura began before a bell went off.

=Gooooood day, students!= Monokuma laughed as he appeared on the TV screen =I have some great news for you! Head to school tomorrow morning and I will present your new motive! That is all!=

"...I was hoping the school would've stayed broken," Akiko groaned, "Oi! Boys! Get out of the sheep!"

"You damn wooly bastard! That was my favorite jacket!" Mondo roared in the herd before a sheep was seen punched into the air and bleated followed by a bundle of them jumping on a spot, "BRING IT ON!"

"That's it! We're having gyros for the next month!" Shotaro declared, poking his head out to reveal his fedora was littered in teeth-shaped holes before going back in when another sheep took it, "Get back here!"

"Ahh help! They're trying to eat my hair!" Hagakure freaked in the herd.

"Boys…" Asahina and Akiko groaned, facepalming as Celestia giggled in amusement.

* * *

 _SZ: ...Well...talk about a wooly situation._

 _GT: You've been playing as Makoto Nanaya mainly again, haven't you?_

 _SZ: Nope._

 _Z0: Really?_

 _SZ: Yes really….though I have to thank the latest BBTag trailer kinda…_

 _GT: Right. Well...while we have to go deal with all the sheep, here's a preview. Cue Preview!_

* * *

 **Jikai, Danganronpa W Trigger!**

Monokuma: Here's the deal, kiddos! Find the Memory, possibly kill someone with it, get away with it, and you can win a buttload of cash! If you can do both of the first two, you earn double the money~!

Philip: I'm researching Tarot Card reading. There are so many kinds of decks for this.

Shotaro: So he's just straight up bribing us now, how the pathetic have fallen.…

Kyoko: Someone stole Alter Ego and all the backups.

Naegi: The only way we can solve this is to understand Hagakure's fortune.

Celestia: We're all going to die here. We're going to die, just like those guys died…

 **Case 10: The Burning of W/The Tarot Cards' Prediction**

Hagakure: No! I'm no killer!

* * *

 _GT: Hoo boy...This will be something, no?_

 _SZ: Mmm hmm...be sure to read, enjoy, and review folks. Z0? Any last words?_

 _Z0: Uh yes...Rajang is on its way. *literally poofs out of existence ditching my friends to deal with the beast*_

 _SZ: What?! I….it killed the Lynel?!*runs to camp*_

 _GT: *pulls out Sheikah Slate* Toodles. *vanishes just before the Rajang arrives, breaking the camera with a screech*_


	10. Case 10

_GammaTron: *fiddling with something off-screen* Hi, everyone!_

 _SZ:...what are you doing GT?_

 _Z0: Lifts and toss time *grabs GT by his face before throwing him away off screen* SZ check out what he's doing._

 _GT: *fiddling with something where I was thrown* I still have it!_

 _Z0: Oh...you poked the bear, GT…_

 _GT: No, you have poked the thing I has fixed! *holds up a remote and pushes the button* And now we wait until the Disclaimers._

 _Z0: Plenty of time for me *cracks knuckles*_

 _GT: SZ, disclaimers!_

 _SZ: Right...ahem! We don't…*ground shakes*...we don't…*ground shakes*...we on't own anything aside from original content! E…*ground shake*okay what is going on?! Did someone wake a Kaiju…Is Shara Ishvalda back?!_

 _GT: We own nothing! And that was the four Divine Beasts from Breath of the Wild getting into position thanks to me making a remote that controls them. *the sky above started glowing blue and white* And now they shall fire! *pops out of existence*_

 _SZ: FIRE?! *runs into a bunker just as a giant beam came down, destroying everything in the area*_

* * *

"Well, here are we again," Akiko groaned as the group walked within the halls of Kibogamine once more, "I thought all those Dopant delayed construction work here, too…"

"I guess they managed to finish…" Naegi guessed.

"Regardless, be ready. Who knows what Scaryton Bear has in store for us," Shotaro stated as they were heading towards the school gym.

' _Another day of being here...And only more questions. How did we lose two years of memories? Was it Monokuma's doing?'_ Naegi pondered as they entered the school gym...where Monokuma was trying to do a round of Limbo only for his belly to hit the bar and knock it off.

"Heh-heh. He's too pudgy for the game," Asahina giggled.

"?!" Monokuma froze at that before slumping in defeat, "I love honey too much…"

"Knowing you, it's probably sour honey," Mondo muttered.

"Honey can't be sour! ...Or can it?" Monokuma pondered, "...Note to self, make sour honey and slip it into you-know-who's tea when they aren't looking."

"Ugh...just cut to the chase," Byakuya sighed, "Just what scheme have you concocted now?"

"Upupupupupu...That's the million yen question!" Monokuma replied...before a massive pile of money dropped down before him in the shape of a tower, "Well, hundred million yen question, actually."

"?! A hundred million yen?!" Akiko gawked.

"Yep-yep-yep! And it's all yours...so long as you can Graduate!" Monokuma declared, "Pretty sweet, right? Oh and guess what? I hid a Gaia Memory in the school, too! Find it and possibly use it to kill someone...boom! Double the money~!"

"Oh that's a lot of cash…" Hagakure whispered at that.

"...Don't even think about it," Fukawa frowned as she glared at Hagakure, who tensed as he gave an innocent whistle.

"Is life so cheap for you, you'd label it with a price tag?" Sakura scowled at Monokuma.

"Pathetic…using money to try and bribe people to kill each other," Shotaro shook his head.

"It would seem that the bear is running low on incentives…" Philip spoke, "But where did he get it?"

"We won't be bribed by your money!" Naegi declared.

"Suuure ya won't," Monokuma snickered as the podium with the cash and him on it went into the floor before an empty podium rose up, "I'll be waiting! And in the meantime, since ya did a Class Trial, a new floor's been opened up! Enjoy~"

"It's not surprising that our 'headmaster' is resorting to bribery," Celestia noted, twirling a bit of her hair with a finger, "Already, we've had two deaths caused by the previous motives. He thinks that this monetary motive would be good enough. Had he been capable of something such as locking us inside of here with no chance of leaving, perhaps it might have been a well enough motivation to either perform it or remain as prisoners."

"That's true...Shotaro and Philip can bust us out whenever…" Naegi spoke.

"Even if we didn't want to...Fang would break the doors down to get back to Philip," Shotaro added. Everyone then cringed as they heard the large metal gates falling over outside.

"WHAT!?" a Monokuma shouted, "OH GOD! IT'S GOT MY LEG! IT'S GOT MY LEEEEEEG~!"

"Yep...Fang followed me," Philip noted.

"...Wait. Didn't Monokuma say another floor of the school's been opened?" Asahina asked.

"He did," Kyoko confirmed as she walked off.

"Where are you going?" Fukawa asked.

"To see the new floor," Kyoko replied.

"...It would be a good idea to search it," Naegi noted, "Hopefully we can find something relating to those two years we lost…"

"Well it's better than nothing," Shotaro spoke, "We could maybe find out who this lunatic really is."

"Hopefully," Philip added, "And before you ask..I've tried to look up who could be possibly controlling Monokuma...and there are a _lot_ of locks on it. Almost as if someone is trying to prevent me from finding out its contents…"

"...Did you try looking up Mukuro Ikusaba again?" Shotaro asked.

"Yup...but it seems her book is now locked as well."

"Locked books are a thing?" Akiko asked.

"Don't start…" Shotaro sighed.

"Locked books are the most interesting books!" Philip declared, "Their information is locked away...hidden from me...I must earn their information! I must work hard to unlock them so the information is given to me! So I may grow as a Philip!" he grabbed Hagakure, "Such as his prediction!"

"Eh? My what?"

"I tried looking up what it meant and it was locked," Philip replied, as he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and began shaking him, "Give me the answers! Who is the Justice? Who is Death? What is the Tower and the Hierophant? What is the key for the lock?"

"Ah! Help!"

"...After Kyoko-chan and away from the increasingly disturbing Philip-kun!" Asahina called as she ran off.

"Wait! I need all of you here incase you're clues!" Philip declared as he chased after them.

* * *

"Ah sweet! We got a pool table here now for when we get trapped here by the bear!" Mondo exclaimed, "Yo, Bro! How about a round?"

"...I had heard there was gamblign involved in pool…" Ishimaru whispered, "...but if it is you I am playing against, Bro, I will happily accept the challenge!"

"Seems to be quite the game room," Shotaro noted, his phone out and speaking into it, "Shogi, Pool, Orthanelo...even magazines for all sorts of subjects. So far, there's nothing much to hint about things."

=I see. All I could find here in the science room is an air purifier machine= Kyoko replied =That and a camera=

"A camera?"

=Ah, this seems to be a limited edition camera that was won through a bingo contest at an anime convention= Philip noted =It's for the anime _Demon Angel Pretty Pudgy Princess_. Though it seems to have a few scratches. More than likely, it was dropped suddenly and ended up under the machine we found it under. We'll check it for any stored pictures=

"I'm not even gonna ask…" Shotaro spoke, "Just...be as vague as possible…"

=Can do= Philip replied.

"Yo, Sho-Bro! You want in on this?" Mondo called.

"...Eh sure. I can take a quick break," Shotaro shrugged as he took a pool cue, "Just to warn ya...I'm rather good at this game."

"Then bring it!"

* * *

"He made a sculpture of himself…" Akiko noted as she and Asahina tilted their heads at a full scale sculpture of Monokuma posing.

"Ah! They were right!" the two jumped and spun around to see Hifumi holding up two sealed manga, "This art style...the inking method...even the lettering...I did draw these!"

"If I regret asking this, I'm gonna thump your IQ down a couple digits...but what is it?" Akiko asked.

"My own original manga!" Hifumi replied, opening the first one, "A deconstruction and reconstruction of various tropes in a magical girl series! Just read it!"

The two shared looks before Asahina took the offered manga. The two started to look it over. A few minutes passed...then several more...then about thirty minutes went by before they stopped.

"...Okay, I'm not gonna thump you," Akiko noted.

"Wow! That was pretty cool!" Asahina noted.

"Now look at this," Hifumi offered the other before blinking when he noticed it was gone and the girls were already looking at it.

"Oh! I was actually gonna suggest something like this!" Asahina noted in surprise, pointing at something in it.

"Unless you already did," Akiko noted and pointed at another, "And doesn't this feel like something Mondo would've suggested?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Asahina agreed as they turned a page.

"KAWAII!" both squealed.

"Heh heh! I am so glad you girls are enjoying it!" Hifumi beamed...before growling in frustration, "Oh...Darn whoever messed with our memories! Making me forget such brilliant masterpieces!"

"Maybe if I thump you really hard, it'll all come back." Akiko offered.

"You really want to hit something today…" Asahina noted.

"Yes...I'mma take it out on that statue of the creepy bear."

"...Oh! Perhaps if I look deep into my mangas, I c-" Hifumi began.

"Yoink!" Monokuma declared, suddenly appearing from a panel in the floor and grabbing the mangas.

"Hey!"

"Sorry...manga is illegal on school property, especially if they possibly have lewd stuff or spoilerly stuff~!" Monokuma smirked before opening his mouth, "Down the gullet they g-"

"Seibai!" Akiko snapped as she smacked Monokuma with her sandal so hard, his head did a complete 180, "No you don't! Those don't belong to you, creepy! Sticky paws off!" she snapped as she smacked his head again, making it spin a complete 360 this time...and slide off as if unscrewed.

"Ack! I can't move!" Monokuma freaked as he body began to move around, dropping the mangas in the process, "No idiot! I'm over h-No! _Over here_!...Oh for...that's a garbage can!"

"Hina...score the goal!" Akiko ordered as Asahina kicked the body out a window.

"Gah! ...Wait a second. You attacked the headmaster! Oh spears~!" Monokuma called out...only for nothing to happen as a moment passed, "...Where are my spears?!"

* * *

"...Do I even want to know?" Kyoko asked as she and Philip blinked several times, looking at Fang sleeping atop a pile of chewed up spears in a closet.

"Shh...he's napping," Philip spoke, closing the door before he began boarding it shut.

"You really don't like that Memory," Kyoko noted.

"Did it or did it not maul everyone when Zoo was rampant?" Philip countered.

"Strangely, it didn't go after Asahina once," Kyoko replied as Naegi entered the laboratory.

"Oh, Naegi! Good! Hurry and get some metal pipes and a drill," Philip ordered.

"Um, I found something in the art room," Naegi noted as he handed Kyoko a paper.

"Hm?" Kyoko looked at it and her eyes widened, "?! More proof."

"What is it?" Philip asked as he looked, showing it was a photograph of Mondo, Leon, and Chihiro all grouped together with smiles with Leon in a hold by Mondo and Chihiro being patted on the head by Leon, "Oh."

"Honestly, I thought Monokuma was going to take it until I saw his head go out the window," Naegi replied before blinking twice, "Um...Why is that room boarded up?"

"Philip did it," Kyoko replied.

"...Question retracted then."

"Smart boy...now...get me the stuff I requested," Philip pointed at the door for emphasis.

"R-right…"

* * *

"Yeah, that is something I was gonna suggest," Mondo noted as the others were looking at the second issue of the two manga.

"A physical piece of evidence outside of the words of the deceased is rather nice to have," Celestia noted, "And my compliments on actually explaining the rules of this game in this chapter."

"I'm guessing that you must have been the one who told him all the rules for it considering it's a gambling game," Shotaro noted.

"Probably considering I've never even heard of this one," Hifumi admitted.

"Philip, what about that camera?" Shotaro asked.

"Just a picture of Hifumi working on his manga," Philip replied as he held up the camera.

"Ah! My ultra rare limited edition _Demon Angel Pretty Pudgy Princess_ camera!" Hifumi exclaimed, "Oh, I spent so much to win this beauty! AH! Wh-What is this?! Why is it scratched and covered in dust?!"

"We found it in the science lab under a machine," Kyoko explained.

"Oh...It's worthless now…" Hifumi groaned.

"In that case, may I have it then?" Celestia asked.

"Hm?" Kyoko blinked at that.

"Despite its condition, it is still a camera and could prove useful," Celestia explained.

"Good point," Shotaro agreed.

"Well we have to have picked this place as clean as possible…" Mondo spoke.

"We can never be too sure," Philip spoke, pulling out a DustBuster hand-held vacuum as he began looking under things, "Clues can hide in the most unexpected of places!"

"I think he may be enjoying this too much…" Naegi muttered

"Says the boy who's never cleaned the office once…" Philip spoke, vacuuming Naegi's shoulder.

"Because Shotaro keeps giving me the lost animal cases!"

"We all pay our dues…" Shotaro whistled.

"Also you're less likely to screw something up," Kyoko added.

"Well, you don't have to be that honest…."

"Enough dilly dallying. Time to resume the hunt for clues!" Philip declared as he held up a rope.

"Oh not again," Hagakure gulped before he started to flee when Philip tackled him and tied him up like a hog.

"Tell me what the cards mean!" Philip ordered.

"...You...I blame all of you," Shotaro deadpanned, pointing at everyone.

"Hah?!" Akiko exclaimed.

"You especially since you knew he's done this before with the Heaven's Tornado case," Shotaro stated, causing all the girls minus Kyoko and Sakura to give out shudders.

"Why did there have to be a _Cockroach_ Memory?" Asahina groaned.

"Hey he got all handsy with me...Who's the real victim?" Shotaro argued.

"Us for you not eliminating it the instant it took out the Memory and before it could transform," Celestia replied.

"Oi, that is not my fault," Shotaro argued, "Also, Philip? Isn't you stressing out over the lock on your book just making Fang angry?"

"Ah…" Philip paused from attempting to squeeze a tube of wasabi into Hagakure's nose.

* * *

"OH GOD!" several copies of Monokuma cried in panic as Fang ran around a secret room, tearing them apart.

"HOW DID HE GET IN HERE?!" one demanded, shaking another.

"HE'S SO TINY YET SO VICIOUS!" another screamed.

"He musta come through the vents!" the one being shaken realized.

"We shoulda welded the vents going into that room shut!"

"AH! IT'S INSIDE ME!" one cried before exploding as Fang stood where it use to.

"...He better not have got into him through the butt like that alien game online," one noted, causing everyone to pause-even Fang-and slowly look at that Monokuma, "...What?"

"Okay, you're the sacrifice," one stated before punting it to Fang to shred.

"Wh-OH GOD!"

* * *

"Alright, day two," Shotaro noted, "And nothing new to add y…"

" _GYAHAHAHAHAHA~!"_

"...What did Hifumi do this time?" Shotaro groaned as he made his way to the changing rooms for the co-ed bathhouse where Hifumi was repeatedly bowing to an annoyed Kyoko and Akiko, the latter holding a wooden slipper with Hifumi sporting a large bump, "What did he do this time?"

"He brought Alter Ego's main body with us," Kyoko replied, motioning to the laptop...where Alter Ego was on the screen...wearing a cat maid dress.

"Again with the maid?!" Akiko demanded.

"I can't help it! She's just so perfect!" Hifumi cried.

"Why did you bring the main computer for Alter Ego? You know that we're still decrypting everything on it," Kyoko demanded.

"It's the only one that will let me give her new clothes to try out," Hifumi replied, "And the only one with non-verbal communication with her since I know everyone would be upset when I get over excited about the declarations of my passions."

"Grr!" Akiko growled, smacking him with her slipper as it struck with an exceptionally loud bang.

"You _do_ know that he's just a program, right?" Asahina asked.

"Not that it is any of my business, but this seems unhealthy," Celestia concurred before looking over at Philip who was trying to sneak towards Hagakure to tie up again for interrogation, "Philip, do you think you could look this up for a cure?"

"Oh, new subject?" Philip asked, letting Hagakure spot him before fleeing, "Aw…"

"No. Do not look this up," Shotaro ordered.

"Double aw…" Philip whined.

"Don't give me that…" Shotaro groaned.

"But I wanted to research. I've had so many new subjects since we adopted our friends into this wacky family…" Philip argued.

"Hifumi, this is a terrible violation!" Ishimaru declared, "As such, the laptop is to be confiscated!"

"What?!" Hifumi exclaimed.

"He's right. Since there are no cameras here, we'll simply put the laptop into one of the lockers and the only way someone can access it is if they have permission from two others," Kyoko informed.

"And nothing creepy!" Akiko snapped.

"But but but…!"

"No buts. In fact…" Kyoko began as she pulled out a key, turning to one of the lockers in the room that housed the laptop holding Alter Ego in it before closing and locking it, "I'll keep watch on Alter Ego to make sure no one takes it."

"Great thinking," Shotaro noted.

"Aw man…" Hifumi sighed.

"It's your own fault for bringing it, dude," Mondo stated.

"Aside from the location, it's like a normal day at the office," Philip noted, "Now if you'll excuse me…" he held up a butterfly net big enough to fit a person in, "Imma catch Hagakure to tell me the secrets of the cards."

"...Should any of us be worried about _where_ he found a butterfly net that big?" Asahina asked once Philip ran out to find Hagakure.

"I gave up when he somehow got a hundred cases of different hot sauces the first week he began living with me at the office," Shotaro replied.

"Why did he…?"

"I was watching a video about people trying different hot sauces and guessing the brand in order to get a cup of milk to soothe their tongue only if they got it right," Shotaro replied,, "I let Philip watch...and then we had a hundred cases of different brands of hot sauce and he drank each and every bottle like it was a shot of bourbon."

"Why?"

"Honest truth...I never found out…" Shotaro admitted, "I stopped caring about his interests unless they became a problem for me...just thank god he never found out about California Ghost Reaper..."

"Right," Naegi replied with a drop of sweat going down the back of his head.

-linebreak-

"I believe she was only given just a thousand, not a hundred," Kirihiko noted to Mukuro, who was disassembling a Arisaka Type 44 carbine 5. Arisaka Type "I" model rifle.

"The rest is more than likely play money from board games," Mukuro replied.

"It would seem she indeed is getting desperate to entire them...Seems she was not expecting the X factor that is this detective to bring them together so quickly."

"Hidari Shotaro is not the sole factor," Mukuro replied as she began to clean each piece of the rifle carefully, "Paying attention to each of the others, there's one other who can bring the others out of their secrets by just being himself."

"Oh? Do you have a crush on Naegi Makoto?" Wakana asked.

"?! Whw-h-wh-what?!" Mukuro actually stammered, squeezing the piece she was cleaning a bit too hard and caused it to pop out of her hand and bounce across the floor.

"Meow?" Mick blinked as it bounced off his fur, "Meow…" he shrugged off before going back to his nap. His tail shot up and smacked the piece with enough force to send it right back into Mukuro's waiting hand.

"Yep, you do," Wakana giggled as Mukuro tried to once more focus on her cleaning the rifle with bright red cheeks, "Oh, this is just adorable! Maybe I need to do an episode on how to confess to someone you like, hm?"

"Please don't…" she pleaded, her voice sounding like an average girl embarrassed to death at the moment.

"This is the most emotion I've ever seen her show," Kirihiko admitted quietly to Saeko.

"Do I need to speak to a boy about dating one of my charges?" the head of the family asked, looking up from his book.

"?! N-n-n-no, sir," Mukuro replied, her embarrassment going to fright.

"Mmm...Denied once more," he pouted, snapping his fingers in defeat.

"Rrowr."

"Oh, I am not acting like a kitten, Mick."

"Meow-meow."

"Okay, no tuna tonight for your lip, mister."

"Rrowr?!"

"Okay, I have my next episode to write all about confessing to boys you like," Wakana giggled as she went off to write it.

' _Sometimes I wish she actually killed me with those spears…'_ Mukuro thought with her face in her hands, her rifle all but forgotten at this point, _'Please don't be a victim in this motive…'_

* * *

"ACHOO!" Naegi sneezed before yelping as he fell out of bed, "Ow…" he rubbed his face as he got up, "Ugh, I hope I'm not getting a cold or that Monokuma snuck something I'm allergic to into my room...again." rapid knocks at his door soon came, "Huh? What's going on?" he walked over to the door and opened in...only for Hagakure to jump in and slam the door shut, "Hagakure?!"

"Makotokins, ya gotta help me!" Hagakure pleaded, "Is your bathroom door still broken?"

"Um, yeah, but…"

"Whew! Thanks! Please don't tell him I'm here!" Hagakure pleaded, bringing Naegi close and pulled out a note, his back blocking the camera from seeing it.

'' _Kirigirins needs to see you in the co-ed bathhouse,''_ Naegi read before a loud banging went off.

"Naegi, open up!" Philip ordered on the other side.

"Shit," Hagakure squeaked before scurrying into Naegi's bathroom.

"...He fled for the kitchen, Philip."

"Onwards!" Philip declared on the other side.

' _Now I'm getting worried for Hagakure's life,'_ Naegi thought as he quickly left, closing and locking the door behind him to make sure Philip wouldn't get in without breaking the lock, and went to the co-ed bathhouse where everyone else aside from Philip and Hagakure were, "What's wrong?"

"Look for yourself," Kyoko replied as she pointed at her locker there...only for the door to be busted up and opened, revealing the laptop was gone.

"Gah! It's gone?!" Naegi gasped.

"Not just the laptop," Shotaro growled in annoyance, "But all the backups of Alter Ego we had on us, too."

"What!?"

"Don't let Philip know…" Shotaro quickly spoke, "We already had to sacrifice Hagakure to distract him when Asahina nearly said what happened."

-line break-

"AH!" Hagakure freaked as an axe smashed into the door.

"Fang...get him out of there," Philip ordered as the sentient Memory burst in through the new opening and growled at Hagakure.

"Where did he get an axe?!"

"It was with the sculpting equipment in the art room," Philip replied as Fang growled, "He's saying: 'Here's Fang!' or something like that."

"Ulp…" Hagakure whimpered.

-linebreak-

"...This is because he'd get upset and then Fang would maul everyone, right?" Naegi asked.

"You breathe a word of this and I'll sacrifice you to the memory personally…" Kyoko warned.

"Gah! I get it!"

"Now...to find out how this happened…" Shotaro spoke.

"Well, I got an idea who!" Mondo declared as he grabbed Hifumi, "Cough it up! Where'd ya hide Alter Ego, dude?"

"Gah! I had nothing to do with this!" Hifumi argued.

"He's right. I asked Philip to program Alter Ego to scream if Hifumi got near the laptop," Kyoko informed, "Sakura and Ishimaru were there with us per the agreement we had."

"She's right," Ishimaru replied, "Philip did just what she said he did...though I think my brain shut down again when Philip said he wanted to study cat maids and wanted to ask Hifumi to make him a cat maid outfit."

"...Excuse me, I need to go tell Philip he's forbidden from dressing as a girl of any profession," Shotaro informed.

"There's also the fact about how this broke," Akiko noted as she poked the door with her slipper, "Look at all these dents. I don't think Hifumi could hit it this much without getting tired after the first windup."

"While insulting...she's very much right," he agreed.

"It appears I underestimated if someone else would want Alter Ego," Kyoko frowned.

"Clearly," Byakuya agreed, "What's important now is to start narrowing the list of suspects."

"None of us had a reason to make off with Alter Ego," Asahina argued.

"Perhaps...or perhaps you're afraid to admit the truth," Byakuya replied, "Consider this: I propose that we have a traitor in our ranks."

"?!" everyone tensed at that.

"A traitor?" Akiko repeated.

"Yes. Someone who's secretly working with the mastermind of this game to help it proceed along," Byakuya replied.

"That's insane…" Shotaro spoke, "If someone were...wouldn't that mean they'd need to have some sort of reason for it...like...their memories..."

"Exactly. Perhaps with the missing memories, there's something that happened that they don't remember that they told the Mastermind during that time and it's being used as leverage," Byakuya replied, "And come now. If none of you have even paused for a moment to think of that being a possibility, then none of you are even trying."

"Why you…" Akiko growled, preparing to whack him before a bell rang.

=Oh dear me! Now look at the time!= Monokuma called on the PA system =Ten O'Clock! Time for beddy-bye time for all good students! Nighty night and Philip, drop the Hagakure and get out of the kitchen!=

"Fang...get him," was all they heard.

=AH! It broke in again! Save me! Save me! AH! NO! Those were my favorite pair~!=

"...Wh-why was he in the kitchen while carrying th-the idiot seer?" Fukawa asked.

"Don't ask what you won't be able to handle," Shotaro replied.

* * *

"...This isn't like Ishimaru," Shotaro noted, pacing around the dining hall the next morning with the only others there being Sakura, Philip, Asahina-petting a calm Fang Memory-, Akiko, Kyoko, Mondo, and Naegi.

"Yeah, Sho-Bro's right! Bro's always the first one here!" Mondo agreed.

"Celestia and Hifumi are missing, too! And so are Byakuya and Fukawa!" Asahina added.

"My key maker is not here either," Philip noted, Fang giving an annoyed growl and making Asahina flinch.

"I have a terrible feeling that something's wrong," Sakura noted.

"Seems we're on another hunt," Kyoko noted.

"Let's go looking," Shotaro ordered.

"Fang...bring the subject back...ah... _alive_!" Philip ordered.

"Sakura, I'd like you and Mondo to check the dorms," Kyoko ordered, "Naegi, you and Akiko will work on the first floor while Shotaro and I comb the second."

"Cool! So that means Philip and I have the third!" Asahina noted.

* * *

"Now where are they?" Akiko pondered as she and Naegi looked around the first floor, "Ohhh…! I swear that when I find them, they're going to be in so much trouble for worrying their landlady!"

"You really take your role seriously, Akiko," Naegi noted.

"Hah?! Of course I do!" Akiko replied, "Who do you think makes all those lists we need to do repairs? Do all the paperwork for the place? Keeping track of all the food eaten and how long we've had leftovers in the fridge? I have a lot of responsibilities for taking care of the place!" she sighed, "And I still don't know a thing about my dad."

"Your dad? You mean Shotaro's mentor, right?"

"Yeah. Narumi Sokichi is my dad," Akiko explained, "He founded the Narumi Detective Agency."

"Eh!?" he gawked.

"Yeah. He's a private investigator with a very important rule: don't get the clients involved," Akiko explained before sighing, "It's actually him that I came here to Futo."

"Huh?"

"Because of his job, he wasn't home much at all, but when he did those were some of the best times I ever had in my life," Akiko explained, "But back in 1999, he just stopped coming home and I only ever talked to him over the phone from then on. Then a week before I came, I got a letter saying that I was now the landowner for the Narumi Detective Agency, so I came to see him again, only for...well..." she motioned to everything, "...yeah."

"The thing that made them Double…" he spoke, "They almost never talk about it besides it's just...the day they met Philip."

"It has been so long since I saw my Dad…" Akiko added, "But he was always so cool when I was little. He'd spend all day he came to visit me. Always doing anything I wanted and always talking about how much he looked forward to when I'd grow up. But after he stopped coming, he felt so distant. He'd never let me come over to see him and he always had an excuse why he couldn't make it home. But my mom never felt upset about it. She kept talking about what a great guy he was. That he'd give his life to protect anyone...and give up even more for us. When Shotaro told me what happened...how much he struggled and fought to save Philip, I think I figured it out...if just a little."

"Your dad is the guy who made Shotaro what he is now...he sounds really amazing." Naegi spoke.

"Yeah...but I guess he didn't have time to finish Shotaro's training. He's still half boiled compared to my dad!" Akiko smiled.

* * *

"HARD BOILED!" Shotaro suddenly snapped, "Huh...why'd I do that?"

"I have many questions and concerns about you...none of which is your obsession with that term…" Kyoko spoke.

"Everyone knows a good detective is Hard boiled...and I am both!" Shotaro snapped, "Don't roll your eyes at me woman!"

"Hmph…" Kyoko gave a light chuckle at that as she turned, "I wonder if this is how Narumi-san and my grandfather interacted when they were forced to work with one another."

"I wonder...The boss never talked about him like someone he hated," Shotaro spoke, "I think if anything, he just got tired of his personality."

"Perhaps…" Kyoko nodded, "But for my grandfather...it wasn't just Narumi he hated...it was my father for turning his back on the family."

"Your old man?" Shotaro asked.

"Yes…Just before Sayaka Maizono and the others disappeared during the Book Dopant incident...she whispered these words to me before the flames engulfed her…'I hope you make up with your father,'" Kyoko explained, "...Why would she say that to me? Why would I want to reconnect with the man that cut ties with his family...that completely forgot about me, his own daughter?"

"...Kyoko…" Shotaro spoke as he stopped, "Maybe it has something to do with the two years of memories," he spoke, choosing to approach as her equal, "Something that happened you don't recall...and something that for now...isn't the time to try to dwell on."

"...Perhaps you're right... " Kyoko whispered with a slight nod, "Come on. L-"

"KYA~!"

"?! That sounded like Asahina," Shotaro noted as he and Kyoko ran off.

* * *

"It...it's awful…" Asahina whispered, shaking a bit as she stood outside the rec room, "Why…?"

"Hina!" Asahina looked to see Naegi and Akiko run over, "What happened?"

"I...I went to go look for clues in the rec room, but when I opened it I saw...I saw…" Asahina began with a shaky pant, "I...I'd better go get the others! You two go on ahead!"

"Right," Naegi nodded.

"Hold on! Where's Philip?"

"He's inside," Asahina replied.

"Alright. Then I'll come with you to get the others," Akiko replied.

"Thanks…" Asahina nodded as the two ran off.

"...I wonder what she and Philip saw…" Naegi pondered as he opened the door slowly, "?! C-Celeste!"

"N...Ngh…" Celestia groaned, holding her arm as she had a few bruises on her face.

"What happened?!"

"I...was stupid...I was attacked…" Celestia replied, leaning a bit against the wall.

"Attacked? By who?" Naegi replied.

"That she is unsure," Philip spoke, currently dusting the room a bit while examining what looked like a hammer, "But from what she could remember, it was most likely a Dopant...and the weapon of choice was this. 'Justice Hammer 1.'"

"Yamada Hifumi is in grave danger!" Celestia informed, "Before I was attacked, I was with him in here, telling him the rules of some of the games I play for his manga. After that...everything went black."

"...Just what are we dealing with this time?" Naegi whispered before Shotaro, Sakura, and Kyoko ran in, "Guys!"

"We ran into Hina and Akiko on the way here. Mondo went with the girls to get the others," Shotaro explained before looking at his partner, "Philip?"

"She and Hifumi was attacked by a mystery assailant with this," Philip answered as he held up the hammer, "Most likely it was a Dopant...possibly a new one."

"Which means someone found the Gaia Memory Monokuma hid," Sakura noted.

"Do you think it's a blackout thing like Mondo?" Naegi asked.

"Possibly," Kyoko said as she looked at Celestia, "What time were you attacked?"

"Possibly around 7 this morning," Celestia answered, "When i awoke, Yamada Hifumi was nowhere to be found."

"...So he was kidnapped…" Sakura frowned.

"We're not sure of that," Shotaro stated, "Celeste, before you blacked out, did anything stand out about this guy?"

"Stand out...hmm…" Celestia began to ponder, "...I believe it would be best to show rather than tell."

"Hmm?"

"I recall before it happened, I took a picture of the assailant without him realizing it," Celestia answered as she pulled out Hifumi's camera...revealing a picture of a panicking Hifumi being held tightly in a robot's arms, said robot being primarily blocky with blue, black, white, and gold coloring with the kanji for 'JUSTICE' on its shoulders.

"...What…is that?" Shotaro asked with a heavy sweatdrop.

"That looks like Justice Robo," Philip answered, looking over Celestia's shoulder, "Hifumi was telling me about this once. Justice Robo the Galactic King. A rather underappreciated mecha-manga."

"...And there just so happened to be a costume based on it here at the school…" Kyoko noted, finding that rather suspicious, "Odd…"

"Either that or the Dopant is one that transforms to look like something else," Philip replied.

"...Still, we better stay on alert a-" Shotaro began before a crash was heard, "?!"

"...That sounded like it came from downstairs," Naegi noted.

"EEK!" Asahina and Akiko's screams were heard.

"And that sounded like the girls!" Shotaro shouted as the group ran out.

"Just what on Earth is g-" Byakua began as he and Fukawa were passing by.

"No time, Richie douche! Trouble!" Shotaro shouted as he ran by.

"R...what?!"

"H-Hey!" Fukawa growled, "Wh-What did…"

"Go, go, go! We have a likely Dopant on the scene!" Philip replied, running by.

"...Of course…" Byakuya sighed.

* * *

"Ahh...it hurts...it hurts…" Hifumi groaned, weakly standing in the library with blood dripping from his head.

"Don't worry...we'll get you some help," Asahina assured as she and Akiko did their best to help him stand.

"Hopefully soon...I" Akiko began before Shotaro and Mondo kicked down the door, "Ahh!"

 ***BONK! BONK!***

"Don't scare me like that!" Akiko barked as Shotaro and Mondo groaned, holding large smoking bumps on their heads as Naegi entered.

"Ah!" Naegi gasped, spotting another hammer, a size larger than the first, "Another one of those hammers!"

"This one says 'Justice Hammer 2' on it," Philip noted as he began to dust for fingerprints.

"I just can't believe it...Justice Robo attacked me…" Hifumi whimpered.

"I'm sorry?" Naegi asked.

"He says that a fictional robot came to life and assaulted him. Keep up, Naegi!" Philip complained as he began checking him over, "Not too bad, but he would need expert medical care…"

"How cute," Byakuya noted.

"He's not being cute," Celestia replied as she showed the group the captured photo of Robo Justice taking a panicking Hifumi away.

"Could...could I take five in the nurse's office, please?" Hifumi asked.

"Yes, we need to treat his wounds before busting him out to a hospital," Philip advised, "If he takes another hit to the noggin..."

"Right. Mondo, Philip, get him there," Shotaro ordered, "Philip, time to put that lookup you did on medical practice to use."

"Got it," Mondo nodded as he and Philip took Hifumi from the girls.

"Do not worry...I've been studying," Philip whispered to Hifumi as the three walked out.

"What's worrying is that we're still missing Hagakure and Ishimaru," Kyoko noted.

"Meaning either of them could have become a Dopant and attacked Celestia and Hifumi in the guise of this outfit," Byakuya noted, adjusting his glasses.

"That's possible," Shotaro spoke, "But if we want to play the blame game…"

"Stop. I get it…" Byakuya sighed.

"Smart lad," Shotaro smirked, "But they are suspects, so let's round them up and see which one was stupid enough to use the Memory."

"But we don't even know which Memory it is yet," Naegi pointed out.

"All we need to do is see something out of place," Shotaro replied, "For now, split up again to find Ishimaru and Hagakure."

"But what about Hifumi?" Asahina asked in concern.

"Philip and Mondo have that covered. For now let's get to searching."

* * *

=Right now, we're having him rest. I'll be doing a lookup on Memories that can let one change appearances while Mondo is patrolling the floor while staying near here= Philip informed on the phone.

"Good thinking, Philip," Shotaro agreed, "Keep me updated when you find something out."

=Can do=

"Will Hifumi be okay?" Asahina asked.

"Yeah. But we have to hurry up and get out of here so he can get some more help," Shotaro replied, "And knowing that damn bear, he probably has some trap waiting outside."

=Oh like I'd pull that= Monokuma argued over the PA.

"..." Shotaro, Sakura, Akiko, and Asahina all gave the nearby camera a look.

=What? I'm serious here! Like I'm the kind of bear to pull a trap the moment someone graduates!=

"...Neko," Akiko and Asahina deadpanned.

=ACK! WHERE?!= the sound of crashing and Monokuma panicking were heard.

"Wow. I thought that was just something to throw us off in the Book Dopant," Asahina noted in surprise.

"He's legit afraid of cats…" Shotaro noted, "...Oh I'm definitely throwing catnip on him next time I see him."

=Oh now that's just cruel!=

Asahina E-Handbook buzzed, making her pull it out, "He just added a new rule. 'Anything that attracts cats is strictly forbidden on campus or anywhere near the headmaster.'"

"Of course he'd write that," Shotaro deadpanned.

" _KYAAAAAAAA!"_

"Celestia!" Asahina gasped.

"That came from the third floor stairwell," Shotaro noted before running off.

"Ah! Wait up!" Akiko called as the others followed.

* * *

"Easy now," Mondo warned, helping Celestia up as the others arrived.

"What happened?" Philip asked.

"I'm alright," Celestia assured, "Justice Robo came by me and went to the Physics Lab on the Third Floor."

"...I'm torn as that sounds like something I'd very much like to see…" Philip replied.

"He's cornered himself in there," Byakuya smirked.

" _GYAHAHAHAHA~!"_

"?! Hifumi!" Naegi yelped.

"He shouldn't be awake," Philip noted in concern.

"Split up!" Shotaro ordered.

"Right!"

* * *

"Please be okay, please be okay, please be o…" Naegi chanted as he sped to the nurse's office and swung it open...only to pale drastically as he found Hifumi lying still upon the floor, his entire head covered in blood with another hammer with a '3' on it near him, "?!"

"Shit!" Mondo cursed once he, Philip, Asahina, Celestia, and Akiko got there.

"No," Philip gasped as Asahina and Akiko let out a scream.

"He's gone," Celestia realized.

=Badadadadada~! Listen up, kiddies! We've got ourselves a dead body alert! One of you has become a Blackened! Oh~! I'm so glad my Motive was right! Y'all know the drill! Investigate and then Class Trial!= Monokuma ordered over the PA.

"Not again…" Naegi whispered.

"Oh...I don't feel so good…" Asahina spoke, feeling a bit faint as she leaned against the doorway to keep herself balanced.

"Deep breaths, dear," Celestia advised.

"We'll take you to the girl's room," Akiko spoke, "Naegi, Philip, go get the others! Mondo, stand guard!"

"Got it, Landlady!" Mondo replied.

"Philip, come on," Naegi spoke, tugging on Philip's arm.

"But...he was going to be alright," Philip whispered before Naegi finally got him moving to go upstairs to the Physics Lab.

* * *

"Damn it…" Shotaro growled, kicking down doors as he looked in, "Who died? I swear if that bear was involved…"

"...You won't like it," Sakura replied as Shotaro looked into the backroom of the Physics Lab...to find Ishimaru's still body lying on it, his eyes shut with blood covering part of his head with another Justice Hammer with a '4' on it nearby with Byakuya nearby and Fukawa collapsed.

"Dammit," Shotaro scowled, "Toko, too?"

"No...she fainted upon seeing the blood," Byakuya stated.

"Another death…" Shotaro spoke, "Grrr!" he growled while punching the wall in frustration, leaving a gaping hole in it.

"Everyone! It's horrible!" Naegi shouted as he came running in, pulling Philip behind him, "Hifumi's…" he spotted Ishimaru and Fukawa, "!?"

"It's just Ishimaru. She saw the blood and passed out," Byakuya quickly informed.

"Two deaths," Naegi gulped.

"Two?" Shotaro asked.

"He was supposed to be okay…" Philip whispered.

"It was Hifumi," Naegi replied, "Justice Hammer 3 to his head."

"Damn it…" Shotaro frowned, "...Could it have been Hagakure?"

"Huh?"

"Out of everyone here, he's the last person we haven't found yet," Shotaro informed before Celstia stumbled in, "Celestia?"

"It...It's so ghoulish!" Celestia called out.

"Oh don't tell me you found Hagakure dead!" Shotaro groaned.

"No. It...Yamada's body is missing!"

"I'm sorry what?" most everyone asked.

* * *

"Ugh…" Mondo groaned as Asahina waved a smelling salt under his nose as the others were running into the office to see Hifumi's body was gone.

"Where did it go?!" Naegi gasped.

"We're waking up Mondo right now," Akiko replied as Asahina moved back from the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader as he began to get up.

"Ugh...What hit me?" Mondo groaned, "Feels like I got hit by a truck…"

"Mondo...what happened while we were gone?" Sakura asked.

"How the fuck should I know?! I was standing guard and the next thing I knew? I get knocked the fuck out by something!" Mondo barked.

"No bruises, buta bit of blood on your head," Philip noted, checking Mondo's head before looking around, "And no new hammer, meaning they used Justice Hammer 3 and didn't get 5."

"Wait, five? What? Did someone else get attacked?!" Mondo exclaimed.

"..."

"Oi...oi! Who got attacked?!" Mondo demanded, looking at them all, "Come on! Tell me, dammit!"

"...It was…" Naegi began only to trail of with a worried look.

"It was Ishimaru," Celestia informed.

"No…" Mondo gasped, "Not my bro!" he snarled, "Who's the asshole who offed my bro!? I swear when I find that bastard who did it, Imma…"

"Revenge later, finding Hifumi's body now," Shotaro ordered.

"...Fine…" Mondo growled, lowering his fist.

"...Wait a second…" Asahina looked around, "Where's Fukawa?"

"Shit. We left her in the Physics Lab," Byakuya replied.

"You left her at the scene of the crime?" Celestia asked.

"We didn't have a choice. She passed out, and she refused to wake up," Byakuya replied.

"...wait. But if Fukawa is knocked out…" Naegi slowly began in realization, "...Then Sho's gonna come out…"

"Everyone back to the third floor!" Shotaro ordered.

* * *

Shotaro was the first to the Physics Lab. He ran over to the backroom and swung open the door. His eyes widened in surprise beneath his fedora. Fukawa was still out cold on the floor...but Ishimaru's body was gone.

"It happened again?" he asked, he ran over to Fukawa as he sat her up in his arms, "Oi...one of you two, wake up…" he spoke, gently shaking her.

"Ugh…" Sho groaned as she got up, "The hell's going on?" she looked at the nearby blood, "Wow. What kinda party did I miss?"

"Someone's killed Ishimaru and Hifumi and now their bodies are missing," Shotaro informed.

"Seriously? Damn, was really hopin' for that next volume if ya found his two manga already," Sho pouted as the others arrived.

"?! Please tell me I'm dreaming…" Asahina groaned.

"I'll pinch you if you pinch me," Akiko replied before the two pinched each other.

"OUCH!" both yelped before quickly looking at the blood on the floor and slumped, "It's not a dream…"

"More like a nightmare…" Shotaro groaned, helping Sho stand up.

"I feel that we know who is doing this," Celestia noted, earning the attention of everyone, "Who is the only one that isn't here or had an alibi for either body?"

"Huh?" Mondo blinked twice before looking around, "Wait a sec...Where the fuck is Hagakure?!"

"That we don't know…" Shotaro answered with a frown, "And right now, I'm starting to believe he really did do it…"

"But it's also fortunate for us," Byakuya noted.

"...You better expand on that or you get a steel slipper," Akiko warned.

"Did you all forget the rules Monokuma has given us?" Byakuya questioned, "A murderer can only kill two at maximum. If they were to break that rule…"

"I'd mince ya!" everyone spun around to see Monokuma at the doorway, his red eye glowing and his claws fully extended, "Mince ya without a second thought! Mince ya, grind ya, turn ya into paste!" the glow dimmed as his claws retracted, "By the way, did you know that fish paste can also refer to shellfish, like shrimp or crabs!?" an electronic growl made him freeze up, "Oh shit."

"...Indeed," Byakuya noted as Monokuma was mauled by Fang Memory.

"...I wonder if Philip could make a Monokuma from the remains of what Fang Memory leaves," Celestia noted, "Well, shall we split up?"

"What?! Ya wanna split up now?!" Mondo demanded.

"Considering the murderer has killed two already, there is nothing to fear," Celestia replied, "Furthermore, it will also prevent our good detective from having someone in danger if he needs to become Double."

"The other group takes Philip and Fang," Shotaro ordered simply as Fang ripped circuitry out of the Monokuma it took down, "Alright...let's go guys."

* * *

"We need to find where the bodies have disappeared. After that, though…" Sakura noted as she, Asahina, Akiko, and Philip were searching the art room.

"Where could two dead bodies have disappeared to?" Asahina pondered.

"No clue, but whoever moved them is getting smacked hard!" Akiko declared, slipper in hand.

"...hmm…" Phillip pondered as he looked in the art supply room after picking the lock on it, "...Odd...there's some hammers missing."

"Missing?" Sakura repeated as she walked in.

"Yes. Several," Philip replied.

"Do you think the Justice Hammers are the hammers that were taken?" Sakura questioned.

"Possibly."

* * *

"Nothing in here aside from the first hammer," Naegi noted before Shotaro's phone rang.

"Yeah?" Shotaro answered.

=Shotaro, we found where the hammers came from= Philip noted =They came from the art supply room, but the troubling this about this is that _five_ hammers are missing=

"...That is troubling…" Shotaro noted, "Keep me updated if you find anything else."

=Can do= Philip replied.

* * *

"GRARGH! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, HAGAKURE!?" Mondo roared as he ran down a hallway on the second floor before, up ahead, the door to the library started opening, "AHAH! THERE…" he skidded to a halt, "...You...are...hoo boy."

Emerging from the library was a Dopant. Its body was primarily green with matted, leathery skin. Black, skin-like, leather robes obscured its figure as a decayed, mattered pointed hat with tear resembling a jagged mouth and jagged eyes on the front where two glowing red lights shined within the 'eyes.' The right shoulder had a pumpkin-like armor over it with a carving of a jack-o-lantern on it with actual flames pouring out of the mouth, eyes, and triangular nose while the left arm seemed to have been made from a black cat with the head on the shoulder and the tail a curved scythe-like blade growing out of the back of the lower arm. Its haggard face with a long, crooked gazed down at Mondo. In its right hand was a wand that seemed to be made of bones and a dead tree. Gold and silver charms and necklaces decorated their body while a belt made of shrunken skulls wrapped around their waist.

"...DOPANT!" Mondo screamed as he began to book it, just barely missing a fireball that shot out of the being's wand.

* * *

"Bingo," Shotaro smirked upon hearing Mondo's scream as he ran for the stairs while putting his Double Driver on and pulling out Joker, "Philip!"

 **=JOKER!=**

-linebreak-

"Time to go to work," Philip noted as the Double Driver formed on his waist.

"WAIT!" Akiko shouted...before grabbing Philip and pulling him away from the trash can he had his back to, "Okay, you're good."

Philip raised a brow as he took out Cyclone.

 **=CYCLONE!=**

"Henshin!" Philip declared.

* * *

"Henshin!" Shotaro declared before pushing down on Cyclone and plugged in Joker before pushing the driver open.

 **=CYCLONEJOKER!=**

"Gyahahahaha!" Mondo freaked, barely ducking a fireball, "OI! Do ya know how long it takes to do my do?! Do ya?!" he ducked another fireball, "OH, YOU SUCK, YA DICK!" The Dopant prepared to throw another fireball at Mondo as it ran past the stairs only for the Joker Half of Double slammed his foot into its head, knocking it over, "Bros! Took ya long enough!"

"Ran the moment I heard ya scream," The Joker half of Double answered before looking at the Dopant, "...god you are U-G-L-Y... _UGLY._ "

" _Oh! This is the Witch Dopant,"_ Cyclone noted.

"Gee how did you come to that conclusion?" Mondo asked, sarcasm heavy in his tone.

" _Because the day before Shotaro found me and we became Double, this was the Dopant that was being tested that day,"_ Cyclone replied.

"I WAS BEIN' SARCASTIC!" Mondo barked.

" _I was not. This one is especially scary. Elemental manipulation and inanimate object animation. We were able to bring an entire forest to life in its tests,_ " Cyclone explained, " _Ever see that Blair Witch movie?_ "

"Yep. Already called it that those two guys were faking the whole thing to kill the girl," Joker replied.

"Monster!" Mondo snapped.

"Oh relax…" both voices waved the concern off, "We've got this," he then whistled as Fang grabbed Mondo by his pant leg and dragged him away against his will.

"Gah! Easy man! These things aren't cheap ya know!" Mondo barked as he was dragged off.

" _Saa, omae wo tsumi o kazoero!"_ Double declared.

The Witch Dopant held up a fireball before throwing it at Double, who dodged to the right as he charged at it, dodging a quick flash of lightning in the process as he grabbed it.

"Okay, ugly...who are you really?!" Joker demanded, "...I swear if it's you Hagakure, I'm gonna…!" the Dopant put their wand to his wrist, "Eh?"

 ***BZZZZRRRRRRRRRAAAAAPPP!***

" _Hblblblblrgh!"_ both halves of Double blabbered as he stumbled away from the Witch Dopant, sparking with electricity.

" _Note to self...suit needs...stronger insolation…"_ Cyclone grunted.

"Y-y-y-ya think!?" Joker grunted as Double was left tumbling around.

The Witch Dopant swung their wand once more. The fire extinguisher nearby broke out of its casing and flew over at Double. It blasted him in the face with the foam inside of it before smacking him repeatedly with itself.

"Gah! Ugh! Guh! Gurgh!" Joker grunted with each strike until he finally grabbed it and began to struggle with it, "I am getting beaten up by a fire extinguisher and I am not happy with it! ...Goddammit, ever since I met you, Philip, I've had said so many things I thought I'd never say!"

" _You're welcome,"_ Cyclone replied before pulling out Luna, _"But let's move on."_

 **=LUNAJOKER!=**

Double's Luna half quickly slipped around the hydrant before throwing it at the Dopant, smackign it in the face as it staggered back. Joker removed his Memory before replacing it with Metal.

 **=LUNAMETAL!=**

The Witch Dopant got back up in time to be whipped across the face by the MetalShaft. It retracted back to Double before he swung again, letting it extend and smash into the Dopant's left hand, forcing it to drop the wand and let Double's staff smash and break it.

"Not so tough without that, are ya?" Metal chuckled whipping his staff several times making the Dopant back away with each crack of his whip like weapon.

" _Watch your step,_ " Luna spoke as his arm stretched out and stopped the Dopant from tumbling down the stairs; once it relaxed, Double flicked the Dopant's nose, making it stumble over and fall down the stairs, " _Ano sa...just because you might be one of our friends...doesn't mean you should trust us in this situation...Wait until after the Memory Break before giving us your full love and trust once again._ "

"Speaking of," Metal noted as he jumped down after the Dopant before inserting the Metal Memory into his MetalShaft.

 **=METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

Double began spinning his Metal Shaft around as the two ends flailed with each swing. With each spin around his body, the ends of the staff seemed to paint light in the air. After several swings, he stopped and held his Metal Shaft upwards horizontally as both ends returned to their rigid staff-like formation. Six rings of light began floating around behind Double.

" _Metal Illusion!_ " Double shouted as the six rings shot forward and began slicing into the Dopant from multiple sides, never moving in a predictable formation forcing the monster to flail around and hope to block the next slash...only to fail. Double swung his staff down as all six rings crashed into the Dopant at the same time, causing a huge explosion.

"Okay...now who are you really…" Metal spoke as the smoke began to die down...revealing Celestia collapsed on the floor with the broken Memory by her, "Eh?"

" _Is this the Violence Memory all over again in that it reacted to her?"_ Luna pondered.

"KYAAAA!"

"And there goes Asahina and Akiko," Metal sighed as he picked up Celestia and the broken Memory, "Better go see what's wrong."

* * *

"Are you two okay?" Naegi asked as he ran up to the girls before the open library door.

"In here! In here!" Akiko spoke, quickly grabbing him and pulling him into the Library...where Ishimaru's body was on the floor while Hifumi was lying against a wall...groaning.

"?! H-He's alive?!" Naegi gasped just as the others approached.

" _What?"_ Luna asked, his grip on the piggybacked unconscious Celestia nearly slipping.

"Easy there," Asahina gently spoke, moving over to Hifumi.

"My head…" Hifumi groaned.

"We thought you died," Naegi noted.

"I feel like I wanna die…" he replied before hissing when he touched his head, drawing his hand back with blood on it.

" _I know what you want to do...but do not panic…"_ Luna began as he stretched his hand over, _"Hmm...I think I understand now...they were never dead...just in a near death trance-like state...ah, the head wounds are real. We should treat those before they become anemic and pass out again."_

" _WHAT?!_ " Monokuma shouted, poking out of a hole in the ceiling, "NOT DEAD?! Aw come on! I even made the announcement and everything!"

"FANG!" Akiko and Asahina snapped, "Sic 'em!"

Fang's eyes flashed with delight as he growled. Monokuma began to sweat before blinking as Fang jumped into the ceiling. The bear looked around in concern before feeling a tug at the part of his body on the other side of the hole. With a cry of terror, he was pulled away as Fang did his thing.

"Note to self...the girls can command it now...scary…" Metal chuckled to himself.

"Ishimaru's not waking up!" Akiko exclaimed.

" _Eh?"_ Double asked.

"Wait, but I broke the Memory," Metal noted as he held up the broken Memory.

" _Did...Did we just get played?"_ Luna asked.

"Yes!" a second Monokuma cheered, "That means one of 'em is still dead! Class trial is still a-go!"

"Fang, maul the bear!" Akiko ordered.

"OH GOD~!" Monokuma screamed as Fang was upon him immediately.

"Oh god...I thought it'd be all good," Asahina groaned, falling to her knees in sadness, before the students' E-Handbooks buzzed, "Awful...This is just too awful…"

"It's a Monokuma Report for Ishimaru," Naegi noted as he began to read it, "'The Victim is Kiyotaka Ishimaru. The cause of death is unclear, but it could have been a blow to the head.' ...Is it just me or are these reports getting more vague with each one?"

"Hifumi, do you remember anything?" Akiko asked.

"Ugh...Y-yes...I...I saw...Justice Robo...and...and he plugged a Memory into Ms. Ludenburgh…and she hit me with something and then I woke up..."

"...Oh, you gotta be kidding me," Naegi groaned.

"Our Dopant was the Witch Dopant," Metal noted.

" _And that was a mass produced model,"_ Luna added, " _A slightly weaker variation that prioritizes control and stability. That explains why it was easy to beat."_

"Oh just great," Mondo growled as he walked over to Ishimaru, "Bro...I swear that I'm gonna kick the ass of the ass who did this to ya! I swear it!"

"And here's another hammer," Sakura noted, kneeling down and pointing to another Justice Hammer with a '5' on it.

" _That's five out of five,"_ Luna noted before Double canceled his transformation.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" Sho asked.

"In the repository, five hammers were missing," Shotaro explained, "And we've found five hammers, one at each spot where there was an attack...but that leaves one question...where the hell is Hagakure?!"

' _Something's different with Hifumi…'_ Naegi thought as he looked at the plump student, _'...Ah! His glasses are clean! But back in the nurse's office, they were covered.'_ he looked around before spotting a dolly, _'And that dolly...I think I saw it in the Physics Lab where we found Ishimaru. Was that used to move them here?'_

"Split up again," Shotaro ordered, "Check where Ishimaru was originally, where Hifumi had been, and keep looking for Hagakure."

"Where are you going?" Byakuya questioned.

"The dorms. Since there's a murder, they'll be unlocked so I'm checking Hagakure's room for anything that could lead us to him," Shotaro replied.

"You're just gonna leave!? The body part of Double!?" Akiko complained.

"Relax...you have Fang, Sakura, and Mondo. You'll be fine if anything happens." Shotaro replied.

"Philip is here to!" Philip spoke, pushing himself back up to his feet, "I won't save anyone though…too much effort for me!" he laughed.

' _Not a funny time, Philip!'_ nearly everyone thought.

"You said it!" Sho laughed.

"Desho!" Philip cheered as he walked over and paused for a long time looking at Ishimaru, "Hmm...I have my own thing to investigate. Hina, Sho, Fang, you're with me...we have many laws to break."

"Why is everyone splitting up!?" Akiko snapped, "And why are the two so called heroes going off on their own!?"

* * *

"So this is Hagakure's room," Shotaro noted, looking at all the various diagrams set up on the walls for fortune telling and a decorated table for a crystal ball to rest on, "Not surprised." he walked over to a stack of boxes, "Now let's see what he has…" he opened them up and began to look through each of them, "Bingo. A set of blueprints for making a Justice Robo costume. And this is all cardboard, plastic, and even plaster. Seems he made the costume to do this." his phone rang, "Yeah?"

=Shotaro. It's Kyoko=

"Yo. Found some evidence," Shotaro replied, "You?"

=I found Hagakure=

"Really?"

=Yes. I'm in the pool area on the second floor=

"...Huh?"

=Trust me. It gets weirder, but you'll only get it when you see what I'm seeing= Kyoko replied.

"Right," Shotaro replied as he hung up and left, "Considering who it is, why am I not surprised you have to be there to believe it?"

* * *

"Hmm…" Philip pondered as he rebuilt the Witch Memory like a puzzle, putting it together piece by piece, "Yes...I knew something was off…" he spoke, looking through a magnifying glass.

"So is this how you made them, Philip?" Asahina asked.

"Not a bit...I'd just suck up some of the Earth's energy and put it into a Gaia Memory shell...then the symbol would form and we'd test what it did...Bean was creepy...ick…" he shivered.

"Wait, what?" Asahina asked in surprise.

"You'd...suck up the Earth? That's freaky even for me," Sho asked.

"No...Just part of its ethereal energy," Philip countered, "You know how fiction and anime claim planets have a sort of life energy they draw power from and etc? ...well...turns out it does. Its Memories," he went on, "The Earth is more or less alive and has catalogued anything and everything that's happened on or around it. It's why abstract concepts can be Memories as well."

"..." Asahina held a hand up.

"Yes, that includes donuts," Philip replied.

"So...Why are you putting this one back together? Gonna add it to your arsenal?" Sho asked.

"Not really. Neither Shotaro or I would resonate well with this one," Philip explained, "Shotaro can bond better with warrior Memories, while I bond best with elemental Memories." he went on, "Shotaro is the body and I am the spirit. That is how Double works: it takes the best parts of us both - Shotaro's athletic strong body and my superior mind and intelligence. It's why we never lose," he put the last piece in place, "No...what I'm after is to hack this Memory...and discover who truly used it."

"Oh, that's neat! ...Wait. How is Luna a memory, anyway?" Asahina asked.

"Because the moon was originally part of the earth before a meteor hit the planet and the debris became the moon," Philip replied, "The moon is mysterious, mystical, and has a powerful bond with the world's oceans." he explained as he waved his hands around as if to represent waves, "It shows itself in the form of well...stretchy powers. But I mean it also allows light manipulation, cloning...and illusions."

"Oh…" Asahina realized.

"Yeah, yeah. That's fun and all, but how are ya gonna hack it?" Sho asked, "We ain't got an Alter Ego with us anymore thanks to whoever swiped it and the backups."

"Who says I needed a computer to hack it?" Philip asked, "I am one with the Gaia Library...hacking a Memory is but a skill of my powers." he explained as his eyes began glowing, his hair even faintly glowing as well.

"This is new," Asahina noted.

"Yeah it is! Book Boy's lighting up like a nightlight!" Sho agreed.

"Shh…" he said simply, closing his eyes as the Memory began glowing as well, "Come now, little Memory, tell me your secrets...who was your true master...what did you do?" he raised his arm and stopped the girls from touching his hair, "No no...no one touches the hair…" he then tilted his head up as if looking at something, "Really now...you can do that with the Witch Memory...go figure."

"Does that mean you know who used it before Celestia?"

"..." Philip's eye twitched, "There's a lock."

"Ah!" Asahina panicked as she began massaging his temples, "There there...no need to get upset...ahaha…" she chuckled as Fang growled at Sho.

"It told me what it did, but it won't let me know who used it before her," Philip began to shake, "Oh, you are such a tease, you…"

"Good dinosaur…" Sho spoke backing away, "You don't always have to pick me now do ya? ...ehehehe…"

"How do I unlock this...what key am I missing?" Philip asked out loud, "Key...wait…" he stopped as the space that was the Gaia Library in his mind flashed as books floated around him, "Art Room...Hammers...What really happened to Hifumi and Taka...and Hagakure's mystery lock…" he spoke as the books organized themselves, "Yes…" he spoke as the non-locked books opened as three pieces of metal flew out before linking together and forming into a key, "I HAVE A KEY~!"

Sho blinked and sighed in relief. Fang was now on Asahina's shoulder, roaring happily at Philip with a wagging tail.

"Ya know...when he's not trying to murder us...he's almost like a cute puppy," Asahine smiled, trying to lift the mood.

"...Now I just need to figure out which lock this key goes to," Philip noted before his phone buzzed and he picked it up, "...Shotaro, I love you like a brother...but your timing is diabolical. ...And I'm supposed to be the Devil in our partnership."

=Uh...Philip? You, uh...you're not still after Hagakure for that lock, are you?=

"...Is he dead?"

=No, no. It, uh...yeah...it's weird, alright? I-I'm seeing this, but, uh...why?!=

"Where are you?"

=The pool with Kyoko= Shotaro replied.

=I...this is a thing…= Kyoko muttered.

=Please get everyone here= Shotaro ordered =I'm...I think we're both close to just throwing in the towel with this guy…=

"Okay," Philip replied, "Come! We are going to the pool!"

"Ooh! We're gonna swim?" Asahina asked, earning a facepalm from Sho.

* * *

"...I see it...but I don't believe it," Naegi admitted as Shotaro and Kyoko were pointing at...Justice Robo standing perfectly straight.

"Phew! Man, I have have had the WORST day!" Justice Robo declared.

"...Hagakure?" Naegi asked.

"Why and how?" Sakura asked.

"I found him stuffed into a pool locker upside down. It looked like he was fast asleep, so I kicked him and woke him up," Kyoko explained.

"I still can't believe you kicked me! You coulda been a little more gentle about it. Like, I dunno, caress my face or somethin'!" Hagakure complained.

"...That's creepy," Kyoko stated.

"Can you explain the outfit?" Shotaro asked.

"Oh, uh, well...I mean... I have no idea. One second I was asleep, don't even know how that happened, then I woke up, and then I was here…"

"I don't care. Do something about that costume. It pains me just to look at you," Byakuya ordered.

"Well, um... I dunno what's up with this thing, but I can't actually get it off...! A little help?"

"I'll get the bone cutter and the surgical scalpel…" Philip sighed, "Sho, you shall do the actual cutting obviously."

"Sweet~"

"Eee! Non-lethal! Non-lethal!" Hagakure freaked, staggering out before he fell over, "...Help, dudes! I've fallen and I can't get up!"

"This...this is becoming a rare day where Philip is totally in charge," Shotaro sighed.

"Yay!" Philip clapped, "Does this mean I can get a lion cub now?"

"NO!"

=No, let him!= Monokuma shouted from the intercom =I can snatch it and raise it to be like Scar=

"You ruined my dreams…" Philip scowled.

=AH! NO! It's a joke! A JOKE!= Monokuma cried as Fang was heard ripping him apart =No not the mic-!= with that, the line went dead.

"You can't get up?" Naegi asked.

"No! I can't bend my waist!" Hagakure replied.

"It's like he's a human turtle…" Philip spoke, spinning him around by hitting his legs, "I thought those only lived in New York…"

"Aw come on~!" Hagakure cried as he spun around until Sakura stopped him, "Phew. Thanks."

"There's a clasp on the back," Kyoko informed, "It's quite durable."

"Hm?" Asahina looked, "Ah! She's right!"

"Come on. Let's get it off him," Shotaro ordered as they spend several minutes helping Hagakure get it off.

"Whew! Free at last!" Hagakure cheered...before hiding behind Shotaro, "Please save me from the Philip!"

"Philip is the least of your worries right now…" Kyoko stated.

"Huh? Wh-" Hagakure began before Mondo grabbed him, "Ahh!"

"Why'd you do it?! Huh?! ...You did it for that goddamn money, you fuking hobo bastard?!" Mondo snapped, shaking Hagakure.

"Wh-what are you talking about?!"

"You killed Ishimaru and tried to pin Celeste by using a Gaia Memory on her!"

"WHAT!?" he gawked, "Ishimaru's dead?" he asked before passing out.

"I don't think he did it…" Philip spoke, "He...doesn't have the stomach to harm people who don't deserve it…"

"But he's the only one who can wear that costume," Asahina noted as she tried to put it on, "Ugh! See?! See how loose it is? I mean, come on... I'm blind as a bat in here! Can't see my feet at all. I'm surprised he got anywhere in this thing!"

"Um...No offense, but I think it's because this was made for a boy," Kyoko noted.

"Hah?! ...Shotaro, you put it on!" Asahina ordered.

"Wait, what?!" he used his Fedora to block the head piece from being jammed on his head, "Nuh-uh! Not me...I'm not playing dress up!"

"I'll do it!" Philip declared.

"...At least it's not a maid outfit," Celestia noted as Philip began to try to put it on.

"The arms are too long for me," Philip noted, "And I can't bend over in this."

"It seems this costume was made to fit Hiro's body exactly," Celestia noted.

"Interesting…" Philip mused, "Hm how the clues come together...now...please help free me...it's incredibly stuffy in here...and...the smell is...best left undescribed…"

"Oh come on," Shotaro sighed as he began to help Philip get out of it; as the last piece was removed, the PA went off.

=Are you excited? Are you pumped!? It's time for the class trial to begin! Like the bright burst of fireworks, like the flash of a soul clashing with life and death...! And so, with no further ado...! Everyone please meet at the usual spot! Make your way to the red door on the first floor of the school! Puhuhu. See you soon!= Monokuma declared.

"It's unfortunate, but I suppose this is where our investigation comes to an end," Kyoko noted.

"So we'll be going down there again," Philip noted, "Mondo, wake him up."

"Ya got it!" Mondo replied before throwing Hagakure into the pool, "WAKE UP, YA LOUSY ASSHOLE!"

"Bah! I didn't kill anyone!" Hagakure screamed as he surfaced.

"I know...I shall clear your name at the trial...maybe...possibly…" Philip muttered, "It depends on how fast I can figure out the secret plans out in my noggin...give me a couple hours."

"We don't have hours!" Hagakure argued.

* * *

"...Did you really repaint everything in here?" Shotaro asked once they entered the 'courtroom' for their Class Trial, repainted with various shades of blue with a night-time pattern set up.

"Yep! Adds variety, don'tcha know," Monokuma replied upon his now-blue throne, "Sucks we couldn't do a two-for-one this time, but a death's a death!"

"Why...? Why are you making us do such cruel things to each other!?" Hagakure demanded.

"What what!? Do you really hate me so much? But I'm so cute!"

"Just get started already!" Byakuya ordered.

"Don't rush me! Of course I'm gonna start it! I would never be like, 'Stay tuned for the action-packed class trial after this commercial break!'" Monokuma replied with a laugh, "I'd never hold out on you like that! ...Okay, let's begin! Get to your assigned seats!"

"Here, I'll help you over to yours, Hifumi," Akiko offered.

"Thank you, Ms. Narumi," Hifumi thanked, bandages wrapped around his head.

Once everyone was in their places-with a few moments to get Mondo to move away from the new sign showing Ishimaru's face crossed out-, Monokuma spoke up, "Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out 'whodunnit' then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one... Then I'll punish everyone _besides_ the Blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate! Now then, to begin with…"

"We already know who did it, ya damn bear!" Mondo snapped.

"Huh, whuzzat?" Monokuma asked.

"It was Hiro. He does not have an alibi for when the murders took place, and we found him in that suit," Celestia replied.

"Admit it, ya bastard!" Mondo barked.

"But I'm telling you the truth! I didn't kill anyone!" Hagakure argued before shooting a pleading look at Shotaro, "Save me, Shotaroins!"

"I'm still working on this myself…" he replied, "Aibou...you said you had something?"

"Shh…" Philip shushed everyone, "No…" he cut off Mondo, "Shut up…" he pointed at Monokuma, "No, you're all wrong and stupid."

"Oh? How so?" Monokuma asked.

"Shh…" he cut him off, "I am thinking...I have no time to waste...This is a difficult choice I must make...Fang, kill the robot."

"Oh not again," Monokuma squeaked before Fang mauled him.

"I'm amazed he hasn't made it a rule that Fang can't tear him apart," Naegi noted.

"I tried!" a new Monokuma snapped, "It ate the rules!"

"What are you having difficulty with?" Asahina asked.

"Which lock to undo," Philip replied.

"He has another one?!" Shotaro demanded as nearly everyone fell over.

"Yes. One is the book with the true answers to this mystery that is not as you think...and the other is the burning question Hagakure can not answer despite the time I gave him a Military-grade truth serum…" Philip ranted.

"...Where did you...?" Naegi began.

"I made it myself," Philip replied.

"Oh, phew. Thought we'd be taken by the military for something," Naegi muttered in relief.

"Nope. Homemade...I tested it on most of you over the last month," Philip replied, earning several shocked looks and Shotaro facepalming, "You need to stop letting me in the kitchen...who knows what I did to the sugar…" he laughed in an almost evil tone.

"Oh, I like this guy when he trolls," Monokuma snickered before Fang growled at him, "...Your master is a very smart person and you should feel good for having him." Fang nodded. "...You're still gonna kill me though, aren't ya?" Fang nodded as his eyes flashed red again. "...Be gentle?"

"You're seriously debating over those two things?" Naegi asked as everyone ignored the screams of the mauling-in-progress bear robot.

"Yes!" Philip groaned, falling forward onto the podium, tears in his eyes, "I need to know what's in both! But I have only one key! It's driving me crazy!" he cried, slamming his head down as Fang grew more violent.

"Alright, alright. Calm down," Sho pleaded, sweating heavily while trying not to look at Fang.

"...What if solving one makes another key for the other?" Naegi asked, making Philip pause and look at him.

"...Go on…" Philip spoke walking over to him.

"Well...From what you, Mondo, and Ishimaru said about the fortune he gave, it...kinda feels like it relates to this," Naegi replied, "Maybe doing that one will make another key...hopefully?"

"Hopefully?" Celestia repeated.

"Do you have a better idea to not have Fang rampage on us?" Naegi replied as Monokuma's right leg flew over his head.

"Naegi-kun...if I were French, I'd kiss you on the mouth," Philip replied simply, "However I am not...and human interaction of that level is disgusting to me on all levels…" he smirked as he opened his green book and entered the Gaia Library before giddily opening the book he had been obsessed with the past several days, "Yes! Oh, so that's what it means." he pointed at Naegi, "The Sun…" he moved to Kyoko, "High Priestess…" then to himself, "The Devil…" and stopped at Shotaro, "...The Fool."

"Oi!" Shotaro snapped.

"Justice was him? Oh, I should've known…" Philip mumbled in glee, "Oh? Death was the bear."

"Is it safe to come out?" Monokuma asked underneath a suit of armor.

"And the Hierophant and the Moon..." Philip began before frowning, "...Why?" he banged his head and Fang proceeded to maul Monokuma once more, "Why is there a smudge in the book on those identities?! Do they not remember that they are the Hierophant and the Moon?!"

"Easy now, Philip," Kyoko spoke, "We can figure it out together. Can you repeat what Hagakure told you which caused you to have that book?"

"Yes," Philip replied, "The Moon shall be ensnared by Death. Justice shall be crushed beneath the pressure of the Hierophant. The Sun, The High Priestess, The Devil, and The Fool shall work together, destined to uncover the unavoidable fate of Justice. The Hierophant shall lead them to the true answers amidst the lies and enshrouding the Moon in its borrowed power from The World accepting their inescapable fate. The Moon's true identity shall be exposed. Their intentions revealed upon the end once all has ended. The Hierophant shall gladly accept what comes for them all for the sake of The Moon."

"Okay...What does that even mean?" Asahina asked.

"Wow! I made that kinda prediction? Sweet," Hagakure noted.

"Considering he pointed at the four of us," Kyoko noted, motioning to herself, Naegi, and Shotaro, "Each name he used is someone."

"Yes, exactly!" Philip beamed.

"Why am I the Fool?!" Shotaro demanded, "If anything, that's Naegi!"

"Ow…" Naegi replied simply.

"Grr...will you shut up already and get back to the trial at hand?!" Mondo snapped, "I still believe it was Hagakure that killed Ishimaru!"

"...Actually, Mondo, I don't think it was him…" Naegi spoke, "For one, the costume he was in...how could he even move the bodies around if he couldn't even bend down to move the dolly?"

"...Well…"

"And the hammers that were used...how could he swing them if he could barely move his arms around in the Justice Robo costume?"

"M...maybe he had some hidden compartment in those arms!"

"Given how big and bulky they were, I doubt that," Shotaro chimed in.

"I didn't feel anything in them when I put on the arms," Asahina added.

"Then how the fuck do you explain him being in that locker?!"

"...Maybe like with Celeste, someone was trying to set him up," Naegi guessed.

"Huh?"

"Not sure about that, Naegi," Shotaro noted, "He had the blueprints and a box of supplies in his room. What's more, everything in it had his fingerprints."

"Supplies? Blueprints?" Hagakure repeated.

"The ones used for that costume you were in."

"Huh...odd. I don't remember buying any supplies and stuff," Hagakure admitted, "...Unless I got drunk again and blanked out."

"Actually, the markings on the boxes indicated that they came from the art room," Shotaro replied.

"You just buried yourself deeper with that drunk bit, Hagakure," Akiko deadpanned.

"Oh geez…" Hagakure gulped at that.

"There's also the matter of what he did to me," Hifumi added as Celestia showed the picture of the dressed up Hagakure and the panicking Hifumi, "How could you use a symbol of Justice like Justice Robo for such a deed?"

"Hm yes...it all is rather interesting, isn't it?" Philip smirked, jumping over his podium to stand in the center of everyone, "Ah...how I love when I unlock the answers...I get to still be the smartest person in the room." he mused as his eyes and hair began glowing again, "While you all chattered on...I got the second key I needed for the other book. Oh...Monokuma is gonna hate this...hehehehe."

"Huh? Wait..wuzzat supposed to m-?!" Monokuma began before Fang tore his head straight from his body, "Gah! Stop that!"

"Never…" Philip mused, "Because I've waited to say this to you, bear…" he smirked snapping his book closed, "But you'll never be able to outsmart me...and I'll always win your games. You should have never messed with my family. I very rarely detest another person...but to whoever sits behind those controls...congratulations. You got just that from me. But...you also underestimated my friends."

"Oh? Do share then, Philip," Celestia noted.

"Please tell me it saves me!" Hagakure pleaded.

"With Mr. Philip, it's more than likely true," Hifumi noted.

"Hmm…" Philip smirked, "It all was revealed when I unlocked the secrets of the remains of the Witch Memory...mainly what it did...and who used it before Celestia...and then it all became so clear. And as I predict…" he turned to the currently unharmed Monokuma, "It will not sit well with you."

"What?!" Monokuma asked before Fang growled, "Whoa-whoa-whoa! Before ya maul me...can he explain first?"

"This trial...is null and void," Philip smirked.

"...Huh?!" everyone-minus a lightly surprised Kyoko-exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'null and void'!?" Monokuma snapped, "Wasn't it made clear earlier?! Someone killed Kiyotaka Ishimaru, you goddamn Book nerd!"

"Are you sure?" Philip smirked, "Do you think you know more than Mother Earth herself…?"

"...Philip, you better not be fucking with us here…" Mondo spoke with a growl.

"Agreed...are you in fact _sure_ Ishimaru is alive?" Byakuya asked.

"Shut up. Smartest man on Earth talking." he replied simply, "Well, technically smartest...hehehe...but if you doubt my word alone...allow me to walk you through it all...but I'll make it easier I'll show you." he explained holding up his book, "By pulling you all into the Gaia Library with me for just a moment...I just need all of you to hold hands."

"Uh Philip that's…" Naegi began.

"I said hold hands!" he snapped.

"Gh?!" Naegi nearly jumped at that as everyone did so...even a reluctant Byakuya as he was forced to hold onto Sho's hand.

Monokuma prepared to do so when Fang pounced and mauled him, "GYARGH! This is why I can't watch Jurassic Park anymore~!"

"Oh don't worry...I'll show you, too...wherever you really are," Philip smiled as he opened his book and used his connection to Shotaro to begin. Everyone flinched as a white flash left them all standing in an endless white void with rows and rows of bookshelves floating around them.

"This is more books than in my family's personal library," Byakuya noted.

"Welcome to my personal world." Philip smiled, "My Gaia Library...the memory of the Earth itself. The collection of Mother Earth's history...memories...and everything else that has happened around our wonderful planet." he smiled, "Allow me to begin." he spoke as the bookshelves began to vanish until only a handful of books floated above him before opening, "Let us begin with the true user of the Witch Memory…" he smirked, raising his hand before pointing, "You were very clever using its powers to recreate concepts you read about, and even realizing the memory has a dangerously high synchronization with Celestia. Isn't that just like our ultimate and loveable Fanfic writer..."

"GH?!" Hifumi tensed at that.

"Wait, what?! Naegi exclaimed.

"Hifumi used the Memory?" Asahina asked.

"Hai," Philip smiled, "But as he had no synchronicity with it, he didn't lose himself, but he was smart enough to control it for what he needed. Using its magic to cast a fake death curse. Or...as you call it, Hifumi-kun?" the void changing to show the memories of Hifumi becoming the Dopant and using its magic to cast a spell on Ishimaru as he was entering the Physics Lab, causing him to collapse on the floor.

"...The Suspended Animation spell from Forgotten Realms," Hifumi replied.

"You used it to fool us...and even Monokuma's technology into thinking Taka was dead...but he's perfectly fine. He'll just wake up with the worst headache of his life...worse than the time he drank what he didn't know was Sake with Mondo and they woke up with the worst hangovers ever," Philip mused as the void for a moment changed to show the brief glimpse of both of them drinking like old drunkards, "Likewise, you used the magic to set up Hagakure long enough to confuse us, but also to get rid of the Memory by leaving a forcibly transformed Celestia so we would save her and destroy the only evidence to justify the strange events."

"How did you do that? Make her be the Dopant?" Kyoko questioned, "...Furthermore, how did Celestia know where you were?"

"Uh..w-well...that's…" Hifumi sputtered.

"Well, I find that rather irrelevant as I'm still right but sure let's ask…" Philip sighed.

"Ah, just let 'em try to figure it out a little and then show them," Shotaro noted.

"Ooh...I like that. Continue," Philip smirked.

"Is it not obvious? I was about to check the library when the door opened and I was pulled in and the next thing I remember is waking up upon our good detective Shotaro's back," Celestia replied.

"So wait...what was the end result here?" Naegi asked, "If this was all faked for some reason what was the end goal?"

"Hifumi-kun, would you like to or should I?" Philip asked as he floated up and formed a chair out of books to sit on.

"...Um...well...you see…" Hifumi gulped.

"No need to say. I have a good feeling why," Kyoko noted, making Hifumi flinch, "When you're trying not to rat someone out, you tend to look at something you can relate to the one you're trying not to expose or tend to just look at the ceiling if there's nothing there. How did you think I knew Mondo was the one who broke my last magnifying glass after I asked you about it?"

"Oh dear...I...I uh..um um…" Hifumi stuttered, now sweating heavily, "I...I was just trying to get Alter Ego back...I...I wasn't trying to harm anyone, but...I...I…"

"So that's how you were roped in…" Shotaro noted, "Alter Ego…"

"Y-yes! And I was told Ishimaru had stolen her and her back-ups!"

"Bro took 'em?!" Mondo exclaimed.

"No. It was a lie that was carefully constructed," Kyoko replied before looking over at Celestia, "Is that not true?"

"Hmm?" Celestia blinked at that, "Why, whatever do you mean? You think I was the one who manipulated Hifumi?"

"Yes. And i…"

"Oh! I remember now! It was Yasuhiro!" Hifumi exclaimed.

"Hah?! But it was proven I didn't do it!" Hagakure freaked.

"Yeah! Why wou….wait…" Naegi spoke as he began to ponder, "What if...he's talking about another Yasuhiro…"

"?" Celestia raised a brow.

"Hifumi...did you use a spell to experience a fake death experience to get your memories back?"

"Hah?!" Hifumi gawked, "...Why didn't I think of doing that?"

"...Hold on. You are not insinuating that my name is 'Yasuhiro', correct?" Celestia asked with a light frown.

"Kinda...if Yasuhiro is spelled differently," Naegi pointed out, "IE...your real name."

"...Naegi, explain please," Kyoko spoke in light confusion.

"Well...Hagakure spells his first name as Yasahiro with an 'A' while the one Hifumi explained had a 'U' in it. How would Hifumi know that...unless Celestia told him her real name in an attempt to throw us off before he turned it around on her?"

"And you think my 'real name' includes 'Yasuhiro'?" Celestia asked before giving a light, eerily calm chuckle, "...Ohohoho...that's…" her calm demeaner soon vanished as a look of pure anger appeared on her face, "DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT IS VIABLE, YOU FUCKING MORINIC IMBECILE?!"

"HOLY DONUT HOLES!" Asahina freaked as she and Akiko bolted behind Sakura.

"Got you worked up for once." Philip mused.

"OH SHUT UP, YOU LANKY TUBE OF BOOK LUBE!" Celestia snapped, making Philip flinch, "IF YOU ALL THINK MY NAME IS NEARLY THE SAME AS THAT BUM, THEN YOU NEED TO GET YOUR HEADS CHECKED, YOU GODDAMN BUCKETS OF BLUBBERING BABY BATTER!"

"Yeesh...almost as bad as my last ex…" Shotaro whispered.

"MY NAME IS CELESTIA LUDENBERG! _CELESTIA LUDENBERG_!" Celestia continued, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO DRILL IT IN YOUR HEADS?! UNLESS YOU CAN PROVE OTHERWISE, YOU CAN ALL CRAWL BACK TO THE REEKING CESSPOOL FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!"

"I do actually!" Naegi argued, making her reel back in shock, "Our E-Handbooks are programmed to display our full names when we turn them on. If it's any trouble...we'd like to see yours."

"..."

"Or rather…" Naegi paused as he looked over at Philip, "Philip can tell us instead."

"Hm? Oh, now you want my knowledge?" Philip asked in amusement.

"N-n-n-no need! She i-" Hifumi began.

"Ah...It appears I have lost…" Celestia sighed, earning everyone's attention, "...I have lost...a similar string of words takes me back...roll the dice, and like that it is over." she turned towards Hifumi, "There is no need to defend me any longer, Yamada Hifumi. In fact...what you pulled back there...was something not even I expected. Well played."

"...So she's admitting," Shotaro noted.

"Yes," Celestia nodded, "I had tricked Hifumi into trying to kill Ishimaru and have Hagakure take the fall...and planned to stab him in the back...but what I did not expect was him finding the Memory, using a spell to fake Ishimaru's death, and to use the Memory on myself."

"But to make sure Hifumi went along with your plan, you stole Alter Ego and the back-ups," Kyoko stated.

"Guilty as charged."

"But w…" Naegi began.

"The amount Monokuma was willing to provide, along with her savings, were enough to purchase a castle with everything she wanted," Hifumi noted, earning everyone's attention, "It was for a moment, but I saw something when Monokuma told us the amount that money he had was. Ms. Lundenberg, for just a moment, had this look I never saw in her eyes. I asked Philip about what everyone would want with that money."

"I wondered…" Philip mused, "Interesting thing...Celestia's desire brought me to a blank section of the book...meaning it is tied to memories of the missing two years."

"Sayaka said something about a castle back in the Book Dopant," Sakura recalled before looking at Celestia, "So that means in our two years of missing memories, you told us what your desire was."

"As well as her real name," Philip spoke, "I listen really well." he tapped his ear, "You trusted them all once before...why not again?" he smiled.

"...Very well…" Celestia sighed a bit, "Once I heard the amount of money Monokuma was giving out...my dream was within my reach. A fairytale castle...one fit for an empress, where I can recline and comfort, being waited on hand and foot by my own servants for the rest of my life while my cat, Grand Bois Cheri Ludenberg rest upon my lap...It is what we both deserve…"

"And earned, given how hard you worked to earn the amount you currently have," Philip noted as he looked at a new book, "Good news. The cat is still alive, but the location is missing."

"Ahh...That makes me all the more relieved, knowing my sweet pet is safe and sound," Celestia gave a small smile at that, "And here I thought dreams were fleeting, given how my hopes for obtaining my castle are now shot...but I suppose that is the lost for Cele...no. Taeko Yasuhiro."

"That is her name," Phlip confirmed before looking at another book, "And now I know the last two. The Moon is Celestia and the Hierophant is Hifumi. Ah…" he snapped it shut and threw it at Hagakure, "Don't give me another fortune."

"Wait how did I even...?"

"Oh you actually have strong powers of precognition...but it only happens after you seem to charge it up after a few failed attempts," Philip revealed bluntly.

"Seriously?!" Hagakure gawked.

"Wait...so then why didn't Bro wake up?" Mondo asked.

"I...may have overcharged it. I mean, I had to cast it at 6AM and the spell normally lasts only..." Hifumi replied before yelping when Mondo glared at him with a sleeve rolling up, "B-But it should wear off in another hour! I swear upon my favorite manga series!"

"...You better be right…" Mondo growled as he lowered his fist.

"So that's it? The trial is done?" Asahina asked hopefully...really hoping to not see anyone get 'punished' by Monokuma.

"Yes I believe so," Philip spoke, "Now...excuse us as Shotaro and I...blow up an exit to take our idiots to the doctor."

"Meaning no blows to the head, Mondo," Shotaro ordered.

"Tch," Mondo snorted.

"...You can get a blow in on Monokuma just before we leave."

"...I'll take it," Mondo grinned just as the area changed back to normal.

"Oh, finally! You guys are moving! Seriously, is that what it's like for those people on Family Guy when they cut to a cutaway?" Monokuma said before Mondo suddenly picked him up, "Gah!"

"Don't think I don't remember you tried to blow me up last time!"

"Attacking the headmaster! Initiating self destruct!" Monokuma shouted...only nothing happened, "...self destruct now….now….oh god damn it, M-!"

A belching sound made them look at Fang who burped up a plume of smoke before scratching his face with his leg claws. Mondo turned back as they realized the little Memory Gadget had ripped the self destruct device out of him. There was even a tiny hole in his back for emphasis

"...Well...I was gonna blame someone that wasn't at fault," Monokuma noted, "Uh...Spears!"

"How long does it take to make them?" Philip asked.

"Why...your evil pet?" Monokuma asked.

"I'm starting to think...he's not so bad," Philip replied, "Just like a Biker Gang isn't always evil. Case in point? Mondo, if you'd please?"

"...uh…." Monokuma gulped as he noticed the glint in Mondo's face, "...Parlay?"

"I suggest you go with the balsa wood," Philip informed as Fang ripped off one of the bars for one of the stands, letting Philip catch and offer it to Mondo.

"...First off, it only works for pirates. Second…" Mondo began as he tossed Monokuma into the air, reeling the improvised bat back as a flaming aura appeared around him, "This is for Leon and Fujisaki, ya bastard!-!-!"

"AH!" Monokuma cried as he was struck and sent flying into the door with a squeaking sound, "That wasn't so bad...wait, is it getting hotter in here or-oh crap. The super powered one…"

"Metal Branding!" Double roared.

"OH GOD!"

 ***BOOM!***

* * *

"...Well...that was a let down…" the Sonozaki patriarch pouted, "No punishment…"

"Rrrrr…" Mick purred.

"Well of course you think the bear being blown up was a punishment."

"Meow~" he replied happily.

"Least we didn't see anyone else get 'punished' with something over the top…" Wakana muttered.

"Mukuro managed to snatch these from you know who…" Saeko spoke as she held some papers up, "For little Ms. Ultimate Gambler...ooh. A witch burning followed by a fire truck crashing into her in an 'attempt' to put out the fire. As for the fat one..."

"Writing a really _really_ bad manga...with his own blood," Mukuro finished, polishing a combat knife.

Saeko looked the second one over, "Not just blood. The machine was gonna suck up and liquify everything inside of him until he was literally skin and bones."

"..." Wakana slowly looked at Mukuro, "I'm sure you've heard it plenty, but your sister...is a psycho!"

"Putting it mildly…" Mukuro muttered.

'I'm a psycho?! What about Saeko?!" Monokuma shouted as he hopped out from under the table.

"...Did we miss a recital?"

"Huh?" Monokuma blinked before noticing he was in a pink and blue tutu, "...DAMN IT MUKURO!"

"How am I Psychotic? I just have high standards of men...It's not my fault you can't keep one without driving him insane," Saeko replied, cuddling up next to her husband.

"Oh, I was the one who did that one," Wakana noted before giggling, "I knew it'd look good."

"G-Good!?"

"It looks cute...you could try to stop using that voice box, you know. It ruins the look," Wakana pouted, "It's not my fault you have bad taste."

"GH! Two daughters and both of them are total Bi-AH!" Monokuma stopped as Smilodon Dopant's claws stopped short of his face, "...I mean..totally m-Precious women! Yeah...that's what I meant…." he chuckled nervously as Smilodon's claws moved away, "...phew…"

 ***SLASH!***

"...you suck…" Monokuma wheezed as he fell apart into segmented pieces.

" **Grrrr…"**

"He says he knows where the real you is," Mukuro responded, earning silence,"...hmm. Must've ran out for today…"

"That or she finally got the message," Wakana shrugged.

"Considering what we saw with that sentient Memory, it might have found where she keeps them," Kirihiko noted.

"Meaning she'll need to resupply," Mukuro noted.

"Which gives us some free time from the headache that is you know who," Saeko grinned.

"...A day off does sound good…" Mukuro admitted as she stood up, "Excuse me."

"...Where is she off?" Kirihiko asked as Mukuro walked off.

"Not sure...she's always been an odd girl. But her days off are a mystery to me," Saeko replied.

* * *

"My head hurts…" Ishimaru groaned, lying on the office's couch with a bag of ice on his head.

"With any luck, memories will begin to come back," Philip spoke, walking past him.

"Ugh...what happened?" Ishimaru asked before his eyes widened, "...Hifumi! Wh-ahh…" he held his head, "Regret...so much regret…"

"Easy there, Bro," Mondo spoke.

"There was a long...kinda complicated plot involving fake deaths, backstabbing, and drama...lots and lots of drama," Shotaro explained.

"You were legally dead for two hours," Philip added, "Don't worry. They were punished."

"You get back here so I can smack some sense into you for scaring me!" Akiko snapped, chasing Hifumi and Celestia around with her slippers, "I'll teach you for almost giving me a heart attack, you selfish idiots!"

"HEE!" Hifumi freaked.

"So this is what it's like to be chased around by Akiko...I do not like it very much!" Celestia exclaimed, "Hifumi, shield me!"

"Rather busy, Lady Taek-OW!"

"It is Celestia, you fat baboon!"

"Only I get to hit Baka-tachi!" Akiko snapped, gaining speed.

"...I...think I will go back to sleep…." Ishimaru whispered as he laid back down.

"Best you do…" Shotaro deadpanned before looking into his office, "Hey, Kyoko. Done with the latest report?"

"Just about…" Kyoko answered, currently typing away at her typewriter.

"Cool...Good thing we found Alter Ego in time before that damn bear could find them," Shotaro stated as he looked over at the laptop housing the AI, "Still can't believe she had Alter Ego and the back-ups hidden in her locker…"

"In retrospect...We should have looked better…" Philip replied.

"True," Shotaro nodded.

"...By the way, I found something while we were searching the school for clues," Kyoko spoke, reaching into her coat pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, "This was in a book in a hidden room. The only person I've told about it was Naegi just as we were leaving to get Alter Ego, but it seems when he got the paper...he was attacked by the Mastermind behind Monokuma."

"Is he ok?"

"Yes. He's resting in the other room right now," Kyoko assured before looking back at the paper, "As for the paper...it seemed to worry him a bit...and I can't help but feel the same..."

"?" Shotaro raised a brow as he looked at the paper, "'You must not leave this place.' ...Well, _that's_ assuring. Someone get Sho back out for Philip to interrogate."

"Eh?" Philip asked with an excited tone.

"Yes…"

"Yay!" he cheered as chains fell out of his sleeves, making everyone blink, "...what? I come prepared for any situation."

"...Okay, where's the bourbon?" Kyoko asked.

"Top shelf," Shotaro replied, "Shot glasses a-forget it. We need full cups."

"Wait for me." Mondo spoke, "Shh...you rest, Bro." he stopped Ishimaru from saying his catchphrase at this moment.

"Wait up." Akiko added.

"Wait really?" Naegi asked, "I mean...doesn't that seem irresponsible?"

"You're all two years older than you think…" Shotaro spoke entering the kitchen, "None for the goofs who made our day hard." he quickly replied, "Naegi...you're in charge while we forget all of today."

"Aw man...I gotta take charge of this nonsense!?" he complained.

"Deal with it," Kyoko replied grabbing glasses, "Just think of it as getting the big time work."

"Aw man~" he groaned as the chaos began once more around him.

* * *

 _Z0: *lowers fist revealing the ground around him is gone save for a lone pillar left standing due to being under me* Oh...that was smarts...but not as much as this *punches hand through a dimensional portal before dragging GT, out and back to this dimension*_

 _GT: *dissolves into a piece of paper reading 'Bazinga.' GT pokes out of a lid-covered pot* Bazinga! *goes back in before it's destroyed by Z0*_

 _Z0: Okay...I can't get you...but I can get to you one way._

 _GT: *pokes out of a potted plant* Preview time, bazinga. *goes back in before the potted plant is blown up by Z0*_

* * *

 **Jikai W Trigger~!**

Naegi: Man...the one time I'm allowed to do anything real around here and Shotaro and Kyoko have both gone off who knows where to drink their problems away...which I still think is wrong!

Mondo: Why did that building blow up?! ...Philip-Bro, did you do something with bombs lately?!

Philip: It would seem...a certain memory has been mass produced Mondo.

Shotaro: Bodyguard service request...from wh- WAKANA-HIME!

Wakana: Say Philip...have we met before?

 **Case 11: Runaway** _ **P**_ **rincess/Revival of** _ **V**_ **isions past!**

Naegi: Mukuro-san...say have we met before?

* * *

 _GT: Ooh...That's not good. Bazinga. *hides in another pot before it blows up*_

 _Z0: Okay I can't hit you… *pulls out Gt's Switch* But I got this, we'll see ya later folks! SZ's sleeping in the crater, till next time, Whoop-whoop! *jumps into a portal leading somewhere else*_

 _GT: Aw nuts. *pops out of existence just before the Divines Beasts attacked*_


	11. Case 11

_SZ: *pants as we entered the studio* again..we gotta stop doing this! Also hey guys. Welcome back_

 _GT: *comes in with a Monomi doll on my head* I got the dual pack on PS4 a few days ago. I have watched many videos of the series on YouTube and on sites to let me watch the anime. I is ready to murder Junko for killing *censored* and *censored*_

 _SZ: Dude...spoilers!_

 _GT: I got censors on, so it'll bleep it out._

 _SZ: Ahh...fair enough._

 _Monokuma: Aww~ But I wanted to see the spoilers...it'll bring the right set of despair t-_

 _SZ: Z0! Monokuma got in again!_

 _Z0: *wakes up from nap as eyes flash* Who said you could come into my office?_

 _Monokuma: Uh oh…*starts running*_

 _Z0: *teleports in front of him* You know what's gonna happen next right?_

 _Monokuma:...I get mangled, smashed, flattened, or worse?_

 _Z0: *claps hands together before slowly pulling them apart forming a small door* Yes! *door opens as a cat meowing is heard on the other side*_

 _Monokuma: OH GOD!*squeaks when a giant cat paw grabbed him by the neck and drags him into the door*ACK!_

 _Z0: *door vanishes* Phew...alright everyone time for a new chapter!_

 _GT: Yep. Disclaimers are that we do not own Kamen Rider nor Danganronpa. They are owned by their respective owners. And I is excited for the release on portable devices for the anniversary._

 _SZ: Let us begin!_

* * *

Hagakure snored, strapped to a metal chair with a helmet made from a potted plant and several devices that seemed to have come from a radio, a blender, and several other appliances on his head. The clock nearby read '3:30' in the morning. Zoo Memory was curled up, stuck in its cage, before looking up as the door opened. A hand covered in a black leather glove placed a plastic bag with orange with brown spotted pieces and wiring on the table beside Hagakure. The hand then grabbed the handle on top of the Zoo Memory's cage before the owner left with the sentient GaiaMemory, the only sign on them there being the plastic bag.

"Snrk...no...no more pets, Phil…'cause they keep trying to eat my hair...zzzz…" Hagakure grumbled in his sleep, "That pony hated me…" he whimpered, "No...Not my crystal ball...you stay away from my crystal ball, you crazy mix-matched panda…"

* * *

Wakana walked along a parking garage in the early morning. Rapid footsteps echoed while hers paced calmly. The faster steps grew louder until she stopped and turned her head over her shoulder.

"You're being pretty obstinate!" Wakana stated...to an older, shorter man in a black business suit carrying a large bouquet of flowers.

"Ah! G-gomen. Just…" he knelt down and offered the bouquet, "...please marry me!"

"Mmm…Pass."

"Hah?!"

"Why should I marry a man like you?!" Wakana demanded, turning to leave.

"Please wait! I am a very capable man! I'm much better than Sudou Kirihiko whom your Onee-san took in!" he pleaded, "I won't disappoint you! I'm sure we could be the best of partners..." he continued as he got up and reached out to grasp her shoulder, only for her to push him away and onto his back.

"Don't touch me!" Wakana snapped.

"...do you think you can stop me?!" the man snapped as he stood up, tossing the bouquet aside before pulling out a GaiaMemory.

 **=MASQUERADE=**

With that, the man stabbed himself in the neck with the Memory. It sunk into his skin before his body aside from his suit changed into charcoal black. His head grew a rib-like design over it as red eyes flashed between the ribs. With a roar, he charged at Wakana, only to miss when she moved to the side.

"Tch. Why must you anger me?!" Wakana demanded raising a metallic belt buckle to the back of her waist as a belt shot around her, before pulling out a GaiaMemory.

 **=CLAY DOLL=**

With that, a glow spread across her body and seemed to encase her in something that looked like clay. The light faded to reveal a Dopant with a body made out of hardened Clay in different colors to give the appearance of an attire. The Dopant retained Wakana's female figure, with a hood of white clay around her head and branching out like rounded horns to the side. Brown clay covered her shoulders before going down her left arm as it formed into a cannon while the right was covered in white clay like clothing and ending in a mace like hand. A yellow-beige chest plate covered her chest in a way to draw attention to the fact the Dopant was indeed a female, with white clay forming an undershirt under the armor. The stomach was made of brown clay with a glowing light in her stomach before leading to a white clay skirt.

" **Wakana-Ojousama!"** the Masquerade Dopant cheered rushing forward, only to be met with a blast of concentrated heat from the Clay Doll Dopant...and then another...and another...until he was vaporized to the point there was no memory or person left.

" **Tch…"** Clay Doll clicked her tongue in annoyance, her mood ruined.

"Upupupupupupu! I knew sending him this way was good!" Monokuma laughed, popping up from behind a car, "Oh, that look of Despair when you rejected him so quickly!"

" **You know...I'm on my way to work…"** Clay Doll spoke slowly, getting Monokuma's attention, **"How can I work at full percent if my mood is ruined?"**

"Ah, don't ya worry! I'm sure something will pop up!" Monokuma noted as Clay Doll looked at him...before starting to laugh, "What? What?!"

" **C-Cat costume…!"**

"Cat?! Where?!" Monokuma panicked, looking around.

" **Y-You!"**

"Hah?!" Monokuma looked down to see he was dressed as Mick, "Ah! I've become a cat! The worst nightmare ever!"

" **Rrrrr…"** the sound of something large landing atop a car made Monokuma flinch.

"...Best dream ever?" Monokuma squeaked before a large claw grabbed him by the face, "Be gentle and I'll tell you where Ryubee hid the imported catnip?"

" **He doesn't need to know...All he has to do is ask,"** Clay Doll giggled as horrible ripping sounds filled the air, **"And with that, my mood has returned."**

* * *

"I'm coming at you at 130 percent today~! This is Sonozaki Wakana's Healing Princess~!" Wakana declared, sitting in a radio booth, "Here's what you've been waiting for! Fuuto Mystery Tour!" she cheered before pulling out a piece of paper her producer left for her to read, it was a mailed postcard with original art done by the sender, it looked like a creepy dark figure with a skull face, "From radio name Object X-san; 'Wakana-hime, I saw him! The Skullman! I'm scared! Save me!'" she read in a cute voice, "Once again, we get some scary eyewitness reports! We get so many! This city sure loves its Kaijin." she giggled, "So to change the mood, my debut single!"

* * *

=It's been Number One on Fuuto's Hit On Group for three weeks straight! "Naturally" please listen=

"Kita!" Shotaro cheered as most of the boys sat around in the living room listening to the radio, "Kita! Kita! KitaKitaKITA!"

"You and Philip sure do get excited when Sonozaki Wakana-san is on," Naegi noted.

"Wakana-hime…" Philip leaned his head back to glare at him, "Repeat after me, Wakana- _hime_."

"W-Wakana-hime…" Naegi gulped.

"We show respect in this house…" Philip smiled, leaning back as he joined Shotaro in singing the song.

"I gently put my hands on your ears. It's so you can't hear that painful _noise._ I am the only one who will always be by your side. Let's look at each other in this wonderful world."

"How do you do that?! How many times have you heard this song?" Naegi asked before flinching as Philip tossed a book at him.

"Just chill, man...you always act like something is gonna kill us…" Mondo sighed while sitting in a chair and relaxing to the music, "This Wakana-hime's music is weirdly chill...ah...I can see why they dig it."

"No monsters...no haunted houses...no killer cats...I can dig it…" Hagakure sighed, laying on the floor.

"I can't explain it…" Philip smiled tapping his foot to the song, "But her voice attracts my heart so. It's something I don't want to explain or understand,"

"There can only be one possible reason...Wakana-hime...is a divine angel from heaven!" Shotaro declared.

 ***BONK! BONK! BONK! BONKITY-BONK-BONK!***

"What are you all doing swooning like this!?" Akiko demanded as all the boys, minus Naegi and Philip, laid sprawl on the floor with bumps on their heads.

"Ah...Akuma…" the bonked all replied in perfect unison.

"Who are you calling the devil?!" Akiko snapped, whipping out a second wooden green slipper.

"I mean...It's a nice song, but I don't get why you all love it so much," Naegi spoke.

"No taste…" they all replied, Philip included this time.

Kyoko opened the door to the basement, "Philip, Zoo Memory is missing."

"Can't be bothered. Wakana-hime is on," Philip waved off.

"You're gonna have to wait 'till the show ends," Shotaro sighed, flipping up to his feet before it caught up to him what she said, "What do you mean missing?!"

"The entire cage and the Memory is gone," Kyoko replied before holding up the plastic bag, "This was in its place."

"?! Shroud…" Shotaro realized.

"Shroud?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Someone the Boss knew. She was like...his Philip," he looked at his partner, "I only ever saw her a few times. I don't think she liked me, but I know that the Revolgarry...Boss's Rider powers...they all came from her."

"Tou-san was a Kamen Rider?!" Akiko asked in surprise.

"Ah…" Shotaro nodded, "Far better than me...He fought Monsters that, to this day, still scare me."

"Wow! That's so cool!" Mondo exclaimed.

"So this Shroud took the Zoo Memory and left this," Kyoko summarized, handing it to him to open.

"Yep. Looks like a new Memory Gadget, too," Shotaro noted as he took a better look at the contents, "She normally sends them via the mail…" he noted, "She must have really wanted that Zoo thing. She's probably taking it apart and doing something with it as we speak."

"Will it be okay?" Naegi asked.

"Heck if I know…" Shotaro sighed, knowing Naegi got weirdly attached to the thing despite its trying to kill them, before pulling out some assembly instructions with a Gadget Memory sporting an orange 'G' made of a Giraffe, "Huh. Seems it'll be a giraffe."

 ***BONK!***

"Shh!" Philip hushed them after the song ended, lowering Akiko's swiped wooden slipper while Shotaro rubbed the new bump on his head.

=This is the Phone Request corner!=

* * *

"Hello, what's your name?" Wakana smiled, answering the phone call that was patched through to her.

 **=I am Mister Question. This is my first question=** the person spoke with a voice distortion device, Wakana's smile faltering for a moment as she felt annoyed by this **=Tell me, what is your favorite Number?=**

"It's Seven!" Wakana smiled, keeping up her happy facade for her fans in spite of this person's strangeness annoying her.

 **=Then I will give you a present. The Number Seven=** Mister Question spoke up **=Look out your window=**

' _Another Stalker…_ ' Wakana mentally realized as she lowered the volume on her microphone so people would not hear what she did next, "Tch..." she clicked her tongue to show how angry and annoyed she was, she quickly raised the volume so as to be heard once more, "My, what an odd phone call. The voice was kinda strange, too. But Mister Question-san, what kind of present are you going to give me?"

As she asked that, her and her entire staff at the radio station heard horrible crashing sounds. Like demolition was happening across the street it was so loud.

* * *

The horrible sounds of destruction even made their way to the Narumi Detective Agency. Everyone flinched as they looked around before rushing to the window and opened the curtains...before gasping as one of the city's largest windmills...was crumbling and falling apart before stopping...now bent into the shape of a 7.

"That caller was more than likely a Dopant," Sakura guessed, narrowing her eyes at it, "And a powerful one if it could do that."

"Wait...That's right next to the radio station," Philip spoke up in concern.

"Wait for me, Wakana-hime!" Shotaro declared as he grabbed his fedora and ran out the door to his bike...before coming back in, grabbing Naegi, and ran back out, "You're coming with me!"

"Ah! No! Why me?!" Naegi panicked.

"I need luck!" he cheered, "I'm meeting Wakana-hime!"

"No fair!" Philip declared.

"I'll get you an autograph!" Shotaro replied.

"Not the same..." Philip pouted.

"Snap out of it!" Akiko shouted swinging at Philip who ducked under, making her miss and slap Hagakure across the face, knocking him over into Mondo as the two stumbled around to regain balance...with the end result being both standing in a pose that looked like they were ballroom dancing.

"..." Hina pulled out the Bat Shot and took a picture.

* * *

' _Even if there's no request, there are times when a detective jumps into a dangerous case all on his own!'_ Shotaro thought as he stopped the bike before the wrecked windmill, letting him and Naegi off.

"Do we have to-whoa!" Naegi yelped as he tripped and fell on his face, "Guh!"

"Oi, get up," Shotaro ordered, turning back to help him up...before a large piece of rubble still on the wrecked windmill fell and landed where he had been, "...See? You are my Lucky Charm for this case."

"That was just coincidence!" Naegi complained, "And you want me as a lucky wingman to get a girl."

"A man has to save the Damsel," he smiled, "And none of the girls we know qualify...they are too scary. The desire to protect a fragile girl with all you have...that is the sign of a true man."

"But you save people all the time as Double," he countered.

"That's one thing; this is another." Shotaro smirked as he fixed his hair.

"It really shouldn't be!" Naegi complained as they saw a crowd surrounding Wakana, "Wah...the news cycle is fast…"

"Well, it was on the radio and outside of a lot of homes," Shotaro replied.

"Wakana-san! The caller is the culprit, right?!" a Reporter asked.

"Many people got hurt. Tell us what you're thinking!" Another shouted.

"P-please stand back!" a man with glasses and dressed in a suit tried to push them away...only to get dragged and pushed down by the reporters who didn't want to deal with him.

"Daijobu?" Wakana asked in concern of the man to keep up her appearance.

"Time to go to work," Shotaro noted as he began to make his way through the crowd.

Naegi sighed as he began to lean against a railing...only for the old metal on one end to snap, causing him to fall over it and land on his face on the lower level, "Gah!" he groaned as he slowly got up, "Iteiteiteite...My luck to pick the one bad railing to lean on…" he looked up and blinked twice at the offered hand, "Huh?"

The owner of the hand was a girl around his age with several freckles on her cheeks and over the bridge of her nose with short black hair with sharp silver eyes. She wore a black jacket under a white button shirt and a black knee-length skirt. Naegi blinked twice before accepting the hand, briefly noting the intricate badge-like tattoo on the back of it sporting a wolf head in it.

"Uh, thanks. My name's Makoto. Naegi Makoto."

"...Isakuba Kuromu," the girl replied.

* * *

"Oi, move, move!" Shotaro snapped.

"She doesn't know anything!" a voice called, making Shotaro look at a woman with long brown hair in a uniform, "But I might be able to tell you important information about the culprit."

"...Who's that?" a woman asked.

"It's Seki Motoko from Voice Input," a man replied.

"I received a similar phone call before on my show, too," Motoko noted.

"Is that true?!"

"Ah," Motoko nodded, causing most of the crowd to start moving to her while she called out, "Wakana!"

"That's it for today. No more! No More! Don't have to go home, but you can't be here!" Shotaro spoke as the reporters ran off leaving only Wakana's fans, meaning he could more easily push past the fans and slip past the security guard as he leaned against a wall next to Wakana, "I'm glad you're okay." he sighed happily, getting her attention, " _My sweet angel…_ " he began in English as he leaned in for a kiss...only to kiss the wall as Wakana used her shorter height to slip under Shotaro's arm and run for the parking complex, "Hmm...cement-y…" he grumbled through the pain.

Wakana and the man in glasses from before quickly ran through the complex, taking a few turns and going back through the stairs to avoid any fans who followed. Wakana fumed in anger and annoyance as she stepped ahead.

"Wakana-san, hurry! This way!" he called out as Wakana rounded a corner a sharp glare aimed at him.

"You're useless!" she snapped, making him jump as he opened the door to a van, "If you're a manager, the least you can do is drive off the media!" she snapped again as she swung her purse and slapped his back hard.

"Ow! I'm sorry!" the manager bowed his head as she jumped into the van and sat down, "Oh my stomach...my chronic gastritis!"

"Tch…" Wakana scoffed as her manager ran off around the Van to get into the driver's seat, she then looked up as Shotaro appeared around the corner, "Peeping?" she asked him.

"Uh...I was just coming by, I happened to be here…" Shotaro muttered shocked from seeing this side of Fuuto's beloved Wakana-hime.

"Who are you?" Wakana asked.

"Hidari Shotaro, Ultimate Hard-Boiled Detective," Shotaro replied with a humble bow.

"I didn't call for a detective," Wakana noted, "You're an eyesore! Never show yourself before me again!"

Shotaro chuckled at that, "Even if there is no request, there are times when a detective jumps into a dangerous case all on his own." he tipped his hat while looking away, "For example, when a Damel is di…" he turned and the door hit him in the face just before it drove off, "GAH! Ah! Hime?!"

* * *

"Seems Shotaro's crashed and burned," Hifumi noted as Shotaro sat at his desk with an ice pack covered his face.

"I think this is an example of when you shouldn't meet your idol," Taka noted.

"Plus, he lost Naegi to who knows where," Mondo added.

"Quiet from the peanut gallery!" Shotaro snapped before sighing, "Ah...Her image has completely shattered...and...my image, too."

"That shattered a long time ago, bro," Mondo deadpanned.

"URUSEI!" Shotaro snapped before sighing, "I can't believe Wakana-hime...is more like Celeste when she's ticked off…"

"I beg your pardon?" the Ultimate Gambler demanded from her seat, pausing in drinking some tea with Sakura, Hina, and Akiko.

"Shi-shi-shi! That's what you get!" Akiko laughed.

"Huh?" Shotaro snapped, "In what world is learning your idol is no different than the scary women who squat in your house is deserved?!"

"...May I borrow your slipper, Akiko?" Celestia asked.

"Yep."

"Eh?" Shotaro began...

 ***BONK!***

"...Gah!" before falling on his back from the thrown wooden slipper that hit him square in the forehead.

"Still I think we should solve this case," Philip spoke up, getting their attention.

"Oh Philip, didn't you hear Sho…" Mondo sighed.

Philip held up one finger to Mondo's face, "First: The Caller is a Dopant who is making the city cry like Sakura guessed." he spoke, leaning forward and making Mondo lean back, he then turned around and looked at the girls, making them all jump, "Second: Our duty is to protect people...even the ones we don't like, isn't it?" he asked, putting his hands on the table and making them all lean back into their seats, even Sakura, "Taking all those lessons you try to instill in me...doesn't that mean we have to help?" he smiled.

"...Philip's correct on that," Sakura agreed, correcting herself.

"Anyway...you are all greatly mistaken. You most of all Shotaro," Philip continued as he picked up a file that he quickly opened to show...a person file on Wakana he made, it was made with news clippings of her kind deeds, interviews of her saying nice things, and etc, "This is Sonozaki Wakana's image, she's a pure and refined. An ideal lady." he smiled flipping the pages, "She's nothing at all like our friends, Wakana is truly perfect."

"...He's off in his o-own little w-world…" Toko muttered, causing everyone-even Philip-to look at her in disbelief that _she_ was the one who said it.

"I mean she's not wrong…" Akiko was the first to snap out of it.

"No, you're all wrong, and I'm always right," Philip held up the file, "See? She has none of the negative traits you girls have. Not a one."

"...Philip...I'm not saving you," Shotaro stated.

"I'm outta here!" Mondo panicked as he ran out.

"Bro, wait up!" Ishimaru yelped, following after the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.

"Philip...mind repeating that?" Akiko asked before flinching as he held the file up again.

"So...you wish to listen to my thesis…" Philip smiled a sinister smile.

"...Every man for himself!" Hifumi screamed as he ran far faster that his weight should've allowed.

"I'm not even sure who's in danger anymore!" Shotaro spoke before he opened the garage door and jumped in, "Though I'm sure the girls will be the ones to regret this fight they picked…"

"Then I shall explain in full detail to you all then...why Wakana is a perfect lady...and why no other girls I know...comes close." Philip set up a projector as he already chained everyone that remained to their chairs, "It's a little wordy in places, so...get comfy."

"Oh no…" the remainder groaned.

* * *

"So you're visiting the city to see relatives?" Naegi spoke, sitting beside Kuromu at the city's ramen cart, the master of it serving the two a pair of bowls of ramen.

"Ah," Kuromu nodded.

"Well...your relative picked a heck of a town to move to..." Naegi muttered, "Kaijin, mysteries, unexplained accidents…" he listed, "Fuuto is full of weirdness...but I guess that's what makes this city so great."

"Such as that tower being bent into a number," Kuromu noted.

"That was...unexpected...but not compared to the time my friend Shotaro says a tower melted and sank into the ground," Naegi chuckled, "Or the many other things...like cockroach men...skullmen...sentient self driving cars...sea monsters...plural…" _'...And most of the time, those things try to kill or eat me…'_

"..." Kuromu tilted her head a little.

"Still, do you need help getting to where they're staying?" Naegi asked.

"No. I know where they live and I'm simply looking around the city," Kuromu replied calmly while the wind began to blow again, "It's quite...windy…"

"Eh-heh. Well...yeah. It's the windiest city in all of Japan," Naegi noted, "It's why a lot of folks tend to wear layered clothing here."

"And all the windmills…"

"Yeah...That helps with the city's power more than anyone knows. It's why people are panicking about the one that got destroyed," Naegi noted, "It makes a lot of people cry, losing something that not only helps with the city by providing power, but also something that brings smiles, too."

"Smiles?"

"Yeah. For me, when I look at the windmills, I tend to feel a lot more peaceful than normal," Naegi noted, "In a way, they're a symbol of hope for the city."

"Symbol of hope?" she repeated slowly.

"Ah...Well, I'm kinda paraphrasing something my friend Shotaro often says…" Naegi laughed, "He's a bit eccentric, but a really good guy."

"...My sister is a bit eccentric, too...perhaps... _too_ eccentric," she sighed.

"That sounds more like Philip…" Naegi muttered, "Another friend...but much...weirder."

* * *

"Now that was part 3 of 20 of my thesis!" Philip declared, "You shall see my logic by the end of this presentation or so help you, I'll beam the lesson into your mind with my hidden powers!"

"You can do that?!" they all snapped.

"Heavens no...now onto part 4! Manners and why so few of you girls have them."

* * *

"Honestly feels like I avoided something today..." Naegi shuddered.

"...hm. Noted," Kuromu nodded.

"Eto...m-moving on," Naegi muttered.

"Yes. Who is Philip?" Kuromu asked.

"Philip? He's called the Ultimate Encyclopedia because he knows anything about the Earth, but he tends to get way too into subjects. When we all started to live together, the first night he spent the entire night writing on marker boards about all the different types of stew there is on the planet," Makoto recalled.

"Hmm...So you live with many?"

"Yeah. Our landlady is pretty nice in letting us stay so long as we help with the Detective Agency she runs out of the building," Makoto noted, "Though if you anger her, you get bonked on the head with a wooden slipper. How she can change the painted writing on the slippers each time, I have no clue."

"Ah. It sounds better than being homeless."

"Huh? You...were homeless?" Makoto asked, earning a nod.

"It's a dangerous life living out on the streets. Having to make or find shelter and food...having to handle nights without any food that day in a storm...and the wild animals."

"Wild animals?"

"Both in a figurative sense and literal. On the streets, there are people who will attack you, who want to hurt you," Kuromu recalled, "The world is full of 'wild animals' like them. But I think that living that way made me stronger." she looked at her tattoo as she said that, which Makoto managed to notice.

"What kind of wolf is that?" Makoto asked.

"Hm? It's not a real one. It's Fenrir, the wolf of Norse Mythology."

"Fenrir?"

"Fenrir, also called Fenrisúlfr, monstrous wolf of Norse mythology. He was the son of the god Loki and a giantess, Angerboda. Fearing Fenrir's strength and knowing that only evil could be expected of him, the gods bound him with a magical chain made of the sound of a cat's footsteps, the beard of a woman, the breath of fish, and other occult elements. When the chain was placed upon him, Fenrir bit off the hand of the god Tyr. He was gagged with a sword and was destined to lie bound to a rock until the Ragnarök, when he will break his bonds and fall upon the gods," Kuromu explained, "But...it is also the name of a military group that recruited me when I was around nine."

"?!" Naegi's eyes widened at that last part, "And your family...was just okay with that?".

"Aside from my sister, my parents didn't even know or care. I always was fascinated by the military. When I was in elementary school, I always won in survival game tournaments and even wrote for some military magazines," Kuromu recalled, "I've only come back roughly five years ago from working in Fenrir."

"Oh..I..I see," Naegi noted, still taken back at how distant and cold her parents were, "And..what about your sister?"

"...Like I said, she's a bit... _too_ eccentric," Kuromu muttered, glancing away as she thought of said sister, _'And I think it's gotten worse.'_ she quickly shook her head, "What about you? What of your family?"

Naegi flinched at that, "I...don't know. The reason why I'm staying with Shotaro is because my parents and my little sister are missing. I'm worried for them and always hope that they're still alive and that we'll find them."

"...You truly believe in hope, don't you?"

"I do," Naegi replied, "It's something that's helped me keep going on with everything that's happened in the last two years."

' _...Two years…'_ Kumoru thought.

* * *

"Seems like you are involved in some trouble," Ryubee noted, sitting at the table and eating lunch with his family.

"That's true, father," Sudou noted, earning an annoyed look from Wakana, "Talk of today's incident made it sound as if it was Wakana-chan's fault. There was also a flood of protestors at the radio station. At this rate..."

"Wakana may be losing her job," Monokuma noted, popping up in an empty seat.

"Why are you dressed as a yellowtail?" Saeko deadpanned.

"Because things are pretty fishy today," Monokuma replied.

"Meow?" Mick peeked his head from the opposite side of the table from Monokuma, his eyes widening as he licked his chops.

"No, Mick. Monokuma made me chuckle with that pun. He remains unharmed for now," Ryubee ordered.

"Meow…" Mick put his paw on the table.

"No...no matter how much you argue, Papa has made up his mind," Ryubee crossed his arms.

"Meow…" Mick put his other paw on the table. He then turned to Monokuma before lifting his tail and making a motion of: 'I'm Watching you' before he climbed up to the table and scurried across to Ryubee.

"...Ulp," Monokuma gulped at that.

"You always attract strange guys because you're so conspicuous at times," Saeko noted, "Otou-sama, isn't it also time we entrusted Wakana with some GaiaMemory distribution work? This is for the Sonozaki family."

Sudou picked up his glass of wine just before Wakana slammed her hands on the table as she stood up fully, glaring at Saeko.

"Stop meddling!" Wakana snapped.

"...Is that the attitude to have towards your older sister?" Saeko asked, unflinched by the sudden outburst.

"Grr…" Wakana growled as she pulled out the Clay Doll GaiaMemory.

 **=CLAY DOLL=**

"Upupupupupupu. Oh this is gonna be good," Monokuma snickered, "Hey, should I get some _sword_ fish for this duel?"

"Swordfish?" Ryubee asked.

"Yeah, for the _halibut_ ," Monokuma replied, making Ryubee chuckle.

"Rrr…"

"No. That was another good fish pun," Ryubee scolded.

"Meow…"

"Oh, I am not…"

 **=TABOO=**

" **Ahh!"** Clay Doll screamed as she was hit by a large energy ball, sending her crashing into the stairs.

"Darn, was hoping to see the comedic sight of two Dopants slapping one another with swordfish," Monokuma noted.

"Where did you even get those swordfish?" Ryubee asked, seeing the two large swordfish Monokuma had.

"It's because I'm a bear dressed as a fish," Monokuma replied before one was taken, "Eh?" he turned to see Mick before the swiped swordfish smacked him in the face, "GWAH!"

Ryubee snickered, "Ah, now that's an amusing sight as well. Seems Mick wants to have a swordfish duel."

"Hey, Saeko! Why did you use your full strength?" Sudou asked, standing up.

 **"It's okay. She won't die,"** Taboo replied as Clay Doll got up.

" **Why must you anger me!?"** Clay Doll snapped, about to attack just as Taboo began to float towards her.

"Stop it!" Ryubee ordered, slamming a hand on the table as he shot up and walked over to the two as they quickly changed back while Mick and Monokuma hid behind Sudou, "I also think this is a good opportunity. If you can't clear up your troubles, you should quit your current job..."

"Otou-sama!" Wakana shouted, earning Ryubee's attention, "I'll clear this up by myself! I will do it!"

With that, she walked off.

"...Well...That was something," Monokuma noted before both swordfish slapped him in the face, "...Hey now, Mick. _Scale_ it back a bit, alright?"

"Eh, not as punny as the others. You may do as you please, Mick," Ryubee shrugged.

"Wait, what?" Monokuma asked.

 **=SMILODON!=**

' _I think I'll be avoiding fish for a bit…'_ Sudou thought, ignoring Monokuma's screams as Mick mauled him.

* * *

=Okay, are we set?= Shotarou asked on the phone.

"Radio is on," Hagakure held a thumbs up beside the radio, "And set to Wakana-hime's radio show. I'm also covering everything blue and green in here."

"Hagakure, why are you covering everything that green or blue?" Hina asked.

"I did a color fortune for Philip," Hagakure replied, "It said that wearing or being near green and blue today will result in someone getting hurt."

"We've got Revolgarry ready for mobilization for wherever the Dopant might show up," Mondo informed.

"Philip has his book in hand and is ready to access the Gaia Library. We're good on our end," Sakura summarized as she stood beside Philip.

=Good. We've just entered the elevator to reach the right floor= Kyoko noted.

=The moment she starts broadcasting, Philip, get into the Library and be ready for Keywords= Shotaro ordered.

"Hai hai. Anything to protect Wakana-hime. Though...how will you get the police to let you in?"

=It's fine. They are friends of mine=

=YOU AGAIN, TANTEI!=

=Sup, Macky?=

=DON'T USE NICKNAMES WITH ME!=

=You're so loud...my friends are complaining to turn off speaker=

=Ah, gomen...Wait. Why am I apol-= at that, the line went dead as Shotaro decided to hang up.

"It's starting," Hifumi noted as a set of tones went off on the radio.

"Going in," Philip noted as he entered the Library.

"So you remember doing the fortune for Philip, right?" Ishimaru asked.

"Nope. It's what Philip told me," Hagakure replied, making him and Mondo pale and quickly grab more white sheets.

"Let us help you, then!" Isihimaru declared.

"Yeah, yeah," Mondo agreed.

* * *

"I'm telling you, I'm only here 'cause my Partner wants me to…" Shotaro sighed, pushing Makura away, "If possible I'd have stayed away from this place…"

"Believe us...we had little choice on this one," Kyoko added, sitting down to monitor the wire tap the police set up.

"Hah? Why should we…?"

"He made me keep this on hand," Kyoko replied as she held up a copy of Philip's fanbook for Wakana, "And made everyone he could test all that is known about Wakana-hime before he'd leave us be."

"Isn't that stalking?" Makura asked.

"Not if you never leave the house I imagine…" Shotaro muttered.

"I still think it is…" Kyoko whispered.

"Last thing I need is this asshole bugging Philip...He's _special_ , remember…" Shotaro whispered.

"I do," Kyoko replied.

"Officer, the call is from Question," another officer spoke up.

"That was fast," Jinno smirked as he gave the go ahead to send Wakana the call.

"Hello?" Wakana spoke.

 **=Wakana-hime, did you like yesterday's present?=** Question asked while Kyoko opened the fanbook Philip made.

"Why did you do that?! Don't ever do that again!" Wakana spoke in a distressed and concerned tone.

 **=My Second Question…=**

"Philip, are you listening?" Shotaro asked into his phone.

* * *

"He won't let anyone say a word…" Akiko sighed, putting the phone up to Philip's ear for emphasis.

"Hmm…" Philip mused as Fang dragged away several of his friends.

* * *

 **=So tell me, what is your favorite color?=** Mister Question asked, earning silence from Wakana **=It's red, right? This time I will give you a red present=**

* * *

Philip walked through his Gaia Library as he listened to the broadcast, "Favorite Color...that's not enough keywords."

=I don't want it= Wakana replied on the radio =It's probably more of yesterday, right?=

Philip looked around as Mister Question laughed over the line.

=What's so funny, Mister Question-san?=

"No, wait a moment…" Philip mused as he turned and walked through the maze of bookshelves, "Perhaps…"

=If you're serious about me, stop this already!= Wakana declared, getting upset but keeping up her image over the radio =It's unforgivable!=

"Shotaro, precisely convey to Mister Question what I'm about to tell you," Philip smirked.

* * *

"These creepy phone calls are cowardly!" Wakana snapped.

"Yosh, wakata…" Shotaro nodded as he listened to Philip carefully, "Kyoko...I need to do something stupid."

"This is a bad time...but I assume Philip orders it," she sighed, "Alright."

With that, Shotaro walked around the police, who were too focused on watching Wakana through the glass window to even notice. Shotaro barged into the sound room making them finally notice and begin to panic. They ran to stop him only to trip and fall over on top of one another, Kyoko backing away without notice.

"Hey, Question Bastard," Shotaro spoke, making Wakana stop.

"W-what is this?" Wakana asked.

 **=Who are you!?=** Question snapped.

"This is a message from my partner," Shotaro explained before he turned around and pushed Jinno and Makura back out the door and closed it on them, "He says: 'You're not qualified to be a fan! If you're really a Wakana-hime fan...you should have a present for question three and four too.'"

 **=Don't bullshit! Of course I plan to do that!=**

"Ah...Music...quick go to music!" the Radio manager panicked.

"And the trace failed," Kyoko sighed, "What is Philip doing?"

"What was that?" Wakana asked.

"Who knows...I just do as I was told," Shotaro sighed.

"You wasted our chance to catch him!" Wakana yelled.

"Ah...uh…" Shotaro flinched, "Don't worry, my partner will definitely catch him." he assured as Kyoko walked in.

"Philip is weird...but he's never failed us in these moments," Kyoko agreed.

"Philip?" Wakana asked.

=Shotaro=

"That's him now…" Shotaro picked up his phone, "What's up?" he asked as he huddled in the corner with Kyoko so she could overhear.

=I've solved the riddle. He's going to light a deep red flame, probably similar to the flames of a candle= Philip answered =The location is Southern Wind Island Park=

"Southern Wind Island Park…" Kyoko repeated before looking at her copy of Philip's fanbook and her eyes widened just slightly, "...Of course."

"Let's go," Shotaro spoke as they ran out, leaving a confused Wakana.

* * *

" _There is a Gas pipeline under it. He is going to destroy that."_ Philip explained to Shotaro over their mental link with the Double Driver.

"A Gas pipeline is his target…" Shotaro explained as he revved his bike and zoomed down the street fast as he could.

"That is a popular destination for locals and tourists…" Kyoko spoke, holding onto him from behind, "The damage there could be far worse than his bending a tower into a 7…"

"Forget colorful stalker...These are borderline terror attacks…" Shotaro grunted taking the bridge that led to the park.

* * *

" **Orya!"** A Violence Dopant laughed as he smashed his wrecking ball hand on a manhole cover, bursting the gas pipeline below and sending it spewing out and up into the air. He laughed before jumping away and smashing another manhole, and then another before dragging his weapon hand along a street light...lighting his hand on fire like a match.

 ***BOOM!***

" **Wakana-Hime! This is my present to you!"** the Dopant laughed amidst the now burning amusement park.

"A Violence Dopant…" Shotaro spoke, quickly pulling to a stop, "What a surprise. Two of the same Dopant…" he spoke, pulling out Trigger, "But sorry for you. I've beaten someone who was much better at using that power. Henshin!"

* * *

"A second Violence Dopant...unexpected. But it seems he's not as synchronized as Mondo-kun was...this should be simpler." Philip spoke, slotting Cyclone as he fell over.

* * *

"Ha!" Double CycloneTrigger shouted, shooting the Dopant in the back making him stagger, "Luckily, I'm not just good at breaking things. Philip, power up the Cyclone bullets."

" _Oh, I see your plan, Shotaro!"_

Double aimed and began shooting as his air bullets exploded just before impact, the gusts blowing out the flames. With multiple gusts from multiple angles, the cinders and embers were contained, blown out and cooled by the green winds. Double stopped shooting as the flames were put out, leaving only minimal damage to the park.

"Sorry...It looks like someone else blew out Wakana-hime's candles!" Trigger laughed.

" _As Wakana-hime's DaiFan...I gladly take that honor as my own,"_ Cyclone added.

"Alright, buff and ugly. Time for you t-" Trigger began before he noticed the Violence Dopant curl into a ball, his wrecking ball arm still out, "...well. That's n-OOF!" he coughed when the Dopant rammed into him, sending him crashing into the roller coaster tracks.

" _Mondo-kun never showed this level of reaction speed...while not as strong, he is still a skilled user...be wary, Aibou…"_

"Your timing...sucks…" Trigger groaned.

Double grunted as he fell and bounced off each track loop several times before finally falling to the ground. He looked up and blinked, seeing Naegi and a girl hiding behind the control station for the ride.

"Oi...Naegi...did you ditch us...to have a date?!" Trigger snapped.

Double then flinched as the Violence Dopant grabbed his leg.

"Ah crap baskets…" Double groaned as he was lifted and slammed into the tracks again. He fell down as the Dopant began bouncing away like the world's most deadly super ball, "That...worked on...us…" Double grunted, rolling over.

" _...Cyclone is green...and Trigger is blue...Hagakure's prediction was accurate,"_ Cyclone noted.

"Heat would have made things worse and Luna's defenses are the worst…" Trigger grunted.

" _But now we know what it is...and what type of power we must use,"_ Cyclone grunted while asserting control over his half of their shared body, rolling Double over so he could stand up.

"...I am so sorry this h-" Naegi began before looking to his side...only to see no one there, "...k..Kuromu-san?"

"Ahem," Naegi looked up to see Kyoko staring down at him, "Care to explain yourself?"

"A date...at a time like this?" Shotaro asked as the Double armor fell off of him, "If I can't take time off to mack on girls...what makes you think you can?"

"Gh?! It wasn't a date! It...It just happened," Naegi replied, holding his hands up in defense, "Kinda fell off a railing and met…"

"No excuse!" Shotaro declared, "Kyoko, cuff 'em!"

"Hai," she replied, holding up handcuffs.

"Wait...guys...I swear it...it just sort of happened!"

"We've had to deal with a fanboy Philip, a crazed monster stalker, and a very annoying Radio idol…" Kyoko listed, "Must be so nice to leave us with all that and go on a long date with a girl you just met. How very nice, isn't it Shotaro?"

"Very nice…" Shotaro agreed.

"D-demo...it wasn't a date!" Naegi yelped before he was suddenly cuffed, "...ahh...me and my luck…"

* * *

"Ah...What a pain…" Shotaro sighed as he and Kyoko moved some boxes of papers around.

"It wasn't Wakana-hime's fault…" Philip groaned, turning off the news.

"He just refuses to realize she's not perfect…" Akiko muttered.

"Maybe we should let him," Hina sighed, "Her music makes Philip happy...and calms him down if he gets upset so we don't have to deal with angry Fang Memory."

"I suppose that is better then Philip going nuts on all of us…" Mondo muttered, helping Shotaro with some heavier boxes.

"I used to love her, too…'till I learned she was just another haughty, nasty woman." Shotaro sighed to Mondo, "Oi, Mondo...why can't the cute girls we meet just be cute normal girls?"

"I don't know, bro…" he sighed as the door suddenly flew open, "AH! Son of a bitch! We just filed those!"

"Wa-wa-wa-Wakana-hime!" Akiko and Hina shouted.

"Stop it. That's not gonna work…" Shotaro groaned as he began picking up the papers.

"How about that?" Kyoko spoke, turning his head around.

"AH!-!-!" Shotaro shouted, jumping back as the loud gusts of wind kept blowing through the open door.

"What is g-?!" Byakuya began, poking his head in from the next room before noticing the scene, specifically Wakana as she turned to glare at him for a moment, "...No," he whispered as he pulled his head back.

"Where's the detective named Philip?! Where?!" Wakana demanded.

"Wa-Wakana-hime!" Philip panicked as he ran into the garage.

"I saw you!" Wakana snapped, stomping towards the door and began to push against it, "Don't you hide from me! Come out!"

"Wah!" Akiko panicked as she closed the door with some help from Hina, the two sighing in relief as they slumped against the door.

"I'll talk to you through the door!" Philip said, slamming the door closed.

"Fine." Wakana grunted as she began fixing her hair, "Hey. How did you figure out where he was going to attack from that hint?"

"It's because the attacker is using answers from an article you did," Kyoko replied, showing her the copy of Philip's fanbook she had opened to a magazine article, "The first question you answered with a '7.' The second with 'red.'"

"Who are you?" Wakana asked, "Was I asking you?"

"Kirigiri Kyoko, an assistant for Philip, who tends to be overly shy at times," Kyoko replied.

"Well then...as an assistant...help me by letting him talk to me."

"I see your point, Shotaro…"

"See?!"

"Ah…" Philip sighed as he opened his book, "It is as Kyoko says...in the _Wind Life Article_ where you answered similar questions. Question based his questions off these, obviously, so with that logic the third and fourth were also relevant, 'Lately I've been into the aruoma of candles' and 'In September I often go to Southern Wind Island Park,'" he explained.

"So that's what Deep Red flames like a Candle meant," Shotaro realized.

"Question combined the last three into a single thing," Kyoko added, "Philip figured it out based on the questions and the answers. More so when Question revealed he already knew her favorite color."

"Sugoiwa! You're much better than the police!" Wakana gasped, managing to open the door and get a hand in, Philip tensing as he tried to close it...only for his hand to end up being grabbed by Wakana's, "Please...catch that stalker."

Philip paused as he let her hold his hand. As she did...his mind...stopped...and he saw something. A memory? His own, but from when? It was of what he assumed was a girl holding his hand. But...just as soon as it came, it left his mind just as fast if not faster.

"Hai…" Philip replied, their hands still touching, as an odd feeling still overwhelming him. It felt...warm...and happy. Like something he once felt but lost.

"It's a promise," Wakana smiled happily as she let go. She turned around as her mood...totally changed, "Excuse me!" she smiled while walking to the door, she then waved her hand motioning for the two girls who just closed the door to move so she could leave.

"H-hai," Akiko and Asahina quickly nodded as Wakana walked out through the door...while letting the fierce wind blow in once more, "Ahh!"

"Ch-ch-ch-chotto!" Akiko yelped as she quickly closed the door, "She left like a storm!" she complained.

"I don't understand women...first she's all mean...but then she talks to Philip and boom…" Mondo spoke.

"Maybe...they vibe with one another?" Shotaro muttered.

"I never assumed Philip...ever could do that," Kyoko admitted.

Philip then walked out with a slight blush as he put a hand to his chest, "My heart is going all Doki-Doki…"

"See? You see now? That's her real personality," Shotaro noted.

"She's wonderful," Philip spoke, making everyone freeze in place.

"Huh?" many of them blinked.

"Did Philip just…" Naegi began.

"What a complicated interior. She felt so mysterious." he went on as he stepped forward, "It is the first time I've ever experienced such a feeling." he smiled happily and innocently.

"Just what you'd expect from Philip-kun!" Akiko laughed, "Haha! What a maniac...haha!"

"Could Philip actually be...?" Kyoko asked.

"I never thought he could...I didn't even think he was capable…" Shotaro muttered.

* * *

"Well now, welcome back, Mukuro," Ryubee greeted, seeing the Ultimate Soldier in the living room, polishing a combat knife.

"Greetings Ryubee-sama." she nodded.

"How was your time off?" Ryubee asked.

"...It was...interesting," Mukuro replied.

"Hmm...It's 'cause you're so loyal I am happy to let you have this freedom. But as a father of two willful girls, I can tell your heart is a flutter," Ryubee spoke, "I don't know what importance that boy has...but it seems substantial. I just want the Rider dead...only he is a problem to my work."

"If need be…"

"I know. For you know what must be done." Ryubee smiled.

"Yes, sir," Mukuro nodded.

"Hah?! What's that? Mukuro has a crush?!" Monokuma asked, poking out of an empty vase, "Oh now this is something! Come on, come on! Spill it, girl!"

"...Catch," Mukuro replied, tossing something at Monokuma, who caught it.

"What's huh?" Monokuma looked at a bag filled with some sort of flakey material, "...Why Mukuro! Are you doing dr…"

"Rrrrr…"

"Catnip from the one pet store in the city that Mick likes to go to," Mukuro replied.

"Eh...Catnip...then that means…"

"Meow." Mick stomped his paw as he walked forward, a menacing aura coming off of him with each step.

"It feels like I can see the onomatopoeia for Menacing in the air…" Monokuma chuckled, "Wait, Mick...we can settle this simply. I'll just give you the bag...like hell to fetch like a mutt!" he cackled rearing his arm back to toss the bag...only to blink as he looked at his shoulder, "M-My arm!?"

"Meow." Mick spoke as he tapped Monokuma's arm which was on the ground before him.

"D-did you stop time!? How...how did you?" Monokuma asked in panic.

"Meow…."

"I wonder if they know you're pausing his optics to let Mick attack him?" Ryubee whispered.

"They might," Mukuro replied.

* * *

The next day, the police were before the radio station once more.

"Today's broadcast will be from three locations," Jinno explained to Wakana and her manager, Kyoko and Shotaro standing nearby with Naegi between them.

"The first will be…" Makura trailed off on seeing the trio, "Ah mou! You again?!"

"No, no, no! They're coming with me on my interviews," Wakana explained, "They're the detective's assistants."

"...Assistants?!" Shotaro gawked.

"It seems we are for this client," Kyoko noted.

"My pride feels shattered…" Shotaro sighed.

"I'm surprised Tsuyoshi Ageo-san didn't tell the police," Naegi admitted, looking at her manager.

Wakana smiled as she turned to her manager and slammed the heel of her shoe onto his toe, "Ageo-san, I thought I told you to explain that to everyone…" she whispered in an angry tone right into his ear, making him panic.

"I'm scared…" Naegi spoke, able to clearly see what was happening.

"That's too bad...you're her Gopher."

"Gopher?!"

"Go for this, go for that," Kyoko spoke, "You know...Assistant stuff."

"What? ...Ah! This is still for yesterday, isn't it?"

"No…" they both shook their heads before stopping, "...Yes," they nodded.

"...I'm starting to think I really _am_ the Ultimate _Unlucky_ Student," Naegi muttered.

"Nonsense. If you were, we'd never bring you along." Kyoko spoke.

"Falling off a railing and into a date with a cute girl...that sounds mighty lucky. Just make that luck work here and now," Shotaro spoke.

"So what are we doing?" Naegi asked.

"Sweet shops," Shotaro explained.

* * *

"I feel like staying at base was a bad call today," Asahina spoke up suddenly.

"Focus people...I await my Rival's declaration of war," Philip spoke up as he tuned the radio.

* * *

"It's 1p.m.! This is Sonozaki Wakana's Healing Princess!" Wakana smiled while walking down a road with a cordless microphone in hand as her production team followed her with broadcasting and recording gear, "Today we have a special. We will visit Fuuto's best three Sweet shops!"

Kyoko picked up her phone before clicking ignore, "Not now, Hina…" she sighed.

=But...She's gonna visit the three best sweet shops in the city~= Asahina whined a bit.

"I chose to ignore. How...Did Philip do this?"

=You can't ignore my phone...ever...no matter what…= Philip explained in the background.

"Wonderful…" Kyoko sighed, closing her phone and catching up to Shotaro as they arrived at a small family shop owned by the Izumi family, "Izumi Sweets...the best Mochi in Fuuto."

"Ah, it's said that they seem to imbue the wind itself into their Mochi while making it," Shotaro noted.

"How would one do that?" she asked.

"Heck if I know...I'm no cook or anything. I trust experts to give me the good stuff," Shotaro sighed with sarcasm.

"You know that Hina's gonna be asking for us to bring some, right?" Naegi asked.

"..." Shotaro paused for a moment on that. If he said no...that would result in a hurt Asahina...and a hurt Asahina...means an upset Sakura, "...You just had to say that…"

"We are going to the three best sweet shops in Fuuto. You do the math," Naegi deadpanned.

"...Good thing I snatched Togami's card while he didn't notice," Shotaro sighed

"Well I guess we can have it delivered to the shop," Kyoko noted.

"Guess we'll just have to buy our own...Because this feels like a long day…" Shotaro sighed as they walked in, "Naegi want any?"

"Huh...oh yeah, thanks."

"You'll suffer enough...this is our 'all's good now' gesture." Shotaro explained.

"Right," Naegi nodded.

* * *

Wakana took a bite of mochi that had been presented to her, "Mmm~! Umeishi~!" she looked up at the worker that had delivered them, "This is the best Mochi!"

"So that I don't disgrace the name of the original Kazehana Manjuu, I plan to do my best with my parents!" the worker beamed, "Ah, I'll bring some for the staff, too."

"That was nice of her," Naegi noted.

"From how she talks now...you'd never know she was a delinquent who wasted money in that underground casino…" Shotaro muttered to himself.

"She's changed greatly…" Kyoko spoke, recalling last they saw her she was so mean and selfish.

"People change the most after a good scare…" Shotaro replied, "Still...glad to see she can smile again."

"Yeah," Naegi agreed as the worker quickly put a large tray of mochi on the table before Wakana coughed a little, "Daijobu?"

"T-Tea, please…" Wakana coughed out.

"Here you go," Naegi offered a can of tea, "I got two out of the vending machine outside for one."

"Lucky," a radio worker noted as Wakana quickly drank it.

"Alright! We cut to the Commercial!" the director called out, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm okay," Wakana assured, while the phone for the store started ringing, "Thank you for the tea."

"No problem. I was just lucky I got two from the vending machine when I only meant to buy one," Naegi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while the worker answered the phone.

"Thank you for your patronage! ...Eh?" the worker gasped, "Mr. Question…"

"?!" everyone tensed at that.

"..." Kyoko opened her Stag Phone and pressed the speed dial, "Philip, the stalker's calling."

* * *

"Okay...It's a duel with him," Philip stated...his normal hoodie replaced with a red one and his striped shirt now grey.

"I guess this is Philip's outfit when he's serious," Ishimaru noted as Philip entered the Gaia Library.

"That Dopant is gonna get it from me the moment Philip says where he's attacking," Mondo growled, banging his fists together.

* * *

 **=Hey, Wakana-hime. That was great. I laughed a lot=** Mr. Question greeted.

"I don't want any compliments from you," Wakana replied, Kyoko having her phone held at the right spot to let Philip overhear.

* * *

 **=So tell me, what's your favorite scenery?=**

=...Favorite scenery?=

"Favorite Scenery," Akiko, holder of the phone, called to the others, who were flipping through their copies of the fanbook Philip had made.

"...Found it. One of her first interviews two years ago," Sakura spoke up.

"It says here that her favorite scenery is...Futo Tower!" Hina added.

 **=No need to respond. I'll make it so you can see that scene at any time=** at that, Question ended the call.

=Philip?= Kyoko and Shotaro asked.

"I already know Wakana-hime's response...allow me to check something with her," Philip responded as he walked around, his Library now narrowed down to far fewer shelves.

* * *

"Philip wishes to speak with you," Kyoko held her phone up to Wakana.

Wakana took the phone as she put it up to her ear.

=If my research is right, it's Fuuto Tower, right?=

"Yes…" Wakana responded.

"Fuuto Tower?" Shotaro asked.

"What could he do to a building that size? It's far too large to move," Naegi asked.

"Not without demolition…" Shotaro sighed.

=Exactly, the keyword for the first part of the answer is Fuuto Tower...but the important Keywords...are '2 Years Ago'=

"2 Years...that's right!" Wakana realized, "I used to be able to see Fuuto Tower all the time from my bedroom...but two years ago, Fuuto Building 3 was put up between the tower and my house. Sugoi...you figured that all out...you really are an amazing Detective!"

=Exactly, you beat me to the reveal, but I will let Wakana-hime have it. Shotaro, that is the target. He plans to demolish the entire building so Wakana-hime's beloved scene of Fuuto Tower can be her's once more= Philip explained.

"Fuuto Building 3…" Naegi repeated before his eyes widened, "Ah!"

* * *

" _My relative lives near Fuuto Building 3," Kuromu noted, the two walking through the amusement park, "I think tomorrow, I'll spend the entire day there, doing some exercises on the top of it."_

" _Exercises?"_

" _Yes. I tend to train at tall areas since there's less oxygen the higher you go," Kuromu explained, "There's also a store there that an acquaintance wanted me to purchase something from to send off."_

* * *

"Kuromu…" Naegi whispered.

"Oi, Naegi. We're mobilizing for Fuuto Building 3," Shotaro spoke up.

"Hai!" Naegi nodded.

* * *

Question stood before the building in question. He laughed as the Memory was absorbed into his hand. Within moments, his body morphed into the Violence Dopant while he still laughed. He stomped forward, each step shaking the ground ever slightly like the tremor of heavy machinery. He prepared to swing his wrecking ball fist before 'La Cucaracha' went off and he was slammed by the Revolgarry.

"Take that, ya dumbass Violence!" Mondo shouted from inside.

" **Nanda!?"** The Dopant blinked in confusion. He then turned around, only for a Bike to speed past him, making him lose his balance and fall over.

The bike turned and skidded to a stop as Double CycloneMetal sat there for a moment. He tapped the handle of his bike before swinging around and kicking with his metal leg, sending the Dopant's wrecking ball right back at him. He grabbed his Metal Shaft and swung it around as he deflected another swing.

"Thank god for teamwork," Metal sighed as Double walked forward.

" _Thankfully, I anticipated the possibility of his attacking a destination on Wakana's Sweet Shop Tour. The third destination is within this building."_ Cyclone spoke as Double pulled the Cyclone Memory out and lifted up the Heat Memory.

 **=HEAT METAL!=**

Double swung his staff around as the red glow changed him. He then charged as the Dopant rose to his feet.

" **Don't get in my way! My feelings for Wakana-hime…"** the Violence Dopant began before grunting as Double slammed the Metal Shaft into his chest once, then twice, and then a third swing that sent him stumbling back.

"Bullshit!" Double grunted, as he charged, "You got a lot of citizens caught in it!" he grunted, swinging down with all he had hitting the Dopant making sparks fly. He swung to the right before spinning his staff around to strike with the bottom end, he spun around and used the momentum to thrust the top into the Dopant's stomach, making him stumble back even further with each strike.

" **Not my problem! Love requires Sacrifice!"** he grunted, taking each strike as he backed further and further away from his destination.

"Yeah, and that sacrifice makes too many people cry," Metal replied.

Double swung with wider swings, making the Dopant duck under one. Violence caught the next swing under his right arm, only to gawk as Double slammed a flaming fist into his stomach. The Rider swung his staff which followed suit with fire and struck the Kaijin across the face. Violence stumbled back as an upward swing sent him flipping back. The Dopant cried in pain as his metallic face was glowing from the heat of Double's attacks. He looked up realizing that the last strike sent him almost half a block away from Fuuto Building 3, and near a much more open space.

The Violence Dopant crouched down as he turned into his ball form. He punched with his left arm, lifting himself up before punching his arm back so as to use the force to send him flying forward. However before he could use his weight to slam into Double, the Revolgarry crashed into him, sending him flying back into the crater where he started from.

"Take that, ya asshole!" Mondo snapped inside of it.

"Nice Follow da-na," Metal replied.

"Thanks, Bro!" Mondo thanked before it opened and Sakura stepped out, "Droppin' off backup."

"Don't worry, Sakura. As long as we keep him in this open area, his damage is to a minimum. I can handle the Memory Break from here," Double assured in both voices as he twirled his Metal Shaft around his right arm.

Sakura nodded, "I'm acting as standby on the chance he attempts to escape."

"Good thinking," Metal nodded.

" **Don't...Don't think you meddling kids can stop me...This is the battlefield of Love!"** Violence declared.

"You're a deluded old bastard, ain'tcha?" Metal groaned.

" **I'm not old!"**

" _That touched a nerve…"_ Heat muttered.

Double rushed as he held his staff up in a horizontal stance. He swung from his left, which the Dopant blocked only to miss as Double used the force of the deflection to swing from the right and strike the Dopant across the face again. Double swung his staff around his head, making the Dopant think it came from the left only to not get hit. Double lifted his Metal Shaft up like a bat and swung low to slam the entire top half into Violence's sides making him cough in pain. The two swung at the same time as Violence's left arm clashed with Double's Metal Shaft as the two sent the other skidding back.

The two rushed again only to stop as a ball of heat hit the ground between them, sending both stumbling back from an explosion. Double rolled around and pushed himself up as he looked around.

"What...Who did that?" Metal asked.

" _A powerful heat energy based attack...Thank god we are using Heat or that could have really hurt,"_ Heat sighed.

" **Ah...Why am I getting hit all the time by those getting between me and love?!"** Violence demanded, about to flee when a hand grabbed his shoulder, **"Ah…"** he looked over his shoulder to see Sakura, **"O-Ogre…"**

"Seriously, who did that?" Metal demanded before looking up at a small building and spotted the Clay Doll Dopant, "Hah?! Two Dopants?"

" **I've finally found you, you maggot!"** Clay Doll snapped at Violence.

" **Who are you, bastard!?"** Violence snapped...while being held in a hold by Sakura.

" **Shut up, Filth!"** she aimed at Violence and Sakura.

" _Sakura-chan, run!"_ Heat shouted.

Clay Doll fired and Sakura threw the Violence Dopant at the blast while she retreated to RevolGarry, letting him be hit and knocked down onto his back, **"Ah! My back! Ah..."**

"That works, too…" Double spoke in both voices.

"Oi, Omae…" Metal turned Double to the Clay Doll Dopant.

" **Don't address me so informally!"** Clay Doll snapped jumping from her high ground and towards Double.

Double grunted as he lifted his Metal Shaft to block a swing from her left hand. Double ducked around another as he quickly realized her right was meant for close combat given it resembled a mace. The Rider quickly focused his attention on her right as he blocked another swing. Double put together with both his minds that close and long range combat was her skill set of choice, so he decided to take advantage of his Metal Shaft and use Mid-range.

Double held one end of his staff as he began swinging in wide arcs, forcing Clay Doll to duck and weave around each swing. Double swung knocking her left arm away before she could charge a blast, and swung back the other way forcing her to duck back before she could swing at him. As the two fought they were unaware of a certain In-Law watching them from a distance.

"Violence Dopant and Kamen Rider, too?" he noted before smirking, "I came out of concern, but nevermind. What an amazing situation."

Double grunted blocking several swings before he swung his staff around and held it behind his waist as he began spinning around forcing Clay Doll to back away lest she get hit. Double swung around as he put all his weight into a high swing at her head only to miss, and fall to the ground, just as Clay Doll had a chance to shoot causing her to miss as well. Double got up to his feet and swung his staff and deflected another blast before holding out his right hand to block her punch aimed at his head.

However...the moment their right hands touched, Double flinched. Philip...could feel that same sensation as before when he held Wakana's hand. The same memory even played of two children holding hands.

" _This sensation?"_ Heat asked as Double stood in place for a moment too long.

Double forced himself to duck under another swing from Clay Doll and rolling back to his footing as the two squared off once again. As they continued, Violence managed to get back up, panting a bit.

" **It doesn't matter who it is…"** Violence growled as he turned into his ball mode, **"I won't let anyone get in my way!"**

"Sakura!" Mondo called out, seeing this as the Dopant began bouncing towards Double and Clay Doll.

"Huh?" Double blinked as Clay Doll turned around, only to gasp as the Violence Dopant slammed down on her...shattering her like clay pottery.

"Wakana-chan!" Sudou gasped.

"The Dopant…" Sakura gasped in shock.

" _...has been crushed,"_ Heat spoke as Violence laughed like a mad man.

* * *

 _GT: Whoa! That just happened…_

 _SZ: Hoo boy…_

 _Z0: She dead! AH! We killed someone off just like that! Wait...or did we? No answers for you till next chapter!_

 _GT: But, we can give a preview._

* * *

 **Danganronpa W Trigger!**

Philip: Wakana-san, has anyone tried to kill you before?

Wakana: Yeah.

Mr. Question: I am about to give you the best present.

Mukuro: I feel like there's so much more I could be doing that I'm not, and I don't like that feeling…

Naegi: I'm the same way.

Shotaro: I definitely will save your angel.

 **Case 12: Q for the Radio/Live Big Panic!**

Philip: A Dopant...is helping protect Wakana-hime?

* * *

 _GT: Hoo boy, this is gonna be something._

 _SZ: Indeed...read and review, folks!_


	12. Case 12

_SZ: We're back with another chapter, folks!_

 _GT: Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter. Hope none of your expectations at what happened were..._ shattered _. *rimshot before a green wooden slipper smacked me on the head, having been thrown off-screen* GAH!_

 _Z0: It's not the last time it'll happen. This is Kamen Rider...the masters of the two parter episodes._

 _SZ: So very true...and Danganronpa has been a bit guilty on that front too in terms of the anime based on the first game._

 _GT: Eeyup. *cries* Damn you, Danganronpa 3! You were so good and made me cry with how you explained and showed it all!_

 _Z0: *picks up Green Slipper and tosses it beaning GT in the noggin knocking him over* Ah-ah-ah...too ahead of yourself now._

 _SZ: He has you there man..ahem! Anyways...we do not own Kamen Rider or Danganronpa. We do however own original content that is used in this, and..well more or less own the Tokuverse this and many of our other toku stories(minus a few others like Grimm Eclipse) takes place in._

 _Z0: Also to ahead of yourself, *catches the slipper as it returns like a boomerang and aims at SZ* Enjoy the story! *tosses it as it careens off course and bounces off GT's head and slams into the screen breaking it*_

 _GT: GAH!_

* * *

" **You're next!"** Violence declared as he looked at W while still standing on the remains of Clay Doll.

The Dopant rolled into his ball form as he jumped at Double intent to smash him the same way he did Clay Doll…. But he forgot about the Revolgary as it drove and drifted around Double to slam into Violence, sending him flying back.

" **Ow! Ow! Ow!"** he groaned, **"I'm going to remember this!"**

"Oi!" Double called out as the Dopant leapt away, "Damn it. He's running!" the Rider, however, stopped as he heard the sound of something dragging across the ground, "Eh?"

"Ah! Bro, look at your feet!" Mondo yelped, moving the Revolgarry to the side.

All the shards of Clay Doll began moving together, slowly rising up and putting themselves back together...before sealing up the cracks and fully reforming.

" **Ah...I let my guard down..."** she sighed, her face finishing reforming.

" _She regenerated?"_ Heat asked in shock.

"So that's what she meant…" Sudou whispered to himself.

"Oh, I don't like her even more now," Monokuma noted, making Sudou nearly jump, "She can regenerate as a Dopant. It's like she's got immortality and that's just boring. How can I relish the despair of her death if she can't die?"

"Maybe...but at least she doesn't waste money on replacements each time she's blown up." Sudou smiled, walking away.

" **That bastard! I'll definitely take care of him next time we meet!"** Clay Doll huffed as she began walking away.

" _Ah! W-Wait a moment, please!"_ Heat called, reaching out to her only for the Dopant to scoff and keep walking.

"Oi. Something wrong?" Metal asked as Double turned his head to the right as if to look at his partner.

" _Just now...I had a troubling thought."_ Heat explained, lifting his hand up slowly to look at it, _"But it's probably...just my imagination…"_

"Eh, you can think about it later, Book Bro," Mondo noted as RevolGarry opened up, "At least it looks like the asshole using that Memory is gonna leave the building alone, so that's something."

"Ah," Metal agreed as he looked at the opened vehicle to see Mondo on a motorcycle connected to it, Sakura standing to his left, and Kyoko to his right, "...Wait...Mondo...Sakura...Kyoko...Oi, where's Naegi?"

" _Ooh...He's in trouble…"_ Heat spoke.

* * *

Naegi entered Fuuto Building 3 and looked around, _'Where is she?'_ he looked around before spotting Kuromu walking out of a sweets shop, a small bag in hand, "Kuromu-san!"

"Hm?" Kuromu looked up as Naegi ran over, "Naegi-san?"

"Phew...You're safe," Naegi noted in relief.

"Why would I be in trouble?" she asked in confused disbelief.

"It's just, well...Mr. Question appeared on the radio again," Naegi replied, earning a confused head tilt, "...Mr. Question? The guy that's been calling Wakana-san's radio show and destroying things like that windmill and the amusement park? The monster at the amusement park?"

"It's not like I've been keeping track of your work, you know," she replied, "Nor do I have a means of listening to the radio on me…"

"Ah...that...is true...you wouldn't know what he was gonna do cause only we figured it out…" Naegi muttered, "Should I explain or not...cause...I mean…"

"Maybe you should take a break...you look worn out," Kuromu replied.

"I feel worn out," Naegi sheepishly admitted, _'Seriously, with the shenanigans going on back at the agency and with what's been going on…'_

"Maybe...Oh, are these your friends?" she blinked looking behind Naegi.

"...Ehem," Koyoko coughed as Shotaro and Mondo tapped their feet while Sakura looked at Kuromu with a raised brow.

"No wonder you were telling me to go faster," Shotaro noted.

"Yes, it makes sense why you suddenly felt a sense of urgency not unlike Philip's," Kyoko added.

"Dude, at least tell us if you're gonna pick up your chick...We were worried the Dopant took ya," Mondo sighed.

"...w-wait! This isn't what you think it is!" Naegi yelped, realizing what they were assuming, "I was coming to check and see if she was okay! I-It's not a d-date!"

"Even if not a date...you still rushed us here...for her," Shotaro pointed out.

"Sounds like you two are dating, to me," Kyoko added.

"Dang...good luck there bro." Mondo nodded.

"Next time...just call her…" Shotaro sighed as they turned and began walking off.

"Ah, g-guys!" Naegi exclaimed, cheeks bright pink before turning to Kuromu, "I am so sorry for them…"

"It...It's fine," Kuromu assured, her own cheeks faintly pink, _'D-Date? Did...Did we really look that way…?'_

"I mean...I'm...they..they just take things too far...Philip most of all..." Naegi went on.

"Dude, hurry up and kiss goodbye! We got work to get back to!" Shotaro shouted, making both blush harder with Naegi's cowlick shooting up in embarrassment.

"Not to be rude, Bro...but you can go out after we stop the crazy Dopant wrecking the city," Mondo added.

"It's not like that!" Naegi shouted to the sky above, his face pure red now.

* * *

"And this is our special Eclair Fruit," a female pâtissier explained from within the shop of the very building they saved, serving an eclair filled with sweet fruits like peach, kiwi, raspberry and blueberry.

"Mmm~! Just what you expect from the restaurant of the famous Patisserie Chef Asakawa~!" Wakana beamed, "This looks the most delicious!" she giggled, "So, this is a live broadcast of Sonozaki Wakana's Healing Princess' Walking Around and Eating Sweets Special! The next store is the last one!"

"...Okay, the music is playing," one of the radio workers informed.

"Okay, good," another noted as they began to get things set to move on out to the last store.

"Wakana-san," the pâtissier spoke up, "Don't lose to that heartless bullying."

"Thank you, Mai-san," Wakana replied, relief in her voice.

' _This incident started with a mysterious phone call,'_ Shotaro thought, leaning against the wall nearby, _'Stalking the popular DJ Sonozaki Wakana...who is the criminal making my city cry?'_

"Seems Wakana-hime is a regular here, Bro," Mondo noted, seeing a few pictures of Wakana.

"Considering the pâtissier is on a first-name basis, more than likely," Kyoko agreed before the phone rang, "..."

"Better be safe than sorry," Shotaro noted, pulling out his Stag Phone to call Philip.

"I'll go warm up the RevolGarry," Mondo spoke as he ran out with Sakura...who had some sweets in a bag that she had purchased to share with everyone later.

 ***click***

"...Did you just handcuff me to you?" Naegi asked with wide eyes at Kyoko.

"Better safe than sorry…"

"But why cuff me to you? In fact...why...wait. You're not...jealous, are you?"

"...Don't be absurd," Kyoko deadpanned.

"Yes? Keyuca Cafe and Sweets," Mai spoke into the phone, "Who…" she tensed for a moment as a look of worry grew on her face, which grew when Wakana turned to look at her.

"...It's from Question, isn't it?" Wakana asked, earning a nod as Mai handed the phone to her, "Moshi-moshi?"

 **=Hey, Hime! I had some unexpected interference just now, so I couldn't give you a beautiful scene as a present=** Mr. Question stated as Shotaro held the Stag Phone near the phone **=I'm sure you wanted to see it badly with your cat. But next time, I will give you the ultimate present=**

"What could that be?" Wakana demanded.

 **=No hints this time=** Mr. Question replied before hanging up.

"Philip, you know anything?" Shotaro asked.

* * *

"He made a fatal mistake just now," Philip replied, "In all of Wakana-hime's interviews, not a single one ever mentioned she has a cat."

"The cat was the clue?" Akiko blinked.

"Furthermore that call just now, he said that scenery 'is something you wanted to see badly', in that phrasing," Philip went on as he walked around all his friends, dragging their attention to him as he spoke.

=So that means…= Shotaro began.

"Mister Question is someone who asked this in person." Philip spoke, "In other words...he's not just another obsessed fan. He's someone close to Wakana-san." he smirked proudly as he explained.

* * *

"What?" Shotaro asked in shock, he then walked over to Kyoko as he closed his phone, "Philip says it's someone close to Wakana-san...in other words just about anyone who's been with us all day."

"That makes this difficult...we've been coming and going, we can't note anyone who wasn't around at the right times to be suspects." Kyoko sighed.

"Wakana-chan! Wakana-chan!" Ageo shouted, running over to her.

"Thank you, Mai-san," Wakana bowed as she began walking away from the shop.

"Are you okay?" Ageo asked only to be ignored as Wakana kept walking past him, "Eh? Wait, Wakana-chan!? Where are you going?"

"The Washroom!" she declared.

* * *

"Someone close to Wakana-san?" Akiko asked, "That could be anyone! She could be in danger right now! Yosh Emergency dispatch! We need to protect our client! Girls only!"

"Eh?" Hagakure blinked twice, once more strapped to a metal chair with the modified colander on his head.

"I mean...no offense, but if someone does come after her...who has the best chance to protect her?" Akiko argued, "Besides Mondo and Shotaro...you guys stink at fighting."

"I am a book boy...I fight with my brain!" Philip declared, "Go protect Wakana-hime!" he declared, pointing at the door.

"Better hurry," Hifumi added, hiding behind a turned over table, "If you don't, Philip will get angry and an angry Philip means…" a growl came from Fang Memory, "...Please hurry."

"That includes you, Sho…" Philip spoke, grabbing a book and flipping it backwards over his shoulder as a clang was heard in the back of the garage.

"OW! Freaking nerd!"

* * *

"...Wakana-hime sure is late," Shotaro muttered, standing outside with the camera crew as they began to pack things up.

"Big Trouble! Big Trouble!" Ageo cried while running out with Kyoko.

"Wakana is gone." Kyoko spoke, "I went in to check on her, but she wasn't in any of the washrooms."

"AH!" Naegi panicked.

"Thank you," Kyoko nodded.

* * *

"So...Why send the girls out but not us?" Taka asked.

"Because you may have better advice and not make a lock on a book from your response like Hina did last time I asked her something," Philip replied.

"So you want...our perspectives?" Hagakure blinked.

"Like me...you are my fellow nerds," Philip mused.

"...I'm staying out of this," Byakuya deadpanned, going upstairs, "I know that it will just cause headaches and me causing a locked book if I answer. And I don't want a Philip wanting that key from me after me again."

"Regardless...the issue at hand...literally," Philip raised his right hand up, "That odd sensation I felt when I held Wakana-hime's hand...and the Dopant's."

"It's me." Wakana's voice called out, making everyone jump.

"Wakana-hime!" Philip beamed a bit, he ran to the garage door, but stopped upon seeing her, he quickly ducked back and hid behind it.

"Hiding again?" Wakana asked.

"Sorry…" Philip replied, "But...why are you here?"

"Your theory is the culprit is close to me, right?" she asked, walking up to the door and stopping at the half facing her, "Tell me, who is it?"

Philip took a while as he contemplated several things, "First, may I ask one thing?"

"Okay."

"Wakana-san, has anyone ever tried to kill you before?" Philip asked.

"Yes, many times." she replied as if it was the most simple thing to ever admit, causing Philip to turn towards the door with a shocked look at how she said it, even he wasn't that blunt or casual about things.

"Like who? For example?" he asked slowly.

"Well…" she began, "Like my Older Sister."

"Your Onee-san?" Philip repeated.

"She has always hated me," Wakana admitted.

"Why?" Philiped asked, confused still.

"My family is special," Wakana began as memories began replaying in her mind, "Ever since I was little, father was busy with work." she explained as a memory of a younger Ryubee hitting a highschooler Saeko played in her mind, "My sister helped him, so that's why I was free to play as I wanted." the memory continued, showing an angry Saeko who saw no other outlet than to push a young elementary school aged Wakana over and step on her favorite doll, their father not even caring as he walked back inside, "My sister didn't like that, so she often bullied me."

" _Why...why must you anger me?"_ young Wakana spoke in the memory, glaring at her sister before reaching for a rock that fit perfectly into the palm of her hand, not too big, but just small enough for her to throw, but as she reared her arm back...a smaller hand stopped hers.

" _Don't!"_ the owner of the smaller hand called out, making young Wakana look down at a younger boy with the same hair as hers with a big red bow on his shirt, _"If you do that, then you're not being the real Wakana-oneechan!"_

"Hearing that mysteriously made my anger disappear," Wakana recalled, "It made me more gentle. That was...my little brother. Although he's gone now."

"Little brother…" Philip mused as he listened to her story.

"Yada...Why am I talking like this?" Wakana laughed in slight embarrassment from letting her true feelings leak out.

"Your voice was very gentle just now, Wakana-san," Philip laughed with her.

"Eh?" she asked with a slight chuckle.

"I'm sure that's the real you," Philip smiled, making her smile as well.

"The real me?" Wakana giggled.

"Ah! Sorry. I said something strange!" Philip realized with a chuckle as he covered his mouth.

"It's okay," Wakana smiled, "I wonder why I'm so honest when talking with you."

"Me too…" Philip mused, "So…" he sighed, returning to his senses, "Let's find the culprit. Wakana-san, will you help me and my team of nerds?"

"OI!" the others snapped, okay when said in private but not to an Idol.

* * *

"AH!" Shotaro, Naegi, and Mondo cried as Akiko bopped them in the face in one swing.

"What do you mean Wakana-hime is gone!?" she asked, grabbing Shotaro by his left ear.

"Ow-ow-ow!" Shotaro cried, "I don't know she just vanished!" he cried as his ear was twisted more, "Hey...wait...I have a pierce...AH! NOW I DON'T!" he shouted as Akiko tossed his ear piercing to the ground.

"What'll you do if Mister Question took her?!" Akiko snapped, glaring at Naegi now.

"AH!" he cried, covering his ears.

"That's much too terrible!" Ageo cried out before putting a hand over his stomach, "Ow-ow-ow!"

"Me too, ow-ow-ow!" Shotaro grunted.

"That was harsh…" Mondo grunted.

"Your hair is next." Akiko spoke, cracking her knuckles, making Mondo flinch and jump back.

"Not the doo!"

"If she doesn't return in time, we'll need a substitute," one of the workers noted.

"Substitute?! Do you mean…?" Akiko began before talking cute, "Akiko-hime's debut? Oh no! I didn't hear anything about this!"

"I don't think that's how it works," Hina noted.

"Ah medic...I need a new ear...and this man a new stomach..." Shotaro groaned as he and Ageo were still in pain.

"I'm not surprised if Kibougamine really did want her to be the Ultimate Landlady," Mondo whispered to Sakura, who simply gave a nod before a car stopped before the group and Motoko emerged from it, "Whoa! Who's the lady?"

"Saeki Motoko, a Wind Wave DJ like Wakana-san," Sakura replied, "Hina enjoys her show on Wind Wave: _Sports Hurricane_."

"Sorry for the wait," Motoko spoke to the worker.

"I'm sorry for calling you up so suddenly, Motoko-chan," he chuckled as they ignored Akiko, who was off in her own dreamland.

"It's alright. You just want me to take Wakana's place for the last location, right?"

"Exactly," he replied, making Akiko freeze up.

"Heh-heh," Mondo chuckled.

 ***BONK!***

"...Ah…" Mondo hissed in pain, covering his nose as Akiko lowered her green wooden slipper with gold kanji for 'Insensitive' on it, "I dink sh' b'ok' by dose…"

* * *

"The Memory is 'Violence,'" Philip spoke as several shelves in his Gaia Library vanished.

"What is he doing?" Wakana asked, seeing Philip's arm rise up from behind the door.

"He's known as the Ultimate Encyclopedia," Byakuya informed, pouring a cup of tea, "To remember something specific, he tends to set it up as looking for 'keywords.' You'll need to provide them for him to get the right answer."

"Eh?" Wakana pondered.

"Wakana-san, do you remember what your favorite landscape is?" Philip asked.

"Hmm…" she took a moment to think, "Speaking of which, when I auditioned for this show…" she trailed off.

"The next keywords, 'Healing Princess' Audition'," Philip declared as more shelves vanished, "The last key word is, 'Twisted love'," at that, the shelves remaining vanished...leaving only a light yellow colored book that he opened and began reading, "I know who the culprit is."

"Who is it?" Wakana asked.

* * *

"This is the last location!?" Shotaro asked as they ended up at a familiar Ramen shop.

"Hi, Master!" Hina greeted the Fuumen Cart owner, who smiled and waved at her.

"At least it's a place that we normally go to," Naegi noted.

"Yo~!" the group turned to see Watcherman walk up, "How's it goin'?"

"Watcherman?" Kyoko asked.

"Yep. Master is radio shy, so he called in his regular customer to fill in. Uh-huh," Watcherman chuckled.

"But why ramen? Isn't this about sweets?" Akiko asked, causing Hina to giggle.

"Oh, you poor, poor dear. I've forgotten that you tend to get to-go orders," Hina noted.

"Care to do the honors, Hina-chan?" Watcherman asked.

"Hai~! _Hey Master_!" Hina called in English.

Master's eyes gleamed before he was quick in his movements. Moments later, and a ramen bowl was slid before Hina.

"The Fuumen Cart's famous Sweets Ramen!" Watcherman declared, "Noodles made of either churro mix or a donut mix, the broth thinned and strained maple syrup, the uzumaki is made of fondant with the toppings being handmade chocolates filled with different flavored creams, rainbow sprinkles, fresh fruit, hot sauce and caramel drizzles, and scoops of strawberry and cherry ice cream sliced into the shapes of ham!"

"Ahh…" Akiko gasped as she leaned in close to get a look, "It's like if Diabetic shock existed as a being…"

"Wait...let me guess. The only person to finish one with no help is…" Shotaro turned to Hina, "You?"

"Hmm?" Hina looked up from the empty bowl, a napkin over her mouth.

"Asked and answered," Shotaro deadpanned.

"Well of course, this much sugar is a lot for the normal folks!" Watcherman laughed, "That's why it's suggested as a dish for groups! Only our champion Hina-chan can handle one all on her own!"

"And with her metabolism, not a big impact," Kyoko noted.

"I think I k-know where it g-goes…" Toko muttered, trying and failing to not look at Hina's figure.

"Hina-chan...sugoi…" Akiko awed.

"It is getting close to lunch for us...let's relax and take a bite," Shotaro offered as he pulled out his phone, "Byakuya sent me a text...Hime is at the office."

"She is!?" Akiko gawked.

"She'll be safe...Philip may not look it, but he can protect himself. Last time he had to, he caused an explosion that leveled a highschool science wing..." Shotaro muttered.

"He did?" Mondo asked, "Wait, this is _Philip_ we're talkin' 'bout. Of course he'd cause somethin' like that…"

"He did it with chemicals, a busted gas pipe, a pair of walkie-talkies, and a 1 yen coin," Shotaro muttered.

"The hell? How...nevermind. Again...it's Philip we're talking about."

* * *

"...I see," Wakana muttered, a shocked look on her face for a moment before she shook it off, "Arigatou! Bye! I'm returning to work!" she beamed as she began to walk off..only to stop for a bit, "...Hey, Philip-kun...when this incident is over, can we meet again?" she asked, getting Philip's attention as all his friends stared in shock, "Next time, we'll properly meet face to face."

"...Hai…" Philip spoke after a moment to try and process.

"...It's a promise!" Wakana smiled as she walked out.

After a few seconds, Philip walked out as he slowly raised a hand to his chest, "What is this...this oppressive feeling…?"

"Why, Philip, my good man," Hifumi noted, zipping over, "You have just achieved a massive boost to charisma and achieved a connection with the fair princess known as Wakana!"

"Eh?"

"I think what Hifumi means is that you may be falling in love with Wakana and that was her way of asking you out," Taka noted.

"It's what I said," Hifumi confirmed.

"Soka...so this kind of emotion also exists…" Philip nodded in understanding, "Wakana...san…" he spoke, leaning his head down then lifting it up as...a glow came from Philip, making everyone freeze and stare at the glow as his green hair lifted up slightly.

"Eh…?" they all asked slowly.

* * *

"Itadakimasu~" Watcherman cheered as he and Hina were about to dig into the dish for the show.

"We're not recording yet…" one of the crew complained.

"Ah…" they complained as well.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," everyone turned to see Wakana walking towards them.

"Oh! She's back!"

"Thank goodness!" Akiko exclaimed in relief.

"Wakana-chan! I was so worried!" her manager exclaimed in relief, earning a nod as she walked up to Motoko.

"Motoko-sempai, gomen nassai," Wakana apologized.

"It's okay," Motoko assured as she stood up, offering the microphone to her, "Do a proper job of it, Wakana-chan."

* * *

"Begin lookup, Keyword…" Philip spoke to his library.

* * *

"Wah, you must be brave to eat something with so much sugar alone," Wakana awed, seeing Hina easily eating it all.

"Well, I like to do a lot of sports, so all this sugar is gonna go all towards it! Plus, it's just too yummy to not finish!" Hina beamed, "It's the perfect treat for any day to me!"

"Sugoi! Well if you're brave enough, or have some friends, you too can try the Sweets Ramen," Wakana smiled, "Ah just looking at it makes me feel like I need to hit up the gym a few more times this week."

"Ahem! Wakana?" the director spoke.

"Oh! Hai," Wakana nodded before looking into the camera, "If you're brave enough, please try it! This is Sonozaki Wakana coming to you from the famous Fuumen!"

"Hai! Okay!" the director beamed.

"Ah~This is bliss," Hina sighed in content, "Think everyone would be up for a round of football or tennis later, Sakura?"

"..."

"...Sakura?" Asahina blinked before a ringtone went off, "Eh?"

"...It's him," Shotaro frowned when Master answered his phone, blinking for a moment before offering it to Wakana.

"..." Wakana stared at it for a moment before taking it, "Hello?"

 **=Hey, Hime! I am about to give you the Ultimate Present!=**

"...I don't want it, _Ageo_."

 **=?!=**

"Ageo?" Shotaro repeated.

"...Her manager," Kyoko realized.

 **=Oi, what are you talking about?!=**

"It's no use playing dumb, Ageo." Wakana responded simply, "You've lost."

"Wait. So that wimp with the bad stomach was Mr. Question?" Mondo blinked.

"Yes...and said bad stomach was most likely a front to hide his true intentions," Kyoko explained, hearing a faint low chuckle as the group turned to see Wakana's manager step out of the shadows, "A monster playing the bumbling fool to throw us off his trail."

" **Hahahahaha! I don't want that,"** he laughed before lowering his phone, which had a voice synthesizer built into it, "I've done so much in service to you!" he complained, throwing his phone away.

"That's it!" Shotaro shot his arm out defensively in front of Wakana, "Give up."

"Out of the way, brats." he complained, cracking the knuckles on his left hand before pulling his glove off, "This is between me and her." he twisted his hand to reveal that ever so familiar tattoo on the back of his hand, his free hand reaching into his pocket to pull out the Violence Gaia Memory.

"The GaiaMemory?" Wakana blinked.

 **=VIOLENCE=**

"Oh you sonuva…" Mondo growled before Ageo pressed the Memory into his tattoo and transformed.

Violence roared as he swung his wrecking ball at Wakana. Sakura grabbed her and Hina, who had been standing up after seeing the Dopant change and moved to the side, letting it avoid them and hit a wall, going into it. Violence pulled himself towards the wall, ripping out the wrecking ball the moment he grabbed onto the wall before turning his attention to Sakura.

" **Grr...give Wakana-Hime back!"** Violence demanded.

"Sh-Shouldn't you have transformed already?" Toko asked Shotaro, the former hiding behind a light fixture.

"Baka…" he spoke, "Only you idiots know about you know who…"

"Now is not the time…"

"No. Now _is_ the time," Kyoko spoke, "Radio station personnel are still here, as is their recording equipment. The Kamen Rider is only able to be a symbol as long as no one knows who is under the Kamen."

"...T-True…" Toko muttered.

"So for now, we need to get these guys out of here or Sakura needs to get Wakana away, causing the Dopant to chase her," Kyoko noted.

"That's quite cold," Celestia noted.

"If we don't, not only is Wakana in danger but so are these people and Sakura herself. While focusing on keeping Wakana from being taken...she is unable to properly fight back," Kyoko argued.

"That ice cold logic...that's what makes you so good at this work…" Shotaro sighed, "But you still acknowledge people are in danger if we don't change the status quo. Mondo, get the machine. Everyone else, get the people out of here."

"Got it, bro!" Mondo gave a thumbs up.

"Hai! Okay, people, scatter before you get crushed!" Akiko snapped, "Sakura-chan is way stronger than all you combined! So you can scatter! Don't gotta go home but you can't stay here!"

"Please make your way away from here for your own safety," Celestia advised as they began to flee, Master and Watcherman working together to lift the Fuumen Cart and skedaddle.

"This...is much more favorable," Kyoko noted as Shotaro put his Double Driver.

* * *

"Philip, let's not be too hasty," Byakuya advised outside of the Gaia Library, where Philip was looking at a dark pink book with gold detailing and the words 'Sonozaki Wakana' on the cover, "Do you really want to lose what you've gotten so far with her by doing this?"

Philip paused at that, "What I have…?" he repeated, "Maybe you're right, Byakuya-kun...doing it this way…"

" _Oi, Philip! Violence is back and is trying to kidnap Wakana-hime while Sakura's carrying both her and Hina!"_ Shotaro snapped as the Double Driver formed on Philip's waist.

"What?!" Philip turned around, showing the belt to the others in the real world, he then pulled out his Cyclone Memory.

 **=CYCLONE!=**

"Excellent timing this time, Shotaro," Byakuya noted, adjusting his glasses as Hifumi and Taka scrambled to get behind Philip to catch him.

* * *

"Henshin!" Both young men shouted from across Fuuto as they slotted their memories. Philip fell over as Shotaro pushed down on both memories.

* * *

 **=CYCLONE JOKER!=**

Double grunted as he jumped and kicked with his right leg, knocking Violence out of the air and tumbling to the ground. Violence grunted in pain from the surprise kick as he stumbled to his feet.

"It's alright now, I got this!" Double spoke to Sakura as Violence growled at him.

"Of course," Sakura nodded as she hurried off to a safe place with Asahina and Wakana.

" **Oi! I said give…!"** the Violence Dopant began with a growl.

"Shut it!" Double snapped in both voices, giving a kick to Violence's face and making him stumble away, "Saa, omae wo tsumi o kazoero!"

" **My only sin is loving Wakana-hime!"** Violence shouted.

As the two battled, Mukuro was sitting on the top of a tower, watching through a sniper rifle, _'Sudou-san should know who gave that Memory to her manager. Endangering those I'm to protect…'_ a glance made her tense and moved her aim away from the fighting Rider and Dopant to see Naegi with the others as Sakura was making her way to them, _'Naegi…'_

 **=LUNA METAL!=**

"Hora!" Double grunted, swinging his Metal Shaft as the top end extended like a whip and tied around the Violence Dopant's wrecking ball mid launch.

Double hooked his arm around his whip as he pulled down and stomped his leg on the length, pinning the wrecking ball to the ground. He flipped the Metal Shaft up as the bottom end extended as he swung it and whipped Violence a few times across the chest. As Violence spun around from the pain, Double flipped his weapon around and pulled, and lifted the Violence Dopant's own chain up and around forcing him to spin around and fall, the Rider swung down and slammed the Dopant's own wrecking ball into his chest making sparks fly.

"I think you might need to practice on using rope weapons…" Double chuckled, "Compared to you, I'm Indiana Jones with this thing." he flipped his retracted Metal Shaft up and caught it in his left hand.

" **Why you…"** Violence growled before a clicking sounds went off in his body...and a volley of mini wrecking bombs shot out of him at Double, **"Take this!"**

 **=CYCLONE METAL!=**

Double began spinning his Metal Shaft around as a gust of green wind kicked up, forming a barrier as he deflected all the bombs right back at the Dopant, making him stumble over.

" _I've already read your book cover to cover...I know all the abilities your Memory has. I came here all serious...but I guess I overestimated,"_ Cyclone chuckled.

" **Oh yeah?! Well...did you expect** _ **this**_ **?!"** Violence snapped as he fired his wrecking ball, causing Double to side step.

"Seriously? Th-" Metal began before something was pulled and moved right past him, "?!"

Violence quickly went into his wrecking ball form the moment his limb finished retracting and he bounced away, **"I GOT HER!"**

"What!?" Double gasped, reverting to CycloneJoker, "Damn it!" he ran after the Dopant as his bike drove up to him, allowing the Rider to jump on.

"Ah! This is bad!" Akiko panicked.

"You're telling me!" Hina agreed, standing by Wakana, "That guy's got Naegi!"

"Eh…?" the rest blinked, turning around to see her standing beside Wakana, still a bit out of it from Sakura's movements to avoid the Dopant early on, "EH!?"

' _Naegi's been taken…'_ Mukuro thought, her thoughts going back to the last two days of being around him, as she narrowed her eyes and got up, "...Target acquired. Mission: eliminate target and rescue hostage."

* * *

" **You're a stubborn bastard!"** Violence snapped, looking over his rounded form at the pursuing Double as they entered an underground section of road.

"That's rich coming from you, Super ball!" Joker snapped, "Damn it...we can't shoot at him...how do we get him to stop before he hurts Wakana?"

" _Relax. He won't hurt her until he accomplishes his goal."_ Cyclone spoke.

"You're pretty calm about-"

" _I'm not calm. I'm_ serious _!"_

"Okay...Got it! We're going to save your angel!" Joker spoke.

With that, Double twisted the handle as he pumped the gas and took off through a gap in two cars in his way. He swerved around another car before jumping a slow driving car. He grunted as he leaned to the side before jumping and driving along the tunnel wall. He hit the gas as he began driving up and to the roof before back down the opposite wall.

" **Gah!? How do you do that on a bike!?"** Violence complained as he stopped in front of a car, making it come to a sudden stop and forming a barricade...only for Double to jump over it with no effort, **"NYAH!?"**

" _For Wakana-san!"_ Cyclone shouted as the back tire hit Violence in the face.

" **GH! Oh yeah...well, you can't follow me over water!"** he shouted, launching his wrecking ball and pulling himself over a bridge that lifted up to let a boat pass. Violence then launched his wrecking ball and hooked the ship effectively skiing across the water.

"Maybe...but we always got backup! Mondo!" Joker shouted as the Revolgary drove over the exit to the tunnel and landed perfectly behind Double.

"One RevolGarry, ready for service!" Mondo called from within.

The mobile garage opened and loaded the HardBoilder before the green section was removed and the yellow Splasher unit was locked into place. The RevolGarry turned around and launched the HardSplasher off and into the water.

" **WHAT KIND OF BIKE EVEN IS THAT?!"**

"Stop running and fight like a man!" Double snapped in both voices as he launched torpedoes which exploded under Violence lifting him up out of the water several times.

" **Alright then take this!"** he snapped letting go and falling back and slamming into the HardSplasher making it sink as he bounced off and up into the air.

"Ah! Bro!" Mondo freaked from the RevolGarry.

Just as Violence was about to swing his arm to swing away...Double's yellow right arm shot out and grabbed the Dopant's arm. Serving as just enough leverage to pull him and the HardSplasher out. Double LunaJoker swung his extended arm down and slammed Violence into the docks, sending him stumbling across the ground. As he did, he reverted to normal as his hostage was sent flying into a pile of fishing nets and dock supplies next to a shed. Violence grunted and moved to go after, only to blink as a yellow net wrapped around him.

"Looks like we caught an ugly ass fish…" Trigger laughed as Double LunaTrigger held his Trigger Magnum attached with the Spider Shock.

" _I've been researching all the different methods of skinning and deboning fish recently,"_ Luna noted, _"Shall we use any of them for this?"_

"Hm...Nah. I got a bad feeling of this one, Aibou...let's toss it back!" Trigger spoke.

Double lifted his gun, swinging the net up and slamming Violence into the ground several times before swinging him in the opposite direction of the pile his hostage landed in. Violence grunted, getting up again only to flinch as multiple yellow strings shot out and ensnared him in a giant spider's net.

"You know...for once...I do not have a Spider related pun...go figure." Trigger sighed.

" _It's fine...but let us check on Wakana-San b-"_

"Ow…" Double turned to see the hostage rising out of the pile..revealing it was Naegi as a fish flopped a bit underneath his ahoge, "That...was really unpleasant…"

"..."

" _..."_

"Is that what it's like to be inside a…" Naegi began before noticing Double looking at him, "..."

" _...Naegi-kun...give me back my passion."_

"Eh?" Naegi blinked.

" _This whole time, I've been serious and passionate...because I thought you were Wakana-hime. Ne...Naegi-kun...give me back the passion I put into saving you…Give me back my emotions!"_

"...Even I'm spooked by him right now," Trigger admitted.

"Wait...you...AH! Put the gun down!" Naegi panicked.

"To keep you safe...a net for you, too," Double spoke as Naegi was now strung up in a net hanging from a light post, "We'll cut you down after the fight!"

" **...I didn't grab my Wakana-hime?!"** Violence gawked.

" _...You have also taken my passion,"_ Luna noted, _"This whole time, I've been serious and passionate...because I thought you had taken Wakana-hime."_

"Yeah, really hoping Fang isn't going on a rampage back home…" Trigger muttered.

* * *

"AH! Help!" Hagakure cried, hanging onto the door frame, "Stop it! Stop it!" he cried as the others grabbed his hand...only to slip and lose him.

"Clever girl…" Byakuya spoke as cries of pain could be heard.

"We really need to figure out how to get Philip to teach Fang not to go nuts when he's upset," Taka cringed.

* * *

"I just want to understand how he grabbed me!?" Naegi complained.

"Best guess...a Dizzy Wakana was stumbling, you being nice moved to support her. Only for your luck to activate, and save her by being in his path, but at the cost of getting yourself kidnapped and being the damsel in distress." Trigger explained.

"...Me and my luck…" Naegi sighed.

" **Don't ignore me!"** Violence snapped.

"Oh, right. You," Trigger noted, preparing to attack when a wolf howl echoed, "Eh?"

"...Did the wolf get out of the zoo again?" Naegi asked.

" _Is this what they call...a bad feeling?"_ Luna asked.

" **Chance!"** Violence shouted before a black blur shot by him, knocking him over with several sparks racing off his body, **"GAH!"**

"?!" Double tensed as he stood in a defensive position.

" **Ow...what wh-"** Violence began, trying to stand before the black blur shot by him again, more sparks coming off his body, **"GAH!"**

"What's going on?" Naegi asked before the blur landed on a steel container nearby, revealing a Dopant.

" _Another...Dopant?"_ Luna spoke.

"Oi…" Trigger muttered.

The Dopant appeared to be reminiscent of the Zoo Dopant in that it took on the form of a wolf. Unlike the other, however, the Dopant was slender and was female, sporting a combat vest over their chest and camo pants with spiked combat boots and spiked knee guards. Each finger ended in a razor sharp claw while the hands were covered by leather fingerless gloves with guards on the back of the fists, both sporting a stylized 'F' on them. On their waist was a silver belt like the Clay Doll Dopant had been wearing.

" **Target acquired: Violence Dopant,"** the Dopant spoke monotonously, focused on the Violence Dopant.

" **Target?!"**

"I'm getting deja vu to earlier," Trigger noted.

" _Same,"_ Luna agreed.

"Nanda...kono Dopant…" Naegi spoke.

" **Mission Start,"** the Dopant growled before turning into a blur once more.

" **Oh no,"** Violence squeaked before several sparks erupted off him, **"GYAH! YABEI~! HAYEI~!"**

"Oi...Is that Dopant...helping us?" Trigger asked.

" _No, it doesn't feel like it. It's just against Violence...uh...the Dopant...not the concept obviously."_

"Don't you mean 'she?'" Naegi asked.

" _Sometimes a male can disguise as a female Dopant and vice-versa."_

"Seriously?" Naegi asked.

"We can't be sure so unless we are certain, we use neutral terms," Trigger explained.

" _I learned the hard way from last time…"_ Luna shuddered.

"Philip, focus on the Violence Dopant. You can break down again from that time later," Trigger advised.

"Be careful...what if it attacks you guys next?" Naegi spoke.

"You jinxed it!" Double snapped in both voices as he rushed forward and bagan shooting his homing bullets that curved around the new Dopant and focused on Violence.

" **Ah! Ooh! Ee!"** Violence yelped before the other Dopant delivered a roundhouse, **"Why ya beating me up?!"**

" **Command: Tell me the name of the seller."**

" **Seller? I didn't buy this! It was given to me!"** Violence snapped.

" **By who?"** the other Dopant asked, the tone in their voice promising death.

" _Given…"_ Luna spoke.

"Then that means...an accomplice," Trigger realized.

" **They gave it to me and tempted me! Told me to be a strong man! After that...I lost control…"**

The other Dopant growled, **"Command: Name of the giver."**

" **Hii! I-I can't!"** Violence yelped, looking around before spotting a set of canisters nearby, **"Ahhh!"** he threw his wrecking ball arm out at the canisters and they ruptured on impact, causing an explosion with several shards of shrapnel to head for Naegi.

"?!" Naegi's eyes widened before a black blur shot by him, letting the shrapnel to miss entirely, "Ah?!" the other Dopant stopped several kilometers away from the Violence Dopant and Double to put him down, "You…"

" **Query: Are you alright?"**

"A Dopant...saving people?" Double asked before turning and shooting Violence.

" _So you were given the Memory...by someone who does want to cause harm to Wakana-hime...meaning you are nothing but a proxy for their revenge. But who would hate her so...and how well can they hide it…"_ Luna began as he started piecing together evidence using his and Trigger's memories, _"Soka...I found the unexplained element in the mystery…"_

* * *

=Saeki Motoko...be happy my wonderful husband took time out of his day to find out who bought that Violence Model 2 Memory. You should really thank your older sister for taking the time out of her busy day to help you= Saeko taunted on the phone with Wakana.

"..."

=Oi, are you listening you little airhead?=

=Yeah, we went to a lot of troubl-gah!=

=Who said you could sit on my lap, raggedy bear? Touching me will cost you…=

=OH GOD!=

"...Tch…" Wakana clicked her tongue in annoyance...or rather...in anger.

* * *

"Poor woman…" Motoko whispered as she sat down before a mirror, "Heh...I'm sure she's currently…"

"Sorry...but I'm okay."

"?!" Motoko tensed as she quickly turned, seeing Wakana in the doorway, "Wakana."

"Motoko-san…" Wakana began as she walked in, "You're the one who tempted Ageo, right?"

"..." Motokoi said nothing as she began to chuckle, which soon began to evolve into unsettling laughter before she grabbed her hand pursed and slammed it on the dresser before shooting up and grabbing her, "It's not my fault! Despite being my kohai, you stole my job!"

* * *

-Flashback-

" _Ummm...That's kind of…" Ageo stammered, standing by Motoko beneath a railway above an alley where the two were before a GaiaMemory dealer._

" _It's this man who'll be using it!" Motoko declared, pushing Ageo closer to the seller._

" _No, that's…" the dealer began before Motoko got into his face, the Violence Memory in her hand._

" _If ya get yer money, there's no problem, right?!"_

-Flashback end-

* * *

"Ageo wanted you so badly that he easily became a monster!" Motoko continued, laughing now as she shook Wakana, "He was tricked!"

"...Why must you anger me?!" Wakana growled, plugging her GaiaMemory into the device on her waist that had been hidden before Motoko had started shaking her.

 **=CLAY DOLL=**

"?!" Motoko stopped laughing as Wakana pushed her away, looking up for a moment..to see Clay Doll in her place, "?! Uso..."

" **Disappear…"** she charged up a blast of energy that would disintegrate any regular human. But before she could pull the proverbial trigger...something...a voice in the back of her head spoke.

" _Don't! If you do that, you're not being the real Wakana-oneechan!"_ her little brother's voice spoke as the sensation of him holding her hand could be felt in her hand.

Clay Doll lowered her arm as she changed back to a sad looking Wakana.

" _What a gentle voice!"_ Philip's voice smiled as his visage appeared in her mind, the little she could see of him, _"I'm sure...that's the real you."_ Philip spoke with a smile...a warm smile that made her anger...vanish.

"..." Wakana looked at the frightened Motoko before shaking her head and walked out, leaving the frightened woman where she had laid as her pants of fear turned to laughter.

"Sonozaki Wakana is a monster," Motoko noted, "I've got to spread this information."

"Upupupupupu…" Motoko looked up to see Monokuma sitting before her with a large red button before him, "Well, well, ya wanna cause despair yet look at ya. When ya were gonna die, you were nothin' but a big ol' chump."

"The Bear is right," Sudou smiled, walking in behind him with a smile on his face, "How unsightly...I would have been fine to let you live if you stayed quiet...but...you've threatened the Sonozaki family...and the enemies of my family…"

 **=NAZCA=**

"They get a little Punishment Time~!" Monokuma beamed, his red eye glowing as he pulled out a gavel and bopped the button, causing the screen under it to display an 8-Bit Motoko standing in a red background while an 8-Bit Monokuma walked by her, proceeding to drag her off-screen by her neck with a rope wrapped around it while text played, "So let's give it everything we've got! It's~ Punishment Time~!"

"'Game Over. Saeki Motoko has been found guilty. Time for the Punishment?!' N-Nani?!" Motoko panicked.

Sudou walked forward as he plugged his Memory into his Driver. The Nazca Dopant walked past the window as he turned to face her.

" **The punishment has been cast."** the Nazca Dopant spoke as he held his hand up, forming a ball of blue plasma.

"No...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Motoko screamed in utter despair.

* * *

" **Regret! So much regret!"** Violence screamed as he tried bouncing away through the city, even going through a building.

"Can we just end this day!?" Double snapped, chasing after him on the HardTurbuler.

" _First Violence kidnaps Naegi and makes me think it's Wakana-hime...now a new Dopant kidnaps Naegi...and it's save the princess...all over again...in a different castle!"_ Luna snapped.

"You've been playing Mario with Hifumi and Hagakure again, haven't you?" Trigger asked, doing a loop in the air to avoid the wrecking ball fired by Violence as he swung about the city.

" _No. We've been watching the American cartoon series about it,"_ Luna replied, _"After watching the live action movie...it was not faithful to the original material."_

"You have too much free time," Trigger deadpanned.

" **Leave me alone!"** Violence cried, swinging around, **"I have had a very bad day! I failed to give Wakana-hime her favorite view! I couldn't even kidnap her right!"**

"You shouldn't Kidnap at all!" Double snapped locking the BatShot onto his Trigger Magnum, he then aimed as he fired a bullet which burst, each scatter shot freezing in mid air before shooting like lasers all hitting the Dopant at the same time in the same spot knocking him out of the air and landing on a building.

" **What do you know!? You're a superhero! Girls always fall for the superhero!"**

"It's the mask," Double replied once more, "Women love the air of mystery." he aimed and fired a barrage of bullets that all flew around before zooming as lasers to strike Violence from every angle all at once, "Also not being a total creep…"

" _Shotarou…"_

"Hm?"

" _Go for a pincer attack,"_ Luna noted as he held up the Stag Phone.

"Ah, good thinking," Trigger agreed, switching the BatShot for the Stag Phone. He then slotted in the Trigger memory into the Magnum and he flipped it up into finisher mode.

 **=STAG=**

 **=TRIGGER - MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

" **FOR LOVE!"** Violence screamed as he fired a barrage of 'bullets' from his body at Double as the two-in-one Rider aimed his gun at the Dopant.

" _Trigger Stag Burst!"_ Double declared in both voices.

With that, Double pulled the trigger and two large red-tinted beams shot out of the Magnum, curving around the shots before slamming into Violence at two sides, causing him to explode. Aego screamed as he fell through the air, the shattered Violence Memory raining down around him.

"Oi, Philip," Trigger began.

" _Mondo has it,"_ Luna replied as he pointed down to where the RevolGarry was open with several large mattresses in it stacked on one another.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!" Aego screamed as he landed on the top mattress, "...I'm alive? ...I'm alive!"

"Yeah…" Aego squeaked as a rough hand grabbed him by the collar of his shit and pulled him off to let Mondo glare him in the eyes, "You're alive...but you're gonna wish ya didn't live in a few secs, ya goddamn asshole."

"...Wakana-hime...gomen nasai," Aego gulped as the RevolGarry closed up just as Mondo reeled his free fist back.

"...He better scrub the inside clean once he's done. And I mean power wash it," Trigger noted, hearing muffled screams from within.

" _He's just venting his repressed self-hatred on another Violence user."_ Luna spoke as he looked over his and Shotaro's memories to ensure the case was as he predicted.

"Don't let him hear that…" Trigger muttered as he landed behind the RevolGarry and removed the Memories from his Driver, reverting to Shotaro, "Still...Not bad, Philip. ...Philip?"

* * *

"Ah, welcome back, Philip!" Hifumi greeted as the Ultimate Encyclopedia got up, "...Philip?"

"Is everything okay, Philip?" Taka asked.

"...She...knew about the existence of GaiaMemories," Philip spoke.

"Eh?" the others all blinked hearing him.

* * *

Wakana smiled walking through her mansion, choosing to ignore the Monokuma who looked way too happy. Not even that bear could ruin her mood...not that he could, Mick appeared and dragged him off kicking and screaming not too long after.

"You're looking well, Wakana," Saeko greeted, climbing up the stairs just as Wakana descended them, "So you intend to continue being a Talent?"

"Yes." Wakana smiled, "He made me realize it, I should just live my own way."

"Oh?" Saeko pondered just as Wakana's phone began to ring.

"Oh~? Did she just say ' _he_?'" Monokuma asked with his arms and his ears missing, Mick on his head for an emergency truce on hearing that, "Mick, I think she just said 'he.'"

"Meow…"

"You think we should get their dad involved?" Monokuma asked.

"Meow…"

"Yeah, that's overkill even for me," Monokuma agreed, sweating a little.

"Not even you can ruin my good mood," Wakana replied as she continued walking before her phone began to ring.

"...I think Wakana's got a boyfriend," Monokuma noted, looking up at Saeko as Mick hopped off his head.

"Hmm," Wakana smiled, kicking Monokuma and sending him out the window.

"Meow…" Mick held his paws up.

"And it's good." Saeko translated while Wakana left, answering her phone.

"Moshi-moshi? ...Philip-kun?" Wakana pondered in surprise, "Was not expecting a call from you so soon."

* * *

"Oh. Well...there's something I need to ask you," Philip spoke.

=Hmm? What is it?=

"Wakana-san...do you have a GaiaMemory?" Philip asked, causing the others that were listening in to gawk.

=...No, I don't=

"...I see…"

=Hey forget that. Do you remember our promise?=

"Of course I remember."

=Can we meet now? This time, we'll properly see each other's faces=

"...Can we remain like this just a bit more?"

=I see. That's true. That way might be more thrilling= Wakana replied =Then…'till next time, Tantei-san=

"Hai…" Philip nodded as he hung up.

"Swing and a miss, Philip…" Taka muttered before Philip pulled out a rope and hog-tied him.

"Back to studying on returning your lost memories. Thank you for being the volunteer, Taka," Philip noted, dragging him away.

"Ah! No! Help!" Taka panicked.

"I'm not going near him when he's like this," Byakuya muttered as he walked off.

"..." Hagakure patted himself over a few times before he raised his arms in silent victory of his getting away scot free.

"Hagakure, keep an eye on Fang," Philip called from the basement.

"Eeek!" Hagakure panicked.

* * *

"..." Wakana hung up her phone before taking out the Clay Doll Memory.

" _Real Wakana-Oneechan!"_

" _That's the real you."_

"The real...me?" Wakana pondered as the Memory slid out of her hand and clattered to the floor.

Wakana turned away and walked off. A few moments passed before a hand reached down and picked up the Clay Doll Memory. Ryubee looked at it and then over at where Wakana had walked off to with a small frown.

* * *

' _After this case, Philip spent a lot of time spacing out and tormenting our idiots.'_ Shotaro typed away as he looked at Philip, who sat in his chair listening to Wakana's show, however his face seemed contemplative and melancholic.

=Wakana-hime, I heard a scary rumor. Amazing, people are coming back from the dead! Save me Kamen Rider...Nantene~=

' _My partner would never openly talk about his feelings. I know Philip the best, he's not good at dealing with these complex yet normal emotions. That's why it's my job to help him slowly deal with this pain that fills his heart.'_ Shotaro went on sipping his coffee as he watched Philip who was lost in listening to the show, _'If I'm not careful while trying to enter his heart…'_

"AH! That Ramen was amazing!" Akiko cheered as the others returned, "Master was in top form today! The naruto today was extra...huh, Philip? What's wrong? You look all sad?"

"Oi! Don't bluntly ask!" Shotaro barked, bopping Akiko upside the head with her own green wooden slipper.

"Ah! He reversed it!" Hifumi gawked.

"What was that for?!" Akiko demanded.

"You have no delicacy woman!" Shotaro barked, swinging down only for Akiko to clap her hands and catch the slipper between them.

Akiko took her slipper back and swung it, bonking Shotaro on the head. Shotaro in response took off his fedora and used it to thump her head. The two began going back and forth as the others tried pulling them apart.

"Speaking of women…" Mondo noted as he pulled Naegi into a chokehold, "Spill it, dude! Anything new with you and that Kuromu gal?"

"E-E-Eh?! N-Nani?!" Naegi exclaimed, his cheeks turning pink.

"It amazes me that someone managed to find an interest in him," Hifumi noted.

"Hey…" Naegi whined.

"That's mean. Naegi-kun has this cute boy-ish charm...in the he looks like an adorable kid way." Akiko spoke.

"Do you really want to talk?" Shotaro asked, earning another bonk from her slipper, "Okay, round two!"

"Ah, Mondo! Can't breathe…"

"Oh shoot!" Mondo yelped, releasing the blue-faced Lucky Student, "My bad!"

Philip blinked, turning to his friends as he tuned the show out of his mind. He looked at the chaos of his friends and partner as they interacted like they do everyday. Philip smiled, it was big like one of laughter, but...it was still a radiant smile that one can only have when truly happy.

* * *

 _SZ: Well...th-*collapses*ZZZ…_

 _Z0: *tosses dart gun off to the side* He got a visit from Mr. Sandman._

 _GT: Yep. And we are off to do the Preview!_

* * *

 **Danganronpa W Trigger!**

Shotaro: A D Gaia Memory...people returning from the dead…

Philip: A Legendary Gaia Memory...Death…

Hagakure: GYAHAHAHAHA! I SEE IT!

Taka: Oh no, not another accurate fortune!

Monokuma: Upupupupu...Well now, detective...How will you overcome this Despair?

?: Hen...shin.

 **Case 13: The Mystery D Memory/Return of S?**

Shotaro: Boss...it...can't be…

* * *

 _GT: Oh dear...This one's a Shotaro-centric chapter or two._

 _Z0: BEWARE MANGA SPOILERS! Yes! I'm bringing spoilers from the manga! I mean we already gave Philip his manga Green hair after all…_

 _GT: Eeyup. So 'till then, please Read and Review!_


End file.
